O C Chronicles 2 of 22: A Pokégirl adventure
by dopliss
Summary: Second story in the saga. Join Tamer Christian Haydon in his journeys in the Pokégirl world. WARNING! RATED M FOR LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1 A new adventure

**dopliss: Time for you people to enter the huge, fictional world of battles, harems, and, of course, sex! Now, we shall follow the adventures of this fiction´s main character.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Pokégirls were originally made by Metroanime, and expanded upon by many other writhers.**

**A/n: Okay, I´m gonna say this now, so I won´t get any complains of more hardcore Pokégirl fans: While I **_**do **_**know about the species and breeds, I **_**don´t **_**know about the towns, continents, or any of the locations or items. I´m only gonna use those items I´ve read about in other´s stories, and use MY idea on how to use them. So, I hope you fans can understand that.**

* * *

><p>The planet Earth had always been an interesting place. A beautiful nature, multiple amounts of wildlife, and the planet´s most dominant species: the humans. These beings have lived through countless years, growing more intelligent, more creative. They have lived in caves, in cottages, in deceases, in poverty, and at last, in mediocrity.<p>

But all of that changed.

In the early start of 2000, a man named Sukebe – a perverted master of magic and technology – created a brand new species, using inter-dimensional beings and DNA of animals. These species were that of human females, but with traits and abilities beyond that of humans. Some with animalistic features, some with elemental and magical powers, and some that was dangerous. They were dubbed as "Pokégirls".

The humans disapproved of the new race, and killed them all. Sukebe, angered and driven to insanity, recreated the Pokégirls and started a war upon mankind. A war that ended up eliminating almost all of Earth´s fauna, sterilize most of the female humans, and killing almost all of human population.

While the humans were fighting a losing battle, some of them found out that the new race could be turned to their side, by "Taming" them. Taming being sex, that is. Humans that could Tame them were known as "Tamers". If Pokégirls were not Tamed enough, they go feral and act on instinct. They also found out that the ´girls could evolve and get more powerful, and be stored in red and white spherical objects dubbed "Pokéballs". They also realized that when in a certain age, a Pokegirl could give birth to human children, along with offspring of their own kind. When coming of that age, they were then called "Pokéwomen". Human females become Pokégirls when they reach the sexually mature age. That procedure was dubbed "Threshold".

The war ended, and hundreds of years passed, with the Pokégirls now living in harmony with the humans. Some treated them as friends and lovers, other treated them as pets, and some treated them as slaves.

* * *

><p><em>Year 300 AS2302 AD. 13:15._

Our story starts in Pallet Town, a small suburb in the middle of a forest. The town have for long denied any of the Pokégirls to live there, so the population were primarily humans. Only one Pokégirl had been allowed to live there, because her Tamer had once saved the town from a very dangerous feral Pokégirl. She lived there, and became old enough to become a Pokéwoman. Her Tamer left her while pregnant, and with time she gave birth to a boy.

Said boy were walking along one of the streets of Pallet. He was 15 years old, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, blue shorts that reached the middle of his shin, and yellow sneakers. He had traits that he inherited from his mother: red cat ears and a red feline tail. His name was Christian Haydon.

The boy was in a disappointed mood today. _It´s not fair, _he thought, _just because of this town´s ridiculous rule, I can´t really pass._

He then arrived at his home: a quaint two-storey house. He entered and closed the door after him. "Mom, I´m home!" he announced.

He walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother. She was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, red cat ears, and a red tail, like him. Unlike him, however, she had C-cup breasts, and short red body-covering fur, while dressed in a white shirt and green jeans. She was what is known as a Firecat, named Judith.

"Hi, Honey!" she greeted, and kissed him on the forehead. "How did it go with the Tamer test?"

Christian sighed and sat on a chair. "Good news and bad news," he began. "Good news: I passed."

"And the bad news?" she asked.

"I can´t have any Pokéballs or starter Pokégirls!" he groaned. "Stupid laws… We sure were lucky we´re allowed to live here."

Judith´s ears dropped in sadness for her son´s misfortune. But then she remembered something, and left to go up to the second floor. Christian looked after her in confusion. When she returned, she was carrying a cardboard box. "What´s that?" he asked.

She put the box down on a countertop. "Something I got a long time ago," she explained.

Inside the box were six Pokéballs – all shrunk down to table tennis balls in their inactivated state – a belt meant to hold them, and a little red handheld machine.

"Pokéballs and a Pokédex!" Christian gasped amazed. "Where did you get them from?"

She smiled at him. "While on your father´s journey, we came across a professor. I befriended his daughter, and when she recently called me and we talked about you going to take the test. She said that in case you don´t get anything while passing, she would send starter gear. And here it is!"

Christian looked at the items in joy. He activated a Pokéball by pressing a button on it, and it grew to the size of a tennis ball. He deactivated it and placed it on a clip in the belt, before looking at the ´dex.

He pressed a button on it, and it turned on. "WELCOME TO THE POKÉDEX. ENTER YOUR NAME." the machine said.

He entered his name in the machine. "TAMER: CHRISTIAN HAYDON. AGE: 15." It said.

"Great, now it belongs to me." Christian said.

His mother poked him in the shoulder, regaining his attention. "Sadly, she didn´t send any starters."

"That´ll be troublesome."

She went over to the fridge and took two cans of soda, one to each of them. While he took a slurp of his can, she said, "If you need help, maybe _I _should go with you on your travels."

That statement caused him to spit out all soda he had in his mouth, and cough. "NEVER joke about that! It´s not funny!" he gasped.

She giggled a little. "Don´t worry, I would never do that." Her expression then changed to one of worry. "But you´ll be leaving here with no Pokégirl to protect you."

He stood up and hugged her. "I´ll be sure to be safe until I get my first ´girl, I promise."

He then let go of her, and she smiled. "You better be."

He then looked at the ´dex. "How about we test this thing? Stand still."

He pointed the ´dex at her, and it scanned her. It then finished scanning, and text appeared on it, while the computer voice talked.

_**FIRECAT, the Hot Pussy Pokégirl  
><strong>__**Type**__: Near Human  
><em>_**Element**__: Fire  
><em>_**Frequency**__: Uncommon  
><em>_**Diet**__: Prefers fish, chicken, rice (all with hot spices), and milk. Usually finds finer brands of pokechow acceptable.  
><em>_**Role**__: Heat source  
><em>_**Libido**__: High  
><em>_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
><em>_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water__  
><em>_**Attacks**__: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Ember, Firespin, Flamethrower, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands  
><em>_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Night Vision, Heat Aura  
><em>_**Evolves**__: None  
><em>_**Evolves From**__: Kitten (Fire Stone)_

_A Kitten given a Fire Stone evolves into a Firecat. Firecats have short fur that hugs their body closely. Between their legs the fur is quite short, giving their cunt an appearance of being hairless. Their breasts are a fairly generous B- to C-cup, making them nicely chesty, but not the bustiest Pokégirl around by far. This fur is usually bright red, though yellows, oranges, and even patches of black have also been known. Their hair is almost always blonde, with redheads being rarer. They are more active than most cat Pokégirls, and like to run and hop around places where most other Pokégirls would just walk. _

_Firecats have the trademark High libido that most Fire-types do, and tend to constantly paw her Tamer in suggestive ways, hoping for a quickie. When she is being Tamed, she has no real preferences for any particular position, just so long as she's getting rough and fast. Firecats are not a Pokégirl with a deep appreciation for foreplay. A Firecat's cunt is hot, but not so much so as to be painful, so no special precautions are needed to Tame her. She is a screamer however, and tends to yowl loudly as she's getting it. Tamers in cooler climates enjoy having a Firecat around due to her Heat Aura enhancement. This ability lets a Firecat emanate her natural heat to a greater degree, making everyone within ten feet of her feel as warm as if they were snuggling close to her. This power isn't useful for combat though, as a Firecat has to readjust her internal heating powers to a point where they don't make flames as well when doing this._

_A Firecat is relatively competent in combat. She prefers to toss flames at her enemies with Firespin and Flamethrower before for hand-to-hand combat. Her most-used technique is to cloak her paws in flames using Burning Hands, and then use Scratch or Slash, delivering cutting and burning damage to her foe. When she's especially upset at her enemy, she'll grab onto him or her with paws of fire and start using Bite ferociously. If she's feeling playful though, she'll use the sex attack version of Burning Hands, where her paws only become warm, and start stroking her opponent's sensitive areas, moving in to then use Warm Embrace._

_Feral Firecats are quick and playful. They tend to dart at anyone nearby, using their sex attacks liberally in a playful fashion. They don't usually use their flame-based attacks when Feral unless provoked. Threshold girls don't become Firecats too often, but those who do are noted for losing their inhibitions, and enjoy flaunting their bodies now, making suggestive comments to others. This usually tends to hasten their shipment to a Pokégirl ranch by an embarrassed family._

He shut off the machine, and looked sad at her. "I think I should start traveling today."

She hugged him. "I´m gonna miss you."

He hugged back. "Me too…"

She let go of him, and remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot…" She then went off again.

She came back with two things: a metallic backpack, and a metallic cylinder. "I bought you a poképack. With it, you can carry many things and hardly run out of space." She then regarded the cylinder. "And this is an invention your father made. He called it a 'storage container'."

"What does it do?" asked her son in wonder.

"You know how people can put their ´girls in storage? It means leaving them in suspended animation at one place. This is the same thing. Since Tamers can only carry six ´girls around on them, they can put them in storage. But this thing is portable, and can carry 50 Pokégirls around!"

His eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa, seriously? My old man made that? Isn´t it illegal?"

She shook her head. "He said they´re perfectly legal. I´ve even seen some in magazines. The prices on them are outrageous."

She activated the pack and put the storage container into it. She then went up to his room, came back with some of his clothes, and put them into the pack as well.

He placed the ´dex into his pocket, and wore the belt, now fully equipped with the six empty balls. He took the now packed poképack and wore it. He went over to his mother and hugged her goodbye. He then went to the door and opened it. "Don´t worry, I´ll be fine." He reassured her.

"Take care. Good luck." Judith said, and saw her son leave the house. "I love you, Christian." She whispered.

Christian was then on his way out of the town, happy and excited. But then a rock collided with his head. "Hey there, Pokéfreak!" a voice taunted.

He turned around, and saw the person he hated the most in the entire world: William Bancho. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, brown denim jeans, and black sandals. He was an arrogant prick in Christian´s book.

"Where´re you going with that stuff?" William asked.

Christian looked at him with an annoyed look. "If you must know, Will, I´m leaving to become a Tamer." He said.

William looked at him, and then burst out laughing. "You? A Tamer? You´re shitting me!"

"Sorry to tell you, but I´m not." He then took out his ´dex. "Here´s the proof."

William stopped laughing, and looked at the ´dex. "Tch, so what?" he said. "You became a Tamer, but you´re not gonna last without a Pokégirl." He then took out a Pokéball. "I got one, but I´m not gonna sell it to you."

"How did you get one?" Christian asked.

"I have my ways." He put the ball away. "So if you wanna go out and get killed, then fucking move on!" he then left to do his own business.

Christian ignored the last statement, and walked onwards out of town and into the rest of the forest. He was going to leave his hometown.

* * *

><p>He was lucky so far. Christian hadn´t encountered any feral Pokegirls. He was on his way to the nearest town, Viridian City, where he could buy his first Pokégirl and some other stuff.<p>

He instantly stopped when he saw something move in the bushes. It appeared to be a white feline tail. He decided to scan it with the ´dex.

_**CATGIRL, the Friendly Feline Pokégirl**__  
><em>_**Type:**__ Near Human (Feline Animorph)  
><em>_**Element:**__ Normal  
><em>_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon  
><em>_**Diet:**__ Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)  
><em>_**Role:**__ Foot Solider, Scout  
><em>_**Libido:**__ Average  
><em>_**Strong Vs:**__ Ghost  
><em>_**Weak Vs:**__ Fighting  
><em>_**Attacks:**__ Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Sand Attack, Snarl, Smirk, Pounce, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Foresight, Sabre Claw  
><em>_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility(x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Night Vision, Enhanced Balance  
><em>_**Evolves:**__ Cabbit (Orgasm), Pussycat (Normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Firecat (Fire Stone), Phaenine (Bird E-medal)  
><em>_**Evolves From:**__ Kitten (Normal)_

_Thought to be one of the very first evolutions created, Catgirls are a widespread and variable breed, based on the domesticated cat. Used in the Revenge War as a second staging point for other more powerful breeds of feline pokégirls, Catgirls remain a popular choice for beginning tamers, though some prefer this breed's pre-evolutionary form. This feline breed tends to lean towards the more human appearing range of appearance, though more animalistic forms of near human have been noted in the breed._

_The typical Catgirl stands an average of 4.5-5 feet in height, with a modest bust size of around a C-cup though instances of low Bs or high Ds have been reported. In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, slight muzzles, or digigrade feet; but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their height, depending on the domestic cat breeds that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Edo-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Edo-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all._

_Catgirls have a wide range of personalities much like the Kitten. Personalities range from lazy to hyperactive, silly to serious; the breed should be taken on an individual basis. Many do share a common cat-like demeanor, though given what is written about pre-Sukebe domestic cats, this is just as variable. Luckily, the breed shares an average human intelligence, and tends to pick up concepts easily. For this reason, some ferals of the breed have taught themselves how to open doors or to press buttons to try and get at food when living near human habitations._

_When pitted against other relatively common Pokégirls, Catgirls are usually adequate battlers, though some individuals are better than others. The breed is noted to have powerful leg muscles, allowing this feline type to travel twice as fast as a human. Also, the average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than other normal type breeds. As such, these normal types can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee). Strong friendships often arise amongst the two breeds, which in turn, makes many members of the breed feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's. Outside of their speed and kicking techniques, Kitten's Roar and Foresight are innate abilities allowing the breed to both disrupt battle and predict an opponent's moves._

_Preferences for taming are just as variable as the breed's personalities, though a tendency to adjust to their tamers preferences is noted as in most Pokégirls. Many studies have noted that this feline breed often becomes highly energetic shortly before rainstorms, which usually manifests itself as an increased desire for taming. The same holds true for the new moon, and Researchers speculate that this is the feline DNA at work in the Pokégirl. While the exact reason is uncertain, tamers should note that this is an increased desire, not an increase in Libido._

_Ferals are predators, and a bit more successful than their unevolved sisters. Primarily solitary, family groups of Pokékits with their mother are usually the reason this breed is found in any large number. Like the Kitten breed, Catgirls occasionally form large social networks where food is plentiful, making them a common nuisance along with their pre-evolution. Should the two breeds be found as ferals in a social network, Catgirls are often the most dominant._

_Threshold directly into a Catgirl is common, and happens often with feline ancestry. One of the faster thresholds, this transformation often happens over the course of 12 hours, and most often while the thresholder is sleeping. Girls who are awake experience slight headaches and itchiness of the head and tailbone areas, and the transformation happens visibly. Thresholders are often shipped off to ranches or sold as pets._

Once the machine finished scanning, it also said the information. Christian, panicky, tried to mute the noisemaking machine, but could only do it when it finished.

Unfortunately for him, the Catgirl heard him and walked towards him. He was convinced that it was feral, until he saw that it wore clothes. She was 5 feet tall, had brown fur covering her forearms and forelegs, brown ears and tail, a B-cup, small claws on her fingers, shoulder-length brown hair, and black eyes. She wore a white tank top, and yellow short shorts.

She looked at him, and noticed his belt. "Are you a Tamer?" she asked.

A little unsure, he responded. "Yes. Are you not feral?"

She shook her head. "No, I have only been in the woods for a couple of days." She then narrowed her eyes. "If you´re gonna try to catch me, then I´m not going without a fight."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see… I can´t. I have no Pokégirl on hand."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn´t even get a starter today."

She had a stunned look on her face. "You went on a journey, without a single Pokégirl on you?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah."

The Catgirl burst out laughing, so hard she doubled over. She had never heard of something so stupid. Going out into the wilderness without a Pokégirl is technically suicide.

Christian´s face was beat red. He himself understood how stupid it was to do what he did.

By and by she recovered. She then looked at his blushing face. "What were you gonna do? Buy your starter in the nearest city?"

He blushed even more (if it was even possible), and looked at her. "Yes." He answered.

"If you remain careless, you´d end up as either a rape victim or a meal." She then walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How about this: I´ll stay with you and protect you until we´re at the city?"

He stopped blushing, and looked at her. "Seriously?"

She smiled. "Yeah, if I help you, you´re less likely to end up dead."

He then nodded. "Alright, I accept." He then took her hand and shook it. "I´m Christian Haydon."

"Nice to meet you."

They then started to walk. An hour in silence later, Christian decided to know more about the Catgirl. "So, what´s your name?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don´t know."

His eyes widened. "You _don´t_?"

"The last thing I remember was that I requested a level 5 Taming cycle."

Christian knew about Taming cycles. They were used either if Tamers were unable to Tame their Pokégirls, or if they wanted to straighten them up. It had five levels, and level 5 were the strongest. It was used when thresholding was too painful for the Pokégirl, and it´s so strong that it erases the ´girl´s mind.

"Sorry to hear that." he said.

"It´s okay," she said, "what I don´t know won´t hurt me."

He then looked at the sky. "It must´ve been a sad decision to just forget your entire life and your loved ones."

She looked at the ground. "Yeah, if only it didn´t erase ALL of your memories. If only someone could-"

"Grrr!" They both looked around to find the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a naked, feral Pokégirl. It had the appearance of a muscular anthropomorphic dog, with black fur, canine ears and tail, and a muzzle filled with sharp teeth.

Christian decided to scan it, the ´dex muted, mind you.

_**DOGGIRL (aka INUMIMI), the All-Purpose Loyal Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Varies from Near Human to Animorph_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous_

_**Role**__: __Various__domestic__roles_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Pummel, Snarl, Dig, Rock Throw_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Olfactory & Auditory Senses (x2), Claws, Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: Dalmatian (Water Stone), Growlie (Fire Stone), Lupina (Moon Stone), Hound (Orgasm), MudPuppy (Round Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Puppy (Normal)_

_What Catgirls are to cat types, Doggirls are to dog types._

_Doggirls are not that much of an improvement over Puppies. Like Catgirls, it's very strongly suspected that Doggirls may have been among the very first evolutions ever designed into a Pokégirl. As such, it's not that really spectacular a change, though very few people would complain, given that Doggirls (called Inumimi in Edo and Opal areas) definitely are slightly more physically attractive than their pre-evolution form. _

_Doggirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, as well as a quarter of a cup-size in their breasts. Their leg and arm muscles grow stronger, as does their sense of smell and hearing, and their tail size usually increases as well, unless they were a tailless breed of Puppy beforehand. Most Doggirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it's an irritatingly difficult quality to define and doesn't really change their overall persona. Some actually become more emotionally mature, and display a bit more calmness and self-control than when they were Puppies. _

_Because their arm and leg muscles are stronger, Doggirls are usually a third faster than when they were Puppies, although this can go as high as two times as fast. Their endurance is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, although like many things about them, it's inconclusive. One of the only conclusive things about Doggirls and canine-types in general is the strong sense of loyalty they have. This helped canine-type breeds retain a lot of favor after Mao Shin Mao's attacks. _

_The average Doggirl will find that they can learn punch-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Doggirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonchan (though rarely a Herochan), and are often good friends with them. This, in turn, can make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, but it's never that pronounced, as the friendly, amiable nature common to most Doggirls makes it hard for them to hold a grudge. The closest they come to this is the friendly rivalry Doggirls seem to have with Catgirls, but as good-natured as Doggirls are, they may forget about this rivalry in a moment of excitement. _

_Aside from their endurance and punching techniques, about the most impressive thing about Doggirls are their ability to use Dig naturally, their digging speed outmatched only by Digtits and a tiny handful of others. They can use this ability in battle, although they don't use it as the Digtit line does, mainly using it to dig up dirt and fling it at the opponent in a blinding attack. Stronger Doggirls can use Dig to dig up larger, heavier clumps of dirt for a more powerful projectile attack. They can even use this ability offensively, digging up large rocks for Rock Throw. They tend to prefer front line fighting and direct hand-to-hand. In sex battles they're about average, although there have been some recorded instances of Doggirls proving their mettle in a sex match. And as with all canine-type Pokégirls, they retain the ability to use Puppy Dog Eyes. _

_Feral Doggirls, like most canine-types, tend to run in packs in the wild. They frequently scavenge for food around cities, and will act to defend each other should they be attacked. They aren't as easily scattered as Puppies are, and are more vicious in a fight than their previous form. Ferals and Domestics tend to be protective of Pokékits and infant humans. _

_Doggirls often get very randy around the Full Moon for some reason. Researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, although until now, nothing conclusive has been found out. Doggirls are among the most common Thresholds out there, happening just as frequently as Kittens, Puppies, and Catgirls, and almost as frequently as Ingenue, Bunnygirls, Titmice, and Bimbos. It's a somewhat painful Threshold result due to the physical changes, especially if the subject in question turns into a tailed breed of Doggirl, but not unbearably so. The changes are usually quick, depending on how much fur they grow._

The Doggirl snarled at them, planning to tear the Catgirl apart, and mate with the human before eating him.

"This doesn´t look good." Christian said.

The Catgirl got in a fighting stance. "Leave it to me! I said I´ll protect you, and that´s what I´ll do!"

The feral dashed toward them, but the Catgirl ran forward and delivered a punch to its nose. The feral reeled back, and tried to bite her opponent. She dodged and used her Fury Swipes attack. She lashed out with her claws and scratched the feral multiple times. The feral then dodged one of the swipes, and bit hard down onto her hand. The Catgirl screamed in pain, and kicked her opponent off.

"You bitch!" she growled, and used her Quick Attack, running full speed and ramming into the feral.

The feral snarled, and rammed herself into the Catgirl, using Takedown. "Girl, Doggirl!" the feral said.

The Catgirl was enraged, and she used many Fury Swipes on the feral, followed by a Quick Attack that knocked out her opponent.

Christian threw a Pokéball at the downed feral, a red beam sucking it in. The ball shook a little, before it blinked red and the capture chime was heard.

He then walked over to the wounded and exhausted Catgirl. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I got a little roughed up, but I´m fine."

He nodded and went to get the ball he threw. "Are you gonna keep her?" she asked.

"No, she´s not really my type." He picked up the ball, deactivated it, and put it into the pack.

He then walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You got hurt because of me, it´s the least I could do." He answered, making her blush.

* * *

><p><em>20:51.<em>

After several hours of walking – the Catgirl recovered enough to walk for herself at a point – they finally saw Viridian City. It was a little bigger than Pallet Town, but filled more with shops and a pokécenter, which was a hospital for Pokégirls and hotel for Tamers.

"Well, we´re at the city…" Christian said sadly and turned to the Catgirl. "I guess we have to say goodbye now."

She looked at him with equal sadness, and then she laid a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn´t have to be goodbye."

He looked at her surprised. "But you said…"

"I know what I said, and I changed my mind when you showed me care despite knowing what would happen. I asked you if you were going to get your starter in Viridian," she then hugged him and kissed him, "well say hello to your starter, Master."

He smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "That 'Master' thing is up to you. You can call me that, or my real name." He then used a Pokéball to capture her. The capture chime sounded the instant she went into it.

He then walked towards the pokécenter. Inside, a woman behind the reception desk, with pink curly hair, dressed in a nurse outfit, greeted him. "Welcome, sir. What would you like me to do?"

Christian scanned her.

_**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild_

_**Diet**__: Any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables_

_**Role**__: Nursing_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell_

_**Enhancements**__: Innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing_

_**Evolves**__: Night Nurse (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters._

_NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all._

_Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader._

_While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients)._

_For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height._

He looked at her with a smile. "I have a ´girl that got roughed up in a fight. I also need a place for the night."

She smiled back. "Just give me her ball and I´ll get her all healed up. And don´t worry about paying for the room, Tamers sleep here for free."

He gave her the ball and sat on a bench waiting.

After ten minutes, the Nursejoy called out to him. "Your Catgirl is healed, sir."

He walked up to get the ball, and paid her the amount of SLC – the currency the world uses – and released his Pokégirl. She materialized in red light, and appeared before him. "Hello, Master!" she greeted.

"You´re still using that title?" he asked while sighing. He then remembered. "Hey, about you not having a name, why don´t I just give you one?"

She seemed ecstatic upon hearing that. "What name do you think suits me?"

He thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "How about 'Julia'?"

"I like that name!" and she kissed him.

"Well, shall we go to the room?"

She nodded at his question, he got his room key, and they walked off.

The room they got was a small room with a table to eat at, a door leading to a bathroom, and a double bed in the middle of the room. They have already eaten some berries on the way, so neither of them was hungry.

"Well, should we go to bed?" Christian asked.

She looked at him with a hungry look. "Don´t your first Pokégirl get her first Taming with you?" she asked.

He blushed a little bit. "Oh yeah, you want that, huh? I just needed to be sure."

He had remained a virgin throughout his life thus far, now all of that was about to change.

**Lemon warning!**

They locked the door, turned off the lights, and kissed passionately using their tongues. They then undressed themselves until they stood naked in front of each other.

They looked at each other, both blushing. He had a plain physique, and a penis that was 6 inches long. She had, as mentioned, a B-cup and a slightly haired vagina.

They embraced each other in a hug, kissing all the while. Then their hands changed positions. Her hands went down to his manhood, one cupping his balls, the other stroking his growing dick. His hands went to her breasts, fondling them before playing with her pussy.

They then went over to the bed, and lay in a 69-position, him on top of her. He licked and kissed her slit, while she sucked on his 9 inches big phallus. The two of them lay there and did those things, pleasure slowly building up, until she moaned out in orgasm. Getting the juices into his face, he came as well into her mouth.

He rolled off of her and lay beside her, while she swallowed his semen. "Time for round two." She said and crawled on top of him.

He looked a little nervous. "Wait, doesn´t it hurt the first time?" he asked.

She placed herself over the now stiff manhood. "Relax, how much could it hu-ARGH!" she screamed because she lost her balance and slammed down onto it. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS REALLY MUCH!"

He reached up and kissed her, silencing her creams and calming her down. They then leaned back towards the bed, and then Julia began to thrust up and down. While the beginning of it was rather painful, it turned into pure delight as their Taming session went on.

They kept kissing passionately with their tongues, and thrusting each other, until the pleasure was about to spill over. They both moaned into each other´s mouths as they both climaxed at the same time.

**Lemon end!**

They both lay there, panting and enjoying the aftershocks. Then they decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

"This was a great day." Christian whispered. Julia nodded in confirmation. "Let´s see how tomorrow goes. Goodnight, Julia."

"Goodnight, Master." And with that, they both entered dreamland.

* * *

><p>dopliss: There you go, my first attempt at a sexual scene. Don´t worry, there´s plenty more to come.<p>

Now time for a bio, and I got two things to say. One: from this fic and onward, I´m gonna give _**SOME **_of my characters theme songs. Second: the Pokégirls won´t get any bios, it would take too much of my time, plus there´s the ´dex description of them.

_**Name: **__Christian Haydon._

_**Age: **__15._

_**Author´s nickname: **__The tailed Tamer._

_**Gender: **__Male._

_**Race: **__Human with Pokégirl genes._

_**Height: **__1.78 M (5´6)._

_**Weight: **__60 Kg._

_**Appearance: **__Blond hair, blue eyes, red cat ears and tail._

_**Clothing: **__Black t-shirt, blue shorts, and yellow sneakers._

_**Abilities: **__Enhanced endurance, fire resistant, monster-out curse._

_**Weaknesses: **__Low self-confidence, easily affected by alcohol._

_**Relatives: **__Judith Haydon (Firecat) (mother), father (location unknown)._

_**Bio: **__A young Tamer. He wants to be like his father: an adventuring Tamer. His caring personality towards Pokégirls came because of years of neglect and abuse by humans. While he does his best to protect and love his harem, he sees his actions towards them as nothing and is willing to do his absolute best to make them happy. He also has a playful personality, inherited by his mother, but it rarely shows._

dopliss: And with that, I´m… (smoke appears) What the hell?

(A woman with long pink hair, a man with short blue hair, and a strange cat appears)

The woman: Prepare for trouble!

The man: Make it double!

The woman: To protect the world from devastation!

The man: To unite all people within our nation!

The woman: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

The man: To extend our reach to the stars above!

The woman: Jessie!

The man: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

The cat: Meowth! That´s right!

dopliss: What´re you doing here?

Jessie: We decided to stay in your room and help you out in your story.

dopliss: Really?

James: As you know, we do good things sometimes.

Meowth: So you better make room for us!

dopliss: I end the chapter now. Then we can talk details.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting started

**dopliss: Another chapter arrives!**

**Jessie: What might happen this time?**

**James: We´ll find out.**

**Meowth: That´s right!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own either Pokémon or Pokégirls.**

* * *

><p><em>Year 300 AS. 11:44.<em>

Christian awoke the next morning. His head was a little dazed, and he had a hard time remembering what happened yesterday.

_Where am I? _He thought. _Why am I naked? Why…? Why is there someone lying next to me?_

He then remembered it all. He was at a Pokécenter in Viridian City. He was naked because he had lost his virginity when he Tamed his first Pokégirl. And the person next to him was that Pokégirl: Julia, a Catgirl, who was hugging him in her sleep.

He stroked her brown hair, got out of her embrace, and went for the bathroom.

Julia awoke a few minutes later. She then noticed that her new master was not in bed with her. She looked around a little worried, until her ears picked up the sound of water running. She then looked relieved towards the bathroom door.

The door then opened, and out stepped a fully clothed Christian, holding a towel to his head to dry his hair. "Ah, morning, Julia." He greeted.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Master!"

He chuckled. "I told you, you don´t have to call me that." He then looked a little serious. "Are you gonna take a bath?"

She looked at him questionably, before smelling her own armpit. Her decision was made when she flung her head away from the stench.

"While you take a bath, I´ll go get some breakfast." Christian stated and walked off.

He walked down to the lobby and saw a videophone, an arcade machine-looking communication device. He then decided to call his mother and say he was okay.

He sat at the machine and dialed in his home number. Judith the Firecat appeared on the screen a few seconds later. "Hi, Christian! I see you made it to a town." She greeted happily.

"Hi, Mom. Nice to see you, too." He said.

"So tell me, have you gotten any ´girls in your harem yet?"

"Funny story, in fact." And then he told her of all that happened on his trip to Viridian. About how he met Julia, how she fought for him against the Doggirl, and how she decided to join him.

"Looks like you´ve been lucky that you met this Julia, huh?" she stated.

He chuckled. "Yeah, without her, I´d probably be dog food by now."

She then looked a little somber. "I miss you. It´s lonely without you here."

He gave her a sad smile. "I miss you too, Mom. I promise to call you each time I´m in a new town."

She wiped her eyes. "Make sure you do. See you later."

"See you later." Then the screen went black.

He left the videophone and walked back to the room. He then remembered he hadn´t gotten any breakfast, and then he went off to town.

Julia exited the bathroom, and got dressed. Then she patiently waited for her master to return. She wondered what they were going to do after breakfast. She knew what she wanted to do: get Tamed all day.

The door then opened, and Christian entered, carrying a bag. "Hey there," he greeted, "I got some Danish pastries for us to eat."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What is a 'Danish pastry', Master?"

"It´s some kind of pastry, that was popular in the pre-Sukebe country, Denmark. It's quite tasty, actually."

They then sat at the table and ate the breakfast. When Julia took one bite of the pastry, she found it delicious, and ate loose.

Christian chuckled. "You seem to like it."

She paused in her eating to smile at him. "Yes, Master. Julia likes it."

He was a little confused when she referred herself in third person, until he remembered that Pokégirls can undergo "Taming Shock". Taming Shock happens when a Pokégirl gets Tamed for the first time by a new Tamer. After that, they can only refer anyone – even herself – in third person. It usually lasts a few days, but it can last up to three weeks.

While on the thought of things that could happen to a Pokégirl, he thought of something more serious: parthenogenesis. That was a form of asexual reproduction among Pokégirls. The pregnancy lasts as long as normal pregnancy, but they can only give birth to miniature versions of themselves. They would have the same eye color, hair color, birthmarks, etc.

"Maybe you should have a little rest in your Pokéball for a while." Christian said after they were done with eating.

She looked at him, a little sad. "Why, Master? Don´t Master like Julia?"

He waved his hands, trying to calm her down. "No, no, I just don´t want you to get pregnant by parthenogenesis."

She then looked happier. "Oh, then okay."

He took her ´ball and recalled her. He then took his stuff and went out to buy some stuff.

Christian was lucky his father always sent SLC to his mother, and even luckier that he was rich like a king. He had about 300.000 SLC on him.

He bought a tent, a sleeping bag, some more Pokéballs, a Portable Pokégirl Healing Unit – shortened PPHU – a map over the league, and some T2s, which were small discs full of information for a Pokégirl to learn. Common stuff, like learning to talk, learning to cook, learning to clean, and learn fighting techniques.

He then remembered the feral he caught on his way, and he decided to sell it at the Pokécenter. He went back to it, walked up to the front desk, and greeted the Nursejoy that was there.

"I want to sell this feral I got here." He said.

She smiled at him. "No problem, sir. What breed is it?"

"Doggirl."

"Are you sure you don´t want it? It seems to be a strong asset."

He shook his head and whipped around with his tail. "No, she´s not my type."

She giggled. "I can see that. Now, give me your Pokédex so I can transfer the money to your account."

He did as she said, and she took care of business. "So, are there any gyms around here?" he asked her.

Gyms are places where Tamers can fight the leader of the gym, for a cash prize and a badge.

Badges are necessary to compete against the Elite Four – the four best Tamers of the league – and try to defeat them to become the champion of the league. And if our hero wants to be the best of the best, he got many leagues to travel through and beat. Right now, he was in the Kanto league. After beating it… he hadn´t thought so far.

She looked at him and responded. "There is, but it is currently closed. The gym leader is not present, and we don´t know when he´ll return."

His ears dropped in disappointment, but then he shrugged it off. "Oh, well. Do you know any places to train?"

"Why, yes. This Pokécenter have a training room, with many weights and other tools for your ´girls to use." She then gave him back his ´dex. "The feral is sold. It gave you 3.000 SLC to your account."

"Thank you." And with that, he was off to the training room.

The training room was not very populated. The interior consisted of many weights, punching bags, and a big circle in the middle of the room, used for sparring. The only people in the room, besides Christian, were another Tamer and her Pokégirl.

The Pokégirl looked like a young teenage girl, except she had grayish-blue tint to her skin, and she was incredibly muscular.

He decided to scan her.

_**AMACHOP, the Tough Pokégirl**__  
><em>_**Type:**__ Very Near Human  
><em>_**Element:**__ Fighting  
><em>_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon to Rare  
><em>_**Diet:**__ Human style  
><em>_**Role:**__ Physical Labor, Construction Workers  
><em>_**Libido:**__ Low  
><em>_**Strong Vs:**__ Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
><em>_**Weak Vs:**__ Flying, Psychic  
><em>_**Special Weaknesses:**__ Can't swim  
><em>_**Attacks:**__ Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Low Kick, Focus  
><em>_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x6), Reinforced Musculoskeletal Structure  
><em>_**Evolves:**__ Amachoke (normal), Atemi (Healing Palms)  
><em>_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_One of the most common types of the Fighting breeds, the Amachop is not a beauty by Pokégirl standards. The Amachop could almost be mistaken for a Soixante-Neuf if it wasn't for four main characteristics. While the Amachop is 'normal' looking by human standards, her entire body has a grayish-blue tint to it. An Amachop that tries to tan only finds her odd coloration to darken. The second characteristic is that Amachops as a whole are around the size of young teenage girls. While the average Soixante-Neuf is around 5' tall, no Amachop has ever been documented to be more than an inch above 5'6". The third trait, is that they are not are of course not as beautiful as some Pokégirls, having a rather average face, with eyes and hair that stay in the realm as an average humans, though, they can look prettier with the application of beautification products. The fourth, and most distinct trait, is that they're very muscular. _

_All Amachops tend to fall into one of two categories when it comes to their muscles: Bulk or Definition. The former are heavy body-builders, wanting to pack on as much muscle mass as possible. During their free time, and when not in need of taming, they can be found lifting weights or doing other work outs. The Amachops that prefer to focus more on definition are just as strong as their bulkier sisters, just not as bulky, due to their latent ability to use chi, to enhance their muscles. They prefer to spend their training by lifting light (to them) weights instead of maxing out at every chance they get, because they can of course make up for it with the use of chi. Though, oddly enough, it is not often that an Amachop realizes that they are using chi to enhance their bodies. Because of their muscular nature their bodies, even if they've let themselves go, stay firm. Their breasts are a universal B-cup. Permanent applications of Bloom Powder and Buttsprout Powder last longer than the temporary versions, but the Amachop's metabolism burns through the additional fatty tissue quickly as she works out. Swimming isn't a sport, past time, or form of exercise for these girls. Because of their dense muscle mass, and even denser skeletal structure, Amachops all swim as well as Rock-types._

_Amachops are ever rarely found at any dojos or any other place that teaches Martial Arts. However, when another Pokégirl or someone who understand Chi, points it out to an Amachop, some of them decide to practice martial arts to better understand Chi's applications. Despite this a majority relies on their strength, dense bodies, and walls of muscle to not only protect them from damage, but to crush their opponents quickly. Because of their general lack of discipline to any form of martial training an Amachop rarely uses weapons. If they do then it will more than likely be something that they can use as a club, though because of their strength their weapons tend to break rather quickly. Restraints are absolutely required for Tamings. Amachops very rarely learn how to restrain themselves from anything they do and a horny Amachop riding her Tamer can quickly turn her Tamer's pelvis area into nothing more than broken bones and bruised tissue. Though, some of the Amachop's who go for definition have been noted to control this urge to Tame their tamer into a literal pulp. Thresholding into an Amachop is common, especially if the girl comes from a line that has an abundance of either Fighting-types or the stronger Pokégirls in their ancestry. Feral girls, while not inherently menacing, should be carefully approached. Feral Amachops hold nothing back when they fight, which can prove devastating to even an experienced Tamer._

_By the looks of it, she seems to be in the bulky category._ Christian thought.

He let out Julia, and told her what they were going to do. "If we want to survive in this world, we need to train. So, let´s start now."

She nodded in understanding. "Good idea, Master."

"Let´s go to the circle, then." They walked into the circle, and he turned to face her. "Alright, let´s spar for warm-up."

She looked at him, shocked. "Are Master crazy? Julia way stronger than Master. Master stands no chance."

"I´m trying to better myself, as well. In the case of if we get ambushed, I need to defend myself, if there´s too many ferals." He reasoned.

She nodded. "Fine, just don´t get hurt too much."

Both got into a fighting stance, and started sparring. He threw a punch at her, but her reflexes were too good, and she dodged it. He kept trying to hit her with punches, but she kept avoiding them. Then she caught his right fist, pulled him towards her, and used her free hand to punch him in the stomach.

He reeled back in pain, and she realized she´d just hurt her Tamer. She gasped and went over to look at him. "Master! Julia sorry!" she apologized.

He straightened up and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don´t worry. I´ve been through worse." He then stretched his arms. "Maybe you should just dodge and block my hits, for now."

She nodded and they went back to sparring. Afterwards, Julia was put through pull-ups, crunches, and more sparring with a punching bag.

* * *

><p><em>17:50.<em>

The training finally stopped.

Both Tamer and Pokégirl were exhausted beyond belief. Both were panting and sweating a lot.

"Okay… Enough training for today…" Christian said in-between pants.

"Agreed…" Julia gasped.

He then took his ´dex and scanned her. Pokégirls have levels, showing how strong they are. The higher the level, the stronger the Pokégirl.

He looked at the ´dex when it was done. "Before, you were level 6, now you´re level 9. This is going slow but steady."

She perked up a little at that. "That´s good."

He then proposed something. "I think we should start heading out to the next city." Their stomachs then rumbled. "…After diner."

They then went out to a café in the town. In there, Christian ordered a burger, and Julia ordered fish ´n chips.

While eating, they engaged in conversation. "So, Master," Julia started, "how was Master´s childhood like?"

He looked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Master said something about being through worse, when Julia punched Master." She paused to take a bite of her food. "Have anything worse happened to Master?"

He sighed. "I might as well tell you." He took a bite of his burger, and started telling. "My whole childhood haven´t been a dance on roses. Quite the opposite, in fact. Pallet Town – the town I´m from – had a strict politic about not having any Pokégirls living in it. One day, my father saved the town, and they let my mother live there."

"But, wasn´t she supposed to leave with him?"

"She decided to quit being in his harem, and live on her own. He did send SLC to my mother regularly, and part with her with her belly full. Later I was born, and that´s when my life full misery started." He took another bite of his burger. "Every human in Pallet decided to do their best at making the 'Pokéfreak´s' life a living hell. I went through mauling, bullying, and several lethal experiences."

She widened her eyes in shock. "Lethal?"

"Like in strangling someone, or throw rocks at them, this also happened to me. I was even run down a couple of times."

"That´s terrible! What did the humans´ parents say to that?"

He chuckled, before taking another bite. "Who do you think gave them the ideas, and ran me down?"

She couldn´t believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"My mother´s treatment of me was a polar opposite to the residents´ torture. She was childish and goofy at times, but she was mostly incredibly caring. She is the reason for the fact that I care more about Pokégirls than humans. And I´m happy for that."

He then finished his burger. "Well, end of story, end of burger." He then waited for her to finish her meal.

She finished eating, and they were off to the wilderness.

* * *

><p><em>22:27.<em>

Our two protagonists were traveling through the forest, nothing ruining or interfering with their peaceful walking.

"There´re a lot of ferals in the forest, Master," Julia stated, "how come we´re not trying to catch them?"

Christian, happy that her Taming Shock ended an hour ago, responded. "I only think we should fight a feral if she wants to fight us first."

"But, ferals can be a good way to earn money."

"Yeah, but I´m not gonna change my mind. How would you like it if someone mercilessly beat you up, and sold you to some asshole?"

"Not good. I get your point."

They then stopped at a clearing. "This looks like a good spot to make a camp." Christian decided.

Both then helped each other in setting up the tent. After setting it up, they decided to call it a night.

**Lemon warning!**

He undressed himself to only his boxers, and prepared the sleeping bag. Then Julia, dressed only in her panties, hugged him from behind. "Don´t tell me you were going to sleep now." She purred.

"Do you have something better in mind?" he asked.

She spun him around, and placed his hand on her breast. "Rrrr… MANY things better in mind."

She then licked his throat, while slowly pulling his boxers off with one hand, and masturbating with the other. She then bended down and sucked his manhood, making it stiffen in her mouth. He moaned as she gave him a blowjob, she really was a horny, little kitty. She kept sucking and licking his phallus, bobbing her head back and forth in tact to her breathing.

He then pulled her head to his shaft, as he came in her mouth. Expecting the flush of semen, she swallowed it all down.

She then moved her head off the dick, and looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Now, let´s get more intimate." She then removed her panties, turned her back to him, and got down on all fours. "Go ahead. Fuck me like an animal!"

He didn´t need to be told twice. He positioned behind her, and slammed his cock into her vagina. She moaned out in pure pleasure, as he pumped in and out of her cunt. He then bend down and cupped her breasts. She turned her head to tongue kiss him.

He then sped up, and came closer to a climax. He grunted as he released his load into her, and soon after, she came as well.

She then laid down on her stomach, and he on top of her. "You know," he said, "I like it better from the front."

"Oh, really?" She then crawled out from under him, and into the sleeping bag. "Then crawl in, and lie on top of me."

He did as she told him to, and looked at her in the eyes. "After cuming two times, I´m not sure I can do it anymore tonight."

"Then let me help you." She then kissed him deeply, while grinding her pussy against his cock.

She kept doing that, until it was stiff again. He then plunged into her, and began Taming her from the front. She mewled in ecstasy, as she got closer to cuming herself.

She then couldn´t hold it in any longer. "I´m… I´m cuming!" she said and held him closer, as her juices poured out of her.

He then grunted, as he let his building orgasm loose in her. The two of them then fell asleep, both tired from all of the energy they´ve spent today.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

><p>dopliss: (slaps himself in the face) I´m such a dickhead. Last chapter, I said I´m going to give few O. C.s theme songs, and what happens? I forgot not only to give Christian a theme song, but also to introduce William! I really SUCK! Well, here they are.<p>

_Christian´s theme song is "It doesn´t matter" form Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2 (both versions fit him), because of his determination to do what he feels is right, and his acting on common sense._

_Also, some other of his abilities I forgot to mention, are: Survival of lethal situations, and feline communication (he can talk to feline feral Pokégirls and they can understand him, but he can only guess what they say)._

_And here is William´s bio._

_**Name: **__William Bancho._

_**Age: **__17._

_**Author´s nickname: **__The worse Blue._

_**Gender: **__Male._

_**Race: **__Human._

_**Height: **__1.80 M. (5´8)_

_**Weight: **__70 Kg._

_**Appearance: **__Black hair, brown eyes._

_**Clothing: **__Green shirt, brown denim jeans, black sandals._

_**Abilities: **__None._

_**Weaknesses: **__Is completely unlikable._

_**Relatives: **__Not in the story._

_**Bio: **__Having been raised like a spoiled brat, he was still not satisfied and started bullying Pallet Town´s "plague", Christian "Pokéfreak" Haydon. Now, he is a Tamer, but unlike Christian, who treats his harem with respect, he treats them like dirt. He desires to become Kanto´s champion, and feel superior to its entire people._

dopliss: This is probably the least amount of words I have ever used in a chapter, so far.

Jessie: You might get better in the next chapter.

dopliss: I´m planning to be.

James: When is Christian getting a new member to his harem?

dopliss: In the next couple of chapters, but first I have to finish the Land of Waves arc in my other fic.

Meowth: Then hurry on, and do it!

dopliss: Watch it! I hate being rushed!


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

**dopliss: Due to lack of time this weekend, I decided to change which story to upload first.**

**Jessie: What´re you gonna do today?**

**James: He´s going to his cousin´s and uncle´s birthday.**

**Meowth: Lucky you.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and Pokégirls doesn´t belong to me.**

**A/n: You might have guessed it already, but I´m following the first generation games´ storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>Year 300 AS. 10: 33.<em>

The forest was still calm in the morning. Inside their tent, Christian and Julia were still fast asleep.

A feral Pokégirl closed in on the tent, thinking the human in there had food. It carefully entered, saw the poképack, and started rummaging in it.

Unfortunately for it, it noised enough to wake Christian from his slumber. Fortunately though, it didn´t wake the Catgirl.

Christian looked at the feral. It had white feathers all over its visible body, and short claws on its feet. Christian knew it was a bird-type, but he scanned it to be specific.

_**CHICKENLITTLE, the Egg-Layer Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Simple grains_

_**Role**__: Egg producer_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Scratch, Kick, Preen_

_**Enhancements**__: None_

_**Evolves**__: Hot Chick (normal), Cockatrix (Moon Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_When Sukebe unleashed the Pokégirls upon the world to have his revenge, he made all sorts of them. Some were made to unleash a rain of fire, others took the humans by surprise by swimming through the oceans, but some had more mundane roles, such as the Chickenlittle. Chickenlittles were created to make sure Sukebe's armies would have plenty to eat._

_Chickenlittles are short things, usually just less than five feet tall. Their bodies are covered with short white feathers, but they completely lack the ability to fly, even for short distances. Their feet have short claws that give them a mild ability to defend themselves if attacked, but they almost always just run if there's danger. Their breasts are small, usually not even a B-cup, and their cunt is too loose for most Tamers' liking._

_Chickenlittles have one useful function: to lay eggs. Every four days or so, a Chickenlittle will lay a clutch of eggs of about a half-dozen. The eggs are the size of an orange, and are very delicious and healthy however they're prepared. These eggs are never able to be fertilized; pregnant Chickenlittles oddly bear their young live. Chickenlittles are usually kept by farmers in large groups, harvesting their eggs to sell. They're easy to keep Tamed, since they don't need sex very often. Being a farmer of Chickenlittles requires a league license._

_Chickenlittle eggs are laid out of her cunt, not her ass. Because she so regularly lays so many large eggs from there, a Chickenlittle's pussy is rather loose and baggy, and anyone who has regular access to another Pokégirl for Taming will find the feel of a Chickenlittle's cunt is rather lacking. Chickenlittles themselves don't have much of a libido, only needing it every few weeks or so. Most people who are in charge of Taming a Chickenlittle prefer to take them anally, since it's tighter and more pleasurable there._

_Chickenlittles are not very smart at all. Most make Bimbos and Bunnygirls look intelligent by comparison. Not only do they not know much, they are completely lacking in anything even remotely resembling ambition. They have no desire to learn, or even to go anywhere or do anything. They sometimes become aware that they want sex, but even then a Chickenlittle will just stand there and let herself go feral before she goes off and tries to find someone to have sex with. Left alone, a Chickenlittle will sit in one place all day and cluck to herself. Chickenlittle farmers will put food and water and facilities virtually right next to them to make sure they stay relatively healthy, usually bringing them out to exercise them every two or three days. Tamers virtually never have a Chickenlittle in their Harem, unless they're going to be out in the deep wilderness for a long time and want a steady food source._

_A Chickenlittle who goes Feral is, intelligence-wise, probably smarter than her domesticated counterpart, but only by a slim margin. Feral Chickenlittles will actually do things like get up to go look for food, although they still will run in fright if attacked. A Threshold girl who becomes a Chickenlittle will lack the intelligence to be upset by the transformation, and is usually sold to the nearest Chickenlittle farm for a decent price._

He sighed quietly. Chickenlittles were not really useful for anything other than breakfast. He wiggled out of the sleeping back – still naked, mind you – and stood before the feral, which had her entire head inside the pack.

He tried to get its attention without waking Julia, so he coughed. The sudden sound startled the feral, so much that she pulled her head out of the pack, fell onto her heinie, and laid an egg in shock.

He then tried to look threatening. "I suggest you get lost before you´ll become breakfast for my ´girl," he said grimly and pointed at Julia.

Julia seemed to be drooling in her sleep. "Mmm… delicious food…" she mumbled.

Scared, the Chickenlittle scrambled to her feet and ran out of the tent, cockling all the way.

The noise woke up the cat-type. "What´s going on?" she asked sleepily.

He turned to answer her. "Just a feral Chickenlittle. I scared it off."

She rubbed her eyes. "Oh. What´s for breakfast?"

He bent down to pick up the egg. "She left this for us, so I guess an omelet."

They got dressed, made a campfire, and shared the omelet. "So, Master," Julia started. "What´s the plan for today?"

"I think we should head off to town today," he answered. "Then we can train there for a few days before heading off to Pewter City."

"Is there a gym in Pewter?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

They then finished their breakfast, packed their stuff, and walked onwards.

* * *

><p><em>12: 22.<em>

They finally reached the city limits. The town was a little like Viridian City: medium size and full of life.

They went off to a store to buy some food – 10 sandwiches, to be exact – and went off to the Pokécenter. No healing was needed, so they just got a room to stay in.

Inside their room, they ate each a sandwich. Christian was talking about how they should strengthen themselves during today´s training.

"So, I think we should spar some more, before you go to the other gear," he said.

"I´ll make sure you don´t get hurt today," she assured.

He made a lighthearted chuckle. "I don´t die from a few bruises, don´t worry."

"Yes, but still, I hit you really hard that time."

"Well, as I said, maybe you should just block and dodge my attacks."

They finished their lunch, and went for the training room. It was like the one in Viridian, except there also was a treadmill there.

They then started sparring. He did his best to make himself stronger: tried many combos, used weights, made pull-ups, but it gave little effect. She, on the other hand, could easily dodge and block the punches and kicks, and she could easily manage to train herself.

* * *

><p><em>17:50.<em>

The feline Tamer did become a little better after training for hours. The same could be said about Julia.

He took a break to scan her. "You went from level 9 to level 13! Good job!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

She smiled at him. "It´s all because of you, my sweet master." Then she went up to kiss him, which he happily returned.

"Ah, it´s nothing," he shrugged. "How about dinner before more trai-"

An alarm then sounded. "All Tamers, go to the Pokécenter´s reception immediately!" a voice over the intercom ordered.

Christian looked at Julia. "Sounds like dinner will have to wait. Let´s see what´s going on," he suggested.

She nodded, and they walked up to the reception. In there was gathered many men with their Pokégirls, all had either a face of worry or a face of annoyance.

They all patiently waited, until a human-looking woman appeared behind the counter. She had green eyes, blue-like hair, and wore a police uniform, consisting of a blue shirt, jacket and skirt. Christian gave her a scan with the ´dex.

_**OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl  
><strong>__**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting/Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon. Not found in the wild._

_**Diet**__: Human-style diet_

_**Role**__: Law enforcement of all kinds_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Flying, Psychic_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs, No Sell, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, The Calm Soul, Giant Toss, Chain Throw, Chump Change (over level 50), Master Blow_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, better-than-photographic memory, incorruptible_

_**Evolves**__: LawFoxx (Fox E-Medal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and is incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed that could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound._

_When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. OfficerJennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply._

_OfficerJennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova. _

_OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions._

_OfficerJennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that is some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than OfficerJenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. NurseJoys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall. _

_Thresholding into an OfficerJenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier._

The Jenny took forth a megaphone, and held it to her mouth. "Attention, please," she started. "An hour ago, a Tamer witnessed a Menace-type Pokégirl outside of the city. He reported in the police station, and stated it was a Panthress."

"Panthress…?" Christian wondered, and searched for the entry in his ´dex.

_**PANTHRESS, the Dark Feline Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (Black Panther)_

_**Element**__: Dark/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human style foods, extra meat (especially fresh and raw...)_

_**Role**__: Menace to society, killer, punisher_

_**Libido**__: Average (High 4 times a year)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Crunch, Fury Swipes, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Stone Palm, Saber Claw, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Chi Blast, Resist, Dark Shield, Dark Mist, Dark Bomb, Super Claw_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Claws, Nightvision, Enhanced Strength (x15[Berserker-type], x5[Fiend-type]), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Durability (x5[Berserker-type only]), Enhanced Intelligence (x5 [Fiend-type only]) Enhanced Agility (x3[Berserker-type], x7[Fiend-type]), Quick Recovery, Stealth (can blend in with shadows)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Tigress (low discipline, mistreatment, little Taming, and lose 7 battles in a row)_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**__: 800,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**__: 200,000 SLC_

_**Recommendation if you see one**__: Make sure you have a strong Fighting-type Pokégirl on hand to fight. Try to not let yourself become visible to the Panthress as they will try to ignore your Pokégirl to attack you directly._

_In all things light there is darkness._

_Like the Penance and the Chimera, the Panthress is a dark evolution. Only this walking tragedy is especially sad, as it could have been prevented quite easily._

_There is one combination of elements which result in an evolution to a Panthress. One, obviously, is mistreatment, verbal and physical abuse. Normally, this would lead a Tigress to become a Penance. However, another factor is a lack of discipline. Treating a Tigress with indifference save for when you want something, not having her train much at all, and other such lackadaisical things add to the deadly mixture. Another even more inexcusable factor is lack of Taming. Tigresses require frequent Taming for them to function, and not Taming them often leaves them half-Feral, near savage at all. And finally, having the Tigress lose seven battles in a row. This engulfs them in rage and frustration, resulting in a dark evolution and certain death for the Tamer who abused her. They are menaces, yes, but they are also to be pitied. _

_The first Panthress was discovered completely by accident. A Tamer of the Sunshine League didn't take good care of his Tigress, letting her training slip, rarely taming her, and forcing her into fights against opponents who outclassed her greatly. When the Tigress lost her seventh battle, against a Griffon, she was engulfed in dark light, changing into a monster. She killed her Tamer for the pain and frustration she had suffered under him and murdered the Griffon and her Tamer out of sheer rage. The Panthress was caught and put down, but soon after others began appearing._

_There are two known types of Panthress. The most common form is the 'Berserker' Panthress. Berserkers gain tremendous amounts of muscle, especially in the biceps and thighs, their breasts expanding into the F-Cup range. Their tails grow thicker, their fur and hair becoming midnight black, giving them the ability to blend in with the shadows. Their eyes become gold, and their faces, if not already close to it, become much more animal-like in appearance, looking almost exactly like the animal they were based on originally. Their claws increase in sharpness and thickness, their senses enhancing just slightly. Berserker-type Panthresses undergo a drop in intelligence, their minds becoming almost constantly angry, lost to the rage over the abuse and neglect they suffered. They are brutally savage in battle, but somewhat clumsy due to their large size. This can be used to the advantage of someone attempting to put the Panthress out of their misery. They cannot stand the presence of most men for any length of time longer than in takes to get what they need out of them, and consider other Pokégirls helping men to be an act of betrayal. _

_The second type of Panthress is much rarer, but just as dangerous, this form known as the 'Fiend' type. Their faces, if animalistic, become more human, their hair and fur darkening to deep black. Their eyes become golden, their claws sharpening, and like Berserker-types gain the ability to blend in with the shadows. They retain the lithe, slender figure of their previous form, gaining only a slight increase in bust and height. However, what they gain is an increase to their intelligence. They become smarter, and in turn crueler, gaining a strong desire to turn the fury at their abuse and neglect outward in various ways. They are just as angry as the Berserker-type, but they turn that anger outward in a different way, in the form of acts of vicious cruelty. Otherwise, they appear as calm as any other Pokégirl. They can stand the presence of men for strong lengths of time, but doing so makes them act out even more. They can accept Tamings from males, but will feel tremendously sullied afterwards for psychosomatic reasons and need to have a Taming with a female or a Pokégirl immediately afterwards to feel better and calm down. Fiend-types are infamous for their cruelty, and are considered by some to be more dangerous than Berserker-types._

_It's unclear so far what causes the variance that makes the two different types of Panthresses. Many theories have been presented, some reasonable, some not. So far, the most acceptable reasoning for the difference is that the type of abuse that created them differs from the Berserker to the Fiend, with Berserkers receiving primarily physical abuse, while Fiends received primarily mental abuse. No one is willing to test this, so studies are being performed on a case by case basis._

_Panthresses are vicious, unrelenting fighters. They will not hesitate to kill anyone they find, and when they catch a male Tamer they will torture him to death, forcing them to arousal and violently raping them first. They are considered by some to be embodiments of Mao Shin Mao's frustration and rage. It is known what makes a Panthress, and you are advised NOT to do this under any circumstances! They WILL NOT STOP until they kill their abuser and anyone else in their way. If found in the wild, do not attempt to engage or capture unless absolutely necessary. Evacuate the area immediately and contact local security forces and as many OfficerJennies as you can find. This is not a joke. Failure to do so will result in loss of Pokégirls and Tamers license, as Panthresses are ranked to be an Alpha-class threat and a danger to anyone around them._

_There has been some talk of Taming a Panthress for use in a Harem, possibly even rehabilitating them like Penances can be. Research has shown this to be impossible so far, as the ingrown hatred of men Panthresses have makes them unwilling to tolerate the concept of being in a harem. The closest anyone has come is in the Silver Islands League, where the experimental Lockdown procedure has produced at least one known Berserker-type Panthress that will not rape/eat/kill a man on sight. She still despises men, however, and the rage, while more controlled, is still there, making her very difficult to deal with. She wants nothing more than to be left alone, and all those involved with the project are inclined to let her be. While SIL officials are considered bizarre by most due to their stance on certain issues, their research into finding ways of making dangerous Pokégirls less dangerous is encouraged. There have been only two known instances of a controlled Panthress besides this one. The first is a Berserker-type reportedly spotted in the Sunshine League that showed signs of possibly being a Battle Panthress. The bonding may also account for why she let the two men spotted with her actively be in her company for so long. The other is a Fiend-type Panthress known to be a member of a Limbec Pirate band in the Indigo League. _

_Thankfully, there are no instances of Thresholding into a Panthress occurring. Although some have brought up a rather interesting topic: If a Panthress were to occur through Thresholding, would they have the tremendous internal rage that regular Panthresses do? The theory was presented by Silver Islands researchers, and admittedly has given some people pause. This theory has also made law enforcement officials, especially those in-charge of tracking down and eliminating illegal Kit Mills, become more cautious when searching for the illegal facilities…_

"Those Panthress things don´t sound pleasant," Christian whispered to Julia.

The Jenny paused, once seeing some Tamers look at their ´dexes, possibly trying to figure out what a Panthress was. "All Tamers with strong Rock- Bug- or Fighting-types go to the left of the room," she continued. "Anyone who would help as well, go to the right."

People walked to either the right side or the left side. Christian thought about this for a moment, before pulling Julia with him to the right of the room. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"It´s possible we can trick the Panthress into an ambush," he answered.

"But it´s a PANTHRESS! We don´t stand a chance!"

"True, but the entry said they never were trained well. We might have a chance if we play smart."

She grumbled and pouted. "I wanna go back in my ´ball."

Disappointed, he did what she wanted and recalled her.

"Very well," the Jenny said. "All other Tamers, you should take shelter in your residents. Those who volunteered, you´ll go into groups and head off into the forest."

Christian went off without anyone else. He had a plan, and he was going to use it.

* * *

><p><em>18:19.<em>

Christian walked all alone. He didn´t hear any voices of the other Tamers, which worried him. It was all too quiet. It was also starting to become dark.

He then heard a rustling in a bush. He tensed up, and was ready to run. The being emerged from the bush…

…Only to reveal itself as a pre-Sukebe rabbit. The little critter sniffed the air and hopped away.

Christian let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I was scared for a moment, there," he said to himself. "For a minute, I thought it was the Panthress."

"Did someone call for me?"

His eyes widened in shock. He looked towards where the voice came from, and saw the Menace-type up on a tree branch.

It looked like the ´dex described it. It had a lithe figure, golden eyes, deep black hair and full-body fur, a human-like face, a D-cup, sharp claws, feline ears, and a long tail. Christian knew it was a Fiend-type, and did the most sensible thing: RUN.

She was in high pursuit immediately. He ran as fast as he could, but the Panthress was too fast, and it cut him off. "Boo!" she taunted, causing him to turn around and run faster.

She loved toying with her preys.

He ran and zigzagged between trees, thankful that the training he had enhanced his agility a little. But the Panthress cut him off again. "Now, I´m gonna kill you!" she said calmly yet seriously.

He ran again, but not five seconds later, she grabbed him and pushed him up against a tree.

She chuckled. "How do you want me to kill you? Should I bite your throat, or should I claw it?"

He knew he was doomed, until he remembered something: Julia! He released her from her ´ball, making the Menace-type look at the Catgirl´s form materializing. Julia saw her master in peril, and got in a fighting stance, ready to give her life for his safety.

The Panthress sneered at her opponent. Her prey didn´t have very powerful ´girls at his disposal.

"Julia, RUN!"

Both feline Pokégirls looked at Christian in shock and confusion. "What´re you talking about, Master?" Julia protested. "You´re in danger!"

"Never mind me, just run as fast as possible!" he ordered.

"No! I won´t let that happen!"

"Run away! That´s an order!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," the Panthress interrupted, and looked at her pinned down prey. "Why are you telling her to run instead of saving your ass?"

He looked at his captor. "Because I know you´re stronger," he explained. "If I make her attack you, you´ll get distracted fighting her and I´d get away. But then you´ll kill her and go after me again. I´d rather die knowing that she might´ve survived, than die with a life on my conscience."

The Panthress looked confused, before looking angry. "You think you´re gonna be a saint now that you´re near death?" she asked. "Don´t think you fool me. You´ve probably treated her like shit, and only _now_ become nice to her."

He shook his head. "I don´t know what you´ve been through, but I feel sorry for you. You just wanted to be loved, but you were unlucky and ended up with an asshole that pushed you over the edge."

She grunted and pushed him more against the tree. "What do you know about me? You´ve never experienced the sufferings I´ve gone through!"

He looked down. "You´re right. I´ve only experienced my own sufferings. I don´t know if you think my years of abuse were any worse than your abuse, but I know that we´ve both suffered a big deal." He then looked at Julia. "Julia, for the last time: RUN AWAY!" He looked back at the Panthress. "If you wanna kill me, go ahead."

While Julia was impressed at his words to the dangerous Menace-type, she was horrified when he said 'okay' to get killed.

The Panthress smiled evilly, and moved her mouth to his neck. She opened her mouth, showing sharp teeth, and prepared to bite down hard…

…But she didn´t. when she held her teeth at his carotid artery, ready for the kill, she felt bad for thinking of doing it. She kept convincing herself that it was okay to kill him, but something in her disagreed.

She moved her head away from him, and looked confused. "What´s going on?" she asked. "Why do I feel wrong about killing you?"

He looked calmly at her. "Maybe something in you is saying that not all men are cruel assholes," he suggested.

She looked angrily at him. "All men ARE assholes! There´s NO exceptions!" she shouted.

He looked into her eyes. "What have _I _done of horrible things to you? Tell me?"

She was silent for a few minutes, before shaking her head, showing he didn´t do anything to her. "See?" he continued. "Not all men are assholes. The only thing I´ve done to you is talking some sense into you." She let go of him, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe someday, you´ll find someone who can give you the love and care you deserve." He then walked over to Julia.

Julia sighed in relief. "Don´t you EVER do something stupid like that again!" she scolded.

"Well, I had to do something clever," he retorted.

"Wait."

Both Tamer and Catgirl turned to the Panthress. "Yes?" Christian asked.

"Do you have a vacant Pokéball?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Capture me," she stated. "I wanna try something out."

He took a ´ball from his belt and threw it at her. She was sucked in it by a beam of red light, and the capture chime sounded five seconds later. He picked it up and walked back towards the town.

"What do you think she wanted?" Julia asked.

He shook his head. "I´ll find out once we´re back in our room."

* * *

><p><em>20:44.<em>

Julia had eaten a sandwich on the way back. Her master had offered to eat with the Panthress, and she was too scared to do it, so she ate earlier.

They reached the Pokécenter, where some Tamers were scolded by the Jenny. "You little cowardly pieces of Minutaura-shit!" she scolded angrily. "You volunteer, and then you go back to your hotels! I have never seen such ball-less dickheads like you! Go home and hope I don´t see you again, you fuckers!"

The men all walked away in shame. _So THAT´S where they went._ Christian thought.

He then walked towards his room, when the Jenny stopped him. "Did you do like those scumbags?" she asked annoyed.

He shook his head. "No, ma´am, I went into the forest." He then told her about everything that happened.

She looked at him with an incredulous look. "She let you capture her? If I were you, I´d hand it over, now."

He shook his head. "I´d like to see what she wanted. If she wants to kill me, I´ll just recall her and hand her over."

She nodded in agreement. "Alright, I´ll visit your room tomorrow morning, and then I´ll judge the situation for myself." She then tipped her hat. "Good bye to you, sir." And then she walked off.

Christian returned to his room, recalled Julia, and released the Panthress. She took in her surroundings, before looking at her former prey, who were holding out a sandwich to her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She took the sandwich. "Thanks."

He then took a sandwich for himself, and they ate in silence.

**Lemon warning!**

"So, what were you gonna try?" he asked when he finished eating.

She chewed the remains of her sandwich and swallowed, before giving him a sultry look. "Strip," she said simply.

Not wanting to upset the deadly Menace-type, he undressed himself. She then pushed him onto the bed, and placed her head near his manhood. "I want to see how good you are in bed." She licked the phallus, making it slowly become erect.

"Huh? Really?" he asked.

She looked at his face. "I´ll test your endurance, your tongue, and then I´ll fuck you." She looked at the fully erect penis, before putting it in her mouth. She then bobbed her head up and down in rhythm with his moans.

He held on for 10 minutes, before feeling the need for release. "I´m cumming!" he grunted and released his load into her mouth. She swallowed all of his semen.

He smiled at her. "You´re pretty good," he complimented.

She giggled a little. "I was a Tigress once, you know." She then crawled on top of him, and sat on his chest with her legs spread. "Now it´s time for your tongue to work its magic."

He then pulled her closer, and started licking her folds. She moaned out in pleasure. He then moved his tongue to her clitoris and worked on licking it. Two minutes later, he stuck his tongue inside her.

"Oh, you´re so good! I´m… I´m… GA-AH!" the Panthress moaned and came. He got a load of juices in his face, but he rubbed some of it away.

She then moved down to his groin, and positioned herself. "Now for the main event." And then she impaled herself on it.

She moved up and down, up and down. Then she decided to make it more interesting. She leaned forward so their chests touched, and then she took his tail and stuck it in her asshole. He caught on to what she did, and moved his tail so it pumped inside her, as well.

She then moaned out in orgasm, and he followed suit. She then laid on him, drooling in the aftershock. He looked at her and chuckled. "You seem like you liked it," he said.

She smiled at him. "Yeah." Then her eyes widened, and she sat up. "I _liked _it? I´m not supposed to like it." She then looked at him. "Something about you must have that effect on me."

He looked a little nervous. "Do you think it´s bad?" he asked.

She smiled at him before pulling the covers over them, and lying on top of him. "No, it´s interesting." She kissed him. "Panthresses don´t like Taming men, but you´re different. How about I´ll join your harem?"

He was a little surprised at that suggestion. "Sure, why not?" He then asked her something. "What´s your name?"

She looked annoyed for a moment. "My old master called me 'Shitty-Kitty."

"What do you prefer, unless you like your old name?"

She stuck her tongue at him. "As if I´d ever like my old name!" She then thought for a few seconds. "I´d like to be called Kira."

He nodded. "I´m Christian, welcome to the harem, Kira."

The newly named Kira smiled before falling asleep. He looked thoughtful for a moment. _To think, of all the Pokégirls to catch out there, I´d end up having a Panthress join my harem. Even as my SECOND Pokégirl! _He then fell asleep himself.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl) level 13._

_Kira (Panthress) level 19._

* * *

><p>dopliss: What an unexpected turn of events. To think that he would get a Panthress on his team, in the third chapter even.<p>

Jessie: What might happen now?

James: What would the OfficerJenny say?

Meowth: What would Julia´s reaction be?

dopliss: Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 First Tamer battle

**dopliss: Since I have the day off, here´s chapter 4!**

**Jessie: So, what did the doc say?**

**James: What doc?**

**dopliss: I had a skin problem to get checked.**

**Meowth: EW! Gross!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon or Pokégirls.**

**A/n: I think I´m gonna stop putting Lemon warnings in the story. just expect at least one each chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>300 AS. 10:59.<em>

The OfficerJenny walked towards the tailed Tamer´s room. She wanted to see how it went with the Panthress he said he caught. She expected the entire room covered in blood and leftover intestines.

She knocked on the door and prepared for the worst.

Christian was still sleeping soundly underneath Kira, his newly acquired Panthress. A knock on the door woke him up. Not wanting to rudely wake Kira, he reached for his belt, took Julia´s Pokéball, and released her.

She materialized in the room, and widened her eyes in shock when she saw her Tamer and who was lying on him. "Master, what´s going on?" she asked.

"She wanted to join the harem, so she and I had a Taming session," he answered. "There´s someone knocking on the door, you mind opening it?"

She nodded, and opened the door, letting the Jenny walk inside. The police Pokégirl had an expression that was a mixture of shock, surprise, relief, and incredulousness. "What the hell?" she asked.

After getting the story of what happened told, the Catgirl and Jenny seemed to understand. "I´ll be damned. I don´t know what´s strangest: the fact that you actually _Tamed_ her, or that she _liked_ it," the latter said.

"Yeah, I can´t even believe it myself," he laughed. "So, what´s your conclusion, officer? What´s gonna happen to her?"

The Jenny thought for a moment. "Where´s your Pokédex?" she finally asked.

"It´s right there." He pointed at the eating table. He then looked at Julia and asked, "Could you get it, please?"

She nodded, went over to the table, took it, and gave it to the Jenny. The police Pokégirl then pushed some buttons on it, silently. The others looked on, wondering what she was doing.

She then gave the ´dex back to the Catgirl. "I just made your possession of the Panthress legitimate. You don´t need to worry about getting the law after you," she said. "I also transferred 32.000.000 SLC to your account."

Both Tamer and Pokégirl were incredibly surprised at that. "32 MILLION?" both said shocked.

Kira complained in her sleep, "…Pipe down…"

The Jenny explained, "It´s the reward for capturing and Taming her. The reward for reporting sight of a Panthress is 200.000 SLC, and the reward for killing one is the fourfold of the other reward. Since a reward for capturing and Taming doesn´t exist, I quadrupled the killing reward."

"Well… that´s… great!" Christian said slowly, trying to overcome his surprise. He then remembered something he should assure. "Do you mind helping me with something else?"

"What is it?"

"I´m in the possession of a storage container, and-"

"Say no more," the Jenny said, holding out her hand to assure him. She then took the ´dex back, and pressed the buttons again. "You´re lucky you have one. Those damn things are frikkin´ expensive," she said while working on the ´dex.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I have a storage container and caught a Panthress. I think I´m pretty lucky."

The police Pokégirl finished programming, and gave it back to Julia. "I´ll be leaving now." She then gave him a naughty look. "Unless you want me to move the Panthress and spend the morning with you in bed?" she suggested and licked her lips.

Julia glared daggers at her. "Back off!" she warned. "If anyone´s gonna Tame with Master, it´s gonna be me!"

The Jenny smiled nervously and held her hands out in apology. "Easy, easy, I was just joking." She then walked out the door, saying, "Good day to you, sir."

Julia closed the door after the police Pokégirl. "That slut," she cursed. "Who does she think she is?"

"To think that the keepers of law and order can be that naughty," Christian said jokingly. "Well, shall we wake the sleeping beauty here?"

The Catgirl walked away from the bed. "W-W-Wake her?" she stuttered. She didn´t trust it, and still knew it was dangerous.

"What´s wrong? I told you she´s part of the harem," he stated.

"Y-Y-Yes, b-but…"

He then slowly shook Kira´s shoulder. "Wake up, sleepyhead" he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the form of her new master. "Good morning, Master," she greeted and kissed him. "How is Master?"

He never thought he was gonna see a Panthress with Taming shock. "I´m fine, Kira," he said. "How about getting up?"

She crawled off of him, and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up and covered himself to make sure not to tempt his ´girls. He then thought of something. "Hey, Kira, why did you decide to join me?"

Kira looked at him. "Master´s the nicest and kindest person Kira ever have seen." Her expression changed to a little happier one. "Kira didn´t trust you at first, but when Kira felt bad about thinking of killing Master, Kira knew Master might be different." She then winked at him. "Kira knew instantly what to do after getting Tamed."

"So THAT´S why you´re in his harem," Julia figured.

He then looked at her. "Speaking of which, why did YOU decide to join me, Julia?" he asked.

Kira looked at the Catgirl, while the latter explained. "When I first met you, you surprised me by having no one in your harem," she said.

"Master did not have any in his harem when he met Catgirl?" Kira asked.

Julia giggled a little at the memory. "No, he didn´t," she said. "I thought it to be fine to escort you to the nearest town. If I didn´t, that Doggirl would have shat you out of her ass by now," she said to her Tamer. "When you showed me care despite knowing I wasn´t in your harem, I thought: 'How sweet of him. Maybe he would be even more caring if I joined him.' And we both know what happened next."

"So, you think I´m caring?" he asked, blushing.

She winked at him. "Caring, and cute to boot," she said.

Christian snapped out of his state of praise, to introduce his two ´girls to each other. "Oh, yeah. Kira, this is Julia. Julia, this is Kira," he said.

Julia looked at Kira, her anxiety back, and waved nervously. "H-H-Hi, Kira, I-I-I´m Julia," she stuttered.

Kira looked sad. She knew why the Catgirl was nervous. Who wouldn´t be terrified by a Panthress? She then gave an attempt at a smile, and waved back. "Hi, Harem-sister," she greeted.

Harem-sister is a title used by ´girls in a harem to another girl in the same harem.

"You don´t need to be nervous, Julia," Christian assured. "She won´t hurt you." He then looked at Kira. "Right, Kira?"

The Panthress nodded. "Right, Master," she affirmed. "Kira won´t hurt Harem-sister."

"Good." He then told them what they were gonna do for today. "With another ´girl in the harem, I think we should head out towards Pewter later today. After training and eating, we´ll leave." He then looked at Kira´s naked form. "But first, you two are gonna get some clothes."

Both girls looked at him upon the last statement. He covered his feline ears, making sure they wouldn´t hurt as the girls squealed. "Really? New clothes? All right!" both of them said loudly.

He removed his hands from his ears, and chuckled. "I don´t think you would like walking around naked, Kira." Then he looked at Julia. "And I don´t want you to be jealous, Julia."

Both of the feline Pokégirls were touched. Julia´s expectation of her master being more caring was right.

He got up, recalled his ´girls to their ´balls, took a shower, got his things, and walked out of the room.

He stopped by the videophone, to call his mother. She would never believe her ears when she heard what her son caught. She appeared on the screen and smiled. "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"I´m fine," he answered. "You never guess what happened yesterday."

She looked at him with curiosity. "What?"

"I caught a Panthress!"

She gave him a dumbstruck look, before laughing. "Yeah, and I´m Macavity," she said in disbelief. He was right: she didn´t believe him.

"I´m serious," he said. "I caught one yesterday." He then told her the whole story.

She scratched her right ear in doubt. "I´d like to believe you, Christian, but it sounds so unlikely." She then smiled at him. "Call me next time you´re in a town!" And then she hung up.

He walked out into town; thinking of what her reaction would be when he proved to her that he did caught a Panthress. He walked into the clothing store, and released his two girls. He was lucky that no one was in the store.

"Okay, girls," he said. "Go get what you want."

It took them time, but finally they decided. Julia picked a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and green sneakers. The shorts had a button to open on the rear, so her tail could fit. Kira decided to look at the most fitting color for her: black. She chose a black v-neck shirt, black shorts with the same button as Julia´s, and black shoes.

Christian paid the clerk, who had a look of stunned horror on his face, and went to the training room in the Pokécenter. Once there, he explained his method of today´s training to them. "First Julia and I spar, and then I think you two should spar with each other," he said.

Kira gave the Catgirl a look that stated 'What does he mean?', and Julia was slightly scarred about going toe-to-toe with a Panthress. "He wants to fight for himself in case he gets ambushed," Julia explained.

Kira nodded in understanding, before looking at her master. "Clever, but why not spar with Kira, Master?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "I think you´re way stronger than me, at the moment. I wanna get stronger before starting to spar with you," he said.

After stretching their limbs, the tailed Tamer and his Catgirl began sparring.

* * *

><p><em>15:22.<em>

Julia had to admit that her master was getting better and better. He actually landed a few hits on her. They didn´t hurt, but still.

"Alright," he started, "It´s your turn to spar with her, Kira. I´ll try lifting some of the lighter weights, while you fight."

The two feline Pokégirls each got into a fighting stance. "Let´s make sure not to hurt each other too badly," Julia said.

Kira nodded. "Agreed," she said.

Julia dashed towards her opponent. She tried to deliver a right hook to her face, but Kira blocked it and punched Julia in the face. Julia retaliated with a kick to the Panthress´ stomach, knocking the air out of her. Both glared daggers at each other, and then they barred their claws and leaped at each other. They then began to tussle and roll around on the ground, trying to defeat the other.

"Calm down!"

Both feline Pokégirls looked up at an unsatisfied Christian. "You were supposed to _spar _with each other, not try to claw your opponent to death!" he scolded.

They got up, and looked at the ground while blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, Master," both apologized.

He shook his head. "Don´t let it repeat." He then looked a little sad. "I don´t want any of you to die."

They looked at him, and embraced him in a hug. "We won´t ever kill each other, Master," Julia assured.

"Same here, Master," Kira agreed.

He made a sad smile and hugged back. "Thanks, girls," he thanked. "It means a lot to me." They then let go of each other. "I think that´s enough sparring for today," he said. "Let´s train individually, for now."

Then they walked to each of the training machines.

* * *

><p><em>18:26.<em>

Christian sat on a bench, waiting for his ´girls´ healing to be finished in the PPHU. The training rewarded well. Julia rose to level 17, and Kira to level 24.

A chime sounded from the healing machine, indicating it was done healing. He took the ´balls, put the machine into the poképack, and walked out to find a place to eat.

"Hey, Freak!"

Christian turned around upon hearing the name 'Freak'. A male Tamer stood with his hands on his hips, a confident expression on his face. "I´m challenging you to a battle, you piece of shit," he said.

Christian sighed. It seems Pallet Town´s not the only place where people insult him. "Fine," he said. "What do we wager?"

The Tamer looked a little unsure. "We wager 5.000 SLC each," he decided.

Christian entered the wager terms into his ´dex, placed it on his belt so it would record, and pressed the record button. "Alright, how many Pokégirls may fight?" he asked.

"Two each!" the opponent answered impatiently. He then took a ´ball off of his belt. "Titty, I screw you!" he shouted and released the ´girl inside.

It was a short, mouse-like Pokégirl, with tan fur, round ears, buckteeth, and a short tail. A scanning was in order for Christian.

_**HAMTITS, the Hamster Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Primarily vegetarian, prefers nuts (no not that kind of nut, damn perverts)_

_**Role**__: Acting cute_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, weasel Pokégirls, cat Pokégirls_

_**Libido**__: Average (may rise to High if highly attached to Tamer)_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Cheer, Scratch, Dodge, Quick Turn, Tackle, Quick Attack, Cuddle, Aura of Cute, Agility_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x3), Cuteness_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Hamtits are quite often mistaken as Titmice by inexperienced people, as they look almost just like them without a tail and their fur is a lighter color in shades of orange to tan. They are agile and have a tendency to be hyper at almost any occasion. Their size is quite small, standing around 4' 5" on average. Their teeth are comparable to a human's but are bucked on the two front teeth on the top, which they use to crack nuts (Don't worry men not that nut.). They have short stubby tails and they are very cute in any way of explaining them._

_They have a fairly high IQ for deductive reasoning (how to get the banana from the top of the shelf) but only for deduction, they often act somewhat dumb when it comes to plain knowledge (what the term Tamer stands for) often getting the wrong idea on what the facts are. That, however, is made up for her great cheerful personality that often cheers people up or gives encouragement to others during battles. _

_They of course have their weaknesses; they´re unfortunately very scared of weasel and cat Pokégirls, and would do almost anything to run away from them. They are also somewhat too curious for some as they are usually caught by Tamers because they wondered who the man with the fighting Pokégirls was. They also are fairly fragile creatures physically because of their fairly small frame built for speed and agility and not hard back breaking work. They are also fragile creatures both physically and mentally. They can be let down in to a slump easily when they experience something that is against what they thought was the truth or when someone else becomes angered or miserable because of her actions._

_When a Hamtits meets with a cat Pokégirl or a weasel Pokégirl she will not even assess her situation and run away from the opposing Pokégirl. Even if the Hamtits is superior strength wise she will not even try to find out whether she is stronger or not, she will simply run. The only time a Hamtits will stop running is if she is either tired out, or her Tamer sternly orders her to face it. If a Hamtits and a cat or weasel Pokégirl are in the same Harem the Hamtits may eventually become accustomed to them, but training them not to fear them will take time, patience, and lots of aspirin._

_Hamtits live in dens in the wild. They are like small caverns carved from soil. The entrances can usually be found under small alcoves of soil or at the bottom of cliffs. They are carved out by a pack of them who live together. All dens are about the size of a regular human apartment room consisting sleeping quarters and a main room for them to meet and go about on their daily activities._

_Packs of Hamtits usually consist of 5 to almost 20 Hamtits depending on how strong the leader is. Each pack consists of a leader and other members that carry out her tasks._

_A leader is the strongest Hamtits in the pack. They of course have the same amount of cheerfulness and are quite nice but are usually responsible for getting her entire pack in trouble because of either boasting or curiosity. When a Hamtits leader is captured one of three things will occur depending on how the leader acts to being caught. One: if her pack is especially aggressive or there are large number of them, then others they may try to rescue their leader by storming the Tamer who caught the leader. Two: they might just elect another one if there are many in the pack. Three: the entire pack may decide to follow their leader on her travels with the Tamer (very rare). The rest of the Hamtits will simply follow their leader´s loyalty and otherwise live happily amongst them._

_In short, Hamtits are kind and fragile creatures that will be happy to go along with the one they consider the leader. They are small, cute and irresistible to most people, but approach with caution if a Tamer finds a feral one, for they will attack to defend themselves when provoked._

_Poor thing, _Christian thought. _It´s doomed to defeat no matter who I start with._ He then took a ´ball off his own belt. "You´re up, Julia!" he said and released her.

The Hamtits were frightened beyond belief when she saw the cat-type. "Master, please recall me!" she pleaded.

"Not gonna happen!" the Tamer fumed. "Fight her!"

Julia sighed, went over to the Hamtits, and knocked her to the ground. She then placed her furry foot on her downed opponent´s face, blocking both the Hamtits´ nose and mouth. The rodent Pokégirl tried desperately to get some oxygen, but she ran out of air and fainted, making Julia the winner of the first round.

The Tamer growled in anger, as he recalled his Pokégirl, "That weakling…! She´ll get no Taming for days before I forgive her!" He then took another of his ´balls and released the ´girl inside.

This Pokégirl had long rabbit-like ears and hands, a cottontail, whiskers, light-brown fur, and wearing a one-piece swimsuit. She also got scanned.

_**BEACH BUNNY, the Bouncy Bunny Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph_

_**Element**__: Normal/Water_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Pool lifeguards, swimming instructors_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Ghost, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Fighting, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Kick, Leap, Water Gun, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Go Down, Wet Jet, Sexy Hug, Talk Sweet, Cuddle_

_**Enhancements**__: Able to hold breath for up to half an hour, Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing excessive violence)_

_**Evolves From**__: Bunnygirl (Water Stone)_

_When a Bunnygirl is given a Water Stone, she evolves into a Beach Bunny. The transformation gives her a form that is slightly closer to human than previously; her feet and legs now look human. She keeps the long ears and cotton tail though. Additionally, her breasts grow at least a cup size, usually more, and for some reason they become very sensitive to motion, bouncing from even the slightest movement. Running is something most Tamers delight in having their Beach Bunny do. A Beach Bunny's nipples are quite sensitive; just rubbing them won't bring her off, but it puts her very close to orgasm._

_Beach Bunnies are at their happiest near water. Just being in sight of a pool or other bodies of water animates their personality. A Beach Bunny kept away from water becomes depressed. Beach Bunnies prefer not to go naked, but they always wear swimsuits, unless the weather is extreme (snowing, etc). These swimsuits can be either one-pieces, or bikinis, but either way they tend to be tight and leave little to the imagination. While they are still rather ditzy and short on attention, they develop an exception to this, that being swimming. A Beach Bunny can tell you exactly how to do a perfect back stroke, swan dive, etc. They make excellent swimming instructors. Beach Bunnies prefer to do the breast stroke before any other kind of swimming, for some reason. Beach Bunnies are good choices for teaching children how to swim, since they are very friendly and know so much about their favorite hobby. Beach Bunnies enjoy sunning themselves near open bodies of water for a while and then going for a dip, delighting in how chilly the water is at first. They prefer to develop tan lines, finding them quite erotic._

_Beach Bunnies look sexy and they know it. They usually make sure any swimsuit they're wearing is one size too small to show off their tits, which they're usually quite proud of. They prefer being taken in the water, and enjoy having their breasts played with while being Tamed. They, like most Water-type Pokégirls, are good at orally pleasuring their master since they can hold their breath for so long._

_Beach Bunnies aren't anything special in combat. Most Tamers send them to fight pokésex matches, since they have more sex attacks than martial attacks. Considering their High libido however, it's usually a poor idea to send a Beach Bunny into a sex match against a Pokégirl known for being a strong sexual fighter._

_Feral Beach Bunnies tend to gravitate to nearby sources of water, and spend most of their time on coasts, usually along the beaches they're named for. They tend to be easy captures. Threshold girls who become Beach Bunnies will spend more and more of their time at a local beach or pool if they can; otherwise they tend to take long baths._

"You better win this battle, or else you´ll never see water again!" the Tamer threatened.

The Beach Bunny looked frightened. "Y-Y-Yes, Master," she stuttered.

The rodent Pokégirl dashed towards Julia and punched her in the stomach, sending her back a little. She then followed up with a Water Gun attack, and fired a jet of water at the Catgirl, hitting her target! Julia stood up from the attack, and ran towards the Beach Bunny, claws at the ready. She tried to use her Fury Swipes attack, but her opponent took the attacks and retaliated with a strong kick to her chin. While the feline Pokégirl recovered from the attack, another Water Gun was fired, this one knocking Julia out.

Christian recalled his fallen combatant, as the other Tamer gloated. "Ha! Take that, cat-bitch!" he said.

Christian got upset by the insult to his Catgirl. "How did you ever become a Tamer?" he asked. "An ill-tempered, shit-headed prick like you should have been to more therapy classes."

The Tamer was not affected by the insult. "How did YOU become a Tamer? You should just have been transformed into a Catgirl and get fucked day and night," he retaliated.

Christian had enough of him. "Is it possible to change the bet?"

"Too bad, Freak, it isn´t," the Tamer responded.

"Too bad, indeed," Christian said and pointed at the Beach Bunny. "´Cause I would´ve changed it so I got your little bunny if you lost. She´s been through much of your shitty behavior, I guess."

The Tamer scoffed. "It´s not like you have something better," he said.

Christian smirked. "Actually, I do have a very rare Pokégirl. I´m gonna use her during this round, so you can see her."

The Tamer widened his eyes at that. "A very rare ´girl, you say?" he thought aloud. "Fine, the bet´s changed! If you win, you get this bunny-bitch of mine. When I win, I get your very rare ´girl."

Christian smirked to himself. His little plan worked perfectly. He changed the wager terms on his ´dex, and let it continue recording. "Let´s see the ´girl I wagered, then," he said and released Kira.

Everyone watching the battle, and especially the Beach Bunny, screamed out in horror as they saw the deadly Panthress emerge. "How the hell did you get a fucking Panthress?" the Tamer screamed.

"One: I voluntarily joined him, and two: no one puts insults when referring to my breed," Kira said calmly.

The rodent Pokégirl was frightened beyond belief. So much that she lost all bowel control, coloring her swimsuit brown at the bottom. "Master, recall me!" she screamed.

Kira charged a black orb in her hand, and threw it at her opponent, making it explode! She used her Dark Bomb ability. When the smoke cleared, a badly injured, bleeding Beach Bunny, with her swimsuit torn, remained.

The Tamer recalled his Pokégirl, and threw her ´ball towards the victorious Christian, who caught it. "You cheated!" he fumed. "Panthresses aren´t even legal to possess!"

"Oh, really?" Christian asked. "Show me it in the rulebook, then."

The Tamer grunted something very rude, before storming off in rage.

"Excuse me, sir."

Christian looked at the speaker: a human-like woman with red hair, in a reporter outfit. She was accompanied by a human woman with metal-like hands. "Yes?" he asked.

"I saw your fight, and was highly surprised that you got a Panthress in your harem," the reporter said. "Can you allow an interview?" she asked while holding up a microphone.

He looked at Kira, who replied with a shrug, and answered, "Sure, why not."

While the reporter prepared for the interview, Christian scanned her.

_**INGENUE, the Generalist Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human _

_**Element**__: Normal _

_**Frequency**__: Common _

_**Diet**__: Human style foods, leaning towards Vegetarian _

_**Role**__: Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers_

_**Libido**__: Average _

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost _

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, poison attacks, domination attacks _

_**Attacks**__: __Bite, Punch,__Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle, Growl, Glare, Cheer, Takedown, Leap, Hammer, Dodge, Trample, Concentration, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love 'N' Affection, Once More_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Steel Coat + Evolutionary Item), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Bunnygirl (stress)_

_A great number of times, girls go through Threshold without any real change, other than maybe getting a little sexier in appearance. When this occurs, they become a Pokégirl known as an Ingenue. _

_Ingenues are among the most tolerated form of Pokégirl, as they have no animalistic appearance or over-the-top attacks. Even in more anti-Pokégirl Rights Leagues, such as Indigo, Ingenues aren't as badly treated. Essentially, they're hornier humans, although you'll get a dirty look and the cold shoulder from any Ingenue who hears you describe them like that. Their Feral state is mild, leaving them in a state of distraction. _

_Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. They are, however, extremely useful in domestic tasks or basic scout work. Frequently they can be found in stores, working as clerks or chefs. Some Ingenue owners also hide the fact that their girls are Ingenues in consideration for people who don't like Pokégirls. This is easy to do, since Ingenues do not have any distinguishing marks. Also, frequently Ingenues are employed to keep an eye on their ditzier cousins, the Bimbos. _

_As mentioned earlier, Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. During the Revenge War, they were used as infiltrators, sneaking into human encampments and then either spying or, in rarer cases, triggering an evolution to Sidekick through means that were unknown until the discovery of elemental stones. _

_Some Bunnygirls evolve in Ingenues through stress, although the mechanism is uncertain. Some crueler people have said that forcing a Bunnygirl to use her brain will turn her into an Ingenue. Those people were given wedgies and hung by their underwear from a flagpole. I am not making this up; there are several recorded incidences of this happening. _

_Ingenues are a fairly commonplace Threshold. Most girls who undergo a transformation into an Ingenue accept it fairly well, as all they get is a slightly increased libido. _

He then scanned the other woman.

_**CAMERAGIRL, the Photojournalist Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal/Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (Uncommon in WAPL-controlled areas)_

_**Diet**__: Human-style, has a weakness for sweets_

_**Role**__: Used during the Revenge War to film battles and spy on enemy troop movements. Now used in places such as the WAPL and the Slot League to film battles for TV. Excellent for news crews and documentary work._

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Invis, Flash, Tackle, Wrestle, Teleport, Pummel, Phase, Staccato Punch (while in Fast-Forward & Repeat only), Hammer, Hell Canon (only if possessing the Infernal Template)_

_**Must be learned from a Tick-Tock**__: Rewind, Slow Motion, Repeat, Fast Forward, Freeze Frame_

_**Enhancements**__: Manifest Item (Camera), Internal Universal Transmitter, Attack Adaptation_

_**Evolves**__: Tengal (Sky Crystal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Shudder Bug (normal)_

_Camera Girls are among the more offbeat types of Pokégirls. They usually aren't the best in a fight, and the combination of a low libido and a penchant for voyeurism make them ill suited for Sex Battles. They are best suited for documenting various events, and some Tamers have made them available for birthday parties and anniversaries._

_Camera Girls are Very Near Human Pokégirls who's only real inhuman feature are their hands, which look like they are gloves made of white metal. Their hands are the focus of their powers, allowing them to summon their cameras. They can manifest any type of camera they need for the situation, but it has to be a brand that they have encountered before and held in their hands. Other than that, they are fairly close to the Ingenue in terms of appearance._

_Camera Girls, surprisingly, were actually very useful to Sukebe's side during the Revenge War. They could use their abilities to turn invisible and phase through walls to get into choice positions for recording conversations and information from human encampments and then Teleporting back to their commanders to report it. They do not like combat, and try to avoid it, but will not hesitate to use what limited abilities to their advantage if they have to._

_In more recent times, Camera Girls are used to film Pokégirl matches for television, the highest concentration of them being in WAPL-controlled areas. Their ability to broadcast their camera signals to any device capable of picking them up makes them very useful. In addition, should fights take to the air, Camera Girls can give themselves unlimited long range vision to follow the action. Among other Pokégirls, the Camera Girl has proven to be the best for photojournalism. Two international publications currently employ tamers with Camera Girls for photo ops. They also let Camera Girls film Taming sessions, as they have highly voyeuristic tendencies. Watching an especially passionate Taming session can get a Camera Girl so aroused they can barely hold onto their cameras, and considering that Camera Girls are uncomfortable without some kind of camera within a 3 foot radius of themselves, that's saying something. They aren't good Alpha Pokégirls, but are always willing to offer advice and be helpful, if that's what their Tamer wants._

_Recently, the Camera Girl was found to possess two unique qualities. If a Camera Girl is in the same harem as a Tick Tock, they can learn five time-related attacks. One is Rewind, which reverses time back for up to a minute and allows Camera Girls to avoid attacks that would have hit them otherwise. Another is Slow Motion, which briefly slows the flow of time around her in a wide radius, allowing the Camera Girl to get a better view of an attack that's coming at her. One is Fast Forward, which briefly speeds up time around the Camera Girl, allowing for much faster movement. Another is Repeat, which allows the Camera Girl to repeat the last few seconds of what they had just done. Their final time-related attack is the Freeze Frame. By focusing Time magic through their camera, they can temporarily freeze someone for a moment in time._

_The second unique quality the Camera Girl possesses is the ability to blend learned attacks to create exclusive techniques. In one legendary encounter, a Camera Girl defending her Tamer from a Team Rocket attack defeated an Iron Maiden by using Repeat while in Fast Forward to pound much more powerful Pokégirl over and over until she collapsed. This technique was named the Staccato Punch. Even more recently, a Fiendish Camera Girl was able to beat a Valkyrie with a sneaky combination of Flash with Hell Fire. This combination temporarily blinded the Valkyrie before the Hell Fire finished her off. This new technique has been dubbed Hell Canon, after the camera used as a focus for the attack._

_Camera Girls that learn these time tricks from Tick Tocks develop a greater confidence in battle, and tend to use the battle cry "HENSHIN A GOGO, BABY!" whenever their Harem sisters enter a fight. To this day, no one has any clue what it means. Camera Girls that gain the Fiendish template are also noted as having an average libido, rather than their normal low libido. This is typically heightened in the midst of voyeuristic activities, even more than such activities usually do. Researchers currently assume that the Infernal side of them makes them more sexually excitable._

_Another unusual personality quirk that Camera Girls have is that they have a great fondness for Cardcaptors and their evolved forms, as well as MysticKats and MysticAngels. As with their battle cry, this is unexplained so far._

_Camera Girls are a relatively rare Threshold, however it is more commonplace in WAPL-controlled areas._

The Camera Girl summoned a camera in her hands, and prepared it. "Get ready, we´re filming," she said as the Ingenue got ready. "5…4…3…2…" She made the 'go' sign and started filming.

The Ingenue started reporting. "This world has seen many things during the years: Pokégirls the size of skyscrapers, natural disasters, and new evolutions are but a few of them. I´m standing here with a Tamer that has done something thought to be impossible: captured and Tamed a Panthress! This reporter first saw it when he used it during a salvage battle. It fought against a Beach Bunny, and by using its Dark Bomb attack, won in one hit!" She then looked at Christian. "Can you please tell us and the viewers how you managed to capture the Panthress?"

The Camera Girl zoomed in on the tailed Tamer, as he told, "Well, you might remember that yesterday an alarm was made. It was because the town was informed that a Panthress was seen outside the city limits." He indicated Kira. "This one, to be exact. Tamers were called to stop the threat, but only I went out to check. She found me, and I ran for my life. I was caught, and saw my doom in my eyes. I released Julia, my Catgirl, from her Pokéball and told her to run. The Panthress was confused by this, and we talked about caring and suffering. She tried to bite my throat, but she said that she felt 'bad' about doing it. Then she decided to join my harem."

"Just like that?" asked the reporter.

"Well, she wanted to be Tamed first. She even found out that she _liked _being Tamed by me, and that´s when she decided to join me."

"Were you even frightened during your first meeting in the forest?"

"Hell yeah! I thought I was gonna die."

"May we get a word from the Panthress?"

He looked at Kira, who nodded in approval. "Sure, she´s okay with it," he said.

The camera zoomed in on Kira, as the reporter asked, "How is your perspective on his story?"

"First I felt like killing him like any other man I´d encounter, but when I felt bad when I had my teeth at his throat, I was very confused," Kira told. "I thought that since he´s different in personality, from what I´ve experienced, I tried to get him to Tame me. And, as he said, it felt good to me."

The reporter then walked back to Christian, the camera following her. "Aren´t you worried about the law, since it wants the Panthress killed?" she asked.

"I´ve already fixed that with an OfficerJenny," he assured. "I can legally walk around with her, without breaking the law in any way."

The reporter then faced the camera. "Only two known cases of capturing and Taming a Panthress have been recorded. But now those Pokédexes need to get updated, because a third case has been made just yesterday! Who knows what else might happen? Can an even more man hating Pokégirl be caught and Tamed? Only time can tell." She then made a hand gesture, signaling the Camera Girl to end recording.

She turned around and shook Christian´s hand. "Thanks for the interview. The ratings might go through the roof," she thanked.

He laughed as they left. "Mom sure is gonna believe me now," he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>22:04.<em>

After healing Julia, eating diner, and setting out towards Pewter City, our three feline protagonists walked through the forest, their tails swaying behind them. No ferals bothered them, mostly because of Kira.

Christian then yawned. "I think this is far enough for today," he said. "Let´s camp here."

They took out the tent and set it up. They walked inside and he prepared the sleeping bag. Julia was a little distance away from the other two, getting undressed.

"You´re not still scared of me, are you?" asked Kira, undressed except the underwear.

Julia stopped undressing – down to only her underwear – and responded, "A little." She then walked closer to Christian. "Excuse me while I Tame with my master."

Christian sighed. _Another night full of sex, _he thought.

"Eek!"

He turned around to see, that Kira had pounced Julia and lied on top of the Catgirl. "We both wanna Tame him, but who said it must be individually?" the Panthress said and locked lips with Julia.

Julia couldn´t believe what was happening. She was getting kissed passionately by a Panthress, something she had feared. She then kissed back and slipped in her tongue. Kira pressed he D-cup breasts against Julia´s B-cup. She then undid both of their bras, and started fondling the Catgirl´s breast, making her moan.

Christian looked at the scene while blushing. He was witnessing two attractive felines kissing and groping each other. Maybe he could spend the night without Taming them.

His hope was shattered when Kira looked up at him. "Come over here, Master. We´d love your company," she purred.

Realizing he didn´t have another choice, he stripped off all his clothing and walked over to them. Kira then pounced on him and knocked him down onto his back. "Julia, come over here and help me," she commanded.

Julia did as she was told, and then fiddled with his manhood, making it erect. Once it was fully erect, Kira smiled lustfully. "Good. Now, help me with this," she said.

Both feline Pokégirls got on each side of him, lined up their breasts, and pushed them against his phallus. They then moved up and down in rhythm, making the boob-job more enjoyable for their master. While doing it, they kissed each other to make themselves horny.

After two minutes, they stopped moving. "Now for the main event," Julia stated, as she moved on top of her master, impaling herself on his hotrod.

"Don´t leave me out!" Kira stated, and moved to position herself over Christian´s head. Knowing what she wanted, he began licking her moist vagina.

The girls moaned in pleasure, as he moved his hips and tongue in tandem. Julia then bended over, to suck on Kira´s big breast. The Panthress moaned louder, and retaliated by fondling the Catgirl´s smaller bosom.

"MMMPH!" Julia let out a stifled moan as she had an orgasm.

"I´m cumming!" Kira exclaimed as she came.

Christian came into Julia, the moment he got Kira´s juices in his mouth. The three then changed position, having Kira being underneath Julia, and Christian positioned at their rear ends. The two girls began kissing, as he claimed Kira by sticking his dick into her cunt.

He then got an idea, and stuck his tail into Julia´s pussy, moving it like it was a sex toy. The girls moaned, as they kissed and played with each other´s breasts. They caught onto the idea, and used their tails on the other´s asshole, getting penetrated from there, too.

"I can´t hold it in any longer!" he grunted, and released his load into Kira. The girls came not 3 seconds later.

All satisfied, he crawled into his sleeping bag. The two felines joined him, and all three of them laid there, a little cramped up by the little space they had.

"Maybe I should buy a bigger sleeping bag," Christian thought aloud.

Julia snuggled closer to him. "Doesn´t matter, Master," she said. "I like being this close to you."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "We´re, like, glued up against you."

He put an arm around each of their waists. "Aw, how cute of you," he said.

Kira then looked at Julia. "So, are you still scared of me?" she asked.

The Catgirl shook her head. "No, not after I´ve seen how naughty you are," she answered.

"Just wait ´til we get more ´girls in our harem," Christian started. "Then you´ll get lots of time being naughty with other girls."

The two girls purred, cuddled with him, and kissed him goodnight. He then laid there, the only one awake, deep in thought. _After what I´ve seen today, it´s too early to challenge the gym leader. One more day of training should be in order. _He then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl) level 18._

_Kira (Panthress) level 25._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Expect next chapter, where they challenge the Pewter City gym leader!<p>

Jessie: Will the leader join Christian on his adventures?

James: (munching on a chocolate bar) Let´s find out next time.

dopliss: (looking at James with an angry expression) You do know what happened whenever Mizuki ate any of MY treats, right?

Meowth: Quick! Run away!

(dopliss used the Cloning technique.)

The two doplisses: Prepare for trouble, make it double!


	5. Chapter 5 Rock and roll

**dopliss: Another chapter is up.**

**Jessie: Finally. The first gym battle has arrived.**

**James: Let´s see how it turns out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and the O.C.s.**

**A/n: As I said last chapter; I stopped putting Lemon warnings in the chapters. Just expect at least one each chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>300 AS. 10:38.<em>

The tailed Tamer and his two feline Pokégirls were still fast asleep in their tent. Julia then woke up. _Wow, what a great Taming last night, _she thought. _The way I got kissed and caressed by Kira, and the ultimate penetration to finish it… I can´t imagine how it would feel with more ´girls in the harem, but whatever may join, it´ll be great, I´m sure of it. _She then thought about many positions to use during Taming, with both her master and many Pokégirls. _Ooh, I´m getting all horny just thinking about it._

She reached down in the cramped sleeping bag to touch her vagina. As she fingered herself, she started silently moaning. The noises weren´t enough to wake Christian, but it was enough to wake Kira. Noticing the Catgirl´s facial expression and moaning, she assumed she was masturbating. With a smirk, she decided to help her harem-sister, by reaching to Julia´s pussy and stroke it.

The sudden intrusion on her private part made Julia gasp in surprise. Kira rolled the entire sleeping bag so she was on top of the Catgirl, and their master next to them. "Good morning," the Panthress greeted with a hungry look. "Looks like you didn´t get enough from this night."

Julia blushed. "W-What makes you think that?" she asked embarrassed.

Kira smirked. "There´s no need to be embarrassed, my little kitty." She put her left hand to the Catgirl´s breast and her right to probe her pussy. "I was planning to have some fun on my own with you two."

The feline pair was interrupted when something entered the tent. It was a Pokégirl with white fur, big, round ears, and a long, thin tail that extended from the tailbone. The feral sniffed the air and found the Poképack. It then started looking in it, trying to find the remaining sandwiches.

Kira smiled at the intruder. "Mmm, an appetizer," she whispered to Julia. "Let´s get to know her."

Both of the felines wiggled out of the sleeping bag, and snuck up behind the feral. Julia smacked its but, and when it looked up at who did it, she got caught by both of them, in a headlock by Julia and a bear-hug by Kira. When it saw the Panthress, it panicked.

"Hello, little feral," Kira said in a seductive voice. "You snuck in here at the wrong time. You see, my harem-sister and I were about to Tame each other, and then you came and interrupted us." She reached down to the feral´s breasts, making it moan. "Your options are either to be our breakfast or our little toy to play with. And we both want you to be the latter."

Julia looked confused. "Why don´t we eat her? You called her an appetizer."

"I said that, yes, but I meant she looks good enough to eat out, not eat." They then forced the feral down, and each held a hand over its mouth to keep it from screaming. Both felines then started sucking on the rodent Pokégirl´s nipples. Despite being muted by two hands, the feral moaned in terrified pleasure. While the feral´s hands were restricted by the felines´ bodies, the two cat-types used their free hands to masturbate each other.

They then stopped sucking and changed position. Julia went behind the feral, while Kira remained on top of it. They then did what they did the night before, and used their tails to penetrate the feral´s nether holes, Kira taking the vagina and Julia taking the ass. While that happened, the Panthress silenced the feral by kissing it, while Julia fondled its breasts.

Christian awoke to the three females have their fun. He took his ´dex and scanned the feral.

_**TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl **_

_**Type**__: Animorphic - Mouse _

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common _

_**Diet**__: Herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit _

_**Role**__: Frequently domesticated Pokégirl _

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost _

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Libido**__: Average _

_**Attacks**__: Scratch, Kick, Tackle _

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, Nightvision._

_**Evolves**__: Mousewife (normal), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone + Diamond Stone), Tigermouse (Overtaming), Minimouse (Psi Crystal), Ninjanezumi (Dark Stone and Shield Stone), Metalmouse (Metal Jacket)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"_

_That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human food stores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived. _

_As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else._

_Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why._

_The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds)._

He then leaned back to enjoy the show.

"MOOOUSEEEE!" the Titmouse screamed out in orgasm. Finished with their 'toy', Julia took a Pokéball and captured the feral. The chime sounded instantly.

"Now that she´s out of the way, let´s have some fun ourselves," Kira stated.

Julia turned to face her harem-sister, but stopped when she saw her master was awake. She smiled at him and greeted, "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, you two," he greeted back. "I see that you had some fun."

Kira smirked. "And now that you´re awake, we´re getting some more fun."

He sighed. "C´mon, girls, can´t you wait for tonight?"

Both of the girls pouted. "Aw… no fair," they both said.

Not liking to see them sad, he made a compromise. "I´ll let you both have a blowjob. Does that make it better?"

They cheered up at that. They then both crawled headfirst back into the sleeping bag, and licked and sucked on his erect phallus, while probing each other´s vaginas with their tails. Feeling the need to help them in his end, Christian massaged their clitorises.

With two girls both using their tongues and mouths on him, he didn´t last long. Fortunately for him, they were horny enough to be near the edge when they began working on him.

They got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, packed their stuff, the girls got recalled, and he walked onwards.

* * *

><p><em>13:44.<em>

It took some time, but he finally arrived at Pewter City. It was the biggest of the cities he´d yet seen. The first thing he did was getting checked in at the Pokécenter.

He went over to the videophone to call Judith again. When she appeared on the screen, he didn´t have any time to say a word, before she excitedly yelled, "Christian! I saw the news! You really _do_ have a Panthress in your harem!"

He recovered from his slight shock and chuckled. "I told ya so."

She then changed subject, after having praised him. "So, where are you calling from?"

"Pewter City," he answered.

"I heard there´s a gym there. So, are you gonna go for it?"

He gave her a 'thumbs up' sign. "You bet!"

She giggled. "Well, good luck. I hope you win." The screen then turned black.

After selling the Beach Bunny and Titmouse, eating lunch, and showering, the tailed Tamer and his Pokégirls used the remainder of the day training. Afterwards, he kept his promise about Taming them in the night.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 13:53.<em>

"Alright, girls," Christian started. "It´s time for the very first gym battle. Are you ready?"

"Of course," Kira answered.

"We´re with you, Master," Julia agreed.

The girls got recalled, and he walked into the reception. An Ingenue sat behind the front desk. "Hello, sir, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I wanna try to battle the gym leader," Christian said with a smile.

The Pokégirl nodded and checked the papers in front of her. "You´re in luck, there´s no one fighting him at the moment," she said. "You can go right in."

He walked into the arena. It looked like a rocky field, with small rocks spread around. At one end of the rectangular battlefield stood a man with black eyes, and brown, spiky hair. He wore a black undershirt, an orange V-necked shirt, dark-green pants, and brown shoes with black soles. "I take it you want to challenge me?" the man asked.

Christian walked over to the other end of the field. "Yeah, you got that right," he answered.

The man then looked at his opponent with an interested look. "I know you. You´re that guy who Tamed a Panthress. I saw it on the news."

The tailed Tamer chuckled. "I see that my fame have reached far already."

The man smiled. "This might get interesting. What´s your name?"

"Christian Haydon."

"I´m Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City."

The Ingenue from the front desk then walked into the arena and stood at the side, having Brock on her right and Christian on her left. "I will act as the referee during this match," she explained.

Brock took a ´ball off his belt. "Prepare to fight!" He then threw the ball, releasing the ´girl inside.

The ´girl looked rather human, except with camouflage-like patches of grey on her skin. After scanning her, Christian knew what she was.

_**GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Rock_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Some human foods, pokéchow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content_

_**Role**__: Mining_

_**Libido**__: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4) High Density and Toughness (x8), Earth Affinity_

_**Evolves**__: Gravelgal (normal), Galem (evolved form of Gravelgal; battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_"Dependable as a Geogal" goes the saying, and that describes this type almost perfectly. A Tamed Geogal is usually mentally stable and fairly intelligent, not given to fits of emotional outbursts. The more skillful tamers can draw out the hidden emotions from an otherwise stoic Geogal._

_Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the Pokégirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone. Feral Geogals keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geogal goes without Taming, the less and less active she becomes, until she almost literally shuts down. Tamers love Geogals for their high toughness and power, but that same toughness makes them difficult to catch and Tame. However, a sustained water attack will wear away the stone hardness and leave the Geogal weakened, and usually aroused. Hence, the phrase "to get a Geogal wet" has come to hold more than one connotation._

_Girls with Rock-type Pokégirl ancestry, who go through Threshold, tend to become Geogals more than any other type._

The Geogal cracked her neck and said tiredly, "Let´s get this over with."

Christian tossed his own ´ball. "You´re first, Julia!" he said as the Catgirl emerged.

"Ready… Get set…" The Ingenue said, and finished with a shout, "GO!"

The Geogal ran toward Julia, intending to knock her out. She tried to use Tackle, but the feline jumped away and used her Quick Attack, hitting the opponent. The Geogal then used Harden to increase its defences. Julia tried to scratch the Rock-type, but it did little effect, and the Geogal used her Stone Punch, sending a rock hard fist into the Catgirl´s stomach, and sending her a couple of feet back.

"Julia!" Christian shouted. "Use Saber Claw on her!"

Obeying her master, Julia focused her energy on her claws, they started glowing, and she delivered a strong cut to the Geogal, breaking through its hardened skin! She then followed up with Fury Swipes, and scratched the Rock-type so it bled. In a last ditch effort, the Geogal grabbed Julia, jumped high up, and slammed her into the ground! Julia got up, badly injured and bleeding, and delivered a kick to the Geogal, knocking it out.

As Brock recalled his Pokégirl, Christian ran over to his Catgirl´s side. "Julia, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him while panting. "I can still fight, Master."

"You must have a good and strong heart if you worry so much about your ´girls," Brock said with a smile.

Christian looked at the gym leader with a smile. "I bet you´re like that, too."

Brock shook his head. "Nah, you´re a little more than I," he said.

Christian walked back to his end of the field. He turned around and asked, "Julia, you sure you can still fight?"

She was still panting, but had regained a little energy during the little break. She gave him a 'thumbs up', and said, "Yeah, I can."

Brock took the other ´ball he had on him. "Let´s see if you still think that once you see this one," he said. He then released the girl inside. "Go, Gina!"

What appeared was a behemoth of a Pokégirl. It was twelve feet tall, had black skin with white bands around it. It had slate grey hair, and ruby-red eyes. Christian thought it necessary to scan it.

_**ONYX, the Rock Giantess Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Rock_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human norm, supplements diet with rocks and minerals_

_**Role**__: Physical labor, construction, transportation, fire-fighting_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Earthquake Slam, Rock Throw, Harden, Self-Soften, Stone Punch, Boulder Bullets, Boulder Throw, Blade Spike, Rage Shock, Quake_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Speed (x2), Slow Regeneration_

_**Evolution**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Glass (normal)_

_Glasses change a lot upon evolution. Their transparent body becomes polished black with concentric bands of different colors (usually white) covering their body, like their namesake stone. Their eyes change to a different color, usually emerald green or sapphire blue, although other colors such as ruby red and amethyst purple have been recorded. Their hair changes color as well, usually to slate gray, although other shades have been recorded. They also undergo a huge growth spurt, growing by at least two feet, and most even more. The average Onyx is twelve feet tall, and the largest recorded individuals have exceeded fifteen feet in height. Onyxes are also extremely heavy, even more so than what their size would suggest. This is due to having a denser-than-normal body, which has been calculated to be four times the human norm. Because of their weight, some domesticates become irate at any comments about their weight._

_Onyxes lose much of their regenerative ability they had as Glasses, as well as the ability to disperse into shards. However, they still keep some of it, being able to reconstruct lost toes and digits, and even whole limbs given enough time, although they will have to consume a large quantity of food and minerals to do so. Because of this, they are often called large Marbles, although Marbles have a much faster regenerative rate. In addition, their skin is more insensitive than Marbles', although like Marbles and many other rock types, their skin still becomes sensitive when in water or when touched by plants. However, Onyxes have access to the Self-Soften technique, which naturally makes them more sensitive. Thanks to this, they have no need of water or plants to be tamed. However, due to their strength, restraints are a must._

_Onyxes are generally very gentle and pacific. Despite their strength and toughness, most of them don't make good fighters, because fighting stresses them out, making it difficult for them to concentrate on the battle at hand. However, all is not lost. Through persistent training, Onyxes can be taught to overcome most of their stressed feelings during battles, and thus can become quite capable fighters. A battle-trained Onyx can be quite a terror, most especially because they never completely get over the stress that fighting puts on them, and they will seek to end the battle as soon as possible. A favored tactic is to throw their opponents and then use Blade Spike on the area they are falling towards, resulting in an extremely painful landing._

_However, very few tamers have the dedication necessary to train an Onyx into a battle Pokégirl. Because of this, they're not often found in tamers' harems. Instead, they are often found in construction, as due to their large size, they can move heavy materials up without requiring the use of a crane, which may otherwise slow production, or elevators, which require a lot of set up. This means that many buildings get off to a faster start and can be completed much faster. They can also be useful for firefighting alongside Cuntnaws and Feraligarters, as they too can enter burning buildings and move support beams. In the event that they are found in a traveling tamer's harem, they are most likely found carrying their tamer on their shoulders._

_Onyxes have a dangerous feral state. They become aggressive and territorial, throwing boulders at anyone and anything they perceive as an intruder. Fortunately, they lose presence of mind to use their most advanced techniques, such as Blade Spike and Boulder Bullets. Unfortunately, this also includes Self-Soften, so they require large volumes of water to be tamed out of the feral state. When a Tamed Onyx starts exhibiting aggressive behavior, it is a sure sign that the Pokégirl is approaching ferality, and immediate taming is recommended._

_Threshold into Onyx is a rare occurrence, but it has happened. The first change is usually growth spurts, followed by the hardening of the skin and hair. Headaches, itchiness and nausea are common symptoms during this stage, as well as strange cravings for minerals_

"Boy, she´s big!" Christian marveled.

The Onyx, Gina, looked at the opposing Catgirl with a frown. She turned around to look at her master, and said, "Master Brock, I´m not really comfortable with attacking such a small opponent."

Brock looked reassuringly at her. "Don´t worry, Gina, Sally already weakened her down. You´ll have very little trouble with her."

Gina nodded and looked at Julia. "I don´t want to hurt you, so I´m giving you this one chance to give up."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Julia responded. "I´ll fight to the end for my master."

Gina sighed, and with a simple kick, she sent the Catgirl flying into a wall, knocking her out instantly.

Incredibly worried, Christian went over to see if Julia was still alive which she luckily was. He recalled her and walked back to the field. "This might be a tough challenge for Kira," he said.

"I take it you mean the Panthress?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Christian nodded.

"I see." Brock then talked to Gina. "You´re gonna face a Panthress, but don´t worry, she´s tame."

Gina tensed up and used Harden. "I´m ready," she said.

Kira materialized and looked at the Onyx. "Leaving the biggest one for me, huh?" she asked her master.

"Julia couldn´t beat her, so I hope you can," he replied.

She smirked at him. "Count on it." She then looked at her opponent and roared.

"Are you sure she´s tame?" Gina asked unsure.

"Where you feralborn?" Kira asked.

Feralborn is Pokégirls born in the wild by ferals. It is the opposite of domesticborn, which is Pokégirls born by Tamed Pokéwomen.

"Yes," Gina nodded.

"Well, then you got your answer," Kira said with a smug grin.

The two Pokégirls got into a fighting stance and began the battle. _This is gonna be close, _Christian thought. _Kira is weak to Rock-types, while the Onyx is weak to Fighting-types. Let´s see which of them is the weakest._

Gina started with an Earthquake Slam, punching at where Kira stood. The Panthress dodged, and the hit ended up making the ground shake, resulting in Kira almost falling over. Kira then attacked with Gatling Punch, continuously punching Gina´s leg. The Onyx moved backwards, summoned a boulder in her hands using Boulder Throw, and threw it at her opponent! Kira summoned a force field around her by using Dark Shield, and blocked the boulder, which destroyed upon contact.

Kira dissolved the force field, a little tired from using much energy to block the boulder, and used Dark Bomb on Gina, hitting her. Recovering from the attack, Gina used Boulder Bullets and fired several boulders out of nowhere at Kira! Kira dodged most of them, but got hit directly by the final one and sent into the wall!

Gina rubbed her temples. _Damn! My stress is getting to me. I really hope that was it, otherwise I´ve got to finish it quickly._

"KIRA!" Christian shouted in extreme worry.

The boulder had smashed on contact with the wall, and Kira stood there, incredibly bloody. "I´m still alive, Master, but my left arm´s broken," she said with teeth gritted in pain.

Kira then focused her energy, and fired a blast of dark chi at Gina from her right arm, by using her Chi Blast! While the Onyx was reeling back in pain, the feline used her last ounce of strength to jump up to Gina's face, and delivered a strong Stone Palm, hitting her with a rock hard open fist! The last attack made Gina fall backwards to the floor, losing her consciousness.

The Ingenue raised her left arm. "Winner of the gym battle: Christian Haydon!" she announced.

Christian quickly ran over to his wounded Panthress. "While it was very impressive what you did, I can´t allow anyone of you to fight if you´re that wounded," he said.

Kira sat up with much difficulty. "But, Master…"

"Don´t 'but, Master' me! I was ready to forfeit the match, you know!" he yelled.

She blushed at hearing that. She had never in her life seen someone as selfless as her master. He helped her up and slung her arm around his shoulder to give her some support. She then kissed him. "Sorry… I won´t make you that worried ever again," she promised.

He smiled. "Thanks. Make sure not to." He then recalled her.

Brock kneeled down to check on Gina. She Woke up and looked at him. "Sorry for losing, Master," she apologized.

He shook his head. "It´s okay, you did as well as you could." He then recalled her as well. "You both did great. Now, rest," he said to both of his Pokéballs.

_Boy, this was close, _Christian thought. _Now I´m sure we need to train more before the next gym battle._

Brock then approached him. "You did rather great for a newbie Tamer," he praised. "And your love and care for your ´girls are more solid than any kind of rock." He then took out a small, grey octagon out from his pocket. "For those things, I hereby reward you with not only 7.000 SLC, but also with the Boulder Badge." He then gave the badge to the tailed Tamer. "Congratulations."

Christian looked stunned at the badge in his hand, before clutching it, raising his hand into the air, and shout, "YAHOOO!"

He cheered happily over gaining his very first badge. He was now only one eight closer to fighting the Elite Four. He finally calmed down, and asked Brock, "Do you know where the next gym is?"

Brock chuckled. This young boy sure was eager. "There is one in Cerulean City. You´ll have to go through Mt. Moon to get there, though," he answered.

Christian smiled. "Thanks for the info. I hope we meet again at a later time. I wanna fight you again once I´m stronger." And then he walked out of the building.

A lone figure stood and peered at the gym entrance. Its eyes widened when Christian exited. It smiled to itself. _I got a toy to play with, _it thought and mentally laughed.

* * *

><p>Meowth: That concludes the first gym battle of this story. And who might this mysterious person be? Read on to find out!<p>

dopliss: Hey! That´s my line!

Meowth: That´s what you get for not letting me talk in the intro!

dopliss: You weren´t even there! You were at Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Meowth: That´s no excuse!


	6. Chapter 6 A new fiery companion

**dopliss: (looking at a beaten Team Rocket) Remember this to next time one of you tries to eat MY snacks!**

**Team Rocket: Got it…**

**Disclaimer: Once again: I don´t own anything other than my stories and characters.**

* * *

><p><em>300… Okay, screw it! You know what year it is! 16:54.<em>

Christian had healed his ´girls and was now walking down the streets of Pewter City with Julia, looking at his newly earned badge with pride. He put it into his badge case, and said to Julia, "I couldn´t have gotten it without you and Kira."

Julia blushed at the compliment. "We couldn´t have fought so well without your training, Master," she said.

"Aw, quit it with the 'Master' thing. You know my real name," Christian complained. "'Master' makes me feel too overconfident and mighty."

"You have every right to feel like that, now. You just won your very first badge."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "You know what: you´re right!" He then started running. "I´ll race you to the edge of the town and back to the Pokécenter!"

She laughed at her master´s sudden playfulness. "You´re on!" she said and started running herself.

He was in the lead because of his head start, but she seemed to slowly catch up to him. He wasn´t as fast before he started his journey, but all of the training he went through along with his ´girls seemed to pay off.

He looked back at his Catgirl, and laughed, "C´mon, slowpoke, can´t you catch u- !" He crashed into someone and fell onto his butt. "Sorry. I wasn´t looking where I was running," he apologized to the person.

"It´s okay," the person responded.

When he looked at the person, he realized it was a Pokégirl. It had red scales instead of human skin, fiery red hair, claws on its hands and feet, and a long, reptilian tail with fire sprouting at its tip. It wore orange shorts with a hole for the tail, and a purple t-shirt. Around her were four heavily stuffed bags. The Pokégirl looked franticly at the bags, and said, "Oh no! I hope none of the contents are damaged!"

Julia reached her master and helped him up. "What´s in the bags?" Christian asked.

"Groceries," the Pokégirl answered.

"They seem rather heavy." He then got an idea. "Do you mind if I helped you with carrying them?"

She waved her hand in no. "No, no thanks, you don´t need to help me."

"I insist. Consider it my way of apologizing for bumping into you." He then looked at Julia. "You´ll help too, right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

The Pokégirl shrugged and let them help. Julia carried two of the bags, while Christian carried one. With his free hand, he scanned the Pokégirl he was helping.

_**CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorphic_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon to Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish_

_**Role**__: Frontline soldiers_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes_

_**Enhancements**__: Fire powers, Endurance, claws_

_**Evolves**__: Charmelons (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great effect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on._

_These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily Tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a Taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame._

_More affectionate than her evolutions and perhaps more so than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted Tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their Tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and Tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new Tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father._

_In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing – perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however. _

Christian looked at the Charamanda, and asked, "So, may we know the name of the damsel in distress?"

The Charamanda giggled and turned her head to answer. "Blaze."

"Cute name," Julia stated.

Christian then changed subject. "So, where´re we going, Blaze?" he asked.

"My master´s apartment," she answered.

Christian was slightly confused as to why Blaze´s master didn´t go shopping, himself. "What occupation does he have?" he asked.

"He´s a Tamer."

"So, why don´t he buy stuff, himself? Or, at least, shop with you?"

Blaze turned around, and whispered to them, "The reason for that is…" She looked around nervously. "He is a lazy shithead of a bastard."

"Any reasons that he is?" asked Julia.

Blaze smeared up her sleeve to reveal a few cuts. "He inflicted these on me because I wouldn´t do a certain position during our Taming session," she explained.

Not wanting to say something awkward, the tailed Tamer and his Pokégirl followed Blaze in silence.

They arrived, after a few minutes of walking, to a four-story high apartment building. They entered and went up to third floor. "How many live here in the building?" Julia asked.

"Not that many. Most people only live here for a short while, but my master never wants to leave," Blaze answered.

Blaze walked up to a door, pulled out a key from her pocket, and opened the door. "Master, I´m home," she said upon entry.

Inside, lying on the apartment´s couch was a fat man, dressed in a filthy, stained undershirt, and boxers that was slightly stained at the front. Julia could easily tell what the stain was from. After all, she have swallowed and taken the same kind of liquid.

"What the hell took you so damn long?" the man rudely asked his Pokégirl.

Blaze looked at the clock on the wall, and responded with, "It hasn´t been TOO long. Only an hour has passed."

The man got up, walked over to Blaze, and slapped her in the face. "That´s no excuse! You should only have been gone for a few minutes!" He then noticed Christian and Julia. "And who the fuck are these assholes?"

Christian frowned at the very rude insult. "Look at the bags, genius, we´ve helped your Charamanda with the groceries," he said.

The man looked back at Blaze. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered while rubbing her sore cheek.

The man nodded and punched her in the stomach. "Who the fuck said you were allowed to get help?" he yelled.

Christian had enough of the man´s behavior and let go of the bag. "Alright, listen up!" he said. "She was carrying four heavy bags by herself, don´t you think she needed help?"

The man looked at the tailed Tamer. "The only help I´m giving her is fucking her brains straight!" he retorted.

"Exactly! That´s the only thing you do for her. You probably send her through hell and back, while you wank off right here on that couch, not wanting to move at all."

"Why, you…!"

"If you really ARE a Tamer, I suggest you show more care for your Pokégirl. I mean, I know that not all humans treat Pokégirls with respect, but at least they help them get stronger and more independent." Blaze listened intently to her helper´s kind words. "Humans are supposed to help their Pokégirls get stronger, get more experienced, feel good about themselves, and let them give birth to children when they become Pokéwomen. You, on the other hand, are only helping yourself to an early death. If you really want a Pokégirl around you, then how about helping her to get stronger, instead of helping yourself to get even more fat?"

The man was very angry by Christian´s speech. "You little prick! I can do whatever the fuck I want to her! She´s MY property, got it?"

Christian smirked, and made an insult, "That insult you just called me fits better with you. Last time I checked, I had a normal sized boner." He then tilted his head in Julia´s direction. "And I got someone to prove it true, right here."

Blaze walked over to the couch, determination on her face. "Where the fuck are YOU going?" the man asked her.

She took a bundle of his clothes and took his belt. "He´s right, 'Master', you ARE a little prick. Both in personality and in bed." She took the only Pokéball on the belt and let it fall down on the ground. "You wanna know MY view of our relationship? It´s like THIS!" And then she smashed her ´ball with her foot. She then rubbed her head. Disobeying one´s Tamer gives psychic backlashes.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" the man screamed in rage.

Blaze recovered from her headache. "I don´t want to be with you anymore," she answered. "In fact, now that I think about it, I NEVER wanted to be with such an asshole-like, forever unsatisfied, dick-less, cock-sucking, Titmouse-bastard like you!"

Julia then smelled something. "Do you guys smell something burning?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and smelled the air. They could all smell something on fire. Christian looked out the window, and yelled in shock, "The building´s on fire!"

The man turned to Blaze. "You little bitch! You set the building on fire before coming up here!" he shouted. He then ran towards her to punch her, but Christian intercepted him and roundhouse-kicked him in the stomach.

"She didn´t set this place on fire! Think before you act, for once!" Christian yelled.

Julia walked over to the man, tripped him, and put the bags on him. "Here´s your bags, by the way," she said.

"We need to evacuate this place!" Christian yelled.

The tailed Tamer and the two Pokégirls ran out of the room, the heat of the flames reaching them. "I´ll help the people on the upper floor out of here! I´m a Fire-type, so I should be fine!" Blaze said and went up the stairs.

Christian and Julia ran to the bottom floors, alerting the other residents all the while, and made it outside. They watched as people ran out of the door, the flames spreading to other buildings, and the fire department showed up and used their hoses and Water-type Pokégirls to put out the fire.

When no one else exited the burning apartment building for the next two minutes, Christian became worried. "Blaze is still in there!" he said to Julia.

"I know, but let´s hope the fire department can put out the fire!" the Catgirl responded.

Christian gritted his teeth. "I can´t just stand here!" he growled. "I´m going in!" And then he ran into the burning building.

"MASTER!" Julia called out, as the flames covered the entrance.

Christian ran up the stairs, coughing from the smoke. "BLAZE!" he called out.

He saw her on the second floor staircase. "No one else is in here! Let´s get out!" she said.

Suddenly, the ceiling gave away, and debris covered Blaze, forcing her to lie under the broken and burning ceiling and furniture! Christian panicked and tried to pull her free, but to no use. He then tried to lift the debris off of her, but the flames covering them burned his hands.

He then came to a final idea. "I know one more way to get you out, but you´ll have to trust me!" he said.

"What is it?" she asked. She got her answer when he took out a Pokéball. "Is that the only option?"

"Decide quickly, the ceiling´s giving in!"

True to word, more debris fell and ruined the stairs that went down. "Okay! ´Ball me!" she screamed.

He quickly threw his ´ball at her, she got captured, and he picked it up. He coughed and started to lose consciousness due to the smoke. Knowing that there was no way down the stairs, he ran toward an open window, and jumped out of it. He rolled when he landed and lost consciousness.

A shady figure looked at the scene from a big distance. "Aw, no fun, everyone survived. Bo-ring!" it said to itself.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 12:30.<em>

Christian awoke in a white room. He looked around, and judging by the trays of doctor equipment and complete silence; he assumed he was in a hospital bed. He looked at his bedside and saw Julia sleep on a bench.

She slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing her master awake, hugged him. "You´re alive!" she exclaimed happily. "You idiot, you could´ve died!"

He hugged her back. "And make you and Kira sad? Not gonna happen. Ever!" he said.

She let go of him, and asked, "Why the hell did you go back? It´s not like Blaze was part of your harem."

"She´s not part of my harem, yes, but she hasn´t deserved to die yet," he explained.

"My, you seem to have a big heart of gold, if you go to do stuff like that."

The two feline people looked at the newcomer. It was a gorgeous, sexy woman, with DD-cup breasts, holding a chart, and wearing a nurse uniform. "Good to see you´re awake, sir," she said in a weird accent.

Christian looked around the room. "Do you know where my stuff is, nurse?" he asked.

The nurse went over to the left of the room, grabbed the bundle that was his belt, t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, and gave it to him. "Your boxers are in the shorts. We needed to check your entire body for burn wounds," she said.

He blushed at the fact that people have seen – and worse, touched – his naked body. He then asked, "What´s my condition?"

"How should I know?" She then noticed the chart in her hands, smacked her head, and looked at it. "It says here that you are good to go. Your lungs were cleared for the carbon dioxide from the smoke, and your skin was healed of all signs of damage."

He nodded. "Good to know. Thank you."

The nurse nodded, walked out of the room, and closed the door after her. "Are Bimbos like her usually that stupid?" Julia asked.

"Bimbos…?" Christian asked himself and looked up the entry in his ´dex.

_**BIMBO, the Default Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Human-style diet_

_**Role**__: Menial labor, any task which does not require a lot of complex thinking_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: None_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Punch,__Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle_

_**Enhancements**__: No physical changes as they age, Disease resistant, Toughness (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: Hyperdoll (mistreatment), Pyrebare (__bear-type ancestry + Fire Stone__), Glamourpuss (Cat E-Medal), Muse__ (Psi Crystal) _

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_No one really quite knows what to make of the Bimbo Pokégirl. They're tall, sexy Pokégirls with DD-Cup breasts at the smallest, long, shimmery blonde hair and gold, glittery fingernails, and extraordinarily curvy bodies. They are very fun-loving and easy going and will accept Tamings from anyone who asks nicely. Their skin is always soft and smooth, never with any blemishes on it, and has only a slight give to it. Their external features also do not age, however they do age internally. Some who are fans of Bimbos call them the perfect Pokégirl. They are sexy, beautiful, and always eager to spread their legs for their Tamer._

_There's just one little problem with them._

_To put it in the most polite manner possible, they… aren't that bright._

_Bimbos suffer from two major psychological afflictions: They are air-headed, and have hard times retaining complex information, and suffer from an attention span deficit. They can be distracted by waving a piece of tinfoil at them. They also tend to speak in an irritating Valley Girl accent. Bimbos, some say, were Sukebe's first mistake, and the precursors to the much more useful Ingenue._

_That is not to say that they are useless._

_Bimbos can easily handle simple tasks, including jobs in assembly lines and instant-cooking meals. They are tough, and can be taught a few useful attacks, so some people use them to test an opponent and see what they can do before sending in their real fighters._

_Bimbos are usually found in Harems that also have Damsels in it, usually with Tamers that have little interest in battling. Bimbos have a fairly decent-sized pleasure threshold, and can hold their own in a Sex Battle. When working, they are usually placed with Ingenues to supervise them and prevent self-inflicted injuries from distractions or carelessness._

_One thing that was discovered is that if you mistreat your Bimbo enough, she will evolve. But since Bimbos are fairly easy to care for and extremely willing to be tamed, letting a Bimbo become a Hyperdoll is nothing short of inexcusable._

_Bimbos are a fairly common Threshold._

Christian shook his head. _How can something so incompetent with such lack of attention ever be a nurse?_

"Anyway, what happened with Blaze? I didn´t see her with you," Julia asked.

"She was trapped under some debris, so I captured her to save her," he told.

"So, she is now part of the harem?"

He took her ´ball off the belt. "Yeah, so let´s introduce her." He then released Blaze.

Blaze emerged and took in her surroundings. She then noticed Christian, and greeted, "Hello, my savior."

"So, what´re you gonna do now?" he asked.

The Charamanda looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I only caught you to save you, I didn´t do it to force you into my harem. You are free to go," he explained.

The Fire-type´s eyes started to water. "You´re giving me a choice?" she asked.

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn´t?"

"Any other Tamer," Julia suggested.

Blaze ran over to him and hugged him. "That´s the sweetest a Tamer has ever done to me!" she exclaimed, tears of joy going down her eyes.

He hugged her back. "So, what´re you gonna do?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes. "Does this answer your question?" Then she passionately kissed him.

They parted lips, and he asked, "I take it you want to stay?"

She nodded. "Yes. Will I get a new name?"

He shook his head. "No, like Julia said, it´s a cute name suited to a cute girl."

Blaze blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Master."

"By the way, my name is Christian."

"And I´m Julia," the Catgirl introduced herself.

Christian then took Kira´s Pokéball. "There´s another one of your harem-sisters here." He then released his Panthress.

The moment Blaze saw the dark feline emerge, she screamed in panic, "Ahh! A Panthress! RUN!" She was then surprised that neither her new master nor her new harem-sister panicked. "Um, what´s going on?" she asked.

Kira looked at the Charamanda and sighed. "Hi. I´m Kira, don´t worry, I´m tame, I won´t hurt you. And you are?" she said quickly.

"B-Blaze…" she stuttered.

Kira then looked at her master in the hospital bed, and became worried. "Master! Why are you in a hospital?" she asked.

"He… He is because he saved me," Blaze explained.

Kira looked at the Fire-type, before smiling at her master. "You are a brave, little boy, Master."

Christian chuckled from the praise, before he introduced, "Kira, this is Blaze. Blaze, this is Kira. You two and Julia are harem-sisters, now."

Blaze nervously extended her hand to Kira. "A p-pleasure to m-m-meet you, Kira," she stuttered.

Kira took the offered hand, pulled, and embraced the Charamanda in a hug. "The pleasure is mutual," she said.

After getting dressed and recalling his ´girls, Christian went back to the Pokécenter´s training room. After explaining the method of training, the four started training.

* * *

><p><em>21:47.<em>

Christian and his harem sat in his room. He had strengthened himself to get a little stronger, while Julia, Kira and Blaze had reached level 20, 29 and 17 respectively.

"Remind me why we´re sleeping here tonight," Kira said to her master.

"After all we´ve been through yesterday and today, it´ll be too tiring to head out to Mt. Moon," he answered. "We´ll do it tomorrow morning."

Julia smirked. "But until then, how about some Taming?" she suggested.

"Good idea!" Kira agreed.

Christian chuckled. "You two never get enough, do you?" he asked. "I think you two must pass, this time."

The two felines´ ears drooped. "Aw, why not?" they both asked.

"Fine then." He then looked at his harem´s new addition. "Blaze, what would you prefer most: a Taming session with only me, or with all three of us?"

Blaze looked at the three. "Um, I think you´re enough for now, Master," she decided.

Pouting, the feline Pokégirls were both recalled to their ´balls. Christian then undressed himself to his birthday suit and lay down on the bed. Blaze blushed and took off her shirt, revealing her orange belly and chest.

After removing her shorts and putting out her tail´s flame, she walked over to the bed and lay down beside her master. She hugged him from behind, before crawling down to his phallus. Without making it get stiff, she surrounded it with her mouth and started teasing it with her tongue, making it get erect. While she was taking care of his manhood, Christian pulled her buttocks to his face and started licking her folds.

She moaned as she got licked from behind. She could feel how big he was in her mouth. He was right: he DID have a bigger dick than her old master. She swallowed the semen that erupted from him, pulled her head away from the penis, and moaned as she became wetter and wetter down there. "Master, you´re so- AHH!" she moaned as she came.

She turned around, removed her butt from her master´s face, and lay on top of him. After some more cuddling, he spun them around so he was on top, and impaled her with his bulging cock. She moaned and held him close with her legs around his butt, wrapped her tail around his waist, pulled him to her with her arms, and caught him in a passionate kiss. He, in turn, pumped her with his organ.

"Master, you´re incredible," Blaze moaned.

"I´ve been experienced by my kitties," he said with a smirk.

They resumed kissing, as they got closer to spilling over. "I´m gonna cum! I´m cumming! I´m… gonna… cu-um!" Blaze moaned as she let out her juices. It turn, Christian released his flood gates inside her.

They pulled the covers over them, and cuddled. "I think I´m gonna enjoy your company?" she said.

"Heh, don´t worry, I have only just begun my quest. There´s a long road until I have beaten Kanto," he replied.

After some more cuddling, both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 11:12.<em>

Christian stood outside the Pokécenter with his stuff on his back and his harem out. "Alright girls, it´s time to get my second badge," he said. "Are you ready for the journey to Cerulean City?"

"Yep," Julia responded.

"You bet," Kira said.

"We´re going wherever you´re going," Blaze said proudly.

"Alright, then." He turned around. "Cerulean, here we come!" And then they were off.

* * *

><p>Jessie: What might happen to our heroes now?<p>

James: Would he encounter more trouble?

Jessie: 'Trouble'?

dopliss: Hoo, boy.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

dopliss: Bla, bla. Join us next chapter, folks!

Jessie and James: (angrily shouting) DON´T YOU DARE INTERUPT OUR MOTTO!

dopliss: Oh shit!


	7. Chapter 7 Feline importance

**(dopliss lying on the floor, bleeding)**

**Team Rocket: Learn that to next time!**

**dopliss: (groggily) …Point taken…**

**Disclaimer: Once again: I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><em>14:12.<em>

Our heroes were walking through the forest. Christian was looking at his map, while his Pokégirls were on the lookout for ferals. "Master, how far are we from Mt. Moon?" Julia asked.

Christian answered without looking up from the map, "It takes two days of walking before we reach a small town. Once we leave that, there´s only one more day before we reach Mt. Moon."

Julia groaned. "That´s three whole days. We´ll grow into Pokéwomen by that time," she exaggerated.

He looked up and turned his head to look at them. "Speaking of which, how old are you three?" he asked.

"16." Julia answered.

"23." Kira responded.

"And I´m 17." Blaze finished.

"So that makes me the youngest of us, huh?" he assumed.

"You´re 15? That´s a young age for a Tamer," Kira stated.

He shrugged. "I wanted to start as soon as possible. That way, I can have a career longer."

They walked a little longer in silence. Blaze then thought of something. "Master, since there´s three of us in your harem, who´re you gonna pick as your Alpha?" she asked.

An Alpha is the title of the leading Pokégirl in a Tamer´s harem. She will have command over the harem, being her master´s second in command, and have more Taming sessions than the others. A Beta can also be elected. She would be the leader after the Alpha, and one is usually picked if the harem is too big.

"I´m still undecided," he answered. "You´re all great combatants, but I can´t decide which of you that´s better."

They then passed a lake. Christian stepped in a small puddle that was connected to the rest of the lake, unknowingly alerting something in the bottom of the lake.

"Alright." Christian turned around to face his ´girls. "We need to keep up the training, even though we´re out in the wild." Something rose out of the water. "I suggest you attack uninhabited trees and spar with each other, while I wi- GUAARGH!"

Two long appendages grabbed the tailed Tamer and held him in the air! His captor was a Pokégirl with almost see-through, blue skin, and six long tentacles sprouting from its back. Christian quickly scanned her.

_**TITACRUEL, the Scavenger Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Animorph/Not Very Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Water/Poison_

_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon_

_**Diet:**__ carnivore (usually preys on Pokégirls and tamers alike)_

_**Roles:**__ scavengers, captures any unwary Pokégirls and tamers for food_

_**Libido:**__ Low_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Fire, Rock, Ground, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Electric, Plant, Psychic_

_**Attacks:**__ Wrap, Bubble Beam, Supersonic, Acid, Paralyze Sting, Poison Sting, Tentacle Bondage Attack_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Strength (x6), extra appendages (tentacles on its back), fast swimmer, enhanced digestive system, can breathe underwater, enhanced sensitivity in their tentacles_

_**Evolves:**__ Octopussy (Water Stone)_

_**Evolves From:**__ Titacool (normal)_

_Titacruel is the evolved form of Titacool. They prefer being a loner unlike their counterparts who are always in __pairs;__ because they are much stronger than Titacools__,__ they can live alone unless seeking mates or needs Taming. Titacruels have more numerous tentacles on their back unlike Titacools who only have few, which makes it easier for Titacruels to grab their prey. If their tentacles are cut, new ones easily grow and replace the cut ones. They prefer live prey than dead ones, but they are also known to eat dead bodies for__ nourishment like their sisters__ when there is no live prey around. Titacruel are about two feet taller than Titacool, and have small breasts that are only A-cup sized, not gaining any larger breasts since evolving from its basic form._

_These Pokégirls are almost completely lesbians. Titacruel__s__ are hunt__ing__ often for their meals, and are known to stalk beaches all over the world for human and Pokégirl prey alike. Titacruel__s__ are amazing in battle, using their tentacles to bind their opponent or multiple opponents with paralyzing and poisonous stingers. Titacruel__s__, unlike their earlier evolution, are capable of surviving both in fresh and salt water. When looking for a Taming, they prefer to take on multiple Pokégirls at once, rather than try for a one-on-one Taming with a single Tamer or Pokégirl. __A __Titacruel that were caught as a Titacool, or Threshold directly may still enjoy only one partner, but she may be left with a dull feeling of being unfulfilled. Titacruel__s__ are slower than their earlier evolution, due to the now compromised streamline that they once possessed with the numerous tentacles that emerge from their back and waist. However, even with the loss of mobility on land and in water, they are capable of launching themselves quickly underwater, thanks to their ability to use their many tentacles to provide propulsion. A Titacruel appreciates strength, to the point where she enjoys a wrestling match before a Taming to get her blood 'boiling'._

_However, even her strength gives out when not in water for extended periods of time. A Titacruel can survive outside of a Pokéball or water for up to six hours before needing to become submerged again. They also dry up quickly in hot or extremely cold weather, and become exceedingly lethargic as they become more and more dehydrated. Titacruel rarely are caught for a Harem due to their nature of preferring Pokégirls over humans, as well as because of their fully evolved form being unable to move on land and being fully lesbian in orientation. Some Tamers have decided to attempt to tame them in hopes of possibly finding a different evolution than Octopussy by making their Titacruel to become more interested in the Tamer than in multiple partners (much the same way some Tamers attempt to do the same with Dildoran Pokégirls). Any and all attempts have been unsuccessful, so far._

The Titacruel saw the ´dex, smacked it out of her prey´s hand making it fall to the ground, and covered him with her tentacles, wrapping them around his mouth and restraining his arms and legs. The tentacles around him then glowed purple, and he ceased to struggle.

"She must have paralyzed him!" Kira screamed.

The feral noticed the Panthress, but just thought it was just some harmless, black-furred feline. It growled at the three Pokégirls that opposed it and tried to keep it from getting a meal.

"You slimy bitch! Let go of him!" Blaze screamed.

"Calm down!" Julia yelled at her harem-sister. "It´s out in the middle of the lake, we can´t approach it. And if we try to hit it with a distance attack, it might kill Master. We need to approach this differently." She then dished out orders. "Kira, circle around her right side! Blaze, take the left!"

The feral looked on in confusion at the two moving opponents.

"STRIKE!" Julia shouted.

Kira used her Chi Blast and fired the burst of energy at the feral, while Blaze used her Flamethrower to blow a burst of fire at it! The feral got hit from both sides and hissed in pain.

"Kira, free Master!" Julia ordered.

Using her Dark Blade technique, the Panthress created a sword of purple energy and flung it at the tentacles holding her master, cutting them off! Christian fell into the water, still paralyzed, and started sinking. Julia took a running start, leaped at the feral, and used her Saber Claw to slit the Titacruel´s throat! The feral fell back under the water, bleeding and dying, as Julia swam for her master. She spotted him, still covered in the removed tentacles. She grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

She emerged, pulled Christian to the lakeshore, removed the tentacle remains, and used CPR on him. He started breathing again, and panted from the lack of oxygen he previously suffered. "Are you okay, Master?" Julia asked concerned, as her harem-sisters joined the two.

"I… I´ll survive…" he panted. He then looked directly at Julia. "You know… while I was paralyzed… I heard you remain coolheaded and give orders to… save me… I´m proud of you… Julia." He closed his eyes. "I´ve made up my mind." He opened his eyes and looked proudly at his Catgirl. "Due to those actions… I think you´ve deserved the position of Alpha." He looked at the others. "Don´t you two agree?"

Kira and Blaze smiled and nodded. Julia looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He did his best to nod. "As serious as I´m a guy," he said.

The Catgirl picked him up and kissed him. "Thanks, Master. It means a lot to me," she said.

They helped him to his legs and carried him until the Paralyze Sting´s effect wore off.

* * *

><p><em>21:41.<em>

After more walking, and Christian finally regaining control of his body, our heroes had set up camp for the night. They now all sat inside their tent, with Blaze having to put out her tail. "Alright, ladies, if we run tomorrow, we should be in the next town in no time," Christian said.

"Good. We can get to Mt. Moon in no time," Blaze stated. Kira then poked the Charamanda in the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"I don´t think any stops for training is necessary before we reach Cerulean, Master," Julia advised. "With the ferals and possible other Tamers to pass by, fighting them should be equivalent to the trai… Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Kira and Blaze was looking at their new Alpha with a sultry smirk. Both then leaped at her and pinned her to the ground. "Now that you´re the Alpha around here, I think we should celebrate it," Kira said.

Blaze got up and undressed herself. Once naked, she turned to her master and forcibly stripped him of his clothes. "I´ll go first," she said, tackled Christian to the ground, and impaled herself on his slowly stiffening hotrod. As she moved up and down on him, Julia and Kira – who also undressed themselves – came over and started sucking on the Charamanda´s breasts. The females´ tails lashed around in the pleasure of the Taming.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! Blaze cried out in orgasm, and the tailed Tamer followed later.

Julia lifted her reptilian harem-sister off her master, and said, "Alright, now I want a go with hi-"

But before she could make her move, Kira grabbed him and let him do her by lying under him, and wrapping her arms, legs and tail around him. Unsatisfied with the 'cock-stealer', Julia went over to the Panthress´ moaning mouth and forced her to lick her nether lips. Blaze decided to return the favor from her turn, and went behind the Catgirl to fondle her breasts and slap her tail against the feline´s butt cheeks.

Kira finally moaned out in orgasm and, in return, got filled with semen. Christian was released and he walked over to crawl into his sleeping bag. Julia took her revenge and laid both of her harem-sisters down on their backs. "Now, I´ll take some of that cum that went into you two," she said and sucked on their vaginas, trying to get the semen inside them. Realizing it wasn´t satisfying enough, she crawled over to the sleeping bag to join her master. So did Kira and Blaze.

If Christian thought it was cramping being three in a sleeping bag, being four in one was like being a tennis ball in a jewel case. "Now I _definitely _sure we need a bigger sleeping bag," he said.

Julia – who lied on top of him, had Kira on her left and Blaze on her right – struggled to reach down to his manhood. "Come. On. Damn. You," she grunted. She then got hold of it and tried to position herself. "There! Now. Get. In. me." And then she plunged him into her. "Ah, yeah, _there_ we go."

They then all had their jobs. Julia did her best to move up and down, which could only be a few centimeters from the base; Kira deeply and passionately kissed her master, using her tongue to intensify it; Blaze probed Kira with her tail while sucking on her Alpha´s breast and fondling her own; And Christian used his own tongue in the kiss while probing Blaze with _his _tail.

As the wonderful feeling of pleasure from the foursome was surging through the four, things had to come to an end when they all came. After pulling his harem´s Pokéballs near him in case they couldn´t get out the next morning, the tailed Tamer and his ´girls fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 12:34.<em>

Christian walked alone. He decided to let his harem rest. Plus, it was a good idea to hide them from ferals and challenging Tamers. He then came across an interesting sight. It was an incredibly clear lake, but it wasn´t that that was the interesting part.

The real interesting thing was the two Pokégirls at the shore. Both were felines with claws, but their appearance was different. One had a lithe figure and legs that of an athlete, and was 6 feet tall. It had golden-yellow fur and long hair with black spots all over it, round, cheetah-like ears, golden eyes, a B-cup, a small scar on her left shoulder, and slight signs of a muzzle. The other was 6´2, and with more of a muscular build. It had lime-green fur and short hair, two yellow, horizontal stripes on its back, a firm D-cup, a human-like face, a vertical scar on her back, and calm, blue eyes. Both seemed to be hungry, if one looked at their skinny stomachs.

Still remaining unseen by the ferals, Christian decided to scan the two. First the one…

_**CHEETIT (AKA Cheetah), the Fast Cat Pokégirl.**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (cheetah)_

_**Element**__: Normal/Steel_

_**Frequency**__: Rare, Uncommon (Crescent Moon, Crimson Leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Human standard, heavy on meats, fish and proteins_

_**Role**__: Strike Troops, Range-hunters_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock, Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Ground, Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Sabre Claw, Tail Slap, Double Kick, Tornado Run, Hyper Kick, Iron Tail, Hyper Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Pneumatic Drill, Iron Punch_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Smell (x4), Enhanced Eyesight (x2), Nightvision_

_**Evolves**__: Cheetaura (Normal), Leopardess (Crippling Injury + Recovery + Delta Bond)_

_**Evolves From**__: Catgirl (Cat E-Medal)_

_Cheetits were used during the War of Revenge for quick in-and-out strikes against lone targets, and often acted as support for Lioness Prides out in open areas. Mainly deployed in the areas of the Crescent Moon and the Dark Continent, after the war ended, these fast felines went feral and began populating those areas more heavily than others. Historians find this somewhat ironic, given that the main concentration of these Pokégirls is the same area where their feline base once roamed._

_Standing on average between 4 and 7 feet, this breed is highly variable in height, though their body type is almost always a runner's physique. Lithe with powerful legs, this feline breed usually has a small-to-modest bust size though a few variances have been recorded. This breed leans toward the more animalistic side of the Near Human spectrum, with light muzzles, golden feline eyes, and a coat of golden-yellow fur flecked with black spots. Variations have been noted in coat color, though usually this is the shade of solid fur on the stomach. Closer to human members of the breed are often thresholders, with only eyes, rounded cheetah ears, and a long tail to denote them as Pokégirls_

_Cheetits are prized for their outstanding speed and fighting prowess. The breed is often the target of visiting Tamers from afar who travel to the Crescent Moon or Crimson Leagues to get their hands on one. One of the fastest ground- runners of all Pokégirl breeds, on a level road, these steel types have been clocked up to 270 mph, (434.4 km/h). Sadly, the breed can't maintain such speeds for long; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods, (in the prime of health, an average individual could maintain her top speed for thirty minutes before fatigue sets in)._

_When it comes to martial battles, the breed ultimately puts their speed to great use, highlighting the fact it is the basis for the majority of these fast felines' attacks. If the area allows, Tornado Run is often a starting maneuver, though some simply dodge before choosing the right moment to attack. However, if there isn't considerable room, often the breed's Steel-type techniques will be used. It keeps them closer to the opponent where they could be injured, but this strategy allows the breed to strike hard and fast with hit and run tactics. Overall, the breed fares well against most opponents, though typically has trouble to those elements they are weak to._

_When it comes to their place in a Harem, it should be noted that while most of the breed hold the "speed is life" mantra, they can slow themselves down for their Tamer or their Harem-sisters. Even Cheetit Pokékits (sometimes called Cheetahs) seem to instinctively hold speed as important, though often they tend to crash when getting adjusted to their immense speed. These speedy steel types tend to want the Alpha position, but most will admit it may not be a good idea; as many just want the chance to be out of their Pokéball more often to stretch their legs and run around. Considered obedient in general most will be subservient to their Tamer and the Alpha Pokégirl, making the breed favored often in conservative leagues. A caring breed overall, these felines are able to get along with a number of breeds. In particular, the Charlie Angel breeds, and feline Pokégirls, especially the Lioness often make outstanding teams and trusted friends with this fast feline breed. They are known to dislike rodent and canine breeds in general, though training and threat of or use of taming cycles on both breeds will get the two to coexist in a harem._

_Often considered passionate lovers, most members of the breed enjoy their fur (or hair for near human members) being petted while being tamed. Typical traits for the breed are to be very dominant and aggressive when the taming initially starts, but as taming continues, the breed becomes more submissive to their Tamer. Most Cheetits are heterosexual by a majority, though many of the breed tame females, either humans or other Pokégirls, out of necessity. Luckily, unlike the Psi-Dyke, this breed is capable of being tamed by females to the same effectiveness as males. A popular saying among feline enthusiasts is that if you make a Cheetit purr during Taming, you will have very good luck in the near future._

_Threshold to become a Cheetit is rare in areas where the breed is more common, with a more likely result being a Catgirl. Ear migration and tail growth happens first, followed by eye color change and claw growth. In closer to human members of the breed, this is where threshold stops, though more animalistic thresholders continue on to fur growth and possible muzzle growth._

Then the other…

_**WARCAT (aka BATTLECAT), the Powerful Pussycat Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: carnivorous_

_**Role**__: protecting her Tamer and Harem-sisters, tracking opponents_

_**Libido**__: Average (seasonally becomes High)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Growl, Bite, Glare, Slash, Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Fury Swipes, Slice 'n' Dice, Sabre Claw, Counter, BearHug, Resist, Head Butt, Tail Slap_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Toughness, Endurance, Night Vision_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Wildcat (battle stress)_

_Every so often, a Wildcat will meet a foe that sex attacks don't work against. There are some opponents that are just either too tough to let her get that close for as long as she needs, or are disciplined enough to shake her off before she can bring them to orgasm. Usually when this happens, the Wildcat is just defeated, her confidence obviously falling when she meets such a foe. Sometimes however, she can't afford to lose. When such a situation happens, when a Wildcat is in a match that she absolutely has to win and sex attacks won't win the fight, she evolves into Warcat._

_As a Warcat, she gains several inches of height, and quite a bit of muscle mass. Her breasts don't gain any size, but do firm up a little, bouncing less when she moves. A large majority of all Warcats have lime green fur, with yellowish-green horizontal stripes across their back. Exceptions to this rule are not unknown however. Warcats prefer to have short hair so it can't be grabbed easily in combat. All of her previous form's sex attacks are lost, given up so she can use more punishing moves. She becomes less playful as well, her personality more resembling a soldier on leave than anything else. A Warcat has learned the hard way that there is more to life than just sex (although sex remains a significant part of it), and that she can't afford to focus on that part to the exclusions of all else. Warcats have a very large ability to hold a grudge and can track enemies by scent to give them what they deserve._

_Whereas her sister type, the Boobcat, is made for speed and agility, a Warcat is built to both absorb damage and dish it out. She doesn't have any long-range attacks, relying on Leap to help her close the distance to her opponents. When that happens the match is usually over, since she uses her prodigious strength to begin raining heavy blows down on her opponent. Few foes can last long against a Warcat in battle._

_In bed, a Warcat usually has to be laden with heavy restraints to make sure she doesn't injure or kill her Tamer with her powerful muscles. Warcats don't mind this at all, and rather enjoy being in a position where they can let their guard down. Beyond that, they have few real preferences for Taming, although individual Warcats remember all the positions and techniques they tried as Wildcats, and may have developed a personal favorite from among them._

_Feral Warcats tend to leave other people alone if left alone themselves. Tamers trying to capture one are advised to send in several strong Flying and Psychic Pokégirls to take advantage of the Warcat's natural weaknesses. There are virtually no known cases of Threshold girls becoming Warcats, with only two being reported in the last century. Both cases resulted in accidental death of family members because the Threshold Warcat didn't know her own strength. Needless to say, if a Threshold girl were to become a Warcat, she would most likely be quickly sent away to a Pokégirl ranch for the safety of others._

He didn´t want to try and catch them, despite how useful they could be in his harem. They looked peaceful together. He didn´t want to ruin that by beating them up and capturing them. But he was thirsty, and then he slowly sneaked toward the lake to get something to drink, hoping the ferals didn´t notice him.

Sadly for him, fortune was not on his side, today. The Cheetit saw the tailed Tamer move towards the lake. She poked her Warcat friend and pointed at the human. "Tit, chee. Cheetit. (Hey, look. A human)" she said in her breeds language.

The Warcat looked at him. "Warcat, war cat, cat. Cat war, cat ,cat. (He´s part human. Look at his ears and tail)" she responded.

"Chee, tit chee? (Do you think we should Tame him?)"

Both of their stomachs rumbled. The Warcat shook her head. "War, cat Warcat. (No, let´s just eat him)" she said.

The Cheetit´s ears drooped in disappointment, but she knew her friend was right. Both then walked on all fours over to their coming meal.

Christian had reached the lake, scooped up some water in his hands, and drank it. He then saw in the water´s reflection, that the two ferals had approached him and hovered over him. it was times like this that he was glad that he could communicate with feral, feline Pokégirls. He turned around, and said, "Hi, I´m just here to take a drink. I´ll be leaving in a moment."

The Warcat ignored him, picked him up and slammed him face-first into the ground. The bigger of the felines pushed his head to keep it on the ground, while the Cheetit sat on his legs to keep him from getting up. Both then bared the claws on their free hands and scratched his back violently! While squirming in pain, Christian did his best to reach for his ´ball and release his Panthress, which he managed to do.

When Kira emerged, both she and the ferals froze. The former from seeing her master get attacked, and the latter two from the Panthress, herself. Kira angrily roared at them, and the two scrambled off their prey and ran away, fast.

Kira looked back at her master and saw, in horror, that his whole back had been torn off! Blood was flowing from him, fast. She quickly took the other ´balls from his belt and released her harem-sisters, who screamed and almost puked in horror at the sight. "He got attacked by ferals! We need to get him to a town and to a hospital! And FAST!" Kira ordered.

The three harem members lifted their master up, making sure his back didn´t face the ground, and ran off into the direction they were traveling in, all hoping that he will survive.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 22._

_Kira (Panthress) level 30._

_Blaze (Charamanda) level 20._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Poor Christian. Let´s hope he survives.<p>

Jessie: Too bad the weekend´s over. You could´ve uploaded chapters each day, if you had more free time.

dopliss: That is another reason why I hate school!


	8. Chapter 8 A sprout in hot water

**(dopliss sits at a desk, writing formulas)**

**James: Homework?**

**dopliss: Math.**

**James: Chapter?**

**dopliss: Right here.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? This story!**

* * *

><p><em>10:15.<em>

Christian awoke and was greeted by a white ceiling. He remembered and figured what happened. _I got torn to shreds, the girls got worried, and now I´m in a hospital, _he thought. He looked to his right to see his harem sleeping in chairs. He smiled. _They must´ve been worried about me._

Julia then stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw her master awake, she said, "You are REALLY lucky, you know that?"

He sat up, with much pain. "I survived because of you three," he said. "At least we´re in the city before Mt. Moon."

Julia was shocked over his sudden change of subject. "You IDIOT!" she yelled, abruptly waking Kira and Blaze. "Your entire BACK was torn off, and you´re only glad that we´re nearing the fucking mountain? If you released us, or didn´t go near the ferals, this wouldn´t have happened!"

He hung his head in shame. "Sorry…" he apologized. "I didn´t want you to worry."

Julia relaxed and went over to hug him, her harem-sisters following suit. They let go, and Julia said, "Master, I think that, from now on, you have to have at least one member of your harem out with you when you´re traveling."

He looked at her. "But…."

"Master, it´s for your own good." She touched his back, making him notice the bandages covering it. "We don´t want you to end up in bandages, again."

He reached back to touch the wrappings. "Did the staff inform you of my condition?" he asked.

"You should be able to leave at noon," Kira informed him.

Re reached down to his waist for his ´dex, but he found out he was only dressed in his boxers. Blaze took his ´dex, which was on a chair with the rest of his clothes, and checked the time. "One hour and three quarters before noon, Master," she said.

"So, what to do now?" he asked.

Julia laid him down and pulled the covers over him. "Sleep, Master. We will just train at the Pokécenter." Then she and the other girls kissed him and left.

As the two felines and the Charamanda left the room, a NurseJoy and a brunette Ingenue saw them exit. "Isn´t that the room with the feline Tamer?" the latter asked the former.

"Yes," the NurseJoy answered. "He´s quite attractive, don´t you think?"

"Yes. I´m glad that we´re his personal nurses."

The NurseJoy grimaced. "But he could have been a patient with a less gross damage. I mean, did you see his back?"

"No."

"EXCACTLY! It wasn´t there! I almost lost my lunch."

"Well, at least he´s all fixed up." The Ingenue then smirked and whispered in her friend´s ear, making her blush.

"We can´t do that!" the NurseJoy protested.

"C´mon, it´ll be fun. Besides, it´s a good way for him to make up for emptying your stomach," the Ingenue smirked and lead her friend to a broom closet.

* * *

><p><em>10:45.<em>

Christian lay awake and looked at the ceiling. He was in despair over the problems and worry he caused for his ´girls. _Julia´s right, I should be more careful, _he thought. _But if I become so careful, I might end up caring more for myself than the girls. I want to protect them, but they keep worrying about me. What to do?_

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the door opened. Emerging was the NurseJoy and Ingenue from before, now dressed in only a doctor coat and their panties. "Hello, sir, we´re your personal nurses. We´re here to check up on you," the former of the nurses said.

He sat up and looked at them with much confusion. "Um… why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

They moved over to him, without answering, and sat at his left. The Joy sat near his midsection and scribbled on a notepad, while the Ingenue was at his upper body. "Now, sir, we know your back is all healed, but we want to be sure you´re not suffering anything else," the latter said. She then put her hand on his forehead. "You don´t seem to have a fever. Do you feel any head pains?"

"No, I feel fine," he responded.

She then moved her hand down to his chest. "Any chest pains, then?" she asked.

"No."

Finally, she moved her hand to his stomach, and asked, "How about stomach pains?"

He shook his head, and said, "Not really, no—AUCH!" He yelled in pain because the Joy poked him hard in the thigh with her pen.

"I see. It is stomach pains that bother the patient," the Joy said and removed the covers.

The Ingenue put a reassuring hand on the tailed Tamer´s shoulder, and said, "Don´t worry, we will end what´s bothering you."

Christian had to admit that getting felt up by two attractive, scantily clad nurses was arousing. He felt himself stiffen down there. The Joy then pulled his boxers so they were just below the waist, but not revealing anything. "HEY! What´re you doing?" he shouted.

"Oh, my, it seems the patient has an odd-looking bulge at his groin," the Ingenue said while cupping her breast.

The Joy licked her lips and pulled the boxers fully off. Her and her co-nurse´s eyes widened as they stared at his fully erect phallus. "We seem to have found the problem," the latter said.

"A very big problem. He must be in pain to walk around with that," the Joy stated. She then took the head of it into her mouth, while her partner-in-crime went over to lick his scrotum. He moaned as he got oral treatment from the two nurses.

They then moved away from him and stripped. The Joy then crawled on top of him. "Do you mind aligning me with him?" she asked her friend. The Ingenue nodded, grabbed his dick, and placed it at the Joy´s nether lips, which gladly swallowed the offered appendage. She moaned as she moved up and down, while the Ingenue masturbated at her side. Christian didn´t want to object and interfere with the two. Hospital folk can save you as well as kill you.

"Oh! Oh! OOOHH!" the Joy moaned as she came along with her patient. She climbed off him and started cleaning the semen-covered manhood with her mouth, while the Ingenue sat on his face and let _him_ give _her_ oral.

The Joy moved away and let her friend have her turn. But instead of inserting the prick into her pussy, she put it in her ass. The tightness of her rectum almost _hurt _Christian, but that didn´t stop the Ingenue. After a little while, they both came.

Satisfied, both nurses got dressed and left him alone for much needed rest.

* * *

><p><em>14:59.<em>

The tailed Tamer and his harem were on the move, once again. Christian had decided to have his entire harem out, just to make them feel less worried. "Alright, after a day´s walking and a night sleeping, we should reach Mt. Moon," he said.

"Finally," Blaze sighed. "All this walking around is starting to stink."

"Speaking of stink." Kira sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

They all stopped and turned to look at the Panthress. "Smell what?" Christian asked.

Kira sniffed some more. "I smell… smoke. But it´s different." She then ran in a different direction from the one they walked on. "This way, guys!"

They ran after her through the forest, wondering what she smelled. She then came to a stop and everyone saw what she smelled: The steam from a hole with water in it. Christian went over to the hole and stuck his arm into the water, noting it was delightfully warm. He walked a little away from the hole, and said, "Hey, it´s a hot spring! Wanna go for a-?" He was interrupted because he got all the girls´ clothes thrown on him, and then he heard a few splashes.

He threw the clothes in a pile next to him and looked at the girls, all in the hot spring (Blaze´s tail willingly put out, mind you). "C´mon, Master, the water is perfect!" Julia sighed in pleasure.

Chuckling at his ´girls joy, he stripped off his clothing and joined them. He had his belt and his ´dex near where he sat, just to be safe. He sighed as his muscles relaxed. But despite the wonderful temperature, the steam made it incredibly hard to see. "You´re right, the water is great," he said. "Good thing you found it, Kira."

The Panthress smirked and went over to him. "Well, then I think I´ve deserved a reward, don´t you?" She then reached down and stroked his hotrod, making it erect.

"Don´t you girls ever get enough?" he groaned.

She kissed him. "As long as you stay sexy, how are we ever to withstand you?"

They then heard something, and all of them stopped moving. Something entered the water and was slowly moving towards the tailed Tamer. When he finally focused his vision and saw the stranger, he saw a peculiar sight. It was a Pokégirl with deep-green skin and hair, darker patches spread across her skin, blue eyes, a C-cup, and a bulb the size of a wrecking ball on her back. He slowly grabbed his ´dex and scanned her.

_**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency:**__ Common_

_**Diet:**__ Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil_

_**Role:**__ Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters._

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Attacks:**__ Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage_

_**Enhancements:**__ Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)_

_**Evolves:**__ Ivywhore (normal)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl._

_This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wrecking ball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C-cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains._

_Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination._

_A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming._

_Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process._

_Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer._

_It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time._

_Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby Pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares._

_Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

"Saur…" the Boobisaur growled as she moved closer.

Christian wasn´t worried since he got his Panthress at his side. He just casually placed the ´dex at his belt, and waited for the feral to realize why it was dangerous getting close to him.

The feral could only see the Tamer. She was going to kill him. Two vines extended from her bulb and moved to a position appropriate for an attack. She got close, and that was the moment she saw the Panthress sitting next to him. the dark feline hissed, and the feral turned the other way, not wanting to be a meal. She approached the edge of the hot spring, but Julia and Blaze grabbed both her and her vines.

"Boobisaur!" the feral screamed as she realized she was caught.

The Catgirl and the Charamanda turned the feral around to face their master. "Just give us the order, Master, and she´s dead," Julia growled.

He held up a reassuring hand. "Just let her go," he said.

The harem girls and the feral were all surprised. "But, Master, she tried to attack you," Blaze protested.

He chuckled. "I know, but I have a firm rule when it comes to ferals: I don´t hurt them if they don´t hurt me. And as long as Kira is here next to me, I doubt any feral wanna hurt me."

They didn´t like it, but Julia and Blaze let go of the feral. The Boobisaur stared at Christian, before retracting her vines, and walking towards him. Kira tensed up and was ready if the feral would try anything stupid.

The feral accidentally stumbled and fell on top of him. She then felt something long and hard near his legs. She knew what it was. She positioned herself, and impaled herself using his cock. "SAUR!" she screamed and started moving up and down, clinging onto the Tamer all the while.

He grunted as he got forced into a Taming session again. He looked at his harem, and asked, "Hey, aren´t you gonna do something?"

The girls stared in slight jealousy at the feral, before they all responded, "'If they don´t hurt me I won´t hurt them', right, Master?"

He realized he got trapped by his own words. The feral moved faster, wanting the climax to come. "BOOBISAUUUUR!" she moaned loudly as she came, Christian following suit.

They all were still for a few seconds, before Christian said, "Well, um, Miss feral. It was nice, but we gotta move on." The feral responded by extending two of her vines, wrapping one of them around herself and the Tamer, and holding a Pokéball in front of him. He took it, and assumed, "I guess this means you wanna join the harem?"

"This sure wasn´t expected," Blaze whispered to her Alpha.

The feral licked his chest, and his decision was decided. He ´balled her and the capture chime sounded right after. He got out of the hot spring and got dressed. "That´s the first time I ever took a bath and came out more dirty than when I entered," he chuckled.

The girls followed suit, and they were off.

* * *

><p><em>19:37.<em>

They decided to stop and put up the tent. Christian checked the amount of food in his poképack. "There´s only five sandwiches left," he said. "One for each of us."

Kira looked confused, before remembering. "You´re letting the Boobisaur out?" she asked.

He then took out a T2 suited for learning speech. "She seemed to be feralborn, so I might as well teach her to talk," he said and released the Boobisaur.

The green-skinned girl took in her surroundings and noticed her new master. "Close your eyes," he said, and she did what she was told. He then placed the small disc at her forehead, and her eyes moved under their lids, indicated that she was learning. When she stopped moving her eyes, he put the disk away and held a sandwich in front of her. Noticing the smell of food, she opened her eyes, took the sandwich, and ate it. Christian then gave the other harem members a sandwich each and took the final one to eat for himself.

When they finished, he dug into his pack to ready his sleeping back, but he found two. "Why are there two sleeping bags in the pack?" he asked.

"You wanted a bigger one, so I bought one while you were at the hospital," Julia responded. "I just forgot to remove the other one."

He shook his head. "It´s okay, let´s keep both of them."

"Saur." The Boobisaur looked pleadingly at him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to give you a name." He then thought about what name to use. "How about… Flora?"

The Boobisaur smiled at her new name, and placed her hand on his crotch, wanting to be Tamed again.

"Hey, you got your turn! It´s our turn, now," Blaze complained.

Flora resolved by turning to face her new harem-sisters, picking some red dust from her bulb, and blowing it at them, making them sweat and pant. "Lust Dust!" Christian figured, before getting pounced on by his harem.

Outside of the tent, anyone nearby could see how it violently shook due to the wild Taming session.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 24._

_Kira (Panthress) level 31._

_Blaze (Charamanda) level 21._

_Flora (Boobisaur) level 18._

* * *

><p>dopliss: (groans) Finally…. Homework´s done….<p>

(Meowth enters and drops a mountain of papers on dopliss´ desk)

Meowth: Math done, now for English.

(view changes to overlook the entire world)

dopliss: (shouting very loudly) I HATE SCHOOL!


	9. Chapter 9 Mt Moon

**dopliss: Remember, folks, a poll is going on!**

**Jessie: I hope some will vote.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>13:26.<em>

Christian and his harem were packing the camp up. Flora was currently just looking at her master and harem-sisters, the former of them not wanting to let her, since she couldn´t speak. The T2 for speech worked slowly, but effectively.

"Alright, ladies, Mt. Moon should be in sight, before long," Christian said.

{Finally! It took freaking forever!} Christian heard Julia say.

He chuckled. "There´s no reason to be like that, Julia," he said.

"Um, Master," Blaze said. "Julia didn´t say anything."

He was confused. "What? But I heard her exclaim in relief."

Julia looked startled. "What did you hear me say?" she asked.

"You said 'Finally! It took freaking forever!'."

The Catgirl gasped. "I only _thought _that!"

"Wait. I think I´ve heard about this," Kira stated. "I think you two have Delta bonded."

Bonding is something a human can do with a Pokégirl. 'Alpha bonding' is a physical bond, occurring when Taming a new Pokégirl, either out off feraldom or just a new ´girl. A much rarer bonding, called the 'Delta bonding', is a psychic link between the two beings. It is dangerous, however, because of possible damages of psychic backlashes.

"You think that happened, Kira?" Blaze asked.

The Panthress nodded. "It can happen, but it takes time. And Julia is the one that have been in the harem the longest."

Christian scratched his head. "So, Julia and I can talk through our minds, now?" he asked.

Flora, not understanding what they talked about, tilted her head in confusion.

"I think so, yeah," Kira answered.

"Cool. Then how about I try it out?" Christian then thought to Julia, {Can you hear this?}

She nodded. "Loud and clear." She then sent a mental picture to her master, causing him to blush.

"We´ll do that, later," he said. "Speaking of that, I think we should talk about our Taming sessions."

Blaze tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It dawned on me, last night. I think that you all should take turns in getting Tamed. Don´t get me wrong, I have nothing against Taming all of you at once, but if we do that all the time, I´ll start to lose endurance."

Flora had paid attention when her master said 'Taming', but she didn´t understand what he then said. "It means he want us to be Tamed one at the time, Flora," Julia explained, reaching through to the Boobisaur´s mind.

"So, I think the order should be after who of you I caught first," Christian decided. "Meaning that, from now on, Julia is first, then Kira, then Blaze, then Flora, and if I haven´t caught any more ´girls, the order starts over."

The girls nodded, agreeing with their master, and then they packed up and left.

* * *

><p><em>15:17.<em>

Christian and Flora were walking through the forest. He decided to have her out so he could help her fit better in. He also told her about himself, not caring if she understood him or not. She just politely listened and nodded her head every once in a while.

"Hey, look!" he said and pointed at the distance. Both of them could see a tall mountain on the path they were walking. "That must be Mt. Moon!"

"Saur!" she exclaimed, just wanting to join her master´s joy.

They reached the foot of the mountain and saw a big entrance. "Looks like we have to go inside," he assumed.

Flora nodded and both walked in. Inside, there were other Tamers looking around the place. They all looked at Christian when he came in, but all of them didn´t want to fight him for a mere Boobisaur.

Christian ignored the other Tamers, spotted the staircase leading down, and walked down it.

"Hey, what´s that idiot doing?" one of the Tamers asked. "You´re supposed to use the elevator."

"Just forget him," one of the others said. "If he wanna die, then let him."

When Christian reached the end of the stairs, he stopped and heard people talking. "How is it going with you?" a man´s voice asked.

"Fine, the excavation is smoothly proceeding," another man answered.

Christian recalled Flora and snuck to a corner to take a peek at the men. Both men wore black caps, white gloves and boots, and black jumpsuits with the letter R on their chests. "Excellent. The boss will surely be pleased with our success," one of them, the leader of the two, said.

"Yeah, and this is just a minor thing that we´ll do to the league," the other said.

"And soon, the entire world will learn to fear Team Rocket!"

Christian´s eyes widened. _Team Rocket? The criminal organization?_ He gritted his teeth. _This is NOT good!_

The leader of them saluted and walked off, leaving the other to turn around and continue work. Christian picked up a nearby rock, sneaked up to the grunt, and knocked him out with the rock. After hiding the knocked out grunt, he took his ´dex and dialed up the police´s number to give a message. "Mt. Moon is full of Team Rocket members. I´m trying to take care of things, here. Requesting assistance," he said and ended the message.

He then released Kira. If he wanted to live through this, he needed the strongest in his harem. "What´s going on?" the Panthress asked.

"Team Rocket members are in here," he explained. "I called the police, but we need to make sure they don´t get away."

She nodded and they sneaked onwards.

At the biggest room, they saw many grunts talking and holding break. The leader from before was nowhere to be seen. "Man, Gerome sure is harsh," one of them said.

"How so?" another asked.

"Just two days ago, when he and I were guarding the exit, this Tamer kid came up. We intercepted him, and Gerome ended up not only taking the kid´s ´girl, but he also killed the guy and tossed his remains in a lake."

The others whistled, while Christian narrowed his eyes. "That´s pretty cruel, dude," another of them said.

"Gerome don´t even care about the kid´s girl. He carries it around without Taming it."

"I´ve heard enough," Christian whispered. "Kira, use your Dark Mist to darken the area, then sneak in and knock them all out, one by one."

Kira nodded and let black mist flow out of her palms. Pretty soon after, the entire room was completely black. The grunts murmured in confusion, not knowing where the sudden mist came from, and unaware of the black-furred feline creeping around. Smirking to herself, Kira snuck around and silently knocked the grunts out, one by one.

Christian just stared into the darkness, waiting for the grunts to (excuse me for the pun) stop grunting as they got knocked out. The mist cleared, and there stood Kira, surrounded by all of the grunts´ unconscious bodies. She held up the victory sign with her fingers (you know, where you hold the index finger and the middle finger in a V), and said, "Too easy. No sweat."

A beeping sound then came from Christian´s ´dex and he realized it was the e-mail alert. He looked at the handheld machine, and a message appeared, reading, "A squadron is on its way to your position. Stay there until they arrive."

"Alright, now there´s nothing to worry about," he said and recalled Kira.

"What the frikkin´ hell?"

Christian turned to face the Rocket leader from before. "My entire squadron… beaten?" he asked loudly.

Christian smirked, "Don´t worry, they´ll wake up in prison. The police are on its way here to arrest you criminals. That´s what you get for breaking the law."

The leader growled and scowled. "If I´m going to jail, you´re going to hell!" He then pulled out a Pokéball. "Weed, I screw you!"

The girl he released was fairly beautiful to look at. She had long, green hair with leaves and vines tangled in it, green skin with a shade of lighter green, leaves around her wrists, seed-like beadsaround her neck, and the most astonishing green eyes Christian had ever seen. He decided to scan her.

_**BOOBLEAF, the Erotic Arboreal Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon in Johto and Opal, Rare in all others._

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Horticulture_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Rock, Ground, Plant, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison_

_**Attacks**__: Whip, Razor Leaf, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle, Leaf Shield, Vine Bondage_

_**Enhancements**__: Strong skin, Florakenisis, immune to pollen and spore based attacks, pleasing aroma_

_**Evolves**__: Driad (Leaf Stone), Scarecrow (Dusk Stone), Juganium (Normal), Iron Chef (E-Stone Ceremony)_

_**Evolves From**__: Chikotit (normal)_

_While most 'girls go through changes when they evolve, few have changes as drastic as those of an evolving Chikotit. Whereas a Chikotit before evolution is a perfect example of a "Plain Jane", after becoming a Boobleaf everything changes. She becomes, in a word, stunning._

_Boobleaves generally gain about 5-7 inches in height, putting them around 5'6, usually. Her skin retains the light green coloration it had before, though in some cases it deepens into an olive color. Her bust increases by anywhere from one to two full sizes. However, the biggest changes taking place are not on her body, but her face._

_Gone are the plain looks that were the defining feature of the Chikotit. In their place is a face that would make a Tamers jaw drop. Flawless skin, full lips, sharp chin, and perfect eyebrows all make for a stunning girl, but again it is her eyes that define this breed. When one looks into a Boobleaf's eyes, one sees a kaleidoscope of shades of green ranging from bright emerald to deep moss. Looking at these eyes for the first time can be compared to ones first Taming, and many Tamers have been left breathless after seeing a Boobleaf for the first time. _

_Another prominent change that takes place is the seeds around their wrist sprout into small leaves. These leaves have a soothing aroma, and are often harvested to be sold for use in aromatherapy or tea. Harvesting these leaves doesn't hurt the girl in any way, though it takes a few days for the leaves to grow back. During this time, the 'girl is unable to use any skills that require leaves as a medium (i.e. Razor Leaf, Leaf Shield, etc). _

_Another set of seeds grow around her neck, but there are unusable for any techniques and do not sprout until the next evolution. _

_However, looks are not the only things that change when a Chikotit evolves. After evolution, the Boobleaf gains a mild form of florakinesis that allows better control over her attacks. What this means is that her Vine Whip and Razor Leaf attacks very rarely miss, and often hit it in vital or weak areas of the opponent's body. This special ability also grants her access to the Leaf Shield technique, a powerful defensive technique that makes feral Boobleaves hard to catch. When using this technique, the leaves on her body (either those on her wrist or those growing in her hair) separate from her, and then begin to rotate around her body. They then rapidly grow and stiffen until they are around 3x3 feet and are as hard as boards. When using this technique, the Boobleaf must focus all of her attention on maintaining control over the leaves; because of this, the girl is unable to do any other attacks until she drops the shields. This does not mean that the Boobleaf is unable to attack, as some seem fond of using the giant leaves to attack and distract opponents. A common technique used by Tamers is to have a fire type ignite the leaves, and then have the Boobleaf use these leaves to inflict horrible burns on the opponent. _

_To researchers, the Boobleaf's other abilities (those beside her looks and battling skills) are what make this breed so interesting. Boobleaves are very affiliated with plants. While other plant types are invigorated and strengthened by the sun, the Boobleaf actually gains vital nutrients just by being in direct sunlight. While this does not completely remove the need to eat, a Boobleaf has a very, very small appetite._

_When it comes to Taming, Boobleaves are fairly compliant. Like their previous form, if they are doing it with someone they love and respect, then they will be utterly submissive and willing to do anything to please their Tamer. Female Tamers are especially fond of Bobleaves, as the control they now have over their vines allows them to use the Vine Bondage technique, as well as some others not recognized by the Sex League Battling Officials. Said officials are still trying to get information on the Tenticoo Wape game Boobleaves like to play with female Tamers. No such Tamer has willingly come forth with information._

_In the wild, Boobleaves can be found sunbathing or tending to the grove of trees they often "adopt". The generally don't attack travelers, unless the area of the forest under their control is directly threatened that is. For this reasons, logging companies are highly recommended to send surveying teams to determine if the area they want to cut down is under to protection of a feral Boobleaf, or worse, feral Juganium. Said companies take Feral Boobleaves very seriously, as more than one group of loggers has mysteriously disappeared. It is no surprise that Elf Queens are very fond of his breed._

_Catching a feral Boobleaf can be a difficult task, as they often use the Leaf Shield technique at first sign of danger. It is suggested that you surround the 'girl with the rest of your harem, cutting of any avenues of escape. Pound the girl, and then ball her as soon as the shields drop. _

_Thresholding into a Boobleaf is not an uncommon event in the Johto league. When it does happen, it is generally taken well as the girl is usually just relived she didn't turn into a Chikotit. _

_**ADDENUM BY PROF. GABBY E. SPOT OF THE JOHTO LEAGUE**_

_There appears to be a hiccup in the genetic makeup of this breed. A small but growing number of discolored girls have been discovered in the wild as well as in Tamers´ harems. While there is always a variation of colors in any breed, I have never seen something to this extent. Nick-named "Autumn Boobleaves", the first thing noticed is the skin color. Unlike a normal plant type, these girls have a drab brown coloration, muck like the bark of a tree. Their leaves, likewise, are discolored, though to a much greater extent. All the leaves on her body (wrist, hair, and those used for the Razor Leaf and Leaf Shield attack) are in shades of red or gold in coloration, much like the leaves on a tree in the fall. When using the Razor Leaf attack, the visual effect is akin to a swirling cone of flames rushing at you. The most stunning change, however, is her eyes. Unlike the normal kaleidoscope of greens, the eyes of an "Autumn Boobleaf" are a storm of red, orange, yellow, and gold. This gives them a more fierce appearance visually, though these girls seem more timid and bashful than the normal Boobleaf. It is important to note that although these girls are drastically different visually, they are no stronger or weaker than a normal Boobleaf. This change has not been seen in any Chikotit or Juganiums, though it is not an impossible occurrence. _

"You wanna fight? You got it!" Christian took out one of his own ´balls. "Blaze, heat this up!"

Blaze appeared and looked at the Boobleaf, knowing what was going on. She prepared herself for fighting.

"Leaf Shield!" the leader shouted.

"Flamethrower!" Christian ordered.

The Boobleaf disconnected many leaves from her wrists and hair, and they grew and started rotating around her body. Blaze took a deep breath and fired a burst of flame at her opponent. The Boobleaf took damage and her leaves went aflame. The Grass-type threw the leaves at Blaze, who dodged them, and then she extended four vines from her wrists. Blaze jumped to dodge the attacking vines, but some hit her more sensitive points, leaving big, red marks.

"Blaze, Fire Spin!" Christian yelled.

Blaze nodded and spun around, quickly and rapidly. Then, fire erupted from the Charamanda! Blaze, still spinning, jumped at the Boobleaf and knocked her into a cave wall, singeing her as well.

The Boobleaf recovered from the collision, but then she felt really hot in her scalp. She reached up and noticed that her hair was aflame!

"MY HAIR´S ON FIRE!" she repeatedly screamed while running around and flailing her arms.

Blaze delivered a strong kick to her burning opponent´s head, and it ended up knocking the Boobleaf out. The leader growled in annoyance and recalled his ´girl.

"Alright! Way to go, Blaze!" Christian cheered.

Then, something unexpected happened. Blaze was engulfed in a bright light and her body slightly changed. When the light had dimmed down, Blaze now had bigger breasts, and the flame on her tail tip was brighter and bigger. Thinking that she might have evolved, Christian scanned her.

_**CHARMELONS, the Hot 'N' Heavy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Plants, small animals, pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Igniting things, combat_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel _

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Fireball, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Ember, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands_

_**Enhancements**__: Endurance, Heat Resistance_

_**Evolves**__: Whorizard (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Charamanda (normal)_

_Charmelons are Charamandas who have been Tamed enough and have won enough battles. As with most Pokégirl evolutions, perhaps the most immediately notable effect is a more pronounced bust. A Charmelons still bears strong resemblance to her previous form, however, retaining the scales and tail. She can still make the flame on her tail appear or vanish at will, but the flame is now larger, burning brighter than before. A curious development is that all Charmelons have reddish-blonde hair that stands up and waves agitatedly. The effect is that it looks as though they have flames atop their head. The appearance is just an illusion though; their hair is still just hair._

_A CharMelons can use her attacks to a greater degree, releasing larger gouts of flame with her attacks. She also gains some sex attacks with this form. Warm Embrace lets her hug the opponent to her body, mimicking the feeling of afterglow to lower her foe's mental defenses. Burning Hands can be used as either a sex attack or a normal attack. Using this technique, a Charmelons can make her hands pleasant warm and then begin stroking her opponents sensitive areas, or she can make then burning hot, and close to grapple her foe with them painfully. With their increased fire abilities comes an additional resistance to damage from fire. Charmelons have been known to enter burning buildings to save their Tamer or other members of their harem, taking no damage from the flames around them._

_Unlike most Fire-types, a Charmelons is still well behaved. She may grouse if unhappy, but she doesn't tend to act out unless her Tamer is mistreating her in some way. Another oddity is that she isn't as lustful as most Fire-types are, being content with only being Tamed once or twice a day, although if more Taming is offered she certainly won't turn it down. Tamers having sex with their Charmelons need to be careful, since when aroused her already-hot pussy grows even warmer, and her juices are heated as well. _

_Unless proper precautions are taken, such as heat-resistant cream applied, nasty burns can be the result. Like their previous form, Charmelons enjoys stroking and cuddling before, during, and after Taming._

_Feral Charmelons are dangerous, being quite unrestrained in their use of their attacks. They tend to be quickly subdued by concerned individuals who don't want their loved ones and property set aflame. Threshold girls rarely skip straight to this form, but it isn't unknown._

Other than her hair not waving like flames, Blaze fit the description nicely. "Congrats on evolving, Blaze," Christian smiled.

"You´re dead, freak!" the Rocket leader shouted and took another ´ball. "I didn´t wanna use this, but I have no choice!"

He released a girl with blue-like skin, fin-like ears, a B-cup, blond hair, brown eyes, and a thick tail suited for underwater swimming, whilst wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. Christian scanned her.

_**VAPORITA, the Water Eva Variant Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid Animorph_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson League)_

_**Diet**__: Fish, pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Underwater operatives, surveillance_

_**Libido**__: Low to Average (Very High during mating season)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Bubble, Water Barrier, Water Tickle, Slick Stroke, Mirror Image, (in some rare cases) Water Slave_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Elemental Affinity Water_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Eva (Water Stone)_

_Most Vaporitas are relatively calm, though there are, on occasion, a wild and crazy Vaporita who loves to party. The biggest problem of a Vaporita is that they sometimes suffer from an inferiority complex, resulting in their Fighting skills being diminished. The more fearsome or aggressive their opponent, the more likely a Vaporita may lose due to psychological warfare. It's recommended that most Tamers allow their Vaporitas to take on a number of aggressive, but much weaker opponents to build up a Vaporita's confidence._

_While gentler than their Fire-based counterparts, the Vaporita is just as passionate (more so, some Vaporita Tamers claim) in terms of their Taming. Their Water affinity allows them a much greater lung capacity, increasing their skills in oral sex. The Vaporita loses most of their fur and their skin becomes blue tinted. Their ears become fin-like and their tails become more adapt for use in the water. Their ears and tail remain strong erogenous zones._

_Dues to their inability to learn the more powerful offensive moves and their rather high speeds, it is believed by many that Vaporitas were meant as reconnaissance troops and coast patrols._

_Their skin is very soft and can absorb and filter many types of liquids, which can be (and generally are) stored within the girl's body for use later. While in water, their skin helps to cut down on surface resistance, allowing them greater speed when assisted by their powerful tails. Their ears will tend to act as rudders for greater control of movement; they can also help the girl achieve a sort of sonar when underwater. They can act as an early warning system to a girl about to surface. By putting just her ears above water-level a Vaporita can listen for hostile activity before surfacing (like a sound-based periscope)._

The Vaporita looked around in confusion. "Where Aqua?" she asked.

_She sounds like she´s going feral, _Christian thought. _Wait… going feral?_

"Shut up and get ´em!" the leader shouted.

The Vaporita – Aqua, apparently – looked at the leader, and said, "Aqua remember evil man. Evil man beat Aqua and killed Thomas!"

_A Rocket grunt beating a Tamer, taking his Pokégirl, and killing the Tamer? _Christian realized. "Hey, Rocket jerk!"

The leader turned his attention towards the tailed Tamer. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Is your name… 'Gerome'?"

"Yeah, so?" the leader nodded.

Christian gritted his teeth. "You´re despicable!" he yelled. "Isn´t it enough for you to separate a man from his Pokégirl? Did you HAVE to kill him, too?"

Gerome scoffed, "He had no ´girls left. I could, as well, kill him before a feral did."

Christian had enough. He directly charged at Gerome and punched him in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. Gerome got up and fled the scene without Aqua.

Christian slowly calmed down. He turned to Aqua and said, "I´m sorry for the loss of your old Tamer."

Aqua looked at the ground in reminiscent sadness. "What Aqua do now?" she asked herself.

Blaze, the newly evolved Charmelons, walked over to the Vaporita and put a hand on her shoulder. "Until you know what to do, you can come with us," she offered.

Aqua looked up in surprise. "Really?" she asked. She then looked at Christian. "Tamer take Aqua with him?"

The tailed Tamer chuckled and gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Sure, why not!" he said. "But only if you want to." Upon her nod, he took a ´ball and captured her.

He picked it up and started walking towards the exit, one floor down. When they were at the exit, three police cars were present. A male officer approached Christian, and asked, "Was you the one that called about Team Rocket members?"

Christian nodded. "Yes, sir. They´re on the second floor," he said.

The officer ordered his Jennies and other male officers to go in. He then wondered aloud, "How come no one have noticed this, before?"

"I think I know why," Christian stated. "I noticed there was an elevator going through the mountain. Any travelers must have used it to get to the bottom floor, and therefore not noticed what happened on the second floor."

The officer chuckled. "You sound like a junior detective," he said.

After downloading a little reward for capturing the grunts to Christian, the officer, his squad and the captured grunts drove away. Christian then walked on, heading towards Cerulean City.

"Master?" Blaze asked.

"What?"

"Why didn´t you ask for a lift to town?"

After realizing that, he stopped and waited for ten seconds, before smacking himself in the face.

* * *

><p><em>18:35.<em>

Christian and Blaze finally reached the beautiful town of Cerulean City. There were many big stores around, and clean rivers going through the town.

Having already eaten on the way to town, Christian got a room in the Pokécenter and locked the door. He then released the rest of his harem, including Aqua. He then introduced, "Guys, this is Aqua. She will be staying with us, for a while."

"What do you mean, 'for a while'?" Julia asked.

He explained the whole story to her through the Delta bond.

"Hel-loooo!" Kira interrupted. "Remember that we can´t read your thoughts, yet?"

"Oh, sorry," Christian apologized. "I need to get used to this telepathic communication stuff."

After giving them the explanation, Julia asked, "So, what, is she going to stay here until she decides what to do?"

"Yes…" Aqua answered, nervous by the Panthress´ presence.

Then, the harem girls – except Flora, who didn´t understand what was going on – caught the Vaporita in a group hug. "Hope you like your stay!" they all said.

Flora poked at her master, gaining his attention, and pointed at Blaze. "Boobisaur?" she asked.

"What´s with Blaze, Flora?" he asked.

The girls ended the hug and all looked at the Fire-type. "What happened to you, Blaze? You look different," Kira asked.

"I evolved," Blaze proudly answered.

Christian chuckled. "By the way, I forgot to mention something during our talk about Taming," he said. "Any of you that evolve gets to be Tamed, regardless of the order."

"You lucky lizard, you!" Julia smirked. "You get to Tame him with me."

"Correction," he said. "Get to Tame me with Aqua."

{What? Why?} Julia thought to him.

{A: She´s just newly entered the harem, and B: She´s nearing feraldom.}

Julia nodded, and she, Kira and Flora got recalled. Blaze smirked and undressed herself. "Do your clothes still fit?" Christian asked.

"They´re a little tighter, but I can still fit," she answered.

Once naked, Blaze helped her master getting undressed, while Aqua simply watched. "What´s the matter, Aqua?" he asked once his shirt was gone, Blaze slowly removing his pants.

"It´s that… Aqua only been with Thomas," she answered.

"Don´t worry," Blaze said and showed the Vaporita her master´s now naked and slowly erecting phallus. "This master can make you forget all about your old master´s skills in bed."

Aqua blushed upon seeing the hotrod, slowly walked to the bed where her new master sat, let herself get undressed by the Charmelons, and took the manhood into her mouth, licking and sucking once in. blaze put out her flame and sat near her master, cuddling and kissing with him. He let his tail slowly near Blaze´s pussy and started teasing her. Moaning for five minutes, Blaze stopped the cuddling and kissing, looked at Aqua, and was surprised that the Vaporita had stayed put and had the entire dick in her mouth the entire time.

"Pull it out. It´s time for some other lips to swallow it," Blaze purred.

Aqua couldn´t agree more. She removed her head from his 'head' and pushed him down on his back. She then crawled on top of him and let his cock slide inside her. She moaned and moved up and down to feel more pleasure. Blaze went behind her harem-sister and licked her neck while rubbing her nipples. As she got Tamed, Aqua felt the information and knowledge she had nearly lost return to her.

"Cumming! Ah, CUMMING!" she moaned and let out her juices, him following suit.

Blaze smirked and moved Aqua off Christian, wanting her turn. She laid herself on her master and turned both around, now having him on top of her. He smirked, sat on his knees, let Blaze´s legs and tail wrap around his buttocks, and then he plowed into her. He could feel the heat coming from her vagina, but it hardly hurt. Aqua then sat on the Charmelons´ head, and Blaze followed up by licking the Vaporita´s wet and sticky cunt.

Ten minutes later, Blaze moaned out in orgasm along with Aqua, while the tailed Tamer grunted when he came. When he pulled out of her and Aqua got off, Blaze noticed something. "Master! Your dick!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It´s not burned." True to word, the cock was 100% fine. "But, I didn´t see you use any precautions before mounting me."

He just smiled and said, "My mom was a Fire-type. I have the Fire Resistance Blood Gift."

Blood Gifts are traits inherited by one´s Pokéwoman mother. It is only present in males, since females with Blood Gifts usually become Pokégirls. The opposite of that is Blood Curses, defects among males.

"Well, that´s good," Blaze smiled. "Even if I become fully evolved, you won´t get burned when Taming."

They all lay down, turned off the lights, and pulled the covers over them. While Blaze and Christan cuddled, he held an arm tightly around Aqua to not make her feel left out. When Blaze fell asleep, he turned his head to Aqua, and said, "Don´t worry. No matter what, I´ll make sure you´ll be happy for the rest of your life."

She smiled back. "Promise?" she asked.

He kissed her. "I promise." Then they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 24._

_Kira (Panthress) level 32._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 24._

_Flora (Boobisaur) level 18._

_Aqua (Vaporita) level 20._

* * *

><p>dopliss: That Gerome guy won´t get a bio.<p>

James: Why not?

dopliss: He´s just a random Rocket grunt, and no one cares about Rocket grunts. Why do you think you´re so popular?

Meowth: True dat.


	10. Chapter 10 Old enemies meet again

**(dopliss munching on a sandwich and with a big pile of food near him)**

**Jessie: (nervously) Do you think he´ll share some of that if we ask?**

**James: I´ll go ask.**

**(James nears dopliss)**

**(dopliss growls threateningly and gives James a death glare)**

**James: (backing off) I take that as a no.**

**Disclaimer: *munch* *munch* Pokégirl or Pokémon is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>11:34.<em>

Christian sat and ate breakfast with his harem. All of them ate toast and fruit. "I think we should train today and challenge the gym leader tomorrow," he proposed.

"So, just training for today?" Julia asked.

"Not really." He looked at Flora and Aqua. "First, I think you two should have a chance to get new clothes."

"Master?" Flora asked in confusion, now slowly getting closer to be able to perfectly talk.

"Are you not satisfied with what I´m wearing?" Aqua asked, now able to talk perfectly.

He shook his head. "Flora´s been naked since I first caught her, so I want her to wear some clothing to be a little decent," he explained. "Your offer, Aqua, also count for the others."

The two feline girls and Blaze waved their hands in no. "No, we´re good," Kira voiced their opinion.

"Okay then," the Vaporita nodded.

Christian recalled all his girls and went out of his room. Down in the lobby, he decided to call his mother, like he promised. He sat at the videophone and dialed the number. He was surprised when no one picked up the call.

_Strange, _he thought. _Mom´s usually home. Maybe she´s still sleeping._ He ended his attempt and left.

* * *

><p><em>12:13.<em>

Christian, Flora and Aqua left the clothing store. Flora now wore yellow shorts, blue gloves, black sandals, and a white shirt with a big hole in the back for her bulb. Aqua just changed her two-piece swimsuit for a one-piece, and got some white slippers.

"Alright, you two, you got clothed and soon you´ll get stronger," Christian said.

Flora smiled and hugged her master´s left arm. "Thanks," she said.

"I thought this city was supposed to be beautiful, but they let freaks walk freely around."

Christian cringed when he heard that voice. He turned around to face the biggest jerk he had ever seen. "Well, well, well, if it isn´t mister asshole himself," he said.

Indeed, William Bancho stood before him, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. "Thanks for calling me 'mister', it shows that I´m a human and you´re not," he mocked.

Christian sighed. "If childish insults are the only thing you want, Will, then I´m not interested."

William looked at Flora and Aqua. "How the hell did you ever get any ´girls?" he asked.

The tailed Tamer smirked. "Well, let´s just say that I´m favored by Lady Luck."

William sneered and took a ´ball off his belt. "Then how ´bout I introduce you to Miss Fortune? I challenge you!"

Christian balled his fists. "Fine, four ´girls each; the reward will be 5000 SLC." He turned to his Vaporita. "Aqua, you´re first."

Aqua nodded and stepped forward. William released the ´girl from her ball. It was just a simple Titmouse.

"Scratch that fishy bitch!" William ordered.

"Give that rat a bath with Water Gun!" Christian commanded.

Aqua fired a jet of water from her mouth, but the Titmouse dodged to the side and ran toward her target. When the rodent came close enough, the Vaporita slammed her thick tail into her opponent, stunning her. Aqua then used the chance to fire a strong Water Gun into her enemy, sending her crashing into a building and sputtering for air. When the Titmouse lost consciousness, Aqua stopped.

William recalled his defeated ´girl and released another. This girl was rather avian-looking with feathery legs, claw-like feet and hands with sharp talons, and wings extending from her upper arms. Christian scanned her.

_**HARPY LADY, the Stunning Sky Dancer Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Very Near Human (avian)_

_**Element**__: Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Fish, eggs, milk, rodents_

_**Role**__: Entertainers_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Plant, Ground_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ice, Electric, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Mach Breaker, Dive, Speed Storm, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Tempest, Edge of Delight, Tickle Storm, Blow Kiss, Charming Look_

_**Enhancements**__: Claws, wings, enhanced endurance (x5), enhanced strength (x4), enhanced speed (x5),_

_**Evolves**__: Harpy Empress (Leaf Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Harpy (2 Dream Stones)_

_The Kujaku Ranch, known for breeding what they call Harpy Ladies, has finally hit a breakthrough in Harpy evolutions. Although it was unknown for many years whether or not a Harpy could evolve, the Kujaku Ranch has reported that they have managed to create what they are calling true "Harpy Lady" Pokégirls. Unlike the beautiful Pokégirls that they are known for producing (especially compared to the ugly feral Harpies), these Pokégirls have been under scrutiny for several years, and researchers have confirmed that they are indeed the first recognized Harpy evolution._

_All Harpy Ladies gain more human-like hands and legs, with their claws only extending from their wrists and ankles, although their wings remain upon their arms. Kujaku Ranch Harpy Ladies are known for being sky dancers, and enjoy entertaining any audience with their graceful dances within the sky. On the ground, they enjoy dancing just as much, perhaps even more so because there are more dance partners there. Most Harpy Ladies would prefer sex battles over standard battles, although their abilities and libido do not assist them much in this regard. However, their ability to fly does give them something of an advantage in such battles._

_One thing that has been noted as a rather substantial increase, other than the Harpy Lady's enhanced Endurance and Speed, is their Libido. Researcher studies have found that Harpy Lady Pokégirls become very sensitive after dancing in the air, often augmented by their Flying techniques, which makes them much like a Flittit after a flight. Although Harpy Ladies do enjoy Tamings, they much prefer Taming in the air... and doing so actually seems to satiate a Harpy Lady longer than a standard Taming for most Pokégirls. There have been recorded cases of Harpy Ladies not needing a Taming for almost twice the standard amount of time for their type after an intense Aerial Taming. Harpy Ladies are also less temperamental than they were as a Harpy, although most still do have something that irks them beyond belief._

_There have been no incidents of Harpy Ladies going feral or being found in the wilderness. And there have been no known incidents of a Threshold case, although there have been several rumors in the Kujaku Ranch of just such a thing occurring twice. All Harpy Ladies become much more attractive in everyone's eyes, and even Feral Harpies that are evolved have been found to follow the same tradition and become much more beautiful than before. Most Harpy Ladies that were once Feral realize that maintaining their attractiveness helps in keeping them Tamed, and so will take care of themselves much more often than they would have when still a Harpy._

_Some Harpy Ladies prefer to wear modified metal jackets to any sort of other clothing, if anything at all. The modifications make the jackets look more like a bikini than anything else, but somehow still manage to provide ample protection to the wearer. Strangely, this seems to only work when the Harpy Lady wears the modified jacket, as other Pokégirls have reported that it didn't do anything for them at all... some even complained of them falling off._

_Harpy Ladies also seem to have two rather instinctive interests– ninjutsu, and Dragon-type Pokégirls. Although they are not very good at ninjutsu thanks to their wings giving them away and getting in their way, they admire and respect those that do practice it. A true Shinobi, just by taking his or her Harpy Lady on a journey, will likely gain a life-long and somewhat obsessed ally. Harpy Ladies are also somewhat obsessed with Dragon-type Pokégirls, though not to quite the same extent. Harpy Ladies respect the Dragon-type's toughness, but tends to just use the Pokégirl almost like a Domina might. However, unlike the Domina, the Harpy Lady is much more gentle about what she wants from the Dragon-type, unless in battle._

"Ready for another one, Aqua?" Christian asked while putting his ´dex away. He received a nervous nod from the Vaporita.

The Harpy Lady looked at her opponent and gave an unnerving smile. "Mmm, yummy," she said and licked her lips.

The avian took flight, creating distance between her and her opponent, and then she fired feathers from her wings quickly and rapidly, using her Feather Shuriken. Aqua jumped to the side in order to dodge and fired her Water Gun at the Harpy Lady. The Flying-type seemed to dance around the jets of water sent toward her, and then she dashed towards the Vaporita, talons at the ready. But before she could do any damage, Aqua surrounded herself in a bubble, using her Water Barrier, and the bird´s upper body got trapped inside. While holding her breath, the Harpy Lady tried to scratch the Water-type, but Aqua held her opponent´s arms so she couldn´t use them. The avian ran out of air and passed out. When that happened, Aqua dissolved the bubble and let go of her passed out opponent.

"Nicely done!" Christian complimented, while William recalled his bird.

Aqua faced her master, showing that she was blushing, and said, "Thanks, Master."

William silently released another girl. This one was small with yellowish skin, blue hair, and strange antennae over her eyebrows. She appeared to be sleeping. She was also scanned.

_**A-BRA, the Psychic Snoozer Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Psychic_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human style food_

_**Role**__: Security, Research Assistants, Emergency Rescue_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Poison, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Teleport, Foresight, Confusion, Fade_

_**Enhancements**__: Telepathy_

_**Evolves**__: Ka-D-Bra (normal), Ishtar (Dusk Stone)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_Known as the premier psychic type throughout the world, the A-bra was originally used as Sukebe's first psychic types. Unfortunately, though he managed to create a psychic human-like Pokégirl, he had no way to anticipate the stresses that using her powers would create in her mind. As a result, and fortunately for the human race, the A-bra Pokégirls require upwards of twelve hours of sleep every day, and even up to 18 hours if she uses her stronger psychic abilities. It was this unfortunate tendency that allowed numerous Pokégirls of this breed to be captured after the war, and even during it- their unfortunate need for sleep after using their powers makes them so tired that not even a retreat order directly from Sukebe himself could rouse an A-bra. Although initially killed on sight (typically while asleep) by human soldiers and by the first Tamers as being too powerful to control, soon after the war the A-bra were captured instead and information on Psychic-types was finally gained. They were among the first psychic types to be captured and brought to the human side._

_The A-Bra is a small Pokégirl, rarely exceeding 5'4 in height. Their skin is a goldenrod yellow, though their hair can be any color. Bust size, as their name suggests, is a mere A-cup. Their other defining feature is a pair of "antennae", similar in structure to catfish whiskers, positioned just above their eyebrows. Research strongly suggests that these structures, rarely more than a few inches long, act like conductors for psychic signals, and are used mainly to pick up brain waves and as a way to focus her psychic abilities. Oddly enough, these antennae are also observed in two of her higher evolved forms: the Ka-D-bra and the Alaka-Wham. Most A-bra does have hair, although a small percentage is bald for some odd reason that researchers are unsure of even today. It is generally assumed to just be some genetic quirk, although Tamers seem to suggest that the bald members of this breed are actually stronger than the A-bra who does have hair. Tests have shown inconclusive evidence of this, however. Though they are known to sleep between 12-18 hours a day, the A-Bra remains fairly useful even amongst anti-Pokégirl leagues. They have the ability to read minds, teleport, and have a danger sense. They are also quite intelligent, often having just the answer her trainer needs in any predicament, provided he can rouse her to consciousness long enough to give her thoughts. However, A-Bras are physically frail, and lack the powerful Psychic attacks of their more evolved forms, making them a poor choice in a fight. Feral versions are very rare. It is far more common to find them at a breeding center, such as the famed Tendo Ranch. A-Bras, while not common by any means, are one of the more likely outcomes of Threshold for a girl with strong Psychic ancestry._

_It is very rare to see an A-bra in a harem, since most Tamers would rather skip the pain of trying to raise a sleepy A-bra when they could have the powerhouse that is a Ka-D-bra instead, or some other psychic type that doesn't require so much slumber every day. Because of their requirements, no A-bra has been documented as an Alpha or a Beta in any harem other than a coordinator's. This breed was not originally meant for fighting, and it shows in the battles that one is in. The ones that they do participate in, however, are often won through intellect and strategy rather than brute strength, using teleport to escape and then mundane attacks as well as Foresight to do some damage and avoid being attacked. Outside of harems, they are often used in any number of non-physical occupations, as well as transports- using Poképacks to carry a fair amount of material, the A-bra can convey a large amount of supplies over amazing distances without the need for Pokéball transfer systems. This makes her a very useful emergency rescue Pokégirl, though they are susceptible to the elements compared to other Pokégirls often used for the same role._

_It has been noted throughout different harems that A-bra are very wary when Dark-type Pokégirls are around. This is attributed to the possibility that as they sleep most of the day, they are easy prey for Dark-type Pokégirls, more so than most other psychic-types. Another little quirk is that they dislike being compared to Bug-type Pokégirls, including Spidergirls and Spiderwomen. This is a little more difficult to pin down, but is typically considered to have something to do with their antennae, a feature that mostly only Bug-type Pokégirls possess. In a battle, Bug-types and Dark-types are often their first targets (even ferals share this odd sense of strategy, and this behavior has yet to be fully studied), as they are the Pokégirl-types that seem to resist their psychic abilities the most. Using Confusion, and then Foresight, the A-bra can even use Teleport as long as no one or nothing else is touching her in order to get away or get closer to her opponent. Fade is used to give her the ability to escape when needed, a technique used to great effect during the war and in more modern times to assist with capturing criminals and to trail others._

The A-bra opened her eyes and lazily looked at Aqua. Her antennae then twitched and her eyes widened. Aqua then saw horrible images, nightmares and terrors. She saw herself getting ripped apart by strong ferals, while her master and her harem-sisters watched in horror. When she then was down to only a head, she could see the same thing happen to her loved ones. She screamed and broke down crying.

"Enough! Stop!" Christian yelled.

William just stared on.

"Can´t you see she´s suffering? Order your A-bra to stop!"

William didn´t do anything. The A-bra then closed her eyes, stopping her Confusion attack on Aqua.

Christian ran over to his Vaporita, hugged her, and let her cry on his shoulder. "Shh…. It´s alright. It´s over," he soothingly said to her.

William scowled at his A-bra. "Who told you to stop? I wanted her to suffer more," he said.

"Sorry, I promise it won´t happen again," the Psychic-type said. "Please tell me that was the last of his girls. I´m tired."

The tailed Tamer recalled Aqua and walked back to his Boobisaur. "Your turn. Watch out for her psychic manipulation," he said.

Flora nodded and stepped up to battle. She extended six of her vines and charged at the A-bra, who disappeared in a flash and reappeared a few feet from her. This kept going on for a little while.

_Damn! This isn´t good! _Christian thought. _She keeps teleporting away from the vines. What to do? _He then remembered an important thing about A-bras. "Flora! Lust Dust!" he shouted.

Flora listened and blew red dust at the A-bra. The Psychic-type got hit and started masturbating uncontrollably. Flora then wrapped her vines around the A-bra and started penetrating and fondling her opponent. The A-bra then moaned out in orgasm and seemed to fall asleep.

"Don´t think you´ll get any Taming tonight," William growled as he pressed the recall button on the A-bra´s ´ball.

"Fine by me…" the Psychic-type sleepily said as she got recalled.

Flora recalled her vines and looked questionably at her master. "I figured that if we couldn´t physically exhaust her, we could sexually exhaust her," he explained.

"Last one," William said as he let his final ´girl out.

The final of William´s girls had blue skin and hair and a red shell covering her back. Christian scanned her too.

_**SQUIRTITTY, the Titillating Turtle Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian, seafood_

_**Role**__: Water bearer_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw_

_**Enhancements**__: Increased lung capacity, armored shell_

_**Evolves**__: Whoretortle (normal), Blastits (evolved Whoretortle; normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Squirtitties are the de facto Water-type Pokégirl, being among the most common of their element. They aren't much to look at until they undergo their evolutions, however. A Squirtitty has blue skin, darker blue hair, and a large red shell covering most of her back. The underside of the shell wraps around her stomach, ending just under her breasts and just above her waist. It remains solidly on her back, despite the underside only covering that part of her torso. The underside of the shell is a pale, off-white color. Squirtitties are usually a little pudgy, and tend to have small breasts, with a B-cup being the largest known for them. They never have any hair between their legs._

_Squirtitties are only slightly more proficient at swimming than your average human being, but are able to hold their breath for nearly half an hour, before needing air. They aren't meant to be deep-water divers though, since their shell acts as a mild flotation device for them, its composition being mildly buoyant as a natural precaution against drowning. Squirtitties are about as able on the land as they are in the water._

_A Squirtitty's trademark attack is her Water Gun attack, which lets her spit water from her mouth. Like other Water-Pokégirls, she stores this water throughout her body in small "sacs" that help to keep her hydrated over longer periods of time. Unlike other Water-Pokégirls, two of her largest water sacs are located in her breasts. This has the odd effect of letting her squeeze her own breasts and letting water squirt out of them, letting the Squirtitty use her Water Gun attack from them as well. Many Tamers enjoy using their Squirtitty's breasts in lieu of public water fountains to drink, since the process that lets a Squirtitty store water within her body also purifies the water, making it exceptionally clean. The one drawback to them continuously using their breasts (or as they prefer to call them, their jugs) this way is that as they lose water, they decrease in size. Concentrated use of their Water Gun from their chest will, after a few minutes, cause them to be flat as a board up top. This is quite embarrassing for a Squirtitty, since it not only makes her look less sexy, it also is a sign that she failed at doing her task well, since she ran out of water doing it. As such, Squirtitties love processes that enhance their bust size, such as being hit with Bloom powder, since it makes them look better and let them hold more water. Like other Water-types, they need to be submerged in water every few days to keep them in top condition._

_A Squirtitty's shell is used in battle only as a defensive move. When she uses Withdraw, she'll curl into the fetal position, and face her back towards her foe, trusting her shell to protect her. She is unable to pull any part of herself back into her shell._

_Many Tamers enjoy having their Squirtitty go down on them before or during Taming, since, as Water-types, they can hold their breath for a long time. When Taming, Squirtitties are quick to get wet (although this isn't water), and like being on their back, since the feeling of being on their shells makes them feel slightly helpless. This isn't true, since a Squirtitty has no problem righting herself from this position, but it makes it much more enjoyable for her, lending a submissive element to it that drives her wild._

_Feral Squirtitties are relatively easy to capture out of the water. They tend to use their Water Gun attack a little too freely, and once they're done with that, capturing them isn't hard at all. Threshold girls who become Water-type Pokégirls tend to become Squirtitties more often than other Water-types._

"Alright, Flora, this one should be easy for you," Christian said. "Even if you should lose, I got two other girls to finish this."

Flora stared at the Squirtitty, before sending leaves from her bulb after the Water-type, using Razor Leaf. The reptile girl jumped away from the projectiles and fired her Water Gun at the Boobisaur, who dodged and used her vines to bind the turtle. The vines then glowed, and the Squirtitty looked to be weakening. Flora had snuck some Leech Seeds on her vines, which were now sucking out her opponent´s energy. The Water-type collapsed, and William recalled her, making Christian the winner.

"Tch, consider yourself lucky, for now," William said as the betted money got transferred from his ´dex to Christian´s. "Expect the result to be very different next time we fight." And then he left.

Christian walked up and hugged Flora. He then released Aqua and hugged her, too. "You both did great," he said. "I think we´ll postpone the training to tomorrow."

Flora smiled. "Then we go relax in sun. Maybe Tame?"

"Yes, I agree," Aqua concurred.

The tailed Tamer smiled warmly at his girls. "Fine, you´ve deserved it." And then they walked off to a good place to relax.

Meanwhile, a shady person had seen the whole fight and smiled to itself.

* * *

><p>William grumbled as he watched his PPHU heal his girls. He couldn´t believe that he lost to the Pokéfreak. He gritted his teeth in anger.<p>

"You don´t seem too happy over your loss."

He turned around to face a woman. She had short, blonde hair, blue eyes, a C-cup, red lips curved into a smile, wore a green blazer, and turquoise pants with in-sewn boots.

"What do you want?" William unfriendly asked.

"My, aren´t you grumpy," she said in an eerie tone. "I just saw your little tussle with that kitty-boy, and, I must say, you got humiliated."

He narrowed his eyes. "Unless there is a point other than pointing out my defeat, piss off."

She chuckled. "There is a point: I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. You see, I´m the kind of woman who thinks that pureblooded humans, like you, should achieve success, while hybrid _cat_astrophes like your opponent should just… die."

William rubbed his chin. "Are you a human?"

She chuckled. "My boy…" She summoned a knife in her hands. "…I am not human in the slightest." William tried to scan her with his ´dex, but she walked over to him and pushed it away. "Now, now, you don´t need to scan me. All you need to know… is that I´m your ally." She then made the knife disappear. "I want to make a deal with you: I will help you achieve greatness… if you in return Tame me every now and then."

He looked questionably at her. "Achieve greatness, how?"

"Like, winning all gym badges easily, becoming Kanto´s champion…" She made a nasty smile. "…make your enemy suffer torture worse than hell."

"You can do that?"

"I guarantee it."

He smirked and stretched out his hand. "Deal accepted. I am William Bancho."

She took his hand and shook it. "Jacqueline White."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 24._

_Kira (Panthress) level 32._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 24._

_Flora (Boobisaur) level 20._

_Aqua (Vaporita) level 22._

* * *

><p>dopliss: So, we finally find out who that mysterious person is. But unlike any of the other Pokégirls, she will get a bio.<p>

_**Name: **__Jacqueline White._

_**Age: **__27._

_**Author´s nickname: **__The smiling woman._

_**Gender: **__Female._

_**Race: **__Pokégirl (specific breed is a spoiler)._

_**Height: **__1.84 M (6´0)._

_**Weight: **__65 Kg._

_**Appearance: **__Blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips._

_**Clothing: **__Green blazer, turquoise pants with in-sewn boots._

_**Abilities: **__Also a spoiler, but let´s say 'magical powers' for now._

_**Weaknesses: **__Is too arrogant._

_**Relatives: **__None known._

_**Bio: **__A mysterious Pokégirl who sees others´ pain and misery as a funny occurrence. She feels a complete delight in killing people, and will do pretty much anything to see a person becoming a mangled corpse. Having a few outbursts of laughter only makes her seem more satisfied in her doings. Due to being a Pokégirl, she represents the deadly sin of lust._

dopliss: And furthermore, I have decided to stop making polls about when to make another story. So the next story in the O. C. Chronicles will be released after the 'Search for Tsunade' arc in the first story is done, and after the chapter in this story that follows the end of that arc.

Jessie: What kind of polls are you gonna make instead?

dopliss: Stuff like 'Who´s your favorite character' and 'What do you think should happen next'.


	11. Chapter 11 A monster in human skin

**(dopliss lies on a couch, sleeping soundly)**

**Jessie: (whispering) Now´s our chance.**

**(Team Rocket sneaks over to the fridge, but fall down into a hole in the ground)**

**dopliss: (smirking) Beaten by their own trap.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>01:20.<em>

In the forest between Pewter City and Mt. Moon, the two feral Pokégirls that hospitalized Christian lay in a meadow. Both looked up at the star filled night sky, silently. "(Hey, you know what?)" the Cheetit asked.

"(What?)" the Warcat asked back.

"(Remember that human with the ears and tail?)"

"(What about him?)"

The Cheetit looked at her friend. "(Well, don´t you think it was incredible that he had a Panthress on him?)"

The Warcat stared at the other feline. "(I don´t know. I was too busy being scared shitless.)"

"(Yeah, me too. But what do you think about the human himself?)"

The muscular feline thought for a moment. "(Well, he seemed… rather calm. But I´m more concerned about the fact that I understood what he said.)"

"(You too, huh?)"

"(Yeah.)"

The Cheetit blushed slightly. "(But don´t you think he was rather cute?)"

The Warcat made a giggling sound. "(Yeah, and those eyes of his… They´re so calm and full of peace.)"

The fast feline frowned. "(Maybe we should have Tamed him instead of trying to kill him.)"

"(We didn´t get to eat him, but at least we found a pack of Titmice to eat.)"

Both of them yawned. "(Goodnight,)" both said and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>07:23, Julia´s dream.<em>

_Julia smiled as she stared at the infinitely long buffet table full of fish and meat. Drool fell out of her mouth like a waterfall, and then she attacked the waiting food. She tore the edible objects apart with her teeth, and no matter how much she ate, she didn´t gain a single ounce of weight. She felt incredibly happy._

* * *

><p><em>09:16, the real world.<em>

Christian awoke in his room at the Pokécenter. He sat up and yawned, before he noticed something wet on the pillows. _Let´s see… It´s hot… but not sticky?_ He looked and saw Julia attempting to eat the pillow, already having a quarter of it in her mouth. He chuckled lowly at the scene and let the rest of his harem out to see it.

When the Pokégirls materialized, they saw their Catgirl Alpha trying to chew down on the cushion. Most of them managed to stifle their laughs, but Flora didn´t and burst into laughter which caused the others to follow suit.

Julia woke up and sat up, confused by her harem-sisters´ laughing. "What´re you laughing at?" she asked.

"Julia… this is not bed ´n breakfast," Kira said in-between laughs.

The Catgirl rubbed her chin in confusion, when she noticed the drool. She looked back at her wet pillow and when she looked back at her harem-sisters, her face was beet red. "W-Was I trying to…?"

"…Eat the pillow like a burger? Yes, indeed," Blaze finished while laughing.

Christian waved his hands to calm down his ´girls. "Now, now, let´s get up and get breakfast."

"Unless Julia is satisfied with the pillow," Aqua joked. "Just pretend it´s a Chickenlittle. After all, both have feathers." And then they all laughed again.

* * *

><p><em>13:45.<em>

Christian and his harem sat on benches at the town square near a fountain. Flora occupied one of the benches and basked in the sun. The other girls sat on another bench, and the tailed Tamer stood up while looking at them.

"Alright, ladies, we´re gaining huge progress with the training," he said.

"All thanks to you, Master," Blaze praised.

"Suck-up," Kira muttered under her breath.

"And with the high levels you´re at…" He paused for ten seconds for dramatic tension. "…I´m gonna change the training program."

The others were curious. "Change, how?" Julia asked.

"Training every day is a little rough, so we´re gonna change that." He stretched his arms and popped a few bones. "From now on, we´re gonna train from Monday to Thursday."

Flora stretched her arms and legs. "What about Friday, Saturday and Sunday?" she asked.

"Those are day offs. We can do whatever we feel like during those days."

"Wait," Aqua interrupted. "Today´s Friday… so, does that mean we get a day off today?"

He smirked and nodded. "Yep, the new rules are effective immediately."

Julia stood up. "So, what´re we gonna do today, if we´re not gonna train?"

"Have fun." He turned to face one of the town´s streets. "How about a race to the Pokécenter?"

Kira giggled. "Master, we´re all faster than you," she said.

He gave them a confident smirk. "What´s the matter? Chickens?"

Flora giggled and got up. "Fine, you´re on. We´ll give you a one minute head start."

Christian laughed and started running. "You´ll regret that!" he shouted to them.

He ran cheerily down the street. Unfortunately, he didn´t notice a vine on the ground, and when he crossed it, it quickly wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into an alley. He got slammed against the ground and held down by someone´s weight.

"To think that we should meet again," someone said.

"Who are you and why have you caught me?" Christian asked.

The tailed Tamer´s capturer stepped forward to show himself as the Team Rocket leader from Mt. Moon.

"YOU!" Christian exclaimed.

Gerome, the Rocket leader scowled at the boy. "I see that you remember me."

"Yeah, and how I beat you." He looked at the one that was pushing him down and saw that it was Gerome´s Boobleaf, now bald.

Christian snickered at the bald Plant-type, who growled and punched him across the chin. "I fucking hate you and your fire-spitting lizard!" she said.

"Don´t worry," Gerome said. "We´ll get back at him." He then pulled out a box of salt and smiled evilly at the tailed Tamer.

Julia and the others came running down the street. The minute has passed, and they were running to catch up to their master. "How far do you think he´s gotten?" Aqua asked.

"Who knows?" Flora responded. "I don´t hold count of his speed."

All five of them then heard a scream from a familiar voice. "MASTER!" they all realized and ran in the direction of the voice.

They ran into the alley Christian was in, and what they saw shocked them – Christian lay on the floor, screaming and with his eyes bleeding! "Get him to the hospital, QUICK!" Julia ordered.

From one end of the alley, William and Jacqueline saw what happened to the tailed Tamer. "I told you that I could make him feel great pain," the latter of the two said.

William chuckled. "If you can do worse, be my guest."

* * *

><p><em>17:34.<em>

Christian´s harem sat outside of his hospital room, all worried about their master. The NurseJoy came out of the room and said, "We did our best. He´s temporarily blind, but it should heal in a few days."

Julia stood up. "What was wrong with him?" she asked.

"His eyes had a big amount of sodium chloride, causing his blindness."

"Sodium chloride… What is that?" Flora asked.

"It´s salt."

"So, someone poured salt into his eyes?" Blaze deduced.

The Joy nodded and moved away from the door. "You may visit him."

The harem entered and saw their master lay in a hospital bed, with his clothes on and gauze over his eyes. The girls moved over to his bed. "How are you feeling, Master?" Kira asked.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Kira? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, I´m here… and the others, too," the Panthress answered.

He smiled. "Good to see you´re okay."

"But, Master…" Aqua said and put a hand on his face. "…you´re blind for a while."

He put his left hand on hers and said, "If it´s only temporary, then it´s fine."

Julia gave him a sad smile. "Master, we´re gonna remain by your side during all this," she promised.

He reached out to his girls with his right hand, and they all held it with theirs. "Thank you," he said. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><em>19:28.<em>

Christian was asleep, while his harem sat around and watched him carefully. Kira got up and said, "I´ll go get some dinner. Does anyone of you wanna come with me?"

Blaze, Flora and Aqua got up, but Julia remained seated. "You guys go, I´ll stay here," she said.

The others nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Christian awoke. "Hello? Are you still there, girls?" he asked.

"I´m here, Master, the others went for food," the Catgirl answered.

"Good." He smiled at her. "You know, other than my mom, you guys are the only ones I really care about."

Julia was touched. "We love you, too."

Then the door opened. "Who´s there?" Christian asked.

"Just someone who have unfinished business with you."

The tailed Tamer jerked up at that. "Gerome?"

Indeed, it was Gerome and his Boobleaf. "We only hospitalized you. Now, we´re gonna finish you off."

Julia gritted her teeth and stood up. "You put my master in the hospital?" she asked, anger rising up inside her.

"Are you deaf? We just said that," the Boobleaf responded.

The Catgirl ran towards the two criminals, but the Plant-type caught her, bound her hands and feet with her vines, and threw her at a wall. "Insolent bitch," Gerome growled. "I was gonna kill the cat-brat first, but you´ve deserved a beating first."

"Don´t you dare hurt her!" Christian warned.

Gerome didn´t listen and walked over to Julia. As he punched her, he didn´t realize that Christian got angrier for each time Julia screamed in pain.

"Leave! Her! ALONE!"

Christian jumped out of bed, and then something horrible happened to him.

The rest of Christian´s harem returned to the room, each holding a plate of food, but they all dropped them when they saw the scene before them.

Christian´s body altered. His mouth became like a muzzle and was full of sharp jaws. Red fur grew all over his body. Claws extended from his fingertips. His eyes were healed, and the pupils turned into vertical slits. Muscles grew and bulged immensely. He became a monster!

"W-What the hell?" Gerome shouted.

Christian looked at the Rocket leader and leaped to him. He picked him up and slammed him against a different wall. He stared into Gerome´s eyes with a very angry look, before he plunged his both of index and middle fingers into the sockets and ripped out the eyes!

The Boobleaf let go of Julia and retracted her vines, paralyzed with absolute fear. Christian´s harem was also scared to death. They never thought their cute and kind master could ever turn into a monster.

Gerome screamed as his eyes got torn out. Christian used the moment to rip out the Rocket leader´s tongue! As moan-like screams were the only thing that came out of the criminal´s mouth, the tailed Tamer went on to ripping off his victim´s ears, nose, arms, legs, and finished him off by ripping a hole in his stomach! Blood splattered all over the room and on him!

Christian grunted and panted like a feral beast as he looked at his work. Gerome was now nothing but an armless torso without eyes, nose, ears, or tongue! The monstrous form of Christian glared at the Boobleaf and snarled, "If you care for him, drag his remains with you and NEVER ever cross paths with me again!"

The Plant-type didn´t need to be told twice as she picked up her master´s remains and ran away.

Christian relaxed and took deep breaths as he returned to normal form. Now in his human, clawless, furless, normal-teethed form, he looked sadly at his still-trembling harem and said, "I´m sorry. That happens when I am pushed over the edge. I just can´t stand people who hurt my loved ones." He turned to the door. "I understand if you never want to see me again." He then walked to the door.

When he arrived at the door, he got hugged by his harem. Julia stood up and went over to join the group hug. They all sympathized with their master, what with him able to become a monster. "Poor Master…" they all said.

He was surprised. "You… You don´t want to leave me?"

They hugged him tighter. "You probably can´t control whatever you became, so it´s not your fault," Julia said.

He sighed happily and let a single tear escape his eye. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

* * *

><p><em>20:00<em>

He had checked out of the hospital and was back in his room at the Pokécenter. He let his harem out of their Pokéballs and sat down. "Okay, the reason why I turned into that thing…" He paused. "…it is because I have the monster-out Blood Curse."

Blaze nodded. "Oh, so you turn into that thing whenever you get extremely angry?"

"Yes, but my curse is special."

Kira tilted her head. "'Special'? What kind of special?"

He looked at the floor. "Whenever I transform, all wounds and damages I may have heals instantly, I get stronger and faster, my senses enhance, and I get invincible, meaning that I can´t get hurt, poisoned, or whatever."

"That´s incredible!" Aqua gasped.

"So, why are you training with us, when you can just learn to control your curse and use it at will?" Julia asked.

Christian sighed. "A doctor had said that if I use my curse for too long…" He closed his eyes. "…I´d get cardiac arrest."

Kira gasped while the others tilted their heads. "What does 'cardiac' mean, Master?" Flora asked. "And why do their laws and police concern you?"

He gave his Boobisaur a sad smile. "It means that my heart will stop."

All of the girls, except Kira, gasped upon hearing that. "That´s horrible!" Aqua said. "If it can end up killing you, then it really _is_ a curse!"

Kira then thought of something. "Hey, Aqua, isn´t there an evolution your pre-evolution has that is the same?"

"What do you mean?" the Vaporita asked the Panthress.

"You know, one that can become a monster-like being."

"Oh, you mean the Omegan?"

Christian looked up the word 'Omegan' in his ´dex and saw a description.

_**OMEGAN, the Loving WarBeast Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Metamorphic (Squirrel)_

_**Element**__: Dark/Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare_

_**Diet**__: Nuts, fruits & vegetables. Will accept Pokéchow, but LOVES candy_

_**Role**__: Combat, cuddling_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: __Poison, Psychic, Fire_

_**Weak Vs**__: __Fighting, Rock_

_**Attacks (Human form)**__: Smile, Cry, Aura of Cute, Telekinesis_

_**Attacks (WarBeast form)**__: Bite, Spirit Slash, Tail Whip, Telekinesis, Crunch, Fury Swipes, Dark Shield, Sabre Claw, Cocoon of Darkness, Timid Stroke, Blessed Soul, Super Claw, Ashen Wings, Dark Bomb, Barrier, Shield, Mystic Bolt, Phoenix Down, Ankoku_

_**Enhancements**__: Telekinetic abilities, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Eva (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal)_

_Omegans are among the more recently discovered Eva evolutions. Research into the evolutionary process of Evas was mostly halted after the Orange Islands Incident, but that has not stopped new forms from being found. A young Tamer, who helped with stopping an evolution stone scam run by a Team Rocket variant, was given five real evolution stones as a reward. His Eva accidentally came into contact with a Dark Stone and Mana Crystal at the same time (she was reaching down to pick them up after her master accidentally dropped them), and evolved. After some experimentation, it was confirmed that the two stones have to be touched at EXACTLY the same time, so an Eva could pick up a Dark Stone first and then a Mana Crystal without evolving._

_Omegans have two forms. Their first form, which is much preferred by them, is an almost totally human body with dark skin, wide eyes, long, dark brown hair, C-cup breasts, and a very cute face. They also possess two long, very flexible antennae, which are wrapped in long locks of hair, acting as a focus for their telekinetic ability. These antennae are very flexible and animated, tending to mirror what the Omegan is doing, frequently nuzzling friends or harem-sisters that come near enough._

_An Omegan's second form, which most Tamers have dubbed a 'warbeast' form, could best be described as a demonic squirrel. Their bodies become furry, the fur surrounding the face with scar-like highlights, and their hair and antennae grow longer. They sprout horns on the sides of their heads, and their claws on their hands and feet grow larger. They gain a lot of muscle mass, along with a cup-size in their breasts. They also grow three flexible, bushy, spiked tails which are very strong and good for hitting. Omegans do not like taking this form AT ALL, viewing it as frightening, and only take it as a last resort, or if they want to end a battle quickly._

_Omegans are very friendly, loving, cuddly Pokégirls, but also, amazingly enough, are a little prudish when it comes to Taming, although they do like going nude a great deal of the time. They don't try to seduce their masters, but take advantage of their cute natures to get the Tamings they need, which always embarrass them despite themselves. They always try to get everyone in the harem to get along, and become very sad if someone is angry. They take a lot of blame onto themselves, and try to make everyone happy. Many Tamers report it as being impossible NOT to smile when Omegans are around, as they are just that pleasant and bubbly. Omegans are also naturally curious, and like to learn new things._

_It's rare that an Omegan gets angry. So kind-hearted are they that it's very hard for them to get angry or hold grudges. But when one does, it's a dangerous event. Omegans are powerful Pokégirls, and when they become angry, they lose all control, becoming totally savage and going all out in their warbeast form. The only thing that can really get through to them when they go ballistic is fire. For unknown reasons, all Omegans have a pathological fear of fire, although this weakness is mental rather than physical. They are sent into a tremendous panic when they see large blazes, and are very nervous around smaller flames. (Interestingly enough, they don't mind fire-type Pokégirls; it's the element itself they fear. Although if the Pokégirl has an active flame with them at all times, like a feral Charamanda, they will become very nervous and try to avoid them.)_

_It's rumored that some Omegans have found an 'in-between' of their forms, where they just end-up looking like an animorphic squirrel, with none of the warbeast form's more intimidating features. But so far, this has yet to be confirmed._

_No Threshold cases have been reported yet, but that's simply been attributed to the rarity of Omegans. Some have also theorized that it may not be possible to Threshold into an Omegan due to the nature of their evolution..._

"'Viewing it as frightening and is only used as a last resort', huh?" Christian said and put his ´dex away. "Sounds so incredibly fitting to me."

Flora stretched. "Well, this sure was an interesting day," she yawned.

Christian went over to the bed and laid on it. "I think now is a good time to rest. We´ll fight the gym leader tomorrow."

Julia smiled lustfully. "And tonight we´ll have a good old gang bang."

He chuckled. "Is that so?" He then took his Pokéballs and recalled all but Kira and Julia. "I haven´t forgotten my new Taming system, yet."

For some reason, Julia looked nervous when he recalled all of her harem-sisters. "Fine," she pouted. "At least let me sleep in bed with you."

He smiled. "Sure."

As Julia stripped down to her bra and panties, her master and Kira got naked. He lay down on his back, and the Panthress fondled with his dick, making it slowly erect. Once stiff, she caught it between her big breasts and moved up and down.

Julia lay down next to her master and enjoyed the show, rubbing herself in the crotch while watching.

Kira then started licking the heard of the phallus, making Christian moan in pleasure. Getting bored with the boob-job, the Panthress released her master, crawled on top of him, and impaled herself on his hotrod.

Julia was getting extremely horny. She caught her master´s tail and pushed it inside her vagina, using it as a living dildo.

Kira kept kissing and gently scratching Christian, feeling more and more attracted to him. She yowled out in orgasm, and he grunted in release.

"OOH, YEEESSSS!" Julia moaned as she came.

They pulled the covers over them and prepared to sleep. "Is it me, or are you getting better and better in bed, Master?" Kira purred.

"Maybe it´s just my physique that´s getting better," he said.

Julia traced her claws along the lines between his small abs. "You do look like you´re getting more muscular. Slowly, perhaps, but still," she said.

As seconds and minutes went by, Christian and Kira fell asleep. Julia kissed her sleeping master goodnight. _I _really _hope you won´t get mad at me for what I´m doing, Master._ Then she wrapped her tail around his waist and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level __24._

_Kira (Panthress) level 32._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 24._

_Flora (Boobisaur) level 20._

_Aqua (Vaporita) level 22._

* * *

><p>dopliss: "If you can do worse, be my guest." That´s why I nicknamed him "the worse Blue". You see, while Blue was a jerk in the games, he wasn´t a sadist. William wants to flat out kill Christian, making him worse.<p>

(Team Rocket climbs up from the hole, groaning)

dopliss: Glad you´re up, you got a poll to announce.

Jessie: True. Our host, dopliss, wants to know how many Pokégirls you think should join Christian´s harem.

James: He had originally planned for max. 14 ´girls, but he wants to know if you want more.

Meowth: You can vote for up to 20 ´girls. The poll ends when he updates after autumn break.

dopliss: This time I really hope you guys vote!


	12. Chapter 12 It is not a pool party

**dopliss: Woohoooooo! I am finally sixteen!**

**Team Rocket: Good for you.**

**Disclaimer: Me only own fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em>10:27.<em>

Julia woke up before her master and harem-sister. She smiled and carefully caressed Christian´s cheek. She went out to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face became a little sad. _Master… I know you might get upset, but I want to do it._ She tried to think about what he would say if she told him what she would do, but she dismissed the thought. It was best to reveal it when she was far enough into it.

She walked back into the main room and saw her master wake up. "Good morning," she greeted with a smile.

He stroked his Panthress´s back and smiled at his Catgirl. "Hey," he said. "I still am grateful that you all wanna stick with me, even though you know what I can become."

Julia smiled, walked over to the bed, sat on it, and kissed Christian. "We don´t see you as some monster, but as our sweet, loving and kind master."

He sighed. "When´re you guys ever gonna stop with the 'Master' thing?"

She giggled. "We only do it out of respect for you."

"Maybe, but it makes me feel like a jackass." He then snuggled in Kira´s fur, making her wake up.

"Like me _that_ much, Master?" the black feline asked.

"Your fur´s just so soft," he answered and snuggled some more.

Kira smirked. "Then try my breasts, I think you´ll find them to be softer than the fur."

"Maybe next time we´re Taming."

Julia snapped to attention at the last word. "Speaking of which, can I have a little quickie with you, Master?"

He thought about his answer. He figured that he should do it, what with letting her look at him and Kira while only having his tail as a method of pleasure. "Sure," he said and recalled Kira.

* * *

><p><em>14:03.<em>

Christian and Julia stood outside of Cerulean gym. The former of the two smirked. "Let´s see how well I fare against this gym leader," he said.

"Who´re you gonna use?" Julia asked.

He looked at her. "I think I´m gonna give Flora and Aqua a chance. Kira is also an option, since she´s the powerhouse of the harem."

"What about me and Blaze, then?"

"First, let´s see what kind of ´girls this leader uses."

Both walked into the gym and greeted a woman with pink hair. "Oh, are you here to challenge the gym leader?" she asked.

The tailed Tamer smiled at her. "Well, I´m not here to deliver pizzas," he joked.

The woman giggled and typed something in on her computer. "Yep, you can go in, right away. You´ll probably find Sis swimming in the pool."

He was a little confused by the words 'sis' and 'swimming', but he entered the nearby door.

He understood the two words once he saw the room. It was an arena with a big pool of water between the two Tamer spots, with many platforms floating around. He then spotted someone swimming in the pool.

It was a woman with short, orange hair and green eyes. She wore a white one-piece bathing suit with blue rims. She seemed rather happy to be swimming around in the water.

The woman looked up at her coming challenger. "Oh, sorry, I didn´t notice someone enter," she said.

He just smiled and waved her off. "Don´t worry, I could have watched you longer."

The woman giggled and swam over to the end of the arena that was opposite of Christian´s. "So, you wanna try your luck against me, Mr.…?" She tried to fish for a name.

"Christian Haydon, but just call me Christian."

"Very well, then. I´m Misty, Cerulean´s gym leader." She slipped into a pair of white slippers and put on a white jacket, but kept it open.

A girl with sea-green hair, fins for ears, claws and fangs entered the room. Christian scanned her.

_**SWIMSLUT, the Water Elemental Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human diet, strong preference for seafood_

_**Role**__: Menial water-related jobs, water art, music_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Water Tickle, Water Floor, Water Tentacles Seize, Water Tentacles Molestation, Roiling Waters, Sing, Cheer, song attacks_

_**Enhancements**__: Ageless, Water Song, Enhanced Speed (x4), Greater Lung Capacity_

_**Evolves**__: Boobkini (orgasm)_

_**Evolves From**__: Nymph (Water Stone)_

_The ability of a Nymph to incite arousal is incredibly useful for Tamers focusing on sex battles, or who prefer a less violent method of capturing ferals. However, for those Tamers who prefer elegance or combat, evolving their Nymph into a Swimslut might be a good decision. At the very least, one's harem won't be spending all their spare time keeping the Nymph satiated._

_The color of a Swimslut's hair and skin mimics that of the water they enjoy so much, coming in shades of blue or green; curiously, their hair is never the exact same color as their skin, despite being restricted to the same color scheme. Their eyes remain the same color they were before evolving. Apart from the hair on their heads, Swimsluts are completely hairless—their bodies are smooth and hydrodynamic, allowing them to move quickly through the water as befits a Pokégirl of their elemental typing. Feralborn Swimsluts, as with many Pokégirls, are considered to be the less attractive members of the breed; instead of ears, they have small fins (that serve to collect auditory information identically to an ear), and possess claws and fangs that are not particularly lethal in combat, but nevertheless can cause unnecessary pain in a Taming._

_The connection the Water Elemental Pokégirl has to their titular element is somewhat different from that of most other Water-type Pokégirls. Whereas some Pokégirls expel water from themselves, some create it from thin air, and others direct their will at existing water to direct its movement, the Swimslut sings to it. Most Swimsluts regard water—be it in a pool, or a stream, or the sea—to be a living entity, and they describe their singing as an entreaty for it to aid them. This statement has been regarded dubiously by Researchers, but their ability to direct water through music is undeniable. _

_Although Swimsluts are not nearly the singers Divas or Bardesses are, they are nevertheless extraordinarily skilled. They are seen with fair regularity in the possession of musicians, and are sometimes more preferred for live performances than many other Pokégirls—their ability to combine singing with fabulous shaping of water is used to wow audiences in ways that singing alone cannot always achieve. Furthermore, in addition to their ability to sing to the water, they are also capable of using many of the various musical techniques, making them a useful addition to any harem, particularly when they can act in a supporting role._

_Although they are by no means leader material, Swimsluts are not as hard on a harem as they once were as Nymphs. Now capable of maintaining a line of thought without sex intruding in on it, they can actually contribute to the maintenance of a harem in ways other than having a near-endless stream of sex. Swimsluts tend to be eager to please and are quite useful in such day-to-day tasks as setting up camp and hunting for food (particularly as they can simply sing the water into sending out the fish). Outside of harems, they are often used for such menial water-related tasks as fishing, lifeguarding, or keeping swimming pools and reservoirs clean._

_While it has been mentioned that Swimsluts are nowhere near as lusty as they were before evolution that should not be interpreted to mean that they are in any way, shape, or form uninterested by sex. To the contrary, they continue to enjoy it a great deal—they are simply far easier to satiate than any Nymph could be. Furthermore, while they lack the arousing pheromones of their pre-evolved form, they are nevertheless quite lovely Pokégirls, and their ability to use water as a sexual tool in combination with their previously learned skill at sex gives them a wide variety of sexual techniques to use in the bedroom._

_If one were to look at a seventy-year old Swimslut, one would think that they were blessed with the great lifespan of one of the elven breeds. In truth, it is not that the Swimslut does not age; it is simply that they possess the ability to hide it. So long as the Swimslut gets a nice soak in the water every day, she will never appear to age past twenty-one. This is not, however, true agelessness, as they swiftly age without regular soaking, and they do die of old age when their time is up, typically around the age of seventy-five._

_Swimsluts that go feral are consumed by the music of the seas. Feral Swimsluts immediately seek out the nearest body of water, where they can be found singing and dancing endlessly upon its shores, stopping only to eat and sleep. Consequently, domesticate Swimsluts that have gone feral are in great demand, as the ceaseless movement and song has honed them physically and musically as well as the best training method devised they could achieve._

_As far as Thresholds go, the Swimslut's is a mild one. There is very little pain, although shortness of breath is common as the lungs change themselves. Stomach pain can also be expected, as some alterations to the internal organs occur. However, sending one's newly-Thresholded Swimslut to a Ranch can be quite profitable—considering how desired they are even by those who are not Tamers, parents who have lost their daughters can expect to be well paid for their loss._

_**Roiling Waters**__ (ATK 50 + EFT) This attack, designed to be used by Water-types against Water-types, allows the Pokégirl to roughly churn a nearby body of water—this makes it difficult to move within the area or utilize water attacks making use of existing sources of water, in addition to causing pain. If used in an area affected by Water Floor, the benefits of Water Floor are negated, in addition to dealing the damage._

The Swimslut walked to the side of the arena. "The rules are simple: Both challenger and gym leader are gonna fight with two Pokégirls. Only the challenger is allowed to have one substitution. Once both two Pokégirls from either participant is defeated, the other has won."

Misty took out one of her Pokéballs from a belt near her. "Alright, let´s go!" She released the ´girl inside. "You´re first, Violet!"

A girl with blue skin, no hair, two long fins on her back, three smaller fins on her head, and a long, thick tail. A scanning was in order.

_**WHORESEA, the Walking Water Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon to Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human foods (seafood preferred)_

_**Role**__: Combat_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Ground, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Water Tower, Water Punch, Draining Rain, Tackle, Growl, Tail Slap_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Speed (x2 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced sense of Touch (x2 on land, x5 in water), Amphibious, Tough Skin,_

_**Evolves**__: Seabra (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Whoresea, the walking water Pokégirl, is so named because unlike most Pokégirls, she is comfortable being away from her natural element for long periods. Unlike many other water-types, Whoreseas can go about a week before becoming seriously weakened without full submersion in water. This ability is lost when she evolves into Seabra, since the combat-heightened Seabra needs more water to keep her fighting spirit up. Whoresea are very sensitive to touch, capable of sensing movement of objects in water or on land up to 500ft away. This often makes a Whoresea rather skittish, and combined with their territorial ways can lead to misunderstandings. This enhanced sensitivity also leads to a Whoresea not being very useful in sex battles in comparison to standard battles._

_Whoresea's natural role is to combat and she does modestly well. While a Whoresea is never a match for a Fighting-type Pokégirl, she can usually handily defeat any element she is strong against, as well as weaker versions of most other types in a hand-to-hand fight. This is especially useful when considering that she is an even stronger fighter in the water, where her speed and maneuverability take a sharp climb. However, when forced to use her water attacks often, that can drain a Whoresea's ability to remain out of water for days on end before requiring submersion. Whoresea have a somewhat natural distrust for any sort of Titacool or Titacruel, as they are most often their most direct opposition in way of food and territory._

_Whoresea has deep blue skin, with two long fins running down her back and three tiny fins on her head. All Whoresea have strong, long tails (one each, of course) that are about as long as they are tall and extend from the base of their spines. The tail is not prehensile, but is perfect for allowing the Pokégirl to maneuver through water and is strong enough to be used for attacking, as well. A Whoresea's tail, however, is often coiled up around their waist to keep it out of the way whenever possible. It isn't too uncommon for a Threshold girl with Water Pokégirl ancestry to become a Whoresea, since they are very adaptable to life on land, especially in coastal towns. Whoresea evolves into Seabra after having had going through an amazing amount of duress during battle, which may result in the evolution. Feral Whoresea can be found inland just as often as they are found in the water thanks to their unusual out of water capabilities (for a water type)._

Christian decided to fight water with water and released Aqua. The two Water-types stared each other down, trying to unnerve the other.

The Swimslut snapped her fingers and said, "Begin!"

The two combatants jumped in the pool and fought underwater. Both fired a Water Gun at each other, and both avoided them. The Whoresea tried to Tackle the Vaporita, but Aqua swam to the side and hit her target with another Water Gun, sending Violet the Whoresea into the wall of the pool. Violet then smiled, and then Aqua was shot out of the water and into the ceiling by a huge vertical stream of water, thanks to the Whoresea´s Water Tower!

Violet rose to the surface to look at her opponent, who fell from the ceiling and used the speed of the fall to give extra strength to her strong punch, which hit and sent Violet back under the water. Violet bled from her nose and lost consciousness. Aqua saw it right to grab her knocked out opponent´s tail and drag her to one of the platforms in the water, which she did.

Misty gasped when she saw the water turn slightly red and when her Pokégirl got dragged out of the water. She recalled her and rereleased her next to her. She bent down before her and caressed her cheek, while asking, "Are you alright?"

Violet winced in pain and looked at her mistress. "I´ll live. Sorry for losing."

Misty shook her head. "It´s okay."

Christian looked at Aqua with a proud smile. "Well done, Aqua. You deserve a rest." With that said, he recalled the Vaporita.

Misty smiled at the tailed Tamer. "You´re pretty good, but expect to lose to my other ´girl!" she said and released her other ´girl. "It´s all up to you, Daisy!"

The girl that got released looked just like Violet, but it had much larger breasts. To be on the safe side, Christian scanned her.

_**SEABRA, the Water Fighter Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human style food, with the preference of sea products_

_**Role**__: Under water warriors_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Ground_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Water Tower, Water Punch, Draining Rain, Bubblebeam, Tackle, Growl, Tail Slap_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x3 on land, x6 in water), Enhanced sense of Touch (x2 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced Strength (x6), Amphibious, Tough Skin_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Whoresea (battle stress)_

_As amphibious as a Pokégirl can be, human troops had no chance against the submerged Seabra during the Revenge War. With tactics reminiscent of the United States Navy Seals organization, minus the need for machines to make them able to move quickly underwater, the Whoresea could strike underwater, on the surface of water, and on the ground. Their tactics made it difficult at best for human commanders to plan strategically against them, as Seabra were rather common sights in coastal areas, and also in areas of little water thanks to their ability to stay out of water for over a week and a half without needing to submerge again._

_Seabras are easily recognized by their blue skin, the two large and pointy fins at the sides of her back and the three smaller fins on her head. Like the Whoresea, Seabras also have a tail that is as long as they are tall. Unlike the Whoresea, however, is that a Seabra has much larger breasts, on average reaching a D-cup to an E-cup in comparison to a Whoresea's more modest endowments. Seabra are quite strong compared to their previous forms, and may require restraints in order for a Tamer to do the Taming that a Seabra requires. There are some Seabra that can regulate their strength, however, and as such do not require restraints. These few Seabra have trained to be able to allow this to happen, however._

_They are very popular among tamers since they are one of the not too many water Pokégirls that can fight on land as well as they do in water. That's why during Sukebe's war, Seabras were used to take down submarines and the like, to then attack the rest of the enemies that were on land. Seabra are rather rare compared to Whoresea, however, as many were hunted and killed after the Revenge War in order to try and revive the shipping lanes for several surviving coastal cities._

_Seabra are not as territorial as Whoresea are, but are savage when it comes to protecting their kits or their kill, often battling Titacruel in an effort to keep their food for themselves._

Christian released Flora and watched his opponent swear as the Boobisaur materialized on one of the platforms. "Flora, if you beat this one, you have won the fight for me," the tailed Tamer said.

Flora turned and nodded to him. "I´ll try."

"Daisy, go into the water, she can´t reach you there!" Misty advised.

Daisy dived into the water, and like a pre-Sukebe shark, she circled the platform Flora stood on. Flora extended six of her vines and prepared for the worst. Daisy jumped up from the water, hit the Boobisaur with a Water Gun, and returned to the water. Flora got an idea and extended her vines even further. When the Seabra jumped back up again, Flora was ready and spun around, making an interesting variation of the Vine Whip that each hit Daisy, stunned her, and left red marks. Seeing her chance, Flora wrapped her vines tightly around her opponent, swung her around like in the pre-Sukebe sport 'Hammer Throw', and let go to send Daisy slamming into the wall behind Misty, who was shocked.

The Swimslut raised her left hand and indicated Christian. "Winner: Christian Haydon!"

"Awesome work, Flora!" the tailed Tamer cheered.

Flora turned to face her master with a smile, when she suddenly started to glow white. Her bust became bigger, turning into a D-cup, some of the darker patches faded away, and her bulb bloomed a little, opening so the outer leaves folded out. When the glow stopped, Tamer, Catgirl and Plant-type were mesmerized by the evolution. Christian scanned his newly-evolved girl.

_**IVYWHORE, the Floral Pestilence Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**_ _Near Human_

_**Element:**_ _Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency:**_ _Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil_

_**Role**__: Arousing other Pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokégirls, body modification_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield._

_**Enhancements**__: Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x8, Vines Only)_

_**Evolves**__: Venuswhore (Normal, daytime only.), Iron Chef (E-Stone Ceremony), Scarecrow (Dusk Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Boobisaur (Normal)_

_After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. The Ivywhore is much more combat-suitable than her previous form, retaining all of her previous form's attacks and abilities, and gaining several useful techniques for both inside and outside of combat._

_The most noticeable change is the increase in the size of both the Ivywhore's flower bulb and her bust. Upon evolution, the bulb on the Ivywhore's back grows noticeably, the first layer of petals opening up. As a result of the bulb's growth, Ivywhores may use several new Powder attacks: Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, and Sap Powder._

_Sleep Powder makes anyone hit by it fall into a deep slumber, a very convenient way to capture new Pokégirls or acquire the upper hand in battle. The Bloom Powder, which only works on females, be they human or Pokégirl, will make the bust of any female it hits grow; how much larger is dependent on how much they are hit with. This does not affect only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as those who can easily withstand poisons. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom Powder; temporary and permanent. Temporary Bloom Powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly awkwardly gigantic breasts interfere with their movements, and – sometimes with help from a hearty sampling of Sap Powder - eventually pin them down completely. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. The permanent variety of Bloom powder is much more difficult to synthesize, limiting applications to roughly once a week. Ivywhores have an instinctual knack for knowing just how much powder to use when trying to increase a girl's bust by a specific amount. Naturally, this technique is popular to use, especially among those who prefer chestier girls. Lastly, Sap Powder drains strength uselessly from the muscles of any Pokégirl it affects, dramatically reducing their physical power. Any Pokégirls with the Enhanced Strength enhancement will find the enhancement effectively halved or worse for the duration of the effect, and Pokégirls without Enhanced Strength may find it much harder to move effectively._

_Upon evolution, the Ivywhore's breasts tend to grow a cup, with D-cup breasts being the lowest recorded for the breed – E cups are considered average. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well, though sometimes they remain. Most Ivywhores, if they haven't done so already during their Boobisaur days, tend to eschew most clothing, as it gets in the way of their abilities to absorb sunlight._

_The Ivywhore's Solar Regeneration abilities are improved significantly over her pre-evolved form. An Ivywhore that bathes in the direct sunlight heals rapidly, letting her heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly 8 hours of rest. Of course, like her un-evolved counterpart, resting in a natural location also nourishes the soil to a great degree._

_Feral Ivywhores are considered a great annoyance to surrounding Pokégirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random; they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then, there are stories of women who permanently develop mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore). It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl to become an Ivywhore directly._

Christian smiled and jumped over to Flora´s platform to give the Ivywhore a hug. "Congrats," he said.

Flora hugged back. "Thanks."

Misty checked up on Daisy. "Are you okay, Sis?"

Christian looked at the gym leader in shock. "'Sis'? She´s you sister?" he asked.

Misty gave him a frown. "Yeah, and so is Violet."

"Oh, shit, I´m sorry!" Christian apologized.

Flora looked at him in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Isn´t it obvious, Flora?" Julia asked. "He just beat up Misty´s two sisters with a slightly brutal outcome."

Christian then calmed down. "So, why do you act like your sisters´ mistress?"

Misty looked sad for a moment, before telling him her story. "You see, me and my three sisters – Violet, Daisy and Lily, who you´ve probably met at the entrance – grew up in this town. Our father was a good Tamer, and we got really interested in that career as he told us about his adventures. We all really wanted to be Tamers, but…"

"But what?" Christian asked.

"…But my two sisters, here, Thresholded. And since Pokégirls aren´t allowed to be Tamers in this league, their dreams were shattered. Lily and I are the only of us four who avoided Thresholding."

"Isn´t that good for you?" he asked.

Misty shook her head. "No, it´s not. Since we didn´t turn into Pokégirls, we had to become something else."

"What?"

She sighed and gave him a sad look. "Six-packs."

Six-pack is a slang word used to describe human women who are infertile due to not Thresholding.

Christian´s ears drooped. "Sorry."

Misty finished her story. "I then took out on my own adventure with my two sisters. If they couldn´t experience their own adventures, they could at least be part of mine. Lily stayed here and looked after our home. In time, I became a gym leader and settled down here again."

"But did you really Tame your own sisters?" he asked with a blush.

Misty´s mood changed and she laughed. "No, I had them go through Taming cycles."

He pointed at the Swimslut. "And…?"

"I caught her on my travels." She shook her head and stripped off her jacket and white slippers. "Well, enough about me, this is about you." She jumped into the water and swam to the platform Christian was on. "You showed impressive tactic and care during the battle. And for that…" She held a small object that looked like a blue raindrop. "…you get the reward of victory over this gym – the Cascade badge along with 5000 SLC."

He bent down to take the badge, but at the moment he palmed it, Misty stole a kiss from his lips, which annoyed Julia and Flora. "What was that for?" Christian asked while blushing.

"That was for caring for my sisters and me."

* * *

><p><em>20:42.<em>

After having eaten and returned to the room, Christian and his harem congratulated Flora upon evolving.

"You both did great today," Christian said to Aqua and Flora, causing both of them to blush.

Blaze crossed her arms around her master´s neck and licked his ears. "So, how ´bout we finish off this great day with a great Taming?" she flirted.

He shrugged. "Why not. I hope you have nothing against sharing me with Flora."

The Vaporita looked at him upon that. "Wait, what about me? Don´t _I _get to Tame with you tonight?"

"Sorry, but rules are rules, and you haven´t evolved today."

Kira patted her Water-type harem-sister on the back. "Don´t worry, you, me and Julia will be having fun in the lobby while they do their thing." And with that, the two felines and Aqua took the room key, turned off the lights, exited the room and locked the door.

Now having the room all to themselves, Christian and his two girls stripped and got into the bed. Blaze didn´t waste any time and immediately impaled herself on her master´s hotrod, while Flora remained behind the Charmelons and licked both the scrotum and the vagina. While gasping and moaning in pleasure, Blaze and Christian cuddled to make it feel more intimate.

"AAAHHH! I´m gonna cum!" Blaze gasped and let loose, while Christian groaned as he released his load.

Flora poked her head over her harem-sister to look at her master´s face. "So, _that´s _what happens when you come, Master – your balls pulsate."

He chuckled. "You´re telling me you didn´t know that?"

She went on all fours and had her head near her master´s. "Now, go behind me and fuck me hard."

Christian looked at his Ivywhore for a minute before knowing what to do. He got out of Blaze´s grip, but instead of going behind Flora, he lifted her closest arm and crawled under her. "I prefer it when I am facing my lovers."

She smiled at him. "You little sneak." She then slammed down on him and kissed him while riding him.

Blaze looked at the two and decided to help her master feel better by grabbing his tail and sucking it like it was a dick.

Flora screamed out in orgasm and lay on top of her cumming master. Blaze pulled the covers over them and her and snuggled closer to Christian. "Where´re we going next, sweetie?" she asked.

He looked at her with a smile. "One: I´ll tell you and the others tomorrow, and two…" He kissed her. "…I prefer 'sweetie' over 'Master', thanks."

The three of them then fell asleep, with the three others joining them a little later.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 24._

_Kira (Panthress) level 32._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 24._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 22._

_Aqua (Vaporita) level 23._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Hello, people! There´s a poll up, so why don´t you vote?<p>

(dopliss spots Team Rocket eating popcorn)

dopliss: And why do you keep eating my snacks, when you know that I will do _this_?

(dopliss fires a bazooka at Team Rocket and they get blown up)


	13. Chapter 13 A tragic loss

**dopliss: (blows a noisemaker) REJOICE, EVERYONE! Someone has voted in my poll! Oh, thank you, whoever you are! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**(Team Rocket is found to be not present)**

**dopliss: Where the heck are they? Doesn´t matter. The result of the poll will be revealed after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokémon and Metroanime own Pokégirls.**

**A/n: Okay, if you are familiar with Pokémon – which I know most of you are – you should know that there are legendaries. Those are also present in Pokégirls, but Pokédexes are programmed to not have information on them. They will still get a ´dex description, but only you, not our protagonist, can read them. The same applies to Very Rare Pokégirls.**

* * *

><p><em>09:42.<em>

Aqua was the first of them to wake up. She had slept in an awkward position, and it took its revenge on her by giving her a few cramps. She looked at her naked master and her harem-sisters – both the dressed one and the naked ones.

She looked down in discouragement. _Why did that happen last night?_

* * *

><p><em>21:12, yesterday.<em>

_Aqua was in the Pokécenter´s lobby along with Julia and Kira. The three of them were busy drinking some energy drinks they bought with their master´s money. Aqua was in the middle of telling Kira about what she did when she fought in the gym battle. "…And then after getting slammed into the ceiling, I used the speed from the fall to deliver a strong punch to the Whoresea´s face," she finished._

_The Panthress whistled. "I´m impressed," she said and put a hand on the Vaporita´s shoulder. "That´s nicely done for one at your level. If you keep that up, who knows? Maybe you´ll be one of the strongest in the harem."_

_Aqua blushed from the compliment. "Thanks." She then thought of something else. "Have you tried to give it your all in a gym battle?"_

"_Yeah, I did. I won Master the first gym badge by defeating an Onyx."_

_Aqua gasped. "An Onyx? But, those things are huge!"_

_Julia rubbed her head. "Yeah, and they also kick hard," she said, remembering the kick that knocked her out._

_Aqua looked at her Alpha. "You must have helped weakening it, right?"_

_The Catgirl shook her head. "No, but I did take care of the Geogal the gym leader used. I was too exhausted to fight on."_

_Kira smirked. "Yep, I took care of the Onyx by myself," she bragged._

_The three Pokégirls heard the door open and looked at the newcomer. Aqua immediately recognized the man that entered. It was William._

_William looked around. He was accompanied by Jacqueline. The woman pointed at Christian´s harem members, and William walked over to them. "So, you´re the Pokéfreak´s harem, huh?" he asked._

_Aqua covered behind Kira´s back, remembering what visions of horror his A-bra had caused. "Do we know you?" Julia asked, not knowing who William was._

"_H-He´s not a good friend of Master," the Vaporita said, choosing her words carefully in order to not get attacked again._

"'_Not a good friend' meaning 'an old enemy'," Jacqueline said with a big smile._

_Kira tensed up. "If you wish to hurt him, it will be over our dead bodies," she growled._

_William smirked. "Be careful what you wish for, cat bitch, it might come true."_

_The Panthress narrowed her eyes. "You got a lot of nerve speaking like that to a Panthress."_

"_I don´t care if you were Macavity, you´re still nothing but a worthless sex object." William noticed that Kira and Julia were baring their claws. "Go ahead and attack me. You´ll just be arrested and put down."_

"_C-Calm down, you two," Aqua pleaded her harem-sisters, who complied._

_William turned and walked towards the exit. "I would advise you to be careful on your journey. After all, accidents happen."_

_Jacqueline followed him and left with the words, "Your master is a fine example of that."_

_The two felines growled before returning to their drinks. Aqua just stared at the entrance with anxiety. _W-Was that a threat?

* * *

><p><em>09:43, now.<em>

Aqua sighed. _What if something might happen to us?_

The Vaporita was interrupted by the yawning of Blaze. The Charmelons got out of bed and stretched her naked body. She noticed her awake harem-sister and said, "Good morning, Aqua. Sorry for taking your place during our Taming session last night."

Aqua got up and shook her head. "No, it doesn´t matter, Blaze. Master has a system to keep in check."

Flora also awoke and hugged her master in his sleep. The Ivywhore sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Breakfast ready yet…?" she sleepily asked.

Aqua giggled. "Wait until all of us are awake, Flora," she said.

By and by, the others woke up. Christian yawned and looked at the clock. He stretched his arms and asked, "Anyone in the mood for breakfast?"

Blaze smirked. "Well, I´m more in the mood for something else, and I think the others are with me."

He sighed and got up, causing his harem to blush upon seeing him naked. "I´m taking a shower. If any of you want breakfast now, you can take my ´dex and go buy some."

He walked into the bathroom and entered the cubicle. He turned on the hot water and enjoyed the feeling of it hitting his skin. He then took the shampoo and washed his body parts. Starting with his hair, then his ears, then his chest, then his tail, then his…

"Don´t wash that part yet, Master."

He looked down and saw a naked Aqua sitting on her knees in front of him. She placed her left hand on his testicles and started fondling them. "What´re you doing, Aqua?" Christian groaned a question.

She looked up at his face. "I want a little taste of you before tomorrow," she answered with a smile.

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, I guess it´s fair, since you got kinda cheated last night."

The Vaporita grinned and put his slowly erecting phallus into her mouth. Her lips were at the shaft and her tongue licked and twisted around the stiff manhood. Christian groaned. "You´re really impressive, when you do that."

Aqua placed her hands on his buttocks and squeezed them. Her right hand then went to the base of his tail and she stroked it.

"I hope you´re ready to swallow!" Christian warned as he came. Aqua felt the hot liquid run to her throat and she swallowed it before she would gag on it.

She moved her head away and stood up. She hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ready for more?" she asked.

"I´ve never tried doing it while standing," he said.

The Vaporita kissed him and let his cock slide into her she gasped and moaned as she went up and down. Christian led his tail to Aqua´s behind and pushed it into her rectum. Aqua gasped and moaned even more and moved faster while wrapping her thick tail around her master´s butt.

"I´m cumming, Master! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aqua screamed out in orgasm, and he grunted in his own release.

He put her down and she took some shampoo on her hands. "_Now _you can wash them," she said and washed his genitalia and legs.

* * *

><p><em>10:14.<em>

The six of them were now eating breakfast. Julia had gone out to buy some Danish pastries, since she enjoyed the taste of them the first time. "This is good," Flora said about the food.

"I know, right?" Julia said.

"So, Master," Kira started, "you said you would tell us where we´re going now. So, where are we going?"

Christian swallowed what he had in his mouth and folded out the map. "I was thinking of going to Celadon City. I think there´s a gym there."

Blaze looked up at that. "Celadon?" she asked. Upon her master´s nod, she squealed out loud.

"What´s with you?" Aqua asked.

"Celadon is famous for having the best and biggest mall in the world!" Blaze explained which caused the other girls to squeal.

Christian chuckled at his harem´s girly reaction. "Yeah, I thought that while we were there, you could get some new clothes."

They all walked up to him and each kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot, Master," they all said.

* * *

><p><em>14:39, two days later.<em>

Christian and Julia were walking along in a forest. They then exited it and came to a small route. "We should be near Celadon soon," he said.

The Catgirl had sparkles in her eyes. "I can´t wait to try out so much clothes!" She then squealed again.

Christian then stopped and looked at something in the middle of the route. "What is that?" he asked.

They neared the object and found out that it was a being. It had white fur with black fur on its legs, arms and animalistic ears. The biggest (no pun intended) thing to notice about the being was its immense size.

"Maybe that thing´s a Pokégirl," Christian wondered aloud and scanned the blockade.

_**SNORLASS, the Obese Lazy Glutton Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Not Very Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Normal_

_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon_

_**Diet:**__ Omnivore. If it fits in the mouth, it's pretty much considered food._

_**Role:**__ Generally not used. Far too lazy and the food bills are way too high to make this gourmand a likely choice among Tamers or as a pet. Sometimes found in circus acts._

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Ghost_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fighting_

_**Attacks:**__ Tackle, Takedown, Wrestle, Seismic Toss, Stomp, Sleep, Body Slam, Trample, Panda Sign, * Consume!_

_**Enhancements:**__ Stores fat all over its body, increased mass (some have been recorded at over 2000 lbs), Strength X 15, Durability X 12, High-Resistance to non-piercing impact damage, ability to hibernate, extremely efficient digestive process, Unhingable serpent-like jaws._

_**Evolves:**__ Grizzlar (Diet + Exercise)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_The first Snorlass appeared 100 years *after* the Revenge War. The first one, as well as the dozen others found afterwards, was discovered within a forest in the Tropic League, casually munching on a grove of fruit trees. Their origins were eventually traced back to a laboratory that had discovered some of Sukebe's genetics technology and were attempting to make new breeds, one of many that were making Snorlasses. All labs have since been seized and are now under the control of the world League governments._

_Snorlasses are incredibly large Pokégirls, around twelve to fourteen feet in height. They have black fur on their legs, arms, and ears, as well as in black patches around their eyes and on their stubby tails. The rest of their fur is white. They are also, due to their tremendous appetites and massive food intake, incredibly FAT Pokégirls. They eat almost constantly, bulking up to tremendous size, fat distributing itself all around the Snorlass's body, primarily around their breasts (which are surprisingly round despite their bulk), and especially their bellies. They are extremely strong, and faster than they look (although speedier Pokégirls can run rings around them easily), and can learn styles such as sumo and Greco-Roman wrestling with ease. They can also take incredible amounts of punishment due to their bulk, even from Fighting-type Pokégirls._

_Snorlasses, at first, were quite popular. They were powerful, incredibly strong Pokégirls that had tremendous mass that could overwhelm smaller opponents. However, several problems quickly arose._

_The first major problem was the food bills. Snorlasses ate several dozen pounds of food a day, which for Tamers meant tremendous food bills that few were able to maintain. Snorlasses were also hard to Tame due to their size, requiring special restraints to do so successfully. Every recorded Snorlass has been over 1000 pounds, some larger ones weighing in at over 2000. And another major issue with Snorlasses, one that has since become a trademark of the species, is their laziness. They sleep constantly, waking up just for Tamings and eating, Feral Snorlasses picked up the habit of hibernating for months at a time. Some Tamers have found ways around this, using special flutes or bells to awaken their Snorlasses, but still, the cons of a Snorlass far outweighed (so to speak) the benefits of having them. Very few Tamers have Snorlasses anymore, and those that do usually are incredibly rich._

_Primarily now, Snorlasses are found in circus acts and occasionally in zoos, as they have an easygoing demeanor that suits these roles the best._

_Some Threshold cases of becoming a Snorlass have been reported. The first major sign of this is a girl's eating habits changing drastically, and a lot of weight being gained in a short amount of time._

_**CONSUME:**__ This attack is a fairly straightforward concept. The Snorlass will attempt to shove a Pokégirl or human of average size or smaller into its mouth before swallowing it whole. Despite the fact that it is shaped like a cross between a fat human and a bear, the Snorlass has a jaw that can unhinge like a serpent. This means that on many occasions, she can swallow a human sized object whole. Typically, however, an object of this size will be ripped apart and eaten in chunks so that it isn't as hard to force the hapless prey down its oversized throat. Chunks tend to kick and scream less._

"Well, if we can´t wake it, maybe we can climb over it," Christian proposed. He walked over to it and jumped up to grab at the feral´s fur, but the Snorlass just rolled over, nearly crushing the tailed Tamer who let go and jumped back.

Julia was angry at the snoozing feral. "That bitch is blocking our way to Celadon…!" she growled. She then took a deep breath and shouted, "HEY, WAKE UP, YOU FATASS!"

The Snorlass just rubbed its belly in its sleep.

"Maybe we should find another way to Celadon. Let´s go back." And then the two walked back the way they came.

Julia groaned. "Two days of walking for nothing."

* * *

><p><em>15:49, two days later.<em>

Christian and Julia were still walking together through the forest, this time they were near Cerulean City again. "We´ll spend the night in Cerulean and then walk back to Pewter," Christian said.

The Catgirl looked at him with a quizzical look. "Why all the way back to Pewter?"

"We might´ve missed another route to travel from, other than Mt. Moon."

Julia then stopped walking and held her master back. "Quiet. I hear something," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Growling."

The growling became louder and louder. Julia´s senses reacted and she pushed her master out of the way from an incoming attack.

Christian got to his feet and looked at his attacker. There were five canine Pokégirls. One Christian could recognize was a Doggirl. Two who were identical had black fur with a brown line going from their jaws to their crotches. One was muscular with bone-spurs at its elbows and knees and horns. And the final one was big, imposing, big breasted, had four arms, and had _three _heads!

Christian quickly scanned them, except the Doggirl. Fist the two identical ones…

_**HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (canine)_

_**Element**__: Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed _

_**Role**__: Guard dog, faithful companion_

_**Libido**__: Average (High monthly)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat Pokégirls_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance_

_**Evolves**__: War Hound (battle stress), Cerberass (Anubust's curse [Evolution Method Classified]), Sparkanine (Thunder Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Doggirl (orgasm)_

_Hounds were among the first type of Pokégirls Sukebe created. They are a tough, sleek breed of Pokégirl, the shortest adult Hound being measured at 6'5" tall. They possess a strong, muscular build, C-cup breasts, and smooth, black fur, with a long stripe of dark brown going from their groin to the bottom of their jaw. Their faces are possessed of dark eyes and canine features, with sharp teeth and a larger than normal nose being their most prominent features. Their tails are medium-sized and very whip like (although younger Hounds sometimes have their ears and tails trimmed into shortness), and their nails are very strong, giving them an appearance similar to the pre-Sukebe dog known as the Doberman._

_Hounds are very territorial, and are not good teammates for the average wandering Tamer, as they prefer to stay in one place at all times. However, they make excellent guard dogs, as they defend their territories fiercely against intruders or anyone they may think may harm someone they care about or assigned to protect. They are among the most loyal, loving breeds of Pokégirls in existence, although they aren't overly affectionate and amorous like Growlies. They are an intelligent breed, even Ferals showing an ability to learn quickly, although their intelligence is more focused towards practical matters rather than the scientific, meaning that Pokégirls such as the Supe-Bra-Genius and the Alaka-Wham still rank far higher in all-around intelligence. They also have very strong senses of smell, which makes them extraordinarily vulnerable to scent-based attacks, but also allows them to appreciate delicious food when presented with it. As an odd quirk, several Hounds have been observed to have an extreme fondness for pizza topped with extra hot peppers._

_During the Revenge War, they frequently were used as hunters for food and supplies that the various Pokégirl armies needed, or as bodyguards for the leaders of various attack squads. However, they were also among the first breeds that turned to the side of the humans once they realized how to get Pokégirls on their side. They have since become one of the more popular and well-liked Domestic breeds, alongside Kittens, Bunnygirls, Growlies and the like, especially after one particular incident became public knowledge._

_A squadron Limbec Pirates invaded a house of a prominent family, killed the men and taking the Pokégirls they had prisoner. One of them, a Hound, was able to withstand the emotional shock of watching her Tamer brutally murdered in front of her and resisted the chemical, psychic, and physical torture the Limbecs inflicted on her in an attempt to get her to join them and turn against her family. The Hound stayed loyal to her master's memory and even spat in her torturer's face. The Hound was killed, and the Limbec Pirates involved in the crime were arrested, the recorded evidence of the Hound's torture being made public. While horrific, it has been used (in a heavily edited version) frequently in educational settings as an example of the loyalty some breeds of Pokégirls can show, however, some feel that this endurance and refusal to be turned under any circumstances makes them loyal to a fault. Since then, even criminal groups such as Team Rocket and all its variants know better than to try and turn a Hound against its masters or even steal them._

_Hounds are among the more common forms for a girl to Threshold into._

Then the one with bone-spurs…

_**WAR HOUND, the Fighting Dog Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (canine)_

_**Element**__: Dark/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Meat with the occasional plant_

_**Role**__: Combat, training other girls to fight_

_**Libido**__: Average (High monthly)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Rock, olfactory attacks_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Crunch, Counter, Evade, Stone Palm, Focus, Backhand, Uppercut, Resist, Crushing Punch, Gatling Kick, Flying Kick, Legsweep, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, Drill Kick, Chump Change, Calm Soul_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Hound (battle stress)_

_War Hounds are a rare occurrence amongst Hounds. Because Hounds are so territorial, they rarely end up in a battle situation tense enough for the evolution to occur. When it does occur, however, a strong, powerful ally is gained. War Hounds gain a greatly increased muscle mass, an increased bust-size, short bone-spurs grow out of their elbows and knees (strangely, these do not impede their movements at all), and twin horns grow out of the Pokégirl's head, curving around the top of their skulls._

_In addition to becoming better at fighting, they also become more willing to go wandering, as they gain a desire to do battle more often, even in just friendly sparring competitions. They are fierce fighters, and use their new bone-spurs to great advantage in battle, most War Hounds adopting a Muay Thai style of fighting without knowing it. In the former Thai Empire area, where the martial art is still actively practiced, War Hounds are popular because of their eagerness to learn the art._

_Due to their rarity, they fetch a high price on the black market. However, they are very hard to get, as they retain the loyalty and loving nature of their previous forms, and will not let themselves be turned to evil no matter what. There's also the problem of catching a Hound to begin with and forcing it to evolve into a War Hound._

_They do not make very good Domestics, trading in domestic skills for combat ones, but many still employ War Hounds as guards anyway, sometimes even having them train other dog-type Pokégirls assigned to the area. They are excellent teachers, treating their students firmly and not tolerating lollygagging, but fairly, making sure that everyone learns and everyone gets a chance. Several local police forces in the Thai Empire area of the Ruby League employ War Hounds to train the Pokégirls working with the force._

_Due to the rarity of the War Hound, no cases of Thresholding into one have been reported._

But when he tried to scan the final one, the ´dex refused to give any information.

_**CERBERASS, the Hell Hound Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Inhumanoid Anthropomorphic - Canine_

_**Element:**__ Dark/Fire_

_**Frequency:**__ Very Rare_

_**Diet:**__ Raw meat, hot peppers, spicy foods_

_**Role:**__ Guard dog, fierce hunter_

_**Libido:**__ High (Very High monthly)_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Ghost, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks:**__ Body Slam, Pummel, Takedown, Howl, Bite, Crunch, Fire Blast, Flame Tower, Warm Embrace_

_**Enhancements:**__ Reinforced Muscular and Skeletal Structures, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x3)_

_**Evolves:**__ None_

_**Evolves From:**__ Hound (Anubust's Curse)_

_**NOTE: UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE ALL INFORMATION BELOW IS TO BE CLASSFIED TOP-SECRET. NO ONE IS TO READ THIS FILE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION.**_

_With the revelation of Anubust, slowly more information came forth related to the Legendary Horus Hound Pokégirl. And it would now seem that the impressive and loyal breed of Pokégirls, the Hound, is linked to Anubust. It appears that Sexmet isn't the only one whose 'blessing' and 'curse' can have the effect of incredible evolution._

_Hounds are already an impressive and intimidating Pokégirl species, standing at nearly six and a half feet with strong, muscular builds, generous C-Cup tits, and intimidating black fur and dark eyes. Anubust has brought them to a whole new level of intimidation._

_As it is well known, Hounds are a notoriously territorial breed. And while normally untraceable in any sense of the way, Anubust allowed herself to appear before a Hound that caught her attention with the protective nature she had of her Tamer. However, the Hound instantly took offense to this intruder on that land she was currently using and tried to use Bite on the Legendary. Of course, in her spiritual state, such an attack didn't even faze her, and a now annoyed Anubust cursed the Pokégirl._

_When the Hound's owner was roused from slumber by all the noise, he was greeted by the sight of what his Pokégirl had become. No longer was she like a hound, instead she was more like a truly imposing canine creature. Standing at an intimidating 7'7" in height, the fur of her muscular frame was now a white underside and otherwise covered in bright red with splashes of black in set patterns, her tail, once very lithe, became longer with thick fur. She had become imposing beyond belief, comparable to an Amachamp, really. A large pair of E-Cup breasts that were situated between two sets of arms, and then to top it off, three heads like a Chimera! She was now what would be called a Cerberass!_

_The species, despite having three heads, is one person, and so one personality controls all three heads. This is believed to be an effect from the fact that a Cerberass comes from a Pokégirl of single species lineage, unlike the Chimera, which came from the Griffon, (which was already a mix of feline and bird). Many people are surprised about this fact when they meet a Cerberass, but most do admit that being able to hold three different conversations with three different people all at once can be quite useful._

_Although the looks are a bit hellish, the Cerberass are surprisingly not Infernal. They retain aspects from their previous evolution that are sought after in the Canine-type breeds; loyalty and a loving personality. However, now with a Sub-type of Fire, a Cerberass' affection leads to a more amorous nature... and with their newfound strength and power; they can easily get what they want from their Tamer._

_When it comes to Pokébattle, a Cerberass is more than willing to throw herself one-hundred percent into any conflict, using her intimidation factor to its fullest! Unfortunately, this can lead to trouble as, even with all her strength and fiery might she now possesses, she can still be easily felled by a Water-type Pokégirl. Nothing is more heartbreaking that seeing a Cerberass whimper in defeat with her tail between her legs after she had her butt handed to her by a Magikunt of all things._

_Taming is a very solid part of the Cerberass' attitude now. The three-headed Canine, for one thing, definitely puts all three heads to use when in the throes of passion with her Tamer; definitely granting the term 'Giving Head' a new meaning. However, it cannot be stressed enough that with her newly increased mass and strength that a Tamer start using heavy restraints on the Cerberass for the first few months of owning a Cerberass. They can get very active and aren't necessarily knowledgeable about the full extent of their capabilities. It really is a safety issue that should be addressed. Still, after all is said and done, a Cerberass will look after her Tamer all night as he sleeps, guarding him from any possible perils._

_At this point in time, it is completely unheard of for a woman to Threshold into a Cerberass. There are only a number of Domestic Hounds that have been cursed by the Legendary Anubust, and none have been bred as of yet. Although the breed as a whole certainly seems to be looking forward to it when the time comes..._

Christian released the rest of his harem. "We´re under attack and is entering a brutal dogfight!" he briefed them. "Julia, go after the Doggirl! Kira, attack the War Hound! Blaze and Aqua, take care of the Hounds! Flora, I don´t know what that monster is, so try to use Sleep Powder on it!" He then gave them all a Pokéball each. "Once they´re unconscious, capture them!"

The harem quickly went to action. Julia rammed into the Doggirl and scratched at it. Kira goaded the War Hound away from her master. Blaze and Aqua used Flamethrower and Water Gun respectively to get the Hounds separated. Flora extended her vines and stepped up to battle the Cerberass.

Julia jumped back to avoid getting hit by the Doggirl. The canine then used Takedown, ramming herself into the Catgirl. Julia followed up with a Fury Swipes and continually scratched the canine. The feral then dodged and bit down hard on Julia´s shoulder, causing her to scream.

Kira and the War Hound clashed Stone Palms against each other, but with the canine´s bigger enhanced strength, the Panthress got knocked back. While the feline was on her back, the War Hound jumped up and delivered a strong Gatling Kick to her opponent´s stomach. Kira charged a Dark Bomb in her right hand and threw it at the canine, causing it to fall off her.

Blaze had it relatively easy with the Hound she was facing. Due to the flames, the canine could not approach the Charmelons. Blaze then fired a Fireball at the canine, which hit and burned it. The lizard then leaped to her opponent and used Fire Spin, kicking the Hound into a tree.

Aqua used her Water Gun to knock the Hound she was facing into a tree. She then made a bubble and incased the canine´s head in it. The dog-type struggled to breathe and eventually ran out of air. The Vaporita then tossed her Pokéball and caught the feral. She then looked at her harem-sisters and saw something horrible happen.

Flora tossed lots of powder at the monstrous canine, but it just shrugged it off. The Cerberass then fired a huge blast of fire at the Ivywhore, setting her aflame! Flora screamed as she got burned, while the feral used Takedown on her.

Christian saw his Plant-type in peril and quickly recalled her. Unfortunately, while Flora dematerialized and returned to her ´ball, the Cerberass turned her attention to the tailed Tamer and leaped towards him. He blocked a punch with both arms and got lifted up by two of the canine´s arms. He pushed her heads away from him, trying his best to avoid getting bitten. "Get offa me, you bitch!" he growled.

"Grrrr!" the feral growled and punched the cat-boy hard in the stomach with her free arms. She then tossed him into a tree. When he tried to stand up, the monstrous canine punched his head into the tree, causing him to bleed and lose consciousness.

The Cerberass bared her teeth and claws, drool escaping her mouths, as she prepared to eat the human. She then got hit in the side by a Water Gun and howled in pain. The feral turned and saw an angry Vaporita holding the Pokéball that Flora dropped. "Stay! The! Hell! Away! From! My! Master!" Aqua yelled and relentlessly attacked the feral with Water Gun.

Julia evaded another swipe from the Doggirl and charged her Sabre Claw. She wanted the battle to end quickly.

Kira fired another Dark Bomb at the War Hound. The canine used her Resist to stand against the attack, and then she slammed a strong Crunching Punch at the Panthress, sending the feline a few feet away. The feral then looked at her monstrous friend in need and growled.

Blaze picked up a big rock from the ground. She walked over to the panting feral and lifted the rock. The Hound tried to bite the Charmelons, but the lizard dodged and smacked the stone into the canine´s head, knocking it out.

The Cerberass whimpered pathetically as it got hit with Water Gun after Water Gun. Eventually it got knocked out, and Aqua threw the ´ball hard into the feral´s face, capturing it. She started to calm down, but then she got tackled by an enraged War Hound. The canine bit down hard on the Vaporita´s stomach and ripped her skin off!

Aqua screamed in pain. _That nightmarish vision I had… it´s coming true! _The feral then ripped the skin off of Aqua´s chest! _Master… forgive me… please…_ The Cerberass then used Crunching Punch to smash through the Vaporita´s ribcage and rip her heart out!

The Doggirl leaped at Julia, teeth at the ready, but got hit across the neck by a Sabre Claw. While it was gasping for air, the feral got caught by the ´ball the Catgirl had. The feline then heard a sickening CRUNCH and turned her head in horror.

Kira got up from the attack she had suffered and witnessed the horrible scene that happened.

Blaze caught the Hound and gasped in shock. Her shock then turned to anger.

The War Hound took the Vaporita´s heart and ate it whole. She then prepared to take another body part and eat it, but got hit by a Fireball. The canine turned and faced two felines and a lizard, all incredibly angry. Kira fired a Chi Blast at the feral´s chest; Julia used Sabre Claw to cut the canine´s chest open and jumped away, and Blaze used Flamethrower, hitting the War Hound´s exposed organs and burning them!

The feral fell back and died. Julia picked its corpse up and threw it into the forest. They then ran to their fallen harem-sister´s side. Aqua had a look of pain on her face. "Aqua…" Blaze whispered.

Christian slowly woke up. He was worried about Flora, so he released her. The Ivywhore had bad burns across her skin and some of her leaves were burnt away. Flora was more concerned about her master, though. "Master, you´re bleeding!" she gasped and put a hand on his head.

"How are you?" he asked.

Flora winced. "I need a trip to the hospital, but what about you?"

He sat up and rubbed his head. "I feel like I was run over by a car… again." He then saw the others. "Hey, are you alright?"

Blaze and the two felines looked over at him in sadness. What should they tell him?

He walked over to them. "Where´s Aqua?" he asked.

They responded by looking down. "Sorry…" they all said.

He was confused, until he spotted Aqua´s torn corpse. His eyes widened and he felt a huge pain in his heart. He staggered over to the dead Vaporita and fell to his hands and knees beside her.

Flora walked over to the site and gasped. "Is she…?" she asked Blaze who nodded.

Christian moved a shaking hand to Aqua´s face. "A-Aqua…?" he asked as tears welled up inside him. He then remembered something that made the situation worse.

* * *

><p><em>19:07, eight days earlier.<em>

_Christian turned to face Aqua and said, "Don´t worry. No matter what, I´ll make sure that you´ll be happy for the rest of your life."_

_She smiled at him. "Promise?" she asked._

_He kissed her."I promise." They then fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em>16:00, now.<em>

"My promise…" Christian whispered. "I couldn´t keep it…" The tears then rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed and hugged his fallen lover. "Agua… I´m sorry… I´m so very sorry…" he cried.

The rest of the harem also cried, both for their loss and for their master´s misery.

"I said you´ll be happy for the rest of your life… I just didn´t realize that this…" He took a deep breath as the tears fell down on the corpse. "I wanted you to live your life to its fullest… not… not…"

Julia laid a hand on his shoulder. "Master, we need to go," she said.

"NO!" He shook her hand off of him and held on tighter to Aqua´s body. "I don´t want to leave her! I don´t want her to leave me!" It took his entire harem to get him to let go of the dead Vaporita. As he got dragged away, he yelled, "Aqua! Come back to me! AQUAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a bird-type circled the field of battle and smirked to itself before flying off.

* * *

><p><em>16:05, another part of the forest.<em>

The bird-type landed in front of William and Jacqueline, revealing herself to be the former´s Harpy Lady. "How did it go?" William asked.

The avian smirked and made a slit-like motion across her neck. "The fish is fried," she sadistically joked.

William smirked. "And?"

"And, what?"

"The freak. What about him?"

The bird-type smirked. "Devastated," she simply said.

William chuckled. "He´s not dead, but good enough." He then turned his head to face the smiling woman. "You did well."

Jacqueline shrugged. "All I did was just giving those mutts a trail of raw steaks. The rest was up to them." She then burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><em>20:49, Cerulean Pokécenter.<em>

Christian lay on his bed in his hotel room and cried in his pillow. He knew about the concept of death, but he has never experienced it with someone he really cared for.

His harem stood gathered around the bed (Flora fully healed, mind you). All four of them were less crushed by their harem-sister´s death, but that did not mean that they were not sad.

"Master…" Julia called.

"No…" he responded. "Not 'Master'… I don´t deserve that…"

Kira looked at him with wonder. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"'Master' does not fit with me… not after what happened today…" He sat up and looked at them with red eyes of sadness. "Call me my real name…"

The girls sat on the bed and hugged him out of sympathy. "We understand… Christian…" Blaze said.

"We´re here for you… Christian…" Kira whispered.

"Aqua loved you till the end… Christian…" Julia said.

"And we also love you… Christian…" Flora finished.

Christian gave them a sad smile. "Girls…" He hugged them back. "…thank you… I love you too." He looked out of the window. "I also loved you… Aqua… wherever you are…"

They then all went to sleep, no Tamings at all.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Poor Aqua… she will be remembered. (more cheerfully) Well, anyway, here´s the poll result: Out of the choices given, 18 was the one with the most votes. So Christian will eventually have a total of 18 ´girls in his harem.<p>

(dopliss´s stomach growls)

dopliss: And I will soon have 18 chicken nuggets in my belly.

(dopliss approaches the refrigerator, but falls down a hole)

dopliss: What the…? (realizes what happened) TEAM ROCKET!

(Team Rocket raids the fridge)

Meowth: Run for it!

dopliss: Just you wait till I get up there, you bastards!


	14. Chapter 14 A new hope and a new goal

**(dopliss´s hand reaches the edge of the hole)**

**dopliss: Finally! Now to get up and get some weapons.**

**(Meowth places a mousetrap near dopliss´s hand)**

**(the mousetrap snaps and hurts dopliss)**

**dopliss: OW!**

**(dopliss loses his grip and falls down the hole again)**

**dopliss: SON OF A BITCH!**

**Disclaimer: Metroanime owns Pokégirls. And, Nintendo, you might own Pokémon, but when I´m done with Team Rocket, you will only own their graves!**

**A/n: Something I forgot to mention is that whenever something classified appears in a ´dex description, Christian still can´t see it, only you.**

* * *

><p><em>10:29.<em>

Julia awoke next to her non-feline harem-sisters. She had undressed to her bra and panties before going to bed. _Been a while since I last slept with any clothes on, _she thought. She looked in the bed, but could only find her harem-sisters, all also only in their underwear.

She looked around the room and saw Christian sitting on a chair near the window. The tailed Tamer looked on with sadness at the bad weather outside. It was pouring down like crazy. _Is that you crying, Aqua? _he thought, still very sad over his loss.

Julia frowned at her master´s misery. She got up and walked over to him. "How are you, Ma-" she started, but quickly stopped herself from calling him that, remembering how deeply depressed he currently is. She then tried again. "Christian, how are you?"

He just answered her with a 'thumbs down'.

"You´re still sad, right?"

He nodded without turning to face her.

Her ears drooped and she let her tail go limb. "Christian, look at me, please."

He waited for a few seconds before turning around, showing his Catgirl that he had cried. Tear lines could be seen on his cheeks and his eyes were red.

Julia cupped his cheek. "I know how you feel. I´m also sad that she was killed."

He looked down to avoid her gaze, but she tilted his head to look directly at his face. Kira then approached from behind Julia. "He´s still…?" she asked and got a nod in reply.

The other two awoke and walked over to him. When he saw his entire harem awake, he said, "We won´t be going to Pewter today. We´re gonna stay here in town until tomorrow. That is all."

"What about training, Ma- Christian?" Blaze asked.

"It´s Friday, no training for today." He then turned to look out of the window again.

"Um, what about Taming? I didn´t get my turn yesterday," Blaze asked.

"I will compensate by letting you join Flora tonight."

Flora tapped the other girls on their shoulders, gaining their attention. "C´mon, let´s leave him be," she said, got dressed, and walked out of the room.

Julia looked at Christian again. "Are you gonna be fine on your own?" She got a nod in response, and then she and her harem-sisters got dressed and left him.

* * *

><p><em>13:27, a bar in Cerulean City.<em>

Christian´s harem sat and drank each a bottle of scotch. Not having their master around did not encourage them to enjoy other activities. Kira looked at Julia and asked, "Aren´t you gonna buy some booze, Julia?"

The Catgirl was the only one without any alcohol to drink. She just waved her hand and said, "No, I don´t drink."

Flora countered with, "Hey, it´s not like you´ll drink too much and Tame our master, then wake up the next morning with an upset stomach."

The Catgirl nervously laughed. "Yeah, thank god for certain ways to avoid getting pregnant."

"It could be worse. You could ask a random guy to have sex with you and possibly end up in his harem the next morning. I know on my own experience."

Blaze looked at the Plant-type. "Oh, you mean when you were feral and met us in the hot spring?"

"Yeah," the Ivywhore nodded.

The Panthress looked at her. "Speaking of which, you was Feralborn, wasn´t you?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you were so willing to mount Christian? I mean, most virgin Feralborn Pokégirls don´t know a single thing about sex or genitalia."

"Before I met you, I was raped by a feral Dildorina."

Julia took the ´dex, which she had brought along in order to pay for whatever they bought, and looked the entry up.

_**DILDORINA, the Sex Toy Expert Pokégirl (also the Tamer's Aide Pokégirl)**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Very Rare as feral)_

_**Diet**__: Human diet, commonly vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Taming aide, sex ed. instructor_

_**Libido**__: High, strong toy fetish_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Fighting, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ghost, Dragon_

_**Attacks**__: Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon [toy]*, This'll Feel Good*, Spank, Erotic Kiss, Lust Dust, Pump, Gender Dust, others vary by individual [Note: Due to the huge number of different sex toys in existence, listing all the potential sex techniques for Dildorina is considered impossible. A few basic toys and techniques may be listed in the Techniques Primer]_

_**Enhancements**__: Toughness x4, Endurance x4, fascination with sex toys, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon larger and more complex sex toys, Poison Resistance x4_

_**Evolves**__: Dildo Queen (normal, focus on penetration techniques)_

_**Evolves From**__: Dildoran (normal)_

_Once a Dildoran learns enough to become proficient with a wider variety of sex toys, she evolves into the toy expert Dildorina. Despite her name, she is no longer limited to simple dildos, and as she grows more and more experienced, she can summon a wide variety of vibrators, dingers, and other novelties, of which she has an instinctive understanding. She also develops a number of abilities to enhance the pleasure her partners get from sex with her. Male opinions on her vary: some learn very quickly to enjoy her new toys and abilities for themselves; others recoil in horror from her new powers. As with Dildorans, most male Tamers caught with a Dildorina in their harem insist that they're merely keeping her for a female friend, and most Dildorinas are found in the company of female Tamers as Taming assistants for the harem. Sometimes they're found at Pokégirl ranches as well._

_Whether she changes any physically in evolution is largely up to the attitude and condition of the Dildoran prior to her evolution. If she's secure in her own appearance, little change is likely to happen. Otherwise she may go up or down in bra size, grow slightly taller or smaller, or change the length of her hair. More significant details don't change, and she remains Very Near Human. Ferals don't care enough to change._

_Unlike Dildoran, Dildorina is much more confident in her sex toy fetish and less likely to try to disguise herself as another breed. She's proud of her knowledge and skills with sex toys and is ready to demonstrate them to anyone who will sit still long enough for her to start whispering "This'll feel good...". Most Dildorinas are bisexual and enjoy chasing men as well as ladies, but they generally understand that a lot of men are going to be hesitant at the thought of being molested with sex toys and will back off if the answer is "no" (though this doesn't necessarily preclude the man in question finding his bedding covered in Lust Dust later). Many Dildorinas are happily lesbian. Despite being a valued Taming aide in many a female Tamer's harem, they do not covet the responsibilities that come with the alpha position._

_The trend of being a lover, not a fighter, continues with Dildorina. A few Dildorinas can learn to use some of the simpler weapon techniques with their dildos, and they're tougher and have developed some poison resistance, but they generally favor sexbattling. Unlike Dildoran, however, Dildorina shines at sex combat. She tends to show off her new Poison subtype by opening a sexbattle with Lust Dust, Erotic Kiss, and This'll Feel Good to eliminate the possibility of rejection and attract the opponent before summoning a toy and getting down to business. In addition, her newfound expertise with a wide variety of sex toys and techniques allows each Dildorina to specialize; one may focus on vibrators and external erogenous zones, another may favor vaginal/anal double-penetration, while a third uses simple techniques with many different toys to overwhelm an opponent with sensations. Surprisingly, their own pleasure thresholds are rather low, but Dildorinas present such an overwhelming offense that few opponents get the chance to find that out. If facing a Dildorina in the sex ring, try a Plant-type that can use Vine Bondage or a whip technique from a distance; then, as with Dildoran, try to steal her toy and use it against her._

_This doesn't mean a Tamer will get away with preventing a Dildorina from using her toys in the sack. Some people swear that Dildorina gets more pleasure from using her toys on another than she does from the Taming act itself. Male Tamers who keep Dildorinas find that their Pokégirls are surprisingly agreeable otherwise; if he truly does not like the idea of a sex toy anywhere near his body, a Dildorina will accept a threesome where she uses her toys on a harem-sister while he Tames her. Dildorinas with female Tamers rarely, if ever, have such problems with Taming, but if they do then the same alternative may be presented._

_Feral Dildorinas are harder to readily identify than Feral Dildorans, because they don't behave as erratically. They're also quite rare, as Feral Dildorans usually do not survive long enough to evolve. However, they are a fright and a challenge for most male Tamers, as they may have an entourage of friendly ferals, and also because many can (and will) use temporary Gender Dust on a male (thankfully, it's been proven that they cannot create the permanent version of Gender Dust). Most male Tamers sell or give away a Dildorina as soon as they've captured her._

_Threshold Dildorinas are extremely rare, but it's been proven that their occurrence can be influenced by educating girls likely to become Dildorans on how to use sex toys. Threshold Dildorinas are usually too busy enjoying themselves and others with their toys to mind the transformation much, though some are upset that men now avoid them like the Plague._

_**Summon [toy] **__- The Dildorina or Dildoqueen conjures the toy out of thin air. The toy is lubricated, and disappears after use or if discarded._

_**"This'll Feel Good"**__ - A seductive whisper promising good things to come. It reduces the likelihood of a sex technique being rejected, even if the subject ordinarily doesn't like the technique in question or is male. Requires a common language between user and subject._

"Yeah," Flora said, "that bitch pounced me, lured me in with that 'This´ll Feel Good' crap, and then summoned a big dildo that just hurt."

"How bad was it?" Julia asked as she put the ´dex in her pocket.

"The damn thing was as big as a forearm. I felt numb for days."

"So, you had your first time with Master, but it hurt less because of that ambush?" Kira asked in order to confirm what happened.

The Ivywhore nodded and took a sip from her scotch. "It hurt very little having his meat-flute in me, but way, WAY less than that monstrosity of a sex toy."

Blaze then asked, "'Gender Dust'… what do you think might happen?"

"It might just temporarily transform one gender into the other."

Julia then giggled. "Can you imagine how our master might look like if he got hit?"

Several images of a female Christian Haydon then passed through their minds, causing them all to giggle. Some of them saw him with long, pretty hair; some saw him as a girl in a frilly, pink dress, and some of them even saw him with a big bust and butt.

"Maybe we should find a way to get some of that, y´know, just for fun," Flora proposed.

They calmed down and all except Julia took drank their drinks. Just then, someone entered. The harem looked and saw William and Jacqueline. _That´s…_ Kira remembered.

William walked over to the girls and said with a smirk, "Well, look who it is. It´s the freak´s bitches."

Julia growled. "You need some glasses, prick; two of us are _feline_ girls."

"Speaking of numbers…" William looked at them all as if counting them. "…looks like you´re one short. What happened, did you kitties eat the fishy cunt?"

Blaze stood up and scowled at him. "You bastard! As if any of us ever could…!"

"Could what? I bet that you fried her for them." William then burst into laughter.

"If you don´t shut up, I´ll fry someone else here!" the Charmelons hissed and used Burning Hands to ignite her fists.

"Blaze, calm down! He´s trying to piss you off," Kira said.

William then turned and left. "Tell the abomination you call a master that fish swim, not fly to Heaven."

"Yeah, she must probably now swim through the River Styx right now," the smiling woman joked and left to catch up with William.

Blaze let her hands extinguish and sat down with a frown. "One Fireball up his ass, that´s all I ask for," she said.

Flora put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me; we all wanna teach that asshole a lesson."

* * *

><p><em>21:47, Christian´s room in the Pokécenter.<em>

Christian sat all alone and stared at the ongoing rain. His ears turned when they heard the sound of the door being opened. His harem then came bumbling in, most of them drunk from too much alcohol.

"Maybe you should´ve stopped at some point," Julia said.

"Whadda ya know? You avoided drinking," Kira rudely responded, not knowing what she said due to the alcohol.

"YEAH! KIRA ISCH RIGHT, YOU SHOULDA DRINK SCHOME!" Blaze shouted, alcohol having messed with her hearing.

"Hehehe, *hic* relaxsch. She just wanna avo-*hic* avoi-*hic* av-*hic* missch out on Taming to the exchtreme…" Flora said, being a lot more friendly than usual.

Julia sighed. "I don´t really know if any of you are fit for Taming." She then faced her master and walked over to him. "Christian, I got something that might cheer you up."

He turned his head to look at her. "What?" he asked.

The Catgirl took out his ´dex and pressed a button on it. A full-body picture of Julia then shoved up on the screen. "We took a few pictures of us as a present for you." She then scrolled though the pictures, showing Kira, Blaze and Flora. "We took one of them when you were showering. But here´s the one that´ll cheer you up." She shoved him the next picture, and his eyes widened as he stared at a picture of Aqua.

Julia then reached into her pocket and pulled out five pieces of paper. "We printed the photos so they weren´t just in your ´dex." He took the pictures and looked at them all, but he looked at Aqua´s the longest. "Turn it over, she wrote something before we left." He looked at the backside and saw a message.

_**Master.**_

_**Ever since I met you, I have felt happier than ever. Your kindness was the key for you to enter my heart.**_

_**In fact, I actually fell for you.**_

_**When you made that promise about making me happy, you already fulfilled it before you knew it. Just those few days with you were enough to win me over. I actually am considering of having children with you…**_

_**Oops! Did I actually write that? Curse these permanent markers!**_

_**Well, anyway, the point is, Master, no matter what happens, I will always love you with my entire being.**_

_**Love: Aqua, your favorite and lovable Vaporita.**_

Tears of joy started to emerge in the tailed Tamer´s eyes. He looked at Julia and asked, "Were you all part of this?"

The Catgirl smiled. "It was her idea alone. She wanted to give you a token of affection."

He smiled, let the tears flow, and hugged her, her hugging back with gusto. "Thank you… That really cheered me up…" he said.

"You´re welcome, Christian."

Just then, when the two let go, Kira pulled on Julia´s tail, causing the Catgirl to yelp and fall over. "Ya have been a ba-a-a-ad girl, Alpha. Your punischment will be a round with me in the bathroom," the drunken feline said and dragged her Alpha to the bathroom, the Catgirl trying to resist with her claws all the while.

Flora took off her gloves and felt her master´s small abs under his shirt. "Now that they´re outta the way, we can have lots of Tami- *hic* Tamin-*hic* Ta-*hic* lots of sweet sex," she said.

"YAAAY! SEXYTIME WITH MASTER!" Blaze shouted and did her best to get out of her clothes, which was quite a clumsy attempt.

He wiped the happy tears away and chuckled at his girls´ foolishness. He undressed and lay on the bed. He then heard yowls and moans coming from the bathroom, figuring that Kira had gotten her way, after all.

The two females of opposite types managed to get undressed and jumped on the bed. Blaze caught Christian in a hug and used her Warm Embrace to make it feel relaxing. Flora took the opportunity to lick her master´s phallus to make it big. She decided to speed up the process by pouring a little Lust Dust on it, making it erect in an instant. Blaze noticed the erect manhood and let it enter her. Instead of moaning, the Charmelons giggled as she moved up and down, her extinguished tail lashing wildly. Flora stuck Christian´s tail inside of her vagina and forced her tongue into the lizard´s rectum.

"AH! YES! MAH ASS! LICK MY ASS!" Blaze screamed as she came closer to orgasm. Her master kissed her deeply to make her feel even better (and to make sure she did not scream his ears off when she climaxed).

"Hehe! Your furry tail isch wiggling inschide me!" Flora laughed as she came.

"MMMPHHH!" the Charmelons moaned as she and her master came.

When she saw the juices and semen flow, Flora extended four vines, pulled her harem-sister off of him, and used Vine Bondage to bind the lizard and massage her breasts and lower lips. She then bent over and wriggled invitingly to her master, who complied by going behind her and inserting his cock in her pussy. When the Plant-type felt him enter her, she let the two vines that massaged Blaze´s breasts speed up and squeeze them, along with making the other two penetrate the Fire-type´s hot cunt rapidly. To enhance the pleasure, the Charmelons managed to get underneath her harem-sister, played with her big breasts, and then she sucked on her nipples like a newborn wanting its mother´s milk.

"FUU- *hic* -UUCK!" Flora moaned as she came, which in turn caused Blaze to cum. Christian finished by letting out his load and pulling the Ivywhore´s green ass to him.

He then pulled her back along with him and Blaze and covered them with the covers. Shortly after, Kira came wobbling in with an unconscious Catgirl held bridal style. She made it over to the bed before laying on it and passing out. Afterwards, the rest fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>14:58, the next day.<em>

Christian and Julia walked through the forest together. The others decided to stay in their ´balls due to very severe hangovers. The two of them then reached Mt. Moon. "Been a while since we were here," he said.

Julia whistled. "That´s one huge mountain," she marveled.

They entered and heard someone on the second floor talking. _Is it Team Rocket again? _Christian thought and tensed.

They both walked up to the second floor, but what they saw was not Team Rocket or any other criminal organization. Who they really saw was Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City. He was currently watching as Sally, his Geogal, and Gina, his Onyx, moved several stones and boulders. The man took notice of the tailed Tamer and waved at him with a smile. "Hey, long time no see," he said.

Christian also smiled upon seeing a friendly face. He walked over to him and said, "Hey, Brock. How are things going in your end?"

"Fine. Nothing special, at least," he shrugged.

"So, what are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"Master Brock is excavating for fossils in this mountain," Sally answered while picking up another rock.

"He´s bringing them to Pewter Museum of Science," Gina followed up while putting down a boulder.

"There´s a museum in Pewter?" Julia asked curiously.

"Maybe we´ll pay it a visit when we go there," Christian thought aloud.

"Why are you going back there? Aren't you looking for other gyms?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I tried to go to Celadon, but a Snorlass is blocking the way."

The man rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I know about those. I think only a Pokéflute can wake them up." He then remembered something. "Why not go through DigTit´s Cave?"

"What´s cave?"

"It´s a cave that leads to Vermilion City. There is a gym there, so you can try your luck with that."

Christian smiled at him. "Thanks for telling me." He then walked up the next stairs, leaving with the words, "See ya later."

Christian and Julia entered the room with the exit leading to a three-day walk to Pewter City. They reached the middle of the room before, suddenly…

"HIAAAR!"

The two felines quickly jumped out of the way to dodge an attack from something. Christian looked at the attacker and found out that it was a Pokégirl. She had tan skin, a C-cup, shapely hips, rags for clothing, and long and black hair. There was a disturbing fact about her appearance, though; she wore a mask that looked like a skull, covering her face except from her eyes, nose tip, mouth, and lower jaw. The other scary thing about her was her weapon: a bone club that was four feet long. She looked very angry.

"You are the feline Tamer who stopped Team Rocket in here, aren´t you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He scanned her instead of answering her.

_**CUDILDO, the Lone Bone Avenger Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Very Near Human _

_**Element**__: Ground _

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human foods _

_**Role**__: Revenge _

_**Libido**__: Extremely low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Poison, Rock_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ice, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Dildorang, Dildo Club, Headbutt, Rage_

_**Enhancements**__: Skull-like Mask, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Revenge Sense_

_**Disadvantages**__: Single Minded, Deep Depression (After revenge is taken) _

_**Evolves**__: Marowhack (Revenge Taken, Given Meaning) _

_**Evolves From**__: Any Pokégirl with at least a Delta bond when her Tamer is murdered and possessed of an intense desire for revenge._

_When a Pokégirl's Tamer dies, often the sense of loss is profound, but more often than not, the Pokégirl is eventually able to move on and continue with her life. However, there are some Pokégirls—thus far, mostly Delta-bonded Pokégirls—who are unable to move on, whose connection with their Tamer was so strong that revenge consumes their existence, turning them into something simultaneously more and less than what they were before: the Cudildo. Cudildo are a mysterious breed of Pokégirl. No one is sure why or how this particular breed was created, as no records mentioning her were found in any of Sukebe's notes. A small group theorizes that the Cudildo is the first true 'random' evolution to come into being, as the Pokégirl has little similarity to her previous form, some forgoing a great deal of power and skill for the sake of revenge, making her, in many respects, like the Penance._

_Upon her evolution, her appearance can change dramatically depending on her previous form. At the very least, most become Very Near Human in appearance, losing any extra appendages or inhuman features such as tails, claws, wings, feathers, and fur. By and large, however, the Pokégirl will retain her previous figure, be it the busty frame of a Boobisaur or the lithe body of an Amazonkapoeraa. In a majority of cases, the skin gains a darker hue, and the hair becomes black, but there are exceptions. The one thing that distinguishes the Cudildo most of all physically, however, is her skull mask, which leaves only her eyes, the end of her nose, her mouth, and her lower jaw exposed, staying in place without the assistance of any straps or bindings. While it is removable, while she lives, only the Cudildo can remove it – typically for Taming – and even the strength of an Amachamp has proven insufficient to separate it from her against her will. Her other distinguishing feature is the four-foot long bone club she wields as a weapon, having an innate deadly skill with it, even using it as a ranged weapon that returns to her after being thrown. No one is sure where these items come from, but rumors have circulated that they are actually pieces of their former tamer that they have taken._

_Mentally the Cudildo literally has a one-track mind. With her almost non-existent libido, she dedicates every moment of her waking day to tracking down and avenging her Tamer, some traveling across entire continents seeking out their killer. By using her bone club as a dildo, combined with her almost non-existent libido, she can stave off the need for Taming for extended periods of time (one Cudildo was rumored to stave off the need for over two years before she caught up with her prey and killed him). Should a Cudildo actually reach the feral state, which is extremely rare, she begins to act confused and will wander about muttering to herself as if she was looking for something she lost. Should she come across a human during this time, she will attempt to Tame him and be on her way. Because of their desire for revenge, their Taming habits, as far as they can be distinguished, are efficient, mechanical, and minimalist. Interestingly enough, a bond has never been formed in this manner while a Cudildo is on the hunt. Whether this is merely because there are so few feral Cudildos and it's just never happened yet, or if it's part of her desire to keep moving is unknown._

_Her one-track mind mentality also carries over to combat. A Cudildo is an efficient, up-front fighter, using her great strength and tough skin to quickly beat her opponent into submission, presumably so they can keep on the move during their hunt. However, should their opponent prove too strong to defeat, the Cudildo will retreat – the matter of greatest importance is not that they win every battle they face, but that, in the end, they avenge their Tamer's death. In the case that their target proves too strong to kill on their own, a Cudildo will seek assistance, either in becoming stronger, or in gaining allies capable of helping the Cudildo achieve her revenge. Some Cudildos even go so far as to align themselves with morally questionable forces, such as the Teams, in order to achieve their goals; however, just as many, having been bound to morally upstanding Tamers, would never even consider an alliance and so tarnish their Tamers' memories. However, should a Cudildo believe she can kill her Tamer's murderer with a suicide attack, she will not hesitate to do so, believing this to be the most honorable and worthy death she can ever achieve._

_The Cudildo also has a sixth sense that allows them to know whether the target of their vengeance is alive or dead, even if the target has arranged it extremely convincingly to seem otherwise. Despite this, they are not able to track their target with this sense, and so they often require the assistance of a Tamer in order to deliver justice to more canny quarries._

_Once she achieves her vengeance, the Cudildo slips into a state of deep depression. Usually she seeks somewhere quiet she can hide as she slowly lets herself die, finally overwhelmed by the grief she has kept bottled up inside during her quest for revenge. It generally takes a great deal of patience and understanding to deal with a Cudildo during this stage. If the Pokégirl has been captured during her quest, however, and her Tamer assists her in seeking revenge, she will usually open up more and actively try to stave off the deadly depression so long as she has the affections of the Tamer, eventually leading to her evolution into the Marowhack._

_No known threshold cases of the Cudildo exist, thankfully, likely due to the unique circumstances resulting in her evolution. _

"Answer my damn question!" the Cudildo snapped.

Christian gulped nervously. "Yeah, that was me."

The Cudildo tightened her grip on her club. "Thanks to you, the bastard who killed my master is in some prison in a godforsaken town and who-knows-how-far from me!" She lifted her club over her head. "Prepare to fucking die!"

Julia stepped between the angry ´girl and her master. "If you wanna get to him, you gotta go through me!"

The Cudildo threw her club at the Catgirl, which hit its target in the head and returned to its owner. The Cudildo then dashed forward, slammed her club into the side of Julia´s head, sending the feline crashing into the mountain wall, ran up to the tailed Tamer, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the nearby wall, choking him while doing so.

Christian did his best at trying to get his strangler to loosen her grip, but the Cudildo held on tight as she gave him a death glare. Julia recovered and started thinking frantically about what to do in order to save her master. The Cudildo glared angrily at her victim who was choking. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. Something reacted in her when she looked in his eyes. She felt something calming and relaxing. She felt that this human shined with an aura of calmness and relaxation.

The Cudildo let go of the tailed Tamer who wheezed to catch his breath. The mask-bearing girl calmed down and said, "Piss off. You´re nothing but a waste of time." She then walked out of the exit.

Julia ran over to check on him once the Cudildo was gone. "Christian! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… I´ll live…" he said and looked out of the exit. _But that look in her eyes… Something tells me she and I will meet again…_

She helped him up and they were off.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

* * *

><p>Jessie: Now that Christian is in a better mood, he and his harem are off to Vermilion City.<p>

James: But who might that Cudildo be after?

Meowth: And will Christian´s suspicion about her come true?

Team Rocket: Find out next time! (starts eating lots of food)

dopliss: (still in the hole) I can hear you eating my food! You´re so dead when I get up there!


	15. Chapter 15 Getting even

**(Team Rocket looks at the remains of their finished meal)**

**James: Where do we put all this?**

**Meowth: Any ideas, Jessie?**

**(Jessie gets a snowplow and pushes the meal down the hole)**

**Jessie: There! Problem solved.**

**dopliss: (still in the hole) Who the hell dumped trash all over me?**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is what I own.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38.<em>

Christian walked out of his tent and stretched his arms. He then took out his map and checked all of the routes leading to Vermilion City.

Julia woke up in the tent, still naked from last night´s Taming session. She got dressed and walked out to join her master.

"Seems like Brock was right," he said. "The quickest way to Vermilion is through that 'DigTit´s Cave' he mentioned."

Julia sighed. "So, how long until we´re in that town?" she asked.

"First, we´ll be arriving in that town where I got healed from that attack."

The Catgirl balled her fist. "I hope we meet those attackers again. I wanna show them why attacking my sweet master is a bad idea."

The tailed Tamer slightly blushed upon hearing her determination to avenge his injury. "Well, anyway, we should arrive in that town today. Then, two days of travel until we reach Pewter. One day from there until we reach the cave. A day until we reach another small town. And finally, two days until we reach Vermilion."

The feline groaned. "That´s five whole days. Without interruptions, that is."

Christian folded the map together and walked over to pack the tent. "Better start today, then."

After packing the tent, Christian released his other ´girls, who all groaned and rubbed their temples. "Are you still having hangovers?" Julia asked.

"Yeah…" Kira whispered. "But it´s better than yesterday, that´s for sure."

"Can we please avoid any feral attacks today? I don´t want my head to hurt for two reasons," Blaze asked.

Christian then thought of something. "Maybe there won´t be any ferals on our trip to town." He turned around and pointed at a tree. "Flora, can you see if there´re any ferals nearby?"

The Ivywhore nodded, walked over to the tree, placed her hand on it, and closed her eyes. "Let´s see… 6 kilometers west… a Tamer and six Pokégirls… Wait, make that five… Four… Three… The Tamer is gone."

The tailed Tamer made a cross-movement with his hand. "We´re heading northeast. Anything there?" he asked.

Flora checked again. "5 kilometers from here… Three ferals… One of them is barely conscious…" She opened her eyes and looked at her master and harem-sisters. "Two ferals left."

The Panthress sighed. "Guess they´re unavoidable."

Christian shrugged. "Guess not." He then turned to face northeast. "Well, let´s go." And then they started walking.

* * *

><p><em>14:16.<em>

Our heroes walked onwards while eating some apples that Christian had bought before leaving Cerulean City. "These apples sure are great," Christian said while eating.

"Yeah, better than those you find in the wild," Julia agreed, being the one that carried the poképack.

"I beg to differ, Julia," Flora said. "Apples in the wild are more nutritious than store-bought ones."

"How so?" Blaze asked.

"Remember, store-bought apples are picked in the wilds and then held in cool-boxes in stores," Kira explained. "While apples picked here are usually eaten instantly."

The Charmelons sweat dropped. "I´m… not sure if that´s entirely true."

Christian´s ears then picked up something, causing him to stop walking. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

The other two felines also head it. "Yeah…" they both said.

Blaze and Flora, however – due to not having enhanced hearing – could not hear anything. "Um… what´re you hearing?" the latter asked.

"Chewing," the Catgirl answered.

They slowly and silently crept towards the sound. They stopped and hid in some bushes. They then saw what caused the chewing sounds. It was a Cheetit and a Warcat that were busy devouring a Pokégirl with a tauric body, brown hair, a deer-like body from the waist down, big eyes that were lifeless, and two deer ears on top of her head. Most of her tauric body were torn away, and bones and blood were spread around her.

Christian decided to scan the dead Pokégirl.

_**DOE, the Dear…um…Deer Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Metamorph (cervine)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Herbivorous_

_**Role**__: Mobile scouts_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Cheer, Cry Wolf, Love n' Affection, S.E.P., Aura of Cute, Quick Attack, Agility_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses (olfactory and auditory)_

_**Evolves**__: Donna (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_The Doe is a Pokégirl of small stature, one that only rarely reaches heights taller than five feet and with their other measurements similarly slight. The color of their hair tends to avoid the more outlandish colors, leading to them having a "natural" seeming appearance. They have hooves in place of feet, and their ears are set to the top of their head in a manner similar to those of the deer, and often twitch and turn in the direction of the nearest sound. Combined with their large eyes and disposition, these traits have lead to the Doe being considered to be one of the cuter Pokégirls around; a trait that carries on to their tauric form (which they generally much prefer to be in), where their lower body develops into that of a deer. Despite this, they grow no taller in this form, keeping their lithe appearance._

_Although not very popular in the battling circles, Does are one of the most common Pokégirls to be found in homes. Does are almost universally peaceful and gentle Pokégirls, leading to them being accepted as one of the more attractive Pokégirls, even in the conservative Leagues. They are for the most part patient enough to be trusted to watch children, and are generally regarded to be quiet, selfless, and shy Pokégirls. This shyness can make interacting with new people difficult; a Doe will typically be very skittish and nervous in unfamiliar situations._

_When it comes to fight or flight, Does almost universally choose the latter. They are very nonaggressive Pokégirls, preferring to avoid conflict when it erupts. When forced to fight, and in a situation they can't otherwise get away from, their small size and speed serves them well. Indeed, it is just about the only thing serving them in a fight; not only do they dislike fighting, they are usually just plain bad at it, with few offensive attacks and little force behind their blows._

_Does tend to be rather submissive, so it should come as no surprise that they are willing to take part in virtually anything their Tamer wishes them to do in bed. That said, their gentle dispositions make them almost universally adverse to anything involving BDSM; light bondage is the very extreme to which they will take it, and even dirty talk during sex generally gets a negative reaction. When faced with a situation in which they are forced into or made to perform these sorts of acts (such as under their owner's orders or if bound by one of the Domina line), they will attempt to use their S.E.P. and Aura of Cute in conjunction to get released._

_Thresholding into a Doe is a surprisingly peaceful process. It is extremely uncomfortable, but nonetheless almost entirely devoid of pain. When the transformation is complete, the new Doe will be in her tauric form, and it may take them several days to get the hang of returning to their humanoid appearance._

_Feral Doe are not a threat to anyone, and as such are often ignored by Tamers. They group together in herds when at all possible, and are protected by the Donna in the group. They flee whenever presented with a threat—which is often, as they are often considered to be prey by predatory Pokégirls. Tamers would do well to bring bright lights with them; Does have sensitive eyes, and a flash of light can freeze them in place for a short time._

Christian shook his head while putting his ´dex away. "Poor thing… To die like that…"

Kira then noticed something about the feral felines. "Hey, I know those two…" she said.

"What?" Julia whispered.

"Those are the ferals that tore Christian´s back open."

"How do you know?" Christian asked.

"The Cheetit has the same scar on her shoulder, and the Warcat has that scar on her back."

The Cheetit heard our heroes talk and looked up, her muzzle and chest covered in blood. "Chee, chee! (Hey, look!)" she said to her friend.

The Warcat looked up, her mouth and chest also covered in blood, and looked at what her friend had spotted. "War cat war! (It´s that human!)" she said.

"Crap! We´ve been spotted!" Flora gasped.

{You girls stay here, I wanna try something} Christian thought to Julia.

{What?} the Catgirl thought back.

{Just trust me on this. If it looks like I´m gonna die, you may interfere.}

Julia nervously nodded and whispered her master´s message to her harem-sisters.

Christian then walked out of the bush and revealed himself to the two felines. "Nice to see you two again. I still remember how you tore me up," he said to them.

The felines narrowed their eyes. "Chee Cheetit chee, tit chee! (If you wanna capture us, bring it on!)" the Cheetit said.

The tailed Tamer smirked and closed his eyes. "Actually…" He looked at them again. "…I wanna try my luck against you."

The Warcat gave a look of confusion. "Warcat war? (What do you mean?)"

"I wanna fight against you two… by myself."

Christian´s harem widened their eyes in shock when they heard that. "Is he crazy?" Flora asked.

"He´ll just kill himself!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I know he´s still sad about Aqua, but I didn´t know he was suicidal!" Kira said.

"Master, you are one crazy bastard!" Julia whispered under her breath.

The two ferals gave each other a look of confusion before laughing. "Chee tit, tit Cheetit. (You must have a death wish.)" the Cheetit said.

"Warcat. (You´re joking.)" the Warcat said.

"I´m dead serious," he said. "But, this fight has wages." The ferals looked at him with interest. "If I win, you get captured by me, but if you win, I´m all yours."

The ferals smiled evilly at that and got into fighting stances. They both growled and bared their claws. Christian just smirked and moved his fingers to goad them.

The Warcat leaped at him, but he dodged the muscular feline by jumping to the left. The Cheetit ran at him and used Sabre Claw, but he was fortunate enough to dodge her, despite her incredible speed. The Warcat then closed in on him and continually used Scratch, but he managed to dodge most of them, with two of them hitting his cheeks. While wincing and bleeding from the attacks, he punched the strong feline in the stomach, followed up with a head butt, and finally grabbed hold of her and threw her into a tree. He saw the Cheetit run towards him, but he tackled her when she was close enough and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over.

The Warcat got up and growled at the human. Even though she was mad at him, she had to admit that she never had met a human that strong. While Christian was dodging and blocking the Cheetit´s attacks, the Warcat got up behind him, caught him in her arms, and used BearHug to crush his bones. He screamed in pain as he felt the powerful pressure on his body. The Cheetit smiled and delivered an Iron Punch to his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He made a desperate attempt to avoid death by thrusting his head backwards and hit the Warcat. It succeeded and she let go of him. While recovering from the tight, bone-crushing grip, he saw the Cheetit run towards him, and delivered an uppercut to her chin.

The Cheetit hissed and took a few steps back. The Warcat tried to use her Tackle on him, but he dodged and delivered a spin-kick to her back. He then noticed that the Cheetit was several feet away from him and wondered why. His question was answered when he saw the feline run at full speed towards him, intending to use her Hyper Quick Attack. Knowing that he could not dodge to the side or hit her in time, he threw himself down onto the ground. The fast feline saw what he did and tried to stop, but she went too fast and ended up tripping over the tailed Tamer, sending her flying towards a tree.

CRUNCH!

"CHEETIT!"

Christian got up and looked at the fast feline. He saw that she was clutching her right leg, which bent against the knee! He quickly went over to her to check on her. "Oh, god, are you alright?" he worriedly asked.

The Warcat got up and saw what happened. She was worried for her friend and curious as to why the human would care about her. She went over to her friend and asked, "War, war cat? (Are you hurt?)"

The Cheetit winced and cried out in pain in response. "Cheetit! Tit chee! (My leg! It hurts!)" she cried.

"We have to get you healed!" Christian said and pulled out a Pokéball. The Cheetit saw it and scratched his hand, knocking the ´ball out of it as well. "Look, I know that you don´t wanna get caught, but it´s the only way of getting you healed."

The Warcat hissed and punched him in the head, sending him flying a little away. "War cat war, war Warcat! (Don´t you dare catch my friend!)" she hissed and leaped at him.

He rolled away from her and got up. The muscular feline leaped at him again, but Christian caught her around the waist and used a backwards drop to crash her head into the ground. He let go of her and got up, having knocked her out. He picked up the ´ball that the Cheetit knocked out of his hand and looked at the fast feline with slight sadness.

"Sorry, but there´s no other way," he said and threw the ´ball at her.

The Cheetit was absorbed in a red light and disappeared. The ´ball shook a little, but it stopped and the capture chime sounded. He picked up the ´ball and turned to face the knocked out Warcar. He took another vacant ´ball and tossed it at the feline, capturing her with ease. He then walked over to pick up that ´ball and smiled as he stared at the two now-full Pokéballs. "I don´t want to separate such good friends," he said.

Christian´s harem could not believe their eyes. Their master had just taken on two strong ferals and won. Flora, Blaze and Kira walked up to him and applauded. "WOOHOO! Way to go, Christian!" Flora congratulated.

"You were awesome!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Looks like it really was a bright idea for you to train with us," Kira said calmly.

Christian smiled at them. "Oh, stop, girls, you´re making me blush," he said. He then noticed Julia walk over to him. "See? I told you that I knew what I was doing."

Julia then yelled, "You idiot! Why did you do something so reckless? Don´t you know how frightened I was? You could´ve died!"

Taken aback by his Alpha´s outburst, he stuttered, "B-But I wanted to see how strong I was…"

"Then you should´ve asked _me _to fight you! You know I´d never kill you, but no, you just had to challenge two ferals who didn´t give two shits about you!"

Christian then yelled, "I just wanted to get back at them!"

Now it was Julia´s turn to be taken aback. "What?"

"They never did anything personal to any of you. They were just hungry, so they attacked me. I wanted to get back at them by fighting them personally." He balled his hands into fists. "Wouldn´t you have done the same?"

"Y-Yes," the Catgirl answered.

"If that feral dog-type that killed Aqua was still around, I would´ve personally kicked the shit out of her ass."

Realizing what her master was saying, Julia calmed down. "I´m sorry for yelling, Christian, but…" She laid her furry hands on his cheeks. "…you got really hurt during that fight. I was just so scared of losing you like you lost Aqua."

He calmed down and kissed her cheek. "It´s okay. Sorry for scaring you all." He then turned around. "Well, shall we go?"

They then walked on, heading towards the nearby town.

* * *

><p><em>22:13.<em>

Christian sat alone in his room at the Pokécenter. His harem decided to spend a little time in the training room. He had been healed a little by the NurseJoys working at the center. He looked at the ´balls that held his two newly-caught Pokégirls, both being through a healing cycle, and released the two. Once materialized in the room, the two felines sniffed the air and looked around. Both sat on the floor. Christian walked up to them, kneeled down before them, and put his hand on the Cheetit´s right thigh. "Are your leg any better?" he asked.

The fast feline blushed upon his touch and nodded. The Warcat just stared at him, slightly angry. "Warcat, cat, cat, war? (So, we´re yours now, huh?)" she asked.

He looked at them both and said, "Look, I only wanted to test my skills against you. You are free to go."

"(What?)" both asked, incredulous at what he said.

"Of course, you´re welcome to stay, but the choice is up to you." He then stood up and walked over to the bed.

The Cheetit looked at her friend. "Chee, tit chee Cheetit? (Well, do you think we should stay with him?)" she asked.

"War cat, cat, cat war, Warcat, Warcat. (He did manage to best both of us, but I don´t know for sure if we should)" the Warcat responded.

Christian smirked. _Heh, now to tease them,_ he thought and started to slowly undress.

The two felines looked as the tailed Tamer slowly took off his shirt, revealing his slightly muscular torso. Both females blushed. "Chee! Cheetit! (Wow! He´s hot!)"

"War, Warcat cat. (Yeah, and cute too.)"

He then got rid of his pants and shoes, only standing in his boxers. The felines saw the shape of his manhood under his boxers and blushed even more. "Tit! Cheetit chee? (Eep! Can you see that?)"

"Cat war, Warcat. (Yes, I can.)"

The Cheetit placed her hand at her crotch and moaned. "Cheetit tit chee. (Maybe we should stay with him.)"

The Warcat shook her head. "W-Warcat cat. (I-I don´t know.)"

He smirked as he got rid of his boxers and sat on the bed, now bare-naked. The Cheetit looked at her friend and said, "Chee tit, Cheetit tit chee! Tit chee, chee tit Cheetit! (That´s it, I´m fucking him! You do whatever you want!)"

"Warcat cat war? War cat Warcat! (Who said that I won´t? I´m also gonna screw him!)"

"Well? Have you two decided?" Christian asked.

The females crawled over to him, moved their heads close to his hotrod, and then the Cheetit started licking his scrotum while the Warcat sucked on his penis. He moaned as the two ferals had their way with him. His genitalia agreed with his moans as it got erect in the muscular feline´s mouth, all the more pleasurable for the Warcat.

The Cheetit saw how her friend moved her head up and down to suck on the human´s phallus and blushed with need. "Chee, Cheetit tit chee. Chee tit? (Hey, I want him now. Wanna join?)" she asked.

The Warcat took the pulsing organ out of her mouth and shook her head. "War, Warcat, Warcat. (No, I´ll have a few more tastes.)" she said and moved down to work on his scrotum.

The Cheetit crawled up on the bed, laid Christian down, got on top of him, and slid his dick inside her vagina. She moaned as she moved up and down. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. The fast feline gladly complied by joining his tongue with hers and played 'cat and mouse' with it. His hands went up to her back and stroked her fur, much to the Cheetit´s pleasure. The Warcat licked upwards with her rough tongue and connected with her friend´s pussy, causing the Cheetit to gasp.

The fast feline broke the kiss and looked back at her friend. "Chee! Cheetit, Cheetit! (Hey! Don´t lick me there!)" she said.

"Warcat. War cat, cat. (Sorry. I went too far up.)" the muscular feline giggled.

Christian reached up and licked the fast feline´s cheek, causing her to moan more. Two minutes later, the Cheetit moaned out in orgasm, followed by Christian grunting as he came.

The fast feline got off of him and lay at his right side. The Warcat crawled up on the tailed Tamer and readied herself for inserting his cock. She slowly slid him inside her, but when the Cheetit licked Christian´s right nipple, the reaction caused him to wince and therefore caused the Warcat to lose balance and slam down on him.

"WARCAAAAT!" the muscular feline screamed when she felt the quick motion.

The Warcat relaxed and moved up and down, saying the syllables in her breed name while moving. The Cheetit continued to lick her new master´s nipple, and Christian could only moan in pleasure. By and by, the Warcat sped up her movement and moaned even more.

"Cat! Cat! CAT! CA-AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the muscular feline moaned as her new master came in her, which was met with her own orgasm.

Christian lifted the Warcat up from his tired organ and laid her down at his left side. He then pulled the covers over them and got hugged by both felines. He then kissed the Warcat deeply, making up for no lip contact during Taming, and smiled at the two.

"I´m Christian, by the way. Welcome to the harem," he said and felt his eyelids become heavy. When his two new Pokégirls fell asleep, he happily snuggled into their furs. "You two are so soft," he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

_Unnamed (Cheetit) level 22._

_Unnamed (Warcat) level 28._

* * *

><p>dopliss: (while throwing a paper up from the hole) Hey! Mind if you read this?<p>

(Jessie takes the paper)

Jessie: Oh, I see. This is a new poll.

(Team Rocket reads the paper)

James: Okay, this poll is more for the female fans of this story.

Meowth: After including that Dildorina ´dex profile in the last chapter, dopliss wants to know if there should be a scene where Christian gets yaoi raped.

Jessie: I know I´d vote yes for that!

(James and Meowth gives each other a glance of weirdness)


	16. Chapter 16 Comfort and bad news

**dopliss: (still stuck in the hole) Help me! I´m starving!**

**(Jessie throws a chicken leg down the hole)**

**dopliss: THERE´S MOLD ON IT!**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic and this moldy leg is all I own.**

* * *

><p><em>12:04.<em>

Christian awoke slowly. He opened his eyes and could not help but smile at his two new Pokégirls who slept soundly at each of his sides.

"Good morning."

Christian sat up and looked at his smiling Ivywhore. "´Morning, Flora. Had a nice dream?" he asked.

"Very nice," she nodded. "And it seems like you enjoyed last night a lot, huh?"

He slightly blushed when she said that. "Well, you think these two will be good additions to the harem?"

The Plant-type thought for a minute. "Well, one of them is incredibly fast, while the other is a muscular powerhouse. I think they´ll do nicely."

He then noticed that he, Flora and the sleeping felines were the only one in the room. "Hey, where´re the others?" he asked.

"Kira is out shopping for some food," Flora answered. "Blaze is out looking for clothes to the Cheetit and the Warcat."

"And what about Julia?"

A very sickening sound then came from the bathroom. "In there," Flora answered while pointing at the door. "She´s been feeling sick this whole morning and has been in there since 09:28."

The sound of something thick hitting water was then heard. "She´s throwing up?" Christian guessed. "Maybe we should check on her."

"I´ve already asked her. All I got was a response of her being fine and the sound of more puking."

"I think we should still inform the staff about this."

He then felt two arms wrap around his chest and was slowly pulled back by the sleeping felines. "Looks like someone don´t want you to get up," Flora giggled.

He chuckled. "Guess not." He then looked seriously at his Ivywhore. "Do you mind telling the Joys about Julia?"

Flora nodded. "Sure!" She then pulled out some black powder from her bulb. "Now, Christian, I´ll let you and your new friends get some well-earned sleep." And then she blew the Sleep Powder at her master and her new harem-sisters.

He felt his eyelids become heavy and slowly drifted off to sleep. The felines next to him gave a soft purr before falling asleep themselves.

"_Hush, little Master, don´t say a word. We´re gonna love you till the end of the world,_" Flora silently sang.

* * *

><p><em>15:58, downtown.<em>

Blaze looked at the many different pieces of clothing in the store. Unfortunately, she had a lot of trouble finding out what would fit her new harem-sisters best, given that she was not a feline.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "This is frustrating! Why couldn´t they´ve been lizards like myself? That way, I wouldn´t have so much trouble."

"Need a little help, Blaze?"

The Charmelons turned around to find Kira, standing with two grocery bags in her hands. "I see that you´re done shopping," the lizard said.

"Yeah, there wasn´t so much to buy," the feline said.

"Well, since you´re here, how ´bout helping me get some clothes for our new friends?"

The Panthress shrugged. "Might as well."

"GUAAAAAHHHH!"

Christian´s two ´girls turned and looked at a very scared shop owner. "A Panthress! Someone, call the police!" he panicked.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Blaze said, trying to assure the panicking man. "She might be a Panthress, but she won´t hurt anyone unless they´re a threat!"

"N-No way! That´s a Fiend-type Panthress! She´s only ACTING innocent and waiting for the precise moment to kill everyone!" the shop owner exclaimed.

The Charmelons looked slightly doubtfully back at Kira, before turning back and saying, "I have known her long enough to know she´ll never do something like that!"

"It´s okay, Blaze," Kira depressingly said. "It is normal for people to act like that. I AM a Panthress, after all." She then turned around and started looking through the various particles of clothing, searching for something that would suit the Cheetit and the Warcat.

Blaze looked at Kira as the Panthress silently looked through the assortment of clothes. _Kira… do you always fell like that?_

* * *

><p><em>10:25, the next morning.<em>

Christian slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiling faces of his two new Pokégirls. "Good morning, Master!" both said.

He smiled to them. "Good morning, you two. How are you?" he asked.

"Very good. Thanks for asking," the Cheetit said in a cute, ecstatic voice.

"A little drowsy, but I´m fine," the Warcat said in a deep, feminine voice.

"Good to know," he said and sat up, the felines doing the same. "So, got any names?"

The Cheetit tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you´re able to talk, you´re obviously not Feralborn. So, do you have names?"

The females looked at each other before the fast feline answered with, "I can´t remember my latest name. You´re welcome to give me a new one."

"Same goes for me," the muscular feline stated.

"Well…" He then thought for a few minutes. "How about we call you Catherine?" he asked the Cheetit.

The spotted feline smiled brightly. "I like that! Sure!" she said and hugged her master.

Christian then looked at the Warcat. "And how about we call you Silvia?"

The strong feline´s response was kissing him on the cheek. "That´s a nice name," she said.

He then got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, and walked back out into the main room. "I wonder where the others are," he thought aloud.

Just then, Blaze, Julia and Flora walked into the room. "Hi, Christian. Good morning," the Catgirl said.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Are you okay?"

Julia tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Flora said you were sick yesterday."

For a short moment, Julia´s eyes widened, but then she calmly replied, "It was nothing. I´m okay."

He then noticed the lack of a certain black-furred feline. "By the way, where´s Kira?" he asked.

"She´ll be here in a moment," Flora answered. She then looked at the two felines on the bed. "We got you two clothes. They´re over there." She then pointed at a chair with a plastic bag on it.

Blaze then looked seriously at her new harem-sisters. "Now, you two be nice when Kira gets here. She might be a Panthress, but that doesn´t mean she´ll kill you on sight."

"Why are you saying that?" Christian asked.

"You see," Blaze began, "yesterday she was feared by a person. When I told him off, she acted all depressed."

"Wait, someone was afraid of Kira?" Christian asked confused, head tilted slightly.

"Remember, Christian, she is a Panthress, one of the most feared Pokégirls in existence," Flora said.

"And not to mention, she´s the strongest out of all of us," Julia stated.

"If someone got control of her, or if something bad happens, what could we or anyone possibly ever do to save our lives?" the Charmelons shivered.

"So, that´s what you really think of me, huh?"

Turning to face the door, everyone saw Kira standing in the doorway. Her face had the look of sadness on it. She then turned left and ran off.

"Kira, wait!" Christian called after her and ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>11:03, the rooftop of the Pokécenter.<em>

Christian walked out of the door leading up to the rooftop. There he saw his Panthress sitting near the edge, overlooking the town. He walked up to her and sat beside her. "Sorry that you heard all of that," he apologized.

"And here I thought I was accepted for who I am," she said.

"But we do accept you. Don´t you care about what people think about you."

She sighed. "You think I enjoy being like this? This body? This power? I hate all of it." She looked at him. "Whenever I meet new people or Pokégirls, or if they see me, I can always see the exact same thing in their eyes. Do you know what that thing is?"

Christian looked at her. "They´re scared of you, right?"

The Panthress nodded. "Fear. That is what I always see. No matter who I meet, no matter how strong they are, they all fear me deep inside."

His ears drooped and he gave her a sympathetic look. "Tell me, how was your life before you met me?" he asked.

She sighed before starting. "I was born as a Kitten. I really loved my family when I lived with them. As I neared the age of fifteen, my parents were busy looking for a Tamer who would take care of me. When I was fifteen years old, I was bought by a Tamer who acted all kind towards my parents and seemed nice at first."

"I take that it didn´t end well?" he guessed.

"I said that he acted all nice, and that was what it was – all an act. When we were out of my hometown, the abusing began. He constantly yelled at me, insulted me, and usually tied me up whenever we were Taming. Eventually, I evolved into a Catgirl, but that didn´t make any difference to him. Whenever he forced me to fight, even though he knew I was tired, I always never managed to defeat a single opponent, leaving it to his other ´girls to finish the job."

"That´s sad…" he sympathized.

"Then, one day, I evolved into a Tigress, and I thought that everything would turn better for me. I thought that, since I now was a Fighting-type, he would show me any sign of respect, any sign of affection towards me." She sighed. "Boy was I ever wrong. He actually, believe it or not, became worse. After a single Taming, he started putting me into very tough fights and threatened me with never Taming me until I won a fight."

"And based on where you are now, it´s safe to assume that you did not win any."

"Yes. His filthy mouth didn´t become any better, I almost never got Tamed, and I got beaten by every opponent I faced. When I lost my seventh battle in a row, while hearing him call me things such as 'a fucking feline' and 'a shitty kitty' – which, by the way, was also my name – I also lost my temper. I evolved into what you see before you. He just thought I evolved into something else and kept cussing at me. I bared my claws and tore the bastard apart. Then I did it to the Tamer and the Pokégirl I lost against."

"How long ago was that?" he asked.

"It happened six months ago. After having killed them, I ran away, wanting to live my life in peace. Yet, I was continuously found by other Tamers and officers working for the league. I raped and killed all of them." She looked down. "But, Christian, you wanna know what scared me the most out of all of that?"

"What?" he asked.

"I… enjoyed all that I did to those people, even though they never did anything against me. Whenever I raped and killed someone, I laughed as if someone just told a joke." Tears started to fall from her eyes and her voice began to crack. "I´m scared of it. What if I turned on you and gruesomely killed you and the others? You´re the only ones I´ve ever met who were nice to me and respected me."

He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head to face him. "You don´t like being a Panthress, do you?" he asked.

"I hate having this body… If I ever had the chance to undo this, I would take it, no questions asked." She started sobbing. "I don´t wanna be feared… I don´t wanna be seen as a being of death and destruction… I just wanna be seen as a normal Pokégirl…"

He stared deeply into her golden eyes. "Then I will make sure that you will get that chance to be normal."

Her eyes widened when she heard that. "R-Really…? You would do that for me…?"

He gave her a sad smile. "I want to do anything to make my loved ones happy."

Kira stared at him for a minute before wailing and hugging him tightly, a hug which he happily returned. "Master… Thank you… so much…" she happily sobbed.

{You´re welcome, Kira.}

She was silent for a minute when she heard her master´s voice in her head. She then smiled and sobbed some more. {I guess that we just Delta bonded.} she thought back to him.

* * *

><p><em>13:45, back in Christian´s room.<em>

Christian and Kira walked into the room together. Christian noticed that Catherine and Silvia were both dressed. Catherine wore a pink t-shirt, green knee-long shorts with a hole for the tail, and a pair of red running shoes. Silvia wore a blue vest that was open, no bra, tight-fitting black leather pants, and amber combat boots.

"Kira, sorry for what we said about you," Julia apologized.

"Yeah, that was mean of us," Blaze also apologized.

"If there´s anything we can do to cheer you up, please tell us," Flora said.

The Panthress smiled. "It´s okay," she said and hugged Christian. "My sweet, cute master cheered me up quite a lot."

He smiled and slightly hugged her back. "Now, how about we get some lunch?" he proposed.

"Excuse me."

Christian turned to face a woman in a nurse uniform. She had black hair with pink lines in them, completely black eyes with white pupils, a muscular build, and aquatic facial features. Christian scanned her.

_**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal (Infernal)_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human-style_

_**Role**__: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, Infernal_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Celestial_

_**Attacks**__: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna_

_At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy_

_**Enhancements**__: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Nurse Joy (battle stress)_

_NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature, but even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point._

_The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation, she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome._

_When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way, no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding._

_Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it._

_After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well._

_For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to._

_Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty._

_Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl, ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched._

"What can I help you with, Miss?" Christian asked.

The Night Nurse took forth a chart from under her arm and scanned it with her eyes. "You sent a request for checking up on your Catgirl´s upset stomach, right?" she simply asked.

"Um, right," he said, surprised by her straightforwardness.

"I think I got an idea of what´s wrong." She walked into the room and over to Julia. "Stick out your arm."

The Catgirl gulped and did what she was told. _This won´t be funny, _she thought.

The Night Nurse stuck a needle into Julia´s arm, drew out some blood, removed the needle, and quickly healed the small hole her tool left in the feline´s skin, took out a small machine, put the blood in it, and waited for the machine to give out the result. The machine beeped and shoved the result on its small screen. She looked at it, walked over to Christian, and said, "I was right. Your Catgirl do have what I think she has."

"What?" he asked.

Then she delivered one word that froze the tailed Tamer in shock: "Pregnancy."

While the other girls in the harem gasped, Julia sighed. Her whole plan has been ruined.

"Good day to you, sir," the Night Nurse said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Christian just stood there in shock for five minutes. Then he recovered and looked at his Catgirl. "Julia, do you mind if we talk together under four eyes?" he asked and walked into the bathroom.

Julia reluctantly followed him and closed the door behind her. "You´re mad at me, aren´t you?" she asked.

He stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I´m not mad, I just wanna know what the hell is going on," he said.

She pressed her clawed fingers together nervously and said, "Well, since I met you, I´ve wondered what our relationship would eventually turn into. I then thought 'What if he and I was to become a couple after his career is over?' and then thought about raising children with you." She blushed when saying the last bit. "So, I decided to get pregnant with parthenogenesis and train on parenthood by having children."

He sighed. "I´m disappointed in you, my Alpha. Don´t you know how irresponsible you are?"

"Yeah, but…"

"This is a harem where we all equally take our share of fighting, not a harem where most of us do the work while some of us decides to get knocked up." He was starting to sound angrier.

"Master, I don´t want you to hate me…" she said, eyes really soft.

"I´m not hating you, I just lost my trust in you." He then took Julia´s Pokéball off of his belt and held it out towards her. "You have one chance to redeem yourself. Recall yourself into your ´ball, thereby cancelling your pregnancy, or don´t. It´s your choice."

Julia stared long and hard at the ´ball in his hands, before taking it, deactivating it, and putting it in her pocket. "I´m sorry…"

He sighed heavily. "You have brought this on yourself, remember that."

She then nervously smiled and said something she should never had said. "Think of it as me making a replacement for Aqua."

His expression immediately turned angry and he thrust his fist at her face, but did not punch her. She stared in shock at her master´s fist, inches away from her face, shaking with anger and restraint, nearly used to punch her. Christian relaxed and let his arm fail to his side. "You know, I almost regret making you my Alpha," he said and turned to face the door. "_Almost_," he repeated to make himself clear.

They walked out of the bathroom and looked at the surprised harem. After having explained to Catherine and Silvia about how Christian´s system for training and Taming worked, they left for Pewter City.

* * *

><p><em>19:48.<em>

In the middle of the forest, Christian and his harem had set camp for the night. After having eaten dinner, Christian said, "Alright, let´s call it a day. Kira, it is your turn to be Tamed."

Julia looked up at that. "Wait, isn´t it my turn?" she asked.

"No. You got your turn before I caught Catherine and Silvia. Then I Tamed them at the same time, which made up for yesterday. It is Kira´s turn now, followed by Blaze, Flora, Catherine, Silvia, and then it is your turn."

"But-"

"Besides, I don´t wanna hurt your baby, now would I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, shall we?" Kira asked.

Christian nodded, recalled everyone except Julia and Kira – the former because she still held her Pokéball – and walked into the tent along with the Panthress. The Catgirl looked sadly at the ground while saying, "I´ll just stay out here and look out for any ferals."

Christian and Kira both got naked and lay down. He rolled on top of her and stared deeply into her eyes. They kissed and played with each other´s tongue as he fondled with the Panthress´s left breast. She moaned and blushed as she felt her master´s tongue twist around her own and her master´s fingers massaging her breast.

He then stopped focusing on her breast and reached down to finger her vagina. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his hand as his fingers entered her folds and stroked her insides. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly when he managed to hit her G-spot.

He broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva breaking between them, and looked at her with a loving gaze. "Do you want me?" he asked.

"Take me now," she replied and spread her legs.

He moved his fingers out of her pussy and slowly inserted his fully-erect manhood into her. She moaned lustfully when he was as much inside of her as he could get and purred with ecstasy while hugging him as tightly as possible. When he started moving, the pleasure really started to take its effect on her.

After ten minutes of sex, she moaned out in climax, and he followed soon after. Both then crawled into one of the sleeping bags and cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>01:23.<em>

Julia slept outside of the tent, curled up and her tail wrapped around her. She then felt the presence of someone and awoke. "Wh-Who´s there?" she asked warningly.

"My, seems like the cat´s kitty managed to notice me."

Julia looked around and twisted her ears in order to find the stranger. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hee Hee~ He seems so friendly, so kind… You must consider yourself pretyyyy lucky for having hooked up with him."

"Show yourself!" Julia yelled, getting impatient by the strangers attitude.

"Oh, I will show myself eventually. Until then, here´s a glimpse of who I am."

Julia finally noticed the person and almost froze when she saw the stranger. It appeared to be a woman with a big bust, long, wavy hair, and with cat ears on her head and a long tail swishing behind her. "Y-Y-You´re…"

The stranger suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Julia´s face, showing her red and orange striped fur. "Keep this as a little secret to your master, okay?" she asked and disappeared.

After seeing the one thing she never thought she would see, Julia fainted and fell onto the ground.

She had just seen one of the Legendary Pokégirls.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 22._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 28._

* * *

><p>dopliss: (still in the hole) You know, with some of my O. C.s being representations of the Seven Deadly Sins, I think there should be some of my O. C.s who represents the Seven Heavenly Virtues. And Christian, despite what happened between him and Julia in this chapter, represents the heavenly virtue of kindness. You should know by now why that is.<p>

(A paper comes flying down to dopliss, who grabs it and reads it)

dopliss: WHAT? A bill for a twelve-course meal? I HATE YOU, TEAM ROCKET!


	17. Chapter 17 Social karma

**dopliss: (yes, still in the hole) I´ll never get out of here at this rate. There must be some way of getting out of here…**

**(dopliss gets an idea)**

**dopliss: Of course! Why didn´t I think of it before?**

**(dopliss takes out a shovel and starts digging)**

**Disclaimer: I could never imagine a concept such as Pokégirls, that´s why I don´t own it. The same goes for Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em>10:47.<em>

Christian had woken up and gotten dressed. He smiled and gazed lovingly down at his sleeping Panthress. He bent down and gave Kira a kiss before walking out of the tent. When he exited the tent, he was shocked to see his Catgirl sleeping on the ground. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

Julia woke up and saw her master look at her worriedly. "Good morning…" she mumbled.

"Have you been sleeping out here all night?" he asked.

She looked away from him. "You still hate me, don´t you?"

He shook his head. "I don´t hate you. I already told you that."

"You hate me, admit it. You´re even pissed about…" She did not say what she meant, just placed her hand on her stomach.

His ears drooped down. "I´ll admit that I was not pleased with what you planned…" He helped her sit up and made her look at him. "…but that doesn´t mean that I hate you. You can regain my trust in you. And maybe…" He placed a hand on her stomach. "…I´ll try to accept your child."

She widened her eyes when she heard that. "D-Do you really mean it?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, which earned him a strong hug from the feline.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Both turned and saw Kira´s head poking out of the tent´s entrance. "Have you two finally made up and become friends again?" she asked.

"Well…" Christian thought about what to say. "…I´m on the way to."

Kira then emerged from the tent, fully clothed. "Well, shall we pack up camp and get on with walking?" she suggested.

* * *

><p><em>13:48.<em>

"I knew getting to that town would be a cinch if we ran," Catherine said.

She now was at the city limits of Pewter City. She stretched her legs and asked, "So, are we gonna camp there for the night, Master?" She turned around and saw that she was alone. A fictional question mark appeared over her head. "Umm…?"

She then saw Julia and Christian come running towards her. They caught up to her and stopped running, panting very hardly instead. "You ran too fast…" Christian wheezed. "We couldn´t keep up with you…"

The Cheetit giggled and said, "Sorry, but I like running fast. It gives me such an adrenaline boost."

"Exercise… sure as hell isn´t… unavoidable… with you around…" Julia panted.

Catherine giggled before she noticed something about the Catgirl´s body and walked over to her. "Hey, look!" she said and pulled up in Julia´s t-shirt. "Signs of your pregnancy is starting to show~"

Christian also looked, which caused Julia to blush. "Yeah, you´re right," he said.

The Cheetit then started poking Julia´s stomach. "Heehee. Your tummy´s chubby. Chubby kitty, chubby kitty!" she said and began chanting the last two words over and over again.

The Catgirl frowned and pulled down in her shirt. "Oh, stop it! How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"I know that that would never happen, ´cause I always exercise."

"That´s not… Never mind, you don´t get it."

The three of them walked into town. Catherine was very impressed by the size of the town. "Wow! I´ve never been to a town this big!" she marveled.

"I bet there´s bigger cities around," Christian chuckled.

"Hey! You there, freak!"

Christian turned around and saw a Tamer staring him down with a scowl. Next to him was a girl with bullhorns on her head, leather-like skin, and big muscles. Christian scanned her.

_**MINOTAURA, the Strong Cow Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph_

_**Element**__: Fighting/Rock_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Construction_

_**Libido**__: Low to Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic, Water, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss, Bronze Fist, Gold Fist, Harden, Dyna Wave, Rock Cube, Shock Spike, Tail Whip_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Thick Skin_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Milktit (battle stress)_

_Despite how common a Milktit is, it's rare to find one commonly in a Tamer's harem. This isn't because of the fact that Tamers don't bother with the Milktit, however – the bountiful flesh of a Milktit and their ability to give milk are two reasons why they are found in a Tamer's harem. No, it is well and thoroughly documented in almost every league in the world that 70% of all Tamers wind up with a Milktit in their harem at some point. However, the truth of the matter is that in 95% of all these cases, their Milktit evolves into a Minotaura within one or two battles due to Battle Stress. Tamers tend to forget in the heat of battle that a Milktit wasn't quite designed to be a fighting Pokégirl, and so become stressed in battle easily. In the remaining 5% of these cases, the Tamer has the foresight to actually purchase an Everstone before the Pokégirl goes into any battles._

_After evolving, the Minotaura look somewhat like the Milktit, but are much different otherwise. Rather than having muscles that do not stand out, the Minotaura actually have very large muscles all over their body, often looking a lot more like an Amachoke in muscular build than they would their previous form. Their breasts tend to shrink, as Minotaura do not lactate unless she is pregnant, and are often only as large as a mid-B to a mid-C-cup. Minotaura do not change physically at all, save for the muscles that seem to have burst out from where they'd been hiding from her previous form. Tamers find that they now need to use restraints for this breed, to some Tamers´ delight and some Tamers´ displeasure – their strength grows to about seven times from that of what they had while a Milktit. Tamers find it easier to Tame a Minotaura now, however, as they are unusually sensitive after a battle and can orgasm quickly after only several minutes of stimulation._

_It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world, with their enhanced endurance and strength. As such, no Tamer is safe Taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down. The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on its head, but when the Minotaura chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length. These horns are often used to increase the power of the Minotaura's Headbutt attack, which is quite often followed up with one of her 'Fist' attacks. A Minotaura does lose her capacity for learning as easily as a Milktit does, however, and many may have trouble operating smaller, delicate items as a result of their strength. Many has been the time when the phrase "Oops" is uttered by a Pokégirl of this breed after evolving, immediately after something crashes, gets crushed, smashed, or broken. It is recommended that a Minotaura never be left in a place where there is very little room – claustrophobia seems to be an almost innate problem with the breed, although the severity of the problem varies for each Pokégirl, and they get frustrated when they can't find the door. With that said, it is highly recommended to keep this breed under close observation when used underground._

_Feral Minotaura are known to travel in herds, leading a few other vegetarian Pokégirls in her herd (most often other Milktit, but sometimes Ponytaur as well) as they wander around. Most commonly, they might be found in forested areas or on plains, and are fairly commonly found throughout the world. Most Tamers should be warned that attacking her herd is considered an attack on her, and should be prepared to battle any Minotaura in a herd should her ire be roused. Often, it is suggested that the Minotaura be taken down first, if one must fight, because they do retain most of their intelligence even when feral._

"What do you want?" Christian asked with a sigh.

"I wanna kick you and your bitches´ asses," the Tamer said.

"Take a closer look, Einstein," Catherine said offended. "We are _felines_, not canines."

The Tamer spat at the side. "Do I look like I give a shit about that? Now, stop talking and get to fighting!"

Christian sighed again. "Fine." He looked at his Cheetit. "You´re up fi-"

"NO!" the Tamer protested. "I wanna fight against your fat Catgirl!"

Christian crossed his arms in dejection. "She won´t be fighting."

"Oh yes, she will! Otherwise, you will be disqualified from the fight!"

Christian was starting to lose his patience with the annoying Tamer. "Look, you can fight any other girl in my harem, just not this one."

"I don´t fucking care about your other bitches! I wanna fight your fat kitty, and that´s that!" the Tamer shouted.

"Excuse me."

The voice came from an OfficerJenny who had caught attention of the two Tamers. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"Yeah," the Tamer said. "You see, this freak won´t let me fight against his Catgirl."

The Jenny looked at the tailed Tamer. "The rules state that any refusal will be counted as giving up the challenge."

Christian held up his hands reassuringly and said, "No, you see, I AM actually accepting the challenge, I just don´t want to use my Catgirl in the battle."

"May I ask why?" the Jenny asked.

"Well, you see…"

"ENOUGH!" the Tamer yelled. "Punch that bitch!"

The Minotaura nodded, ran up to Julia, and punched her hard in the stomach. Julia doubled over, coughed up blood, and then threw up.

"JULIA!" Christian gasped and caught her.

"Now you see why she can´t fight?" Catherine asked the Tamer. "She is PREGNANT, you asshole!"

The Jenny gasped and said, "For this occasion only, I allow this fight to be declined without any costs." She then went over to Julia´s other side and slung the feline´s arm over her shoulder. "We need to get her to the Pokécenter, and fast!"

"This isn´t over, freak!" the Tamer growled and left with his Minutaura.

* * *

><p><em>19:12, Pewter City Pokécenter.<em>

Christian sat worriedly outside of the hospital room where Julia was. He was deeply worried about his Catgirl´s condition.

The door then opened and a NurseJoy poked her head out. "You may enter now," she said.

He entered and saw Julia lying in a hospital bed. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah… I´m fine," the feline said.

He walked over to her bedside and cradled her hand in his. "How is she, miss?" he asked the Joy.

The pink-haired woman looked at her chart. "Well, the good news is that you can take her with you from here whenever you want," she said.

"And the bad news?" he asked.

"Well, about her pregnancy…" She looked sadly at the two. "Your Catgirl sadly had to go through an abortion. The fetus was dead inside of her."

Julia´s eyes widened before turning soft. "Master…" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised over her chosen word to call him.

"´Ball me…" she simply said.

She gave him her Pokéball and he recalled her into it.

He silently walked into the room he had gotten to stay at in the Pokécenter. Once he was inside, he released Julia. "Sorry…" he said to her. "I should´ve protected you… but I was too slow to notice."

Julia looked down at the floor and let some tears flow from her eyes. "It wasn´t your fault… you know the saying… 'shit happens'."

He looked at her. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"Yes… Now I know how easy it is to lose your baby during pregnancy… That was the only thing I ever got out of this… other than that I shouldn´t get pregnant with a person who wouldn´t want me to be…"

He walked over to her and hugged her. "I didn't want you to be pregnant now… I promise that one day, after my adventure is over, I´ll allow you to get pregnant…"

She hugged him back and started sobbing. "Master… I´m scared… What if I lose the baby when both I and its father want it?"

"Don´t worry," he cooed. "Unwilling abortion happens very rarely… I´m sure that you´ll get some happy and healthy kids when you grow up…"

She laid her head on his shoulder and cried out until she fell asleep. He then recalled her and used the rest of the night on Taming Blaze.

* * *

><p><em>12:39, the next day.<em>

Christian and his entire harem were at an ice-cream parlor, eating sundaes. Julia had told the rest of the harem about her abortion, which shocked the girls. "Oh, my god, I´m sorry for your loss, Julia," Kira said.

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of asshole goes around punching people in their stomachs?" Flora incredulously asked.

"I am so sorry for not protecting you when it happened," Catherine said.

"If only that bastard was here. I´d love to kick his ass," Silvia said.

"You´re telling me. I´d roast the shithead alive," Blaze said, her tail flame burning brightly.

"Is that so?"

All seven of them turned and saw the exact same Tamer from yesterday. "You know you can´t touch me, or else you´d get put down," he mocked.

Christian stood up and looked at him with a glare. "Do you know what happened because of you?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice. "My dear Catgirl had to get an abortion from your cow´s punch."

The Tamer smiled mockingly. "Good. That´ll help your cat-bitch get less fat. Now all you need is to beat up the whore so that she would evolve into something useful, instead of being a soft bitch who only want to get knocked up."

Julia, deeply hurt by the mean words, started crying. Kira and Catherine did their best at comforting her.

"Aw~. Did I make the little shitty kitty cry?" the Tamer mockingly asked and laughed.

Christian was shaking with rage. "That… DOES IT!" he yelled and looked at the Tamer with a look full of pure rage.

_Oh no! He´s not gonna…_ Blaze thought, afraid that her master might use his monster-out Blood Curse.

"Alright, shithead," Christian hissed, "I accept your challenge."

"Finally!" the Tamer said, not caring about the tailed Tamer´s dangerous mood. "Looks like this pussy got some balls."

"But there are some changes from the norm," Christian said. "First of all, none of my girls will fight you. Instead, _I_ will."

Christian´s harem gasped when they heard that.

The Tamer, however, laughed. "Dude, you must have a death wish! Fine! My three girls against your ass."

Christian and the Tamer walked onto the middle of the street and faced each other off. "What´re we betting for?" the former asked.

"If I win, I´ll get ANYTHING you own!" the Tamer said.

"Fine. I´m just fighting to win the sheer satisfaction of showing you that we 'freaks' are better than you 'humans'."

The Tamer released his Minotaura and ordered, "Kick his ass!"

The bovine girl ran towards Christian, fist reeled back, and sent a punch flying at him, but he dodged under it and delivered his own punch to her stomach. While the punch hardly hurt the Pokégirl, she still felt it. Christian then delivered an uppercut to the Minotaura´s chin, stunning her, and then he grabbed her, used a backwards drop to collide her head into the concrete ground, grabbed her ankle, spun around with her, and sent her flying into a building, knocking her out.

Everyone watching was shocked to see such strength coming from a _human_ of all things. Christian´s harem especially was shocked over their master´s easy victory over a Fighting-type. "Whoa! Did you see that?" Flora asked.

"This sure as hell wasn´t expected," Catherine said while quickly eating her sundae.

"Fucking cow…!" the Tamer cursed as he recalled the Minotaura. "How about this, then?" he said and released another girl.

This one had sheen black fur, canine ears and tail, and a human-like face. Christian scanned her.

_**COYOTITS, The Brawling Bitch Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Fighting/Magic_

_**Frequency:**__ Rare (Sunshine League), Very Rare (Elsewhere)_

_**Diet:**__ Carnivore_

_**Role:**__ Front Line Fighter, Healer, Jack of all Trades (Depending on training)_

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks:**__ Drill Kick, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Magic Fist, Heal, Dazzle, Metronome, Sketch (Others vary with training)_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Smell (x3), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), Magic Affinity_

_**Evolves:**__Lickario (Anubust's Blessing [Evolution Method Classified])_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_During the War of Revenge, when the Western portion of the formerly United States of America was physically separated from the rest of the continent thanks to the Legendary Pokégirl Typhonna, and it came under siege of many Pokégirl forces. While Nevada and Oregon got hit badly, California was one of the areas worst off. The cities of Sacramento, (currently Golden Poppy) San Diego (Windy Shores), and Los Angeles suffered some of the heaviest casualties at the time, with the latter of the cities being wiped from the face of the map. However, the cities managed to come back with time thanks to the eventual domestication of a various Pokégirl breeds that had been inflicted upon them. One of these noteworthy Pokégirls, the Coyotits, was found to be made into a hard worker and faithful companion despite the breed's rough around the edges nature. The Coyotits are an interesting breed of Pokégirl that are their own branch of Canine-type that exists outside of the evolutionary lines of Doggirl and Byte Bitch as a standalone breed. Found in the most numerous concentration in the Sunshine League, these canine Pokégirls are more rare elsewhere, though sometimes called 'Jacgirls' in other leagues._

_Coyotits are like most Near Human Pokégirls, though lean heavily towards the animalistic side of appearance. All the portion of the breed that are feralborn members as well as many domestics are the more anthromorphic variation of the breed. Oddly, these furry members have a face that is more human-like than canine, with a set of large C-cup breasts, and a coat of fur that has a natural sheen. These canine types are known to sport colors of brown or tan and there are members with white, silver or black fur, the breed's fur managing to stay clean and lustrous despite the rather rough and tumble lifestyle most of the breed follows. This is thought to be due to the inherent magical nature of the breed. Members of the breed who appear closer to human have a pointed set of ears and a tail to denote them as Pokégirls, sometimes sporting whisker like markings on their cheeks. Many of these closer to human types are often mistaken for feline types._

_Although they've been Tamed and used for centuries, domestics are generally rarer to come across than ferals. This portion of the breed generally tends to devote their magical abilities to become healers and work in Pokécenters rather than fighters; they excel greatly in the areas of Faith and White Magic. Those who take to battling, however, prove a bit more adept at learning attack magic than their feralborn sisters; though the reputation for a Coyotits to be less dangerous when domestic proceeds them and many Tamers opt to capture feralborn members of the breed._

_Overall, this coyote Pokégirl breed is noted to produce combat capable Pokégirls easily, despite many Tamers who assumed that feralborn members are automatically more savage. The whole bred have a natural instinct for fighting, as well as a natural prowess for magic. When individuals apply themselves, they can add quite a variety to their already solid combat-oriented skills. However, the breed is considered one of the more 'grab bag' Pokégirls, because even though individuals have the capability to learn, they do so to their preferences rather than what is 'best' when left to their own devices. Those fighting Pokégirls who prefer to learn from their various opponents will develop more skills in that vein, while a Coyotits who prefers to heal will have more support abilities and techniques. However, rigorous training makes many members of the breed highly useful. Regardless of whatever variation of fighting-style or preferred magical abilities they possess, these canine types are Pokégirls that enjoy fighting and a like challenging opponent. The breed also enjoys tests of strength and skill as opposed to direct fighting, though for many Pokégirl opponents, the Coyotits are not above using powerful magic or dirty tricks, especially if either her strength or intelligence isn't enough to give her the edge she needs against her adversary._

_When it comes to Taming, these canine Pokégirls are noted for wanting to entertain Tamers they like with exotic dancing. With erotic movements and a level of sensuality, most of the breed will tease and entice their Tamers as they dance for his pleasures. Many especially are fond of Strip Tease techniques and dancing out in the open, especially when under the light of a full moon. Unfortunately, despite the creativity and energy they put into dancing, most Coyotits are surprisingly unimaginative when it comes to the actual Taming. For most of them, the only 'true' position is Doggy-style. When a Tamer tries anything else, it's surprisingly easy to get them off with how 'erotic' they feel any variation is, including to some Tamers´ surprise, the missionary position._

_Ferals of the breed are far more common in the Sunshine League than anywhere else in the world, but they are universally dangerous. Ferals depend on straightforward combat to deal heavy blows to anything they target, and though animalistic, have been known to be able to pull off magic techniques and simple illusions. They roam the land either solitary or in pairs, usually holding a light territory that allows them to hunt efficiently. One quirk of ferals is that an individual Coyotits will follow some humans. They will stalk their target for however long it takes until the human is cornered, in which case they attempt to Tame the human. Some researchers note that this seems to be an adapted mate finding behavior that may be present from the breed's animal base. Tamers are cautioned to carefully restrain a Coyotits, as even their tails have increased strength and can cause injury and death to non-Blood Gifted Tamers._

_Cases of threshold are much more common in the Sunshine League than anywhere else in the world, though it is still a very rare occurrence. While the numbers of humans appearing individuals are prevalent as the outcome for a threshold Coyotits, an animalistic appearance as an end result is not unheard of. Threshold for most involves headaches, lower backaches and general pains of the nose and ear. Afterward, random magical happenings are common, as well as accidents from the thresholder's increasing strength. Finally, for furred members of the breed, the bones of the feet realign and fur grows in, though usually, thresholders are non-furred._

The canine ran towards Christian, but he dodged the flurry of punches that was sent in his direction. He then dodged her two arms when they punched at the same time, grabbed hold of them, jumped, and kicked the Coyotits in the face several times. After twenty kicks, the canine fell onto her back, and Christian finished her off by stomping her head into the ground.

Christian walked off of the unconscious girl and walked over to where he stood at the beginning of the fight. "I´m almost done and your girls have not even scratched me? I´m disappointed," he smirked.

Catherine was so focused on the fight that she did not realize that she was eating the others´ sundaes.

As the Tamer seethed in rage when he recalled his Coyotits, he released his final girl while saying, "I´ll tear you apart!"

The final girl had big, bat-like wings, a thick tail, claws on her hands and feet, and small horns. She also got scanned.

_**GAR-GAL, the Guardian Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human to Not Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting/Dark _

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Role**__: Protectors. Highly respected by law enforcement._

_**Libido**__: Low normally, High on the night of the Hunter's Moon_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Sonic Wave, Crunch, Harden, Dark Goggles, Rock Throw, Dark Blade, Dyna Wave, Dark Blade Mk 2, Mega Wave, Dark Holy, Shock Spike, Dark Redemption, Quake, Black Sky, Stone Healing_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Vision (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x2), Transformative Healing (Stone)_

_**Evolves**__: None _

_**Evolves From**__: None_

"_Gar-Gals protect. We protect like we breathe."_

_That statement sums up the personality of a Gar-Gal to the letter. They are loyal, courageous Pokégirls, with large, bat-like wings, powerful claws on their hands and feet, thick, strong, prehensile tails, and thick, durable skin. Sometimes Gar-Gals have beaklike muzzles and horns; although usually their faces are human in appearance, save for ridges on their forehead, which can range in appearance from simply a slightly thicker forehead to small, hornlike growths. Sometimes the ridges extend all around a Gar-Gal's head, leaving them bald. Their breasts are usually DD-cup in size, and almost always their choice of clothing is a loincloth and tank-top, as they find other clothes too uncomfortable due to their wings and tails. Despite Gar-gals having wings, they are incapable of flight; however, their wings do allow them to glide for variable stretches of time. Another physical feature of the Gar-Gal, one of the rare commonalties each member of the breed has, is, when they are feeling a strong emotion of any kind, their eyes glow a bright, fiery red._

_As mentioned before, Gar-Gals are protectors. When they are in a harem, they will defend their master and harem-sisters (whom they refer to as their 'Clan') no matter what, even if it means their own death. Sometimes a Gar-Gal will stay up all night, watching over the harem. The breed as a whole has a strong sense of warrior's spirit and honor and cannot abide by betrayals whatsoever. They also discourage trading of Pokégirls, as they are very protective of their 'clan-mates' and view trading as a form of betrayal. They will also try to encourage their Tamer to take in single Pokégirls. To a Gar-Gal, being alone, without a 'clan,' is far worse than death._

_There is a story, almost an urban legend of sorts, about a Gar-Gal whose harem encountered a Widow. The Gar-Gal, through sheer luck and berserker fury, managed to kill the Widow, but not before her Tamer and harem-sisters were butchered. In her sadness over her failure and loneliness, she committed suicide by taking up one of the Widow's stringers and drinking the Hyper Venom still leaking from it._

_A Gar-Gal makes an excellent Alpha, as they will always take everything they can think of into account to do what's best for the 'clan,' whether it be in things as mundane as sleeping arrangements and petty arguments to fast, life-and-death decisions in battle. Feral Gar-Gals, normally nocturnal, usually group together in clans, taking up residence in a building or town and defending it religiously. If a Tamer wishes to catch a Feral Gar-Gal, they must first prove themselves worthy of the 'clan's' trust. These tests can range from a Tamer being forced to put himself or herself against a warrior of the 'clan' or a test to see how well the Tamer can satisfy the Gar-Gal they want._

_One thing unique to Gar-Gals is their ability to become solid stone at will during the day, healing themselves from almost any injury. They are quite vulnerable to being shattered during this state, and must count on their Tamer and harem-sisters to protect them while healing. They cannot be put into Pokéballs while in this state, and can only come out of it after the sun sets. Once they become flesh and blood again, they are completely rested and refreshed, healed up from injuries they may have received before changing. Due to how vulnerable a Gar-Gal is in this state, they rarely use it unless they absolutely have to or are among people they trust implicitly._

_Thresholding into a Gar-Gal rarely occurs, but it does happen. When it occurs, it's fairly obvious, as the girl undergoing threshold into a Gar-Gal will change into solid stone, emerging two weeks later as a full Gar-Gal. It's reported to be a very unnerving experience, although among the less painful kinds of thresholds to occur. _

The Gar-Gal started by using her Sonic Wave attack, letting out a powerful shriek that stunned Christian, and dashed up to him to deliver a strong punch directly to his face. She smirked as he reeled back his head, but got surprised when he looked back at her again, his face bleeding from the punch. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and headbutted his opponent. He then kicked her in the ribs, causing her to double over, and then he got behind her, grabbed her tail, and judo tossed her over his shoulder and into the concrete ground. He then pulled her over to her Tamer and let her go.

"I win," Christian said and turned around to walk away.

"You useless bitch!" the Tamer shouted at his Gar-Gal. "You are supposed to be strong, supposed to be able to protect me, and you have only shown how worthless you really are!"

The winged Pokégirl got on her hands and knees and begged, "But, Master, I am trying my hardest! If you were a little nicer to me, then-"

"Then nothing! That was your last chance at proving yourself! Get out of my face and never ever fucking show yourself again!" Then the Tamer kicked her in the face.

Suddenly, the Gar-Gal started glowing. Christian looked back and could not believe his eyes. _I thought she couldn´t evolve at all, _he thought.

When the evolution had finished and the light had died down, the Gar-Gal had changed into something completely different. It now had glowing blue eyes, blood red skin and hair, no wings, and blade-like claws on its fingers and toes. Christian scanned her.

_**PENANCE, the "Handle-With-Care" Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Dark/Steel_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare (Not rare enough, in some people's opinion)_

_**Diet**__: Human-style, only eats with permission in a harem_

_**Role**__: Victim needing rehabilitation_

_**Libido**__: None, raises if placed with kind Tamer_

_**Strong Vs**__: Psychic, Flying, Normal, Dragon, Ice, Water, Magic, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Fire_

_**Attacks**__: Cry, Scratch, Tackle, Pummel, Claw Slash, Claw Carve, Harden, Midnight, Strength Drain, Wrestle_

_**Enhancements**__: Super dense body, obeys without question, fingers, hair, and toes condensed into blades, completely invisible in the dark_

_**Limitations**__: Terrified of everything, cries at random intervals for no visible reason, totally incapable of speaking, skittish and hostile towards anyone they don't know_

_**Evolves**__: Anima (further abuse), Mistress (Delta Bond + Psi Crystal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Pokégirls that have undergone long term mental, physical and spiritual abuse_

_Abused Pokégirls that are killed or commit suicide are the lucky ones. Those who don't, who stay with their abusive Tamers, accepting berating after berating, beating after beating, taking so much abuse that their very soul starts to wither away, become what is called a Penance. Their body changes, losing any animal, plant, or insectile features, becoming fully human again. Then their body starts to become denser and denser, a 'thick-skin' to protect against physical abuse, their skin and hair turning blood red and their eyes glowing blue. Their fingers and toes atrophy, morphing into bladelike claws, their hair becoming razor-edged strands. Any clothing they wear goes through a transformation as well, becoming form-fitting straps of leather. Their body hardens tremendously, a sign of their withdrawal from reality, and their personality degenerates into a frightened, skittish wreck. They will always run away from their original Tamer and hide in the wild. Any other Pokégirls that witness an evolution to a Penance becomes extremely angry and attacks the one responsible for creating the Penance, usually leading to severe injuries to the one they are attacking._

_Finding a Penance is tricky enough, as they run from all contact. It's also uncertain how many Penances may exist, as they're often so skittish that one could very well be sighted in multiple towns, fleeing from city to city. A greater challenge comes from trying to catch one. They have incredible defense with their super dense skin, and fight fiercely to get away. Once captured, the REAL challenge begins, trying to get a Penance to trust their Tamer. They won't run away once re-caught, but they will be very fearful, constantly shivering and crying until a Tamer can convinces the Penance that they can be trusted._

_Because they have been so abused, they have to be treated with kindness, gentleness, and above all, PATIENCE. They will obey without question, but Taming is impossible due to the dangers of the Penance's super dense body. Eventually, with consistent kind, loving treatment, a Penance's body will start to 'soften,' becoming lighter to the touch. The Penance's appearance will not change, save for the hair, toes, and fingers de-atrophying and looking normal again, although the skin/hair color and glowing eyes will remain as before. The Penance, if well-treated enough, will regain part of the personality they had before they became a Penance. (Although they remain totally mute, and cannot change into another form, as Penance is a dead-end evolution.) Tamers who have managed to get their Penance acting like their old self again and not like a skittish, terrified young girl are regarded as saintly._

_Once a Penance has been healed from the abuse they had suffered, they become excellent fighters for their harem. They can manifest their ultra dense skin and bladed digits and hair at will, and shed them once the fight is over, fighting in a more coordinated fashion than before they had been 'softened' by their master's kind treatment._

The very first thing the Penance did once the evolution was over was running away fast. "Where the fuck are you thinking you´re going?" the Tamer yelled and aimed his Pokéball at her.

Christian quickly got up close to the Tamer, slapped the ´ball out of his hand, and thrust his reeled back fist into the Tamer´s face, sending him flying. "How about showing some respect?" Christian asked.

The Tamer got up and rubbed his face. "Why, you little…! I´ll get you arrested for that!" he shouted.

"Look around you. You´re in deep shit while I am spot clean," Christian said.

The Tamer looked around and saw several Pokégirls scowling and glaring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" he asked angrily.

"Why, you miserable bag of shit…!" an insectile Pokégirl cursed.

"How dare you do that!" an avian Pokégirl shouted.

"You´re so DEAD!" a snake-like Pokégirl said.

The Tamer, scared, turned his head frantically in order to find a Jenny who would help him, but the Jennies he found all pointed their guns at him. "Oh, fuck!" the Tamer cursed as the horde of enraged Pokégirls assaulted him.

Christian just calmly walked back to his harem. "You´re all welcome to join the fray, you know," he said.

"No thanks," Kira declined with a frown. "Looks like the others got him covered."

Silvia winced. "Ouch! There goes his manhood… along with his legs," she said.

Flora then noticed something. "Hey, where´s our sundaes?" she asked.

"Sorry, I got caught up in Master´s fight, so I happened to eat them all," Catherine apologized.

They all looked at her and saw the Cheetit´s muzzle completely covered in ice-cream and fudge. Christian could not help but laugh a little. "That´s just what I needed to cheer me up," he said.

The fast feline smiled and giggled. "Glad to see you happy again."

He walked up to her and kissed her. "Mmm, you taste good with ice-cream on your lips," he said and laughed, the harem following him afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 22._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 28._

* * *

><p>(dopliss gets out of a hole he had dug)<p>

dopliss: Finally! So, where am I?

Nearby man: Konnichiwa!

dopliss: (sweat drops) Oh, so I am in Japan, then? (gets an idea) Now, where is Miyamoto´s house?


	18. Chapter 18 Old history, new battle

**Jessie: Hey, dopliss! You´ve been awfully quiet, recently.**

**(James looks in the hole)**

**James: I don´t think he´s down there anymore. Plus, the hole is way deeper than before.**

**Meowth: (shrugging) Well, at least we don´t have to bother with him for today.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and Pokégirls belong to Nintendo and Metroanime.**

* * *

><p><em>15:38.<em>

Christian and Julia walked down the streets of Pewter City together. After the whole display with the battle earlier, all other Tamers were too scared to challenge the tailed Tamer. After all, if he was that strong when angered, how strong was his Pokégirls, who surely was stronger.

"Man, it sure is quiet around here," Christian said.

"Well, maybe that´s cause you´re walking around here," Julia stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering that you singlehandedly beat up three Fighting-types, the type with the most physically strongest Pokégirls, it´s pretty obvious why everyone´s quiet."

He shrugged. "I just got angry, that´s all," he said and looked at her. "How about you girls get to train with each other before diner? It´s been a while since you´ve last fought something."

The Catgirl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that´s a good idea," she said and hugged her master´s left arm. "What kind of Pokégirls would we be if we let our master fight our fights?"

Christian smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked around. "Hey, where are we, by the way? I don´t remember seeing this part of town before when I was here last."

Julia also looked around. She then spotted something and pointed at a big building. "Maybe there is something interesting in there," she stated.

He looked at her confused. "Why´d you say that?"

"I´ve always deduced that the bigger the building, the more important stuff happens there."

He tilted his head. "Uh… what if it is a restaurant?"

"Even better!" the Catgirl exclaimed and slightly drooled.

Christian sighed and released Catherine. He pointed at the building and asked, "Would you please be a sweetie and run over to see what that building is?"

The Cheetit nodded, pecked her master on the cheek, and ran off in the direction of the building.

"I bet a spanking that that place is a restaurant or something like that," Julia said.

"I guess it´s a university," Christian said, hiding his blush from the mentioned spanking bet.

Catherine then came zooming back and stopped on a dime right in front of the tailed Tamer. "It´s a museum," she informed.

He nodded and said to Julia, "I guess we were both wrong, then."

"Aw~, and I who wanted to see you get a spanking," the Catgirl sighed.

The fast feline´s ears twitched at the last word. "Spanking? What spanking?"

Worried that his harem might get some good ideas about that, Christian immediately held up his hands in a reassuring manner and said, "Nothing! Nothing at all! It was just a joke!"

Julia looked confusedly at her master and said, "What do you mean? You and I just b-"

Christian cut her off by recalling her into her Pokéball. He sighed in relief and asked his Cheetit, "Well, how about we check out the museum?"

Catherine shrugged. "Okay, but tell me more about that thing about spanking," she said and giggled.

He groaned before saying, "I´ll tell you later." He then began running. "I´ll race ya!"

"You get a ten second head start!" the fast feline shouted after him.

While he ran, he thought about the museum that he was going to check out. He then remembered that Brock had told him about a museum in Pewter. _Is this that museum?_ He then shrugged and kept running.

Before he knew better, he felt something pick him up from the ground and run at a very fast speed. He then noticed that it was Catherine who had picked him up. "I didn´t stand a chance, did I?" he asked her.

She giggled and said, "At least you tried, Master."

They arrived at the museum´s door and Christian got put down onto his feet. "I wouldn´t mind running with you like that again," the fast feline said.

He blushed and looked down on the ground. "R-Really? You don´t mind?" he asked.

She made a girlish laugh and said, "You look so cute when you´re embarrassed!"

He calmed down and walked into the museum. They did not see many people around, properly because most people prefer to train or Tame or be on the move. But at least there were some people around. "Hmm~, seems kinda empty," Christian said.

"Yeah, but then again, the lesser people, the shorter lines," Catherine stated.

"Excuse me."

Both turned and saw a human girl wearing glasses, which was unusual since weaknesses in people´s eyesight was a very rare occurrence for every sentient being. "Are you here to see the fossil exhibition?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered and scanned her, just to be sure if she was a Pokégirl.

_**G-POINDEXTER, the Intellectual Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Moderate-to-Pro-Rights Leagues), Very Rare (Anti-Rights Leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Human-Style Food_

_**Role**__: Librarians, clerks, secretaries, research assistants_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Magic_

_**Attacks**__: Drone, (others)_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Flexibility (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Knowledge Specialty, High Intelligence, Total Recall, Low Feral State_

_**Evolves**__: Supe-bra Genius (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_G-Poindexter (or G-Points, as many call them) are a different breed than most Pokégirls, and not just genetically. Definitely a breed never designed to stand on a battlefield, they're also far removed from the overbearing sexuality of Succubi or other high-libido'd breeds. Rather, they are the rare specimen of Pokégirl intellectuals to whom the allure of a well-written book surpasses that of a heated battle or a thorough Taming. Naturally, this has hardened the heart of the average Tamer against the breed, but they have, in turn, become extremely popular with the more intellectual humans and those who wish to be thought of as such. Particularly in universities (where their total recall and high intelligence are invaluable to the point that they have heavily supplemented graduate students in the role of research assistants), G-Points are a quite common sight in the more intellectually-oriented levels human society._

_Physically, though, the breed isn't particularly notable, save perhaps that, although few are born with optical defects, the amount of intensive reading and similarly eye-straining activities most partake of often results in a need to wear glasses. This fact is another reason they are not popular with Tamers, as such glasses tend to be expensive and fragile, but to more well-off owners, it is sometimes seen as an advantage, the glasses giving them something of a cute, almost... vulnerable effect that few Pokégirls can manage. As such, they're the breed most commonly seen to wear glasses; if one encounters a Very Near Human type adorned with them, she is more than likely a G-Point. However, beyond that, their appearances span the normal range of the VNH spectrum with the only other noticeable trend seeming to be a preference to keep their hair up in somewhat severe styles. Attire doesn't seem to be much of an issue with the breed, although there is a general tendency to prefer, when allowed to choose, garments that are, although not unattractive per se, far less revealing than those preferred by many breed, perhaps seeking to differentiate themselves from other, more sexual VNHs that are often kept as pets._

_Mentally, though, as one might imagine, G-Points are quite a cut above most of Pokégirldom. Not only are they more intelligent than the majority of breeds, but, unlike even most other intelligent breeds, their mindset is geared toward intellectual pursuits. This generally manifests itself as the G-Point choosing a particular field of study, often dictated by her master's wishes and her resources, then throwing herself into it with gusto. Therefore, although she can certainly retain interest in other areas (and, if given access to it, many G-Points will become avid readers of fiction in addition), this field becomes her specialty, and with the ability to perfectly recall all aspects of it, this makes the breed ideal for pursuing research in fields such as mathematics, particularly since their endurance literally lets them read and work for days on end. However, it is not common to find a G-Point who has interest in the applications of her work to the real world; in keeping with the "intellectual" attitude, most of the breed is more interested in theory than in practice, and so it is usually her master who will be able to take the credit for any applications of the theory, which is another drawing point. In that regard, one might say that they have replaced graduate students in another role as well, although less so in more liberal leagues where a G-Point and her master are commonly seen as co-authors in scientific journals and other such media._

_In any case, the actual mannerisms of the breed vary a great deal, but the stereotypical G-Point is seen as being conservative, stuffy, and conceited. This is an image that many G-Points resent, but one that they may unintentionally play into; although almost none will acknowledge it, the reason that "Drone" is listed as an attack despite the breed being almost universally (barring a select few whose knowledge specialty is in an area that leads to combat ability) unsuited to battle is that they have a tendency to, well, drone. That is, once a G-Point feels that there is some need to explain something related to her specialty, she will often proceed into an elaborate, often monotonous lecture that would be absolutely fascinating... if the audience had any idea at all of what she was explaining. They usually do not, however, because it is a common failing amongst G-Points to not only lose track of time whilst lecturing, but to forget what relevance their lecture had to the original subject and digress heavily. Some owners find this adorable, whilst others tend to find it irritating and punish the 'girl until it no longer happens. In any case, their actual personalities can vary beyond that, with some being happily outgoing, but introversion and shyness being far more commonly seen. It should also be noted that, due to an apparent inherent ability to become literate at an accelerated rate, the breed is looked down upon in many restrictive leagues, and even outright banned in others._

_When it comes to Taming, though, as previously noted, G-Points as a whole are a fairly nonsexual breed. In addition to – with a low libido – not needing much Taming, their intellectual attitude makes most members of the breed somewhat averse to being Tamed in excess, particularly if said Taming is disruptive to their studies. Naturally, it is possible to metaphorically beat this quirk out of them and turn them into quivering nymphomaniacs with effort, but this generally damages their ability to be useful in a more general sense, and so most of the G-Point owner community frowns upon it heavily. However, this does not at all mean that it is impossible to stimulate the libido of a G-Point without making her useless; several workarounds have been discovered for the problem over the years. The easiest and most obvious of these is, ironically, to share an interest in her specialty. Many G-Points will become extremely aroused by stimulating discussion of her subject matter, and therefore those who go their whole lives with the same master who inspired her specialty tend to be more sexually active than those traded to masters that do not have an interest in their specialties. This, however, has been observed to be, on the whole, more a result of having someone able to understand and respond to her than of fetishism for the subject itself, which thankfully prevents most from attempting to initiate Taming until the discussion is concluded._

_However, when this is not possible, it has been observed that many individuals, particularly those who are allowed to read fiction regularly, will react very well to romantic situations. Therefore, with a little added sophistication and the right presentation at dinner... it can be quite easy to fluster a G-Point into a night of satisfying Taming, and many owners have found they come to enjoy the role-playing as well. Some, in leagues such as the WAPL, have gone further, in fact, but that´s not a relevant subject. In any event, the third method that commonly works – discovered when a survey found that G-Points working in libraries had a significantly higher sex-drive and tendency to experiment – is to arouse her curiosity with erotic literature. A G-Point reading poignant stories that include elaborate, esoteric debauchery is more likely to desire Taming so that she can test the accuracy of the book's descriptions than a G-Point who has a stereotypical view of Taming as an unintelligent (if pleasurable) necessity that will just interrupt her studies if encouraged. However, if taken too far, this can become detrimental to her relationship with her master, as a G-Point who becomes overly fascinated by studying the dynamics may not only desire to take on inopportune lovers, such as rare breeds of human females, but make accurate (and often mildly offensive) comparisons between them. Needless to say, few of this sort last long. In a similar vein, it should be noted that busy owners ought to take care in the use of any one of the above techniques; some have found retrospectively that they preferred their G-Point in a less amorous state, as the latter can be somewhat disruptive and increase the amount of attention that the Pokégirl requires drastically._

_However, one should also take care not to let her slip into a feral state accidentally, as it is extremely dangerous to do so; a G-Point who is going feral slowly, almost unnoticeably, begins to lose her ability to think rationally. Therefore, she will begin to work sloppily, making small mistakes, drawing the wrong conclusions, misinterpreting data... And, often, it's not noticed by an owner who has less knowledge of the subject than she does, especially since she'll usually defend her flawed reasoning vehemently. Therefore, an incautious owner could easily submit an utterly absurd paper written by his feral G-Point without ever realizing it... definitely something to be wary of. G-Points are also a fairly common threshold amongst intellectually-prominent families, as they are most likely to incorporate the breed's blood into their family lines. Most threshold cases don't mind overmuch, though, since it closes fewer doors into high places than many thresholds._

"I was recommended to check this place out by the gym leader of this town," he said and put his ´dex away.

The G-Poindexter gasped when she heard that. "Brock told you to come here?" she asked.

"Well… yeah… he did. We´re friends… kinda," he said.

The G-Point smiled widely. "I can´t believe that Big Bro recommended the museum I work at! This is great!"

Christian was slightly surprised when he heard the first sentence. "Wait… Brock, the gym leader of Pewter, is you older brother?" he asked.

"Yes. You see, when he and I grew up, he had to be the keeper of the house, since our parents were not there."

"Why are you telling us that?" Catherine asked.

It took a few seconds for the G-Point to realize it, and she ended up blushing. "Oh god, I didn´t mean to! I was just so happy that my brother recommended this museum that I got caught up in bliss!" she explained while waving her hands up and down like a madman.

"Easy, easy!" Christian reassured. "There´s no reason to be embarrassed by telling about your family."

The G-Point calmed down and sighed in relief. "Well, anyway, since you´re a friend of my brother – and if you promise not to say anything about what I said to anyone – then I´ll give you a free tour in our very secret exhibition room," she said.

"How secret?" the Cheetit asked.

The G-Point leaned in and whispered into their ears, "There are fossils of dead Legendaries down there."

The G-Point then led our two feline protagonists down a few stairs, along some corridors, and through some locked doors that had 'NO ENTRY' signs on them. When they finally arrived at the place, they were at a room with a few display showcases around. "There are sadly only a very few amounts of remains in the showcases. The League Officials only allowed so much to be put on display," the glasses-wearing Pokégirl said. "For example…" She pointed at a big showcase with a clawed hand in it. "…that is the hand that belonged to the legendary Hy-bra."

"Hy-bra?" Christian asked.

"There is a plague on the showcase that is similar to a description of her."

The two felines walked closer and read the plaque.

_**HY-BRA, the Legendary Multi-Headed Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human (Dragonesque)_

_**Element**__: Dragon_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare (Unique; Deceased)_

_**Diet**__: Meat (preferably raw)_

_**Role**__: Supreme shielder, supreme elementalist, energy drainer_

_**Libido**__: Very Low (almost never needs Taming)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: None (Ice__)_

_**Attacks**__: "Omega Drain", rest is unknown (speculated she could do almost any attack except for ones where weapons and ice were involved)_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x30), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Thick Scale Hide, Awareness of surroundings_

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_Hy-bra was, more than likely, the trickiest of all the Legendary Pokégirls created by Sukebe before the War of Revenge began. Hy-bra was literally the wild card of all the Legendaries! She would sometimes help other Legendaries, yet, at other points, she would just ransack cities and kill people for no apparent reason..._

_Hy-bra was an intimidating sight to behold. Her skin was covered in violet scales, but they were so soft, that they felt like skin... but her skin was still denser than diamonds! Her arms were incredibly long, almost reaching the ground when she stood up straight, so she was obviously comfortable moving on all fours as she was for moving on her hind legs. A long tail of 8 feet waved behind her, ready to pound on the ground to set her prey off-balance. Her breasts were larger than most of her sister Legendaries, being a whopping H-cup! When standing on her back legs, she stood at 14 feet tall from the bottom of her feet to the base of her necks, and then a total of 21 feet tall with her main head. She had wings that were feathered, but she couldn't fly, perhaps used to strengthen her Wind elemental powers. She never wore clothing on any occasion._

_And, to top it all off, Hy-bra had 13 heads! Each one had a different look and element._

_Dragon: Was presumed to be Hy-bra's 'main' head since it was like the rest of her body, with the same purple scaling, ruby red lips, violet eyes, and long violet hair that reached down to mid-neck. (The neck is 6 feet long!)_

_Psychic: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had a third eye in the middle of its forehead, shorter hair, and it had orange scaling._

_Fighting: The most 'human'-looking out of all of Hy-Bra's heads. Flesh tones on the scaling, and brown hair with green eyes._

_Fire: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had red, yellow, and orange scaling, ruby colored eyes, and its hair stood up and wavy like fire._

_Plant: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but its scaling was completely a dark green, yellow eyes, white lips, and the hair looked like vines, and reached down to the base of her neck._

_Water: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had gills flowing up its neck, ears that looked like fish fins, blue scaling, the sclera of the eyes was yellow, and the lips were green._

_Electricity: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had a black lightning bolt tattoo flowing up its neck, yellow scaling, ebony eyes, short yellow hair, and a horn in the middle of its forehead that crackles with electricity._

_Ground: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but the scaling wasn't smooth... _

_Rock: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but its scaling wasn't smooth, had a gray coloring to it, ebony eyes, and white lips._

_Steel: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it was completely armor-plated with a titanium alloy, and its eyes were blue._

_Dark: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had white scaling, long black hair, red eyes with black sclera, black lips, and protruding canine-teeth._

_Ghost: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it was actually translucent._

_Poison: This head was similar to the Dragon Head, but it had darker violet scaling, green eyes, and pale violet lips._

_Hy-bra was a wild Pokégirl that was easily susceptible to mood swings, due to having various heads. She would be happy one minute, and then be stark raving mad the next._

_Hy-bra was feared by almost everyone... it is even speculated that Sukebe was terrified of her, since he took no actions to try to meddle with her, be it by giving her orders, or sending other Pokégirls to subdue her._

_Here 'true' goals were speculated to be that she was after power... for what we do know is that she wanted it so badly that she attacked her sister Legendaries for it! The first 'victim' was Titania the Stone Titan, who she lunged at one day, trying to drain of energy. Titania managed to flip Hy-bra off of her, after the tussle, but the short-lived battle left a crack on Titania's left shoulder that is said to have been there to her final days._

_Hy-bra met her grim end through her 'lust' for power... she died at the hands of her fellow Legendaries, shortly after the, (presumed) death of their creator, Sukebe, when the war went horribly for Pokégirls. This was the time that the Ultimate Warship, the "Langoud" was finally completed. When the ship brought down two Legendaries, canny observers knew the war was lost for the Pokégirls... especially Hy-bra. Her lust for power was jeopardized, as she couldn't take energy from dead matter. Then she heard how three other Legendary Pokégirls, Articunt, Zapdass, and Moltits, decided that Atmuff was going too far in standing against the humans, and in her power-induced madness saw this as her chance to take the energy from FOUR Legendaries. _

_The time of her death was 2011 AD/9 AS; the three Legendaries confronted Atmuff in what was then southern Africa. For the first and only time, Hy-bra used her wings to fly. Hy-bra first attacked Atmuff, hoping to gain the energy from her. Unfortunately, she was no match for the greatest warrior, and Atmuff managed to cut off her heads._

_It is speculated that, if Hy-bra had not interfered, then Atmuff might have won, but being weakened from her tussle with Hy-bra, Atmuff fought sloppily, compared to her usual standards and was, (presumably) killed. Atmuff and Hy-bra were never seen again as their bodies sank into the Atlantic Ocean with the southern part of Africa._

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls: _

_Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Hy-bra's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type, though. _

_Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths. _

_No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Hy-bra was believed to have no 'weakness', but she was still weak against Ice._

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Hy-bra's array of special attributes:_

_Regenerative Abilities: Hy-bra's heads can easily be regenerated after being cut off. However, she needs time to do that... time which she did not have in the battle concerning the three Legendary Birds and Atmuff._

_Energy Draining: Hy-bra had a strange power. She could drain energy from any living form of matter... It is quite possible that this is what she had in place of the need for a "Taming." She was known to prefer to take energy from her sister Legendary Pokégirls._

_Elementalist: Even though her main type was Dragon, Hy-bra could use different elemental attacks of all types, with the exception of Ice._

Christian whistled in amazement. Then he asked, "How come her hand is here?"

"When a research team tried to fish out her body, they found it too heavy and just took one of the heads. They also took one of the hands and decided to give it to this museum," the G-Point explained.

"Gotta be one massive knife if it was able to cut off the head of something that big," Catherine stated.

"Speaking of big knives," Christian said and looked at a showcase with six overly big scimitars in it. "From what Legendary are these from?"

"Those would belong to Kary."

The tailed Tamer and the two Pokégirls turned around at the sound of the new voice and saw a man with blue hair and eyes, dressed in a smoking and with a blue butterfly tied around his neck. "There is also a plaque on that showcase, if you wish to know more," he said.

Christian and his Cheetit decided to take a look at the plaque.

_**KARY, The Legendary Volcano Mistress Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph, Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fire/Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Unique_

_**Diet**__: Carnivorous, Flames_

_**Role**__: Legendary Pokégirl_

_**Libido**__: None_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Bug, Plant, Steel, Dark, Normal, Dragon, Magic, Rock, Electric, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Water, Flying, Ice, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Grow, Shrink, Meteor 27, Flame Floor, Star Fall, Thunder Tail, Fire Sword MK II, Fire Blast, Sword Dance, Spincut, Assault, Sentinel, Weapon Carnival, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Power Drive, Firewind, Flame Thrower, Rage, Flame Tower, Explosion_

_**Enhancements**__: Size change (up to 24 feet tall); heals from all explosions, heat and/or fire attacks; three attacks per round (all of which could be either physical or elemental); creates Flame Floor on any ground she's crossed over; all arms can operate independently._

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_A 7'8" foot tall woman with a snake-like lower body, red skin, six arms and long blonde hair, who could grow to three times her normal size. This fiery Legendary Pokégirl carried six scimitars (which she could make grow with her) and was dangerously adept at using them in conjunction with her fiery powers. She was so skillful, in fact, that she could deflect all the shrapnel from multiple fragmentary grenades._

_Shockingly, despite being one of the most powerful fire Pokégirls, only the bottoms of her snake-like scales were hot on the outside, and not very hot at that (estimated was only 102 degrees Fahrenheit, slightly warmer than the average human), meaning that martial artists who could get close enough could attack her bare-handed without fear of being burned, though very few ever tried._

_She took triple damage from ice attacks and double damage from water; but healed from heat (rate of 1 extra HP per turn for every 10 degrees above 100 Fahrenheit), flame (equal to 'damage' dealt), and even explosions caused by missiles or grenades (10 HP per explosion). She took no damage (and thankfully, didn't heal either) from plasma rifles or bullets._

_Kary's first appearance was not recorded, even though she burned seven entire cities to the ground within a month of that estimated time. Kary's diet was what truly made her terrifying than even Hy-Bra, as she often grew to her 24 foot size and ate humans while they were still alive, and sometimes even other Pokégirls. This ultimately led to many failed attempts by both humans and Pokégirls to kill her prior to the pyrrhic battle in 8 AS. It's suspected that she tended to move towards heavily populated zones for food, rather than for any particular mission._

_Kary even clashed against her fellow Legendaries, most notably Scylla and Titania, and it's believed that Kary came away as the victor each time, as Titania and Scylla were both seen moving far away from where Kary was. Many speculate how a fight between Hy-Bra and Kary might have gone, but alas, the battle was never meant to be, as the two were never in the same areas._

_It's even rumored that even Pokégirl Generals Artemis and Athena made an attempt to stop this violent self-centered Legendary, but as both Kary and the two generals survived long past the date of this conflict was rumored to have taken place on, it's certain that, if the battle actually took place, it ended in failure for the two generals._

_Kary trusted only a few Pokégirl types to be around her and was, in turn, trusted even less by those very Pokégirls. It's believed that these Pokégirls were the ones to supply the military with the vital information necessary to kill Kary._

_Kary left behind trails of flame and molten rock wherever she went, and continually healed because of it. Invulnerable to even missiles, the military had almost no choice but to make a concentrated physical attack, backed up by the Langoud; various Water, Ice and Flying Pokégirls; and even fire trucks and water-dispensing helicopters._

_The final battle was said to have taken over seven hours to wear Kary down enough that victory was almost at hand. Kary, perhaps not wanting to be slain by such tiny creatures or perhaps simply enraged enough, used Explosion, killing herself and everyone within a one mile radius._

_The result of the explosion left a massive crater, the edges of which can still be found, even underwater, and created tons upon tons of red ash that choked the western edge of the new continent Maycia (aka. the Crimson League)._

_The battle was considered a pyrrhic victory at best. With her death, the war was considered largely over, despite the continued presence of various Legendaries (such as Atmuff, Moltits and Articunt)._

"Hello, Master. Nice to see you here," the G-Point beamed and walked over to the man.

"I see you have made some new friends, huh, Miley?" the man asked his Pokégirl.

Christian stopped reading and turned to look at the man. "So you are her Tamer, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Cress. I am one of the gym leaders in Striaton City," the man said.

"Striaton?" Catherine asked, joining the conversation.

"Isn´t that in the Unova league?" the tailed Tamer asked. "And what do you mean by 'one' of the gym leaders?"

Cress nodded. "To answer the questions in that order – yes, it is in Unova. And my two brothers are co-gym leaders along with me."

Christian nodded in understanding. "Okay, I see. My name is Christian Haydon, traveling Tamer. And this is Catherine, my lovable Cheetit."

The fast feline blushed and hugged her master. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"A Tamer, huh?" Cress asked. "Then how about a battle with me – no bets at all?"

"A battle for fun?" Christian asked, and then nodded. "Sure! It´s the first time I ever get to battle without my harem or my money or my life is at stake."

Both Tamers walked out of the building and stood at a big distance from each other. "We´ll be using two ´girls each," Cress said. "Once both are out, the fight´s over."

_Time to see what my two new kitties can do! _Christian thought and looked at Catherine. "You´re first."

The Cheetit walked up and prepared herself to fight, as Cress released a girl with red carapace that almost covered all of her body and crab claws that covered her hands. Christian scanned her.

_**KRABBIT, the Seaside Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Metamorph (crab)_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Fish, Shrimp, Shellfish_

_**Role**__: Undersea Scouts_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Ground_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Plant, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Bubble, Crabhammer, Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Water Barrier_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Pressure Resistance, Carapace Manipulation, Enhanced Agility (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: Queenler_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Krabbits, despite what their name, are actually very mild-mannered Pokégirls. They spend most of their time wandering the bottom of the ocean, as deep as their internal pressure resistance allows them anyway. Krabbits are capable of breathing underwater. Most of their bodies are covered with a bright red carapace, which turns white as it reaches her underside. The only parts that are not completely covered are her joints, neck, vagina, and face. Of course, her hands are covered are a pair of crab-like claws which are often used as clubbing weapons._

_While Krabbits do spend most of their time underwater, they do periodically come to shore to rest and find a safe spot away from predators. A Tamer can usually set their watches by when a Krabbit comes to land to rest and sleep. That is usually the best time to try and catch one since they would most likely be tired. An odd personality quirk that the Krabbit possess is that if they are upset, they begin to excrete bubbles from their mouth rather than growl or make any sort of noise. Of course, they make a clear indicator if the Krabbit is not enjoying a Taming or treatment from a Tamer._

_Taming a Krabbit is often difficult. Her carapace often makes getting intimate with one difficult since she cannot feel many sensations through it. Fortunately, as a Krabbit becomes more aroused, her carapace starts retracting into her body. Usually she is left with soft reddish-pink skin, which is rather sensitive. Her claws also retract into her wrists to reveal normal hands. A Krabbit's face is also revealed with a full head of hair which was held back by the extended carapace._

_In battle, Krabbits rely on hammering away at opponents with either their claws, or with water attacks. They also depend on their carapace to protect them, but it is breakable. Thankfully, if a section of a Krabbit's carapace is broken, it will eventually shed the section and grow a new one. Their speed isn't anything to fear for the most part, but they are able to sidestep their opponents quite easily since their leg joints allow them to move sideways with ease._

_In harems, Krabbits usually just try not to cause problems. However, should they become involved in them; they will see them through to the end. If they are dissatisfied with the end, they end up frothing at the mouth for some time to come. How long they do this depends on how dissatisfied they are. Some have sulked in their own way for up to days._

_An interesting fact is that as a Krabbit gains more experience and gains levels, they begin to gain control over which parts their carapace covers. Some manipulate it to look more humanoid so they might look more physically pleasing to their Tamers. Of course, that still doesn't stop them from foaming at the mouth when they're upset._

_Thresholding into a Krabbit is rather commonplace. More reports are found closer to seashores rather than deeper inland. One explanation for this is that those with Krabbit or Queenler ancestry live closer to the shore since Krabbits and Queenler themselves enjoy living near the ocean and raise their families there._

The Krabbit started the fight by using her Water Gun attack and fired a jet of water, but with her great speed, Catherine managed to dodge and close the distance between her and her opponent. She then sent an Iron Punch into the Krabbit´s stomach – which did only moderate damage thanks to the carapace – and then followed up her attack by making her tail glowing and making a back flip, hitting her opponent in the chin with her tail, which felt like a furry iron pipe due to the use of Iron Tail. The Krabbit recovered and began continually whacking Catherine on the head with her crab claws, using her Crabhammer attack. Feeling blood roll down her face, the Cheetit jumped away, ran back at her opponent, and delivered several fast punches to her head continually, using her Pneumatic Drill. Being repeatedly punched in the head and in fast successions, the Krabbit lost consciousness and fell on her back.

While Cress recalled his girl, Catherine ran up to her master and asked, "Did she make a hole? I know I felt blood on my face."

He felt through her hair and reassuringly said, "No, there´s no hole, so don´t you worry. Do you wanna take a break?" Upon seeing her nod, he recalled her into her ´ball.

"That was quite impressive, but what would you use against this one?" Cress asked as he released his second girl.

This one had a snout-like mouth filled with sharp teeth, a reptilian tail, blue scales, and unnerving pupils that was shaped like an X. Christian scanned her.

_**TITODILE, the Crocodile Cutie Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human Animorph – Alligator_

_**Element:**__ Water_

_**Frequency:**__ Common (Johto League), Rare (other leagues)_

_**Diet:**__ Carnivore with omnivorous tendencies, preference for fruits if any greenery is eaten._

_**Role:**__ Watershed maintenance and firefighter departments. Coastal regions use them as fisherman's assistants._

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks:**__ Crunch, Body Slam, Quick Attack, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Snarl, Tail Lash, Iron Tail (lvl 40)_

_**Enhancements:**__ Armored Skin (Counts as x3 Durability), Strength x3, Increased Lung Capacity, Endurance x 5._

_**Evolves:**__ Cuntnaw (normal), Feraligarter (evolved Cuntnaw; normal)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_During the War of Revenge, Titodiles were a fearsome force to be reckoned with. These bipedal, crocodilian-like Pokégirls were quite troublesome for soldiers to have to face, given that they were both capable of water-to-land tactics and small firearms did little to stop them, even though it left welts on their flesh. Despite what the scaled bodies of these girls may suggest, they are quite limber in or out of water, allowing them to move with quickness that one might not think they possessed. Often, they would stick by rivers, denying human forces the ability to ford the rivers for supply shipments and reinforcements. Those that tried found out that the being hunted by a Titodile didn't end at the river banks, or for the next several miles. They were quite the unholy terrors, being far more aggressive than the Squirtitty breed which they were often paired with._

_Still, despite the problems that the Titodile breed offered humanity initially, this was one of the first Pokégirl breeds humanity turned to their side. One of the most common breeds in the then Mid-Western portion of the United States, Titodiles were captured, Tamed, and used to protect their new human masters from other Pokégirl threats. Today, the breed enjoys a level of popularity in the Johto League, where the numbers are abundant more than anywhere else. As such, the Titodile is often the most commonly available Water-type starter Pokégirl for the Johto League and is even considered part of its 'golden trio', along with the Chikotit and Hottits._

_An interesting aspect of this Pokégirl breed is that the domestication process has had a strong influence on the outward appearance of the Titodiles, allowing people to understand at a glance if they're domestic and threshold breeds or if they'd originally been feral. Feralborn Titodiles are easy to identify because of their sharp teeth held within a snout-like mouth, a 2' long reptilian tail with small ridges along the spine, and somewhat bumpy yet smooth blue-scaled skin. Their average height is usually only 4' to 4'6", and their breasts normally don't grow any larger than a B-cup. Reports of larger have been noted, but like most reports, this Researcher ignored them because of the rarity of such. Their eyes are also a dead giveaway, being yellow with vertical slit pupils, although variations exist with side-ways to even 'X' shaped, which is just plain unnerving to most._

_Domesticate Titodiles are easier to identify thanks to their much, much more human traits. They are generally close to the human female average in height (5'0 – 5'8") with no less than 1' in length and up to 3' length of tail trailing behind them that lacks ridging, though there are bands of differently colored scales upon the tails. While they generally can be in the B-Cup range, there are a number that have breasts that are a full C-cup. While their Feral cousins have pupils that are more Crocodilian (with amphibian variations), a Domestic's eyes rarely are not human in appearance, the colors often green, yellow, or even silver. Their scales, while smoother, are still just as armored as their feral 'cousins'. This smoothness is just as well, giving the appearance of soft flesh, it feels this way too when touched. _

_However, when a Titodile begins to go feral, the line between the two is blurred. When she becomes feral, it becomes fact, as even Domestic Titodiles will start to physically shift to an appearance of a feralborn. Domestics try very hard to keep from going feral, as the transformation into an appearance closer to the feralborn cousins is a one-way street. The first sign of ferality is the skin beginning to shed and become a faint blue in tint, teeth, tail, and other somewhat cosmetic changes are the first to begin; the last is a muzzle that comes into play and – truth be told – it is painful. And as a side note domestics feel they've lost a bit of their human nature once this transformation has occurred, leading most to a mild depression. They will retain their eye color, height and breast size, but their scales will remained ridged and bumpy, and their teeth sharp, afterward. _

_Ferality is, well, one could say this is where one could almost count on their crocodilian nature to come in. They quickly become 'dangerous'. Not because they will eat you. If anything, a Titodile that is feral is more at danger for your items. An odd quirk is that, like a Pre-Sukebe dog, they 'mouthe' everything that they can touch. Not for lack of tactile sense in their fingers, it's just to 'test' how 'edible' something is, from what we've seen. This often is also how to easily catch one of these girls in the wild because it extends to anything, including a Pokéball, which can lead to some rather interesting results._

_When it comes to Pokébattle, Titodiles are best at close combat, using their powerful jaws to bite their opponent, and putting the pressure on with Water Gun should the target Pokégirl try to run. Titodiles are also versatile for where they can battle as they are one of the Water-type Pokégirl breeds that can move as well on land as they do in water, making them popular amongst Tamers who prefer Water-types. _

_They are, however, especially swift simmers thanks to their enhancement of the Atlantis Man swimming technique. Water resistance is minimized and movement amplified, requiring minimal effort on the Titodile's part to speed through water. Endurance is a key here, easily able to outdistance and outclass any former Olympian Swimmer with ease, many of this breed are fully capable of feats of swimming prowess that most humans are surprised at. And it just becomes more so upon her evolutions. These enhancements are also useful in a variety of water based jobs, especially in the hauling of items underwater. The Modified Atlantis Man swimming technique is fully retained and adapted in their later evolutions, which still remains to be explained how the Cuntnaw and Feraligarter can move so fast despite their increased height and cup-size. _

_Taming a Titodile is a bit of a challenge to undertake. It's not that they're rambunctious Pokégirls that don't enjoy Taming, it's just difficult TO Tame them. Their tail can often get in the way of a Tamer that wants to do his Titodile from behind. Missionary is the suggested position for maximum Taming pleasure and compatibility. The tail is also as strong as a rather strong 'girl's arm, which is another fact most Tamers find quickly enough. A Titodile is capable of lying flat out on her back, tail straightening out flat as it follows the spinal column. _

_Thresholding to a Titodile is a rather uncommon outcome for girls who have a strong Water-type ancestry in other parts of the world. An oddity that has been observed over several years in Johto is that the numbers for Threshold cases in the Johto League is simply staggering. It just may be THE most common Threshold for girls of Water-type families, in Johto. Not surprisingly, it's partially because of the sheer number of Threshold cases that the Titodile is the one of the three most common starter Pokégirls in the Johto League._

_It is heavily suggested that you do not allow the Titodile to give you fellatio, cunnilingus IS NOT highly recommended either, due to the enhanced strength of the jaw muscles and the natural propensity toward biting most things put in the Titodile's mouth._

"Alright," Christian said and released Silvia. "You´re up for a fight, just try not being brutal."

The Warcat nodded and stared at her opponent. Both reptilian and feline Pokégirls used Snarl and Growl respectively on each other to unnerve their respective opponent. When that proved ineffectual, the Titodile fired a Water Gun, but Silvia dodged and ran closer to her opponent. Once close, the reptile used Quick Attack and charged into the feline, followed up by biting down hard on her furry shoulder. The Warcat screamed and grabbed the Titodile, using her BearHug to crush her opponent. Getting squeezed by the feline´s powerful muscles, the reptile let go of her opponent and was then met by a strong Head Butt to the forehead. Taking a page out of her master´s book, she lifted the crocodilian girl up and used a backwards drop to knock her opponent out.

"Nicely done, Silvia!" Christian cheered as the unconscious reptile got recalled.

"Indeed," Cress said as he walked over and helped the Warcat up. "Your master sure knows how to train his harem. And he also knows how to choose beautiful ladies like you." And, as the gentleman he was, he kissed her hand.

The muscular feline blushed and looked away. "I am only faithful to my master. If you want to be affectionate towards a feline, may I suggest getting a Catfish?" she proposed.

"Maybe I will." Cress then gave a two-finger salute and left with the G-point, leaving with the words, "If you ever come to Straiton, things won´t go so easy for you in the gym battle."

Christian smiled and waved back. "Don´t think that we´ll be slouches either! We´ll be the best in the world!" he said and looked at Silvia. "Well, shall we go back to the Pokécenter to train?"

The Warcat smiled, walked over to her master, and picked him up bridal-style. "Let´s go, my sweet master," she purred and ran off, both training by running and carrying something, and also making her master´s face redder than a tomato.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 25._

_Kira (Panthress) level 33._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 23._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 29._

* * *

><p>Meowth: For those of you who are wondering, dopliss plans on having the gym leaders from the other generation storylines partake in this story.<p>

James: Mostly so that not all Tamers he fights against are portrayed as mere assholes.

Jessie: Speaking of dopliss, I got a letter from him. From Japan.

Meowth: What does it say?

Jessie: (reading) "Payback will be mine!"

James: That doesn´t sound good.


	19. Chapter 19 Through the cave

**(dopliss sits in an airplane)**

**dopliss: Now, Team Rocket, is where I get my revenge. (maniacal laughter)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don´t own anything other than my characters and stories.**

* * *

><p><em>19:57.<em>

"Well, we sure are making great progress," Christian said.

He and his entire harem were walking through a forest, on the way to the cave they were looking for. They walked into a clearing and spotted a lake. "Let´s hope we can avoid any catastrophes for you, Master," Julia said. "You´ve been at a lake like this two times, and you´ve been in life-threatening danger both times."

"Wait, when was those?" Flora asked.

"Well, first time was when he was attacked by a Titacruel," Kira told, then looked at her newest harem-sisters. "And the other was due to these two."

Catherine shrugged. "Hey, we were feral back then. Don´t think we willingly did that to him," she defended.

"Besides, if we weren´t so hungry then, we would´ve jumped him for a Taming," Silvia added and winked at her master, making him blush.

"Speaking of feral attacks, what about those dog-types that attacked us on that day?" Blaze asked, not wanting to bring up Aqua´s horrible death.

Christian sighed. He knew what the Charmelons was talking about, but he tried to put on a face and look like there was nothing wrong. "I was planning to sell them, but I keep forgetting about them."

"Speaking of that, during their assault, why didn´t you transform?" the Catgirl asked.

"Transform? Him? What do you mean?" the Cheetit asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the tailed Tamer said and scratched the back of his head. "I have the monster-out Blood Curse, but I become invincible whenever I use it."

"At the risk of getting his heart stopped," the Panthress added.

Both of the two felines gasped when they heard that, but then the Warcat asked, "Um, why?"

The entire harem thought for a moment, before all of them turned their heads to look at their master. "Yes, why do you get cardiac arrest from it, Master?" the Ivywhore voiced the other girls´ question.

Christian then explained, "Well, you see, the transformation requires a massive increase of strength, meaning that the muscles in my body have to be pushed to the limit, including my heart. So, whenever I transform, my heart starts beating faster. But due to the big strain on my muscles, my heart has to make up for it by beating even faster. And then it will eventually beat so fast it collapses and completely stops due to the huge pressure it suffers under."

"Whew, then it´s a good thing it only works when you´re extremely pissed," Blaze sighed in relief.

"Actually…" Christian started and stretched his muscles, "I have trained to use my curse at will, but it takes some time to activate." He took a few steps away from his harem. "Here, I´ll show you."

He then closed his eyes and focused both his mind and his muscles. He tried to get as angry as possible in order to trigger the transformation. All of the muscles visible on his body began bulging, and it was not long after that he began transforming. The red fur returned on his body, his mouth became a muzzle filled with very sharp jaws, his pupils turned into vertical slits , and claws erupted from his fingertips. He had completed his transformation-

-and then returned to his original form. Completely dumbstruck by her master´s sudden de-transformation, Kira asked, "What happened?"

Her question was answered when they heard a loud growl coming from Christian´s stomach. "The transformation requires a lot of energy to maintain," he sheepishly laughed.

"Come to think of it, it is getting late," Julia stated. "What do we have for dinner?"

"Well…" Christian looked at the lake, "since we´re camping here, how about fish for dinner?"

At that proposal, the feline girls of the harem immediately smiled brightly. "Wow! Really?" both Julia and Catherine asked excited.

"Oh, boy…" the rest of the girls sighed.

Christian then took off his poképack, reached into it and pulled out a fishing rod that he had bought before he left Pewter City. "Alright, while I fish for dinner, you could make a campfire, Blaze," he said.

"Me? Why me?" the Charmelons asked, but after receiving glares from each of her companions, she understood. "Oh~, how silly of me." Wanting to escape the embarrassing situation, she walked into the woods, leaving with the words, "I´ll go look for some firewood."

Christian then walked over to a good place near the lakeside and threw the hook into the water. "While I´m busy, you can go and raise the tent," he said.

As the felines went to make camp for the night, Flora walked up to her master and sat next to him. "What´re you gonna use as bait?" she asked.

"You see, whenever you are fishing and in the need of bait…" He felt a tug on the line and reeled in to get a tuna up on land. "…you just use the small fries as bait." And then he threw the line back out with the tuna still attached. A few seconds later, a more powerful tug could be felt, and the tailed Tamer reeled back and pulled a trout up on land.

"Wow!" the Ivywhore gasped.

Christian smirked and removed the trout from the hook. He then threw the hook with the tuna out again. It only took a few moments before something almost pulled him into the water. Had it not been for Flora and her vines, her master had been soaked about now. "A little help?" Christian asked his remaining harem.

The feline girls saw what happened and ran over to pull in a vine each to help their master win the struggle. "What the hell is it? A damn Snorlass?" Julia asked through gritted teeth.

With all of them combined, the opposing fiend in the water was pulled out and was revealed to be a pike! Once they got the fish onto land, our heroes assembled around it, wide eyed. "Whoa! That thing´s huge!" Flora marveled.

"Well… I guess dinner is served," Christian sweat dropped.

"Take a look at those two," Kira said, referring to Julia and Catherine who were both drooling at the sight of the pike.

"Honestly, just ´cause it's a fish, doesn´t mean you have to drool like crazy over a fish," Silvia said and tried to wipe the drool off of her harem-sisters.

* * *

><p><em>21:45.<em>

"Man, that was a great dinner!" Catherine said as she entered the tent with her master, the others resting in their Pokéballs.

"You´re telling me!" Christian laughed. "I´m surprised we actually could eat up both fish."

"What can I say? I just love~ fish!"

Christian prepared the sleeping bag. "Let´s just hope you´ll be able to sleep after eating that pike," he said.

"Well, I know of a certain way to spend that energy of ours," the Cheetit said and placed both hands on his chest.

"Well, it is your turn tonight, so…"

The feline placed her lips on her master´s and pushed her tongue into his mouth to play. While kissing, the fast feline stripped herself of her shoes and shorts while pulling in her master´s shorts. When they parted lips, she crouched down and pulled his pants down, showing his manhood. She looked up at him with an innocent expression, fondled his scrotum with her left hand to make him erect, and asked, "Is that a straw for my milk, Master?"

He looked away from her, a deep blush on his face. "W-Well, it kinda is… but don´t call it that."

"Well, then I must suck hard to get my delicious Master-milk~!"

She did not joke, as she embraced the hotrod with her mouth and began sucking hard while moving her head back and forth. He groaned as he felt her tongue twirl around his tool and her teeth brushing the sides. He decided to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and took off his t-shirt and shoes, along with his shorts that were around his ankles. His tail shot straight up as he felt himself release his load into his Cheetit´s mouth.

The fast feline swallowed the semen and looked back up at her master. "Mm~, that was wonderful, meow!" she said, really getting into the role as a 'housecat'.

"Do you mind stopping that? It´s creeping me out," he slightly pleaded.

Catherine smirked, turned around, got out of her pink t-shirt, got on all fours, and teased by saying, "Meow~."

Wanting to slightly punish his Cheetit for creeping him out, Christian got behind her and entered without warning. She was not complaining, though. Ten seconds after he started moving in her, she quickly caught him off guard by pushing herself off of the ground, resulting in her master falling onto his back, turned around to face him without taking his cock out of her, and bent over to kiss him deeply again. While he felt her move up and down his phallus, he moved his hands up to her back and began petting her. She broke the kiss and purred lustfully.

"Do you like that, my pet?" he asked her, wanting to see how she felt when he acted like that.

His attempt proved to be ineffective when she just kept purring and move. She then moved her tail so that it tangled around Christian´s, then moved her hands underneath his buttocks and started groping them, much to his slight displeasure. Catherine then yowled out in orgasmic pleasure as she felt her master´s semen burst into her.

Christian then picked her up, entered his sleeping bag, and then both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>13:36.<em>

The tailed Tamer and his entire harem stood outside of a cave entrance. "There it is," Christian said. "This is DigTit´s cave."

"I´ll bet it´s full of ferals," Silvia stated as she looked in a magazine she had bought.

"Alright, most of you have night vision, so I think it´s best for Flora to stay in the ´ball," he said.

"Why can´t I be out along with the rest of you?" the Ivywhore asked.

"Because I am able to light up the cave," Blaze answered. "He´s just thinking about effectiveness."

The Warcat turned a page in her magazine and blushed when she read the article. She then calmed down and placed the magazine back into the poképack, which she was currently wearing.

"Was there anything good in it?" Catherine asked, while Flora got recalled.

"Nothing at all," Silvia said, putting on an impressive poker face.

"Well, shall we?" Kira asked.

Once they entered, they could already see a glimmer of light ahead, revealing the exit. "Well, that was easy," the Charmelons said as her tail flame lighting up the area around her and her master.

"Unfortunately, we have company," Julia said as she and the other felines stared at a pair of eyes in the darkness.

"Can you describe the feral?" Christian asked.

"It has brown skin and dark eyes. It´s a DigTit, alright," Kira said.

Christian searched for the feral´s name in the ´dex, and it showed him the description.

_**DIGTIT, the Digging Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Rocks, dirt, plants_

_**Role**__: Underground infiltration, maintenance_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Dig, Slash, Mud-Slap, Earthquake_

_**Enhancements**__: Tough Skin, Enhanced Speed (x2), Nightvision_

_**Evolves**__: DigTitTrio (orgasm)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_DigTits are very slender Pokégirls, usually with light brown skin and very dark – almost black – eyes. They prefer to wear loose, casual clothing and their overall attitude tends be laid-back and relaxed. They are friendly enough, but they have difficulty dealing with Pokégirls with a high libido. They recognize that sex is a very nice activity, but there are other things in life that they simply enjoy a lot more. They simply cannot comprehend the fact that there are Pokégirls out there who are interested in sex all the time. Taming sessions with DigTits tend to be nice and can last quite long, but are nothing spectacular. Tamers specializing in sex battles usually have a DigTit on their team to exhaust the opposition - while a DigTit won't give anyone else an orgasm in a hurry, they are very slow to arouse and therefore won't lose very quickly either._

_DigTits are very quick and agile and they easily learn several very powerful ground-based attacks. This makes them handy combatants for beginning Tamers, but their lack of real physical strength seriously hurts them in higher tier competitions._

_Like all pure Ground Pokégirls, DigTits have an easy time moving through soil. Although other Pokégirls usually have to dig to get around, DigTits can swim through the earth like a human might swim through water. This fact has puzzled researchers, because DigTit bodies do not appear to have any features allowing them to do so. However, to the DigTits themselves (and, indeed, to all Ground Pokégirls) the ease with which they move through the ground isn't a source of amazement. It's just one of those things they do, so why worry about it?_

_Because DigTits don't actually dig, they aren't used very often for tunneling efforts. Instead, DigTits are often employed maintaining dunes, ensuring that beaches aren't swept away by the oceans, constructing dikes and maintaining roads. Farmers also often hire them from Tamers to plow their fields._

_Feral Digtits are rarely seen, spending most of their time underground. However, if you find one feral DigTit, you're bound to find a lot more since feral DigTits tend to seek each other out and band together. Research is still ongoing trying to find out why this is exactly._

_DigTits are also the most common Ground Pokégirls for girls to threshold into. The transition is usually tough, since the girls basically keep looking human and because their sex drive doesn't suddenly increase (in some cases it actually decreases). Threshold DigTits don't understand why they should suddenly be treated so differently and often flat-out refuse to seek out or accept a Tamer because they don't really need a constant source of sex. They also tend to buy colored contact lenses to hide their very dark eyes._

"And it seems like it got company," Silvia said. "This one is a DigTitTrio."

Christian then looked up the entry of the other Pokégirl.

_**DIGTITTRIO, the Odd Digging Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Rocks, Dirt, Plants_

_**Role**__: underground infiltration, maintenance_

_**Libido**__: Normal_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Dig, Slash, Earthquake, Fissure_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: DigTit (orgasm)_

_DigTitTrios looks very much like their unevolved sisters, the DigTits. They have slender frames, a tanned skin and very dark eyes. The most significant and striking difference is that every DigTitTrio has three breasts. Like DigTits, they like to wear loose-fitting clothes and they take life as it comes. It should be noted that DigTitTrios don't wear baggy clothes to hide their third breast, since they see do not consider it strange. Humans have two eyes, Pidgies have wings, Nymphs are horny, DigTitTrios have three breasts. It's not a big deal to them._

_During Taming, however, it does become a big deal. Their breasts are a DigTitTrio's primary erogenous zone and no other part of the body can compare. While they can enjoy other forms of intercourse, nothing excites them more than people playing with their breasts. DigTitTrios love to be tit-fucked and when they are, they usually experience multiple very powerful orgasms. In fact, cases of DigTitTrios passing out with sheer bliss simply from someone fondling their breasts are not unheard of. DigTitTrios often try to persuade their Tamer to a threesome with another man or a Dildoqueen because having two cocks between their three breasts is the ultimate form of sex to them (unless the DigTitTrio in question happens to be a lesbian, in which case she wants to have as many breasts rubbing against as many other breasts as possible)._

_No DigTitTrio is truly straight. 99% is bisexual, with the remaining 1% being lesbian. They have a great appreciation for the female form with special interest going to breasts. All breasts. Big, small, pert, sagging, it doesn't matter to a DigTitTrio: they love them all. Because of this, DigTitTrios are also useful to have on ranches or in harems with lots of threshold girls. Friendly, kind, understanding and knowing when to back off when they need to, DigTitTrios are good at helping other Pokégirls see that being with another (Poké)girl can be just as pleasurable as being with a man, which usually helps keeping the peace in a large group of Pokégirls, since they stop competing with each other for a single person's attention and come to appreciate each other's company. And because the typical confused, yet interested Pokégirl considers a bit of groping at breast level a lot more innocent than anything going on 'down there', a DigTitTrio who knows what she's doing will soon have the other Pokégirl right where she wants her - with an exposed chest, crying with pleasure. A Tamer who wants his Pokégirls to only have interest in him is strongly advised not to have a DigTitTrio. Any harem with a DigTitTrio is sure to become very friendly very soon, unless it's filled with Pokégirls who are totally, completely, 150% straight._

_Although DigTitTrios are stronger than DigTits, their physical strength still leaves something to be desired, and many Tamers looking for an offensive Ground Pokégirl usually look elsewhere. As with DigTits, DigTitTrios´ primary role in society is the maintaining of dunes, dikes and roads._

_Feral DigTitTrios are rare and their behavior is mostly not documented. They are usually found among groups of DigTits, but are rarely in control of the group. Why this is unknown._

_Girls very rarely threshold directly into DigTitTrios, but when they do, they have an incredibly easy time adjusting. While girls are totally freaked out with their sudden new breast, they usually can't resist poking it. This will always lead to the new DigTitTrio becoming aroused and start a very long masturbation session (which, not surprisingly, only involves stimulation of their breasts). Afterwards, the threshold girl is very likely to conclude that having three breasts is the best thing that's ever happened to them._

"Can you four take care of them?" asked Blaze, knowing well that she was the only one of them with a type disadvantage.

"Two against four? Childsplay!" Julia stated.

"Just get Master out of here," the Panthress said.

The tailed Tamer gave his feline girls one ´ball each and said, "Good luck."

As Christian and Blaze walked over to the exit, Julia and Catherine teamed up with Kira and Sylvia respectively and went for each of the ferals. Julia clawed at the DigTit ten times before Kira used her Dark Blade attack to stab the feral in the chest. Quickly reacting before the feral died, the Catgirl threw her ´ball at it and caught it, saving its life. Catherine had attacked the DigTitTrio with a flurry of fast punches, and when the feral was dazed, Silvia finished it off by delivering a strong knockout punch to the head. Once down, the feral got caught.

Christian and Blaze exited the cave. "Don´t think this is how easy the rest of our travels will be like," the former said.

The Charmelons nodded and asked, "When do you think the others are-"

"DONE!"

Both turned and saw the four felines, smiling and each holding a ´ball in their hands. "Guess which ones are full," Catherine dared.

"Yeah, yeah," the tailed Tamer chuckled as he took the ´balls and put them into his bag. "Now we just need to go to the nearest town, sleep there, and then two days of travel before we reach Vermilion."

Julia then noticed a figure lying up on a tree branch, spying on her and her group. But when the Catgirl blinked, the figure was gone. _Was that the same one from that night?_

She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that her master and harem-sisters had walked on without her. Once she did notice, she quickly ran to catch up to them. "Hey! Walking on without telling me… you´re so mean!" she said aloud.

"Well, you know the saying. 'You snooze, you lose'!" Catherine laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 26._

_Kira (Panthress) level 34._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 25._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 23._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 24._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 30._

* * *

><p>(dopliss´s plane lands in the airport)<p>

Announcer: Welcome to Copenhagen Airport. When leaving, please refrain from using the IC4 train. You´ll never get home again.

(dopliss walks threateningly away from the airport)

dopliss: Alright, now it´s time for revenge!

UPDATE: Just fixed some mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20 Training, Taming, capturing

**(dopliss stands outside of his house)**

**dopliss: Once this chapter is over, it´s time for my revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I will also let my revenge involve anyone who say that I own Pokémon and Pokégirls.**

* * *

><p><em>16:27.<em>

After much walking, the tailed Tamer and his harem had arrived at the small town. "Alright, we came here sooner than expected, so how about we train before dinner?" he suggested.

"Sure," Flora answered. "Blaze and I shouldn´t be the slackers of the harem."

"Yeah, it´s been too long since we´ve had any piece of the action," the Charmelons agreed.

"It could help us for our upcoming gym battle," Kira stated.

"Well, shall we?" Christian asked as he walked into the Pokécenter, his harem willingly following.

"Hello, sir!" the NurseJoy at the counter greeted. "Are you here to stay for a week?"

"A week?" Christian asked confused. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You see, Sadie Pokens Day is in a week, and many Tamers have made reservations all around town."

Sadie Pokens Day is pretty much the same as Skt. Patrick's Day. You get drunk, you play games the town had set up, and you get the possibility to get new ´girls. Sadie Pokens is the only day where Pokégirls are free to go, and Pokéballs will all be ineffective.

"I´ll just stay for the night, but I may return here," he said and went to the training room with his harem.

Once everything had been said, they all went to do their methods of training. Christian and Julia sparred together, the latter making sure not to either hurt or scratch her master; Kira and Silvia wrestled, trying to find ways of attacking and escaping their opponent on top; Blaze trained her agility by using two of Flora´s vines as jumping ropes, while the Ivywhore lifted weights; and Catherine had occupied a treadmill, running along casually.

Flora took a break from the weights and walked over to the Cheetit on the treadmill, her vines extending more so that Blaze could keep skipping. "Don´t you think you´re having it easy?" she asked the feline.

"Anything like this is pathetically easy to me," Catherine said, not sounding tired at all.

"Really?" Flora looked at the control panel. "Then how ´bout we crank this up to the max?" And then she turned up the speed to its maximum capacity.

Feeling that the band was moving faster underneath her, the fast feline moved faster in order to keep up. "You´ll have to try something else," she chirped cockily.

The Plant-type shrugged and activated the 'reverse' feature on the panel, causing the treadmill to reverse the way it went, and made Catherine slip and fall off. "You might be fast, but you´re pretty bad at shifting into back gear," Flora smirked as she turned off the treadmill.

"That´s mean!" the Cheetit hissed.

"WAAAHH!"

Both Flora and Catherine looked at where the sound came from – a Charmelons who had been tangled up in the Ivywhore´s vines. "Little help?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" the fast feline asked.

"I jumped at the wrong time and this happened." She then directed her attention at Flora. "Now, please help me before I burn and tear my way out." And then she began to wiggle.

"Maybe we should call a gardener?" Kira quipped while being straddled underneath the muscular feline.

"Fine, just don´t be angry if I tie you up later," the Ivywhore groaned as she went over to help her harem-sister.

"Why´d you tie me up later?" But once she looked at the smirk on the Plant-type´s face, Blaze realized it. "Ooh~, kinky."

_I really, REALLY hope she won´t use them on me. EVER! _Christian thought as he blocked a punch from the Catgirl.

* * *

><p><em>21:39.<em>

"Well, the training today was rather great," the tailed Tamer said. He was currently in his rented room, Silvia was in the bathroom, showering, and the rest of the harem was in their ´balls.

"What of it was great?" the Warcat asked from the bathroom. "Kira´s and my wrestling? Most of your harem goofing off?"

"No, I´m talking about the progress today." He heard the water stop running.

"Progress?" the feline asked.

"Well, you and my other kitties got three levels stronger, while Blaze and Flora got five levels stronger. I´ll bet they´ll catch up to you now."

"Speaking of now…" Sylvia then walked out of the door, naked and her fur all wet. "…how about you undress? I got something new to try."

Knowing well what she had in mind; Christian rid himself of his clothes and watched as the muscular feline walked over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and stroked his manhood to make it erect. Once it was standing up proudly, Silvia got it between her breasts and began fondling it with them.

"Do you like my boobs, Master?" she asked and purred.

"Well… they certainly are big…" he said, blushing.

"Do you like them big?"

"Breast size isn´t really something I care about…"

"So you´d still like me if I was flat as a board?" she asked and licked the head of his phallus.

"I care more about the personality, and I love all of yours."

She blushed and laid him on his back. "For being so sweet, I´ll give you a reward~."

"And that i-?" He was interrupted when she had stuck her left breast into his mouth.

"Now, drink, Master. Drink my delicious milk," she purred as she moved her vagina at the tip of his cock´s head.

He knew that she was kidding about the milk, but he sucked like a newborn on his mother just to satisfy her. She moaned happily and slid down to the shaft of the dick. Moving up and down while moaning and mewling, she hugged him tightly and pulled him against her. She got even more excited when he cupped her right breast and messed with the nipple.

"You´re so amazing, Master! I´ll… I´ll… AAAAHHH!" she moaned as she came and almost crushed her master.

He came inside of her and let go of both breasts. He turned both of them around and asked, "Did you like it?"

"Very much…" she said and kissed him. "Sorry for crushing you."

"It´s okay, I can take it."

Silvia smiled and asked, "Why don´t you use restraints on me? If I´m not careful, it could mean the end of you."

"I just don´t like the feeling of having sex with someone who´s tied up and unable to move. Makes me feel like a rapist," Christian said and let his tail play with hers.

She blushed and smiled at him. "You´re awfully cute, you know that?"

"Well, I´m cute and you and the others are sexy."

After a little cuddling, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>13:42.<em>

Christian and Kira were walking together through the forest, on their way to Vermilion City. "What types do you think the gym leader might use?" the Panthress asked.

"Who knows?" he replied. "Maybe Dark-types or Flying-types."

"Speaking of Dark-types, did you remember to sell the canines?"

"Yes, they gave a lot of cash for them."

Both then heard a loud scream and rushed at the source. When they arrived, they saw a man standing over a Pokégirl with her leg in a bear trap. The Pokégirl had yellow fur with two brown stripes on her back, a light rodent muzzle, big pointy ears on top of her head which were black at the tip, bright red patches of red fur on her cheeks, feet that had thick pads under them, was 5´8" high, had a B-cup, and had a big tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I knew that trap was a great way to catch ferals!" the man boasted as he reveled in the feral´s pain.

Christian and Kira had hidden in a bush, and the former scanned the feral.

_**PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Electric_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Role**__: Storm troopers (literally), electric generators_

_**Libido**__: __Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes (x5), Enhanced senses (Eyesight, Hearing, Smell) x2_

_**Evolves**__: Ria (Thunder Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Pia (normal)_

_When polled about the most familiar Electric Pokégirl, most passersby will come up with the Peekabu. Indeed, next to the Electrocat and Joltina, Peekabu are among the most common Electric-types around. Peekabu are usually considered similar to Titmice in terms of looks, since all feralborn Peekabu have a light rodent muzzle and a coating of yellow fur broken up by two tan or brown stripes across their back. The base of their tail also holds the same tan or brown color, and their high pointed ears bear black tips. Their feet are plantigrade and usually have thick pads that cover the toes, heel, and ridge of the foot. Their cheeks hold bright red patches of fur, noting where their electric sacs can be found. Electric bands can also be found under the skin beneath the portions of the brown colored fur as well, allowing the Peekabu to both generate and store electric charges at the same time. A majority of domestics have this animorph appearance as well; though some lean toward a more human appearance which is a trait commonly found in thresholders. These Peekabu look human with the exception of the large lightning bolt shaped tail and high pointed ears coming off of the top of their heads. Many Peekabu, regardless of being feralborn, domestic or threshold, tend to be on the short side, rarely topping over 5.5 feet, the record being an even 6'._

_Unlike Titmice, Peekabu are more omnivorous, hunting for fish near lakes and streams to supplement their foraging habits. These electric mice also have higher pleasure thresholds than Titmice, usually making them fair combatants in a sex battle match. Though, it is in the Pokébattle arena where they truly shine. Peekabu can generate a large amount of electricity in a fairly short period of time and can also store this electricity in its electrical sacs as a form of chemical energy that can be quickly discharged. Research has proven that many Peekabu have a greater energy potential than most other electric Pokégirls, though most Peekabu do not achieve this potential, it makes them a sought after Pokégirl for electric enthusiasts as well as battling Tamers who want a pure Electric-type in their harem._

_Taming a Peekabu from feraldom can be quite a dangerous undertaking without the proper precautions, as a Peekabu can generate enough electricity to stop a human's heart. Therefore it is advised that any Tamer take proper precautions when attempting to Tame a feral Peekabu. Grounding lines, rubber suits and gloves and rubberized restraints are always needed. After the Peekabu has been Tamed and bonded to the Tamer, there is no longer a danger from Taming her as even a complete loss of control during an orgasm only causes discharges similar to a Jolt attack. Once Tame, Peekabu tend to be very loyal, even more so if raised from their pre-evolved form, Pia. The breed overall is quite clever, able to pick up on patterns even while feral, and able to speak quickly after having a speech T2 used on them._

_Many Peekabu take the battlefield with their speed, using hit and run tactics and zapping opponents from a distance, relying on their speed to keep them out of harm's way. As Peekabu are purely Electric-types, however, it is wise to refrain from sending them up against Ground- or Rock-types, as they have little hope of defeating one without any outside help from TMs or T2s._

_The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other Pokégirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, Psychic or Water Pokégirls would create a cloud cover while Flying Pokégirls, carrying Peekabus and other electric users, would create gale-like winds as the Electric Pokégirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved. In today's society, many Peekabus are used as supplementary power sources to hospitals or employed en masse at power plants to generate the needed electricity. There are many debates between liberal and more conservative Tamers on which power is better, Peekapower or Poképower._

_It's uncommon for a threshold to result in a Peekabu, though many girls are relieved to find that their looks stay somewhat the same with a switch in their hair color to blond and the addition of ears and a tail. Thresholders generally have the same problem as Pias in learning to regulate their voltage, and in the first few weeks after threshold, many Peekabu find themselves accidentally jolting themselves and others._

_Feral Peekabu tend to say in colonies, hunting and foraging during the early morning and late evening hours and congregating for sleep and interaction during the midday and midnight hours. Feral Peekabu get especially excited during thunderstorms, and tend to get drawn to the highest points in trees as they absorb ambient electricity. It's said that the safest place to be during an electrical storm if you're caught in the woods is under a tree where Peekabu are in the topmost branches. Unfortunately, this is an old Mousewive's tale, as the ambient electricity makes most Peekabu horny, and anyone foolish enough to take shelter from a storm under their tree would find themselves with a pack of randy Peekabu who want to get Tamed... without protection._

"Peeka!" the rodent cried, tears flowing down her cheeks from the pain.

"What an inhumane way of capture!" Kira growled.

"Stay here, and when I give you a sign, you come out and scare him," Christian said and walked out of his hiding place.

When the man noticed the tailed Tamer, he shouted, "If you think you´ll get this bitch, forget it! She´s mine!"

Christian looked around. "Bitch? I don´t see any bitch. Just you and that _rodent_," he said.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh? What do ya want?"

Christian looked at the feral. "That is a very dangerous way of catching a ´girl, you know."

"Yeah, so? I had no oversized mousetrap at hand."

"That thing could either one: kill the ´girl, or two: catch something very dangerous." He looked at the man. "This forest is crawling with very dangerous ferals." He gave Kira a 'thumbs up' behind his back.

"Oh, yeah? Such as?"

"ME!" the Panthress shouted and ran out of hiding. She then let out a mighty roar, scaring the daylights out of the man and the Peekabu.

While the man ran away like a coward, the feral struggled to get out of the bear trap. Being completely clueless on how to get out of the alien device, she was sure that this was her end. That is until she saw the tailed Tamer conversing with the Panthress. "Peeka?"

"Well, that was great," Christian said. "Way to scare the pants off someone."

"Thanks, Master," Kira giggled.

Christian walked over to the feral and crouched down before her. "Are you okay?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He then removed the trap and checked her leg. "It´s a little bruised, but she´ll be fine." He then helped her up with a smile. "Well, farewell." And then he turned around to leave.

The feral had other plans, however, and tackled the tailed Tamer into a hug. "Peeka, peeka!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like she likes you," Kira laughed. "Maybe she wanna join the harem."

Christian sat up, and while the Peekabu snuggled into his back, he frowned and said, "But I can´t carry more than six ´girls."

"Well, you can put her in storage…"

That last word clicked something in the tailed Tamer´s brain. "Storage…? Wait!" He took off his Poképack and rummaged through it. "I can´t believe I forgot about it!"

"About what?" Kira asked.

He pulled out the storage container. "This! With this in my possession, I can carry around plenty of girls!"

"Last time I heard that line was when a sex-crazed Boobcat captured a human."

Christian looked at the feline with a raised eyebrow. "Remind me to ask you about that later." He then turned to the rodent and asked, "So, wanna join my harem?"

"Peekabu~!" the feral responded and licked his cheek.

"I´ll take that as a yes." He then captured her with a ´ball.

"You´re catching ´girls every day, huh?" Kira said.

"Maybe it´s just luck," he shrugged as he and the Panthress walked onwards.

"It might´ve been luck that we met, but it was your sweet, cute personality that made me fall for you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, stop," he said and blushed.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 29._

_Kira (Panthress) level 37._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 30._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 28._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 27._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 33._

_Unnamed (Peekabu) level 18._

* * *

><p>(dopliss walks into his house and greets Team Rocket with an evil smirk)<p>

dopliss: Howdy.

Jessie: Where´ve you been?

dopliss: Japan, and I got news for you.

James: What?

dopliss: You see, I made an agreement with Miyamoto, and once the _Best Wishes_ series is over, he´ll make sure you´ll be killed off.

Meowth: WHAT? You can´t do that?

dopliss: Furthermore…

(dopliss takes out a Pokéball and releases a giant red dragon)

Dragon: Groudon!

(Groudon uses Fire Blast and fires a huge burst of flame at Team Rocket, burning them)

dopliss: Now you KNOW never to piss me off!


	21. Chapter 21 Departure of mother and son

**dopliss: Well, guys, you voted (ONE voted), so the story will change by your choice.**

**Groudon: GROUDON!**

**dopliss: Thanks for sending Team Rocket to the hospital, by the way. That´ll show ´em!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my stories. I just borrowed Groudon.**

**A/n: If you are hardcore gamers, you would probably have seen that I haven´t included Bill in the story. But don´t worry, Christian have other ways of getting lucky.**

* * *

><p><em>10:37.<em>

_Note to self: Next time you Tame a feral Electric-type, remember rubber gloves, _Christian thought upon waking up.

He was currently lying in his sleeping bag with his newly-caught Peekabu on top of him, cuddling him. During their Taming session, the rodent lost control of her electric powers upon orgasm and ended up shocking her new master, almost killing him. He was really glad that he had such good luck; otherwise he would be joining Aqua in the next world.

He smiled and gently shook the girl on top of him awake. "Wakey-wakey, sleepy," he cooed.

The Peekabu opened her azure eyes and greeted him with a smile. "Peeka~," she said.

"Glad to see you´re up, Lightning." He wiggled out of the sleeping bag and got dressed. "We´ll be arriving in Vermilion soon, so you have to be naked for a while."

The rodent nodded and followed him outside of his tent. Once outside, he released the rest of his harem. "Morning, guys," he greeted.

"Morning!"

Everyone almost jumped when they heard the chirpy voice of Lightning. "Did she just talk?" Blaze asked.

"I only installed the speaking T2 in her yesterday night, and she´s already talking normally," Christian said. "Guess she really is clever."

"I´m clever!" Lightning exclaimed.

"It´s impressive considering that it took me a few days to speak properly," Flora said.

"Guess she´s smarter than you," Catherine said, causing the Ivywhore to glare at her.

"Anyway," Christian said, trying not to cause a fight between his girls. "Now that we got a new addition to the harem, I wanna change some of our rules."

"What´re you talking about?" Julia asked.

"You see, now that there´re seven of you, I think that I´ll assign your times of Taming on the weekdays."

"Can you give an example?" Kira asked, curious about her master´s idea.

"I had planned that Julia would be Tamed on Mondays, you on Tuesdays, Blaze on Wednesdays, Flora on Thursdays, and so on."

"Oh, so you´re still keeping the same order, just assigning us to days," Silvia concluded.

Christian nodded and looked at Lightning. "Once we reach town, I suggest we use a few days to train. You especially need training, Lightning."

"Okay!" the Peekabu chirped.

"Wow, she´s energetic, huh?" the Catgirl whispered to her other harem-sisters.

"I like her," the Cheetit said.

* * *

><p><em>14:28.<em>

After much walking, our heroes had finally arrived at Vermilion City, a big town near the sea. "Well… it took us a while, but here we finally are," Christian said.

"Well, if we hadn´t stalled so much, maybe we could´ve been here sooner," Julia grumbled.

They walked into town and managed to buy some clothes to Lightning. She had chosen a tank top and a pair of yellow panties. Why she had chosen only to wear those two was unknown to Christian and the other girls in the harem. "Why did you choose to dress like that?" Kira finally asked the Peekabu.

"Comfy!" Lightning exclaimed. "Comfy, cute, and I like them!"

They then arrived outside of the Pokécenter. "Well, time to start training," Silvia said.

"Hey! Christian!"

Christian turned towards the voice and could not help but smile. The person was none other than Judith Haydon, the tailed Tamer´s mother. "Hey! Long time no see!" he exclaimed and ran up to her.

The two hugged upon collision, much to the harem´s confusion. The mother and son let go of each other, and then the former said, "I´ve missed you a lot, you know."

"Where´ve you been? You didn´t pick up when I called," he asked.

"Uh… Master?" Julia asked, her and her harem-sister having walked up to him. "Who is this woman?"

"Oh, sorry for not telling you," he said and scratched the back of his head. "Girls, let me introduce you to Judith Haydon, my mother."

"EH?" The entire harem was shocked upon hearing that. "She´s your mother?" they all asked.

"Indeed I am," Judith giggled, finding her son´s Pokégirls´ reaction amusing.

"B-But you look so young!" Kira stated.

"It must be the fur that covers the wrinkles," Christian mumbled, earning himself a weak punch to the arm by his mother.

"Oh, Christian… you still have that witty attitude I know and love," the Firecat giggled.

* * *

><p><em>15:26.<em>

After having made introductions and getting a room, Christian´s harem and mother were all seated in the room. The tailed Tamer and his Peekabu, however, were currently not present, being in the training room instead. "I must say thanks to you all for protecting my sweet son all this time," Judith said.

"He show us love, we show him love and protect him," Blaze said.

The Firecat took a good look at the girls surrounding her. "Well, I can see that Christian have gathered ´girls that fit his fetish," she said.

"What fetish?" Kira asked.

"You see, he´s always been very happy for the company of women with fur."

Catherine gasped. "Wait, so he´s a…"

"No, I´m not sure he is. I never knew if he had a porno stash."

"Then, how can you guess he has a fetish like that?" Silvia asked.

"He always loved to snuggle up to me whenever we hugged." Judith giggled. "I even remember when he was eight years old. He had a nightmare and had to sleep with me. He snuggled as close to me as possible."

There was a long silence in the room after that, but then Blaze broke it by saying, "W-Well, I´m sure that Master isn´t… one of _those _kind of people."

"Y-Yeah," Flora agreed. "Blaze and I aren´t furry, but he still love us."

"But then again, you are the _only_ non-furry members of the harem," the Warcat stated.

Just then, Christian and Lightning entered the room, both sweating. "That should at least get you closer to be on par with the others," the former said to the latter.

"Yay!" the rodent cheered.

He then looked at his mother. "So, Mom, how come you´re here?" he asked.

"Let me tell you." Judith dug in her pocket. "Take a look at this!" She showed him a ticket.

"Call me ignorant, but what´s that for?" Julia asked.

"This, my son´s lover, is a ticket for the world-sailing cruise liner, the S. S. Anne."

"So, you´re here for a cruise, huh?" asked the Cheetit.

"Not just a cruise, but a year-long cruise! My stuff is already in my cabin."

"That explains why you had no bags of packs on you when we met," Kira said.

"The ship sails at 18:00, so you can come and check it out!" And then the Firecat grabbed her son´s arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait, don´t _I _need a ticket to get onboard?" he asked.

"As long as you´re not staying onboard when the sails are set, it´s okay."

* * *

><p><em>16:01.<em>

"Wow, this is really something!" Christian said in awe.

He and his mother – his harem in their ´balls – were currently onboard the S. S. Anne, a huge cruise ship with many rooms and halls covering its interior. And along with the many rooms were many people. "How come so many are onboard here?" the tailed Tamer asked.

"As I said, checking out the ship is free, but some of these people are rich enough to buy tickets," Judith said.

"How did you get a ticket?"

"I won it in a contest."

Christian looked through the crowd of people and spotted someone that he did not want to see. "Oh, no…" he groaned.

To the tailed Tamer´s disappointment, the person and his two female cohorts approached him. "Well, look who it is," William said.

"If it isn´t the freak and a burning hairball," Jacqueline said and laughed.

The other girl that was with William looked like a cross between a mouse and a tiger, with orange fur, cat-like ears with tufts of fur, and a slender tail with a big tuft of fur at the tip. Christian thought that it was William´s Titmouse´s evolved form and decided to scan it.

_**TIGERMOUSE, the Frisky Mouse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human standard_

_**Role**__: Sex battles, seduction, distraction_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Love -N- Affection, Timid Stroke, Taunt, False Praise, Bitch Slap, Hypnotic Gaze, Aura of Cute, Dominate, Tickle Fest, Mental Feel up, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Go Down, Probing Tongue_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Senses (Auditory, Tactile, and Olfactory) (x2), Enhanced Recovery, Enhanced Endurance (x3), Light Psychic abilities_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Titmouse (Overtaming), Mousewife (Overtaming)_

_An evolution found early after the War of Revenge, researchers were startled to find that at least one breed of Pokégirl could actually be Overtamed, and the evidence was the evolution. Titmice are known to have low pleasure thresholds and are often touted as one of the easiest to please Pokégirls out there. Pet owners in particular keep Titmice, eventually evolving them into Mousewives. The problem came when the easy to please Pokégirl was paired up with a high or higher libidoed Pokégirl. The first instance of a Titmouse evolving into a Tigermouse occurred in 56 AS, in the household of one Deborah Meeks, who had recently acquired a Titmouse to help distract her Dildorina and Nymph. After one particular night of Taming, the pet owner awoke to find her rodent Pokégirl had evolved._

_Averaging in height from four and a half to six feet, the Tigermouse is an interesting breed. While the breed looks to be a mixture of rodent and feline, studies have proven that this is not the case, the Tigermouse still a wholly rodent breed. Sharp-pointed feline-like ears adorn their heads, varying in color from a tawny orange to brown or even white with black tips, occasionally adorned with tufts of fur. The breed's tail is slender and furred, ending with a tuft of fur that is longer than the rest of the tail fur. Like many animorphic Pokégirls, there are furred and non-furred members of the breed. Non-furred members only have ears, tails, and other smaller features to denote them as Pokégirls, including functional claws and slightly altered teeth. Furred members of the breed may sport slight muzzles, more pronounced tooth differences, as well as sporting full body fur. This fur pattern is what gives the breed their names, looking much like the stripes of the Tigress with like coloring._

_This breed of rodent Pokégirl is all about passion, they have a zest for live and living that often cause more cynical Pokégirls to grow tired of them quickly. With seemingly boundless energy, it's no surprise that many are seen in sports or other active professions. Many pet owners that find themselves with a Tigermouse will often find them employ to help them find an outlet for their energetic attitudes. Other than their endless energy, Tigermice seem to have a particular enjoyment of Taming, often throwing innuendoes into conversations and flirting almost shamelessly. Many a Tamer has had to tell their Tigermouse to 'get her head out of the Taming room' and focus on the task at hand._

_Taming, of course, is where this rodent breed shines. With the high sensitivity of a Titmouse and the sexual appetite of a Tigress, this means that during any given Taming session, it's easily possible to bring a Tigermouse off over a dozen times. With their enhanced endurance and recovery, they're also close to the Flowergirl in that they're Sex battle tanks. In fact, after two recorded sex battles between a Flowergirl and Tigermouse stretched into nearly 24 hours, the Sex battle circuit in many leagues made the rule that they should not be pitted against one another. In Sex battles that require them to orgasm last, however, they make poor combatants. In a martial battle, they always try to hypnotize their opponent, and then make their best attempt to turn the martial battle into a sex battle._

_Many people who work with Pokégirls utilize the Tigermouse's insatiable sexual appetite in order to help keep other high libidoed Pokégirls satisfied. This breed enjoys all forms of Taming, and is known for their rather intrepid sexual exploration. Taming preferences tend to develop as the breed explores, and are individual, with the only breed norm being 'I'll try anything once'. If they find they prefer a fetish, many will engage in it, and an Alpha bond often influences the breed like all Pokégirls._

_Ferals of the breed are still predated on heavily, though fare a bit better with their distracting techniques and functional claws. Unless food is plentiful, these rodent Pokégirls are only found in small groups, roving wherever Titmice can be found. Tamers should be forewarned; these Pokégirls are omnivores, and are just as dangerous as feral Kittens, Catgirls, Doggirls and other opportunistic Pokégirls. One recommended way to capture feral Tigermice is to initiate a Taming session, and having other Pokégirls knock out the rodent Pokégirl as they are drawn to the scent of sex. It is defiantly NOT recommended to try and Tame the Tigermouse breed from feral without Pokéballing her first, as more often than not, many Tamers are not able to keep up with it is more common for human girls to threshold into the Titmouse breed, thresholding into a Tigermouse is more common than the more rare breeds. Marked itching of the ears and a heightened libido are the first signs of threshold, followed by headaches and backaches as the ears migrate and tail grows. Jaw pain and body itching is also common in those human girls that grow full body fur or muzzles. Usually, the newly thresholded Tigermouse is sold to a pet owner who has other high libidoed Pokégirls._

"Looks like you really like getting laid with rats, huh?" Christian mocked as he put his ´dex away.

"Hey, shut up, you Halfling!" the Tigermouse said, offended by the insult.

"Oh, you´re one to talk, Miss tiger-rat," Christian returned.

The two Tamers glared at each other, before both took out a Pokéball from their belts and prepared to fight. "Quit it, you two!" Judith hissed and stepped between them.

William calmed down and turned around. "Whatever. I still need to find that password." And then he and his cohorts left.

"Password?" Christian asked, puzzled. "What password?"

"Oh, that´s right!" the Firecat remembered. "Christian, you´re going to challenge the gym here, right?"

"Um, yeah, so?" he asked.

"You see… the gym leader have made some sort of task to anyone who wants to challenge him. His gym will only be accessible if the challenger types in one of the passwords, which have been given out to random people, into a computer."

He instantly perked up at that. "What? How will anyone ever find out what password to use if that´s the rules?" he asked, fearful that he might never get admittance to the gym.

"There is a clue, however: The gym leader has given out the password to other leagues´ gym leaders, with some of them onboard this ship."

"Then I better hurry ´cause this ship sails soon! ThanksMombye!" And with that, Christian ran off to search the ship for any gym leaders.

* * *

><p><em>17:50.<em>

"Damn, damn, damn!" Christian cursed, completely out of breath after literally having searched the entire ship. "Time´s running out and I still haven´t found a password!"

"_Attention, passengers,_" the ship´s intercom announced. "_The S. S. Anne will be sailing in approximately ten minutes. All passengers who do not own a ticket; please leave the ship in five minutes. Refusal to leave will be met with force._"

"AARGH! Dammit!" Christian cursed, his tail lashing in outrage.

"Anything wrong, kid?"

The tailed Tamer immediately calmed down and turned around to face a man with cordovan hair and eyes and was dressed like a coal miner. "What´s bothering you?" the man asked.

"I didn´t find someone who knows the Vermilion gym´s password, that´s what," Christian explained.

The man smirked. "You mean a password like the one _I´ve _been given?" he asked.

"Wait, _you´re_ a gym leader?" Christian asked. "Please gimme the password!"

"And what will I get in return?" the man asked while crossing his arms.

Running out of time, Christian had to give the man something valuable to get the password. "You´ll get two ferals for the password!" he offered.

"What´s their breed?" the man asked.

"DigTit and DigTitTrio!" Christian answered.

"Deal." The man got the two ferals transferred to his possession. "Good, the password I´ve been given is 'Warfare', make sure to remember it." And then the man left to another part of the ship.

"Thanks!" Christian shouted after him and ran out of the boat.

Christian made it outside and collapsed on the ground. He released his harem in order to tell them. "What happen to you?" Kira asked.

"Too much… wild running…" the tailed Tamer panted.

"Christian!"

The tailed Tamer managed to stand and saw his mother wave to him from the deck of the ship. "You be careful on your journey, okay?" she shouted. "Don´t let anything happen to my little boy!"

Christian smiled and waved back. "Bye, Mom! And I promise to be careful!" he shouted.

The ship´s foghorn signaled the departure of the S. S. Anne. "Bye, Mrs. Haydon!" Christian´s harem all bade farewell.

As Judith watched her son disappear in the distance, she could not help but smile. _Christian, you really have grown a lot. You are the kindest person that I have ever seen, even kinder than your father. You are indeed one in a million._

Up above the ship, two floating figures had their eyes locked on the Firecat. "Did you read her thoughts?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the other answered. "So, this human is 'very kind', huh?"

"He should be, considering that I´ve been keeping an eye on him."

"I see. And you think he will save her?"

The first figure shrugged. "Maybe. It´s up to him."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me about him."

"You´re welcome…" The figure smirked. "…Moantwo."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 29._

_Kira (Panthress) level 37._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 30._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 28._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 27._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 33._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 22._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Ooh, things are starting to get interesting. Who might this 'Moantwo' be, and who does the person want Christian to save? You´ll find out later, but next chapter calls for the gym battle!<p>

Groudon: Grou!

dopliss: Oh! Right! The poll! Apparently, the one who voted chose that Christian shouldn´t get yaoi raped. The person must either be a homophobic dude or a very shy girl. Or something else, I´m not one to judge.


	22. Chapter 22 A surging battle

**(Team Rocket returns from the hospital)**

**dopliss: You´ve finally returned. You know, people have been cheering for you to return.**

**Jessie: (happily) As long as we still have our fans, nothing can do us in!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything other than my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>10:14, Tuesday.<em>

Christian and his harem stood in the Pokécenter´s training room. "Alright, if we´re gonna challenge the gym leader, we need to prepare ourselves," he said.

"Do we even need to train?" Flora asked. "I mean, considering what happened last time, this might be as easy."

"It was only easy because you had a type advantage," Julia stated. "And Aqua had her troubles with her opponent."

"Plus, we don´t know if we´ll have a type advantage against this gym leader," Kira added.

"Right, so you all know why we need to train," Christian said and stretched his arms.

"But for how long?" asked Blaze.

"We´re gonna challenge him Thursday, so we better get started." And then Christian went over to a punching bag.

Meanwhile, William just picked up his harem after having healed them and walked out of the building. "Are you done?" asked Jacqueline, who were outside the building.

"Yes," he answered. "Now that I got the next badge, we can leave for the next one."

"By the way, are you getting tired of the freak?"

William looked at the smiling woman with a raised eyebrow. "What´re you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

Jacqueline grinned maniacally. "I´m just preparing a little surprise for him," she said and chuckled evilly.

And so, Christian and his harem began their two days of training.

* * *

><p><em>13:42, Thursday.<em>

Christian and Julia stood outside of a small building. "So this is the gym, huh?" said the Catgirl.

"It´s not as big as the other two," the tailed Tamer said. "Well, let´s just go in."

The two walked into the building and were greeted by a Pokégirl that looked like a Peekabu, but it had pink cheeks and looked younger. "Hello! Are you here to challenge Master?" she asked.

"Yes," Christian answered and looked around. "But I can´t see the entrance to the arena."

The rodent pointed at a door with a computer next to it. "If you have a password, you can ride the elevator down. There´s the arena," she explained.

"Oh. Well, thanks." And then the two felines walked over towards the computer.

"By the way, do you have something you want me to hold on to? You know, for safekeeping's?"

"Not really," Julia answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Tamer and his ´girl stopped in front of the computer, and Christian entered the password. "W-A-R-F-A-R-E, warfare," he said as he typed it in.

As soon as the password was entered, the elevator door opened up. The two walked in, the elevator doors closed, and the elevator went downwards.

Once the elevator stopped and opened its doors, the two were greeted by the sight of a big arena. "Wow, this is really something," Christian said in awe.

"It´s like a battlefield," Julia said and walked into the arena with her master.

"This is nothing."

The two felines looked at where the voice came from and saw a very tall man with blonde hair, wearing a dark-green undershirt, camo pants, armyboots, sunglasses, and dogtags. "I take it you´re the gym leader?" Christian asked.

"That is correct, private," the man said in a military tone. "I am Lt. Surge, Vermilion's gym leader."

The tailed Tamer then noticed that something black covered the walls. "What´s that on the walls?" he asked.

"Rubber," Surge answered.

Christian immediately became nervous. "R-Rubber?" he asked.

"Yes, it´s there so that the walls won´t get damaged from my ´girls´ attacks," Surge explained.

"Oh." Christian instantly became relieved. "Well, anyway, time for battle!" And then he released Kira.

Surge took off his sunglasses, revealing his blue eyes, and cocked an eyebrow. "A Panthress, huh? This will prove interesting." He then remembered something and asked, "By the way, you didn´t give anything to the Pia at the entrance to the gym, did you?"

"Huh? I thought it was an odd Peekabu," Christian said. "And no, I didn´t give it anything. Why´d you ask?"

"Look up its entry and you´ll understand," Surge said, and Christian did as told.

_**PIA, the Baby-Mouse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorphic (mouse)_

_**Element**__: Electric_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous_

_**Role**__: Fighters, Emergency power charges_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Plant, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Growl, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Spark, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderwave_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility and Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing) (x2), Low self-control_

_**Evolves**__: Peekabu (age/normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_A Pia is one of the shortest mouse-type Pokégirls, rarely growing very much; by the time she reaches puberty, she's still only 4'5" in height at best, and the rest of her proportions are on par. The average breast size is an A-cup, with anything larger being always on the lower side, and the same low sizing affects their hips as well; rarely, however, there are Pias who are gifted with large breasts and hips, usually looking more like their evolved forms than anything. Their bodies are covered in bright yellow fur, with pink marks on their cheeks, and extremely long, rabbit-like ears with black markings. These ears move according to their emotions, normally standing proud in attention when they're calm or happy, but drooping when they're sad or worried. Their tails are smaller than their evolution's, also being black in color at the end, and is used to aid with their balance and movements._

_Pias aren't particularly fast or strong, although they're still able to outrun the average human if they tried; rather, their primary skill is to hide and sneak through places taller Pokégirls normally can't access. Their form of playing about when they're young is usually to see who can sneak through the tightest hole the quickest, a game that requires more strategizing than one might think. Because of this, Pias usually can climb onto, enter, and otherwise access areas one wouldn't expect them to be able to reach. Despite the stories, however, very few Tamers actually believe their skills - until they actually see them in action. Their electric attacks are actually more potent than other Pokégirls, including their evolutions – that is, however, only if one considers the amount of energy wasted or redirected into their own bodies. Their weaker attacks are normally not strong enough to cause serious harm, although they might end up paralyzed or dizzy from use; stronger attacks, on the other hand, can leave them seriously harmed or even worse. Still, the average Pia can't unleash her electricity on accident unless seriously shocked, and Taming doesn't require much other than careful contact and going slow; their bodies are small enough that an average Tamer isn't likely to get his entire organ inside her._

_Personality-wise, Pias are rather perplexing; while a good majority of them is feral, their state is very much unlike the other Pokégirls, being able to interact with others normally for extended periods of time without Taming. While it's true that they need it, and particularly love to do it (although they're so small there aren't many ways to do it with them), their low libido means they require it only every once a week or so, at least, rather than daily. They're also extremely curious, usually going to places they're not supposed to be in and asking various questions of any kind. If what they learn isn't particularly interesting, they'll 'forget' about it, speaking mostly of the things they liked to hear about for a long while. Sometimes, however, they may recall their 'forgotten' knowledge way after they heard it, something more common if they're Tamed (a fair rarity, of course...). Pias tend to be intensively possessive of things they find, usually considering any kind of thing they can put on their bodies 'clothing' and anything they can carry 'theirs', be it truly theirs or not. This kind of action is worse with wild Pias, who consider anything not nailed to the ground to be theirs and everything else to be theirs as well._

_When feral, Pias tend to hide from humans and watch them curiously. Depending on how close the human is, they'll either run away if their eyes cross or start coming closer, carefully. As long as the human does not do any sudden movements or attempt to touch the Pia, she won't be frightened, and may be offered some food; in such a case, she'll be as good as Tamed, trusting the human as long as he doesn't try to hurt her at all. This is one of the reasons why knowledge of these Pokégirls and their evolutions is being easier to find. Surprisingly, Pias have a difficulty to understand the concept of 'one partner', and may wander off if they feel unsatisfied, even if bonded; this isn't a permanent departure, however, and the Pia will return to her Tamer at once._

_Pias do not like female humans, and being Tamed by females is even less effective than usual with them; be it a genetic memory or not, the truth is that the breed simply does not enjoy being touched by females, or doing the same. Feral Pias are more willing to be Tamed by their sisters, but they will refuse to be touched by a female human regardless._

_Cases of threshold are extremely rare, almost non-existent; due to hormones, the only way a proper, safe evolution can happen is if the girl goes through the threshold process earlier than normal, with the known cases of threshold being younger than 10 years old at best. Recent studies to analyze why the process is so specific have been restarting research on threshold. All Pias evolve at the age of 18, although evolution may be forced at an earlier period._

"I see why I shouldn´t give her anything now…" Christian muttered as he looked at Kira. "Do your best."

The Panthress smirked at her master and gave him a 'thumbs up'. "I´ll do just that."

"Let´s see how well you fare against this one," Surge said and took out a Pokéball. "Maria, front ´n´ center!"

What was released was a muscular woman with long blonde hair that reached past her buttocks and wearing a blue skintight full bodysuit. Thinking that there was more to this woman than meets the eye, Christian scanned her.

_**TESLADAMA, the Stormy Blitzer Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**_ _Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Electric/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Role**__: Guard commander, sniper hunter, blitz striker_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Libido**__: Average to Above Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Electric, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic, Dragon, Ground, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Arc Shield*, Disarm**, Arc Blade***, Arc Cannon****, Zapring, Spark, Thunderclap, Thunder Wave, Rolling Spark, Rolling Spark Mark II, Electric Blade, Mega Punch, Megaton Punch, Mach Punch, Gatling Punch_

_**Enhancements**__: Summon Armor, Enhanced Speed x8, Enhanced Stamina x4, Enhanced Strength x5_

_**Evolves To**__: None Known_

_**Evolves from**__: Tesslass (Normal)_

_The evolved from of a Tesslass is a Tesladama. The Tesladamas takes the Tesslass' defensive mindset and takes it to the logical conclusion: The best defense is a good offense. During the Revenge War, Tesladamas were in charge of 'base' security for Sukebe's forces, organizing and leading their younger sisters, the Tesslasses. Their usual preferred tactic was to use the Tesslasses as a defensive line, blitz the enemy lines, kill or incapacitate any command structure they could find, then use their speed to retreat before they could be over-run, letting other Pokégirls take advantage of the chaos they had just caused. The Tesladama had a similar level of control over a Tesslass that a Ballisticunt did. Tesslasses tended to obey and defer to the older and more powerful Tesladama during the war. And this degree of respect appears to be genetic predisposition, as a Tesslass will hold a Tesladama in awe and respect as the perfect example of their breed... as long as the Tesladama isn't a threat to their own harem or Tamer._

_A Tesladama is far more dangerous than a Tesslass. While she still has access to her Arc Shield, her evolution has both enhanced electric capacity and electric control. In addition to that, a Tesladama's musculature and armoring increases exponentially, making her extremely fast and strong while wearing her heavier armor. The Arc Shield also gains functionality, and can be formed into two other 'weapons' by the Tesladama. The first is the Arc Blade, a crackling blade of energy that the Tesladama wields as a melee weapon. The blade forms along the same forearm mount as her Arc Shield. It lacks the defensive capabilities as the Arc Shield, but can still be used with her Disarm technique. While reports are spotty, the blade is known to be able to penetrate through steel armoring, as one damaged report from the time mentioned a Tesladama assaulting a mobile command center through the APC's wall. The second alternate form is the Arc Cannon. This modification allows for the Tesladama to form and charge an extremely powerful bolt of pure electricity, which can then be discharged as a crackling beam attack. The Tesladamas usually used this during the War of Revenge to charge forwards and pick off snipers or observers that were posing a threat to the artillery 'girls the Tesladama were in charge of protecting. The attack is draining, however, so a Tesladama cannot rapid-fire their Arc Cannon, requiring time to recover before using it again. She can switch her weapon modes at will, although the recharge time on the Arc Cannon still applies._

_Feral Tesladama, while rare, do exist. They tend to claim a large chunk of territory in the wilds, especially if it's defensible or near food supplies, and may undergo parthenogenesis. If they do, the offspring are always Teslasses. Any feral Tesslasses in the area will also instinctively rally under the command of a Tesladama, adding their numbers to those of her offspring. A feral Tesladama is extremely intelligent for a feral, and anything she or her 'troops' cannot defeat in a fight will often find itself the victim of various traps, ambushes, and hit and run attacks. They share a Tesslass' disinterest in humans, preferring to drive them off if they get too close, but will not go out of their way to attack them otherwise. However, they are a bit more dangerous for a travelling Tamer, as their electric powers are greatly increased, making their ability to paralyze and search a Tamer for anything edible or interesting much more dangerous. They also share the feral Tesslass' relative fearlessness, as they can outrun most ferals they can't decimate in a fight. If captured, the Tesslasses that they once commanded will scatter if retrieval seems impossible, dividing up or retreating from their territory to something they can hold._

_A Tesladama is much more strong-willed than a Tesslass. If they find the current Alpha to be unacceptable for the continued success of their Tamer, they will challenge her until either they win or the Alpha improves. They are also much more willing to disagree or criticize their Tamer's decisions if they believe he is making a mistake. This also means that, if their Tamer is making a move that they see as suicidal, the Tesladama will threaten to shock and paralyze their Tamer, then retreat to safety with him. Tesladama are not known for their tendency to bluff or threaten if they don't plan to back their threats up. Most wise Tamers will accept that warning for what it´s worth and adjust accordingly. When dealing with other girls in the harem, the Tesladama will tend to try to play nice and polite with her harem-sisters, unless she sees them as a threat to her Tamer. At that point, a Tesladama will bring the point up with her Alpha, and, if nothing changes, take matters into their own hands. They are also a bit more arrogant than the Tesslass, since they know they're beautiful, tall, dangerous, and right about whatever it is people are arguing about._

_They tend to act like they are the benevolent older (and wiser) sister to any non-hostile Tesslasses or Guntits they encounter, and will treat a Ballisticunt as an equal, albeit one who needs to be watched out for. Other than that, Tesladama are serious when working, party animals when not. They have few inhibitions, although they do tend to dislike any Pokégirl that tries to impose their will on them, often making that displeasure known via electric shock._

_The Tesladama doesn't change a huge amount from her previous evolution when it comes to looks. Most Tesladamas gain about two to five inches in height and a moderate increase in bust size. Their hair also tends to grow out a bit more, usually ending around or just past their nicely muscled ass. The Tesladama's muscle mass increases a lot from her previous evolution, making her far stronger, although she doesn't change too much from the outer view. They still prefer to dress in skintight outfits, although a Tesladama may supplement this with any clothing she finds both attractive and easy to get out of, in case there's a fight. Tamers are advised that a Tesladama will shred any clothing they can't shuck off in an instant while shifting to their battle armor._

_There are no cases of someone thresholding into a Tesladama. Pokégirl offspring of a domesticated Tesladama are always Tesslasses or males with strong electrical affinities._

_***Arc Shield:**__ The same as a Tesslass' Arc Shield, albeit larger and capable of blocking more damage. A Tesladama's Arc Shield can be used to release a burst that paralyzes enemies in the area of effect and interrupts projectiles_

_****Disarm:**__ A technique used by the Tesladama with her Arc Shield or Arc Blade. It involves charging the blade with electricity and slamming or slashing an opponent's weapon in an attempt to blast it out of their hands, leaving them open for a follow up attack at point blank range._

_*****Arc Blade:**__ A refinement of the Tesslass' Arc Shield technique, the Arc Blade takes the form of a long, crackling blade of energy that starts at one of the Tesladama's gauntlets and extends several feet beyond it. The blade is highly dangerous, and while the voltage and lethality can be modified by the Tesladama, it is quite strong enough to, if need be, cut through steel or rock. A Tesladama will use their Arc Blade in combination with a variety of fighting techniques, in addition to attacking with it alone._

_******Arc Cannon:**__ Originally used by Tesladama's to destroy snipers or artillery observers, or simply to crack large, heavy targets, the Arc Cannon resembles that of a Guntit's handheld plasma blaster. It enfolds the armor on the Tesladama's hand, and usually crackles with barely contained lightning. When used, the Arc Cannon compresses and fires a bolt of energy at the Tesladama's target, often punching through hard cover or armor to reach it. This technique is rarely used in any sort of friendly match, since it is quite dangerous to be on the receiving end, and it isn't something the Tesladama can easily 'pull' down to a nonlethal level. It also takes some time to recharge between firings, and most Tesladama prefer to charge, fire, and then retreat until they can fire again if they are using it in a fight._

The Tesladama, Maria, looked at Kira and cracked her knuckles. "Target acquired, Master," she said in an almost robotic tone. "Commencing combat."

Maria then began to shine brightly, and suddenly she was dressed in a black armor that covered all of her except the head. She held her left hand forward and goaded her opponent to attack. "Bring it," she said.

Kira ran towards her opponent and tried to use her Saber Claw attack, but the Tesladama stopped her attack by grabbing hold of her left forearm and restraining it. Maria then tried to throw a punch using her free arm, but the Panthress was a quick learner and grabbed hold of her arm to keep it from damaging her. The feline hissed and delivered a kick to the armored woman´s side, but it did not cause much damage due to the armor. Maria then broke free and did a huge clap, causing a wave of electrical energy to force Kira back.

"You´ll never get through my armor with mere kicks," the Tesladama said. "It´ll take more than that."

"Oh, yeah?" Kira asked and cracked her knuckles. "Then how about several?"

The Panthress then ran forward and started delivering several fast punches to Maria´s chest armor, using her Gatling Punch. After having taken one-hundred punches, the Tesladama delivered a very strong Mega Punch to the feline´s head, sending her flying into a wall.

"As I said, you need more than that to damage me," the armored woman said.

Kira spew some blood to the side and walked over to the arena again. "Oh, I didn´t want to hurt you, just make a road leading to hurting you," she said and pointed at her opponent´s chest.

Maria looked and saw a small hole in her chest armor. "Maria, up the ante by using Electric Blade!" Surge ordered.

"Counter it with your Dark Blade!" Christian yelled.

The Panthress made a sword out of dark energy, while Maria made a sword out of electricity. The two ran at each other and clashed swords. The two kept clashing blades, shifting between the offensive and defensive positions. Kira then managed to throw her opponent off guard and slashed at her chest armor, causing the Tesladama´s chest to be exposed.

"Maria, use Arc Blade!" Surge ordered.

The armored woman nodded, dissolved her Electric Blade into nothing, and then created a large energy beam from her right forearm! The beam saber crackled with lightning and was three feet long. Using only one arm to attack with the Arc Blade, Maria easily gained an upper hand in the battle, being able to relentlessly attack Kira, who had to use both hands to be able to block. Then the Tesladama managed to knock the blade out of the Panthress´s hands, leaving her left arm exposed, and then sliced off the feline´s left arm at the elbow! Kira screamed out in pain as blood spurted out like crazy.

"KIRA!" Christian and Julia gasped as they witnessed the event.

"Do you yield?" Maria asked.

"Fuck! This hurts like hell!" Kira swore as she held her arm and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Kira, it´s okay to give up now!" Christian shouted and held up her ´ball.

"No, Master!" the Panthress shouted back. "If I´m gonna lose, then I´m taking this bitch in a tin can down with me!"

"She won´t last long if she keeps fighting," Surge said. "End the fight with Arc Cannon."

Maria looked at her master with a doubtful expression. "I suggest something else, Master," she said. "The Arc Cannon is a lethal move, after all."

"Trust me, he´ll recall the Panthress before she´ll get hit."

The Tesladama was very doubtful of that decision, but she then dissolved her Arc Blade, aimed her hand at Kira, and began charging a bolt of electricity! "Last chance at giving up," she said. "Take it or get hit."

Kira´s response was a hiss and giving her the finger. The bolt was fully charged and prepared to fire. Maria narrowed her eyes and fired the bolt, which went at the Panthress at a blinding speed. Just before the projectile made contact, the feline used her Dark Shield to stop the attack, which created an explosion upon contact, blinding everyone watching!

"Looks like this fight is over," Surge said as his Tesladama panted heavily from using the attack.

When the light died down, what emerged shocked all four of them – it was Kira, bleeding all over her body, sparks flying around her, and a Chi Blast charged in her right hand! "Let´s see how YOU like to be hit by a powerful attack!" she shouted and fired her attack at her opponent.

Too exhausted by firing her Arc Cannon, Maria could only look as she was hit by the projectile. The Chi Blast exploded and sent the Tesladama flying into a wall, knocking her out.

Just then, Kira fell onto the floor, losing consciousness due to the massive blood loss. Christian quickly recalled the Panthress and gave her ´ball to Julia. "Get her back to the room and put her in the PPHU, fast!" he ordered.

"Right! Good luck!" And with that said, the Catgirl ran into the elevator and left the room.

The tailed Tamer turned back to face the arena and saw Surge with a big smile on his lips. "What´re you smiling at?" he asked.

"You know, I was once in a war," Surge said. "I saw several horrible things during it… killed several people. An even during an infiltration of an enemy base, you´ll end up either killing several enemies, or losing allies." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "One thing you should know, kid: Whether your allies are wounded or killed, you always take them away from the battlefield, letting them heal their wounds or giving them a proper burial. Leave no man behind… that´s the most important rule of war."

_Wow… this guy is incredible, _Christian thought. "But that doesn´t answer my question."

Surge smirked. "You followed that rule. Your Panthress was badly wounded in the fight, and forcing her to continue would be heartless. You might be a young boy, but you have a big heart."

Christian smiled. "Thanks. Now let´s pick up where we left off." And then he released Flora.

Surge´s next Pokégirl was a Peekabu. The rodent started by firing a bolt of lightning at the Ivywhore, but she dodged and extended her vines. Flora caught the Peekabu around her waist with her vines and slung her into a wall. The rodent was not giving up, however, and grabbed hold of the vines, used her Thunder Bolt attack to shock Flora, and began pulling herself closer, using the vines as ropes. The Plant-type could withstand the electric attacks and used her vines to slam her opponent into the floor, again and again. Once the Electric-type started to bleed, Flora took a handful of Sleep Powder from her bulb and threw it at her. The Peekabu became drowsy and she fell asleep within seconds.

As Surge recalled his unconscious ´girl, Christian asked, "Can you take one more, Flora?"

"Sure, leave it to me," the Ivywhore responded.

"Don´t think my last ´girl will be as easy," Surge said and released his final ´girl. "Take care of them, Amanda!"

The final ´girl looked like a Peekabu, but there were several differences, one of them being that she had orange fur with cream fur on her stomach, another being that her cheeks were yellow instead of red. Her tail was now long and black with the lightning bolt-like shape at the end of it. She also looked more muscular. And finally, her ears were large and fanned, looking like butterfly wings. She wore a tube top and army pants. Christian decided to scan her.

_**RIA, the High Voltage Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Electric_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson League), Rare elsewhere_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Role**__: Storm Generation squad, electricity generator, fine electricity conductor_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Thunder Bolt, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Thunder, Spark, Static Barrier, Agility, Luminaire, Thunderclap_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Peekabu (Thunder Stone)_

_Known as one of the most powerful Electric-types, Rias are usually considered the penultimate Electric Pokégirl by many Tamers, and as such have a very large fanbase throughout many of the leagues. Indeed, the sheer amount of voltage that the average Ria can produce has lead many of them to be pulled into the power generation field. Some Ria have even found that their evolution from a Peekabu has caused their power output to almost double. This is always a bell curve, however, and this depends entirely on the circumstances that a Ria was trained by before she evolved. There have even been instances of Peekabu being trained in fine manipulation of their electrical powers and becoming skilled enough that as a Ria (or rarely still as a Peekabu), they can actually mimic the alternating currents of household electrical sockets or the finer voltage control of electrical muscle stimulation used in physical therapy._

_Physically, a Ria's color scheme changes from a Peekabu, her pelt becoming a orange-brown overall, with cream on her stomach and black stripes across her back. Her cheek spots turn from red to yellow, still above where her electric sacs are. Her tail becomes long, slender, and black; only retaining the yellow lightning bolt look at the very tip. Her ears change from their slender pointed look to large fanned ears that are black in coloration along the outside while being the same electric yellow of her tail tip. Her ears have large spiraling 'static hairs' that help to pull ambient electricity away from her hair, preventing the hair on her head from standing on end due to her own ambient electricity. Her bust jumps from one to two cup sizes, becoming around a C-cup; and she bulks up some, becoming stronger without looking ripped like an Amachop. Again, a majority of Ria assume a more animorphic look similar to a Titmouse, though many threshold Peekabu who have retained their human looks still keep them when they evolve into Rias. Humanesque Rias generally only have the ears and tail to denote them as Pokégirls, though their cheeks tend to be chubbier than other Near Human types due to their electric sacs, and their hair tends to be the orange-brown with cream highlights._

_In battle, most Rias have an all-out strategy, preferring to end battles quickly, making them a popular choice for Tamers that prefer hard-hitting Pokégirls. However, as stated above, Rias can be trained for fine manipulation of their electricity, allowing them to make well-timed and powered attacks, helping to conserve their energy as even the most powerful Ria has a limit to the amount of volts she can produce before exhausting herself. Once exhausted of her electrical powers, a Ria is easy prey in a Pokébattle as she has no outside electrical attacks without the help of T2's. Indeed, many Tamers who have relied on their Ria's prowess find themselves frustrated when their apparently formidable Ria runs out of power and gets trounced._

_Feral Ria are mostly loners, unlike their unevolved forms, and tend to keep to themselves until thunderstorms approach, where they gather with their Peekabu sisters in tall places such as trees to gather the ambient electricity. This also excites them, making them more energetic as well as horny. Taming a Ria is only slightly different from Taming a Peekabu out of feraldom, as she now may need some restraints as well. Fortunately, no instances of a Ria losing their control of their electric abilities during orgasm have ever been recorded – after they are Tamed from feraldom, of course._

_Threshold into a Ria is extremely rare, and is known to happen only when there is a family history of Ria and Peekabu. Marked by erratic fevers and chills, depending on the extent of the animorph the girl will change into, as well as a heavy buildup of static electricity around the girl in question. Many girls also suffer from a period of high energy when thunderstorms arise, only to crash later when they are gone._

Electricity sparked out of the Ria´s cheeks as she stared down her opponent. "Flora, gain some of her energy with Leech Seed," Christian said.

The Ivywhore nodded, picked a seed from her bulb, and threw it at her opponent, who managed to catch it and instantly fry it with her electricity. "Don´t waste your time," Amanda the Ria said and tossed the seed away.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the Ria ran over to Flora, uppercutted her into the air, and fired a massive burst of electricity at her opponent! The Ivywhore landed and was unconscious.

"Hot damn…" Christian said as he recalled his ´girl. "Well, guess I might as well fight fire with fire, or to make it more appropriate, fight watt with volt." And then he released Lightning.

"Once this one is down and out, we´ve won, so don´t mess up," Surge said.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Amanda replied.

"Ooh, my first fight! I´m so excited!" Lightning squealed.

_Good thing she didn´t say 'ecstatic', _Christian thought in relief.

The two rodents stared each other down, sparks erupting from their cheeks. Amanda then fired a Thunder Bolt at Lightning, but the Peekabu managed to dodge, and then tried to fire a Thunder Bolt herself, but the Ria used her Static Barrier and created an electric force field around her to block the attack. Once the attacking had stopped, Amanda dissolved her force field and ran at her opponent. Before she could reach her, however, Lightning fired a small beam of electricity at her opponent, which hit and forced her to stop at the spot.

"She used Thunder Wave! Now Amanda´s paralyzed!" Surge realized.

Taking advantage of her enemy´s paralyzed condition; the Peekabu fired another Thunder Bolt at her opponent, which hit and shocked the Ria a lot. Amanda then snapped out of her paralyzed state and returned the favor by firing a Thunder Bolt back at Lightning, who screamed as she got hit.

"Let´s finish this fight," said Surge. "On my mark…"

"Yes, sir," the Ria said and sparked electricity.

"Lightning, use your strongest attack!" Christian ordered.

"Gotcha!" the Peekabu said and also sparked.

"Use Thunder!" both Tamer and gym leader shouted.

Both rodents then fired beams of electricity at each other, which clashed and began to struggle with each other! Amanda´s beam tried to overpower her opponent´s, but Lightning managed to hold her own and keep the beam from hitting her. Suddenly, the Ria winced and her beam became smaller.

_Shit! I´m losing my power! I used too much! _Amanda thought frantically.

The Peekabu then sent more energy into her attack, and the beam began pushing the opponent´s. The Ria´s beam then completely disappeared, and then Lightning´s Thunder attack went zooming through the air and colliding with her opponent, who screamed out in pain.

Once all of the electricity was gone, the rodents both stood and glared at each other, panting from all the energy they have used up. Amanda then fell onto her knees and then she laid fully flat on her stomach.

"Looks like you´ve won, kid," Surge said.

"Way to go, Lightning!" Christian cheered.

The Peekabu smiled brightly and ran over to give her master one big hug. "I had so much fun!" she squealed.

"Where´d you get that sudden energy from?" the tailed Tamer asked.

"You did pretty well in this battle, kid," Surge said as he walked over to Christian. "You were close to defeat a few moments, but your ´girls pulled through." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small, eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in its center." And for that, you are rewarded with the Thunder badge. Congratulations."

Christian took the badge and saluted, just for humor´s sake. "Thank you, sir!" he said in a military tone, causing the gym leader to laugh.

"Hey, Lightning," Amanda said, gaining the Peekabu´s attention. "Make sure to train hard so that you´ll be great to control your electricity as a Ria."

"Sure!" the yellow rodent chimed.

"By the way, kid." Surge pulled out a green stone with a lightning bolt in its center and gave it to him. "This is a Thunder Stone. Whenever you think your Peekabu is ready to evolve, use it."

The tailed Tamer smiled and turned to leave with his Peekabu.

Once outside, he was greeted by Julia and Kira, the latter of who having been fully healed and now have both arms on her. "So, did you win?" the Catgirl asked.

"Yes! We won!" Lightning answered.

Christian then gave the Panthress a big hug. "I´m so glad that you´re alright," he said.

The black-furred feline smiled warmly and hugged back. "Don´t worry, I´m staying by your side until the end," she said.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 31._

_Kira (Panthress) level 40._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 32._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 31._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 39._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 35._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 25._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And thus, Christian has won his third badge.<p>

Jessie: I kinda liked the way you put up a trial to enter the gym.

dopliss: Oh, don´t worry, there´ll be plenty of those later on.


	23. Chapter 23 From Hell to Heaven

**(Growling from Groudon´s stomach can be heard)**

**dopliss: If you´re hungry, go get some food.**

**(Groudon looks hungrily at Team Rocket)**

**Meowth: (scared) Uh-oh!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, so let´s get going.**

* * *

><p><em>13:45, Friday.<em>

Christian sat in his rented room in the Pokécenter, staring at the Thunder Stone in his hand, his harem behind him. "So, where´re we going next, Master?" Flora asked.

The tailed Tamer scratched his chin in thought as his tail lashed randomly around. "I don´t have a clue," he answered. "There´re no other ways out of this town other than the one that leads back to Pewter. And the road to Celadon was blocked by that Snorlass."

"So, what, are we gonna stay here until we know where to go?" Catherine asked.

"´Fraid so," Christian said and stood up.

"So, until we know what to do, how about giving me that stone?" Lightning asked.

He placed the stone in his pack. "You´re not ready yet. Once you can control your electricity perfectly, then I´ll give it to you."

"C´mon~! Can´t you just use some T2s on me?"

He chuckled and took out the storage container. "You guys can have the day off in your ´balls. You´ve deserved it." And with that said, he recalled all seven of his ´girls and placed each of the Pokéballs in the cylinder. Once he was done, he then noticed a switch on the inside. _Maybe that´s the on/off switch to activate the suspended animation,_ he thought. He then placed the storage container on the bed and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>15:12.<em>

Christian walked out of a convenience store, having just bought something that he found helpful. _These Rare Candies could help the others to be better,_ he thought as he put the objects in his pocket.

Rare Candies are small sweets that can each increase a Pokégirl´s level by one. They are really useful when training is too hard for the ´girl.

Just then, his ears picked up a sound he found as odd: crying. Wondering why someone was crying, he followed the sound. The sound led him to an alley, where he could see someone sitting up against a wall, knees up to the chin. Wondering if it was a Pokégirl, he scanned the crying person.

_**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph, Humanoid_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Berries, nuts, common Pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer_

_**Enhancements**__: Fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)_

_**Evolves**__: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (Battle Stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; diurnal or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; nocturnal or Moon Shard), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Glace (Ice Crystal + Arctic Conditions)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent._

_On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck."_

_It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research._

_Their appearance, despite their attitude and/or demeanor, is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips, from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks, giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near their breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-cup to a nice C-cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva-Tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between domestic and feralborn Evas, there are not many to note, aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (as she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild._

He put his ´dex back in his pocket and approached the Eva. When he was close, he saw that she fitted the description. She had brown fur and hair, with a mane around her neck, ears on top of her head, a fluffy tail, and small signs of claws. "Are you okay?" he softly asked.

The Eva looked up at him, revealing her brown eyes which were filled with tears and looked like they were beaten black. "W-Who´re you?" she asked while sobbing.

"Why are you crying?"

"I´m i-in pain," she said and winced.

"Well, if you´re in pain, why don´t you go to the Pokécenter?" he suggested.

She looked at him in shock. "B-But…!"

He stretched out his right hand. "Here, let me help you up."

She was very reluctant to accept his offer, but she decided to do it. She gave him her right hand, he helped her stand, and that was when he fully saw her body in shock. She had a nice C-cup, several bruises all over her naked body, and her left arm was only going to the elbow, the rest not being there. "This is worse than I thought," he said. "Now we definitely need to get you to the Pokécenter." And with that said, he took her hand and led her out of the alley.

"W-Wait!" she protested. "I-I´m not allowed to go anywhere on my own!"

He looked back at her as he kept walking. "Says who?"

"M-My master…"

He stopped walking and turned to face her fully. "Why would your master say something like that?"

"None of your fucking business!"

The tailed Tamer turned to face the new speaker, only to be met by a fist that collided with his face and sent him flying into a building. The attacker was a very brawny man with a big scowl on his face. "Where the fuck have you been, you little cunt?" he asked the Eva.

"N-N-N-Nowhere…!" she stuttered in fear.

"Don´t fucking lie to me!" He then grabbed her by the arm and forcefully dragged her off.

Christian sat up and held his face in pain. "OW! Damn, that hurt!" he hissed. "What, does that guy have Fighting-type blood in him?" He then noticed the man and the Eva going into an apartment building. Frowning, he followed.

At the top floor of the apartment building, the brawny man and the Eva walked into an apartment and closed the door behind them. "I´ll ask you one more time," the man said. "Why did you run away from me?"

"B-But…" the Eva stuttered.

"But what?" the man asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-You threw me down the stairs…"

"So? That´s no excuse. And what the hell were you doing with that freak?"

"H-He offered to take me to a Pokécenter…"

"And what have I said about you going to one of those places?" The man crossed his arms.

"I-I´m never to go there." The Eva began shaking with fear.

"And what have I also said?" The man cracked his knuckles.

"T-T-T-That disobedience is r-rewarded with p-p-pain."

Just then, Christian opened the door and entered with a frown on his face. "I´ve heard enough," he said.

"What the fuck are you doing here, freak?" the man shouted.

The tailed Tamer crossed his arms. "I know that Pokégirls hurting humans is illegal, but what you´re doing is just as bad."

"So? She´s my property, I can do whatever the fuck I want to!" the man countered.

Christian rubbed his face. "Also, I don´t think inflicting violence on other humans is legal either."

"Yeah, on other _humans_, not freaks like you!"

Christian smirked. "Then I suppose you don´t mind me calling the cops?"

"Like hell you will!" the man said and charged at the tailed Tamer, who dodged and kicked the man out of the door, sending him falling down the stairs.

Christian closed and locked the door. "I better call them now," he said.

"I-Is he okay?" the Eva asked.

"Maybe, but let´s hope he´s unconscious." Christian then dialed in the number for the police and waited for someone to pick up.

After a little waiting, the screen on the ´dex blinked and showed an OfficerJenny. "Vermilion Police, what can we help you with?" she asked.

"I want to report a sadistic abuse of a Pokégirl," Christian said.

"Can you describe how sadistic it is?"

Christian held the ´dex so that the screen faced the Eva, and when he looked at it again, the Jenny had an expression of shock. "I found her like this. I am currently in the apartment of the perpetrator."

"We will send a group there to arrest the criminal. Stay there until they arrive."

He nodded. "Thank y-" He was interrupted when the door blew off its hinges and revealed the very angry man.

"You little piece of shit!" the man cursed and charged at the tailed Tamer.

Christian got hit in the head by a very strong fist and slammed against a wall. The man then grabbed the tailed Tamer by his throat and began repeatedly punching him in the head. After the tenth punch, Christian began bleeding. "I! Am! Gonna! Fucking! Kill! You!" the man shouted with each punch.

Just then, the Eva grabbed the man´s pulled-back arm and struggled to restrain it. "P-Please stop!" she begged.

Christian took the opportunity he had just been given and kicked the man in the crotch, but strangely enough, this only irritated the man, and Christian could not feel anything there when his foot connected. "Oh, looks like you don´t got the balls to get laid, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

That statement angered the man even more, and as a result, he used Christian to smash one of the windows and held him outside of it. "Any last words, motherfucker?" the man asked as he choked the tailed Tamer.

"Yeah… the joke´s on you…!" Christian wheezed.

Just then, the man and Christian were pulled back inside, as someone shouted, "Freeze! This is the police! You are under arrest!"

The man released the tailed Tamer and turned to see a few Jennies and a Pokéwoman who looked different. She wore the same uniform as the Jennies, but her hair was a darker blue, she had fox ears on top of her head, a fluffy tail, and a more muscular body. "What the fuck are you doing here?" the man shouted, before he was knocked unconscious by the fox-like woman´s Thunder Shock attack.

"All clear! Get the Joys in!" one of the Jennies ordered.

The fox-like woman then went over to Christian to check on him. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked.

He looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "I´ll live."

"Get a Joy to this boy," the woman ordered.

While Christian got healed, he took out his ´dex and scanned the fox-like woman, who appeared to be the leader of the group.

_**LAWFOXX, the Foxy Cop Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human/Metamorph (vulpine)_

_**Element**__: Electric/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Rare, usually found at police stations_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous with strong leanings towards carnivorous_

_**Role**__: Law enforcement_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Water, Steel, Rock, Ice, Normal_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Dragon, Psychic, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Same attacks as previous form, plus Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Rolling Spark, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Static Barrier, Zap Ring, Mag Bomb_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Senses, Electrical affinity & generation ability, encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, photographic reflexes, incorruptible, strong leg muscles, can produce handcuffs from nowhere_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: OfficerJenny (Fox E-Medal)_

_For the longest time, it was believed that OfficerJennies had no evolution. After the NightNurse and Moonmaid were discovered, people began to wonder about OfficerJennies once more. For years after their creation, it seemed that they were incapable of evolving. It was only until after an OfficerJenny accidentally came into contact with a Fox E-Medal. The resultant evolution produced a rather interesting result._

_LawFoxxes go from being Very Near Human to Near Human upon evolution, sprouting a long, fluffy-furred tail, their hair changing to a darker shade of blue. Their ears become pointed fox ears, and their leg muscles grow much stronger, their legs growing slightly longer as well. But the biggest changes they go through are gaining the ability to generate and manipulate electrical energy and the ability to morph into a more animalistic 'battle form.' In this form, their leg strength and electrical prowess is at its maximum. Their faces become more vulpine in appearance, becoming a muzzle, their bodies sprouting a coat of reddish-orange fur, a lighter streak of yellow-orange going from the underside of their tails to their lower jaws. Their bust size actually increases in this form as well._

_The change from OfficerJenny to LawFoxx is a fairly painless one, occurring quickly as the energy of the medal is absorbed into the Pokégirl. The mental changes are a bit slower, as the LawFoxx must adjust to new sensory input as well as the addition of animal instincts to their mental processes. It can take a while for some LawFoxxes to adjust, but it can be done._

_LawFoxxes become much more useful in frontline combat due to their electrical abilities as well as their legs, which allow for much higher and longer jumps, making them capable of keeping up with faster Flying-Pokégirls. Their jumping ability improves so much, that their jumps have become their trademark, some trainers working on ways to make their jumps into a form of attack. In terms of battle, LawFoxxes tend to start out fights with paralyzing attacks, like Thunder Wave, allowing them to use their amazing jumps to get in close and slap the cuffs on their opponent, limiting their movements. LawFoxxes retain their love of the law, as well as their strategic and leadership abilities, plus their intelligence and problem-solving skills._

_Something that's both puzzled and infuriated researchers is the LawFoxx's tendency to fixate on a perp that they're unable to catch after a few tries. They become anxious if that perp's name is mentioned, and become hostile if taunted about their inability to catch her target. Their obsession can be controlled, but it´s best to make sure the perp they're fixated on isn't in the area when they're on a mission, as most LawFoxxes, usually inexperienced ones, sometimes forget their mission and go track their target. At times they'll work with the perp if it's for the greater good, but they'll always try to arrest them afterwards, their dedication to the law and what's right being endless._

_Rarely are LawFoxxes found in the harems of wandering Tamers, as they tend to prefer to work for law enforcement agencies. They're fairly valuable, and E-Medal production is limited, so it's difficult to get one at times. Due to their animalistic nature and electrical powers, letting a LawFoxx go feral carries harsh punishments. There have been three known cases of a LawFoxx going feral, due to their Tamer dying in the field and the LawFoxx being unable to find Taming in time. LawFoxxes act like animal-types, but in addition to just saying their breed name, LawFoxxes have also been known to say 'Yer unner arrest,' and 'crimnal!' when they find something or someone they find interesting and/or arousing, which is usually followed by tackling and the producing of handcuffs._

_(As a side note: Because the E-Medal in question that first evolved a Jenny into a LawFoxx was actually a piece of evidence in a minor criminal case, it has since become global policy that all Jennies MUST wear gloves at all times when on the job, to avoid a potential accidental evolution. There was enough evidence without the E-Medal to convict said minor criminal, but the precaution has since become common practice.)_

_There have been only a few cases of thresholding into a LawFoxx recorded. It's not a regular occurrence to the nature of their evolution and is so far only known to happen in families with heavy Jenny ancestry. The process is a fairly steady process, neither excessively fast nor excessively slow, and causes some discomfort, ranging from numbness to sharp pains as their bodies alter._

Christian got up once he was healed and walked over to the Eva. "I´m pretty sure he won´t bother you anymore, miss. Bye," he said and walked towards the door.

"He´s right, this man will be in prison for a long time," one of the Jennies said to the Eva. "Meanwhile, we will make sure that you get a new master, who will treat you-"

"Him," said the Eva and pointed at Christian, causing him to stop and turn around. "I want him as my master."

"Really?" the tailed Tamer asked, earning a nod. He walked up to her and said, "I should warn you, though; we fight in my harem. If you want to be with me, then you´ll have to fight other ´girls at times."

The Eva nodded, went over to the man, took a Pokéball out of his pocket, and gave it to Christian. "I-I´ll try my hardest," she stuttered.

The tailed Tamer nodded. "Welcome aboard," he said and recalled his new ´girl.

* * *

><p><em>12:17, Saturday.<em>

Christian sat on his bed, the Eva´s ´ball next to him, and looked at the storage container. He had discovered a button on the side of it, and his curiosity was piqued by it. He pressed it, and then all of the ´girls inside of the cylinder were released at once. "Now I know what that does," he said and put it away.

"So… did you do anything fun yesterday?" Silvia asked.

"Other than me, that is," added Catherine.

"Well, a lot happened, though I wouldn´t call it 'fun'," Christian said and began telling his harem what had happened yesterday.

Once her master was done telling them, Julia asked, "So we got another teammate?"

"Yeah," Christian answered. "She said she wanted me as her master, and despite what I said about this being a harem where you fight, she joined."

"So, what breed is she?" Blaze asked.

"She´s an Eva," the tailed Tamer answered, slightly depressed.

"Well, can we get to meet her?" asked Lightning excitedly.

"Sure!" he said and released the Eva.

The newest addition to his harem had been healed from all of the abuse she had suffered. Gone were her bruises and back was her left arm. She emerged on the bed and greeted Christian with a smile. "Hello, Master…" she said.

"Hi there!" he greeted back. "I´d like to introduce you to your new harem-sisters."

"I am the Alpha of the harem. My name is Julia," the Catgirl introduced herself.

"N-Nice to meet you," the Eva stuttered. Then she noticed Kira. "B-By the way, i-is that black feline w-what I think she i-is?"

"And that is?" Kira asked, knowing what she was afraid to hear.

"A P-P-Panthress…"

The black-furred feline smiled warmly and said, "Don´t worry, I wouldn´t ever hurt you – especially not when you look so cute." And then she winked, causing the Eva to blush.

"I´m Blaze," the Charmelons said.

"And I´m Flora," the Ivywhore introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you! I´m Catherine," the Cheetit said.

"Silvia is my name," the Warcat said.

Without warning, the Electric-type ran up to the Eva and embraced her in a tight hug. "I´m Lightning! It´s so nice to meet you, harem-sister!" the Peekabu said.

"D-D-Ditto…" the Eva said, very shocked by the rodent´s hyperactive behavior.

"And what´s your name?" Kira asked.

The Eva got out of the hug and looked at her master. "Y-Yes, what is my new name?" she asked him.

"Well…" Christian scratched the back of his head, until he got an idea. "How about 'Luna'? Do you like that name?"

The Eva smiled and nodded. "So, I heard that you like to f-fight. You must train a lot," she said.

"Speaking of which…" Christian took out his ´dex and scanned Luna to know her current level. "Ouch," he said once he found out.

"I-Is it bad…?" Luna asked.

"Well, most of my harem are at level 30… you, on the other hand, are at level 5," he said.

"Damn, she is weak compared to us," Catherine stated.

"It´ll take a hell of a lot for you to reach our levels, literally," Blaze stated.

"Or she could eat the Rare Candies that I bought," Christian proposed.

"Wait… you bought Rare Candies?" Julia asked. "How much did they cost?"

"Don´t worry," the tailed Tamer chuckled. "As far as I know, I still have about ten million on my account."

"Y-You´re THAT rich?" Luna asked with a gasp.

"Yup." Christian took out all of the Rare Candies he bought. "There are twenty of them, so get your sweet tooth ready."

"You´ll reach my level from that!" Lightning squealed and tried to hug the Eva again, being stopped by Silvia.

Luna took one of the sweets, opened the wrapping, and took the sweet in her mouth. "It tastes of fudge! My favorite!" she squealed, relishing in the taste.

"Really?" Christian asked. "When I tried one, it tasted of grass."

* * *

><p><em>20:35.<em>

"Wow! This is the best day of my life!" Luna said when she and her master returned to the rented room. "All that ice-cream… the delicious food… I even got this pretty dress!" She was currently wearing a yellow summer dress and yellow tennis shoes.

"Glad to see you had fun," Christian chuckled.

Silvia was the only one in the room to greet them. "I found out something about where to go next," she said.

"Really? What did you find out?" the tailed Tamer asked.

The Warcat showed her master the map and pointed at a specific town. "This is Lavender Town. If we go there, we can easily access Celadon without any obstacles."

"S-So, how do we all get there?" the Eva asked.

"Well, we can get to Cerulean City, and then through something called the 'Rock Tunnel', then we´ll be there."

"Wait, did you just say we need to go to Cerulean?" Christian asked.

"Yes… why?"

Twenty seconds of silence passed, and then the tailed Tamer smacked himself in the face. "Argh! Goddammit!" he cursed.

"W-What´s wrong, Master?" Luna asked.

"I just came from there… and now we have to go all the way back!"

"Well… at least we know where to go now," the Warcat sighed.

"T-Then let´s go to bed early. You know, to wake up and leave early," the Eva suggested.

"Ooh, looks like someone wants to be Tamed," the feline teased.

"Wha-? No, no! I´m not r-ready for my first time yet!" Luna said, waving her arms up and down.

Christian laid a hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don´t worry, I´ll be very gentle."

Silvia helped her harem-sister undress, and the squirrel-girl blushed when her naked body was viewed upon. "Why are you blushing now when we´ve already seen you naked?" the feline asked as she began undressing herself.

"I-It´s different this time…" Luna defended as she lay down on the bed.

When the two feline people were both naked, they approached the squirrel-girl. While the Warcat lay down beside her harem-sister and played with her breasts, Christian got between the rodent´s legs and licked her vagina, making her squirm.

"No, don´t lick me there! It´s yucky!" Luna said. "My mom always said that if a man licked me there, I´d go blind!" Her protests slowly turned into lustful moans.

"Mom doesn´t always know best," Silvia said.

Christian finished licking and asked, "Who´s first?"

Silvia pulled Luna on top of her. "Let me be the first, Master. Let us show her what she´s in for."

The tailed Tamer complied and pushed his penis into the feline´s pussy. While he was pumping into her, she tongue kissed Luna while massaging her ears, causing her to moan. Joining the petting of his new ´girl, Christian played with the base of the squirrel-girl´s tail. Ten minutes of sex, and then Silvia yowled out in orgasm when her master came inside her.

"I hope you´re ready," the Warcat said to the Eva, as her master positioned behind her.

"B-Be gentle…" Luna said as she prepared for the pain.

Christian slowly entered the Eva, and a groan of pain escaped her lips when her master was fully inside of her. He looked down and saw the blood from the shattered hymen cover his phallus. He then began pumping in her, and to make her feel better, he played a lot with her tail´s base. While the two ´girls kept kissing intimately, both rubbed each other´s breasts against each other, moaning each time their nipples connected.

"Ah! AAAAHHHHH!" Luna gasped as she came, her master following a few minutes later.

Feeling their energy seeping away and sleep taking over, all three of them got ready to sleep. "Did you enjoy your first time, Luna?" Christian asked.

The Eva nodded and said, "Eva…" Her eyes then widened when she noticed that her ability to speak was gone. "Eva!"

"Relax, all of us have been through that," Silvia said, referring to Taming shock.

The three then peacefully fell asleep, the feline purring in her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>23:56, somewhere.<em>

A female figure bound by chains was all alone in a place guarded by criminals. She had been in captivity for weeks, and she was starting to tire from all of the experiments on her. This was not what she wanted. She wanted to be free, to fly through the skies, completely with no care in life. She let out a soft moan as she struggled to get free.

_It´s no use…_ she thought. _I think I might die if they keep me here._

She then got an idea, but she was in doubt of if it actually could work. After what the criminals had done to keep her captured, she could not even be able to move things with her mind. So how could she ever hope to call for help?

_I have to at least try, _she thought and tried her best to use her telepathic powers. _Please, someone, anyone… come and save me…_

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 31._

_Kira (Panthress) level 40._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 32._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 31._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 39._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 35._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 25._

_Luna (Eva) level 25._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And here we start the huge amount of chapters with backtracking.<p>

James: Sounds boring.

dopliss: Wait, didn´t Groudon eat you guys?

Jessie: No, we fed him with a big, cherry-formed bomb.

dopliss: Why?

Meowth: They do the same in another Nintendo game series.

dopliss: He´s not a Dodongo!

(Loud growling can be heard)


	24. Chapter 24 A new ally?

**dopliss: To think, there´ll be a new O. C. of mine in this chapter.**

**Jessie: Been a while since you last introduced one, right?**

**dopliss: Just like Christian is based off Red and William is based off Blue, this one will also be based off someone.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>12:47, Sunday.<em>

Christian stretched his arms as he walked out of the Pokécenter. "Alright, I hope you guys are ready for a long~ way back to Cerulean," he said to his harem, who exited right after he did.

"I could make it in a few days," Catherine said. "Too bad none of you are as fast as me."

"And it´s also too bad that we don´t have a Psychic-type among us," Kira sighed. "We could really use one with Teleport right now."

"Well, we could ask one with a Psychic-type to help us out," Silvia suggested.

"So we´re just go all around town all day, asking for someone with a Psychic-type?" Julia asked. "That´s a big waste of time."

"Yeah, it´s not like people with Psychic-types have any traits," Flora stated.

"T-Then what do you call people who wear black suits and caps?" Luna asked.

Christian looked confusedly at her, until the Eva pointed at a person in a black bodysuit of leather that covered all of the body except for the head, which had a black cap with a red R on it, and the person had a mask on, covering the area around the eyes. The person was currently walking into an alley. "Is that… one of Team Rocket?" Blaze asked.

"What´re they doing here?" the tailed Tamer asked. "This calls for investigation."

"Ooh, we´re gonna beat up some bad guy! Yay!" Lightning squealed as they all approached the Rocket member.

The person from Team Rocket looked at the Pokédex he possessed, another grunt on the screen. "So, everything´s going according to plan?" the grunt asked in a strangely high voice.

"Yes, our captured experiment is in no condition to put up a fight," the grunt on the screen answered. "When can we expect your arrival?"

"Just tell the boss I will be there as soon as possible."

The grunt on the screen smirked. "Excellent. Over and out." And then the screen went black.

The grunt placed the ´dex in his pocket and chuckled. "Those fools will rue the day they trusted me."

Just then, the grunt was caught in a headlock from behind and his arms were by another arm and something long and furry. "Alright, time for you and me to talk, little guy," Christian said to him.

"W-Who are you? Release me right now or suffer the wrath of Team Rocket!" the grunt warned.

"I´d be really careful if I were you," the tailed Tamer said pulled him against himself. "I´m pretty skilled in fighting, so watch your mouth."

Just then, Christian felt something small and round on the grunt´s chest, which caused him to moan. Surprised and shocked over this, and having thoughts racing though his mind, the tailed Tamer lost focus and let go of the Rocket grunt, who slapped the boy hard and sent him to the ground. "You pervert!" he screamed and ran away.

Christian just lay on the ground motionlessly while his harem approached him. "What happened there?" Julia asked.

"Why´d you let go of him?" the Warcat asked.

"…Breasts…" Christian blurted out.

"What… breasts? On a man?" the Cheetit asked. "But he was nowhere near being fat."

"Unless… you think that…" the Peekabu began.

"...he´s a girl?" Luna finished.

* * *

><p><em>12:56, another part of town.<em>

The Rocket grunt sat up against a wall, clutching her chest, a deep blush on her face. "Why, that… pervert!" she growled. "Groping my breast like that… I hope he dies!" She stood up and calmed down. "Well, I might as well get going."

She then took out two Pokéballs and released the ´girls inside them. One had pale green skin with darker spots, curly brown hair, hinge-like joints, two antennae sticking out of her forehead, multifaceted eyes, and wearing a yellow top with a matching skirt. The other had long hair with all the colors of the rainbow, wore silky clothes… and that was it. "Are we going soon, Mistress?" the green one asked.

"Yes, so let´s," the Rocket grunt said and began walking out of town with her harem.

* * *

><p><em>15:19, the forest outside of Vermilion City.<em>

Christian and his harem were walking through the woods, undisturbed by any wildlife. "Man, I still can´t believe that it was a girl," Lightning said, referring to the Rocket grunt.

"You´re telling me," Christian said. "I mean, it even looked like she was packing junk."

"Well, whoever she was, she´s outta our lives for now," Catherine said. "I´ll bet we´ll never see her again."

Just as soon as that was said, the tailed Tamer spotted someone on the ground, panting hard. It was the Rocket grunt from before. "Hey, it´s her!" he said and ran over to check on her.

"Looks like you lost the bet," Kira said to the fast feline.

"Good thing I didn´t bet anything," the Cheetit sheepishly laughed as she and her harem-sister caught up with their master.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the grunt.

The grunt looked up and saw the tailed Tamer. "You… the pervert…" she panted.

"Hey, I didn´t know you were a girl," he said to defend himself. "If you haven´t tied the top part too tight or didn´t put anything at your crotch- That reminds me, what _did_ you put at your crotch?"

The grunt sighed. "So you noticed my true gender, huh?" She sat up and took off her mask and cap, revealing long red hair and emerald-green eyes. "And for the record, I am not part of Team Rocket."

"Then why are you disguised as one?"Julia asked.

"It´s quite a long story." She took a deep breath and began. "My name is Lydia Starlight. I work for the league as an undercover spy, infiltrating criminal organizations like Team Rocket and informing my superiors about their actions."

"So you´re an informant," Silvia figured.

"Yes," Lydia nodded. "The league has been curious as to what Team Rocket is doing, so they sent me as an insider to find out. But unfortunately, I haven´t gotten any info out of them, only that they´re working on some secret project."

"What project?" Christian asked.

"Excuse me; are you part of the league?"

"Err, no."

"Well, then stop asking about stuff that doesn´t concern you!" Lydia said rudely.

"How about you and dressing up as a boy, then? Is that a thing that concerns me?" he asked with a frown.

Lydia calmed down and said, "Most female members of Team Rocket are Pokégirls, and I´m afraid that they´ll turn me into one if they knew my true gender."

"Now for the biggest matter: why were you exhausted on the ground here?" Catherine asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I was just in a tough battle with a feral and my Tarantella and Cutiepie were knocked unconscious."

Christian looked up both entries of the Pokégirls that were mentioned.

_**CUTIEPIE, the Sweet Little Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (insect)_

_**Element**__: Bug_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Farm worker_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry_

_**Enhancements**__: Exo- and endoskeleton, very efficient digestive system, small size (3' tall), and low metabolism_

_**Evolves**__: Tomboy (battle stress), Titapod (normal), Applepie (strong diet of apples + orgasm)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. Generally, they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing just like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge-like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for._

_Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepies are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage._

_Cutiepie are much more capable in combat than their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing Pokégirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome Pokégirls for the rest of her harem to finish off._

_Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird Pokégirls are recommended for chasing down a fleeing Cutiepie._

_Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy._

_**TARANTELLA, the Dancing Spider Pokégirl A.K.A. the Upside-Down Spider Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Bug/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (domestic in Golden, Tyroon and Amethyst Continents), Extremely Rare (domestic elsewhere and feral)_

_**Diet**__: Human-style foods, insects, silk_

_**Role**__: Domestic/Industrial and light combat_

_**Libido**__: Low, High with a favored master or after eating masses of silk_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying_

_**Attacks**__: Dance, Leer, Sing, Scratch, Sword Dance, Sting, String Shot_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Web Spinners, Poison Sacs, Can adjust Poison type, Retractable claws_

_**Evolves**__: Wolf Spider (orgasm), Xerablondi (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Called the 'upside-down spider' because of their retractable 'fang', more of a stinger, located where most animal-types would have the base of their tails, and the spinnerets in their head produce their luxurious and silky hair. For this reason, their hair is usually long and either loose or in a single braid. The Tarantella appears as a human girl with an athletic figure about 5.5 - 6 feet (166 - 184 cm) with a B- to C-cup size, both height and bust tending towards the lower end of their ranges. The major difference is the rich and vibrant color of their hair. Their hair can change color as the Tarantella produces different colored silk for weaving, although they have a 'natural' or default hair color, which is often unusual. Their 'fang' is usually retracted and thus almost invisible. Therefore, they are easily confused with Megami, Ingenues, or any almost human-looking Pokégirl. Almost all are skilled weavers and make their own clothes, equipment and home furnishings/decorations out of silk of their own or their sisters' manufacture. They weave their products by hand at a very rapid rate. They are exceedingly haughty about this and are very competitive with other silk manufacturing methods: Arachnae, Spinnertit, Spidergirl, silkworms, other spiders. They enjoy eating such 'inferior products' from damaged silk clothing, even the occasional spider web, and use the food to make a 'much superior product'. Tamers should be aware, if the silk available is more than two to three square yards/meters, the first thing the Tarantella will want to make is a cocoon to enclose herself, her Tamer and possibly a harem-sister or two for some… quality time together._

_The Tarantella can adjust the venom she uses – initially only Sleep Venom, Poison Sting, and the venom that gives the Pokégirl her name. This Tarantism venom is a modification of the Paralysis Venom, except the victim dances wildly and uncontrollably, unable to attack or defend until the poison wears off. Other venoms may be learned. The Tarantella loves to sing and dance, preferably with others. (Don't let them near the wallflowers at the dance!)_

_In combat, she will use her Tarantism venom first, if possible. They do not use their silk for webs, although some use string shot with a prepared line. The claws in her fingers and toes are retractable, but too weak to be suitable for the more advanced claw techniques. Feral Tarantellas will line their dens with silks and retain enough intelligence (and pride) to use their silk products as a lure. Domesticated Tarantellas are often used to manufacture silk items as home industry or in larger facilities, with large groups of Tarantellas or their evolved forms happily working on projects together. Tarantellas and their evolved forms are both haughty and extremely anxious, approaching a full-blown inferiority complex, regarding their spider origins and people's attitudes in general. (Although they agree, the feelings towards Widows are totally justified). When encountering other spider-type Pokégirls, who are 'letting down the side', their insecurity manifests itself as an intense effort to get the other spiders to live up to a higher standard: in combat, Taming and especially making silk products. While this makes them a good choice for Alpha, Tamers need to monitor this, to keep it from becoming too grating for them and their harem. Also of concern to the Tamer is the aftermath of the Tarantella failing to meet her own or another spider-type's high standards. A supportive Tamer, particularly at such times, will earn the Tarantella's complete loyalty._

_There are rumors that the Tarantella and its evolved forms have a venom that combine the effect of Recovery+ and Stamina drinks and Love Sting (with full rather than half effect on a bonded Tamer). The rumors cannot be confirmed, neither the Tarantellas nor their Tamers are talking. Some references to a pre-Sukebe dance called 'the horizontal bop' have been made, but research remains inconclusive._

_[Special note: The spider is spelled tarantula, but the dance is spelled Tarantella]_

"Well, if you ever need an 'outsider' to help you, then give me a call," Christian said and began walking away with his harem. "The name´s Christian Haydon… remember it well."

Lydia looked at Christian as he was leaving, then stood up when he was out of sight and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>21:48.<em>

Lydia had set up a tent and was currently undressing. All the while, she had thought about the boy and his offer to help her if she wanted it. "So, I got a new friend, huh? This might be fun," she mused and released the Tarantella.

"Damn, I always feel so drowsy whenever I get healed in a machine," the spider-like girl said.

Lydia took off her bodysuit, revealing a healthy bust size. "Too drowsy to Tame?" she asked once she was fully naked.

"You know I´m always game," the Bug-type smirked as she got naked. "I got a long thread ready for use. You know what that means…"

"You´re always so kinky, Mary."

The Tarantella laid her mistress down onto her back and got into a 69 position with her. She then began spewing out silk and weaved it into a human-sized cocoon. Once the cocoon was done, both girls began to lick each other´s vagina while inserting fingers into either their partner´s pussy or anus. Both were moaning and squirming in pleasure as their partner worked on them.

"God, this is always so sweet!" Mary moaned. "I´ll come soon!"

"Same here!" Lydia moaned lustfully.

Before anything else could be said or done, both girls came in each other´s face. "It´s too bad that Amy isn´t here – I´d really love the extra company," Lydia said, referring to the Cutiepie.

Mary managed to turn around and face her mistress without breaking the cocoon. "As fun as it sounds, she´ll just make this a cramped space," she said. "By the way, don´t you just love how warm and comfy this thing is?"

"Oh yeah, it feels so nice." Both then yawned, tired after the Taming session. "G´night…" both said and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 31._

_Kira (Panthress) level 40._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 32._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 31._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 39._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 35._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 25._

_Luna (Eva) level 25._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And thus, I´ve made my very first fanservice lemon. But enough about that, let´s introduce Lydia.<p>

_**Name: **__Lydia Starlight._

_**Age: **__19._

_**Author´s nickname: **__The undercover spy._

_**Gender: **__Female._

_**Race: **__Human with Pokégirl genes._

_**Height: **__1.82 M. (5´8")_

_**Weight: **__70 Kg._

_**Appearance: **__Long__red hair; emerald-green eyes._

_**Clothing: **__Black leather bodysuit (think Samus Aran from Metroid – which Nintendo also own – only black); Team Rocket black cap; small mask._

_**Abilities: **__Master of disguise._

_**Weaknesses: **__Shy around boys._

_**Relatives: **__None in-story, but has some Drag King DNA._

_**Bio: **__As said in this chapter, she works under the league to infiltrate any criminal organization and report whatever they are doing. Having inherited her mother´s ability as a Drag King, a Pokégirl who can easily disguise herself as a man, she can disguise herself as a man and act as one perfectly. Due to always acting like a boy, she has developed shyness against real boys and will do anything to avoid any physical contact._

dopliss: You know, I´m starting to run out of jokes to begin and end each chapter.

James: Good, ´cause that means we´re less likely to get violently damaged.

dopliss: (shrugging) I can always do it off-screen.

A/n: I will not write Lydia´s harem members, since she´s a minor character.


	25. Chapter 25 Sadie Pokens Day

**Jessie: Is this a part where all the backtracking will be avoided?**

**dopliss: Why don´t you like the backtracking? I mean, it was no problem in the games, and the anime skipped most of it.**

**James: Yes, but **_**you**_** weren´t there during the endless walking until something happened to the twerps.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own either Nintendo´s version or Metroanime´s version.**

* * *

><p><em>12:37, Monday.<em>

"Well, here we are again," Julia said upon her and her master entering the town before DigTit´s Cave.

"That´s one town down… out of…" Christian said and began counting the amount of towns between Vermilion City and Cerulean City.

"Considering the amount of days it took to get to Vermilion, I´ll bet a bucketful of fish that it´ll take us weeks before we´re in Celadon," the Catgirl sighed.

The tailed Tamer then remembered something. "Speaking of weeks, didn´t that NurseJoy say that Sadie Pokens will happen this week?" he asked his Alpha.

"Yeah, you´re right." Julia looked around and noticed all of the Pokégirls and men working to set up several stands and attractions. "Looks like we arrived just in time. Who knows what new harem-members we´ll get?"

"Or lose, for that matter," Christian said depressingly.

Christian then noticed a lone Pokégirl trying to lift something big and round. She had grayish-blue skin, short blonde hair, red eyes, a nice C-cup, and quite the tall, muscular body. She wore a tank top, blue sneakers, black shorts, and studded, fingerless gloves. Seeing her struggle with the round object caused the goody two-shoes inside of Christian to stir up. He recalled his Catgirl into her ´ball and walked over to the woman.

"Damn! C´mon, you round piece of shit! Move!" the muscular ´girl cursed while attempting to lift the object.

"Hey, do you need any help?" the tailed Tamer asked her.

The girl took a look at him and said, "Sure. By the way it´s going now, this thing will never make it to the stand."

Christian took a hold on the object and managed to help lift it. "Quite heavy. What is this thing, anyway?" he asked.

"It´s a roulette wheel, used for a lottery tomorrow."

"Ah, at Sadie Pokens, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." The girl then thought of something. "Why are you helping me, by the way?"

"I just can´t stop myself from helping a beautiful damsel in distress," he said, causing the girl to blush. "Where´re we putting this thing? My arms are starting to numb."

The two carried the roulette over to a stand and connected it to the back wall. "Thanks for the help… Mr.…" she thanked, trying to fish for a name.

"Haydon. Christian Haydon," the tailed Tamer said. "And you?"

"Oh. My name is Kimmy."

Christian rubbed his chin in thought as he looked Kimmy over. "I think I´ve seen something like you before… Are you an Amachop?"

The muscular girl chuckled. "Close but no cigar. I´m an evolution higher," she said.

Curious about what breed the girl was, he simply scanned her.

_**AMACHOKE, the Muscle-Bound Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Very Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human style with mineral supplements_

_**Role**__: Physical Labor, particularly in construction_

_**Libido**__: __Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Earthquake, Headbutt, Focus_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced density (x3), Enhanced Strength (x14), Enhanced Durability (x8), reinforced musculoskeletal structure_

_**Disadvantages**__: Inability to Swim_

_**Evolves**__: Amachamp (Battle Stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: Amachop (normal)_

_Evolution changes all girls, and few change more than the Amachop when she finally gets enough experience to evolve into an Amachoke. Shooting up a full three feet in height, the startling new size of the Pokégirl has unnerved some Tamers, who now have to look up at a Pokégirl they once had to look down to. Of course, this is often forgiven after becoming eyelevel with the Amachoke's new bust line, which has grown into a hefty C-cup. This, combined with the fact that an Amachoke's muscles no longer bulge about her body like it did when she was an Amachop, makes the Amachoke much more visually appealing, and the Pokégirl herself knows this._

_In fact, the newly evolved Pokégirl is so obvious in showing off her new body and how beautiful it was compared to her old one that it borders on narcissism. If there's a chance that she can promote her new body, she'll take it and often put down anyone that disagrees with her both verbally and physically. This has caused quite a few squabbles between Amachokes and their harem-sisters; particularly the ones who are more well-endowed than the Amachoke, flaunting their assets despite the Amachoke's new body. Other than her desire to show off, Amachoke is very much unchanged from Amachop, desiring to train to improve her strength and get stronger._

_That aspect in itself is frightening to some, considering an Amachoke could, with effort, lift a full ton of weight above her head. This and her tough skin make her forgo any form of martial arts, believing and often backing up the fact that she can take a hit with ease and return it with enough strength to send all but the heaviest and strongest of Pokégirls flying. Of course, her body still sinks like a rock, so it's useless trying to have the girl swim, though that same density allows her easier movement through the water. Their new size and muscles also mean she's heavier, and it's to the point now that it's suggested that she no longer Tames on top._

_In battle, Amachokes handle themselves much like their younger forms, tossing in all their strength into a match. This makes them very scary fighters, as anything physical is nearly useless against them and such the power of their strength that almost any ´girl behind a full powered punch of an Amachoke is often considered to be lucky to still be alive. However, this also leaves the Amachoke with a large glaring weakness for when she fights anyone who fights using non-physical abilities, particularly when Ghosts are concerned, with most of them having the ability of phasing through the muscled Pokégirl. The overreliance of strength also shows when compared to some of the techniques of other Pokégirls, though the Amachoke still boasts that it'll take a lot more than a bunch of fancy movements to take down her power._

_Sexually, Amachokes wants to be admired. With her new body, she wants her Tamer (and harem-sisters, when willing) to pay attention to her, particularly her new breasts. A good Tamer can bring his Pokégirl to orgasm by massaging them without even touching between the Pokégirls legs, the love and attention to her sore muscles pleasing the Amachoke and often making her just as randy as if she had caught a face full of Lust Dust. However, where with her previous form it was suggested, Amachokes require restraints. Any Tamer who doesn't use them will, in all likelihood, end up crushed by their Pokégirl´s fantastic strength._

_Feral Amachokes are a bit more dangerous than their sister Amachops. While Amachops are intelligent and aggressive when feral, Amachokes suffer a much lower intelligence, coupled with narcissism and the lack of control they issue over their strength, disturbing ANY feral Amachoke when she's paying attention to herself in a reflective surface is just like walking into known Widow territory: just asking for trouble. It's often suggested to have a strong Magic or Psychic Pokégirl on hand when facing any feral Amachoke._

_Threshold Amachokes are not unheard of, but quite rare, as most girls don't pass by the younger stage of Amachop. Those that do, however, often pick up the narcissism quality of their new forms, first with the same training and desire to get stronger as the Amachop following soon after. Just like Amachop, Threshold Amachokes have no idea just how to control their strength and are often afraid of touching anything for fear they might break it._

"So, what, are you only here to set up the place or are you planning on participating in tomorrow´s events?" Christian asked as he put away his ´dex.

"Both," the Amachoke shrugged. "I´m kind of looking for a cute guy who can help me train."

_They got it right on the narcissism remark,_ he thought and sweat-dropped. "By the way, the ´dex said your breed can lift a full ton, so how much does that roulette weight?"

"A bit over a ton, I guess."

"Well, see ya tomorrow, maybe," he said and left for the Pokécenter to train.

"Thanks again, by the way!" she shouted after him.

* * *

><p><em>13:46, Tuesday, Christian´s subconscious.<em>

_Christian was all alone in a completely white void. There was not a single person in sight and not a single sound to be heard._

_{…Help…}_

_Something broke the silence for a second and caused the tailed Tamer to look around in confusion. "Who´s there?" he asked._

_What he got as an answer was a pained moan from something feminine._

_{…Help…}_

_He then vaguely saw an outline of a person in chains. He tilted his head in wonder and tried to ask-_

_BEEEEEP!_

* * *

><p><em>13:47, reality.<em>

Christian literally jumped out of bed in shock from the sound that woke him up and landed on the floor. He got up and shouted," What the hell was that?"

"Someone with a foghorn. So, I guess it was someone outside."

He turned and saw a fully dressed Julia. "Good to see you´re up," he said. "Are the others out of their ´balls as well?"

"Yup, every single one of them," she answered.

He got dressed and looked out of the window. Down below on the streets he could see hundreds of people drinking, flirting, participating in the several attractions, and even see someone Taming in the alleys visible. "Some people just got no shame," he muttered to himself.

He turned around and saw the rest of his harem greet him with smiles. "Morning, Master," Kira said.

"I don´t know if you´re allowed to call me that anymore," he said depressingly.

"What? Why?" Catherine asked.

"You know what day it is. All of you are free to leave me."

"What´re you talking about?" Blaze asked, angered by how bluntly he said it. "As if any of us would ever leave you!"

"Sorry… but it´s not like I can stop anyone from taking you." Christian took one of the Pokéballs and tried to recall one of his girls, but it was futile. He put it and the other ´balls on the table and walked over to the door. "You can leave me or you can stay… it´s your decisions." And then he left.

The harem just stood there, speechless from what their master had just said. "He must be outta his mind," Flora said. "There´s no way we will leave him."

"That´s right, Flora!" the Panthress agreed. "I mean, after how much kindness he´s shown us, who here actually wants to leave him for someone else?"

"Certainly not me!" the Catgirl said. "After making me his Alpha and comforting me after my abortion, he thinks I´ll leave him? Not on my life!"

"I-I don´t wanna leave him either…" Luna said. "He was very kind to me, even though I wasn´t his. I-I want to r-repay the favor."

"Yeah, I´ll stay too!" the Ivywhore said. "I´m not just a flower you pluck, keep for a while, and then give to someone else."

"After getting me away from that asshole of a master I had before, how could I ever leave him now?" the Charmelons asked. "He´s keeping me around, no questions asked."

"And he´s the only man I would never tear apart and eat! It is _impossible_ for me to find someone else!" Kira said.

The only ones who were silent were Catherine, Silvia and Lightning. "Aren´t you gonna say something?" Julia asked.

"Well, we don´t know if there´re someone better than him," the Peekabu stated.

"It´s pretty common of someone to allow his ´girls to leave him during Sadie Pokens," the Warcat stated.

"I´m pretty much used to this," the Cheetit said.

"WHAT?" Julia shouted. "Are you three stupid? Are you just gonna leave him like it´s no big deal? That´s bullshit!"

"Hey, he´s just doing what any normal Tamer would do. It´s no big deal," the muscular feline said.

"But he´s NOT any normal Tamer!" the black-furred feline protested. "He´s the one person that you would willingly die for, no matter what!"

"It´s not like there´s anything special about him," the electric rodent stated.

"Wrong!" Flora said. "You think he´s like any normal Tamer? How many 'normal' Tamers do you know who cries for the death of someone he only knew for a week?"

The three were interested in what was just blurted out; the same could be applied to Luna. "What does that mean?" all four of them asked at once.

Julia became incredibly depressed as she told her unknowing harem-sisters, "You see, before you two joined us, Catherine and Silvia, there were five of us. The last one was called Aqua, a Vaporita that he helped. Even though he only knew her for a week, he formed a deep bond with her. And when she was killed, well… Master was utterly crushed."

Lightning looked like she was ready to cry; Silvia looked down in sadness; Luna was wiping away some tears from her eyes. But the biggest reaction was what Catherine did: walk out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>13:57, downtown.<em>

Christian stood in front of the stand with the roulette that he had helped Kimmy moving. He noticed a sign next to the stand, and on it were several images, each showing what prize they would give. There were no images showing that you would not win anything, so the game was literally a win-win situation. He sat down and paid a small fee to play the game.

"Hi, Master."

He turned and was met by Catherine. The fast feline had a sadness written all over her face. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No… I just heard about your Vaporita…" she said.

His eyes widened when he heard that, and then they softened. "So, you know about her, huh?"

"Yeah… and you know what?"

"What?"

The Cheetit then hugged her master tightly. "After hearing how you lost one of your loved ones, how could we ever leave you? We´ll never leave you, Master… not if it´ll break your heart."

He was highly surprised by those words, and they caused a few tears to leave his eyes. "Thank you… I guess I was pretty stupid to give you the option of leaving."

"No, it´s okay. You were just thinking of what we wanted to do."

"Oi! Not to interrupt your emotional quality time," the man in charge of the stand said, gaining the tailed Tamer´s attention, "but you won this." He gave the boy a small crystal.

"Um… what have I won?" Christian asked.

"It´s a Mana Crystal. It´s like an evolution stone, but it´s very rare."

Christian nodded and left the stand with his Cheetit. Walking over to a nearby food stand, he spotted a familiar face. "Hey, nice to see you again!" he smiled. "Having fun, Kimmy?"

The Amachoke looked at the one who was talking to her and smiled. "Hey, having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, just won a prize," he said.

"Do you know her, Master?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I helped her with lifting something for one of the stands yesterday. Catherine, meet Kimmy. Kimmy, meet Catherine," he introduced.

The Cheetit then noticed three beer bottles standing on the table next to the Amachoke. "Have you drunk all of those?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kimmy sheepishly admitted with a hic. "I have always been a bit of a drunk. Want one?"

Christian held up his hands in refusal. "No thanks, I don´t drink," he said.

"C´mon, Master – it´s a day of celebration!" Catherine said and took one of the bottles. "Time for the baby to have its bottle!" she laughed as she forced her master to drink the alcohol.

"Looks like I found out who´s the party person in your harem," Kimmy laughed.

"There! Don´t you feel more in the need to party?" the fast feline asked once she removed the empty bottle from her master´s mouth.

Not two seconds later, Christian began acting very weird. His eyes became unfocused, a goofy grin spread across his face, and his face turned red. He looked at Kimmy and said, "Y´know, you´re quite the schexchy woman…! Doesch your maschter ever tell you your muschclesch make you look gorgeousch?"

Both Pokégirls sweat-dropped when hearing this, not expecting something like that coming from a person who only have had one bottle of beer. "Um, are you alright?" the Amachoke asked.

"I´m right asch rain! More fine than a… uh… a fine!" he rambled.

"I… think we should take him back to his room," the Cheetit suggested. Both females nodded and led the tailed Tamer back to his rented room.

* * *

><p><em>14:06, Christian´s room.<em>

"Looks like they´re having fun down there," Blaze stated, bored by sitting still all day in the room.

"Well, we can either go down there to join the fun and leave our master, or we can stay here and make him happy," Silvia said.

Just then, Catherine and Kimmy entered the room with the drunken Christian. "Hello, ladies! Daddy´s home!" the latter shouted upon entry.

A long silence lasted when the harem heard this, until Julia broke it by asking, "How much did he drink?"

"One bottle," the Cheetit bluntly answered.

"How big a bottle?" Kira asked.

"50 cl., I guess."

"But… that´s impossible…" the Catgirl said.

"You know, we could really usche another schtrongwoman on the team," Christian said and groped Kimmy´s breasts. "I mean, Schilvia´sch alright, but you can alwaysch have schome exchtra muschcle on the team."

"Uh, is he usually this… needy?" the Amachoke asked.

"No. Usually, we´re the ones to initiate the Taming sessions," Lightning said.

* * *

><p><em>09:35, Wednesday.<em>

Christian slowly opened his eyes, was greeted by a thundering headache, and sat up while rubbing his temples. He looked to his right and saw his Panthress lay with her eyes slightly opened. "Oh shit, my head hurts like hell," he whispered. "What happened last night?"

"Actually, it took the entire day," Kira said, sitting up as well.

"What?"

"After you came back, you lured the Amachoke into a Taming session along with me and ´balled the others. After she came, she said she wanted you to be her master. And then we spent the rest of the day fucking like crazy." The feline smirked. "You should drink more often."

"The reason I don´t drink is ´cause my blood can´t handle it. One small bottle is like six of them." He looked at his left and saw the sleeping Amachoke. "So, I guess Kimmy is part of the harem now."

"Indeed. I´m surprised that you could have her on top of you without getting squished flat."

"Well, I am pretty durable."

Kimmy was still sleeping soundly, drooling because she dreamt of the Taming session she just had. "Oh god, his tongue is amazing…" she muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 32._

_Kira (Panthress) level 41._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 33._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 40._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 36._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 26._

_Luna (Eva) level 26._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Here´s a lesson for all you kids reading this (ha, I doubt it): alcohol is dangerous.<p>

Jessie: The more you drink, the more you get in your blood.

James: The more you get in your blood, the more brain cells die.

Meowth: The more brain cells die, the dumber you get.

dopliss: And that´s awesome!


	26. Chapter 26 Battles

**(Jessie, James and Meowth looks at Groudon´s Pokéball)**

**Jessie: Now´s our chance. Let´s take it and give it to the boss.**

**(Team Rocket closes in on their target, but fall down the hole that leads to Japan)**

**Disclaimer: dopliss own only his stories and characters.**

* * *

><p><em>14:52, Wednesday.<em>

Our heroes were once again on the way back to Pewter City, this time on their way to the shopper´s Heaven on Earth known as Celadon City. "We´ll be at DigTit´s Cave soon," Christian said.

"Great, another annoying breeze to go through," Kira groaned. "I´ll bet it´s gonna be like last time."

"It´ll not be a total waste of time," Silvia countered. "Remember, some of us are a bit under-leveled."

"So, if any ferals show up, we´ll just leave them to Lightning and Luna," Julia said.

"Just leave them to us!" the Peekabu said enthusiastically.

"Um… yeah," the Eva silently agreed.

"Hey, Catherine, can´t you run ahead and tell us how far we are from the cave?" Blaze asked the fast feline.

"No need for that," the Cheetit stated.

"Why?"

"´Cause we´re already here!" Catherine said and pointed ahead of them.

"So, are you two ready?" the tailed Tamer asked the two rodents.

"Yup!" Lightning said.

"Y-Yes…" Luna stuttered.

"Good, then let´s go." And with that said, they all entered the small cave.

Surrounded by darkness, the group´s only source of light was once again the Charmelon´s burning tail. "Can you see anyone?" Flora asked.

"Well, remember how there were only one DigTit and one DigTitTrio?" the Warcat asked.

"Yeah. What, are you saying the numbers doubled?"

"More like quintupled."

Just then, twenty black eyes could be seen in the darkness of the cave. "They´re Ground-types, Lightning – I hope you can manage," Christian said.

"So do I," the Peekabu gulped.

The two rodents charged at their opponents. Lightning tackled one of the DigTits to the ground and followed up with a strong electric shock, which did less damage due to type advantage. The downed Ground-type threw her opponent off of her and slashed at her with her claws. Two other DigTits and two DigTitTrios piled on top of the Peekabu and slashed at her like crazy.

Luna, however, was faring off worse. Due to neither having a type advantage nor a type disadvantage, she was attacked ferociously by the remaining three DigTitTrios and two DigTits. As she watched one of the triple-breasted ferals reel back to deliver a strong Slash attack, the Eva reacted quickly and threw a handful of dirt into the feral´s eyes, using her Sand Attack. She then got up and threw the blinded opponent at the other ferals.

The cave was then illuminated by a yellow flash of electricity, courtesy of Lightning, who electrocuted all five of her opponents. She then got up, bashed the two DigTitTrios´ heads together, munched a DigTit in the stomach, picked her up and used her as a makeshift club against the last two, knocking them out. She then panted while overlooking her body full of scratches.

The Eva began to run faster around her opponents, using her Agility move in order to confuse and exhaust the ferals. One of the DigTitTrios made the mistake of using Earthquake, stomping hard to make the ground shake. While the rodent managed to avoid losing balance by jumping several times while moving, the ferals fell off of their feet and onto their backs. Once the shaking stopped and the last feral looked around in confusion, Luna tackled the DigTitTrio to the ground and punched her in the head, knocking her out. She then quickly did the same to the other ferals before they had the chance to get up.

While the other members of the harem captured the ferals, Christian scanned the two rodents. "Mm-hmm, this looks good," he said. "Both of you grew five levels."

"Yay!" Lightning squealed and hugged the Eva. "Did you hear that, Luna? We´ve gotten stronger!"

"Um… hurray…?" the Eva said, confused.

"Nice job, you two," Kimmy congratulated. "There were moments where I would´ve jumped in to the rescue."

"I always knew you two could do it," the tailed Tamer praised.

"T-Thanks, Master," Luna said, blushing.

* * *

><p><em>09:59, Thursday.<em>

Christian woke up and was greeted by a mass of red hair. He smiled as he stroked his Charmelon´s back, slowly and gently waking her up. "Morning, my scaly lover," he greeted.

Blaze smiled back at her master. "Is it me, or do you get better in bed each night?" she asked. "When do you think I´ll evolve?"

"I think it´ll come in time," he said and kissed her on the lips. "But no matter what any of you evolve into, remember that I still love you all equally."

Both got up and dressed, and then they packed all of their belongings and went on the move again. "We should arrive at Pewter today," he said.

"And then we´ll have to travel for days before we reach Cerulean City," Blaze sighed, "followed by a trip that´s God-knows-how long."

"Too bad my mom wasn´t like Catherine, otherwise we´ll be about halfway by-"

"DOWN!" the Charmelons screamed as she tackled her master down. Both looked up and saw a purple blob fly over them and hitting a tree. "A Poison attack!" she said.

Both got up, looked at where the blob came from, and were greeted by a frightening sight. The attacker had the upper body of a muscular woman with strange markings and chitinous armor on her arms. The truly frightening part about this Pokégirl was what was below her waist: a giant scorpion body! Six insect leg and two pairs of claws, the upper blunter than the lower, and a long stinger tail hovering over her! Christian immediately scanned the beast.

_**SCORPIAGIRL, the Pathmaker Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid Tauric Metamorph (scorpion)_

_**Element**__: Bug/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Role**__: Lumberjack, land reclamation_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian, heavy wood content. Will also accept Pokéchow if nothing else is available_

_**Libido**__: Low (Rises after an intense battle)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Ground, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Glare, Mega Punch, Poison, Rapid Sting, Sabre Claw, *Vice Grip, *Soften Sting_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x8), Exo-Skeleton, Scorpion-like lower body, Light metamorphic abilities, Poison producing capacity, Ability to convert cellulose into constructive materials_

_**Evolves**__: Romanticide (Cat E-Medal & Shiny Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Spinnertit (Round Stone)_

_Scorpiagirls were once thought to be extinct. During the Revenge War, they acted as path clearers through woodland areas, removing trees and creating assault paths for fortresses and towns controlled by humans, using Soften Sting to help weaken fortress walls to allow for easier break-ins. Hiding in the environment became extremely difficult thanks to these creatures. For years it was unexplained as to why a scorpion-based creature would eat wood – however, a raid on a Sukebe-controlled lab revealed that, with some girls, he added an extra genetic code to them, such as locust DNA in his Wasp Pokégirls, and termite DNA in his Scorpiagirls. This discovery came after the war, as the Scorpiagirls were destroyed en masse by human forces after the death of Pokégirl General Selket the Swarm and Sukebe's supposed death. For years it was thought that they were extinct, until several of them began reappearing in various Leagues. The first rediscovery of these Pokégirls occurred in 280 AS, when a Scorpiagirl was seen battling a Water-type Pokégirl on a shoreline of the Crescent League. Since then, there have been sightings of them in the Indigo, Johto, Capital, Noir, Slot, and Forest Leagues. There have also been rumored sightings of them in the Tropic and Crimson Leagues, as well. _

_For the longest time, it was thought that no Pokégirl evolved into the Scorpiagirl. However, after the discovery of the Round Stone, it was revealed that Spinnertits could evolve into Scorpiagirls. Testing has proven that Spinnertits have always had this ability; it's just that no one in authority knew about this evolutionary process until just recently. A study of feral Spinnertits in an area known to have Round Stones in it, followed by a domestic-born Spinnertit who, with permission from herself and her Tamer, was evolved with a Round Stone, therefore used to prove this._

_Scorpiagirls are large Pokégirls. Their lower bodies are large, resembling the breed they are primarily based on (similar to the Arachnae's tauric form), with six arachnid legs and two sets of large, powerful claws. The upper set of pincher claws are blunter, allowing for powerful gripping attacks, while the lower set are sharper, more scissor-like and capable of strong cutting attacks. Their backs are long enough and strong enough to hold a person on them, a long, segmented tail with a long stinger at the end. Their tails, which are as long as their entire body in 'scorpiontaur form', are usually carried in a curve so that the stinger is over their heads. This gives them a wide radius of attack. The stinger is made of an organic metal and is hollow, connected to poison sacs in the tail. Their powerful stingers were part of the reason why they were hunted during the Revenge War, as they were weapons capable of piercing even Rock-types and Steel-types. The Scorpiagirl's upper body is that of a tall, muscular woman with unusual markings on her body, a light frame of chitinous armor around her torso and partially down her human arms. They are tauric Pokégirls, similar to the Arachnae, and can morph into a more human-like form for Taming. In this form, they are seven-feet tall on average, with powerful, muscular legs. The only scorpion-like part they retain in this form is the chitinous armoring on their back and a slightly shorter version of their tails._

_In combat, Scorpiagirls tend to be aggressive. They seek to close with their opponents quickly so as to bring them within striking range of her pincher claws and tail. They can use their tail and claws to strike with the force of a Mega Punch, although their favored tactic is to grip with their blunter claws and strike repeatedly with their tails. Their scissor-like claws are capable of cutting through stone, their tail stingers sharp enough to slash metal. In addition to Soften Sting and Vice Grip, they can also shoot toxic venom out as a mid-range projectile attack. Their major weakness is that their exoskeleton, especially in their tauric form, retains heat quite efficiently. They overheat quickly in battles with Fire-types._

_Combat is not the only use of the Scorpiagirl, however. The chitinous armoring on their humanoid upper torso extends down to the wrists of the Pokégirl. Because of the heavy cellulose in their diet, Scorpiagirls can take some of that cellulose matter and convert it into a strong, dense, high-tensile organic polymer. They can then extrude it through the hollow chitin tubes in their wrists. They can shape it with their hands, and use it for various purposes. It hardens in minutes, making it useful for construction and for immobilizing prisoners. As they actually proved useful now in constructive purposes rather than just threatening and destructive purposes, laws against hunting them were passed._

_Scorpiagirls tend to have low libidos and very casual demeanors, although there have been several recorded cases where Scorpiagirls become more affectionate and passionate after a tough battle. They prefer greatly to be on top, mainly because their tails in their Taming form make it difficult for them to sleep on their backs. For safety's sake, it's best to restrain a Scorpiagirl's tail in some way during Taming, as it tends to lash about while in spasms of pleasure._

_Feral cases of Scorpiagirls are rare, but they have been reported. They are skittish, tense creatures when feral, and tend to respond to new stimuli with a 'sting first, analyze later' method, especially during confrontations. So far, only three cases of human girls thresholding into Scorpiagirls have been recorded, all in the Crescent League where they were first rediscovered._

_*__**Vice Grip **__(ATK+EFT) – The Pokégirl grabs onto the opponent with her gripping claws, squeezing the opponent over and over._

_*__**Soften Sting **__(ATK+EFT) – The Pokégirl lashes out with her stinger. Venom is injected through the metallic, hollow stinger into the target that can undo the effects of Harden and Unmovable. It can also make certain materials become easier to destroy, 'softening' the materials enough for them to be demolished with weaker attacks._

"Ugh, those legs creep me out…" Christian shuddered.

Blaze, however, was not intimidated. "Ha! You dare challenge me and my master?" she asked the feral. "See my tail? See how there´s a flame? That spells your doom, bug-chick!" She smirked.

"Good luck."

The lizard looked back over her shoulder at her master. "Get one of the others out, just to be safe."

He nodded and released Julia, who gasped when she saw the Bug-type. "What is THAT?" she asked.

"_That_ is soon either burned to ashes or caught in a ´ball," Blaze bragged. "Let´s go!" And with that said, she let her hands catch fire and charged at her opponent.

The Bug-type swiped at her opponent with both right claws, but the Charmelons rolled to dodge under them and sent a flaming fist into the underside of the tauric body. The Scorpiagirl screamed in pain and leapt away from the lizard. The arachnid girl then fired another purple blob from her tail at her opponent, but Blaze dodged to the side and retaliated with a Fireball, which hit and burned the human torso badly.

"Way to go, Blaze!" the Catgirl cheered.

The Scorpiagirl heard the outburst and leaped over to right in front of the tailed Tamer and his Alpha. Julia was paralyzed with shock as she stared at the big beast. The Bug-type reeled back her tail, aimed at the shocked feline, and thrust at her…

The Catgirl´s eyes widened as blood were spread on the ground. Never before has she ever been this much afraid in her life. She stared in horror at the stinger-

-that went all the way through her master´s right side of his chest! He coughed up blood as he tried to restrain the feral´s tail. The Scorpiagirl got aggravated by the tailed Tamer´s sacrifice and flung him off of her tail and into a tree.

"MASTER!" Julia gasped as she ran over to check on him.

The feral aimed her tail again, intending to use her Poison attack. When she tried to move it, however, she noticed that something was restraining it. She turned her head and saw Blaze holding the tail. "Die, bitch!" the lizard cursed as she jumped up on her opponent´s back and then rammed the stinger into the Bug-type´s neck! While the feral was choking, the Charmelons leapt off of her and used Flamethrower to incinerate the dying Scorpiagirl.

"Master, hang on!" the Catgirl begged. "You´ll manage! You´re NOT gonna die, okay?"

Blaze rushed over to her master and harem-sister and said, "We need to get him to a hospital, and fast!"

Julia looked at the Pokéballs on his belt. "Which one of them is Catherine´s?"

The Charmelons took one of them and pressed the 'release' button, and was fortunate that it was the Cheetit who emerged. The fast feline gasped in shock when she laid eyes on her master. "What happened?" she asked. "Who did this?"

"Doesn´t matter!" Julia said as she held a finger on both her own and Blaze´s ´ball. "Get him to a hospital in Pewter as fast as you can! Our master´s life hangs in the balance!" And with that said, she pressed the 'recall' buttons, leaving the Cheetit alone with her master.

Catherine quickly picked up her master bridal style and ran as fast as she could. "Master, hang on!" she said. "You´ll make it, even if it´s the last thing I´ll do!"

* * *

><p><em>16:42, unknown location.<em>

A lone figure sat in a meditative pose, no one else around to disturb. The person then felt something and stood up in shock. "This is not good," the person muttered. "If he dies, then there´s no one else to save her."

{…Help… me…} a voice sounded in the person´s head.

"I know, I know! But if I go, then there´s a high chance I´ll get caught, too."

"Need more of my help, Moantwo?"

The figure known as Moantwo turned and saw another figure appear out of thin air. "You again?" she asked.

"You sure seem eager to get her back," the new figure smiled playfully. "Planning to Tame her?"

"I got other intentions than what you believe," Moantwo said, obviously offended. "And do you really think I would stoop that low?"

"Well… I have seen you on the lower half of some things."

Moantwo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Have you been spying on me when I was Taming with humans?"

The figure shrugged. "I was out of DVDs, and the magazines I found were all sticky."

"That´s not the point," Moantwo said, changing subject. "The point is, we need to keep him alive. At least until he´s saved her."

"Do you really want him to save her?"

"It´s at least better than letting her stay with _them_," Moantwo said.

The figure scratched her chin in consideration. "Can you see into the future about when he´ll die?"

Moantwo concentrated deeply. When she had the answer, she said, "Monday at noon."

"I think I can change that… by saving him."

"You can do that?"

The figure cackled and said, "If I can´t save him, then I´ll eat the legendary birds!" And with that said, the figure slowly dematerialized away, using a unique way of teleporting.

Moantwo folded her hands together in a prayer. "May the gods help him get another chance at life," she begged.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Catgirl), {Alpha} level 32._

_Kira (Panthress) level 41._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 35._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 40._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 36._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 31._

_Luna (Eva) level 31._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

* * *

><p>(Team Rocket looks down the hole in Japan)<p>

Jessie: Alright, guys. If we came here from falling into the hole, then we should be able to return if we jump into this one.

Team Rocket: (while jumping down the hole) GERONIMO!

(At the other side of the hole, dopliss looks at it)

dopliss: How the hell am I gonna fill this?

(Groudon kneels down over the hole)

dopliss: Oh god, this is gonna smell.

(Team Rocket emerges from the hole and looks up in horror)


	27. Chapter 27 Fight to the end!

**dopliss: While Team Rocket is taking a shower, I am here to tell a joke. (turns to Groudon) Hey, Groudon, what is an Eskimo's favorite card game?**

**Groudon: Grou?**

**dopliss: Artic**_**uno**_**!**

**(Groudon use Glare! It´s very effective!)**

**Disclaimer: Only my stories and characters are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>12:43, Saturday.<em>

Silence reigned in Pewter City´s hospital. Waiting outside of a certain tailed Tamer´s operation room, all very depressed, not saying anything at all, Christian´s entire harem sat on the chairs around, not moving at all. All of them looked expectantly at the lighted sign reading 'operation' above the door, worried for the outcome. The light in the sign then turned off, and seconds later, a NurseJoy exited the room.

"Well?" Julia asked, obviously the most worried of the harem.

The Joy took off her bloodstained gloves and said, "We´ve managed to fix the holes the stinger made, but…"

"But what?" Luna asked.

"Both of his lungs have been badly poisoned. We have no choice but to remove them, but… we have no other lungs to transfer to him that fits his blood type."

"What do you mean, you don´t?" Kira asked in shock.

"No one has donated any organs, and our next shipment is on Wednesday – by then, it might be too late."

"Then, why don´t you take one of my lungs?" the Catgirl asked. "Or Kira´s, or Catherine´s, or Silvia´s?"

"We´ve checked your blood types back when you last where here – and none of you fit his, sadly."

"So, what, isn´t there anything we can do?" Lightning asked.

The Joy looked depressingly at the floor. "Not unless a miracle happens." She looked back up at the harem. "You can see him now."

The harem nodded and all walked through the door. When they entered the room, they saw their master on a hospital bed, unconscious, his chest held open by needles, and a respirator over his nose and mouth. The feline Pokegirls´ ears drooped at the sight of him. "Master…" Catherine whispered in pity.

"He looks so weak like that… That´s so unusual for him…" Silvia muttered.

Blaze tightened her left hand into a fist, her claws almost burrowing into her palm. "Why couldn´t it have been one of us, instead?" she asked no one in particular. "We could´ve been healed easily."

Julia walked up to the tailed Tamer and brushed his right cheek with the back of her left hand. "You shouldn´t have saved me from that Bug-type…" she muttered.

"Do you wanna be alone with him?" Flora asked.

At the Catgirl´s nod, the rest of the harem left her alone with their unconscious master. For minutes, she just sat there in silence, looking at her master. "I can´t believe this happened," she whispered. "And here I thought we´d be together for years. If only there was some way for you to be cured… I would give my life for it." Tears began flowing down her eyes and her voice began sounding strained. "It should´ve been me who took that hit… not you…" She took his right hand in hers. "Please, Master- Christian… don´t die… Please don´t die…" Small sobs emerged from her. "I don´t know what to do without you…! If you die… what´ll become of me and the others…? For the love of God, please don´t die…!" She closed her eyes and cried.

She then felt something weakly grabbing hold of her hand. She looked at what was holding her, and saw that it was Christian´s. her eyes widened as she looked at his face. His eyes were open, looking at her, and leaking tears. Before he lost consciousness, he sent a message to her via their Delta bond – and that message shocked her beyond belief.

{Sorry that I let you down…}

She let go of him and just stood there, completely shocked. She did not even cry. She just walked out of the room.

Outside of the room, the rest of the harem sat down in silence as they waited for their Alpha. Out of all of them, Catherine was the least depressed. _So, another one leaves me, huh? Typical. I should´ve seen it coming._

Their heads all looked at the door to the room when Julia came out, then they noticed her shocked expression. "What´s wrong?" Silvia asked.

"He… he… he let _me _down…?" she asked herself quietly.

"Come again?" Kimmy asked.

"He… said he let _us _down, not the other way around."

"What? Why?" Blaze asked.

"Remember, it´s Master we´re talking about," Flora reminded.

"Excuse me…"

The harem looked at the one who spoke: another NurseJoy. This one had purely red hair instead of the more common pink. "If you plan on saving that Tamer of yours, then I have an idea," she said.

The harem members all looked at the Joy with wide eyes. "You know a way to save him? Tell us!" Julia begged.

The Joy nodded and said, "It is possible for us to buy metallic lungs that can be used on anyone. I bet those can save his life. The downside is, they cost 800k, and the buyer wants them in cash."

"Damn. Master is the only one who knows the code to his account," the Cheetit cursed.

"There is another way," the Joy continued. "There is a Battle Tent in this town, and the winner is awarded one million SLC."

"Um… 'Battle Tent'?" Luna asked.

"I´ve heard of those," Kimmy said. "Battle Tents are like small arcades – you can win something by fighting other Pokégirls under special rules."

"Yes," the Joy nodded and pulled out a flyer from her pocket. "And according to this, the rules are…" She gave it to Kira, who read it out loud.

"'Any Tamer who plans on entering must only use one Normal-type Pokégirl for combat. The contestant will enter three battles against other Normal-types, with a time limit on ten minutes. Any evolutions that may take place and possibly change the Pokégirl´s type will not result to disqualification.'" She looked up. "That´s all it says."

"But, the only Normal-types in our group are Julia and Catherine," Lightning stated.

"And I bet we won´t even be allowed to enter without a master," Flora said depressingly.

Catherine looked out of the window and saw something – or rather, someone – interesting: a red-haired woman in a black leather bodysuit. _Isn´t that… that Lydia lady? _Getting an idea in her head, she dashed at high speed out of the hospital and in front of the woman, who jumped in shock.

"W-What do you want?" she asked.

"Hi again," the Cheetit said quickly.

The undercover spy was confused by those two words. "Um… have we met?"

"My master has cat ears and a tail."

A fictional light bulb blinked above Lydia´s head as she remembered. "Oh yeah – you´re that pervert´s Cheetit!" she said.

The fast feline groaned. "He´s not a pervert." Her ears dropped and her eyes softened. "…But he is dying…"

"What?" Lydia gasped.

"Listen, it´s a long story, but we really need your help to save his life." Catherine folded her hands together in a begging manner. "Please help us! Please, please, please!"

The undercover spy scratched her chin in thought. "Okay… tell me what´s going on."

* * *

><p><em>15:26.<em>

"Where do you think Catherine went?" Kimmy asked Kira.

The Panthress shrugged. "Who knows?"

Just then, Lydia walked into the waiting room that Christian´s harem was in, now dressed in a cyan t-shirt, purple pants, and blue sneakers. "Hello there. Remember me?" she asked them.

The harem looked at the red-haired woman. "Yeah, you´re that Team Rocket spy," Blaze said.

"Err… I´m spying _on _Team Rocket, not _for_ them," Lydia said with a sweat-drop on her head.

"What do you want here?" Silvia asked.

The undercover spy clasped her hands together. "I heard about your master, and I´ve decided to help you."

Julia stood up. "What? Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." Lydia smiled at them. "I´m not gonna participate in the Battle Tent, but I can help one of you disguise yourself as your master." She looked over her shoulder and motioned to someone with her hand.

The person who walked into the room was someone who looked exactly like Christian. "Isn´t this quite the disguise?" he asked.

"Um… who are you?" Flora asked.

The Christian lookalike pulled at some loose skin at his neck, revealing his face to be a mask, and pulled it off, revealing the head of the tailed Tamer´s Cheetit. "Forgotten me already?" she asked while giggling.

"That disguise is flawless!" Lightning gasped. "Even the voice sounds like his!"

"The mask has an inbuilt voice-changing microphone," Lydia explained.

"So, now you can fight in the Battle Tent, Julia," Catherine said.

The Catgirl needed a moment to compress the information she heard, but then she smiled. "Yes." She looked at Lydia. "Thanks for your help."

"You´re welcome," the undercover spy said as she left.

* * *

><p><em>18:38, Pewter City´s Battle Tent.<em>

Julia stood in an arena in a big tent, her disguised harem-sister behind her. Also in the tent were a mc and three other men. "So, are the challenger ready for the Battle Tent´s challenge?" the mc asked.

"Let´s do this thing," the Catgirl said.

"Very well." The mc indicated the three men with his right hand. "These three will be chosen depending on how strong their Pokégirl is." He then moved his fingers, and one of the men responded by taking a few steps forward. "BEGIN!"

As the timer in the tent began counting down from ten minutes, the man released a girl with soft brown fur, long tails with darker fur at the tip, round ears on top of her head, and short limbs. Wondering what it was, Catherine used her master´s ´dex, which she had borrowed, to scan the opponent.

_**MYNX, the Nimble Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (mink)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon to Rare (mostly domestic)_

_**Diet**__: Ferals tend to be predators, domestics will take Pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Pets, harem starters_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Pummel, Leap, Scratch, Dodge_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)_

_**Disadvantages**__: Lung problems (see text for details)_

_**Evolves**__: Lupina (Moon Stone), Draco (Dragon Scale), Lynx (Cat E-Medal + orgasm), Furrite (orgasm), Slutton (battle stress), Bawdger (Diamond Stone), Slottern (Water Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Sukebe developed many Pokégirls that begin their lives as unspectacular Normal-types, but have the potential to evolve into a variety of powerful forms through exposure to stimuli such as Elemental Stones. Most famous among these are the Kitten, Nymph, Ingenue, and Eva breeds of Pokégirl. One of the least appreciated is the Mynx._

_Mynx are lightly-built Pokégirls covered in soft brown fur, touted by some (scarce) enthusiasts as the softest fur of any Pokégirl. Their animal features are few and vary between individuals, aside from long, furred tails that darken at the tip and a certain shortness of the limbs. In some rural areas, Mynx have been hunted to make fur coats from their lovely pelts, but most League Officials are doing their best to put a stop to this abhorrent practice._

_Most Tamers, however, only deal with a Mynx until they can get her to evolve into one of her many potential forms. The reason for this is simple: each and every Mynx has a serious and crippling lung condition, comparable to severe asthma in humans, which is aggravated by continuous strenuous activity, including battle or Taming (!), and can lead to suffocation. In most cases, a sensible Tamer will notice his Mynx wheezing and call off the activity then and there, but there have been some recorded instances of overworked Mynx passing out or even dying of their lung problems. In the Revenge War, this weakness made it fairly easy to hunt down and capture or kill Mynx Pokégirls, and the breed nearly went extinct before staging a remarkable comeback in domesticity. Some Tamers have achieved moderate success using a Mynx for hit-and-run attacks, but most searches for Elemental Stones or E-Medals to evolve her into a form that doesn't have the lung condition (note that Furrite retains it)._

_The group with the most appreciation for Mynx is easily Pokégirl pet owners, shortly followed by Pokégirl Coordinators. Mynx are soft, friendly, and easily-handled Pokégirls, and many show talent for dancing, which as an easy and enjoyable aerobic exercise helps improve stamina and the 'girl's lung problem. A well-groomed and well-trained Mynx can make a surprisingly good showing at a low-level Contest._

_It's probably a good thing for Mynx that they have low pleasure thresholds, as it makes it fairly easy to Tame them to orgasm without aggravating their lungs. It does make them unsuitable for sex combat, though, and forcing a Mynx to give head is not recommended for obvious reasons._

_Thresholded Mynx tend to develop "asthma" first, though some have grown fur first and then the lung problem. Many are kept as pets by their birth families or are sold or given to close friends or Coordinators. Mynx and their forms have an innate rivalry with Evas and their forms, suggesting a common niche in the Revenge War._

Julia rushed at the Mynx and tried to swipe at her, but the lung-troubled girl literally danced around the feline and delivered a kick to her back. As the Catgirl recovered and turned around, the Mynx used Scratch to wound her opponent´s face. She then tackled her feline opponent to the ground and used Pummel to deliver several punches to her. After the twentieth punch, Julia kicked her opponent off of her and got up. She then rushed at her opponent and used Fury Swipes, swiping madly at the Mynx, who dodged like crazy, breathing heavier for each time she dodged. Finding an opening, the feline punched the mink-girl in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

Coupled with the lung problems the Mynx already had, there was no wonder why she raised her hand and coughed, "I give up!"

"Six minutes and thirty seconds!" the mc announced the time spend in the battle. "Let the next battle commence!"

The next man walked up to battle, and as soon as he unleashed his ´girl, a foul stench filled the tent. The Pokégirl released looked like an anthropomorphic skunk. While clenching her nose in disgust, Catherine scanned the skunk-girl.

_**MEPHITITS, the Pheromone Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Anthropomorphic – Skunk_

_**Element**__: Normal/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Berries, plants, nuts_

_**Role**__: Crowd control, chemical industry, in aiding breeders, perfume industry_

_**Libido**__: Average, seasonal peaks_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Scratch, Tackle, Quick Attack, Headbutt, Spice, Musk_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Musk Glands, Poison Resistance, immune to own musk_

_**Disadvantages**__: Slow movement, diurnal, hibernates (in colder climes), limited use of glands, poor eyesight_

_**Evolves**__: Skunkette (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_While there are many whom find the likes of the Naga species to be trouble because they're a male Tamer, or find the Toxicat too difficult to get a hold of, or the Oddtits species being rather unsexy, there is hope for those that want a dependable Poison-type Pokégirl. A rather common Pokégirl that has become a surprisingly popular species amongst Poison-type enthusiasts: the Mephitits._

_In appearance, a Mephitits is an anthropomorphic skunk-like Pokégirl. Standing anywhere from between 4'2" to 5'6", the Mephitits is covered with a surprisingly soft coat of fur, black for the most part, but the underside a pure white. Raised, triangular ears and a semi-muzzle make out her animal-like facial features. Their figure, while not as small as Pias´ or Tomboys´, is still somewhat disappointing at a small B-Cup. They do, however, have nicely shaped hips as a plus, and a nicely shaped ass with the tail spouting from the small of their back with a white stripe running down her back (though there has been varieties that had parallel stripes or even spots. This variance tends to be regional adaptations). The tail tends to be white-tipped. Most Pokégirl Researchers have come to determine that the size of the Mephitits´s hips and posterior are due to having to hold the secretion fluids for their musk glands._

_One of the most common Pokégirl species, (joked to be `Very Common' in Indigo and Johto) the Mephitits as a whole have found themselves to become a staple in harems of Tamers starting out. Feral Mephitits are plentiful in the wild, and despite their Poison-type nature, are rather easy to use. This combination of ready availability and somewhat user-friendly attitude has also gotten them called, "The  
>Beginner's Poison-type".<em>

_The Mephtits, be they domestic or feral, are rather affectionate Pokégirls. Admittedly, they tend to be slightly lazy during various points of the day if not exactly sleeping, since due to the Pheromone Pokégirl's diurnal nature, trying to keep sync with a master and the rest of the harem will throw the Mephitits' biological clock off. This can be offset slightly by allowing the Mephitits to follow her biorhythm._

_Another odd disadvantage the Mephitits has to deal with is how this Pokégirl moves. While most noticeable when running, this Poison-type can't help but move her legs in an awkward gait, practically waddling. Though agile in combat, it's when moving long distances they end up moving slower. Because of this, the species is often found in roles outside of fighting, where being able to run is practically a requirement._

_Possibly the most annoying trait of the Mephitits for Tamers is that the Pokégirl will hibernate in the colder climates, thus ending up being inactive for part of the year. Even if put into a Pokéball and released, the Mephitits will be in her state of hibernation until her inner clock releases her. Truly, this is a problem for people whom use Mephitits in the Capital and Scarlet Leagues, where cold are prevalent in the weather._

_Given all these disadvantages, one would think that the Mephitits would be a relatively useless species of Pokégirl for a Tamer. However, what they lack in physical attributes they more than make up for with their Musk technique and intelligence, making them quite suitable in a support role._

_With their Musk technique, this Pokégirl can duplicate the effects of the various powder attacks of Plant-types, as well as a few of their own. Known musk variations include, but are not limited to, driving Pokégirls away, (Pokégirl Repellant), attracting Pokégirls, or can induce the status-ailments of lust, sleep, paralysis, poison, choke, blind, and other such similar things. This means that every Mephitits, with all that junk in her trunk, is actually a walking chemical weapons factory who's more versatile than several Plant or Bug-type Pokégirls. However, there are restrictions on the Mephitits' ability to produce musk. She can only store one type of musk at a time and has to expel it so as to create a new variety, and it takes half an hour before she can use her musk technique again._

_The Mephitits's intelligence is quite high for the average Pokégirl, (among the more common domestics like Kittens, Evas, and such) even among the feral breeds. These Pokégirls tend to have an interest in fields that make use of their abilities (such as chemistry) and, strangely enough, transportation (auto, hover, and the like). They can also use their sense of smell to differentiate chemicals and describe exactly what is in them, so long as they are familiar with the chemicals they are analyzing. They find great work in the limited chemical industry._

_When it comes to Taming, a Mephitits loves it from behind, and will purr to the high heavens if a Tamer hugs their tail. It is, however, suggested not to squeeze this tail too tightly, lest they end up being covered in Musk. Cuddling is a big thing for the Mephitits after being Tamed, and will want to hug and kiss their Tamers._

_The Mephitits is a common end for threshold in girls who have a strong family history of Poison-types. These girls tend to be sent to ranches quickly, before they end up stinking their families out of the house._

_**Musk **__- (EFT): A technique exclusive to the Mephitits and Skunkette that allows the Pokégirl to duplicate the effects of the various powder attacks of Plant-type Pokégirls, as well as few of their own. Known musk variations: berserk, blind, confusion, itchy, lust, paralysis, poison, stun, and such._

"Think you can handle her?" the disguised Cheetit asked her Alpha.

"I´ll try," the Catgirl replied.

The Mephitits smirked and charged at her opponent. Dodging a spin-kick from her opponent, Julia was unfortunate that she was now behind the skunk. And as predicted, the Mephitits exerted a yellow spray all over the feline.

"Argh! My eyes are burning!" Julia screamed while she rubbed her eyes.

"Now what´s worse, my slow speed or your blindness?" the skunk-girl asked tauntingly.

Infuriated, the feline swiped in different directions, hoping that she would hit her opponent. Sadly, the Mephitits dodged with easy and then delivered a strong punch to her head, following up by moving as quietly as she could in order to keep the feline in the dark.

_That bitch is playing with me!_ Julia thought angrily. _Well, if she thinks I´m defenseless, I´ll show her!_

Using her Foresight ability, the Catgirl foresaw that her opponent will attack her from the right. And as soon as she heard the sound of a fist being thrust through the air, she ducked, grabbed the arm of the opponent, and slung her over the shoulder and into the ground. She then jumped onto the downed Mephitits and rained several punches down onto her stomach. Or was it something else? Whatever it was, it was soft.

A loud beeping sound was then heard. "TIME!" the mc shouted. "Combatants, please stop fighting and stand up." Both Pokégirls did so as he examined their injuries. "Let´s see… The Catgirl has sustained several injuries from the previous fight, along with being blinded by musk. The Mephitits, on the other hand, have taken several hits to her stomach."

_This doesn´t sound promising for Julia,_ Catherine thought in worry.

"If I included the damages that the Mynx inflicted, the result would be obvious. But since I don´t, the Catgirl wins this round."

"Phew," Julia sighed as the skunk was recalled.

Finally, it was the last man´s turn to step forward. The Pokégirl that he released had dark hair, blue eyes, and very dull skin. Thinking that there was something to this normal-looking girl, Catherine scanned her.

_**RUBBERMAID, the Rubbery Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Common in a few areas)_

_**Diet**__: Anything, especially jellies of all sorts_

_**Role**__: Domestic keeper_

_**Libido**__: Above Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Punch, Kick, Double-slap, Slap, Leg-sweep, Cuddle_

_**Enhancements**__: Able to do most physical attacks (e.g. Punch, Kick, Double Slap, etc.) at a distance - as well as up close_

_**Evolves**__: Stretchymaid (battle stress and/or being unable to "snap back" to normal for too long)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_The Rubbermaid is, perhaps, one of the more common Pokégirl breeds in the various small landmasses that make up the Crescent Star Islands. Although appearing in many other places, they tend to be much more prevalent here. As to why, we can only speculate._

_The average Rubbermaid stands at roughly 5'5" in height, with dark-colored hair and, unfortunately, completely solid-colored eyes – usually colored in the shades one expects to see in the iris of an eye (i.e. blues, greens, hazels). While not a serious problem, this feature does mean that the Rubbermaid has a greatly reduced night vision – much poorer than even the most shortsighted Tamer. This is because, due to the makeup of their body, a Rubbermaid's eyes cannot be made to work on reflection and focusing principles like a human's, so their body has worked out a different method of doing it. Most Rubbermaid have reasonable sized chests, somewhere around C-cup for the most part._

_The most striking feature of a Rubbermaid is their skin. It's often very dull and hardly reflects any light – even if oiled up. Also, their skin tends to feel slightly rough and dry – yet also slightly spongy. Not an unpleasant feeling, but quite odd all the same._

_Rubbermaids, as their name suggests, tend to find work as maids for pet-owners – as their calm temperament and well coordinated movements are a great asset when it comes to cleaning things which are rather delicate._

_All this, however, skirts around the Rubbermaid's greatest asset: their sheer stretchiness. The average Rubbermaid can stretch any part of their body up to almost twice its normal size. Some older Rubbermaids can stretch themselves further – becoming capable of reaching things up to three meters away without moving from the spot._

_Whilst all Rubbermaids are capable of stretching themselves out, they are not capable of holding themselves in such a pose. Usually they will 'snap back' to their original shape instantly – or at least within a few seconds._

_When it comes to Taming and their role in a harem, Rubbermaids often seem to like being dominated – or at least being poked and pulled prior to Taming. One Rubbermaid can easily keep a Domina amused for hours on end without any major problems occurring._

_In combat, Rubbermaids are mostly defensive fighters – using their ability to use close-range attacks at a distance to keep their opponents at bay. They have a reasonable chance in sexual combat – but it is best not to pin many hopes on them in such situations._

_As a note, it's been noted that Rubbermaids seem quite similar in many respects to these well-known Pokégirls: Igglyrunt, Jigglyslut and Wigglymuff. Some Researchers believe that the Rubbermaid appeared as an offshoot to this evolutionary tree – perhaps a specific combination of Jigglyslut and Fighting-type ancestry results in this? Of course, without hard proof, this is merely speculation._

_Feral Rubbermaids favor hiding in ambush and grabbing Tamers or other Pokégirls when they least expect it. One Tamer described running into a Rubbermaid as being "incredibly shocking – one moment I was walking along, the next I was flying backwards towards her as her arm returned to normal after she'd grabbed my belt from a distance." Feral Rubbermaids seem to be greatly puzzled by the fact that Tamers cannot stretch the way they can – and more than a few minor injuries (pulled muscles and the like) have been attributed to their discovery of this fact._

_When out trying to catch a Rubbermaid, Tamers have found one rather reliable technique – namely, if a Rubbermaid grabs them and they don't get pulled to the Pokégirl (some Tamers have one of their stronger Pokégirls hold themselves in place), then the Pokégirl – due to their elastic nature – gets pulled towards them as their arm returns to normal size. Usually, this leaves the Rubbermaid puzzled – an easy capture._

_Threshold Rubbermaids generally feel most of the usual threshold symptoms, with the first major change being that of their flesh becoming a rubbery material. This generally leaves her highly disorientated, as quite often their limbs will stretch without them realizing. (Seeing a girl suddenly discover her arm is twice as long is rather amusing – or distressing – as in the early stages of threshold, her mind has not yet worked out how to compensate for such a thing) This, as imagined, makes them a slight danger due to clumsiness. Fortunately, this is the only major bump in the unfortunate girl's threshold, as once they are used to the stretching, the rest is the expected denial and eventual acceptance of the fact that they're no longer human._

Julia rushed towards her opponent, but was instead met by a fist to the face from an arm that stretched two meters far! The Rubbermaid´s arm returned to normal, and then she used her other arm to grab hold on the feline´s t-shirt, lifted her off of the ground, and slammed her headfirst into the ground. As the arm returned to normal, Julia struggled to get up, only to be met by a fist to the face, causing her to spit up blood.

"Julia, you´re getting weaker," Catherine said. "Give up and we´ll challenge them again tomorrow!"

"NO!" the Catgirl screamed as she slowly got up. "I´m doing this today! With what´s at stake, I refuse to give up or lose! I won´t lose!" She spat some blood to the side. "I _can´t _lose!"

A white light then engulfed Julia, meaning only one thing: she was evolving! When the light faded, the previous Catgirl was now fully covered in orange-red fur with black stripes, 5'7" in height, visually muscled, and a C-cup. Interested in what her Alpha had become, Catherine scanned her.

_**TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (Tiger)_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Meat, milk, human style foods_

_**Role**__: Combat, security, adult entertainment_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff-Puff_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision_

_**Evolves**__: Panthress (mistreatment), Ebony Tigress (__**Classified**__: Ebony Stone), Titter (mechanism unknown), Sabertooth Tigress (Diamond Stone (eaten) or Round Stone), White Tigress (Delta Bond + Mana Stone), Romanticide (Shiny Stone), Panthriducia (Successful Dark Redemption & Emotional Healing)_

_**Evolves From**__: Catgirl (battle stress)_

_One of Sukebe's original Pokégirl breeds, the Tigress was one of the primary front-line fighters of Sukebe's forces during the War of Revenge. A deadly warrior thanks to enhanced senses, strength and agility, not to mention the attributes given to her by her tiger genetics base, such as claws and night vision, this was a Pokégirl breed that was highly adaptable to most given situations. There are many newscasts and articles produced before the new age that exist today that best show the ferocity and cruelty this breed was capable of. Ironically, this was also among the first Pokégirl species that were turned to humanity's side. They were a very sensual breed, and it was easy for soldiers to turn captured Tigresses to their side with a satisfying Taming. In the end, this was one of the many Pokégirl breeds that made the majority of Tamer forces that attacked Sukebe's stronghold at the battle of San Bay, and making them popular amongst Tamers even today. Their willingness to do hard work and the intense, near Growlie-level loyalty they can posses makes them an ideal Pokégirl for both Tamers and as partners to police officers._

_Physically, the Tigress breed has strong genetic association with their namesake. The breed is built with a muscled, sleek feline frame, having a furred tail and cat ears and are normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely. The breed is noted for their healthy breast size, which hovers around a large C-cup. Although there are members of the breed noted with larger cup sizes, larger breasts can often impede their fighting skills. Most Tigresses stand at a height between 5'5" and 6', all of which is well toned, sleek muscular forms that are capable of some impressive flexibility which can be used in combat or the bedroom. All of these physical traits are what make the Tigress so highly sought after._

_Almost universally, the Tigress Pokégirl species possesses a very passionate nature, both within a combat arena as well as in bed. Their battle-lust keeps them ready for battle anywhere, anytime, even against opponents that they would be considered weak against. Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all a Tamer needs to do to get the results they want, as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigresses fights with in combat. However, such is not advised, considering the damage that can be incurred during a Pokébattle with a wild-running Tigress. Instead, Leagues have put out educational material for educating Tamers on properly handling and training their Tigresses, made free upon request at most Pokécenters. A Tigress, even if domestic, is a wild being, and Tamers that don't help their Pokégirl properly channel her skills can meet with some disastrous results, often very lethal to the Tamer._

_Equal to – if not surpassing – their love of battle, Tigresses are imbued with an insatiable appetite for sex and act with a wild manner, making this Pokégirl a wild one in bed. During Taming, the Tigress breed is extremely passionate, always pushing the limits of both Pokégirl and Tamer to the limits. Feline flexibility, sleek muscles and an insatiable appetite all come together for a Taming with a Tigress that is a memorable event for even the most experienced of Tamers. They are very sensual, loving any attention paid to them, particularly having their fur stroked, with their tail being particularly sensitive. Despite all they're capable of in bed, Tigresses are Average libidoed Pokégirls; however, they only require the average and are more than willing to go for the extremes. Indeed the phrase, "like a Tigress in bed" refers to all this, setting a standard that all other Pokégirls are judged by._

_However, not everything concerning the Tigress is a bed of roses. The breed has taken some serious hits in its popularity over the years, especially in the past century. Due to the intense loyalty, if not fanaticism surrounding one Tigress had for her master and the events that lead to his death, saw the rise of Mao's Rebellion in 248 AS, sealing the fate of Pokégirl Rights and leaving humanity to face factions of her Rebellion to this very day; the Limbec Pirates included as such. And then the discovery of the Panthress Pokégirl breed only a couple of decades later has caused people to look at the Tigress breed in a new light, leading them to realize that while they have the potential to aid humanity, their same versatility can also be used to cause great harm; a true double-edged sword. Nevertheless, despite the shortcomings and hits to their reputation, the Tigress remains among the most highly sought after Pokégirl breeds._

_Although a rare outcome for girls to change into when they hit threshold, it is not a surprise that women with a strong feline ancestry have a solid shot at becoming a Tigress, especially if they were many felines of the Catgirl branch rather than the Kitten in their family tree. The families of said girls are advised to be careful, as the onset of the girl's new instincts causes her to become rather wild. Although it may be dangerous, it's best to give the girl company as she goes through this trying state, lest the invading animal mindset be allowed to take over completely, causing the threshold Tigress to take flight. Once she's fully thresholded, it's then safe for the family to sell her off to a Ranch or a private party._

Julia made a few short jumps and then followed up with an airborne summersault. "Good thing you get all healed when you evolve," she said, stretching her limbs. "Ready for round two?"

The Rubbermaid growled and threw another distanced punch at her evolved opponent, who grabbed the arm and was pulled through the air. Before the stretchy girl managed to send another punch, the Tigress bit down hard on the arm that she was being pulled by, causing her opponent to scram in pain. When the receding arm was back to normal, Julia attacked her opponent with several punches, using her Pummel attack. After fifteen direct hits, the feline finished her opponent off with a strong uppercut, which managed to extend the Rubbermaid´s neck in a comical fashion, before she fell onto her back, unconscious.

"The challenger wins the Battle Tent´s challenge with an amazing comeback!" the mc announced. "What a great presentation from the Catgirl- no, the Tigress! She must be incredibly proud of herself!"

Julia could not help but smile. _Oh, believe you me, I am,_ she thought.

* * *

><p><em>11:58, Monday.<em>

Christian´s harem was waiting outside of his operation room, incredibly nervous as to what the result might be. All of them looked at the empty seat between Kira and Silvia. "Where is Catherine?" Flora asked.

"Dunno," Lightning replied. "Said something ´bout preparing a surprise in our room."

Then, at the exact moment when it became noon, the door to the operation room opened up, and a Joy walked out, her gloves and uniform stained with blood. "We did what we could…" she said with a sigh.

The harem leaned forward, extremely interested in their master´s fate.

And then the Joy smiled warmly. "You can see him now."

All smiling widely, the harem rushed into the room.

* * *

><p><em>12:00, Christian´s subconscious.<em>

_The tailed Tamer was in the same scenario as last time he dreamt this. He stood in front of the chained-up feminine figure, still confused as to who she were. "You´re asking for help, but who are you?" he asked._

_A pained moan escaped the figure´s lips._

"_Okay, you can´t tell me who you are, but can you tell me how to help you?"_

_{…Go… to…}_

"_Go to where?"_

_{…You… you are on… the right… track…}_

_The place began to fade into darkness as the dream ended._

* * *

><p><em>12:01, reality.<em>

Christian slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his harem´s smiling and slightly crying faces. He smiled back at them and said, "Hey… long time no see."

"You´re awake…!" Kira whispered as he sat up.

"I promised I´d never make you cry… and I´ll be damned before I´ll break it."

He then received a hug from almost all of the girls, the harem´s Alpha being the exception. He looked among them and noticed that some were missing. "Where´re Julia and Catherine?" he asked.

"Catherine is in our room at the Pokécenter," Silvia answered. "Julia is…"

"…Right here, Master," the Tigress said and stepped forward.

The tailed Tamer took a good and long look at his evolved Alpha. "Is that really you, Julia?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. I evolved the day before yesterday."

He smiled warmly and opened his arms. "Come here…"

The Tigress smiled and embraced him in a hug. "We´ve missed you a lot," she whispered.

A sudden knock on the door revealed that a Joy had entered the room, holding a chart. "Well, Mr. Haydon, you should fare off better now that you got those metal lungs," she said.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Wanna explain that?"

"Well, according to the chart, your lungs now work automatically, creating constantly artificial oxygen that keeps your body functional. And furthermore, your tracheal – your windpipe – has been cut off and sewn together. In short, you now never, ever have to breathe."

"WHAT?" Christian and his harem shouted at once.

"Of course, your muscles used for breathing still works like normal, though they are not doing anything anymore."

* * *

><p><em>19:47, Christian´s room.<em>

"Ah, that was a wonderful meal!" Christian happily groaned as he patted his stuffed stomach. "You´re a good cook, Catherine!"

"Thanks, Master!" the Cheetit blushed.

"But did you have to greet him in the disguise?" Kira asked her harem-sister. Upon having returned to the room, the fast feline had greeted her harem-sisters and master dressed up as him.

"Well, now that we´re stuffed…" Julia said, cuddling her master, "…how about we spend that energy in bed?"

"Well, I guess I kinda owe most of you," he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

The Tigress looked at her harem-sisters. "Don´t you have something to do while we do the 'horizontal happy dance'?"

Silvia, being the one to speak for them all, managed to say "No-" before all of them were pushed out of the room.

"I promise to make up for it when it´s each of your turns!" Christian managed to say before the door was closed and locked.

"Looks like our Alpha wanna get it on as soon as possible," Catherine smirked.

Once that was said, several loud groans, moans and yowls were heard from the room. "What the hell are they doing in there?" Kimmy asked.

* * *

><p><em>00:57, the Pokécenter.<em>

The red-haired NurseJoy walked out of the door, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "I told you I could save him," she said out loud.

{Indeed you did.} a voice said to her through telepathy.

"Still, I think I´ll keep this uniform. It looks so sexy on me."

{You do so if you want. And do you think he´ll save her now?}

The Joy chuckled as her form changed, becoming more feline. "If he´s as 'kind' as his girls say, he´ll save her, alright," she said before she teleported away.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 35._

_Kira (Panthress) level 41._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 35._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 40._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 36._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 31._

_Luna (Eva) level 31._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And thus, after leaving last chapter with a cliffhanger, all is wrapped up in this one.<p>

Groudon: Groudon!

dopliss: By the way, what do you call your favorite monkey.

Groudon: …

dopliss: A Pri_mate_!

(Groudon uses Fire Blast! A critical hit! Due to his Focus Band, an item that lets one survive any attack with one hp left, dopliss survives!)


	28. Chapter 28 Blue sky, green forest

**dopliss: This chapter won´t focus very much on Christian, but someone else.**

**Jessie: First time you do that, huh?**

**dopliss: Indeed. This´ll be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: My story, my characters, not my concept.**

* * *

><p><em>10:45, Tuesday.<em>

Christian woke up in complete bliss. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his Tigress, who was hugging him in her sleep. _That was the wildest Taming session I´ve ever been in,_ he thought.

He certainly was not exaggerating. During their Taming session, he and Julia had used every single one of the positions imaginable in a _Karma Sutra_ book. The sheet was stained, the madras was hardly on the bed, and there were several empty cans around, all of them having contained the horribly-tasting energy drink/Viagra know as 'Stamina+'.

_Lousy taste, but damn, it works!_ Christian thought as he slowly got out of his Alpha´s hug. Before he managed to get out of bed, he got pulled back in the feline´s arms, indicating that she was awake. "Um, we need to get up," he said to her.

"Why?" she asked, licking his left ear. "It´s still nighttime."

He knew that she knew that it was morning, but just wanted some extra Taming. "It´s morning," he countered. "The sun is shining brightly."

"That´s the moon." She then began kissing him on the lips passionately.

Just arriving in time to 'save' her master, Kira walked into the room, a smug grin on her face. "Good morning, you two lovebirds," she chimed.

"Good timing," he said in-between two kisses. "Mind helping me?"

The Panthress smirked. "Help you how – sexually-related or situation-related?"

"The latter," he quickly said before his face was pushed into Julia´s bosom.

Shrugging, the black-furred feline walked over to the bed and wrestled her master away from her Alpha. Julia, obviously displeased by getting a female version of what is known as 'getting cock-blocked', glared at the Panthress. "Aw, c´mon, give him back," she whined.

"Too bad," Kira said, sticking her tongue out at the Tigress. "You might be my Alpha, but Master outclasses you."

"I-I will pay you back! I´ll… I´ll make sure you get Tamed every night!"

The black-furred feline stopped moving, thinking about the offer. But then she shook her head and placed Christian on his feet. "I prefer my usual turns, thank you."

Christian then took his clothes and walked into the bathroom. As he placed his belongings on a stool, he heard that someone else had entered the bathroom, and also closed and locked the door. He turned and saw Kira, smirking as she walked up to him. "I have something to discuss with you," she said, licking her lips.

"Really? What?" he asked, covering his manhood with his tail in order to look decent.

"I´ll say it after breakfast." She got on her knees in front of him. "_My_ breakfast." She then cupped his testes.

"Oh, lord…" he sighed as he saw what was coming.

* * *

><p><em>11:23.<em>

Christian and Kira walked out of the bathroom door, both with slightly wet hair (and in the latter´s case, fur) due to having showered together. They saw most of the harem in the room, each doing various things. Julia was tiding up the bed, making up for messing it up last night; Blaze was playing with her tail flame, extinguishing it and then quickly reignite it to its full size; Flora was basking in the sun coming from the windows, nurturing her bulb; Catherine was setting plates and breakfast on the table, the food being several fruits and toast; Silvia and Kimmy were arm-wrestling, trying to see who of them was the physically strongest. It was a pretty even match.

"Good morning, Master," Catherine greeted.

"Good morning," all except Julia greeted – even the two arm-wrestling girls.

"Where´re Lightning and Luna?" he asked.

"Lightning said something about practicing her control over her electricity," Flora said. "She took Luna with her to get someone else´s opinion."

Julia walked over to the two other Fighting-types in the harem and looked at their clashing and bulging arms. Neither of them seemed to be moving backwards or tiring out. "To me, it looks like you two are pretty even," she stated.

"Looks like it," Kimmy said. "Let´s stop this and get something to eat."

"Yeah, let´s," Silvia agreed. Once she relaxed her muscles, the Amachoke was surprised when her arm got pressed to the table by the Warcat. "I win."

The gray-skinned girl was obviously not pleased. "Hey! You cheated!" she complained.

"I just wanted to see if you fell for it," the muscular feline smirked.

As the two argued, the door to the rest of the building opened and revealed the two rodents of the harem. "Goo~d morning!" Lightning greeted happily, energetic as always.

"Hey!" Christian greeted back. "Did you do well on your little training?"

"We~ll, I´d say so myself."

"S-She did a good job," Luna stuttered.

"Speaking of electricity…" Julia said and took the PPHU out of the pack. "This is low on power. You think you can recharge the batteries, Lightning?"

"Okidoki!" the Peekabu squealed as she walked over to the machine, put a hand on it, and let electricity flow into it.

After having recharged the healing unit, they all ate breakfast. "There´s gonna be a change in the Taming order," Christian said after having eaten an apple.

"And that is?" Blaze asked.

He looked at his Panthress. "Kira said she wanted to be tamed on Mondays from now on, and that she will."

"But aren´t you gonna fall behind with your Tamings?" Catherine asked Kira.

The black-furred feline simply said, "I already got my fill for the day," causing her master to blush.

"You hypocritical bitch!" Julia hissed, getting a smirk in return.

"Ah-ah – hypocritical _feline_," the Panthress mockingly said.

"Anyway… that´s the order from now on," Christian said, not wanting a fight to erupt.

"And now… even more walking…" Flora sighed. "Honestly, can´t we speed this up somehow?"

"Well, I can get to Cerulean in a day," Catherine said. "Too bad none of you are as fast as me."

The tailed Tamer then got an idea. "Hey, how fast can you run while holding someone?" he asked the fast feline.

"Well, that´s depending on the person´s weight. If I was carrying Kimmy, then I probably wouldn´t be able to run – no offense."

"That´s fine," the Amachoke said. "Just ´cause I´m heavy doesn´t mean I´m fat."

"So, you can easily carry me and not lose any speed?" Christian asked the Cheetit.

Catherine then realized what her master was getting at. "Oh, I see…"

* * *

><p><em>13:56, Lavender Town.<em>

William Bancho stared at a huge tower, arms crossed over his chest. Next to him were Jacqueline, his Tigermouse, and his Squirtitty, though the latter seemed different. Her breasts were bigger and her shell looked more sturdy and defensive.

"Good to see that I´m not the only one to evolve around here," the Tigermouse said. "You must feel pleased over your starter evolving into a Whoretortle, Master."

"Whatever, just as long you all get stronger when you evolve," William said dismissively. "So, why are we here, again?"

"This is Pokégirl Tower," the smiling woman explained, "it´s basically a big graveyard for Pokégirls around here."

"Why use a tower for a graveyard?"

Jacqueline shrugged. "Maybe to make them rest in something big, hard and erect," she joked.

William ignored the joke and looked at the tower´s entrance. "If it´s a graveyard, I´m sure there´re some Ghost-types in there." He looked at the rodent in his harem. "Go in and check. If you find anything dead alive, tell me."

"I´ll go with you," the smiling woman said to the rodent. "After all, you´re a lover, not a fighter."

As the two females walked into the tower, William stared at the Tigermouse in disgust. "I wish I didn´t bring _her _along when I formed my harem," he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks ago, random forest.<em>

_William and his Squirtitty stared at a bleeding man on the forest floor. His left arm was split in half; his legs were cut open like a fish, his right eye dangled outside of its socket, and the skin on his chest was ripped off, revealing his ribcage! "…H…e…l…p…!" the man wheezed._

_William analyzed the man with his eyes. "Judging by the looks, I´d say a Mantis did this to him," he deduced._

"_Aren´t we gonna help him?" the turtle-girl asked her master. "I mean, he is near death."_

_William then noticed three Pokéballs near the man, and smiled. "We can´t save him, so we might as well end his suffering." He looked at her. "Kill him."_

_She was shocked to hear that order. "What? But, Master-"_

"_We can´t carry him to a hospital, so there´s nothing we can do for him… other than putting an end to his misery."_

"…_Fine…" the Squirtitty said as she blasted a powerful Water Gun at the man´s chest, killing him._

_William smirked as he walked over to the three ´balls on the ground and picked them up. "After getting these bitches through a level 5 Taming cycle, you can say hello to your first harem-sisters."_

_The turtle-girl gasped. "You mean you-?"_

"_Lied? Indeed." He looked sharply at her. "And if you dare defy me, then you´ll wake up as a vegetable."_

* * *

><p><em>14:02, the present.<em>

Up on the second floor of the tower, the Tigermouse looked around in confusion, having not expected that there was a strange fog in there. "It´s impossible to find anything in this fog," she said. "Let´s go back to Master, Jacqueline."

"Oh, I highly doubt he´d be happy to see you again," the smiling woman´s voice replied.

The rodent looked around, trying to locate the other female through the fog. "W-What do you mean?"

"He´s been talking a lot of shit about you, you see. He´s always complaining about how useless you are…"

The rodent snapped, "He´s NEVER said that about me!"

"Not while you were present, he didn´t." The woman came closer to the rodent. "And to think, he was so kind to allow me to be part of the pest control!"

When the Tigermouse saw Jacqueline, fear shone in her eyes. "Y-Y-You´re a-a-a…!" she stuttered.

"I know! And this fog is such a great joke! A real… _killer_!"

The rodent´s eyes widened upon hearing the last sentence. Completely horrified, she erupted in a mad laughter. Unable to stop laughing, she looked around and saw some green mist among the fog. "Can´t… breathe…!" she gasped in-between laughs. She fell to the floor on her back and slowly lost all of her breath, literally dying of laughter!

The smiling woman laughed as she saw the corpse lay still with a mad smile on its face. "Oh, I love it when I kill people! It´s always so funny!" she said and left.

"Well?" William asked once he saw the smiling woman exit the tower.

"Your little friend got killed by a Ghost-type while my back was turned," Jacqueline lied. "Other than that, I saw nothing worth of interest."

"Tch, what a waste of time," he said and turned away from the tower. "I´m outta here."

"I have something else to do… I´ll see you in Celadon," the smiling woman said and left William and his Whoretortle, going to do what she had planned on doing long ago.

* * *

><p><em>16:52, outside of Lavender Town.<em>

Lydia Starlight, dressed in her Team Rocket uniform, walked along on the route to Celadon City. She looked around in the forest, searching for a feral to capture. She sighed and released her Cutiepie. "Amy, can you crawl up a tree and locate any ferals?" she asked.

"Sure," the Bug-type replied and did as she was told. After a minute of searching, Amy said, "There is one north from here, and it´s sleeping!"

"Good job," the undercover spy said as her ´girl jumped back down onto the ground. "Maybe you can help capturing it?"

While walking closer to the feral, the Cutiepie replied, "W-Well, I would be better if I evolve…"

The two arrived at where the feral was at and saw a small girl with two short antennae, pinkish hair, a C-cup, and a shell that covered all of her backside. "What a lucky break!" Lydia said while Amy scanned the feral.

_**POLLITA, the Pretty Pillbug Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid Animorph (Insect)_

_**Element**__: Bug_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Wood, dead plant matter_

_**Role**__: Mobile medic_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Plant_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Quick Attack, Rollout, Withdraw, Love n' Affection, Cry Wolf, Quickturn, Harden, Honey, Sweet Honey, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Shield, Aura of Cute_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Rolling Speed (x6), Healing Pills, armored back, compressible, Dark affinity_

_**Evolves**__: Mamaripede (normal), Cutiepede (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Bug-type Pokégirls are widely regarded as one of the breeds with the least attractive physiques. The carapace that many have, their often-compound eyes, and the mandibles or stringers that are frequently associated with the breed result in more Pokégirls of the Bug type to be dismissed more unattractive than any other elemental typing of Pokégirls. It is a pity that such people will never be able to see past the label of 'Bug' to see how lovely the Pretty Pillbug Pokégirl really is._

_The most noticeable feature of the breed is their shell. Starting from the nape of the neck, this curved, segmented black covering extends to her butt and covers her sides, and is hard, durable, strong enough to stop bullets, and flexible. When threatened, Pollita curl themselves into a small, round ball. Pollita, although not otherwise particularly flexible, are capable of compressing themselves to be smaller than they would appear capable of, allowing them to curl their entire body into a smooth sphere no larger than two feet in diameter, presenting only the armored parts of their body to the world._

_Under her shell, however, the Pollita very much deserves her title. Their hair is usually a light shade of one of the primary or secondary colors, with the warmer colors being slightly more common. Their eyes are slightly wider and more open than a human's would be, and come in the natural human shades. They rarely stand higher than five and a half feet tall, and their breasts, with a small C-cup as the average size, are not particularly large. They lack claws and mandibles, have no exoskeleton, and do not have compound eyes; aside from their shell, their only bug-like features are their short antennae._

_Pollita are not an aggressive breed of Pokégirl, and with their Aura of Cute, they are one of the more common choices for those who desire a Bug-type pet. Even so, they also often appear in a Tamer's harem because of their healing abilities. Not only does the Pollita possess the techniques Love n' Affection, Honey and Sweet Honey, they also possess a specialized skill that makes them valuable to many Tamers. A Pollita is actually continually producing healing fluid as though they were using the Honey technique. However, unless they actively use the attack, this liquid is held in their body for later; in order to be stored effectively, they coagulate and solidify the solution until it turns into a small pill-like object, which the Pollita can withdraw from a small slit in the side of their shell. These pills are more concentrated than the original Honey is, and almost approach the healing power of the Sweet Honey technique. These pills remain solid for several days (exactly how long is dependent upon the skill, health, and energy of the individual Pollita), at which point they melt and become useless. There are, however, special chemicals that can be obtained or made for a fair price that can be used to preserve Pollita pills for years at a time, and a Tamer could make a fair profit from selling the pills their Pollita produces._

_When combat approaches, the typical response of the shy breed is to Withdraw and Harden, then roll away as swiftly as possible. However, when forced into combat, they are capable of surviving for a while. Rollout and Quick Attack are their primary attacks, and they make frequent use of Cocoon of Darkness and their pills to heal themselves. Even so, they lack the strength, power, and desire to fight to shine in combat. They are, however, skilled enough in team battles. They are better at acting as support for a more powerful Pokégirl, using their healing abilities to patch up their allies wounds, and otherwise trying to avoid the conflict._

_That, in fact, was the original purpose of the Pollita. Introduced early in the Revenge War, the Pretty Pillbug Pokégirl was used as a mobile medic for Sukebe's forces. While not capable as healing at the level that some of the other healing Pokégirls could, the Pollita was very fast and small. This allowed them to swiftly maneuver into the thick of combat, heal the injured, and then roll back out without suffering much harm._

_Pollita tend to fit in well in a harem environment. However, they are not suited to positions of authority in a harem, as their small, cute demeanors generally work against the commanding presence that most good Alphas possess. Instead, Pollita are often used as the noncombatants (for those in Leagues that permit noncoms), as they are easier for a travelling Tamer to obtain and keep than a NurseJoy. A Pollita's harem-sisters often adore her, as the breed is usually polite, shy, quiet, and cute, working hard to put effort into maintaining the cohesiveness of the harem by ensuring that everyone gets along._

_Feral Pollita are completely harmless. Merely approaching one is sufficient to make her roll off, and despite the fact that they are nonviolent; they are difficult Pokégirls to capture. Not only do they move fast (and make frequent use of Quickturn!), their continuous use of Harden makes injuring one in motion a daunting task. However, because they are not a threat to anything except trees, many Tamers do not bother to attempt to catch them, preferring to go after ferals that are actually a threat._

_Most Pollita prefer to be the submissive during a Taming session. They prefer to be on bottom, and enjoy positions where they lay on their back the most. Most Tamers find sex with a Pollita to be rather endearing; rather than screaming, the most that most Pollita can manage during sex are small, cute gasps, and with their adorable faces, they rarely have difficulties getting the cuddling they enjoy after the Taming session. Because most Pollita are shy, they tend to not perform well in sex battles, to say nothing about their lack of any attacks or abilities that would be useful in a sex battle._

_Despite how common the breed is, thresholding into a Pollita is very rare. Those few who do threshold into one report it to be a very, very painful threshold. The formation of the shell is apparently a very painful process, and many of the bones and internal organs of the Pollita are changed during threshold, to become more compact and to make room for the chamber near the stomach that creates the pills. Many who threshold into Pollita choose to get Level Fived, just to forget the agonizing pain._

"She´s… really cute…" Amy blushed.

"You and her would make the perfect tag team," Lydia said.

"But how´re we gonna capture her?"

"I got an idea, but it craves the utmost silence and skill."

Once the plan was set up, the Cutiepie neared her sleeping opponent, and then tackled her. Being suddenly woken up, the Pollita´s reaction upon sight of her attacker was to curl into a ball and roll away fast.

But due to Lydia´s careful planning, the pill-making Bug-type rolled into some strong thread, courtesy of Amy´s String Shot, and was catapulted back towards the Cutiepie, who then kicked her into a tree. Quickly reacting before her opponent recovered, Amy used String Shot to bind the Pollita to the tree. Unable to move, she was easily caught in by a ´ball that Lydia threw.

Amy was then caught in a white glow, and when it faded, she had changed. Upon evolution, the former Cutiepie no longer had her antennae, but was now slightly higher and had a tougher exoskeleton. Curious, Lydia scanned her.

_**TITAPOD, the Knock Around Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (insect)_

_**Element**__: Bug_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian, though they enjoy sugar treats_

_**Role**__: Punching bag_

_**Libido**__: Typically Low, can be raised by feeding her sugar_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry, Harden_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced exo- and endoskeleton, very efficient digestive system, small size (3'2" – 3'4" tall), and low metabolism_

_**Evolves**__: Buttitsfree (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Cutipie (normal)_

_Titapods are the normal evolution for Cutipies, requiring very little effort to attain. It usually only requires a handful of battles. Titapods gain a few inches in height and lose the delicate antennae on her head. Her exoskeleton is much more noticeable and expands to cover her entire body when using Harden._

_A Titapod's exoskeleton is much stronger than her unevolved form, and she is able to take an incredible amount of punishment for such a small Pokégirl. She only gains one new attack, Harden, but she makes very good use of it. By using String Shot to slow an opponent down, a Titapod can rapidly use Harden multiple times until her exoskeleton becomes near invincible to physical blows. During the war, groups of Titapods were known to sneak up on enemies and immobilize them with String Shots, their exoskeletons easily handling most infantry weapons. They would then leave as larger Pokégirls would move in to finish the job. With her small size making it that much harder for an opponent to hit her, a fully hardened Titapod can easily wear down many Pokégirl types simply by waiting for them to exhaust themselves, trying to hurt her._

_Fighting-types both love and hate Titapods. They hate trying to fight one, since all their attacks tend to do (when they actually manage to hit her) is sending the little Pokégirl flying, which is usually ended by using String Shot to attach herself to any available object, sometimes the attacking Pokégirl. This has lead to cases where a Titapod has managed to knock a Pokégirl out using the energy of their own attack, as she bounces back like a yo-yo. When in the same Harem, however, Titapods tend to get along well with Fighting-types. The Pokégirl is often used as a training device for the fighting girls. Titapods will often string themselves up from a tree and hang there, letting themselves be used as a punching bag._

_Titapods are very easy to take care of, requiring little food or attention. They tend to be lethargic and only move when they need to. Their mood, and libido, can be raised, however, with doses of sugar, which they greatly enjoy._

_Taming a Titapod, just like with a Cutipie, is a bit tricky, since their small size means none but the least endowed Tamers would be able to fit. It tends to be a job best done with special toys or the Tamer's  
>fingers instead. Titapods tend to approach Taming like they do everything else; with as little effort on their part as they can get away with.<em>

_Feral Titapods are a challenge to find, as they tend to only move around at night, spending the day in hiding; however, if found during the daylight hours, they tend to be one of the easiest Pokégirls to capture. Due to their ability to withstand damage, they have little fear of anything and rarely even try to run away. It is rarely required to weaken a Titapod before capturing her, since her standard response to any perceived threat, such as a Pokéball, is to just wait it out._

_Threshold girls occasionally turn straight into Titapods. Unless she was already laid back beforehand, most people tend to find the girl's new personality depressing by comparison._

"Congratulations, Amy! You evolved!" Lydia said, running up to the Bug-type and hugging her.

"Um… thanks, Mistress," the Titapod blushed.

Lydia let go and went over to the ´ball, picking it up. "I hope she´ll get along well with you and Mary." Once that was said, both girls walked onwards.

* * *

><p><em>21:34, Cerulean City.<em>

"Man, that sure was one hell of a run," Catherine groaned, sitting down on a chair.

Christian yawned and aimed a ´ball at the Cheetit. "You deserve a rest," he said and recalled her.

Kimmy, being the only one of the harem out of her ´ball, got undressed and laid in the bed. "Gonna show me some sober love this time?" she asked seductively.

He smiled at her and undressed himself. He then walked over to the bed, spread her legs, and began licking her vagina like a lollipop. Gasping and moaning in pleasure, the Amachoke pulled her master´s head tighter to her crotch as she fondled her own breasts. When he inserted his right index finger in her cunt and focused mainly on licking her clitoris, she almost screamed out in pleasure.

"No more foreplay! Come here!" she moaned as she grabbed her master´s shoulders and pulled him up to her.

While getting kissed deeply, he grinded his crotch against hers, sliding his erect phallus around her pussy. He then inserted his prick into her and began thrusting. While doing so, he licked both of Kimmy´s nipples, while she was hugging him tightly. After several minutes, she screamed out in orgasm and almost crushed her master, while he came inside of her.

"You know, it´s kinda short without a third participant," she said, pulling the covers over herself and her master.

"It was Kira´s own decision to get Tamed on Mondays," he stated. "When I capture another ´girl and put her in the harem, then you might get some company."

She looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead. "You´re incredibly cute, you know," she said and closed her eyes. "´Night…"

As both fell asleep, they were unaware that a figure had been watching their Taming session through the window… and had enjoyed the show. The figure smirked and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 35._

_Kira (Panthress) level 41._

_Blaze (Charmelons) level 35._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 40._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 36._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 31._

_Luna (Eva) level 31._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And this was a chapter that foreshadowed what would follow.<p>

James: Like what?

dopliss: I said the same to Mizuki, and I´ll say the same now: NO SPOILERS!


	29. Chapter 29 Chimerical threats

**dopliss: …I think I´ve run out of jokes for the Author´s notes…**

**Meowth: Not that it matters. I mean, people mostly read the chapters for the story.**

**(dopliss sits in a corner, a raining black sky above him)**

**Jessie: (sweat-dropping) I think you depressed him…**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon and Pokégirls… in Opposite Land!**

* * *

><p><em>11:16, Wednesday.<em>

Christian´s harem sat around the table in the main room, their master taking his usual morning shower. While the others were eating breakfast and having conversations, Silvia was reading a magazine. "So, how far do you think we´ll come today?" Catherine asked Julia.

"Who knows," the Tigress shrugged. "Considering we´re going in a whole new direction this time, we could reach any length of distance."

"At least we´ll be making progress," Blaze interjected.

Lightning then brought up a subject. "Say, aren´t you two close to evolving?" she asked the Charmelons and the Ivywhore.

Flora scratched her chin in thought, and then replied, "Yeah, you´re right. It could happen anytime soon."

"B-But don´t you need a lot of sunlight to evolve, Flora?" Luna asked.

"That depends on which evolution she undergoes."

The harem looked at where the new voice came from and saw their master in the doorway to the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "I read that she has three evolutions, and she could undergo either one of them," he said. "Good morning, by the way."

As her master got seated next to them, Julia checked the ´dex entry for Flora´s breed. "Yep – three evolutions," she said. "But Luna´s right about Flora needing a lot of sunlight for one of them."

"Hmm…" Silvia hummed.

"Reading anything interesting?" Kimmy asked.

"According to this article, the singer, Justin Bieberlake, has lost several million SLC."

"I knew that would happen eventually," Christian said, eating a piece of toast. "I bet it´s ´cause of his incredibly racist song, 'Blackie´s a Son of a Byte Bitch'."

Blaze sighed. "I just don´t understand what Julie Timberlake found in Jacob Bieber," she said.

"According to a sub-article, Bieberlake´s mother was a lesbian fooled by Jacob Bieber´s feminine looks," the Warcat said.

"She must have found out at some point," Kimmy said.

"Yeah… ten years after Bieberlake´s birth," Silvia replied. "According to her own words, Julie Timberlake thought that her ex-husband was a hermaphrodite with a very flat chest. It was only when she saw him use the men´s room that she realized the truth."

Christian gave the muscular feline a flat look. "How stupid can you be to oversee such a fact for _ten whole years_?" he asked.

"She has stated that she has Bimbo ancestry – and those aren´t very bright."

"More like 'they´re no smarter than a ten-year-old'," Kira quipped.

* * *

><p><em>12:35, outside of Cerulean City.<em>

Jacqueline White stood on a hill overlooking the beautiful town, a sick smile on her lips. "So, you´re still alive, eh?" she said aloud to herself. "Very well, then. If a big bug can´t kill you, then how about a monster?" she looked at the lone Pokéball in her hand. "Yes, this one might be _ahead_ of itself, but at least it´ll get the job done." She then released what was inside, and a frightening howl was then heard.

* * *

><p><em>12:40, Cerulean City downtown.<em>

"Well, let´s get going," Christian said to Flora, who was the only one out of her ´ball.

Basking in the strong sunlight, the Ivywhore stretched her arms and popped a few bones. "I hope this sunlight lasts all day," she said. "It´ll sure help me evolve faster."

"Hey! Long time no see!"

Both Tamer and Pokégirl turned around to face a familiar face. "Hey, Misty," Christian greeted.

Indeed, it was the gym leader of Cerulean, still dressed in her swimsuit, slippers and jacket. "It´s been several weeks since I saw you last," she said with a smile. "How´ve you been?"

The tailed Tamer shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Been having a lot of ups and downs here and there, but I´m currently doing alright," he said.

"And how ´bout your harem – are they also doing well?"

Flora smiled and hugged her master. "Doing well, feeling well, and looking well – all thanks to Master," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I see," Misty giggled. "Hey, are you up for a battle?"

Christian smirked. "Sure, if your sisters can handle another defeat."

Misty smirked back. "Oh, they won´t be fighting this time," she said. "I´ve got a new girl to use."

"Is that so?" Christian took one of the ´balls off of his belt. "How about a one-on-one battle with no bets?" he proposed.

"You´re on!" the gym leader replied.

They found a vacant and big spot, and made some distance. "You´re up, Shelly!" Misty said and released her new ´girl.

The ´girl looked feline, with blue fur and hair, webbing between her fingers and toes, and a long and thick tail with a set of fins at the tip. Curious, Christian scanned her.

_**CATFISH, the Wet Pussy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph, Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Fish and cream_

_**Role**__: Lifeguards at beaches, swimming instructors, fishers... pirates too._

_**Libido**__: Average (High once a month)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ground, Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Fury Swipes, Kick, Scratch, Slap, Tail Slap, Water Gun, Water Spear, Slick Stroke, Air Recovery_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x3 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced Agility (x3 on land, x5 in water), Enhanced Senses (x3), can move on land as well as water, Night Vision, Cold Tolerance, Breathe Underwater_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Catgirl (Water Stone), Kitten (normal; raised by a large body of water)_

_An interesting event occurs when a Catgirl is given a Water Stone. Although Catgirls normally dislike water, when given the Evolution Stone of aquatic powers, she will evolve into a species of Pokégirl known as Catfish. It should be noted that the evolution of Catfish can also happen naturally when a Kitten is raised by either a beach, or near a large body of water all of her life._

_As the name suggests, a Catfish is one cat-type that lacks aversion to water, although they do prefer their battles to be on land. Also, opposite to what the name suggests, the Catfish are in no way a fish-type Pokégirl – they are still feline Pokégirls. However, it is easy to make the mistake between the two under certain circumstances, as Catfish are known to have physical variation depending on how exactly they evolved and where. If evolved near the Earth's equator, the Catfish may evolve without fur, instead her skin a pale blue or sea green, yet will never feel cold even in an icy climate. Most Catfish, however, still have soft and short fur on their bodies._

_A Catfish's fur and hair can be different shades of blue or blue-greens, denoting they are Water-type Pokégirls. To aid in their swimming capabilities, the species also have webbing between their toes and fingers, and they have a set of fins at the tip of the tail – although, again, this also seems to change depending on where she evolves at. Some have flukes at the end of their tail that are horizontal, while others have the tail fins grow in vertically. In either case, the tail is longer and thicker than most Cat-types, which allows her great maneuverability in water and even assists with propulsion. The tail is also prehensile, but is sluggish to move immediately once out of the water._

_It should also be noted that a Catfish's body changes so that she even gains the ability to hold extra water in her breasts and shoot the liquid out of her mouth like a water cannon. However, they are not dependant on the ocean, as a Catfish can move about on land perfectly well when dry, and can be away from water for long periods at a time without needing to rehydrate._

_Catfish can breathe air with her gills as well, when they have need to, making them truly amphibious. When underwater, gills open up along the sides of their necks, allowing them to breathe underwater. Above water or on land, these gills are sealed shut and are actually rather sensitive to the touch. Some Catfish have even taken this into effect when Taming, giving their Tamer what they have termed `Deep Throat'; giving the Tamer head with the gills in their neck. While Catfish owners have claimed it to be a wonderful sensation, sometimes the fun gets cut short should the Tamer cum in there._

_In the Indigo Plateau, the Divide Sea, the Silver Islands, and the Lost Sea, Catfish are an incredibly popular species to own, since they are great fishers and have been proven to be of great help to fishermen and pearl divers. Unfortunately, this popularity has extended to the Limbec Pirates and other pirate factions around the world, as their capabilities in and out of water make them almost perfect for the job. As such, Catfish found at smaller port towns and fishing villages around the world often find themselves under careful scrutiny, distrust, and may require collars to vouch for the fact that they are not pirates. Of course, no Catfish complains about being collared, if such is the case._

_While Kitten is still the de-facto outcome for girls going through threshold to become a cat-type Pokégirl, the number of thresholds resulting in the end of Catfish have increased dramatically over the years, changing a once Rare Pokégirl to become a rather Uncommon sight. It has been noted that the majority of threshold cases that end with Catfish are around villages on the water or by a large body of water, adding merit to the concept of Water being the primary trigger._

"I gotta say, her level is quite unimpressive," Christian said while putting his ´dex in his pocket, and then he quickly added to the Catfish, "No offense."

"None taken," the Water-type said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, your girl is in the early-twenties, while all in my harem are in their thirties," he said.

Flora lightly punched her master in the arm. "Hey! Were not _that_ old!" she said.

"I meant level-wise! Honestly!" he defended.

"Okay, so what is your point?" Misty asked.

"My point is, to make this a fair fight, I´ll use a ´girl with a type disadvantage," he said, recalled Flora, and released Blaze.

The Charmelons looked around upon being released and understood what was going on. "Good idea, Master," she said. "I´d be able to evolve quicker this way."

"Think you can handle her?" he asked.

The lizard turned her head in her master´s direction and said, "Puh-lease, I´ll send fireballs flying around her ears in no time flat!"

Just as soon as she said that, a giant fireball came crashing down between the two combatants! "Well, that was damn fast," Christian said.

"W-Where did that come from?" Blaze asked, looking around frantically.

A roar was heard, and then a lightning bolt and a ball of ice crashed around the two, causing panic to rise in the people around. A figure then landed on the streets – and it was a monstrous one. It was a very tall and muscular Pokégirl with big, bat-like wings, big breasts, grayish-red fur, wide shoulders, thick claws – and more than one head! On its shoulders were three heads: one looking like a lioness, the other looking like a dragon, and the final one looking like a goat. The beast also had a tail, which was a pre-Sukebe snake!

Christian tried to scan it, but no results showed up. "W-What the hell is THAT?" he asked, visibly frightened.

"CHIMERA!" the beast yelled with all four of its heads, the snake included.

_**CHIMERA, the Dark Child Of Hy-Bra Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Inhuman_

_**Element**__: Flying/Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human-style_

_**Role**__: Warfare_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, mouse Pokégirls_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Crushing Punch, Mega Punch, Crunch, Takedown, Wingover, Flame Breath, Thunder Breath, Ice Breath, Poison Breath_

_**Enhancements**__: Flight, Elemental breath powers, Enhanced Strength (x26), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Night vision, Enhanced Stamina (x7), Awareness of surroundings_

_**Limitations**__: Unstable multiple personalities; most Chimeras go insane_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Griffon (Hy-Bra's blessing or Sexmet's curse)_

_**Bounty (for successful capture & Taming)**__: 900,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**__: 855,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**__: 300,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)_

_**Recommendation if you see one**__: Try to have a strong Psychic-type Pokégirl on hand to knock out the Chimera. Otherwise evacuate the area at once. Note: If it is found out that the Chimera was a Tamed one allowed to go feral on purpose, punishments will be SEVERE. (Applies to ferals only)_

_For the light, there is always darkness – so, too, is it with Pokégirls._

_Chimeras can easily be considered the dark sisters of the Sphinx, as they shared both element-type and strengths and weaknesses, and both appeared at around the same time, sometimes working together. Frequently, they were seen with the mad, multi-headed Hy-Bra, and were employed as her retainers. Rumors persist that Sukebe created the Chimeras solely to divert Hy-Bra's attention from usurping him by giving her servants/lovers that were similar to her, Hy-Bra discovering soon after that she could change Griffons into Chimeras with her powers. However, with Hy-Bra's rapidly declining sanity as well as their own, Chimeras degenerated into savage, vicious fighters that attacked both human settlements and Pokégirl encampments. In the end, Legendaries such as Macavity, Titania, and Atmuff took direct action against the Chimeras, reducing their numbers greatly, Atmuff doing far more damage to the breed than anyone else. Some have theorized that this is one of the reasons Hy-Bra was foolish enough to attack Atmuff directly._

_Chimeras were massive, frightening Pokégirls. Their bodies were very muscular, being 7 feet tall and possessing large, bat like wings, FF-cup breasts, wide shoulders, thick claws, grayish-red fur, and multiple heads. And those heads were the true fear factor of the Chimera._

_The primary head was similar to that of a Lioness. It was in the center, between the other two primary heads, and was the lead personality the majority of the time. It could breathe fire. To the left of the Lioness head was a head similar to a Dragoness. That head possessed the most violent personality and, if the Chimera was left unchecked, was the personality that took control most often. It possessed a lightning breath weapon. To the right of the Lioness head was a goat-like head, similar to a Billie. This head possesses a cold, emotionless personality and has an ice breath weapon. The persona of the goat-head rarely took over – save for when the Chimera was suffering from severe emotional distress or after the Chimera went fully insane. The final head was actually part of the tail. A pre-Sukebe snake functions as the tail of the Chimera, but also acts as a fourth head, complete with another persona (a cunning, wicked one) and a breath weapon, a poisonous one. They are massive, powerful Pokégirls and among the most dangerous out there, seconded only by the Widow and Mantis, mainly because the Chimeras are more controllable than the other two._

_The four personalities of a Chimera are usually in great conflict; the four heads sometimes seen arguing with each other, but a patient Tamer can keep control of them, usually with the help of a Domina-type Pokégirl. They are best Tamed using Amachamp-level restraints, which are thankfully becoming cheaper. Some of the very rare Chimera Tamers even report having a long, healthy relationship with their Chimeras, lasting many years, although they admit that it took a lot of love and a lot of patience to get as far as they have. Tragically, however, Chimeras are also employed by Team Rocket-style groups, who purposely abuse them into insanity and use them in gladiatorial combat._

_Chimeras, after Hy-Bra's death, slowly disappeared, the damage Atmuff doing seemingly having driven them into extinction. However, Chimeras experienced something of a resurgence after an incident involving Sexmet. A year after the first Widow attack, several Team Rocket members, half of them with Griffons in their harems, attacked Sexmet and Bastit. The Rocket Tamers and the majority of their Pokégirls were slaughtered by Sexmet, but not before Bastit was severely injured. In a rage, Sexmet cursed the Griffons, turning them into Chimeras. Since then, their numbers have risen so that they are in less danger of extinction than Sphinxes, but not by much._

_No threshold cases of turning into a Chimera have been reported._

After taking a few steps forward, the lioness head and the dragon head snarled and growled at each other, getting into an argument. It needed some hisses from the goat head and the snake before it snapped back to attention.

"I think… we´re royally fucked," Blaze said, slowly stepping away from the beast.

The Chimera saw the Charmelons, her master, the gym leader and her ´girl, and fired balls of ice at them, which they dodged. The beast then took flight and flew at the lizard, punching her in the stomach once she was close enough. Spewing up blood from that one attack, Blaze was then caught in several more punches that caused great damage.

"Stop hurting her, you bitch!" Christian shouted as he took a rock the size of his hand and flung it at the feral.

The rock hit the goat head, and it knocked into the other two primary heads as a result, causing them to stop their relentless attack on Blaze. They all looked at the tailed Tamer and let out a terrifying roar before flying towards him. He rolled to the side to dodge, but the snake managed to bite his left leg, drawing blood.

Christian winced in pain, and as he tried to move, he found his left leg paralyzed. "Damn! I can´t move my leg!" he realized.

The Chimera turned around and flew at the tailed Tamer, this time catching him, and then it flew upward.

"MASTER!" Blaze screamed.

"Shelly, use Water Gun to free him!" Misty ordered.

"I´m afraid I might hit him, Mistress!" the Catfish replied.

Up in the sky, Christian was being hold by the shoulders by the beast´s clawed hands. He stared into the insane and angry eyes of the three primary heads, scared. _It… It´s just like last time…_ he thought. He remembered back to almost a month ago, when he and his harem were attacked by the pack of dog-types. He remembered how he was held by the Cerberass and how it knocked him out, leading to Aqua´s death. _Because I drew attention to myself, one of my loved ones died to a feral… and now it´s happening again._ He then clenched his fist, his eyes filling with determination. _NO! Not again! If someone´s going to die this time, it´ll either be me or this bitch!_

The feral reeled its heads back, preparing to bite down on the tailed Tamer, but then he used his arms to keep the goat head and the dragon head reeled back, also restraining the middle head. The snake then moved its head in front of Christian´s abdomen, hissing angrily at him, and he responded by pressing its head into the beast´s stomach, keeping its mouth closed and itself restrained.

"That´s for biting my leg earlier, skin-shedding bitch!" he cursed.

Down on the ground, Blaze cursed herself for not being able to do anything without risking hurting her master severely. "Damn it! There must be something I can do!" she growled. "Master… I swear, I´ll save you from that multi-headed whore, no matter the cause!" When that was said, she emitted a white light from her body.

Up in the sky, the Chimera got extremely angered by her prey´s persistence. Her middle head reeled even more back and blew fire directly at his head, causing him to scream out in pain! Once the fire subsided, his face had almost melted off!

"Oh, you wanna play that way, do ya?" he asked in anger. "Then let me show you that you´re not the only monster around here!"

He then quickly transformed into his monster form, healing all of his injuries, and then slammed his left foot into the beast´s abdomen. While she was recovering, he reached down, grabbed the snake, and ripped it off! While the feral was screaming and bleeding, Christian returned back to normal.

Just then, something flew up and into the beast´s back, punching her. The Chimera turned around and was met by an angry Blaze, now sporting large wings that were connected to her shoulders, and her tail flame was burning stronger than before!

"How about putting my master down?" Blaze cockily asked.

"B-Blaze… is that you?" Christian asked, impressed by the lizard´s new appearance.

"The one and only," the previous Charmelons nodded.

The feral growled and fired fire, lightning and ice from its three remaining heads, but all of the attacks were dodged by Blaze´s maneuverable flying abilities. Blaze then used Burning Hands and delivered a strong, flaming fist into the Chimera´s gut, knocking the wind out of her. Enraged, the beast threw Christian upwards and charged at her opponent.

Blaze, however, smirked. "You shouldn´t have done that," she said. "Now prepare yourself for my brand new attack!"

In a few seconds, Blaze actually burst into flames and began relentlessly attacking the feral! The lizard kicked, punched and dive-bombed into the feral, dealing extra damage due to her flames. She then grabbed the beast´s right leg, flung her upwards, and finished her off with a big Fireball.

"Your turn, Master!" Blaze shouted.

"Gotcha!" Christian replied and threw a Pokéball at the Chimera, capturing it…

…and then he recalled that he was still up in the air. "…Gravity can be quite a bitch…" he sheepishly laughed before falling down towards the ground, closing his eyes and waiting for the fall to be over.

"And that´s the end of that!" Blaze said, extinguished her flames, and flew over to her master, catching him in her arms.

He, however, did not notice that he was caught, and still had his eyes closed while saying, "Cat-types always land on their feet!" over and over again.

"Or get caught by their loved ones," Blaze interrupted, laughing.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I´m glad that we met," he said.

She kissed him on the lips. "So am I."

When they flew down to the ground and landed safely, Christian scanned his newly evolved Fire-type.

_**WHORIZARD, the Sexy Searing Soaring Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fire/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Rare to Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Plants, small animals, pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Igniting things, combat_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel _

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Fireball, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Ember, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Ignite, Rage, Fire Blast_

_**Enhancements**__: Endurance, Heat Resistance, Updraft_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Charmelons (normal)_

_A Whorizard is a Charmelons that has had even more combat victories and Taming, letting her make the jump to her final form. Whorizards are quite different from their previous form, in that they now have large wings from their shoulders. They gain a secondary element, Flying, that negates some of their previous strengths and weaknesses, making their Tamers have to plan their strategies with them differently now. For a long time, many researchers debated over whether or not Whorizard was a Dragon-type, since she could fly and breathe fire. Eventually, they came to the (correct) conclusion that while she seemed to be, she wasn't a Dragon-type Pokégirl, though a minority still holds this view. A Whorizard's red-blonde hair seems to dance quicker now, as though it was a crackling flame. When she lets it appear, the fire on the end of her tail burns hotly, large and powerful._

_A Whorizard is very powerful in combat. Her Ignite attack is a greater version of Burning Hands, allowing her to set part of herself, usually her arms or upper torso, aflame, and she then grabs her enemy, inflicting heavy damage. Fire Blast is a superior version of Fireball, letting her spit a ball of flame that explodes when it hits something. Her most feared attack, though, is Rage. When using Rage, her defenses lower, but her attacks are even stronger, her flames burning hotter and her blows become more powerful. Many opponents have been known to forfeit the match at the sight of a Raging Whorizard. Indeed, the phrase "like a Raging Whorizard" is used to describe someone with a short temper._

_A Whorizard's ability to fly is very advantageous to her, both in and out of combat, allowing her to cover long distances for scouting and such, while also letting her retain air superiority over land-bound foes. Her Updraft special ability is where she heats the air under her, making a heavy gust of wind push up under her wings. Using this ability, she can lift off from a still position, not needing to run and flap her wings to take to the air. It also can be used in mid-flight to gain more altitude, or to give her wings a rest. Her control over this ability is enough that she can use if on others up to around twenty feet away or so, often relieving tired Flying-types when they can't stop by letting them rest their wings. This technique is also useful for drying someone off without burning them. A Whorizard will tend to try and use her own natural flames to negate being wet after being hit with a water attack, so she mostly uses this on her Tamer or other non-Fire-type Pokégirls who want to dry off._

_Whorizards have the trademark High libido of other Fire-types, and want to be Tamed several times a day. If they don't get laid often, they tend to become irritable and standoffish, often arguing with their Tamer, hoping for some enjoyable punishment in the bedroom as their Tamer "shows them who's boss." They do enjoy stroking and cuddling, but not to the extent that their previous forms did. They much prefer fast and furious screwing. Their cunt is even hotter than that of a Charmelons', though, and only Tamers with a heat-resistant Blood Gift can hope to Tame them without special creams and not have nasty burns down there._

_Feral Whorizards are terrors, raining fire down from above. They are usually attacked on sight with intent to capture, since all but the most foolish of humans and Pokégirls realizes just how dangerous, and how strong, a feral Whorizard is. It's exceptionally rare for a threshold girl to become a Whorizard._

"So, you´ve evolved into your final form, huh?" he asked her, putting his ´dex away.

"Yup!" Blaze answered and struck a pose. "I´m quite a sexy thing, huh?"

"Indeed."

Hey, Christian," Misty said, gaining the tailed Tamer´s attention. She then showed him the Pokéball with the Chimera inside and asked, "What´re you gonna do with this thing?"

He looked at the sphere long and hard, and then he responded, "Sell it to some League Officials. I want nothing to do with that monster."

Misty nodded and put the ´ball in her jacket pocket. "Well, this sure was an interesting event," she said.

"And now my harem and I have only one thing to do," the tailed Tamer said.

"And that is?"

"To get to Celadon City." And then he and Blaze were walking towards the northern end of the town. "If we meet again, I owe you a match."

Misty waved to him as he was leaving. "I´ll be sure to remember that!" she said.

"Good luck on your journey!" the Catfish called after him.

* * *

><p><em>13:08, outside of Cerulean.<em>

Jacqueline gritted her teeth in anger, but still kept her smile on. "How… annoying!" she growled. "The fun part of him and his bitches dying was totally skipped! It ruined the joke!" She then calmed down and her smile turned more malicious. "I guess I´ll just have to be a little more… up close and personal."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 35._

_Kira (Panthress) level 41._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 37._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 40._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 36._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 31._

_Luna (Eva) level 31._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

* * *

><p>dopliss: You know… that bit in the Catfish entry about using her gills as a vagina was very… disturbing. I mean, having sex with someone using a hole in the neck? UGH!<p>

James: Good to see that you´re outta your funk.

dopliss: Thanks… (sickly) but now I´m getting nightmares from that throat-fucking bit.


	30. Chapter 30 Goddamn bats!

**dopliss: I got a slight spoiler for all of you readers out there: next chapter, a Legendary will star in it!**

**(Jessie and James exits their bedroom together)**

**Jessie: Man, that felt incredible!**

**James: Indeed. Most of the funniest activities are in the bed.**

**dopliss: (wide-eyed) You didn´t…!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, did they just- Oh, right. Franchise not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>11:03, Thursday.<em>

"Y-You say he´s got a Thunder Stone?" Luna asked Catherine.

Kimmy, Flora and the furry members of the harem were outside of the tent, preparing breakfast for the final member of the harem and their master. The humid forest around them did make cooking hard for them, though. "Yeah, he got one," the Cheetit answered the Eva. "He got it after winning his third badge."

"I´m currently training myself for the day he´ll let me touch it!" Lightning squealed happily.

"Oh… I see…" Luna said, twiddling her fingers.

"Why so curious?" Flora asked.

"Wait, are you planning on asking Master if you may use it on yourself?" Kimmy asked.

"Well… yes…" the Eva admitted, slightly blushing.

"Hey! That stone is meant for me!" the Peekabu pouted.

"I don´t even know why you´d want to become _that_ evolution," Kira stated. "I mean, Joltinas aren´t exactly popular."

Julia, having overheard the conversation, took the ´dex, which she had borrowed from her master while he was sleeping, and looked up the entry for the mentioned evolution.

_**JOLTINA, the Lightning Eva Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph, Humanoid_

_**Element**__: Electric_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson League)_

_**Diet**__: Berries, nuts, common pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Storm generation, Flank Protection_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderwave, Static Barrier, Agility, Zapring, Satellite, Spike Cannon_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x5), Electrical powers_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Eva (Thunder Stone)_

_Joltinas are, perhaps, the least preferred of all Eva evolutions._

_Joltinas are less favored, as they are not as fluid as Vaporitas and can be nor as warm as Flareas are. As such, they tend to be looked upon as less than attractive. Outside of a need of a battle, Tamers will usually just sell them to electric Pokégirl lovers._

_Joltinas have recently also been employed in mines as sources of light, as they can use the Flash technique._

_First thought to have only been used in the war as parts of the Storm Generation force, more research into former battles has shown that these girls were used to hold the flank positions on larger Pokégirl attack forces. By employing their natural speed and the Static Barrier, a small group of Joltinas could defend the flanks of much slower/more powerful Pokégirls who would be focused on the main battle. There have been several reports of Pincer Maneuvers by human forces failing due to paralysis of scouts and infantrymen._

_Recent research has shown that Joltinas are able to utilize both the Zapring and the Satellite attacks after intense training. However, this is the best that any Joltina has been able to achieve so far, none have shown an ability to perform the higher MK moves._

_The Joltina maintains the heavily furred form of the Eva, though the fur becomes more course and stiff. This fur allows for the Joltina to use the Spike Cannon maneuver. Her breasts don't normally change with this form; in fact, they tend to shrink to allow the Joltina better speed and maneuverability. In this form, the color of the fur of the Eva's mane changes to match the fur of the rest of her body. While the Joltina's libido is average, she has a gift that makes her enjoyable for any Tamer deserving of this skill. She is able to send small electric pulses though her vaginal walls that help intensify sensations brought from Taming her. This ability cannot be forced and will only happen when a certain amount of comfort with the Tamer has been achieved._

"I´d highly suggest you evolve into something else, unless you want to be sold," the Tigress stated.

"Sold?" Luna gasped. "I-I don´t wanna be s-sold!"

"Relax!" Silvia said, trying to calm the squirrel-girl down. "I´m sure master never would sell any of us."

Inside of the tent, lying in his sleeping back, Christian slowly awoke. He looked down and smiled at his newly-evolved Whorizard, who had to wrap her wings around him in order to fit in the sleeping back. He stroked her red-blonde hair and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to stir and wake up. "Good morning, Blaze," he greeted.

"Morning, Master," she greeted back. "Last night was amazing."

He had to agree to that statement. The amounts of speed that both of them moved would probably have been an eighth of how fast Catherine could have run. "Indeed," he agreed. "Well, shall we get up?"

She grinded her hips against his, reminding him that he was still inside of her. "Actually, I´m more horny than hungry right now," she smirked, feeling him getting erect inside of her vagina.

"Oh, come on…" he groaned. "Can´t we just get up and get some breakfast?"

Her smirk grew wider. "What do you think I´m getting now?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders, almost digging her claws into them, and then kissed him deeply, their tongues tangoing in his mouth. His hands automatically went to her breasts and fondled the nipples, causing her to moan. She then moved her hips up and down, loving every second his phallus slid in and out of her.

"Geez, are those two still asleep?" Julia groaned, referring to the two inside of the tent.

"I´ll go check," the Ivywhore said as she walked into the tent.

"I just hope Blaze´s new libido aren´t causing her to try getting quickies," Silvia stated.

Five seconds later, Flora screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

* * *

><p><em>12:04.<em>

Blaze was looking down at the ground, the rest of the harem glaring at her. "Blaze, you know damn well that we have a system about Taming," Julia said.

"Yes…" the lizard pouted.

"And you also know that it was your turn last night," Catherine said.

"Yes…"

"And whose turn to get Tamed is it today?" Flora asked.

"Yours…"

"Exactly." The Plant-type crossed her arms. "So you better get a hold on your horniness."

"Okay, okay! Sorry…" the Whorizard apologized, embarrassedly hiding behind her wings.

"Okay, we got two things to do now, "Christian said. "One: forgive Blaze and teach her to control herself. And two: get a move on. If we are to go through Rock Tunnel, it´s best if we do it today."

"Yeah, you´re right, Master," Catherine said.

"Okay…" The tailed Tamer looked at the Fire-type. "Blaze, can you lift those wings and fly over the forest to find out how far we got to walk?"

"Sure…" the Whorizard said as she spread out her wings, and in a second she was up in the air, soaring above the rest.

"You gotta admit, she´s a real beauty up there," he said.

A minute passed, and then Blaze landed near her harem-sisters and master. "There´s about a hour´s walk until we´re there," she informed.

"Good, then let´s walk onwards," Silvia said.

"I prefer running," the Cheetit stated.

* * *

><p><em>13:14.<em>

After the long walk, our heroes had finally arrived at the entrance to Rock Tunnel, a pitch-black cave. "Hey, am I the only one here getting flashbacks to DigTit´s Cave?" Kira asked.

"Hopefully, we don´t have to travel back through it in order to get to the next gym," Christian said with a sigh. "God, it took forever to get here."

"And let´s hope there´re no Team Rocket members in there," Blaze thought aloud.

"Au contraire, I _hope _there are."

The tailed Tamer and his harem looked at where the new voice came from and saw a tan-skinned woman with a skull mask and a bone in her left hand. "So, we meet again, human," the Cudildo said.

"You´re the one who attacked us in Mt. Moon!" Julia remembered.

_I knew we´d meet again, _Christian thought. "So, found the guy who murdered your Tamer?"

The Ground-type tightened her left hand into a fist. "Not yet," she answered. "But I know for a fact that I´m getting closer." She then shook her head. "What the hell does it even matter to you?"

"Our master is pretty understandable, you see," Kira said. "After all, that is how I became part of his harem."

"Tch, as if a black-furred feline is anything special," the Cudildo scoffed.

The Panthress smirked. "Look at those three words you used to describe me very closely…"

"I know what you are, you Menace-type, but I just don´t care." Her lie was easily seen through, though, as the tailed Tamer saw her tighten her grip on her bone club.

Christian did, however, feel a little pity with the revenge-seeker. "Look, I feel sorry for you, so if there´s anything I can do…"

"Spare me of your pity, human," the Ground-type snarled and turned around. "I don´t have time for you." She then began walking away.

He was not going to let her go so easily, though, feeling the need to help her out. "I´ll help you get your revenge!" he called after her, causing her to stop. "Look, I know how it feels to lose someone you really love… and yes, I´ve also wanted to take revenge if she hadn´t been killed before I had the chance to." He tightened his fists. "Please, if there´s anything I can help you with, then just tell me."

A long silence then reigned. _You´re still very upset about Aqua, aren´t you, Master?_ Julia asked in thought, looking at him in pity.

The Cudildo stood completely still… until: "Angelina," she said.

"Excuse me?" Flora asked.

"My name," the Ground-type said, turning around. "If we´re gonna work together, then you should at least know my name." She then walked over to him and reached her hand out to him. "Your name?"

He smiled and shook her hand. "Christian Haydon," he introduced.

After being introduced to the rest of the harem, Angelina said, "Look, just because we´re working together, doesn´t mean I´ll let you catch me and make me a part of your harem."

"Why, of course," he nodded.

"And I´ll only be following you until our paths split, understand?" She got a nod in response. "Alright then, let´s just get going." They all then walked into the tunnel.

As soon as they got inside, their vision turned completely black, save for Blaze´s tail flame. "Damn, it´s dark in here," Silvia cursed.

"Hey, can any of you cats see through this darkness?" Kimmy asked.

"Uh-oh," Catherine gulped. "We´ve got company."

"DigTits again?" Lightning asked.

"No… these are worse," Kira replied.

"Blaze, light up this cave!" Christian ordered.

The Whorizard´s flame burned brighter, lighting up more of the tunnel. Surrounding them from every side, other than the darkness, there were several Pokégirls with dark-blue fur, large ears, short bodies, small breasts, and bat wings for arms! Slowly, Christian scanned one of them.

_**ZUBUTT, the Nocturnal Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (bat)_

_**Element**__: Flying/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Life force of others_

_**Role**__: Night Guide, Spelunker, nocturnal guard_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Ground_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Psychic, Rock_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Attacks**__: Energy Drain, Bite, Lust Sting, Needleshot, Sleep Venom, Gust_

_**Enhancements**__: Sonar, Flight, Infrared Vision_

_**Evolves**__: Foxglove (Fire Stone), Golbutt (normal) _

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_A short, small-winged Pokégirl that researchers are unsure as to exactly how they are able to fly. With wings that have a combined span of less than their short height, the Zubutt should have no business being in the air for even small amounts of time... unless falling from a higher elevation. But, despite the otherwise obvious limitations of such small wings, the Zubutt is capable of flying for extended periods, even if they cannot attain an impressive altitude. Most feral Zubutt are found in, or around, caves. However, some feral Zubutt do make their homes in the remains of ancient pre-Sukebe ruins, as well. Feral Zubutts are known to carry some diseases that they are immune to, but humans are not – fortunately, these diseases are easily dealt with at any Pokécenter, and Tamers are often encouraged to capture any feral Zubutt they come across in order to remove these illnesses before they are contracted by humans. Though these diseases are curable once transmitted to a human, it is simply easier to prevent before it becomes a problem. Domestic Zubutts don't have this problem, however, as the poison sacs that are found near the base of their wings never develop to quite the size that the Feral's does. The poison sacs are the carriers of the diseases, and once the excess of the sacs are dealt with, then even if released, that Zubutt will never grow those excess portions back and become a threat again._

_Zubutt has poor vision during the day and at night, but makes up for it with her sonar, which allows her to transverse any terrain at night and lead her Tamer through pitch-blackness. Fortunately, they have better eyesight at night thanks to their infrared vision, though their sonar is certainly much more useful. Zubutts have wings instead of arms, but some Tamers have been noted as saying they love to feel those wings wrapped around them during a Taming. They always stand about four foot tall, with bodies covered in soft dark-blue fur, eyes that are nearsighted at best, and large ears. They tend to have slim figures and small breasts that help with their flying. Feral Zubutt, rather common in most parts of the world, are just considered a menace that some confuse with Vampires due to their dietary needs. However, they cannot change anyone (human or Pokégirl) into a Vampire or one of their own when they drink from someone. These Pokégirls do need to feed on a daily basis, at least twice a day._

_In battle, a Zubutt is not the greatest choice, but is also not the worst choice either. Their vision limitations aside, their sonar is still too slow to be able to give them the accuracy they need to launch their attacks at their opponent. Their best attacks are done close in, when she can bite her opponent with different kinds of venom attacks. Her Lust Sting is more like a "Lust Bite," in that she must bite her opponent to inject that venom. When she has to attack from a distance, she can summon up a Gust attack with her small wings. Feral Zubutt like to choose Plant-type Pokégirls for their victims, as they are more susceptible to their sonar, and they are normally slower than the Zubutt is. Strangely, no Succubus can stand being in the same harem as a Zubutt – the fact that the Zubutt constantly emits their sonar every few seconds is enough to drive them crazy, since they are so susceptible to high-pitched sounds. In a sex battle, these Pokégirls are of no use – without hands or a tail, their abilities are quite limited and she's just not capable of doing what's required in such a match. In a harem setting, these Pokégirls never become Alphas... not until they evolve, that is._

"I can count twenty-four of them – forty-eight bloodthirsty eyes," Julia said as the ferals looked at her and her harem-sisters and master with their red eyes.

"It´s pretty dangerous for you to be fighting them, Julia, Silvia, Kimmy and Flora," Christian said. "Wanna step out?"

"I´m out, since I´m at the biggest disadvantage here," the Ivywhore said, getting recalled as a result.

"I´m also out," Kimmy said, also getting recalled.

"We´re good to go," Kira said, voicing the other Fighting-types´ opinion.

"If those bitches think they´re gonna stop me, they´re dead wrong," Angelina growled, tightening her grip on her club.

At the sight of sparks emitting out of Lightning´s cheeks and fire out of Blaze´s mouth, the bat-girls attacked. Julia pounded on one of them, but was tackled off by another one. She then kicked the feral off of her and got up. She then slashed one of the ferals and punched another of them.

Kira used her Dark Blade technique and swung the sword at the ferals surrounding her. Being smart, the Zubutts all used Gust, blowing a strong wind at the feline from all directions. Unfortunately getting dust in her eye, the Panthress was caught off guard and tackled by one of the ferals, the others around her joining in to bite at her. A powerful electric shock hit the bats and forced them to get off of the feline, courtesy of Lightning. Kira smirked at her harem-sister before throwing a Dark Bomb at the Zubutts as revenge.

Blaze held her enemies at bay with her Flamethrower attack, but the bats were too fast and small enough to avoid getting hit. Getting annoyed over the constant dodging of her flames, the Whorizard stopped firing, used Ignite to cover her body in flames, and charged into combat. The ferals were smart enough to move away from their burning opponent, but their bodies got occasionally charred by the swipes and punches sent at them.

Catherine and Silvia worked together, with the former lifting the latter up on her shoulders so that one could run fast around while the other could attack from above. And the strategy worked well… even though the Warcat lost her balance slightly here and there. After catching two of the Zubutts by their legs, the muscular feline jumped off of the fast feline´s shoulders and pummeled heavily on them. Meanwhile, the Cheetit tackled one of the bats that was close to the ground and swiped at her repeatedly.

Lightning worked incredibly well with Angelina. While the Cudildo was pummeling the bats, the Peekabu could easily fire bursts of electricity at them in order to help, knowing full well that the Ground-type was immune to the bursts. In fact, when she got hit, the avenger got more dangerous as she was statically charged.

Lastly, Luna was guarding Christian. With the harem and Angelina fighting off twenty-two of the ferals, the last two slowly closed in on the rodent. When the two charged at the same time, the Eva tackled one of them into the other, and then punched both of them in their stomachs several times. Unfortunately, though, she had now left her master wide open for an attack, what with Blaze away from him.

_Okay, _Christian thought, _no worries, you´re just alone and unguarded. Doesn´t matter. I can take care of some of them if they attack. After all, they are weakened._

Just then, a bigger feral landed soundlessly behind the tailed Tamer. She snuck up on him, quickly wrapped her wings around him, and then sank her fangs into his neck. He screamed out in pain as his blood got sucked out of his body.

"Master!" Kira gasped, before running up behind the feral, ripping her off of her master, and throwing her against the cave wall, though she managed to stop her collision by flying up into the air. "Are you okay?" the feline asked her master.

"I… I feel numb… I can´t move," he managed to say. "That thing´s lick must have paralyzed me…!"

"Lick?"

"It did that before you got it off me…!"

The Panthress looked at the feral that damaged her master and hissed at it. It looked like the other Zubutts, except it was bigger, had darker fur, and sharper eyes. Quickly grabbing her master´s ´dex, she scanned the feral.

_**GOLBUTT, the Batty Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (bat)_

_**Element**__: Flying/Poison/Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Life energy_

_**Role**__: Night guide, predator, leader of Zubutts_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Drain, Energy Drain, Mega-Drain, Bite, Lick, Lure, Poison, Gust, Wingover_

_**Enhancements**__: Sonar, Night Vision, Darkvision_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Zubutt (normal)_

_Golbutts are Zubutts that have won enough fights and gotten Tamed enough that they were able to evolve. Their evolution leaves them taller, usually around five foot four inches or so. Their fur becomes slightly darker, and their bust grows larger to a full B-cup. Their eyes grow much sharper, and they are able to see in virtually any dark or low-lighting condition (though bright light blinds them easily, and even sunlight makes their eyes ache), as well as use their echolocation ability. For this reason, Golbutts are greatly preferred among explorers, especially spelunkers, since they can scope out terrain with great accuracy._

_In the wild, most Golbutts are found leading packs of Zubutts. With their ability to use Lure to bring prey to them, Poison to weaken it, and Lick to paralyze prey, a Golbutt is by far a more dangerous hazard than a mere Zubutt. When a Golbutt is facing multiple foes, or when she perceives a single foe is too strong, she has her Zubutts fly in as a group, and she then darts in to deliver stronger attacks against the biggest threat. Golbutt-led Zubutt packs are the number two hazard in cave exploring (the number one being falling). When prey are taken back to the caves, a Golbutt is the first one to get to have her way with the male in question, and the first to drink his energy before passing him around._

_Golbutts are strong combatants, even without a Zubutt pack. After luring a foe in, they prefer to use Gust to knock it down, and then either Bite, Wingover, or Lick on it to soften it up, and hopefully paralyze it. Stronger enemies are avoided in the air, using Gust and Poison to weaken them. When an enemy is brought low or paralyzed, a Golbutt will swoop onto it, cover it with her wings, and begin using one of her draining attacks. She'll use either Drain or Energy Drain depending both on how hungry she is, and how much energy the opponent has left. She'll only use Mega-Drain if she was seriously injured in the fight and needs to heal herself._

_Feral Golbutts are those found in the wild, described above. Tamers attempting to capture a feral Golbutt are advised to try and get her away from her Zubutt pack before making their move. Threshold girls don't usually become Golbutts, but it is possible. The family of such a girl would be quick to send her away, since it would be only a matter of time before she began to feed on friends and family, and doesn't yet know how much drained energy is enough and how much is too much._

"Been… so long… since last… tasting… blood…" the Golbutt said, licking her teeth. "Want… more!"

"Fuck off, bat-bitch!" Kira cursed as she charged at the pack leader with her Dark Blade in hand.

The black-furred feline swung her sword at the Golbutt, but she dodged and retaliated with a kick to the stomach. The Panthress then used Dark Bomb, and it hit. The pack leader screamed out in pain as she got hit, and then hissed at her opponent. Hearing their leader in peril, the Zubutts that Kira fought earlier swooped in on the feline and restrained her. Hissing and kicking in anger, the Panthress could do nothing as the Golbutt bit her and used Mega-Drain on her, healing her wounds and weakening the feline. Once she was done, they dropped the black-furred feline on the ground, unconscious from the blood loss.

"Alright, that´s enough!" Lightning shouted. She then used Thunder and fried all of the Zubutts in the tunnel, knocking all of them out.

"I´ll finish the last one!" Julia roared as she charged at the Golbutt.

The Tigress leapt at the bat and pummeled her viciously. After fifty punches, the pack leader was finally knocked out, getting caught in a Pokéball as a result.

"Phew! I´m glad that´s over," Blaze sighed, putting out her flames.

"Why aren´t we capturing the Zubutts?" Silvia asked.

"That was the last ´ball we had," Julia explained. "And I bet they´re not gonna be that much of a threat without their leader."

Recalling Kira, Luna looked at her paralyzed master with failure in her eyes. "Sorry for leaving you unguarded, Master," she apologized.

"Don´t sweat it," he said, trying to smile. "I can take being paralyzed. After all, I´ve tried it a few times."

Angelina walked over to Christian and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. "C´mon, let´s get going," she said and walked towards the tunnel´s exit, the harem following her.

"T-Thanks," he said to the Cudildo, blushing.

The Ground-type took notice of this and turned her head away. "Don´t think I´m doing this because I want to," she stated. "I´m just carrying you until you can walk again, nothing else."

He chuckled at her tomboyish antics. "Sure~," he unconvincingly said.

* * *

><p><em>15:28, somewhere else.<em>

Two Team Rocket members stood guard at a reinforced steel door, neither of them being distracted. "How far do you think our scientists have gotten with her?" one of them asked.

"Dunno," the other replied. "They never tell stuff like that to grunts like us."

"But hey, you gotta admit, it´s cool that we got a girl like her captive."

The other grunt chuckled. "Yeah, and quite a hottie to boot," he agreed.

"Hell, I didn´t even think it´d be _possible _to catch one of them. Our boss sure knows what to do."

Just then, a masked Rocket grunt passed the two by. "Hey, what´re you two doing here," Lydia asked.

"Guarding," one of them simply answered.

"Guarding what, exactly?"

"If you must know, we´re guarding a Legendary Pokégirl," the other one answered.

"A Legendary?" Lydia gasped. "Which one?"

The first grunt shrugged. "I wasn´t there when she got caught, so I don´t know."

"Anyway, shouldn´t you go back to your post, rookie?" the other asked.

"Um, sure!" the undercover spy replied before walking off.

The two grunts looked at her as she walked away. "Man, that guy sure got one hell of a feminine body," one of them said.

"Indeed," the other agreed. "If I was gay, I´d jump him on the spot."

"_Are _you gay?" the first grunt snickered.

"Fuck you, man."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {unofficial member} level 43._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Did you two just really…?<p>

Jessie (confused) What?

dopliss: Did you and James… you know…

Jessie and James: (disgusted) What? Eww, no!

(Meowth exits the room)

Meowth: Ah~, that felt incredible!

dopliss: (horrified) YOU DIDN´T!


	31. Chapter 31 Thunder and lightning

**dopliss: (still in shock) Seriously! Did the three of you…?**

**James: No!**

**Meowth: Nothing happened to me that would be over PG!**

**dopliss: But… you´re two guys and a girl…**

**Meowth: (upset) I´m a cat!**

**James: And we´re just friends!**

**dopliss: That´s what I mean! I think you guys were doing an old lady!**

**Jessie: (exploding with anger) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Disclaimer: If I survive this, I don´t own Pokémon or Pokégirls.**

* * *

><p><em>12:47, Friday.<em>

"I think we´re nearly there…" Flora thought aloud.

The tailed Tamer and his harem were walking through the forest, on their way to Celadon City. Angelina had taken rearguard and was walking along with arms crossed and eyes scanning her surroundings. _I can sense him getting closer… I´ll find him soon…_ she thought, thinking about the one who murdered her master.

"Feeling lonely back there?" Blaze asked.

"I´m fine," the Cudildo replied coolly.

"Geez… do you _have_ to be so passive aggressive all the time?" Lightning asked.

"Mind your own business, electric rat."

"Hey, no reason to be rude!" Silvia scolded. "She just asked if you could look a bit friendlier."

"So? It´s not like I´m in your harem or anything." Angelina glared at the muscular feline. "And if he tries to make me join him, I´ll let him taste my big bone."

"Unless we stop you…" the Warcat hissed.

Christian looked up at the dark clouds above them. "Looks like it´ll rain soon," he stated.

"I bet it´s ´cause of our guest´s mood," Silvia muttered.

Hearing the remark, Angelina responded with a, "Fuck you."

"Ooh, I hope it´ll thunder!" the Peekabu squealed. "I´d _love_ to get so riled up by the static in the air!"

"Take it easy, Lightning," Catherine said. "Remember that it´s my turn with Master tonight."

"Just like someone else here needs to remember," the Ivywhore said, glaring at Blaze.

"I´ve said I´m sorry – can we leave it alone?" the Whorizard groaned.

"Let´s just get to a shelter," Julia said.

"Yeah. It´d be annoying if it started raining now," the Cheetit stated.

As if the gods were joking, it started to rain heavily down on the group. "You just HAD to jinx it, didn´t you?" Kira asked angrily.

"Sorry…" the fast feline apologized, hanging her head in shame.

* * *

><p><em>15:57.<em>

Soaking wet, the group still continued walking on, now in search for shelter. "God, this rain is a pain in the ass!" Kimmy cursed. "Why did it have to rain while we´re out in the wild?"

"And there´re no thunderstorm either…" Lightning lamented.

"Maybe we should´ve checked the weather forecast before we left Cerulean," Christian thought aloud.

"And take even more time getting to Celadon? No thanks!" the Tigress replied angrily.

"Why are you so peeved?" Lightning asked her Alpha.

"We´re cat-types…" Kira started.

"…in rain," Catherine finished.

"What do you think?" an upset Silvia asked the electric rodent.

"Um… Master?" Luna asked, causing him to look at her. "M-Maybe it would be wise to recall the f-feline members of your harem b-before they get any more a-angry."

"Yeah, you´re right," he said, causing her to blush. He then turned his head to look at the felines and asked, "Who wanna get ´balled?"

Seeing all four of them with their arms raised, Christian recalled them to their Pokéballs. "Thanks. It was starting to get annoying," Angelina said.

Just then, the sky was illuminated by a bright flash, and following was a loud crackling noise. "Whoa! Was that a lightning?" Blaze asked in shock.

Another flash and sound was noticed among the group. "Holy crap! Is there a storm now?" Flora gasped.

"No! That´s not normal lightning!" the Peekabu said, looking with a serious expression at the sky. "If it was, then I would be up in a tree right now – along with other of my breed! And do you see any around?"

"Then where´s all this lightning coming from?" Christian asked.

"There!" the Eva said, pointing at a building with sparks coming out of the roof.

"Looks like we´ve found a shelter…" Blaze stoically remarked.

The tailed Tamer and his harem entered the building. "Blaze, mind helping us dry?" he asked.

The Fire-type nodded and flapped her wings, creating a powerful and warm wind that dried her master and harem-sisters. Christian then released the feline members, and they got dried as well.

"Ugh, thank god, we´re finally outta that weather!" Julia said, enjoying the warm wind.

"How´re _you_ planning on getting dry, Blaze?" Catherine asked.

"Simple." The Whorizard took a few steps away from her loved ones and then spat fire at her arms and legs! "Man, I LOVE being resistant to my own flames!" she exclaimed as the flames disappeared.

They then looked around and saw that they were surrounded by several turbines and other machines. "Where are we?" Kimmy asked.

"It looks like an old power plant," Kira stated. "Doesn´t look like it´s working, though."

They then heard the scream of a man down the hallway. "What´s going on?" Christian asked as he and his harem ran towards the source of the noise.

When they arrived, they were in a big room with a few generators around and, strangely enough, a round bed. There was a single, bleeding Team Rocket grunt in the room, standing in a circle of a dozen of other grunts that were lying on the floor. But he was not alone.

Also in the room was a woman that looked like a yellow bird. She had short light-blonde hair, yellow eyes, a body covered entirely in yellow feathers, clawed feet that were similar to a bird´s, complete with a back-toes, a big C-cup in breast size, and two big wings that were connected to her back and shared the color scheme, except for a few black feathers at the tips. "You did a very unwise decision, you know," she said to the grunt.

"Dammit!" the grunt cursed.

Christian tried to scan the bird-type, but… "No result," he said.

"Who is that chick? No pun intended," Kira asked.

Angelina just glared at the grunt. _No… that´s not him, _she thought.

"You think that just ´cause you´ve captured one Legendary, you can capture me? Or the rest of us, for that matter?" the woman asked.

The grunt gasped before throwing up blood. "H-How did you-!"

"She´s a Psychic-type, dumbass, she told me." The bird-type smirked wickedly. "And now you will learn what happens to those who dare anger the legendary Goddess of Thunder."

She then held out a hand, and all of a sudden electricity flew out of it and hit the grunt, frying him to death! "Too bad the lesson I´ve taught you and your friends was too much of a _shocker_," she joked as the grunt fell on his back, murdered.

"Whoa! She´s powerful!" Lightning gasped.

The bird-type heard the gasp and saw the tailed Tamer and his harem. "So, there´s one more of you Rocket scum around, huh?" she asked.

Their cover blown, they walked into the room to confront the woman. "Alright, lady, there´s no need to act hostile," the Panthress said.

"Funny. That´s what your allies said before I showed them," the woman smirked. "But you wised up by challenging me with your ´girls – and quite the amount, too."

Trying to calm down the situation, Christian said, "Look, we just arrived to take-"

"Me as a captured weapon, right?" the bird-type interrupted. "Well, if you want a fight, you´ve got it!" She then held out her hand so that it was aiming at the hallway, and then a barrier of electricity appeared, blocking the only way out of the room.

"Well, we´re screwed," Kimmy stated.

"Now, face the wrath of Zapdass!" the bird-type shouted.

_**ZAPDASS, the Legendary Shocking Bird Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Electric/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare (Unique)_

_**Diet**__: Herbivore, electrified water_

_**Role**__: Mistress of electricity_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: None (Dragon, Ice, Rock)_

_**Attacks**__: Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rolling Spark Mark II, Static Barrier, Agility, Lightning, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Vision (x8), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Improved Respiration, Endurance, Free Joints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Atmospheric Comfort _

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_Zapdass is one of the three Legendary Bird Pokégirls, sister to Articunt and Moltits. All three of them were among the first wave of Legendaries to be unleashed in Sukebe's war of vengeance. Zapdass's part in the conflict was to disrupt supply and communication among the humans and she took to her task with great zeal. Her electric storms shorted out many cities' power, and deadly thunderbolts rained down from the heavens to strike people and places of import at her bidding._

_Zapdass is the shortest of the three Legendary Birds, standing at five and a half feet tall. Short yellow feathers cover her form, with some black feathers on the back of her wings, near the tips. Her wings are separate appendages from her arms, unlike most other bird Pokégirls. Her light-blonde hair is short to the point that it almost looks tomboyish. Her feet are clawed, with each foot having a back-toe to help in landings. Her breasts are C-cups that are almost but not quite large enough to be D-cups, something she is mildly sensitive about. Her cunt is naturally hairless. Zapdass never wears clothing on any occasion._

_Zapdass is archetypal among Electric and Flying-types both. Like an Oni, she is able to use the earth's magnetic field to use in flight. Unlike an Oni, however, Zapdass is a Flying-type, so instead of just using the Earth's magnetic field to fly at all, it augments her flying skills, allowing her to soar higher than other Flying-types and perform aerial maneuvers that put them to shame. Her body is rumored to supposedly contain enough natural electricity to power even several leagues steadily for years on end._

_Zapdass is a very headstrong being. She is at her happiest when she has a clear-cut goal and is working to reach it. When she has committed herself to a cause, she is virtually impossible to sway. Because Zapdass is so committed, though, she often has problems with people who don't see a situation as she does, and is prone to quarrel until her mind is changed (which is very difficult to do), or until the other person admits to wrong thinking. If a debate is dropped or cut off without conclusion, she tends to bring it up again at a later date. Her regimented mindset doesn't allow her to let things go. Zapdass is not so stuck in her ways, however, that she can't absorb new information or even realize that she's wrong sometimes. When such a situation occurs, she is mature enough to admit that the other person had a point. When she and her sisters took to the battlefield to fight Atmuff and found the dead form of Hy-bra and a hurt Atmuff there, Zapdass later admitted to Articunt that her idea to wait a while had not been without merit._

_Zapdass is as unremitting in a fight as she is in pursuing any other goal, since to her winning a battle, any battle, is a short-term goal unto itself. When in combat, she prefers to unleash a heavy volley of attacks quickly, usually at a distance. She'll observe carefully how her foe deals with the attack, what special attributes and contingencies they have, and adjust her own plans accordingly. She prefers not to close in until she feels she can accurately gauge her enemy's abilities, using attacks like Thunderbolt and Rolling Spark Mark II from behind the safety of a Static Barrier. If her opponent isn't able to deal with this barrage, then she doesn't consider them much of an opponent, and tends to then finish the fight quickly and decisively. Enemies that are able to cope and adjust to her attacks earn her respect, but with it come a renewed onslaught, involving Thunder attacks and Feather Shuriken into a mixture of Feather Blizzard and Hurricane. With her natural electricity doing considerable damage on every attack she does (see below), few foes can hope to last too long against Zapdass's might._

_Zapdass is usually at a loss when she finds herself without something to strive for. When she has no goals to pursue, she looks for new ones that she can take up. Her want (almost a need) to have something to work towards drives her strongly, although she will not take up a goal she has no faith in. It was this attitude that led her to her stance that Atmuff needed to die. To her, it was crystal-clear that the Legendary Warrior was risking all their lives with her destructive rampages, and she did her best to convince Articunt and Moltits of that. While Moltits didn't care one way or the other, Articunt counseled patience and caution, which ran antithetical to Zapdass's desire to charge in and accomplish her new mission. After a couple of years of arguing, Zapdass realized that a wait-and-see policy would be the best she could get out of Articunt by herself, so Zapdass turned her attention to her other sister. Although it took several more years, she finally got Moltits to agree to support her stance on the issue, more to get her to shut up about it than anything else. Together, the two went to Articunt, who had little choice but to acquiesce in the face of her two sisters' decision._

_Zapdass had hoped to keep the three of them united after Atmuff's death, but this dream fell apart almost immediately once their mission had been accomplished. Her sisters set off in different directions, and Zapdass was canny enough to know when to let them go. Like Moltits, she headed off to the hinterlands that had yet to be claimed by a league. She was last seen in the northwestern portion of the pre-Sukebe lands called Russia. However, that was centuries ago. Since that time, Zapdass has not been seen nor heard from by reliable sources. Since laying low and doing little for so long runs against the grain of Zapdass's nature, this has given rise to all sorts of rumors. Some say she has died or otherwise befallen some calamity. Others whisper that she has found some sort of new, secret project to undertake, and when it is completed, the entire world will be rocked. Still, others insist that she willingly lets herself be captured by a Tamer every so often, letting them give her the direction and goals she craves so dearly. The truth remains unknown, although many, particularly the Watchers, would love to know._

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls: _

_Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Zapdass's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base enhancements altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type, though._

_Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths._

_No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Zapdass has No Weakness (Level 75). If she were to face an Ice or a Rock-type Pokégirl – or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Electric/Flying – at or below level 75, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally._

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Zapdass's lexicon of special attributes:_

_Magnetic Personality: Zapdass exudes a subtle aura of electricity to a distance of five hundred yards in every direction around her. Within this aura, she can control the movement and flow of ions, giving her supreme reign over how electricity flows within the area. She can, at will, make ions cluster around or move away from a target. The result is that, within her aura, she can make anyone or anything either totally immune to electricity, or a magnet for it, or anything in-between. She can do this with such precision that a target could be struck by lightning while his backpack is unharmed. Items worn or held by the target are affected, though. Electrical items tend to fail or go haywire from the magnetic charge associated with the use of this power, giving the victim (or beneficiary) a clue as to what is happening. Zapdass controls the flow of electricity around her utterly._

_Shock Therapy: All of Zapdass's attacks, both elemental and not, inflict extra damage due to a static charge. Electric attacks inflict greater harm than they would if they came from another Electric-type. Her other attacks all have a charge built up in them that shocks the victim, i.e. Hurricane carries crackling electricity on its winds, Dive not only results in being hit, but also in a sharp zap, etc. Zapdass is an incredible battery of electricity, more so than any other Electric-type._

"Looks like fighting is unavoidable, girls!" Christian said.

"Don´t worry, Master, we´ll fight her off!" Julia said courageously as she and her harem-sisters stepped up to fight.

Upon seeing her opposition, Zapdass laughed. "Are you for real?" she asked mid-laughter. "You´re honestly sending three Fighting-types up against me? Damn, you´re not smart, kid!"

Angered, the Tigress, the Warcat and the Amachoke charged at the Legendary. Each using respectively Super Claw, Slash and Crushing Punch, their attacks were blocked by a barrier of electricity around the bird-type. Smirking cockily, Zapdass dissolved her Static Barrier and used Wingover, swiping her right wing at her opponents in order to confuse them. She then delivered a strong Lightning Punch to Julia, a powerful Lightning Kick to Kimmy, zapped Silvia with a Thunderbolt, and then, using her Hurricane attack, she blew the three back with a mighty gust of wind!

The three Fighting-types hit the wall hard. "Ouch…" Julia groaned, losing consciousness.

"I can´t believe how strong she is…" Kimmy muttered before being knocked out.

"Great… two are down in less than a minute…!" Silvia hissed, struggling to get up.

"Well, human, who´re you gonna send against me next? A Water-type, perhaps?" Zapdass mockingly asked.

Angry, Blaze spat a big fireball at the Legendary, but she used her Hurricane attack to dissolve it. "Your fireball is nothing against my thundering powers!" the bird-type mocked and fired a monstrously strong lightning from her hands, hitting the Whorizard and flinging her back into the wall!

"Oh, you are **DEAD**, bitch!" Blaze cursed as she used Ignite to set her body aflame and then charged at the Legendary.

Completely unfazed, Zapdass used Static Barrier again and grinned widely as her opponent punched, kicked and clawed loose on it. Once the lizard was out of breath and her flames put out, the Legendary used Typhoon in order to blow her back into the wall, knocking her out.

"This is starting to get boring," the bird sighed. "You´re just no opposition at all."

"How about me, then?" Flora suggested, stepping forward.

"Well, I have to get you all beaten sooner or later," Zapdass shrugged.

"Bring it!" the Ivywhore challenged as she extended four of her vines and made the leaves around her bulb fly off and surround her, due to the Leaf Shield attack.

Shaking her head in disappointment, the Legendary flapped her wings and sent several feathers flying like arrows at her opponent. Like in a game of Dart, the Feather Shuriken stuck to the leaves upon contact. Smirking, the bird sent many more feathers at her opponent, this time using Feather Blizzard. The amount of feathers and the damage dealt to the leaves ruined them, but Flora ran towards her opponent, vines lashing wildly. When she swung two at her, Zapdass caught each in her hands, smirked, and then sent a powerful surge of electricity through them, causing Flora to scream out in pain.

"Had enough?" the Legendary asked as she let go of the vines.

The Plant-type scowled at her opponent before throwing a Leech Seed at her, which hit her left wing and instantly sprouted roots around it. Zapdass simply grinned as she charged electricity from her wing, frying the seed. Flora then tried to throw Sleep Powder at her, but the bird flapped her wings and sent it flying back at the sender, making her sleepy. To finish her off, Zapdass flew into the air, and then charged into the Ivywhore with an electrically charged summersault, using her Rolling Spark Mark II, and knocked her to the floor, unconscious.

"Even those of your ´girls with type advantages over me suck!" the Legendary insulted, standing solidly on the ground again.

Silvia roared as she charged at her opponent. Using Fury Swipes, she tried to claw at her opponent, who dodged each and every swipe. After dodging the fifteenth swipe, the bird charged her right hand with electricity and sent her fist flying at the Warcat. Being clever, Silvia used Counter in order to sway the arm to the side, and then used the moment to deliver a strong Head Butt, an uppercut, and then she used both of her hands as a hammer in order to slam her opponent into the ground.

Panting hard, Silvia looked as her opponent stood back up… with only a few bruises on her face! "Not very strong when you´re under-leveled, huh?" the bird remarked as she looked at the feline´s shocked expression.

Knowing what was coming to her; Silvia used Resist while protecting herself as her opponent used Thunder on her. Smirking at the feline´s stubbornness, Zapdass added more power to her attack and sent her opponent flying into the same wall that her harem-sisters had crashed into. The Warcat coughed up blood before she lost consciousness.

"Now there´re only three of your girls left, human," the bird said confidently. "Who´ll be the next to fall?"

Lightning stepped up next. "Let´s see how you handle your own medicine!" she shouted as she fired Thunder at the legendary.

"Ha! Don´t make me laugh!" Zapdass said as she waved her hands, and then the attack dissolved into nothing!

"W-What happened?" the Peekabu gasped in shock.

"I just altered the ions in the air so that your attack wouldn´t work against me." Zapdass then used Lightning again and hit the rodent, causing her to scream and lose consciousness. "But as you can see, my attacks still work." She then turned to the tailed Tamer, the Eva and the Cudildo. "Now there´s only you left," she chuckled as she walked towards them.

Gathering as much courage as she had, Luna stepped in the Legendary´s way and spread her arms out. "D-Don´t come any closer!" she warned.

When she was up to her, Zapdass knocked the Eva on the left side of her head, and combined with a static charge in the punch, the squirrel-girl was knocked out. "Brave girl… brave but stupid," the bird said.

_Crap, this isn´t good! _Christian thought in panic. _My whole harem´s been beaten, and I´m not sure if Angelina will risk her life to save me. Hell, I bet that she won´t even think about it! _"Looks like I have no choice but to…" he said… and then quickly changed into his monster form.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" the Cudildo screamed in shock.

"Looks like this human ain´t so normal," Zapdass said with a raised eyebrow.

Christian ran towards the Legendary and unleashed several strong punches, but they were all blocked by the Static Barrier. She then charged electricity to her right hand and used Lightning Punch on him, sending him flying into a wall and causing him to return to his normal form.

"Ow! I _felt _that!" he groaned. "I´m not supposed to get hurt when I´m in that form!"

"Well, then it´s a good thing you´re back to normal!" the bird said as she sent Feather Shuriken flying towards him.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain…

…but none came. He opened his eyes and saw Angelina standing in front of him in a defending position… and with several feathers sticking into her arms, legs and torso! "I think it´s time for you to calm down," she said to the Legendary. "You might not have noticed, but he´s not part of Team Rocket."

The bird looked dumbfounded. "Wait… he´s _not_?" she asked.

"You were too deluded to think otherwise." The Ground-type turned around to look at Christian. "And you are an idiot for not telling her before."

"Sorry… it kinda slipped my mind…" he sheepishly admitted.

"Wait, how can I be sure you´re telling the truth?" Zapdass asked suspiciously.

"If he was, then I´d be interrogating him about where my master´s killer is, not being assisted in looking for him."

A few seconds later, the Legendary flew over to the tailed Tamer and landed on her hands and knees next to him. "Oh god, I´m sorry for attacking you and your harem, kid," she apologized.

"Nah, it´s okay," he smiled. "Besides, like Angelina just said, I´m a forgetful idiot."

The bird helped him up and scratched her head sheepishly. "Man, how do I make up for this?" She then snapped her fingers and said, "Hey, how about going into that room…" She pointed at a door behind the bed. "…with me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What for?" he asked.

"Your compensation, of course," she said and walked over to the door. "Recall your girls and then walk in here." She then opened the door, walked into the room, and closed the door.

He took off his pack and took out his PPHU. "Do you mind healing the girls while I´m away?" he asked Angelina as he recalled his entire harem.

"I guess," the Cudildo replied as she got the ´balls.

He then walked into the room that the Legendary walked into. He saw he sitting on the floor, and he joined her by sitting in front of her. "So, what do you have in mind?" he asked.

She smirked and leaned over to him. "I think some sexual release should compensate for the pain I caused," she said, pulling in his pants and boxers.

He was surprised, but did not say anything against it. After seeing what Zapdass was capable of, who could blame him? She pulled down his pants and boxers and began stroking his manhood. Once it was stiff, she licked it slowly up and down. Then she licked the tip passionately, and then she took the hotrod into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, making the experience much more enjoyable. He then moaned out in orgasm as he came into her mouth. She swallowed all of the semen before taking his cock out of her mouth.

"There. That should do it," she said, standing up.

"So, what´re you doing here at an abandoned power plant?" he asked while getting his lower half clothed.

"Well…" The bird twiddled her fingers sheepishly. "…to tell you the truth, I´m just using this place as a temporary home. I… don´t have anything to do lately."

"So? Why don´t you just fly around in search for something to do?"

She glanced blankly at him. "The rain, perhaps?" she sarcastically asked. "I don´t want my wings and feathers wet, you know."

"Point taken," he said with a sweat-drop on his head.

Both then walked out of the door and rejoined with Angelina, who was leaning up against the wall with nine Pokéballs full of healed ´girls. "So, what were you doing in there?" she asked.

"Using mouth," Zapdass answered.

"And talking," Christian added. "By the way, don´t you need to be healed?"

The Cudildo looked at her wounds and admitted, "I guess."

"Too bad I don´t have a ´ball to capture you and heal you."

She glared at him. "I have my own." With that said, she reached into the rags that she used for a skirt and dug her index finger into her vagina. She moaned silently as she pulled out a slimy, deactivated Pokéball. "Here you go."

"Ooh, kinky!" the bird commented, causing the Ground-type to, ironically enough, flip the bird.

* * *

><p><em>18:26.<em>

The weather had by now turned better. The tailed Tamer and his harem walked outside of the power plant. "Finally! Sunshine!" Julia cheered.

"And a beautiful rainbow to boot!" Kira smiled at the sunny sky.

Just then, they all saw the flying figure of Zapdass in the sky. "I´m off to find something to do!" she said and waved to them. "I´ll try to keep the thunderstorms away from you!"

"Bye-bye!" Christian bade farewell as he and his harem, sans Angelina, waved back.

As the Legendary soared away from sight, Silvia said, "I´d love to fight her again when I´m stronger."

"The odds will be against you if you hope for that," Blaze stated.

As they walked off, a female figure with an insane smiled looked at them from a hiding place in some nearby bushes. "You´ll wish you tried capturing that Legendary, boy," she whispered, "because what I have in store for you will be your end." And then she chuckled evilly to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {unofficial member} level 43._

* * *

><p>dopliss: (covered in blood and bruises) I have something to say to all of you readers out there. Jessie, James and Meowth were only sleeping together in the same bed, and nothing else. No adult stuff, no teenage stuff, no kid stuff – nothing.<p>

Jessie: That´s better. And…?

dopliss: And I also apologize to Jessie for calling her old.


	32. Chapter 32 Explaining the joke

**Jessie: Hey, dopliss, James and I got an announcement to make.**

**dopliss: (curious) Really? What is it?**

**Jessie and James: (happily) We´re getting married!**

**dopliss: (shocked) WHAT? That´s wonderful! When´s the wedding? Am I a guest?**

**Team Rocket: (laughing hysterically) April Fools!**

**Disclaimer: I own both franchises. April Fools!**

* * *

><p><em>12:37, Friday.<em>

Sitting on a big rock, Angelina was busy eating a fried fish. Ten steps behind her position were Christian Haydon and his harem, all eating around a campfire. "Don´t you miss the company, Angelina?" Lightning asked.

Without turning around to face her, the Cudildo responded, "I prefer eating alone, just like any other activity."

"Must be lonely for you," Christian sympathized. "I mean, your obsession for revenge is isolating you from others."

"Who cares? As long as I get to kill the bastard." The Ground-type took a big bite out of her fish. "And besides, you´re helping me," she said after swallowing.

He stood up and walked over to her. "What´re you gonna do once you´ve gotten your revenge?" he asked, placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

She finished her fish and threw the bone away. "Go join my master, I guess," she answered.

"So, you´re planning to commit suicide?" he assumed, eyes softening. "That sounds pretty sad."

She crossed her arms and held her knees up to her chin. "My breed is a pretty sad one."

He walked up so that he was in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Don´t you think there´s something other than suicide you can do?" he asked.

"No… I don´t think so…" she replied, looking away.

Meanwhile, the tailed Tamer´s harem was looking on. "I think our master might be an angel," Kira smiled.

"The Pokégirl breed?" Flora asked.

No," the Panthress chuckled. "I mean, his kindness and understanding are out of this world."

"I second that," Silvia agreed. "I have never seen a Tamer who would give ferals a chance to say no to become a part of a harem. It´s as if he is God himself."

"Just without punishing his followers if they sinned or anything," Blaze added.

"He´s also incredibly cute… It´s as if he is made for Pokégirls," Julia sighed dreamily.

"Of course, he does have his flaws here and there," Catherine stated.

"Like the fact that he´d throw himself into a life-threatening situation just to protect us," Kimmy added.

While listening to the conversation, Luna looked at the path they had been walking on since morning while eating her fish. She then noticed something… something crawling out from some bushes at the side of the path. "M-Master! G-Guys!" she said a little loudly, getting the others´ attention. "L-Look!" she said, pointing at the being that crawled out of the bushes.

Christian, Julia and Angelina ran over to the being. When they got there, they saw that it was a canine Pokégirl with red fur, triangular dog ears on top of her head, tiger-like stripes back, arms and legs, long blonde hair that also appeared on her fluffy tail, chest and stomach. She wore a small turquoise t-shirt and brown shorts. To the shock of the three, the Pokégirl had a big, bleeding hole in the side of her head, her left palm pierced all the way through, and a bullet wound in her lower back!

"Holy… What happened to her?" the Tigress gasped.

The canine Pokégirl weakly looked up at the three. "P-Please… help me…" she wheezed.

"Crap… we´re out of Pokéballs!" Christian cursed.

"L-Left… pocket… my… ´ball…" the canine said, before passing out.

The tailed Tamer checked the left pocket of the canine and found a Pokéball. He quickly used it to recall her and went over to his pack. He pulled out his PPHU and inserted the ´ball.

"What do you think could´ve happened to her?" Julia asked the Ground-type as they walked back to the rest of the harem.

"I don´t know," Angelina shrugged. "Those wounds certainly didn´t look like any ordinary feral attack."

"T-Then what could´ve d-done that?" the Eva asked.

The beeping signaling that the PPHU was done could be heard. Christian took out the Pokéball and released the canine, who was now free of her wounds. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes… thank you," the canine girl thanked.

Christian then took the moment to scan her.

_**GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (Canine)_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)_

_**Diet**__: Near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)_

_**Role**__: Originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown._

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty_

_**Evolves**__: Growltit (Normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Puppy (Fire Stone), Doggirl (Fire Stone)_

_Loyalty. This is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie, and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature. It will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect her Tamer from harm. Growlies, along with Kittens and Catgirls, were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end._

_Growlie has a distinctive appearance. Canine features with red fur, with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, and legs. And the tail is complimented by blonde hair, same as on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlies has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell, allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days, even weeks, and when they finally catch up, their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target._

_This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet, but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigresses. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty, they are assigned and bonded to a partner, and then both the police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course, both the officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership, allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each other´s strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals, which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies._

_Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl, and often considered members of the family, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice – however, they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others, because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended, as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls._

_Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason. Their intelligence is so good that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do, although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory._

_Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat-type Pokégirls, especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you do NOT have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other._

_Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory. They will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however, they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls, but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans, but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild, making them ideal for Tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild. Also, due to their love of fish, they are awesome fishers, which is odd for a Fire-type!_

_One must be careful, though. In the wild, Growlie tend to form packs, which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their Tamers. Any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack. Worse yet, the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball, before attempting to return to her pack by backtracking the Tamers scent, unless heavy mental conditioning is applied._

_If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble, then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the Tamer though whatever methods. _

"How come you were damaged?" Catherine asked the Growlie.

The canine looked somberly down at the ground. "We, my master, harem-sisters and I, were attacked by a Menace-type," she said. "I´m the only survivor."

"Sorry for your loss," the tailed Tamer sympathized.

The Growlie then began shivering. "S-She might still be there… I´m scared…"

"Master, she seems traumatized," the Warcat whispered into her master´s left ear. "I think we should protect her until we reach the nearest town."

"Yeah, you´re right," he nodded and turned to the canine. "What is your name?"

The Growlie looked up at him. "Lassie," she answered.

He smiled down at her. "Would you like me to protect you until you´ve found something else to do?"

Her eyes widened for a second. "Y-Yes please!" she answered.

After introductions, they packed their stuff and walked onwards.

* * *

><p><em>17:34.<em>

"Holy…!" Christian gasped in horror.

"This is… horrible!" Julia gasped.

The tailed Tamer and the girls were all staring at a massacre. It was an open field in the forest, and it was littered in body parts! Arms, legs pieces of torsos, tails, and heads were spread around, and in the middle of the pile was the corpse of a middle-aged man. Kira looked at Lassie and said, "Don´t tell me this is where…"

"…It is…" the Growlie said. "This is where we were attacked…" She walked over to the man´s corpse and kneeled down before it. "Master…" she muttered while caressing the corpse´s head.

"Who or what could´ve done this?" Blaze asked, both horrified and angry.

"That… would be me."

Everyone snapped to attention upon hearing the new voice. They all looked in the direction where it came from and saw a woman with chalk-white skin, long green hair, blood-red lips that were forming a maniacal smile, and a D-cup. She wore a purple tuxedo with a purple bowtie around her neck. "I see that the little bitch returned to her master´s grave," the woman said. "Looking for a few bones, perhaps?" She laughed at her little joke.

"Y-You…!" Lassie gasped, moving slowly back to the tailed Tamer, who was scanning the woman.

_**JOKETTE, the Clown Princess Of Killing Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human\Limited Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Magic/Psychic_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare (Not rare enough, in some people's opinion)_

_**Diet**__: Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear_

_**Role**__: Killing, Sadistic Acts_

_**Libido**__: No one wants to know._

_**Strong Vs**__: Poison, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Dark, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Teleport, Tackle, Roar, Confusion, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Agility, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spell work, Smilex Mist, Killing Joke_

_**Enhancements**__: Almost totally fearless, Concentration (2x), highly intelligent, almost complete insensitivity to pain, longevity, slow regeneration_

_**Evolves**__: MaryAnn Drew (Angel Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Harlequin (Mana Crystal)_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill of a Tamed Jokette)**__: 750,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill of a feral Jokette)**__: 1,500,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**__: 70,000 SLC_

_**Recommendation if you see one**__: Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a Fighting-type, Ghost-type, or Dark (bat-type) Pokégirl. A Celestial would be good, but Dark-types are ideal. However, the league understands that both types are very rare. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN! Making sure not to breathe in the mist! A Jokette is and can be considered between a Mantis swarm and a Widow for how dangerous they can be. Seriously, just call in the military and then get the hell away!_

_Harlequins are problems enough. It's when they evolve that things get nightmarish._

_When exposed to a Mana Crystal, the first thing that happens to a Harlequin is that they suffer a massive psychic overload. They suddenly get a mental 'snapshot' of the minds of every person (human or Pokégirl) on the planet at once. This 'searing revelation' as they put it in turn drives them completely insane, at the same time turning them obsessively bitter, viewing the entire world and everyone in it as one gigantic joke. So pathetic a joke that all they can do is laugh, laugh, laugh, and make everyone around them die laughing as well. Then the physical changes begin. Their skin turns chalk-white; their hair becomes green, and their lips become blood red in color. Their breasts become comically large, although they somehow retain their agility despite this. Their jaws enlarge slightly, making them capable of giving large, frightening grins. They gain a preference for purple clothes, either tuxedos that are modified to reveal a great deal of skin, or bikini suits. Their laughter at times can be used to the same effect as Roar & Confusion combined, and they will do it at the drop of a hat (usually their own). But they especially love to do it in the middle of combat and right in the face of whomever they're dealing with. Only the strongest, tightly focused minds can handle this without temporarily shattering under the strain._

_They are not the best spellcasters (something which everyone is grateful for), and can manage only small elemental manifestations at best, with a few personal healing spells. But they don't rely on them, instead preferring to manifest blades in all shapes and sizes from those as small as a pocket stiletto, to comically (no pun intended) huge meat-cleavers that defy all logic in how they are wielded. They simply love anything with a sharp edge. But their one constant is the item they always leave behind after they've become 'bored' with a situation, which is a manifested 'Joker' playing card from a pre-Sukebe Poker deck. Often it's set to explode if touched, a small Smilex mist filled charge will go off in the face of the person holding it, edges are mono-molecular, or sometimes it's just an ordinary poker card. They're that unpredictable._

_They love playing lethal practical jokes, and in fact thrive on them, taking the time to set up elaborate schemes to kill someone. When they need Taming, they usually just capture, rape, and kill someone (male or female) that attracts their attention. It's sadly not uncommon for a Jokette to be found 'playing' with a dismembered phallus or an arm that was sawed off at the elbow. One of the (yet another) terrifying things about Jokettes is their ability to temporarily – never more than an hour – hide ALL traces of their Pokégirl nature and appear as a pure-blooded human female of astounding beauty. Along with this is a personal magnetism/charisma that can charm the pants off virtually anyone they come across. Those that are fooled into complacency will likely be found the next morning as a cooling body in a back alley, with an insane smile locked onto their face from a kiss laced with Smilex Mist. If not even worse off, to the point of being nearly unrecognizable as once being a human being._

_On occasion, if the being (human or Pokégirl) that has attracted their attention is interesting enough, they will become fixated on that person. They will do anything they deem necessary to make that person's like a living hell in their own comedic fashion, sometimes even capturing them and attempting to take them under their wing, before eventually driving them insane. Thus one of the worst possible things to do is to become interesting to a Jokette. An interesting twist to this is they are mentally compelled, usually quite willingly, to Dark-types, for which they have an unexplained weakness to. Also, the higher the level/experience of said Dark-types, the more they obsess over them._

_To point out how insane Jokettes are, to the point of utter fearlessness, even when dealing with either a type weakness or simply are out of their league, a Jokette vs. Widow battle occurred in 287 AS. A Jokette peppered said Widow with attacks after 'ruining' its torture of a Tamer and his harem by showing up and killing/eating them. The entire time, the Jokette was laughing like a mad-Pokégirl until she finally ran out of energy to do anything more than stand still. Almost an hour later, and the only slightly damaged (and astonishingly, what appeared to be incredibly annoyed) Widow simply vaporized the Jokette on the spot with a surprise use of a Hyper Beam, before continuing on her rampage and being stopped two days later. As the Widow was charging up for the Hyper Beam, the Jokette laughed even louder, all the way up to the point she was consumed by the beam._

_The most dangerous attack a Jokette has is the Smilex Mist, which is a Poison-type attack. They exhale a cloud of pinkish-purple gas that, if inhaled, causes the victim to have uncontrollable fits of laughter. The fits become so violent that in weaker victims, ribs are broken as the victim literally laughs themselves to death, suffocating while experiencing terrifying hallucinations, and leaving the dead victim with a hideous parody of a smile on their face, similar to that of a Nightmare. Normal antidotes can cure the effects of the poison, but it must be administered quickly, within ten minutes of inhaling the gas. Poison-type Pokégirls are NOT immune to this gas; it only takes three times longer for the effects to appear. A second form of this, nicknamed the 'Last Kiss', is one where a Jokette grabs its victims by the side of the head and deeply French kisses them and exhales the Smilex Mist directly into the victim's lungs in concentrated form. The attack is near universally lethal, with only a few Pokégirls – those that don't need to breathe, or any Dark-types – having partial immunity. Even Venom Mistresses only have partial immunity – they will become deathly ill for 24 hours, incapable of anything more strenuous than lying in bed and breathing. After 24 hours, they will recover fully, without requiring an antidote – if, however, having nightmares for a few weeks afterwards. Pokégirls that do not need air or a human wearing a gas-mask are only affected mentally, as the Jokette uses some of its latent Psychic abilities to briefly overcome their victim's minds; 'injecting' massive numbers of hallucinogenic visions along with making the victim believe they are choking to death._

_Jokettes are completely immune to psychic probing, as they are so insane that any attempts to probe their mind results in temporary dementia and the Pokégirl who tried having nightmares for a month. Interestingly enough, a Jokette can be made to back off if confronted with a Celestial or Dark Pokégirl. They don't show fear, but they do seem intimidated by them enough to run away in the case of Celestials. Dark-types, however, as mentioned above, will cause a Jokette to change focus to them above all else, even more so if the Pokégirl has some Bat-type traits. If that same Pokégirl has Fighting-type traits, the Jokette will utterly drop whatever they are doing (literally, which can get... messy) and attack them on sight. This is highly unusual, as in the reverse, Pokégirls with Bat traits utterly _despise_ Jokettes. One of the most notorious feuds along the east coast of the Indigo League was between two different Jokettes (Jackqueline Nikelsen and Helena Ledger, both Trixie threshold cases that were forcefully evolved by a Team Trauma splinter group in a revenge plot) and the harem of Alfredo Creditsworth (mostly made up of Golbutts and Sidekicks). It was he who gave the species its most well known descriptor: "Some Pokégirls can't be Tamed, bought, bullied, or reasoned with. Some Pokégirls just want to watch the world burn."_

_In an even worse twist, feral Jokettes actually get MORE intelligent, and a semblance of sanity. If you call being able to come up with even more vicious and effective ways to kill people in the most hilarious way possible, from their perspective, sane. A blessing in this is that Jokettes are simply unable – it seems – to be able to kill anything in this state, as they can't seem to find it funny. Sadly, they generally won't stay feral for very long, as they will use their slight metamorphic ability to disguise themselves as a human, and then have their way with some unfortunate soul before being back to their 'normal' selves. One highly annoying factor about Jokettes is that all of them seem to have longevity, and a means to slowly regenerate from anything less than a lethal wound. Even if you drop a multi-story building on top of them, and several times, people have never consider them dead until you see the body for yourself, dismember it, and bury it in a half-dozen different locations (feeding the remains to Sharptits is also a preferred disposal method in a sense of poetic justice/irony, as its one of the things Jokettes like to do to others). Otherwise they likely will pop up again a few months later, completely healed, and start yet another rampage._

_Celestial Pokégirls, however, upset and confuse them tremendously for reasons unknown. Jokettes generally refuse to fight them unless backed into a corner; although that's the place no attacker EVER wants to force a Jokette into, as they are so unpredictable that they could potentially do anything at that point. They will avoid churches like the plague and seems that they simply cannot stand being around Angels and Seraphs, those being two of the only types of Pokégirl that can make a Jokette frown. No one knows why this is, but some Celestials who've had encounters with Jokettes have theorized that Jokettes fear them because of what they represent: a goodness that goes against their worldview of the world as one big joke. They're not afraid of Celestial-types, just that it 'gives me headaches when they're around', as one Jokette put it, right before decapitating the captured researcher with a large trout she pulled from her pants. We're still trying to figure that one out._

_Recent discovery: Jokettes are comedians, yes, if of the most sadistic kind. All their jokes are artful in some way, and they put a great effort into making each murderous prank actually funny. This has led to the discovery of a severe weakness Jokette's have: they cannot stand bad jokes. They quite literally become physically ill when a bad joke is told, to the point where they are near death if the barrage of jokes is kept. This, in turn, causes them to become more vicious in an attempt to kill the wannabe comedian before they reach their weakest points. This effect can also be accomplished by physically copying a Jokette's mannerisms, way of movement, attitudes, etc – they HATE copycats and will fly into an unbelievable rage that makes Gyna-dose ones pale in comparison, even as they become acutely physically sick at the same time. Another known weakness is that Jokette's seem to be limited to only being capable of performing harmless practical, if terrifying, jokes during April Fools´ Day. This, in turn, makes it far easier for a Tamer to take one down as they, and their harem, are under no such limitations. Scientists have no explanation for this, they're just grateful that these lunatics actually HAVE some weakness…_

_No cases of thresholding directly into a Jokette have been reported, thankfully. It also seems that Jokettes are unable to reproduce via pathogenesis (THANK GOD!), and the one surviving Jokette in a secure lock-up has yet to go through second puberty to become a Pokéwoman and is over 150 years old at least. Researchers have concluded that this is known to Jokettes, and also contributes to their murderous insanity. On that note, though, a female infant left where a Jokette can get her hands on them has nearly quadruple the chance of thresholding into a Trixie eventually. That is, if the Jokette doesn't throw the baby out a window or worse just for kicks._

_**Smilex Mist **__– (ATK+EFT) This hideous mist spray, stored inside a Jokette's modified lymph nodes, is a virus that causes acute Hemorrhagic Dementia Fever that reproduces incredibly fast on contact with a victim's lung tissue, and then spreads throughout the body until it reaches the diaphragm and optic nerve. It causes the diaphragm to seize up, making it nearly impossible for the victim to breathe without assistance, and the effort of the victim to breathe will cause internal bleeding that comes out as bloody foam from the mouth. It's also accompanied by compulsive laughter – not because the victim thinks this is all funny, but due to the diaphragm's seizure – the more the victim tries to breath, it forces the air through the lungs, creating a 'wheezing' sound, much like laughter. For all this, the mental side of the attack (with an added Psychic 'push' behind it) is far worse. The mind is subjected to horrific mental images dredged up from the most basic instincts (eaten whole/alive, buried alive, suffocating in the dark alone, dipped in acid, the list is too numerous to count). If the victim can somehow remain calm through all this, their chances of survive nearly triple, and with CPR (helper will not be infected as the virus is not contagious), can survive almost 30 min. before requiring the antidote and death occurs. If they cannot remain calm, unless the antidote is delivered within 10 min., death is a foregone conclusion. This is made worse if the Jokette performs the 'Last Kiss' version, which forces a far more concentrated version of this directly down the victim's throat and into their lungs, and the virus' effects are felt near instantaneously, and death can occur in a matter in as little as a minute or less. Thankfully, the attack is only effective if it reaches the lungs. Pokégirls that do not need to breathe are partially immune and are only forced to deal with the psychological trauma – they can recover from the attack in as little as a minute, if shaken from the experience. Dark-types are, thankfully, near completely immune to the mental attack, which is one reason why they are so effective against Jokettes – they can stay completely calm, even as the physical effects hit them, and seek out help or apply the antidote to themselves without much assistance. Psychic-types actually are worse off, as the mental attacks can put them into a catatonic vegetable state the instant it hits them (either version) and into full body convulsions. While this is less taxing to them physically (as they're unconscious and not struggling), most Psychic-types will forever afterward have a psychological fear of ANYTHING to do with Jokettes, if not being driven at least partially insane for the unlucky/weaker ones. Smilex Mist (either version) is completely ineffective against Widows. We know this simply because in the previously mentioned battle, the first thing the Jokette did was teleport INTO the Widow's lap, perform the 'Last Kiss', and teleport away before the Widow could do anything. Needless to say, it didn't end well for the Jokette._

_**Killing Joke **__– (ATK + EFT) A sadistic attack that is almost always a one-hit kill technique, the Jokette psychically scans its intended target's mind and then spouts off a one-liner joke that perfectly describes the current situation, moment, whatever. If the victim even THINKS it´s funny (or worse, laughs) for even a moment, the Jokette will manifest one of its ubiquitous knifes (largest possible is a 4 inch throwing knife) and throw it with perfect accuracy – straight for the victim's heart. It ignores any/all type benefits and cannot be stopped. The only way for it not to hit is for something to interpose itself between the victim and the blade, and be thicker than the blade is long, otherwise it will pass right through. The ONLY exceptions to this are Celestial-types and Dark-types (mainly the Bat-trait ones). Jokettes simply cannot use it against Celestials for reasons unknown, which frustrates the hell out of them, and while it _can_ be used on Dark-types, it ALWAYS seems to miss and can do as little as a nick, or at most a partially crippling wound (like severing the spine). This pisses off Jokettes to absolutely no end, and the more they try it against an opponent they already used it on, the worse their 'aim' gets, until they can't even hit anymore, or the blade actually 'bounces' off their target without damage. And this 'protection' effect is permanent. Anyone that survives it initially will be immune. With Dark-types, while they will get injured, eventually it becomes totally ineffective against them._

Frowning, Christian put his ´dex away and glared at the Jokette. "Hey, you!" he said. "Do you know what you´ve done?"

The clown-girl put her right index finger on her chin and hummed in an annoyingly high-pitched tone. "I don´t remember ALL I´ve done in my career," she finally answered.

He narrowed his eyes. "I´m talking about this," he said, pointing at the corpse and body parts. "Did you do this?"

The Jokette snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! That´s my doing!" she answered. "But it was only fair, really. I did him in after what I let him do in me." She laughed again.

"You… psycho fucker!" Kira swore.

"Oh, like YOU are one to talk!" the clown said, pointing an accusing finger at the Panthress. "But then again, we ARE Menace-types – me a menace to society and you a menace to fashion."

"You´ll say something else once I rip every bone in your body out of your throat!" the black-furred feline hissed angrily.

The Jokette looked at Lassie with her crazy eyes. "So, bitch, planning on rejoining your fallen master?" she asked. "I´d certainly love to give you a pounding so hard, you´ll break once I´m done with you."

Christian took a step forward. "Hey, how about seeing him yourself and asking him to come back to life?" he proposed. "That way, everyone´d be happy."

The clown´s smile grew slightly wider. "Tempting, but no," she replied. "Hell will probably be too cold if I died to the likes of freaks like you."

"Look who´s talking," he retorted. "I think many will agree that _you´re _the biggest freak around here."

_How can he be so calm?_ Julia asked in thought while looking at her master.

"Anyway," the Jokette said, summoning a knife, "I got a job to do, and if you´d like to partake, you´d be more than welcome." She then licked the blade like the psychopath that she was.

"Forget about it, ´cause you´re about to get _fired_," Christian said. "Girls, launch your strongest projectile attacks… NOW!"

On their master´s command, Kira fired a powerful Chi Blast at the Menace-type, Blaze used Flamethrower, Flora used Razor Leaf to send the leaves around her bulb flying like shuriken towards the Jokette, Lassie also used Flamethrower, and Lightning used Thunder. The attacks all hit where the clown was and created a huge bushfire.

"Sorry, but I´m way too _hot_ for this," the Jokette cackled. "We´ll meet again, freak and bitches!"

As the sound of quick footsteps was heard, Christian saw something sharp flying towards him. He was too slow to avoid the knife, as it hit him in the chest-

-and then bounced off, leaving no damage on him. He and the girls looked dumbstruck at the knife, and then Angelina picked it up and touched the edge. "A rubber knife," she confirmed.

"Those psychos really _are _unpredictable," Christian muttered.

* * *

><p><em>20:47.<em>

"Are you sure about this?" Christian asked Lassie.

He, Catherine and the Growlie were in a tent, camping for the night. Angelina was standing guard outside of the tent. "Yes, I´m perfectively sure," the canine said. "I wanna stay with you until we get back at that Jokette. I want revenge for my master." She tightened her fists and placed them on her thighs.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the harem," the Cheetit smiled and hugged the canine.

"Temporarily, yes," Lassie said, hugging back.

"Well, are we going to bed or what?" Christian asked, happy to have a new ally.

The two girls smirked seductively at him. "You wanna go first or should I?" the feline asked.

"Let me do the honor," the canine said as she slowly took off her t-shirt and shorts.

While Catherine undressed, Lassie leaned over Christian and pulled his shorts down, revealing his manhood. Her tail wagging happily, she licked the cock and scrotum slowly, causing moans to escape his lips. Fully naked, the Cheetit got behind the Growlie and started to lick her vagina. Getting hornier, the canine licked faster, until the hotrod was fully erect.

Lassie sat up and lay down on her back, getting a good view of the feline´s pussy. Seeing the canine´s spread legs, Christian knew what to do and slid his dick into her cunt. While getting pounded in her rear, the Growlie licked Catherine´s lower lips, causing the feline to purr lustfully. To enhance their pleasure, the tailed Tamer fondled the canine´s breasts while sucking on the fast feline´s right nipple.

As the Taming session went on, Angelina could hear every sound outside of the tent. Blushing underneath her mask, she took her bone and inserted it into her vagina, moaning silently as to not being discovered and therefore pulled into the other´s sexing. As time passed by, each of the four came from the pleasure.

_I wish my master was here with me…_ the Cudildo thought as she took out the bone and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {unofficial member} level 43._

_Lassie (Growlie) level 35._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And this is the last chapter in this story! Hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Jessie: WHAT? No way!

James: You can´t end the story here!

Meowth: What about the rest of the badges? And the unanswered questions?

dopliss: APRIL FOOLS!

(Team Rocket uses Glare! It´s not very effective!)

dopliss: Hey, if you can do it, I can.


	33. Chapter 33 Lavender nightmares

**dopliss: And another early update this week! You readers must be happy.**

**Jessie: Can we get on with the chapter, please?**

**dopliss: First a word of warning, though: This chapter can be scary, especially considering what town this takes place in.**

**James: Scary, huh? This will be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: You know that I only own this story and the OCs, right?**

* * *

><p><em>11:24, Saturday.<em>

"You look like you had fun last night," Julia said with a smirk to the canine member of the harem.

The tailed Tamer and the girls following him were once again on the move through the forest. The Tigress had asked the question to the Growlie when she saw the blissful look in her eyes and the slight drool from her mouth. "He´s better in bed than my last master," Lassie said. "A bit smaller, maybe, but other than that…"

Joining the conversation, Flora stated, "You´ll get used to our master."

"Yeah!" Lightning agreed, also joining the conversation. "We´ve been with him for so long, I bet our pussies have shaped to only fit with _his _dick."

"That… sounds a little too weird," Julia said with a big sweat-drop on her head.

"Where do you get those ideas of yours?" the Ivywhore asked.

"They just come and go!" the Peekabu chimed happily.

Forming rearguard were Angelina, Silvia and Catherine. "You should´ve joined in last night," the latter of the two felines said to the Cudildo.

"As if I´d let that human inside of me," the revenge-seeker huffed.

"Suit yourself, but you don´t know what you´re missing out on."

"Nor do I care."

The Warcat giggled slightly. "Sounds a little like you like our master," she said to Angelina.

The Ground-type looked at the muscular feline with a raised eyebrow. "And why do you think that?"

"You called him a human, whereas anyone else would call him a freak."

Angelina looked away from the two and crossed her arms. "I only call him that because he´s a male," she defended. "I don´t care about the ears or tail."

"Oh, if you get to Tame with him, then you´ll think otherwise about the tail," the Cheetit giggled.

"Girls," Christian said, stopping walking while doing so, "we´re finally in town again."

Indeed, the group had finally reached their destination: Lavender Town. It was a small, lonely city with more homes than stores, the streets and buildings covered in a purple hue, and a mysterious aura around it. "I´ve heard this is a town populated with Ghost-types," Kira said.

"Most Pokégirls from that type barely look different from a normal human woman," Kimmy informed.

When they walked into town, the first thing that they could see was a huge tower at the southern edge of the city. Curious about what it was, they walked up to it. The tower was seven stories high, and the roof was decorated with two horn-like protrusions. "What´s this tower here for?" Christian asked.

"I´ve heard about this tower," Blaze said. "It´s called Pokégirl Tower. It´s a big graveyard for us Pokégirls, and some say that it´s haunted."

"H-Haunted?" Luna asked, slightly afraid.

"Or so I´ve heard," the Whorizard shrugged.

"Haunted, huh?" Christian asked, rubbing his chin. "Why don´t we take a look inside to see if it´s actually haunted?"

"W-What?" the Eva gasped. "B-But, Master… what if it _is _h-haunted?"

"Relax," he calmly laughed. "If you get too scared, I´ll protect you." The squirrel-girl blushed at that statement. "Now, let´s go inside."

{…Help…}

He suddenly felt a sharp pain and fell down to one knee, holding his head with his right hand, groaning in pain. "What´s wrong, Master?" Julia asked worriedly, bending down to check on him.

"I just… felt a sharp headache is all," he said, pretending that it was nothing. _It´s that voice again… If I can hear it while awake, does it mean I´m getting closer to it?_

"Maybe you´re too tired from the trip to here," Angelina assumed. "Let´s rest up at the Pokécenter."

* * *

><p><em>20:12, Christian´s room.<em>

Lying on the bed, Silvia sighed tiredly. She had removed her vest and let her breasts be visible to the other two in the room, which were Christian and Luna, the other harem members sleeping in their Pokéballs, and Angelina had been given money so that she could sleep in her own room. "Are you two soon gonna prepare to sleep?" she asked.

"C-Can you p-please be a little d-decent?" the Eva asked, blushing from the sight of the naked, furry breasts.

"What, it´s not like you haven´t seen my breasts before."

"Y-Yeah, b-but still…"

"Don´t worry," Christian sighed. "I´ll make sure to Tame the two of you, but I just don´t feel tired."

"M-Maybe you should drink a glass of warm milk," Luna suggested with a small smile.

"I know I´m in the mood for a different type of milk," the Warcat smirked, licking her lips.

He sighed again. "I´ll Tame you, walk a little around, and then I´ll come back to sleep with you, okay?" he asked. Upon receiving a nod from each of them, he began to strip off his clothing, the other two following suit.

* * *

><p><em>23:43, Julia´s subconscious.<em>

"_I am very disappointed in you, my Alpha," Christian said to Julia._

_It was at the point where he had just been told about Julia´s pregnancy. It was right after the point where she, back when she was a Catgirl, had refused to cancel her pregnancy. "I´m sorry…" she apologized sadly._

"_You have brought this on yourself, remember that," he sighed heavily._

_Thinking that it was a good idea, she said with a nervous smile, "Think of it as me making a replacement for Aqua."_

_Unlike what had happened in reality, he actually punched her in the face, sending her down on her back. "How dare you even say that!" he yelled angrily. "If I could, I would´ve made sure YOU died instead of her! But since I can´t do that, I´ll make sure you meet her and apologize in person!"_

_Before he could attack her again, Julia got up and bolted out of the door. Unfortunately for her, instead of the rest of her harem-sisters, five more Christians stood in the room, all equally as angry as the original._

"_You little whore!" one of them cursed._

"_I should´ve let you die when you lost consciousness in our first gym battle!" another hissed._

"_I should´ve let Kira eat you instead of letting her join the harem!" a third one growled._

"_I should never have given you the title of Alpha!" a fourth one roared._

"_You don´t deserve to live!" the fifth one said._

_Julia backed away from them, but backed into the original Christian. But something was odd about him when she touched him. He felt bigger… furrier… more muscular… She looked up, and to her horror, he had transformed into his monster form. "Come, my friends, let´s punish this catty bitch!" he growled and forced her to the ground._

_What followed was a carnival of pain. Each of the normal Christian clones punched, kicked and bit her at various places on her body. Even though she felt all of that pain, it was her heart that suffered the most. Each hit felt like her heart was severing emotional ties to her master, and once they were completely severed, her soul was next in line for the torture._

_The monstrous Christian then forced her to the floor with his left foot, but he did not let go of her arms. Rather, he pulled strongly at them, and before she knew it, he had ripped both of them off. She screamed out in unbearable pain as the blood flowed out of her body. She could not believe that her master could ever do such a thing against her. She just wanted to bear his child, and what was wrong with that?_

_One of the clones then brought his thumb, index finger and middle finger to her left eye. Was he going to…? He was. He burrowed his fingers under her eye, and before she could scream even more, he ripped it out and threw it in the corner of the room._

_Her point of view then changed to her missing eye, as it saw the Catgirl getting physically abused and ripped apart. It could see no more when a leg fell onto it, squashing it…_

* * *

><p><em>23:57, Kira´s subconscious.<em>

_Kira the Tigress fell to the ground, beaten and broken. She panted hard as she looked at her master, who was on the verge of exploding with anger. "Can you do nothing right?" he asked angrily._

"_For a Fighting-type, she can´t do much," the Tamer that she lost to mockingly stated. "You know, if she was a Kitten, then you could´ve used her as a moneymaker."_

"_Indeed, she is pathetic," the Psychic-type that had beaten her agreed and mockingly laughed._

_She glared tiredly at her master. It was his fault for putting her up against someone he obviously KNEW she couldn´t beat! But why did he do it, then? Because he´s an asshole, that´s why!_

"_You´re SO useless!" her master insulted. "After six battles, you´d think you could do well on the seventh, but no! You just HAD to flunk it! Shitty-Kitty, you are the WORST!"_

_Shut up!_

"_Incredible that someone can lose so many times," the other Tamer laughed. "Damn, she must really SUCK!"_

_Shut up!_

"_I wish I never took you with me! Just find a hole to die in!" her master screamed._

_That´s it! She couldn´t take it anymore! After years of being forced into battles, insulted and raped, this has driven her over the edge! She sat up, looked skywards, and roared in a mixture of pain, wrath and sorrow._

_That was when it happened. A dark light surrounded her, and she felt herself change. Her bust became bigger, she felt more intelligent, her wounds all healed, her orange-red fur with black stripes became completely black, as if the stripes all grew and overtook the fur completely, and she felt something inside of her. No, she felt more._

_One of those things was power. Dark power. It was as if the Lord of Darkness who resides in Hell had bestowed a fragment of his power upon her, as if saying, 'Use my power for destruction, revenge, and to create chaos.' This power… it felt wonderful! She had never felt this powerful before! It was as if she could destroy any and all who dared to challenge her!_

_And what was the other thing that she felt?_

_It was a desire to murder._

_She glared viciously at her master, who just looked a little startled at her transformation. "Oh look! Now you´ve become another useless breed!" he ignorantly insulted._

_Payback time!_

_Creating a blade out of dark energy, she roared madly as she charged towards the bastard. He had barely any time to move before he was bisected._

_It felt good!_

_Panting in anger, she looked at the Tamer and his Psychic-type. "You two are next!" she swore and rushed towards them._

"_Q-Quick! Use your Psychic moves!" the Tamer ordered desperately._

_Even though the Psychic-type held a hand out towards Kira, nothing happened. "I-I can´t do anything to her!" was her last words before her head was cut clean off._

_Not wanting the Tamer that beat her to get away, she threw her Dark Blade at him, making it spin horizontally. It struck him at the middle of his back, splitting his torso in two. Finally, revenge was hers._

_Another desire awoke inside of her: hunger. The only thing around her was the three corpses, and she was in the mood for meat. She picked each of them up and walked away from the site._

_Thank God that she was in a forest._

* * *

><p><em>00:00, Blaze´s subconscious.<em>

_Blaze found herself in a weird sphere. Where was she? The warmth coming from the sphere felt as though she was in a hot tub, but there was no water no matter where she looked._

_She looked down at herself. She was naked. Why? Many questions raised in her head as she looked around at nothing. What is this sphere? Was it floating or was it standing still? Why was she able to breathe when she could not lit her tail on fire?_

_Why did a fish just swim by?_

_Indeed, a small fish just swam by her head. It was then followed by several more, and then entire schools of fish. The room around her had suddenly taken shape, resembling the bottom of the ocean. Corals littered the ocean floor, fish swam by peacefully, and several Water-types were playing with each other or chasing the fish for some food._

_As beautiful as it looked, a Fire-type does NOT belong underwater! She stood up as much as she could and pressed her palms against the sphere. Unfortunately for her, the sphere burst like a bubble upon contact with her claws, and she found herself in the water seconds later. Panicking, she struggled to swim to the surface in need for air, the beautiful scenery around her fading into just being water._

_Success! She reached the surface and took a deep breath. But unfortunately, all above the surface was only a roof with no exits, meaning that she was trapped in a giant pool of water. "HELP! HELP!" she screamed desperately, wanting to get dry and on land or in the sky._

_A tentacle then grabbed her left ankle, pulling her down into the water. Looking down and struggling to get free, she then saw several Titacruels, all with tentacles ready to use. Struggling even harder and panic rising to its maximum, Blaze could do nothing as the octopus-girls wrapped more of their tentacles around her and pulled her faster down to the bottom, their intentions unknown._

_She tried to reach for the surface, but the light above it seemed to fade, and her world plunged into darkness…_

* * *

><p><em>00:03, Flora´s subconscious.<em>

_Flora lay in a green meadow, her mind completely filled with bliss. She had not a care in the world. Nothing could ruin the sun´s strong and powerful rays that bathed her in wonder._

_Nothing could ruin this moment._

_Just then, she felt completely covered in something liquid. In fact, the entire meadow was covered in the liquid. She looked down and saw a water-like substance underneath and around her. But, it had a weird smell._

_And then it hit her…_

_Gasoline!_

_She quickly stood up and looked around in worry. The sun felt as if it just became stronger. Too strong for her liking!_

_And that was when the entire meadow burst into flames! She had to get away! Get away from the hurting flames! She tried to run away from the meadow, but it simply did not end!_

_And that was when the flames caught up to her. She ignited instantly and cried out in pain. As her bulb and leaves burned to ashes and her skin melted away, she tried to use the very last ounces of her strength to flee the meadow._

_But alas, she was not to do so…_

* * *

><p><em>00:07, Catherine´s subconscious.<em>

_The Cheetit looked around. Around her were several human males and their Pokégirls, all walking away from her. Where was her master?_

_She then saw him along with the rest of his harem. She smiled warmly at them and waved her right arm, but they did not respond. She wondered why that was._

"_Well, let´s go, girls," he said, turning away from her and began walking, the rest of the harem following._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" she said, running to catch up to them…_

…_but she did not move anywhere. They got further away, while she remained at the exact same spot. No, this couldn´t be! They can´t leave her behind! "Guys! Wait for me!"_

_They walked further away, and tears emerged from her eyes as they did. They wouldn´t leave her behind! They COULDN´T leave her behind! After all those years, this just COULDN´T – MUSTN´T – happen again!_

"_NO! DON´T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" she screamed, her sadness causing her voice to strain. "MASTER! GUYS! DON´T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS!"_

_And once they were completely out of her sight, she fell to her knees, curled into a ball, and cried, feeling hurt for being left behind once again._

* * *

><p><em>00:10, Silvia´s subconscious.<em>

_The Warcat awoke in a forest, completely unaware about where she was. She looked around and saw her master and harem-sisters talking together. She smiled, stood up, and walked over to them. "What´re you talking about?" she asked curiously._

_The tailed Tamer and the rest of the harem looked at the muscular feline in wonder. "I´m sorry, but… who are you?" he asked._

_Her eyes slightly widened at that, but then she thought that he was just joking. "Ha-ha, real funny, Master," she slightly laughed._

"_Master? Me?" He sounded as if he honestly did not know her. "You must´ve mistaken me from someone else, miss."_

_She stopped laughing and became a bit afraid. "W-What´re you talking about? You ARE my master! How many other teenagers with cat ears and a tail are around?"_

_He shrugged. "Quite a few, if you can mistake me from your master."_

"_YOU are my master!" She started to become terrified._

"_Well, if you know him, then what is his name?" Julia asked._

_That´s it! She could just answer their questions and therefore prove that she is part of the harem! "Of course I know his name!" she proudly said. "His name is…" Wait… what IS his name?_

"_Well?" he asked impatiently. "Do you know my name or not?"_

"_It´s… Your name is…" She didn´t know! How couldn´t she know the name of the one guy who… Wait, how did she know him? And who are the other Pokégirls around him._

_And furthermore, why was she now naked? She could have sworn she was clothed a minute ago! "W-What´s going on?" she asked, panic having completely taken control of her._

"_She´s just delusional, Master," the Tigress said. "Let´s just leave her be."_

_Now what happened? All of a sudden, the boy and the Pokégirls became completely blank, no feature standing out or showing. And then, just like that, they faded away, leaving her alone._

"_No! Come back! Come Warcat!" She gasped at that last sentence. "Warcat! War, war cat Warcat?" What happened to her voice? It was gone, replaced with the sound that ferals make!_

_Wait… No! She couldn´t have gone feral, could she?_

_GONE feral? She already was feral. No man, woman or child had mated with her throughout her entire life as a Pokégirl. Falling down on all fours, she walked away, searching for some prey to stalk._

* * *

><p><em>00:15, Lightning´s subconscious.<em>

_The Peekabu happily rolled around on the ground, her feral mind full of bliss. Around her were several other of her breed, along with Pias and Rias – all having fun as well! She truly felt like she was in paradise._

_The loud sound of thunder drew the attention of all the rodents. Happiness filled their hearts at the sound of the oncoming thunderstorm. All of them each found a tree around the area and crawled up to the top of it. If she was lucky, maybe she´d even be struck by a thunderbolt!_

_As the storm initiated, she became horny and used her right hand to please herself. Humans and other Pokégirls might hate thunderstorms, but not her, oh no! She absolutely adored them! Loved them! Oh, if only a random male would pass by her tree! That would just simply be perfect!_

_As she moaned in ecstasy, she was fortunate enough to get struck by lightning. She squealed happily as she drove her fingers deeper within her vagina._

_CREEEEEAAAK!_

"_PEEKABU!"_

_An enormous surge of pain raced through her body. The lightning that struck her had damaged the tree too much, and it had fallen over her! She struggled fiercely as she tried to get free from under the tree._

_And as if the situation could not be worse, she looked up to be greeted by a small pack of Chimeras! The four-headed beasts, grinned wickedly down at her, drool escaping their many mouths. Oh no! She needed help, and fast!_

"_PEEKABU! PEEKABU!" she screamed, but her fellow rodents were too busy enjoying the weather._

_Basking in the glorious fact that their prey was defenseless and unable to run away, the beasts dug into their rodent meal._

* * *

><p><em>00:23, Luna´s subconscious.<em>

"_I-I´m so sorry!" the Eva apologized to her master – the old one._

_The violent man glared at her with a scowl. He was always so easy to anger. She guessed that he would blow his top like a volcano if she did nothing but breathe. "You think I´m gonna let you get away with a simple apology?" he wrathfully asked. "Not on my watch, bitch!"_

_She was always scared when he was awake or nearby or angry. Especially when he was angry! She had tried to get out of a bad situation by using her Aura of Cute on him, but it seemed that he was immune to it. "W-Why can´t you just forgive me without h-hurting me?" she asked in a whimpering voice._

"_Maybe because you´re fucking useless and always cause trouble!" he yelled, slapping her across the right cheek._

_Rubbing her sore cheek, she whimpered, "P-Please don´t hurt me too badly…!"_

"_Fuck that!" he screamed and forced her up against the wall in his apartment. Taking a pocketknife out of his… well, pocket, he said," You will definitely behave better after this!"_

_She then felt excruciating pain at her left elbow. He was cutting through her arm with his knife. It hurt so much! Her flesh, blood vessels and nerve threads were being severed from the rest of her! She had felt a lot of pain coming from him before, but this was an entirely new level!_

_Her severed lower arm fell to the floor, and she fell to her knees. "Fuck off and buy me some booze while I clean this up!" he ordered._

_Not needing to be told twice, she bolted for the door and ran as far away from him as possible, leaving a trail of blood while doing so. Unfortunately for her, she could not run out of town, and so she decided to hide in an alley. She then sat up against one of the walls, her knees up to her face, and cried and bled until it was all over…_

"_Are you okay?" a soft and gentle voice asked her._

* * *

><p><em>00:30, Kimmy´s subconscious.<em>

_The Amachoke shielded her eyes from the strong light. Where was she? When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see many people sitting on seats around her. Underneath her was some sand, and nearby were some dumbbells and other kinds of barbells._

"_And now, watch as Kimmy the Strong will lift this weight on half a ton!" a man´s voice announced. He was probably the ringmaster of this apparent circus._

_Lifting things to prove her strength? Sure, why not. She noticed the gigantic weight, dug her hands under it, and lifted it with ease. As the crowd marveled at the sight in awe, she moved the weight so that she was right under the middle of it. She smirked proudly. She loved being admired by other people and adored compliments about her strength._

"_And now, this weight will become twice as heavy!" the ringmaster announced. Wait… TWICE as heavy?_

_It was as if the weight suddenly doubled in size. She could easily feel the increased weight, and therefore used more of her strength in order to keep it up. Damn, it was heavy! But at least it wouldn´t get any worse._

"_Do not let your eyes deceive you, ladies and gentlemen!" the ringmaster said dramatically. "For our beautiful Amazon here can easily take twice her limitations!"_

_No, she couldn´t! She watched in horror as the weight doubled in size and weight again. She could feel her muscles and bones give in, but she had to keep it up if she wanted to live. No matter what, she must NOT give in!_

_Unfortunately, her bones disagreed. All of the bones in her arms crumbled together like dust, and then her legs followed suit. She screamed out in horror as the weight crushed her._

_The last thing that the audience saw of her was the blood that seeped out from underneath the weight._

* * *

><p><em>00:45, Lassie´s subconscious.<em>

_The Growlie had always been the one of her harem that wasn´t fully humanlike. All of her harem-sisters looked like human women to the point of being able to pass for one. And her master was a pureblooded human, no Pokégirl genes at all._

_How unfortunate that despite the lack of inhuman attributes on the woman that they have just met, she proved to be a monster. She could easily remember her. The chalk-white skin, the green hair, the purple suit, and the maniacal grin that adorned her face… all of those aspects were terrifying parts that made the Jokette._

"_I apologize for my actions," the clown said, her smile saying something else entirely, "but you must be _a part _of my plan!"_

_What followed next was a massacre. Before her eyes, her master and harem-sisters were gunned down by toy guns, stabbed by several playing cards, and covered with balloons full of purple gas, all while the Jokette was laughing._

"_Lassie! Don´t breathe in the gas!" her master shouted to her, before succumbing to the gas and laughing maniacally to his death._

_She had to run! She had to get some help! Get someone to stop this crazy Menace-type!_

_Without warning, she was hit in the head by a bowling pin, courtesy of the clown. She felt her head. Blood was oozing out of a big hole. "Bad dog!" the clown laughed. "No running away! Sit!"_

_She got up just in time to block a knife with her left hand, but her palm got pierced, unfortunately. She then turned around and ran as fast as she could._

_BANG!_

_A sudden pain hit her lower back. The bullet hadn´t hit any vital organs, but the pain was enough to cost her a lot of energy. But still, she had to run away!_

"_Go ahead! Be the cowardly bitch that you are and leave your master alone!" the clown´s voice echoed. "Next time I see you, I´ll put you down."_

* * *

><p><em>00:50, Julia´s subconscious.<em>

_She opened her remaining eye and looked around. Judging by the amounts of bodies that were around, she was in a morgue. Her ears had been ripped off, her chest pierced by violent punches, and the only limb that she had left was her right leg._

_A strong pain then emitted from her stomach. She looked and saw it crack open like an egg. Then the terror began. Emerging from the hole was a mutilated fetus that looked more like a pre-Sukebe cat than anything human._

"_Why did you tell him?" it asked in a childlike tone. "You shouldn´t have let Daddy find out. If you didn´t, you wouldn´t be here." It crawled up on her chest and placed its clawed hands on her throat. "I won´t be here for long… But don´t worry. You and I will go to the bad place together. I´ll make sure of that. Now… goodbye, Mommy." It pierced her throat, and everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>00:55, Kira´s subconscious.<em>

_She had been spotted. She didn´t exactly care about that. There have been other times where she had been spotted by humans, and all shared the same fate. And so will this one._

"_Oh fuck!" he cursed as he ran away. How stupid of him. As if anything could outrun her._

_The Panthress gave chase, toying with her prey as he kept getting intercepted. After a good five minutes of chasing, he finally ran out of breath, and she tackled him onto his back._

"_Three guesses on what I´m gonna do to you, and the first two doesn´t count," she said, ripping his pants off._

_She grabbed his manhood and stroked it violently, causing it to get erect. He must apparently love the rough method. Once it was fully stiff, she slid it inside of her and began moving up and down. The pleasure was completely irrelevant to her. All she cared about was to make the last minute of her prey´s life worthwhile._

"_Are you enjoying this?" she asked through gritted teeth as she heard him moan. "Yes… you think that way with all us Pokégirls, don´t you? You men are all bastards wanting to fuck sweet, innocent girls!" She sunk her claws into his shoulders. "All of you men are nothing more than horny, wrathful, miserable, greedy, proud, ignorant, worthless, fucking assholes! All of you just want to fuck me! And not just me, no, but EVERYTHING remotely female is in your field of fucking!" She barred her teeth. "If my flesh is what you want to enter, then you´re more than welcome!"_

_Upon forcing him to orgasm, she bit down hard on his throat and ripped the artery off, killing him instantly. This was number twenty by her count. Who knows? Maybe number twenty-one will soon show up._

* * *

><p><em>01:00, reality.<em>

Christian knocked on Angelina´s door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"S-Sure!" her reply was, sounding strangely nervous.

He entered and saw her sitting on the bed, the covers over her legs and lower section. "Are you still up?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"What? I couldn´t sleep," she replied.

"That makes two of us," he chuckled. "And I just wanted to see how you´re doing."

She remained silent for a little while, and then she asked, "Why are you helping me getting my revenge?"

He shrugged. "It seems like the right thing to do," he answered. "Any criminal act must be punished."

"Is that so? Okay, then."

He looked at her. "What´s your reason for searching revenge?" he asked.

She sighed sadly and told her tale. "I was once a Geogal. I was the Alpha of my master´s harem. No… 'Harem' isn´t the right word for it. It was only the two of us, really. One day, the green-haired bastard I´m searching for appeared, demanding all of our belongings. Upon my master´s refusal, he unleashed a strong Poison-type and made it poison me badly."

"But, aren´t Geogals strong against Poison-types?" the tailed Tamer asked, putting a hand on her right shoulder.

"As I said, it was strong. I was at level 25 at the time, and it was way stronger. As I got infected by the vicious poison, my master got gunned down before he could recall me to my ´ball. After they had robbed him of his belongings and left me to die, I crawled over to my master and cried on his bloodstained chest. At that point, I just wished for two things: that I could join my master wherever he was, and that the bastard that killed him would suffer a horrible death. And, as you can see, the latter wish was fulfilled first, albeit in a different way than I thought."

His ears drooped and his eyes softened. "Sorry for your loss, Angelina," he sympathized, hugging the Cudildo.

She smiled slightly at him and returned the hug. "Thanks for your support. Now please leave."

He backed a little away from her. "Why?"

"I´m… busy with something."

"What?"

"Something that´s none of your business." Her voice sounded a little panicky.

Before she could react, he pulled the covers off of her, revealing her bone club penetrating her vagina. "You know, you don´t have to masturbate on your own," he said, trying to sound fatherly. "I can help you if you want me to."

"I-I don´t! Leave me alone!" she shouted, pushing him away, but fell on top of him as he fell on his back. Blushing madly and shivering from pleasure, she gave in and removed her bone.

"Speak of this to no one!" she ordered as she got rid of the rags on her body.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {unofficial member} level 43._

_Lassie (Growlie) level 35._

* * *

><p>dopliss: (looking at Team Rocket´s shivering bodies) I take it that this chapter was scary?<p>

Meowth: 'Disturbing' is more like it!

dopliss: As I said in my first story, I can get pretty scary if I really try. (evil laughter reminiscent of the one at the end of Michael Jackson´s _Thriller_)


	34. Chapter 34 Get the pitchforks

**dopliss: Vacation time is over! (wailing) WHYYYYYYYYY?**

**(Team Rocket sits in a corner, ignoring dopliss while playing Go Fish)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and characters. (wails again) SCHOOOOOOL!**

* * *

><p><em>09:27, Sunday.<em>

Luna slowly opened her eyes, which were just as tired as when she fell asleep. She sat up, stretched her arms and legs, and then noticed her Warcat harem-sister in the middle of getting her clothes on. "G-Good morning," she meekly greeted the feline.

Silvia took on her vest and turned around, small bags under her eyes. "Yes… the morning´s good, the night was awful," she said tiredly.

The Eva grabbed her summer dress and stood up. "You had n-nightmares too?" she asked as she slipped the fabric on.

"Yeah… dumb things kept me from peaceful sleep," the muscular feline growled.

The rodent had just slipped on her shoes when she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey… w-where´s Master?" she asked, slightly worried.

Silvia looked around the room. "Hey, you´re right!" she said. "Maybe he got distracted when he was taking a walk last night."

"L-Let´s ask Angelina if she´s seen him," the rodent proposed.

The two walked out of the room and over to Angelina´s room. The Warcat knocked on the door. "Angelina? Are you awake yet?" she asked.

Silvia turned the doorknob and found the door to be unlocked. Silently opening the door, what the two of them saw inside surprised them. Lying in the bed under the covers were Christian and Angelina, the latter smiling and hugging him in her sleep.

Both of the harem members had their mouths agape upon laying their eyes on the scene. Both then recovered and exchanged glances. "Y-You think he…?" Luna asked.

"I think so…" Silvia said and closed the door. _Could our Master possibly be a pimp?_

The Cudildo slowly awoke and looked at the tailed Tamer. She cursed herself when she felt something inside of her lower regions. _Fuck… we must have Alpha bonded… _she thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>12:36.<em>

Christian and his harem were at the edge of Lavender Town, ready to move onwards on their journey. Even though the rest of the harem was all tired, they could not wait to leave the town as soon as possible.

"I have something to tell you," Angelina said, causing the rest to stop their walking.

"What´s wrong?" Christian asked as he and the other girls looked at the Ground-type.

"I can feel the bastard getting closer…" She looked away from them. "…but he´s not in the direction you´re currently going. So, I´m afraid this is where we split up."

"Well, it was nice to have you around," the tailed Tamer said as he walked up to the Cudildo. "Take care of yourself, Angelina." He shook her right hand. "And remember, we´ll always lend you a helping hand."

Angelina gave them a small smile and a friendly hand-wave, and then she turned around and left in search for her master´s killer. _And I´ll lend you one if need be,_ she thought with a warm smile on her face.

Christian turned around and walked onwards, his harem following him. "Think she´ll get her revenge?" Julia asked.

"It´s possible," Kira responded. "But it´s also possible that she´ll die."

Lightning smiled brightly at the two felines. "Knowing her, I´d say it´s impossible for her to die before getting her revenge," she chimed.

Kimmy walked up to her master´s side. "So, how long till Celadon?" she asked.

"I think only one day left," he answered.

"SWEET!" Blaze squealed. "Only one day left until we reach shopping heaven!"

Catherine ran up to Christian and hugged his left arm. "And remember, Master, you promised to buy us some new clothes!" she cheerfully reminded him.

"I always keep my word," he laughed.

* * *

><p><em>19:37.<em>

It was now dusk. Having eaten dinner, Christian and his harem had decided to continue onwards until the moon was on the sky. "The sky sure looks pretty during this time," Silvia stated.

"I prefer the sunny days," Flora stated.

"Nighttime is my favorite," Kira said.

Just then, a violent crash of thunder erupted in some nearby trees. "What the hell?" Christian exclaimed as he and his harem turned to look.

What they saw was a monster emerging from where the explosion was at. It was a big, muscular Pokégirl with a mishmash of different body parts that was sewn together, and two large bolts protruded out of her neck. In short, it looked like a female version of Frankenstein´s monster!

Christian, both curious and scared, scanned the being.

_**FRANCINESTEIN, the Grave Guardian Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Electric/Ghost_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare_

_**Diet**__: __Electricity_

_**Role**__: Scientific assistants, bodyguards, undertakers_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Flying, Steel, Water, Fighting, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dark, Dragon, Ground, Rock, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Mega Punch, Lightning Punch, Shock Spike, Lightning, Thunderbolt, Static Barrier, Lesser Thunderclap, Thunderclap, Greater Thunderclap, Fissure_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Endurance (x10), Electric affinity, Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Intelligence_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Special Circumstances_

_Francinesteins are tragic Pokégirls, as to be created, first you have to have a lot of other Pokégirls die. They are massive Pokégirls, with muscles grown large from electrical stimulation. Their necks bare two large bolts, holding them together, and their bodies are very varied in appearance, bearing stitches where their component parts are stitched together. Some Francinesteins bear mechanical parts, as when they were created, they didn't have the parts needed. Their skin takes a slight greenish or gray tint._

_The first known Francinestein was created by a scientist named Alexander Shelly, born in 200 AS, and died shortly after the Francinestein's creation, in 242 AS. His Pokégirls, all Very Near Human-types, were all butchered in a Mantis attack. Alexander Shelly, a historian who was studying old Forbidden Tech and descendant of the author of the novel Frankenstein, Mary Shelly, went mad from grief and salvaged what he could from the six Pokégirls, stitching them together into a human form. Then, defying all scientific logic, he perfectly replicated the supposedly fictional process used by Victor Frankenstein in the novel, reviving his construction as a new Pokégirl. It had no abilities of the Pokégirls used to construct her, and none of the original memories, save for a few vague flashes. Alexander named her Mary, after his ancestor, and named her breed type Francinestein, after his mother, and the two lived a relatively happy life together. Unfortunately for Alexander and Mary, they lived in a very anti-Pokégirl league, next to a very superstitious town. Once they discovered what Mary was made out of, they burned down the castle Alexander had taken residence in, and tried to kill Mary as well. She slaughtered the villagers, but would have been killed by the League Officials who came to confront her if she hadn't worked out a deal, becoming a caretaker for a Pokégirl graveyard in the Blue League, given a castle to live in._

_It was thought that Mary would be the only Francinestein in existence, but somehow the creation process got leaked, and other Francinesteins came into existence. Some were made via Rocket groups, others via lonely scientists who lost their harems. There was a crackdown, and a talk of exterminating the breed, but when Mary and a few other Francinesteins were publicly shown to fight agents of Mao Shin Mao during her Rebellion, the talk died down. Francinesteins have been shown to prefer solitude; however, there are at least two Tamers known to have Francinesteins in their harems. Francinesteins seem to be most relaxed when in a graveyard, and they are surprisingly gentle with children. They are known to be very respectful of life and death, and get along well with Vampires, Celestial Pokégirls, and other Ghost-types. They also have a pathological fear of fire. With Mary, this can easily be explained by the fire used to kill her master, but the reason other Francinesteins have this fear is unknown._

_Francinesteins have trouble speaking; however, the electrical stimulation in their brains makes them very intelligent. They can learn other systems of conversation to communicate with others. Francinesteins are slow, powerful fighters, using brutal attacks and electrical strikes. They have a strong resistance to psychic attacks, as something about their minds makes them impossible to probe, even by the strongest Psychic Pokégirls. They do have trouble fighting speedy Pokégirls, and are somewhat clumsy when compared to Fighting-types, despite their durability. Their fighting strategy usually involves going for a quick knockout with power strikes, as their running speed is rather slow compared to others._

_Francinesteins, despite the fact that they are made from corpse portions, have fully functioning bodies, including a need for Taming, albeit a low need. Their bodies are dense, possibly from rigor mortis in their component parts, but they are not Zombabes, so Taming them is not like Taming a corpse. It is rather creepy, though. No cases of Feral Francinesteins have been reported._

_Due to how they are formed, thresholding into a Francinestein is impossible._

The Francinestein growled threateningly as she took slow steps towards our heroes. "This don´t look good," Blaze muttered as she and the others got ready to fight.

Just then, Lassie realized something horrible. "T-That thing… its limbs… they´re my old harem-sisters´!" she gasped.

"What?" Christian gasped wide-eyed.

Now the Growlie understood what the Jokette had said before attacking her old harem: "_I apologize for my actions, but you must all be _a part _of my plan!_"

The canine fell down on her hands and knees. "She… she cut them up… and stitched them together… into a monster…" she muttered, trying her best to fathom the reality. "No… it can´t be… it can´t be…"

The monster fired a Thunderbolt at her targets, who were fortunate enough to duck under the attack. "We gotta fight that thing!" Silvia shouted.

"Blaze, Kira, Flora and Catherine, you´ll be the ones fighting this thing!" Christian called. "With the type advantages, the monster´s fear of fire, and the speed you posses, Catherine, you should have her on the ropes!"

As everyone else but Kira, Flora, Blaze, Catherine and Lassie got recalled, the four Pokégirls rushed into combat. The Ivywhore extended her four vines and began furiously whipping the Francinestein´s legs. While the Cheetit used hit-and-run tactics, the Panthress lashed out with Dark Bombs, Super Claws, and Fury Swipes. The monster groaned in anger and tried to punch one of them, but the Whorizard´s Flamethrower kept her at bay.

Lassie, meanwhile, was pressing both of her hands to her face, unable to handle the fact that the monster was her old harem-sisters. "This can´t be… this can´t be…" she kept muttering over and over.

The Francinestein had had enough and used Static Barrier to block the attacks. She then used Lightning Punch and sent it flying at Flora, sending her flying into a tree, sparking all the while. The monster then fired a powerful Thunder at Kira, sending her flying into the forest, screaming and sparking. She then caught Catherine in her hands, threw her upwards, and then used Shock Spike, hitting the feline like a tennis ball with an electrically charged fist and making her bite the dust.

"Die, bitch!" Blaze cried and used Ember, firing a stronger version of Flamethrower at the monster, causing it to back away.

Angered, the Francinestein used Greater Thunderclap, summoning a lightning from the sky that struck the Whorizard, causing her to scream out in pain! Taking the moment, she grabbed the lizard, pushed her against a tree, tore it out of the ground, electrocuted it, and threw it at the ground, knocking Blaze out.

Lassie looked up at the monster as it neared her. No matter how she looked at it or how she heard it, she saw its face as the Jokette´s and only heard her laughter. That insane, taunting laughter… It drove her angry.

And then she snapped.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed and fired a Fireball at the Francinestein, causing it to stagger back. "How dare you! How dare you be made out of my old harem-sisters?" She set herself ablaze by using Ignite. "Your existence should never have been! You´re a mockery sent to me by the Jokette! And for that, you must die!"

The Growlie then rushed towards the Francinestein, used Takedown in order to knock the monster on her back, jumped up on her, and then pounded loose on her. "Die! Die! Die! DIIIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed and used Flamethrower, hitting the zombie at point blank range.

The other Pokégirls that have fought recovered and witnessed the scene. Their eyes widened when they saw Lassie rip the bolts out of the monster´s neck and tore its head off, then making sure that it was dead by burning the body with her Flamethrower!

As the flames surrounding her died down, a glow emitted from her instead. Once it died down, her hair had become spikier, her blonde fur had grown longer and more pronounced, her muscles have grown, and more blonde fur had grown down her lower legs and arms. Christian scanned her.

_**GROWLTIT, the Warm And Fuzzy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (Canine)_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson League)_

_**Diet**__: Near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)_

_**Role**__: Originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls_

_**Libido**__: Average (High if other amorous Pokégirls in area)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown, Quick Attack._

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Speed (x3), Elemental-based powers, Endurance_

_**Evolves**__: Denmother (Special, giving birth), Huskie (Ice Crystal), Mudpuppy (Round Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Growlie (normal)_

_Growltit is the evolution of Growlie. Its appearance is still similar with that of Growlie, as it retains the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms and legs. It is the blonde hair on the top of her head that changes, becoming wilder and spikier. The blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs also changes, becoming longer and more pronounced. The most dramatic change is that of Growltit's tail, which changes from being red tiger striped fur to being the same long blonde fur as on her chest, and the addition of long blonde fur down her arms and her lower legs._

_Muscles on a Growltit are much more visible than they were when she was a Growlie, her new form visually showing her increased strength, speed and greatly improved endurance. Other improvements over her Growlie form include greater access and control over her fire elemental powers. She is now far more capable of using powerful fire based moves against its enemies._

_Growltit has a much more laid back attitude and lower libido, except when an amorous Pokégirl comes onto their master, at which point they can get very defensive over their masters, unless they are used to the other Pokégirl. The laid back attitude means that Growltit will sleep more often when it has the free time. Instead of hunting down her master and demanding attention, they can often be found asleep, curling up with cat-type Pokégirls in a patch of sunlight, a sight which can melt most hearts._

_It still has a preferred diet of nuts and fish, although it is now more prone to sharing its fish with cat-types and not provoking a food fight over who gets the last fish. Its skill as a fisher increases thanks to its speed and faster reflexes; it is also much more patient in waiting for its food, ensuring it doesn't lose a fish due to impatience._

_Pet owners tend to favor Growltit over Growlie, because she becomes much less demanding for their time and affection, allowing them to get on with other things. Growltit still likes cat-type Pokégirls, able to keep both itself and the cat-type amused for endless hours, but unfortunately, they still don't like Domina-types and it is NOT recommended to have them together in any fashion._

_Growltit gains increased popularity over Growlie because of her calmer attitude and no longer needing another Pokégirl to keep her distracted, bringing her up to the same level of popularity as Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice when it comes to the pet market. They still make excellent pets for home security, tirelessly patrolling and protecting the family home._

_Growltit is a difficult evolution to reach, requiring Growlie to be quite powerful and experienced in fighting before it will evolve into Growltit. This is why the police force train the much easier to acquire Growlie to be police Pokégirls rather than Growltit which seems to be even more suitable for police work. Those planning on breaking the law, however, should be wary. Any Growltit serving in the police force is likely to have long years of experience and are much less likely to be thrown off during a pursuit. Her increased speed, endurance and strength can bring most chases to a quick end, even those which require tracking the target across large areas of wilderness._

_The increase in a Growltit's speed means it is hard for their human partners to catch up by foot, so the Growltit is given much more autonomy, even in less liberal leagues. Human partners of Growltit tend to have motorbikes to help them keep up with their Pokégirl when she gets moving._

_Growltit can also be found in daycare centers and schools in the more liberal leagues, as they are considered damned near human and trustworthy enough to be around kids. Children – especially the younger ones – love them, as they are warm and fuzzy, thus great to cuddle with. This is something that the much more active and demanding Growlie couldn't do, for fear it might accidentally harm the children with its more boisterous attitude._

_In the wild, Growltit's tend to be the pack leaders as long as there are no Denmothers present, leading and controlling the pack throughout their daily lives. Packs with a Growltit leading them tend to be closer to being knit and intelligent, since Growltit has a slightly more intelligent feral state. The pack will have sentries on watch and will regularly patrol their territory, making it more difficult to sneak up on the pack. The Growltit itself will develop slight maternal instincts over those under her, causing her to look out for her fellow pack mates far more than normal, but this is nothing compared to the instincts she will develop if she evolves into Denmother._

_Attempting the capture of an unwilling Growltit is strongly discouraged. Not only will you run into the same problems as attempting the capture of an unwilling Growlie, but it is one of the few circumstances which can encourage the Growlie pack to leave their territory, in this case to track down their missing leader. This can lead to the unfortunate Tamer getting attacked in the middle of the night by an entire pack of angry Growlies – not something that you want to be woken up to. It is recommended to either catch a willing Growltit or get a Growlie and train it up._

Lassie fell down on her hands and knees and began crying. Feeling pity, Christian walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why…? Why did this have to happen…?" she asked through her tears. "Why did my master and harem-sisters – my family – have to die…?"

"I don´t know…" he cooed soothingly. "That psycho did that… and she will pay."

She looked up at him, and then hugged him tightly, sobbing at his shoulder. He just said soothing noises and stroked her back. The others walked over to them and hugged the canine, feeling a lot of sympathy for the poor dog-type.

* * *

><p><em>21:36.<em>

Christian, Lightning and Lassie sat together in the tent, having made camp for the night. "So, are you really sure about this?" he asked the canine.

The Growltit nodded and answered, "Yes. I want to evolve into a Denmother, so… I want you to impregnate me."

He scratched his head in doubt. "I don´t know… We´ve already have problems with pregnancy here, and that ended badly."

Lassie tightened her hands into fists, her claws digging into her palms. "Once I have given birth… I´ll get rid of my offspring. I promise you that." She looked sternly at him. "And also, I will take pregnancy boosters so that it will take less time."

"I didn´t knew pregnancy boosters exist," the Peekabu stated.

"Well, if we have drinkable Viagra, then I guess we also have boosters for pregnancy," Christian shrugged.

"So, is the deal on?" the Growltit asked. "I´m nineteen years old, so don´t you worry about pedophilia. And I promise to be careful around other people and Pokégirls."

He thought about the choice for five minutes… and then he answered, "Okay, as long as you keep your promises." He then took off his shirt. "Well… shall we do this, then?"

Lassie smiled warmly as she saw Lightning strip herself off of her clothing. "Come close to me…" she whispered as she slowly undressed.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

* * *

><p>Jessie: So, are you starting on the chapter?<p>

dopliss: (pissed) You and your chuckleheaded friends have been playing card games all throughout the chapter!

Jessie: (sweat-dropping) Uh… I was talking about the next chapter!

dopliss: (groans) I´m surrounded by ignorant idiots…


	35. Chapter 35 Shopping spree

**Meowth: Don´t tell me this is a lousy filler chapter.**

**dopliss: Sorry, but I´ll try to make it as funny as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, its characters – well, the ones I made – and the chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>12:37, Monday.<em>

The tailed Tamer was still on the move, Julia and Lassie walking beside him. The feline Pokégirl had a very sad face on, and she was looking down at the ground. Taking notice of this, Christian said, "I´m sorry about this unfair decision."

The Tigress just sighed. "Why do you let _her_ get pregnant and not _me_, your Alpha?" she asked.

"Well, you planned on keeping the child and I told you that that would be-"

"Wrong, yes, I get it," she interrupted. "But _why_ is she allowed?"

"Because I can evolve by giving birth," the Growltit answered, joining the conversation. "And I´m gonna make it go faster with boosters."

"Are you sure that´s healthy?" the feline asked the canine.

"I´ll find out once I buy them."

"And that will be soon," Christian said with a smile. "We´re finally here."

Indeed, they had finally reached Celadon City, a humongous town with several stores and buildings covered in a rainbow of colors. Turned-off neon signs hung above the several stores. "Wow! I think I died and went to Shopping-Heaven!" Julia squealed, sparkles in her eyes.

"Heaven, Paradise, the Garden of Eden – who cares? This is wonderful!" Lassie squealed as well, her tail wagging happily.

Christian sighed and released the rest of his harem, who all made cheers and whoops of joy when they saw the city. Being the sole, silent exception, Luna just smiled brighter than ever.

"Alright, girls," he said, pulling out his Pokédex. "I´m going to rest at the Pokécenter, so you can all go wild… but don´t spend it all, please."

"Okay, Master!" all of the girls said at once. "You´re the best! We love you!" And with that said, Kira swiped the ´dex out of his hands, and then the females were gone faster than you could say 'credit card'.

Sighing heavily, the tailed Tamer walked slowly towards the Pokécenter while giving a small prayer to his account. "All you numbers… I hardly knew you," he said.

* * *

><p><em>14:56, Celadon pharmacy.<em>

Lassie stood at the counter in the drugstore, a G-Poindexter standing at the other side. "Hello. What can I do for you?" the intelligent Pokégirl asked.

The canine gulped slightly, a little nervous about what she was going to say. "I… wish to buy some pregnancy boosters," she said.

The G-Point´s expression turned very serious. "Oh… How long since you got pregnant?" she asked.

"Yesterday," Lassie answered.

The intelligent woman raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know you´re pregnant?"

"Well… I threw up a lot since this morning."

The G-Point nodded and took out a pregnancy test. "Use the store´s bathroom and pee on this," she said, pointing at a door behind her with her thumb.

A few minutes later, the Growltit exited the bathroom and gave the test to the store clerk. It was positive. "Okay," the G-Point nodded, "taking the pregnancy boosters must be done with the utmost of care." She took out a small bottle with the picture of a premature infant on it. "There are nine pills in each of these. One pill speeds up the pregnancy by a whole month."

"Wow!" Lassie gasped.

"But – and this is REALLY important – you must only take _one _pill each week until you give birth."

"And what will happen if I take more than one a week?" the canine asked.

The intelligent woman sighed. "Each pill infuses the fetus, or fetuses, with nutrients hormones enough for a month. If you take more than one for just a single week, the unborn child or children will be infused with something akin to steroids, damaging them internally and possibly causing miscarriages."

The Growltit nodded and asked, "How much do they cost?"

"2.000 SLC." The clerk took out a description from out of the counter and placed it in front of the Fire-type. "And also, I need you to sign this form so that we won´t be responsible for any miscarriages, alcohol poisoning, drug abuse, or misuse of the pills."

After signing the form and paying for the pills, Lassie took the bottle and left the store.

* * *

><p><em>18:49, Christian´s room.<em>

The tailed Tamer lay on the bed, watching television with a bored expression on his face. He was currently watching the popular comedy series, _Parking South_.

"_Holy shit! They killed Kenneth!_" one of the characters gasped.

"_You fuckers!_" another shouted at the one who killed Kenneth.

"That guy dies every episode," Christian muttered. "He must be a Hindu."

"_We´ll be right back after these commercials,_" the TV anchor said.

Just then, Julia entered the room, now dressed in beige pants, the same green sneakers as before, and a polka dotted tube top. "Sorry for taking so long, but there were SO many shops in town," she said.

He greeted her with a hand wave and asked, "Where´re the others?"

"Still eating dinner – at a five star restaurant!" she answered, almost squealing out the last part. "I LOOOOOOVE this town!"

He sighed. "So, how much do I have left on my account?" he asked.

The Tigress was silent for a moment, but then she sheepishly laughed while scratching her right ear, and then she gave him back his ´dex. "We… might have used a little too much," she admitted.

He looked at his account and nodded. "I see that my account have decreased tenfold from my total SLC." He looked up at her. "How can you girls spend a billion in one day?"

She pressed her fingers together nervously. "Well, clothes don´t come cheap, you know."

_I´ll get back at you, _he thought as he stared at the television again, where a commercial was playing.

On the screen was a man with an overly happy smile. "_Are you in need of money?_" he asked. "_If you are familiar with Postal Gold, then you will love Organ Gold! Just go in on our website and find out more!_"

The image changed so that a bloodstained lung in a convolute appeared. "_Just send in the organ to the address on our website, and then we will send back money once we get it._"

The image changed again, this time showing a woman – whether it was a human or Pokégirl was unclear – with gauze over her eyes, facing the left side of the screen. "_Organ Gold gave me 500 SLC for both my eyes._" A person off-screen turned the woman around so that she faced the other side. "_Time for my boyfriend and I to go to the movies!_"

The image returned to the overly happy man. "_So if you´re in need of money, just trust your fate in Organ Gold! And the best about it is, it don´t have to be your own organs!_" He then spent the next five seconds giggling madly.

The image then shoved a picture of a very feminine man, who was giving two 'thumbs up'. The image was followed by someone off-screen saying, "_Recommended by Justin Bieberlake!_"

"It´s incredible what kind of crap they come up with," the tailed Tamer said, twisting his tail randomly.

Just then, the rest of Christian´s harem entered. "Well, Master? What do you think?" asked Blaze´s voice.

He turned his head to look at them all. Kira now wore a black bodysuit with no sleeves, and the legs were cut at the middle of the thigh. She also still wore her black shoes.

Blaze now wore a very short pair of short shorts, orange slippers, and a shirt that was tied together under her bosom. Clearly the Whorizard had chosen an outfit that would reveal her curves.

Flora had bought a light-blue bra and panties. That was all.

Catherine and Silvia had chosen the same kind of outfit: form-fitting pants, sports bras, running shoes, and tank tops. They had chosen a bit to differentiate, however. The Cheetit had bought a pink tank top and a pink hair band. The Warcat had bought a silver tank top and studded, fingerless leather gloves.

Lightning still wore her tank top and panty style, but she had changed the two pieces of clothing for ones made of black leather. Her explanation was that they would protect her from electric attacks, which was dubious in the others´ minds.

Luna had dumped her summer dress in favor for yellow shorts and a yellow T-shirt.

Kimmy still wore her studded, fingerless gloves, but now wore a red sleeveless karate gi, a chain around her waist, and soccer shoes.

And finally, Lassie still wore her shoes, but now the only other article of clothing she wore was a knee-long bathrobe. "It´s for when I gain weight," she explained.

Christian sighed again. "Well, there went that billion," he said.

"Actually, we didn´t spend it all on food and clothes," Julia said, pulling out several packs of Pokéballs that were white and blue with red stripes on the blue half. "We bought thirty Great Balls for you."

He sat up and took the ´balls. "Those things are supposed to be better than normal Pokéballs, right?" he asked.

"Yup," the Amachoke nodded. "It´ll be easier to catch ferals with those things."

Lassie then began to stagger and wobbled towards the bathroom, holding her stomach. "Excuse me… I need to empty my stomach…" she said groggily and locked the door after her.

"Well," Christian started, recalling all but Julia and Kira, "shall we turn in for the night?"

Smirking, the Tigress slowly unzipped the Panthress´s bodysuit and pulled it down. She then grabbed the black-furred feline´s breasts and played with the nipples. Moaning and kicking her shoes off, Kira slipped her tail into Julia´s pants and rubbed the clitoris, causing gasps of pleasure to escape the Fighting-type´s lips.

Undressed, Christian got up behind his Alpha and undressed her. He then pushed both of them, causing them to land with their front on the bed. He then held them down and said with a big smirk on his lips, "For using so much money, you two deserve a little punishment."

Looking back at him over their shoulders, both felines asked, "What sort of punishment?"

His answer came in the form of his palms colliding with the cat-types´ rear ends. While Julia squeaked and her face turned the darkest shade of red possible, Kira growled lovingly and tuned pink in her face. He made sure not to spank them too hard, but it was still enough to feel slightly painful. After twenty slaps, their butts were red and had handprints.

"You´ve served your punishment," he said and placed his index fingers at their lower lips. "Now to make you wet." And with that, he stuck his fingers into their vaginas.

Moaning in ecstasy, the two girls turned to face each other and began making out, nibbling in their partner´s nipples every now and then. Once his two girls were wet, he gave each of their butt cheeks a lick, causing them to squirm in delight. The two females then got in a sixty-nine position, with Julia on top, and then Christian got up behind Kira and entered her. Having been teased by the spanking and finger, the Panthress did not last long, and her walls clamped down on his cock, trying its best to milk him of semen.

"Ah~! Kira! Your tongue feels great in my kitty!" Julia moaned.

"'Kitty'? Is that what you call it now?" Christian asked as he came, a laugh escaping his lips along with a moan.

Smirking, the Tigress crawled off of her harem-sister and presented herself to him on all fours. "I prefer calling it a kitty rather than a pussy club," she stated as she wiggled her behind invitingly.

Not being one to let a lady wait, he entered his phallus into her pussy. As she moaned and felt every time he thrust into her, she suddenly felt someone crawl on top of her and grabbing her breasts. Kira had not had enough, and she used her Alpha´s tail as a makeshift dildo, purring in delight.

"Oh god! I´m coming!" Julia moaned as she came, her vaginal muscles clamping down hard on her master´s dick. She then felt him moving faster, and she exclaimed, "No! Stop! I´m very sensitive right now!"

"You´re not done until I´ve climaxed!" Kira moaned and pulled in the Tigress´s nipples.

As the pleasure rose again, the three of them moaned out in orgasm, the two females collapsing on the bed.

Once she came out of the bathroom, Lassie was greeted with the sight of her master sleeping with his two felines hugging him from both his left and right side. Giggling to herself, the Growltit undressed, turned off the light, lay on top of him, pulled the covers over them, and joined her allies in dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>11:08, Tuesday.<em>

Christian entered the gym in Celadon, Blaze following him. Lassie was staying at the room, too sick to leave. Once they entered, they were greeted by the smell of a thousand perfumes. "Whoever owns this place must really love cosmetics," the Whorizard stated.

Behind the front desk sat a woman with green hair and bloodshot eyes, smoking marihuana. Wondering if she was a Pokégirl, Christian scanned her.

_**TOCA, the Stoned-Out Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant/Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Altered digestion – can digest almost any substance – usually human norm of food in large quantities_

_**Role**__: Mass distraction, Combat, Comic Relief_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, Electric, Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Bug, Flying, Ice, Poison_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Takedown, Wrestle, Punch, Kick, Command Plants, Pot Cloud, Hunger Aura, Vertigo Aura_

_**Enhancements**__: Altered Digestion, can digest almost any substance, Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x3) Abstract thinking_

_**Evolves**__: Pot-Cunt (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Any Plant element Pokégirl after inhaling smoke from burning hemp_

_This strange Pokégirl was accidentally discovered in 93 AS, when a Tamer and his harem, fleeing from a feral attack that had set a building ablaze, were crossing through a farmland. The fire spread to a nearby field of hemp, creating a great deal of smoke. The Tamer and his girls were dazed by the smoke, but the Cactora he had with him evolved, becoming a Toca. After taking her to a researcher and doctor to try and figure out what happened, he continued on with her as before, being fond of her despite her change. Research, mainly on curious volunteers, has concluded that only Plant element Pokégirls that do not have a sub-type (such as Poison or Magic) can become Tocas._

_Upon evolution into a Toca, a Pokégirl loses any plantlike or animalistic features they may once have had, becoming almost human in appearance. Ranging in height from around four to six feet, the breed usually has modest breast sizes of around A to B-cups. The breed's other looks run the gamut of the human norm, from skin dark to light, though their hair colors may run out of traditional human ranges into greens. The one distinctive feature of this breed is that their eyes are constantly bloodshot. They also have a preference for wearing baggy clothes. Tocas range greatly in height, hair color, and bust size, though the Pokégirls themselves give off a distinct odor that can't completely be washed away. It seems that cannabis is in their very makeup, and the Pokégirls themselves are always somewhat buzzed, even when they haven't had anything to smoke. Indeed, THC is constantly present in their bloodstream to some point, which is why the Pokégirl's eyes stay bloodshot._

_Tocas, while relatively easy to maintain, are not very popular Pokégirls. They have a tendency to use their Command Plants ability to grow more hemp to smoke, and the smoke they emit, while unable to evolve Plant-types (only hemp grown in a field can do that, for some reason), tends to stone out other Pokégirls as well, meaning that the majority of Tamers who want Tocas are stoners themselves. Officials in some leagues have talked about banning hemp from being grown, but fears of illegal drug trafficking, as well as memories stirred up after reading about the results of Prohibition in the old American Empire, have quashed these thoughts._

_However, Tocas do have some saving graces._

_As mentioned before, they are easy to maintain and capable of eating pretty much anything given to them. They also have low libidos, meaning that they don't have to be Tamed as often as some Plant-types. In addition to this, the breed as a whole is also very friendly and good-natured, quickly making friends and even capable of getting along with regular Plant-types, who are for the most part very uncomfortable around them. They also have the unique propensity for abstract thinking, often coming up with ideas or schemes that sound crazy, but often work. Tamers should be warned about following all of their Toca's ideas, however, as when the plans do backfire, they do so in a spectacular fashion. Also of note is that when it comes to making tools with which to smoke pot with, a Toca is unparalleled in her creativity, able to make things like pipes and water pipes out of everyday objects like used Pokéballs and straws with liberal use of tin foil and a dash of duct tape._

_Unfortunately, Tocas also have an interesting personality quirk in that they will not, under any circumstances, work for a cruel or evil Tamer. If captured by one, they will wait for a chance and escape, more than likely taking as many of the Tamer's harem as they can along. They will give what girls they have to a Pokécenter and report what happened before heading off on their own. Sometimes a NurseJoy will convince them to stay for an examination and basic checkup, although this usually leads to a Taming session between the Toca and NurseJoy. (NurseJoys have a genetic quirk in them. Marijuana smoke, like the smoke a Toca emits, makes them incredibly aroused.) Due to this sense of 'Most Righteous Justice' that the breed has, they are usually not found in conservative leagues. Some of the breed is also prone to paranoid behavior, though this varies by individual._

_In addition, they are surprisingly capable fighters, although nothing compared to a Fighting-type Pokégirl. The breed can take hits from stronger Pokégirls, though most prefer to get their opponents incapacitated by saturating the area in a Pot Cloud, or by using their Hunger Aura or Vertigo Aura to creative effect. Most also use the abilities they had before they became Tocas in order to give them an edge in battle. Dirty tricks and off-the-wall tactics are often used by the breed during battles, making them rather unpredictable fighters. This often gives them the edge against rote Fighting-types, negating their weakness to their Normal element._

_Tamers should note that Tocas keep their preferences of their previous forms upon evolving. Due to this fact, it is a good idea for Tamers to know the evolution history of the Pokégirl, and read the corresponding entry. For those rare Tocas that have come from threshold or parthenogenesis, the preferences of the mother are often noted, but there are more variations in this subset of the breed than of those who have evolved from another Plant-type Pokégirl._

_One prominent case of a Toca being useful is the Alpha of a Tamer named Silent Bob. Her name was Jay, and she was famous for her seeming inability to SHUT UP. Silent Bob, who was never recorded speaking and preferred to let Jay do the talking, only ever had one Pokégirl, as Jay's constant chattering about whatever was on her mind at the time drove off whatever girls Silent Bob captured. However, this didn't deter him, as he was happy with just Jay in his harem. The two went through a series of what could only be called 'misadventures', culminating in an encounter with Zapdass, the defeat of a Team Rocket variant, and the winning of the WAPL championship. Silent Bob and Jay held the title for almost a year before their defeat, the two retiring a year later, Jay evolving into Pot-Cunt and having three children._

_Threshold into a Toca is rare, since usually the girl will threshold into other pure Plant-types. Of the rare thresholds directly into the breed, the Pokégirls usually knows a few more techniques than are listed, and have the ability to easily learn most Plant-type moves._

_Ferals of the breed are known to wander forests, usually growing hemp plants to eat instead of smoke. They tend to raid farms and other places, or prowl along roadsides and steal food from unwary travelers. When confronted, they respond with a Pot Cloud or Vertigo attack and flee while their opponents are preoccupied._

_**Pot Cloud **__(EFT): Exclusive to the Toca and Pot Cunt. The Pokégirl emits a large amount of marijuana smoke, which can daze the opponent, dulls the senses, and has varying side effects depending on the individual._

_**Hunger Aura **__(EFT): Also known as 'Munchies'. Exclusive to the Toca and Pot Cunt. Using her special ability, the Pokégirl causes those affected by the aura to become incredibly hungry. Physical line of sight is needed for the Pokégirl to use the ability, and this ability affects all elements._

_**Vertigo Aura **__(EFT): Exclusive to the Toca and Pot Cunt. Using her special ability, the Pokégirl causes those affected by the aura to become extremely dizzy. Nausea sometimes accompanies the dizziness. Physical line of sight is needed for the Pokégirl to use the ability, and this ability affects all elements._

Walking up to the counter, the tailed Tamer said, "Hi, I wish to challenge the gym leader."

The Toca glared at him with a bored look. "Got the pass?" she asked.

Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "What pass?"

Rolling her bloodshot eyes, the Plant-type rested her head in her palms and put her elbows on the counter. "Look, before any challenger may fight the gym leader, they must go through a test." She sighed heavily. "Find the Dance Theater in town. There you can try your luck with the test."

Impatient, Blaze put her hands on the counter and asked, "Come on, can´t we just skip the test?"

The Toca blew some smoke in the Whorizard´s face, the Fire-type coughing and backing away. "Tough luck, lizard – rules are rules," she said and returned her attention to Christian. "The Dance Theater is quite noticeable, if you can call a roof shaped like a rose for 'noticeable' in this town." She then took out a magazine and slumped back in her chair.

A little later, Christian and Blaze had found a fancy arcade. "Maybe I can win some of that money you all spent back," he stated.

"Oh, would you let that go?" the Fire-type groaned as the two walked into the building.

A smiling Boobleaf greeted the two at the counter. "Hello!" she chimed. "Would you like to try our Win-Win Roulette?"

Curious, he asked, "And that is?"

"Simple!" The Plant-type showed three roulette wheels hanging on the counter´s back wall. The leftmost one had pictures of SLC, Pokégirls, Pokéballs and T2s on it. The middle one had panels with an X followed by a number on it. The rightmost one had several words on it. "In this game, the player can win Pokégirls, ´balls, money, or T2s," the Boobleaf explained. "The leftmost roulette determines what the player will win. The middle one determines how many of the prize one gets."

"And the final one?" Blaze asked.

"Ah, that one is special. It´s only used if the first wheel lands on a Pokégirl panel. The wheel determines which type of ´girl it will be."

Shrugging, Christian said, "Okay, I guess I can give it a go."

The first wheel began spinning around, and it slowed down as seconds passed. Once it stopped, the arrow at the top of the wheel had chosen a Pokégirl panel. The next wheel was then spinning, and it landed on the 'X1' panel. Finally, the third wheel spun around, and when it stopped… it landed on the panel with the word 'Magic' on it.

"Congratulations!" the Boobleaf applauded. "Your prize is… one Magic-type Pokégirl!" She clasped her hands together. "Your prize will arrive to you in three days, so please stay in town."

Blaze then spotted something and poked her master´s shoulder. "Master, look over there," she said, pointing at what she saw.

Looking, Christian spotted a familiar face – Lydia´s, to be precise. The woman was currently leaning up against a wall. Smiling, he walked up to her and greeted, "Hey there!"

She jumped a little upon hearing him talk to her, but the undercover spy recovered and greeted back. "Hello, citizen," she said in a military tone.

He tilted his head in confusion. "You know my name, so why call me 'citizen'?" he asked.

She shushed him and said in Pig-Latin, "I-ay am-ay undercover-ay at-ay the oment-may."

"And apparently, you´re not very good at it," Blaze stated, a sweat-drop on her head. "That sentence wasn´t very coded, you know."

"So what?" Lydia huffed.

Christian spotted something behind the woman and asked, "What´s that behind you?"

The undercover spy stood straight up, trying her best to guard whatever was behind her. "None of your business!" she said.

The tailed Tamer then smirked and decided to use his Casanova charm on her. Leaning as close in as possible to her, causing her to blush in the process, he whispered, "You know you can trust me. After all, I got things on my body that corresponds well with things on your body. I got hands, you got boobs. I got lips, and so do you…"

He then leaned his face closer to hers, causing her to panic and jump away from the wall. Hiding her face in her hands, she almost screamed, "No! I can´t handle getting kissed by a boy!"

Christian looked at where the undercover spy once stood and saw a poster that was hanging loosely on the wall. He removed it and saw a small red button carved into the wall. "What´s this?" he wondered as he pressed it.

The building then shook slightly, and then the wall opened up, revealing a downwards-going staircase. "My, my, this looks like a mystery," Blaze gasped.

"H-Hey!" Lydia fumed as she glared daggers at the tailed Tamer. "That wasn´t funny, you know! I almost wet myself!"

Much to her misfortune, she had screamed out the last sentence… and everyone else in the arcade had stopped what they were doing and looked at Lydia with raised eyebrows. Her face blushing redder than ever, the undercover spy ran out of the building in shame, her hands covering her face in an attempt to hide who she was.

"Well, that takes care of her," the Whorizard said as she and her master walked down the stairs.

{…Help…}

_I can feel the voice stronger in my head, _Christian thought. _Whoever sent me those pleas is down here… and I´m gonna find that person!_

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 43._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 33._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

* * *

><p>dopliss: And next chapter, we´ll find out who´s in danger.<p>

Jessie: Who could it be?

James: There´s only one way to find out!

Meowth: Hey, dopliss, who-?

dopliss: NO SPOILERS!


	36. Chapter 36 The big boss

**Jessie: dopliss would like to apologize for not having updated last week due to family business and disease, but he´s…**

**James: …watching TV.**

**TV anchor: And now we will return to the show!**

**dopliss: FINALLY! They´ve been showing commercials for the last hour!**

**Woman on TV: Donnie… I´m pregnant.**

**TV anchor: We´ll be right back after these commercials!**

**(dopliss screams)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon or Pokégirls. Excuse me while I go vent my anger.**

* * *

><p><em>12:03, underneath Celadon Arcade.<em>

After having descended down several flights of stairs, Christian and Blaze had arrived to a big room filled with computers, fragments of unknown materials, and several other objects used for researching. "Would you look at that," the Whorizard said, awestruck by the items in the room. "Who do you think would build this place under an arcade?"

"I think I know who," he replied, walking over to one of the computers. Even though the machine was turned off, the big red R imprinted on the console. "Team Rocket…"

"Those guys again?" Blaze asked.

"Well, they _are _a world-renowned criminal organization, so they must have a few bases here and there," the tailed Tamer stated.

Just after that was said, red lights flashed all over the room, and a loud alarm rang throughout the base. "INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED!" a voice over the intercom repeated over and over.

"Crap! We´ve been spotted!" Blaze cursed.

Before the two could do anything else, a dozen of Team Rocket grunts ran into the room from a nearby corridor, all of them armed with guns. "Don´t move, or else we´ll shoot!" one of them warned.

"Recall your Pokégirl and put your hands in the air, right now!" another ordered.

Even though it looked like Blaze was ready to kill the grunts, Christian did as ordered and recalled the Fire-type, following the action by slowly raising his hands into the air.

And that was when his plan came into motion.

Flashing the grunts a quick smirk, he transformed into his monster form, grabbed one of them, and flung him headfirst into one of the walls, knocking him out. Seeing the threat at hand, the eleven other grunts opened fire, shooting the tailed Tamer. Due to his invulnerability, the bullets just bounced off Christian´s skin as if they were rubber bullets. In the total time of twenty seconds, Christian grabbed one of the remaining grunts by his feet and used him as a club, hitting the rest of the criminals!

Once all of the grunts were knocked out, Christian transformed back to his normal form and released Kimmy. "Now that I´ve fought these guys, I think it´s your turn to have fun," he said.

The Amachoke looked around, confused. "Mind explaining what the hell´s going on?" she asked.

"We´re in a Team Rocket base, and we´ve been spotted. I´d suggest we take the stealthy approach, but that would be highly unlikely."

She nodded and flexed her muscles. "Don´t worry, Master, ´cause I´ll protect you if danger occurs!" she vowed.

Nodding with a slight chuckle, the tailed Tamer walked down the corridor that the grunts have appeared from, the muscular girl following him. As silent as possible, the two snuck past several on-guard grunts and avoided getting spotted by several video cameras.

They suddenly spotted a heavily reinforced door that was marked with the words 'Authorized members only'. "I don´t know… Do you think we´re authorized members?" Christian asked with a smirk.

"I think we are, after my opinion," Kimmy replied with a knowing smirk.

He twisted the door´s handle, but it was locked. "Looks like we need a keycard or something," he said.

She cracked her knuckles. "I say we _punch_ in!" she exclaimed, punching through the door with her right hand. She then punched through the door with her left hand, and using a lot of her strength, she managed to rip the door off its hinges.

As he saw her pull her fists out of the holes in the door, Christian commented, "You and Silvia could make a living working for Repo."

She giggled and kissed her knuckles. "It´s all earned by years of practice," she stated.

Walking through the now-open door, the two were greeted by the sight of a lab. Along most of the walls were several tables with test tubes, notepads and computers. Only half of the room was illuminated, the other one so enshrouded in darkness that it was impossible to see through.

But the tailed Tamer and his Amachoke were not alone.

Chained to the back wall of the light side of the lab by her hand and feet was a Pokégirl. She had soft light-grey skin, shoulder-length hair in a darker shade of grey, a small frame, a healthy bust, and a long tail with a slightly-thicker knot at the end. Other than that, she was naked and had a mechanical golden ring around her forehead.

Christian looked long and hard at the Pokégirl. "So… it was you," he said.

Kimmy looked curiously at her master. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"For the last couple of weeks, I´ve had dreams about a silhouetted person in chains and heard pleas of help." He walked up to the Pokégirl. "I can see why you need my help."

The Pokégirl weakly opened her eyes and looked at the tailed Tamer. {…At last… help has come…} she said through telepathy.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

{…It can wait… As for now, get this thing off me…}

Nodding, he slowly reached forward to touch the ring…

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you."

Christian and Kimmy quickly turned around when they heard a voice coming from the dark side of the lab. The light switched on and revealed a man standing with his arms behind his back. He had short black hair and eyes, a smug look on his face, and wore a black suit with the Team Rocket insignia on the left side of his chest.

"After all the hard work we´ve done, I think you´ll be wise in staying away from her," he said with a slight Italian accent. "After all, Pokégirls and Pokéwomen around the world all belong to Team Rocket."

Narrowing his eyes, Christian stepped a little towards the man and clenched his fists. "I take it you´re a high-ranking member?" he assumed.

The man crossed his arms, his smug look remaining unchanged. "Our grunts have reported about a kid with feline attributes running around and ruining our business," he said. "To think that I would meet you in person… Ah… I believe a proper introduction is in order." He bowed graciously. "I am leader and CEO of Team Rocket! You may call me Giovanni."

"The big boss, huh?" Kimmy asked as she stepped in front of Christian. "Won´t the news be surprised when my master drags you into custody."

Giovanni shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. I can certainly assure you, Amachoke, I will certainly not end up in prison," he said and changed his attention to Christian. "You may have found our captured Legendary, but you will not leave this place alive."

"What´s stopping me?" the tailed Tamer asked.

The Rocket leader walked over to one of the tables that were in the dark side and pressed a hidden button. Just then, a steel barricade blocked the only door out of the lab, and a thick layer of glass separated the Legendary from contact with anyone else.

"Okay, _that´s _how…" Christian muttered.

Giovanni then took out a Pokéball and swore, "For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!"

The Pokégirl that the leader of Team Rocket released was an Onyx. "If it´s a fight you want, bring it on!" Kimmy exclaimed, entering a fighting stance.

The Onyx started it off by throwing a powerful Stone Punch, to which Kimmy countered with a Crushing Punch. Their two fists collided, but due to her greater strength, Kimmy managed to crush a few bones in her opponent´s fingers. Leaping back in order to create a little distance, the Rock-type created boulders out of thin air and used her Boulder Bullets attack to send them flying one at the time towards the Amachoke. Summoning all the power that she had, the Fighting-type smashed each of the boulders by punching them!

When the very last boulder was sent flying, Kimmy changed tactics and instead caught the projectile in her arms. "Let´s see how YOU feel when someone throws rocks at you!" she shouted and threw the boulder.

Unable to dodge unless she wanted her master hurt, the Onyx shielded herself with her arms when the boulder impacted. Taking a chance, Kimmy leaped at her opponent and used Takedown, slamming herself into the Rock-type and forcing her onto her back. The Amachoke then delivered another Crushing Punch to the Onyx´s head, ending the battle by knockout.

"Nice going!" Christian praised.

Kimmy rubbed her fists. "Yeah, but those boulders were hell on my knuckles," she said.

Recalling his defeated Pokégirl, Giovanni released his next fighter. This one looked like a human woman with slate-grey hair, a B-cup, and a loose skirt. "Transform and fight," the Rocket leader ordered.

What happened next was interesting. The new Pokégirl´s body took on a grey skin tone, a big horn jutted out of her forehead, and small rhinoceros ears stuck out from the top of her head. But the most drastic change was anything below the waist. Where there once were two human legs was now a body that belonged to a rhino, causing the girl to look like a very intimidating rhinoceros centaur.

Staring at the Pokégirl, Christian scanned her.

_**RHYNODAME the Rhino Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Very Near Human Metamorph (Rhinoceros)_

_**Element:**__ Ground/Rock_

_**Frequency:**__ Uncommon_

_**Diet:**__ Herbivore_

_**Role:**__ Demolition_

_**Libido:**__ Low_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Electric, Fire, Poison, Bug_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fighting, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks:**__ Body Slam, Gut Punch, Stomp, Earthquake, Fissure, Harden, Wind-up Punch, Headbutt_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x5)_

_**Evolves:**__ Coldonta (Normal)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_Created before the Elephuk, the Rhynodame and Coldonta were one of the first 'tank' style Pokégirls, though the Amachop line was arguably the very first. Made to demolish buildings, overrun tanks and other military vehicles, this breed was widely known as 'the duce buster' in the former United States for their ability to literally knock a 2.5 ton truck (called a 'Duce and a half') flying with a running start. These devastating charges quickly gave these rhino Pokégirls a reputation that lasts even today, and many of these Pokégirls are used in the demolition industry, as well as for extremely heavy draft Pokégirls._

_While somewhat more muscular than the average human woman, not much else sets these Pokégirls apart from human women visually, save perhaps their often slate-grey hair. Their hair also ranges into blacks, browns, and the occasional blond, making the distinction between the human form of this breed and an actual human woman extremely hard to distinguish. Their bust size is in the A to B-cup range, which stays proportional during their transformation into their battle form. Rhynodames often wear loose clothing including skirts, however, due to their startling transformation into their tauric form._

_Once transformed, the breed's five and a half feet jumps to just over eight feet on average, with a large, massive humanoid torso attached to a black rhino's body. When transformed, often the breed's human torso takes on an animalistic appearance, sprouting a muzzle and a large single horn from the middle of their muzzle, though occasionally, the individuals simply take on a grey skin tone, and the horn comes from their forehead. In either case, small rhino ears perch atop the breed's head upon transformation. Due to the size of this pokégirl, they are often considered quite intimidating._

_A Highly competitive breed, many of these rhino Pokégirls try to find any excuse for a competition, and many enjoy battling in Pokébattles. Often taking on the motto of 'actions speak louder than words', Rhynodames often jump into situations because they are more comfortable with doing things as opposed to thinking things through. This is not to say that the breed is unintelligent, as they have the normal range of human intelligence, but they are more compulsive as a breed. While this competitive nature and compulsiveness makes these stony Pokégirls seem like brutes, they can be quite sensitive and gentle, enjoying such pastimes as reading and painting. However, when angered, these large Pokégirls are universally very destructive._

_Thanks to their rock hard dermal plates in their battle form, Rhynodames are very hard to injure, and these plates can often deflect small arms fire and lighter blows from Pokégirls. Earthquake is a popular starting tactic for ground-based opponents, knocking their targets off their feet before charging in for one of their devastating Headbutts. Due to their duel Rock/Ground nature, this breed is easily taken down by Water or Plant-types. The breed is well aware of this, and though some are smart enough to know that they have little chance of defeating a Water or Plant-type opponent, some still compulsively try to take them on._

_Due to their powerful bodies, Rhynodames should be restrained even in Taming form, as they often lose control in the throes of Taming. Many of the breed have shown a love of cuddling and gentle touches in their Taming form, as their sense of touch is dulled while in their battle form. Silky, soft, or otherwise gentle clothing, bedding, or Taming equipment is also greatly enjoyed in their Taming form._

_Feral Rhynodames travel in small herds of around a dozen individuals, most often an alpha female and three or four other females and their Pokékits. When threatened, the herd's priority is their ´kits, and the alpha and beta females will often charge and fight any threats, including Tamers seeking to make a capture. Strong Plant or Water-types take these rocky rhinos down easily, though Tamers should be cautioned that many ferals will not stop until knocked unconscious or injured badly enough so that they cannot rise._

_Threshold into a Rhynodame is a frightening experience, as first the thresholder's sense of touch dulls to the extreme, followed by total leg paralysis as their lower body transforms into their tauric form. Should the thresholder change into a more animalistic tauric form, the paralysis stage is followed by facial paralysis as the skull reforms. After the new Pokégirl has completely transformed into her tauric form, they are able to change back into their Very Near Human Taming form, much to the relief of the Pokégirl._

"She looks tough," Christian commented. "Think you can handle her?"

Kimmy gulped. "I think I can take her," she replied.

The Rhynodame rose on her hind legs and then stomped down on the floor, causing a tremor from her Earthquake attack. Her opponent now struggling to remain her footing, the rhinoceros-girl charged into Kimmy and pushed her against the glass barrier. The Rhynodame then used Gut Punch, hitting her opponent so hard in the stomach that she spat blood. Going in for the kill, the rhinoceros-girl reeled her head back, aimed her horn at her opponent´s neck, and thrust her head forward.

Fortunately for Kimmy, she managed to move enough to not being impaled through the neck… but instead through her left shoulder! Screaming out in pain, the Amachoke got out of her opponent´s grip and slipped down under her, lifted her up with her right arm, and tossed her across the room. Before the Rhynodame could get back up, the Fighting-type used her own Earthquake in order to keep her opponent from standing. Then, using the last bit of strength in her body, Kimmy ran over to her opponent, lifted her up with her right arm – her left one hanging limply by her side – ran back towards the glass barrier, and slammed the Rhynodame´s head into it, knocking her out.

Kimmy panted hard and exhaustingly as she fell onto her butt. "Master… my arm is too damaged to continue…" she said in-between pants. "I´ve had enough for today…"

Christian nodded and recalled the Amachoke, watching as Giovanni did the same. "So, are you done yet?" the tailed Tamer asked. "I think you should know I got several more girls on me, all of them ready to tear whatever you may send against me to pieces."

"Very well," the Rocket leader said, pulling out a third Pokéball. "This is the last one for this battle."

The final Pokégirl that Giovanni released looked like a kangaroo, with large feet, long and thick tail, long ears, and a full muzzle. Curious, Christian scanned her too.

_**KANGASSCUNT (aka BANGASSCUNT), the Delectable Dish Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human. Rare cases of Near Human_

_**Element**__: Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Herbivore_

_**Role**__: Food producer, combatant_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Stomp, Earthquake, Gut Punch, Resonate, Thunder Tail, Takedown, Snarl, Soil Armor*, Harden, Withdraw, Double Kick_

_**Enhancements**__: Dismissible Armor, Toughness, meat creation in pouch, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed and Agility (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Next to Kattle, the world's most common meat producer is actually a Pokégirl. Many researchers assume that this marsupial based breed is one of the first battle type Pokégirls that Sukube created for his War of Revenge. Created to feed his growing armies, the Kangasscunt was also suited for combat, and didn't have to be placed in the rear lines with Chickenlittles or Milktits._

_Based on the Red Kangaroo, Kangasscunts are large Pokégirls, standing an average of eight feet tall, with a maximum of nine and a half feet, and no specimen of the breed has been seen below six and a half feet. Almost the entire breed is fully anthropomorphic, having large digigrade feet attached to strong, powerful legs, though their hands remain human-shaped and dexterous. Full muzzles are the breed norm, and with the slightly stooped stance of their bodies, no one mistakes the average Kangasscunt for a human. Due to being meat producers, most of the breed generally have a very 'well fed' look to them, and none can truly be called skinny unless they're starving. All of the breed have long brown ears, standing up much like any of the Bunnygirl line, but not as long; as well as a massive thick tail, which is used for counterbalancing during their jumping gait, and can also be used as third leg to brace themselves from falling backwards or to help them deliver their powerful Double Kick move. Their large D-cup breasts are proportional to their frame, and don't tend to bounce due to their firmness._

_Rarely, a Kangasscunt is more human-looking, though these cases are only seen with thresholders. Even when Near Human, a Kangasscunt still retains her long, powerful didigrade legs, her pouch, her thick tail and long ears. Universally, all fur found on the breed is a deep rust brown, though lighter coloration is sometimes noted on the stomachs of fully-furred members of the breed._

_An oddity among most other Pokégirls, Kangasscunts have difficulty walking, more likely to make short hops as they move. Tamers should be aware that this does not mean the breed is slow or easy to catch. This is because Kangasscunt's don't run; they leap across the ground at high speeds in a bounding, two-legged series of jumps. They can move much faster than the fastest of humans, and during the war, only those in what is now the Orange Island knew that these kangaroo Pokégirls were more dangerous than they seemed. In a single standing jump, a Kangasscunt can rival the leaps of the Cockadiddle line; though because they can't glide, their leaping distance is a bit shorter. It was this ability that allowed the breed to literally be 'death from above' in battle, despite the breed being Ground-types._

_Kangasscunts are marsupial in appearance, with a pouch on their lower belly just below their navel. However, any child of the breed is carried to term in their womb and Pokékits or children are never kept in these pouches. Instead, the kangaroo Pokégirl's pouch acts almost as external fat storage – adipose tissue filling the pouch first and protein cells quickly consuming the energy to grow. The result, depending on when the product is harvested, is anything from a doughy 'egg' of cast-off fat, to a large thick 'egg' of pure muscle tissue. These 'eggs' are around a foot in diameter, though are usually oblong, and are quite delicious when partially or wholly meat, and the 'eggs' of fat are actually quite healthy to use as flavoring in other ways such as cooking oil or stews. Denizens of the Orange Islands still call the meat 'Roo' and survivors of the War claimed that the 'eggs' taste like the meat of pre-Sukube kangaroos._

_Due to their widespread use during the war, Kangasscunts are common in every league, since they were propagated for their meat, which has become a staple meat around the world. These large Pokégirls are herbivores, like the Milktit, though they tend to feed heavier on legumes and other plants that are high in protein. They require an extremely large amount of food, though if not harvested, their meat production slows, and the breed can easily become overweight._

_Kangasscunts are somewhat difficult to Tame, since most like it deep and fast, but their large stature makes it hard for all but the most endowed of Tamers to satisfy them completely. Also, they tend to kick in the throes of passion, warranting the use of restraints for their legs during Taming... or the Tamer winds up flying across the Taming room when the Pokégirl experiences orgasm. Luckily, their pussy is large enough that it's easy to fist them to orgasm. Also, as they enjoy taking it anally more than most Pokégirls do, making that another option for a Tamer._

_Overall, the breed is quiet and seems passive, though when their slow fuse is finally burned down, they become a fireball of anger. While not capable of entering into a true Rage, many a harem-sister has pushed this docile breed to the point of explosion, which often ends with the perpetrator ending up pounded. This makes the breed a bad choice for pushy Pokégirls like the Domina or Dark Lady, because while the Kangasscunt is slow to anger, they're also a bit slow to calm down, often wanting to 'settle' the matter with their fists and feet._

_The kangaroo Pokégirls are moderately popular with Tamers, but with their Taming needs and their constant meat production, most Tamers pass on having this breed in their harem. Those who do have a Kangasscunt usually keep one for the food and for their battle skills. Their more impressive ability is their Soil Armor technique, allowing them to gather sand, soil, or small rocks and harden them together into full body armor. While this technique usually shows up as plates covering the more vital areas, some enterprising Kangasscunts have been known to mimic other armor styles, such as a Battle Angel's armor or that of an Armsmistress or Samurai – modified to fit their own unique body shape, of course._

_Ferals of the breed tend to seem docile, roving in loose packs called 'mobs' and foraging on choice vegetation while raising any Pokékits they may have. Predatory Pokégirls looking for an easy meal often steer clear of them, since the breed is more likely to gang up on a predator than it would be to pull a Giltlectric and offer up their 'eggs' to harassing predators. When trying to capture a feral, a Tamer's best option is to attack with Flying, Ice, Plant, or Water-types, and attempt to corner one away from the mob. Tamers could keep watch on the rest of the mob, though, as sometimes the wily Pokégirls circle around and attempt to 'save' their trapped sister._

_Human girls who threshold into Kangasscunts are often dismayed at their complete loss of human features, though the rare few who become Near Humans do not fare much better. Most are sold off to farms, where they spend the rest of their days helping with chores and producing meat for the general populace to eat._

_**Soil Armor **__(DEF): Using a light form of telekinesis that is geared only to sand and soil, the Pokégirl creates a layer of hardened armor around herself in a style of her choosing. This armor doubles her durability, though water attacks soften the armor and cause it to slough off. Unless the move is actively used again with concentration, the Soil Armor cannot be repaired as damage is received._

The Kangasscunt looked incredibly confident at first, but when she saw Christian release Kira, she got worried. "M-Master, I don´t think I can handle a Panthress…" she said with dread in her voice.

"If a kid like him can control a Menace-type like her, then you have nothing to worry about," Giovanni stated, completely calm.

While her opponent was distracted by talking to her master, Kira charged up a Dark Bomb in her left hand and a Chi Blast in her right. Without as much as a warning, the Panthress threw the Dark Bomb at the kangaroo-girl, causing her to get stunned. Running up to her, the black-furred feline hit her opponent with the Chi Blast at point blank range, knocking her out in just two blows.

"Well, that was disappointing," Kira muttered.

Giovanni recalled his defeated Pokégirl, a frown adorning his face. "Hmph. Looks like you´re stronger than I thought," he snorted. "We shall meet again – and next time, I will be the victorious one."

And then, just like that, the entire lab was enshrouded in darkness. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Christian asked in surprise.

Kira, thanks to her night vision enhancement, informed, "He´s gone. He has somehow disappeared."

The tailed Tamer sighed. "Well, no matter. Can you see a switch or something?"

"I can see something on one of the tables." The Panthress walked up to a table, picked up something that resembled a lighter with twice the size as a normal one, and walked back to her master. "I found this," she said, giving the object to him.

He tried using it like a normal lighter, but instead of creating a small flame, the entire room got illuminated again! "Whoa!" he gasped. "Whatever this thing is, it sure can come in handy during nighttime."

Kira walked over to the glass barrier, created a Dark Blade, and used it to slice the glass into pieces. "Who is this?" she asked.

Snapping back to attention, Christian walked over to the Legendary and removed the ring around her head. "There. That should do it," he said.

Without any physical force affecting them, the chains unlocked and released the Pokégirl. Her expression turned into complete happiness as she began flying around in the room. "MOAN!" she exclaimed.

Christian could not help but smile. "Looks like I finally get to sleep peacefully again," he stated.

The Legendary came to a halt in front of the tailed Tamer and the Panthress and hovered in the air, her legs curled up to her chin. {Thank you ever so much for rescuing me!} she said through telepathy. {As you heard him say, I am one of the Legendary Pokégirls. My name is Moan.}

_**MOAN, the Legendary Psychic Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Psychic_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare (Unique)_

_**Diet**__: Unknown (alpha-waves are speculated)_

_**Role**__: Psychic troubleshooter_

_**Libido**__: Unknown (Average speculated)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Poison, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: None (Bug, Dark, Ghost)_

_**Attacks**__: Aura of Cute, Butt Wiggle, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x10), Enhanced Speed (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, superior intelligence_

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_Moan is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokégirls, Moan is perhaps the ultimate Psychic Pokéwoman, with perhaps only her genetically-engineered daughter Moantwo surpassing her._

_Moan looks like an A-bra with Amachop style mixed in. She is just less than five feet tall, and has light-grey skin that is as soft as it looks. Her hair is a darker shade of grey that hangs down to her shoulders, and is the only hair on her body. Her tail is the same grey color as her skin, and is about half as long as her legs. It has a small knot at the end, being slightly thicker there for her Tail Slap attack; usually, though, it just waves behind her carelessly. Her bust is remarkably full, and looks even larger than it is due to her small frame. Moan never wears clothing. She usually tends to curl up when flying through the air, and often times has her eyes closed despite being awake, apparently using psychic senses to detect her surroundings. She has never been known to speak verbally, but on two separate occasions, people who have seen her have sworn that they heard a soft voice in their heads saying "Moan" a few times. The odd thing about that is that saying nothing but their breed name is a mark of having gone feral, but Moan's behavior is anything but that of a feral Pokéwoman. Her intelligence is far greater than even that of an Alaka-Wham, and many speculate she may be the smartest being alive. This, apparently, hasn't taken away from her playfulness and zest for life, however._

_Papers and files found in some of Sukebe's old bases speak of the reason for Moan's creation. Sukebe knew that, during the war, situations would arise where his Pokégirls would need reinforcements, but not be able to receive them for any number of reasons. He invented Moan to be able to detect the problems based on the stress and anguish she psychically felt, fly or teleport to the scene, and use her vast powers to aid the Pokégirls there. Moan did all this, but the few records there are of her interfering in a battle and show a remarkable kindness. Moan has never once been known to kill or even seriously harm her enemies, instead putting them to sleep during battles, allowing the Pokégirls to simply bypass their enemies. Moan was noticeably absent during the end of the war, when things became very bad for both sides. Why is not known._

_Moan has rarely been sighted. Usually she is only seen when a cataclysm of huge proportions is about to happen, being there to divert it. Old emails mention a creature fitting her description spotted around the once-unified Orange Islands mere days before they were shattered into their present state by an Eva evolved into something by an Angel Stone, and many feel that Moan was there to try and prevent the disaster. Beyond such disaster sightings, Moan is almost never seen, very rarely being glimpsed soaring through the air in a bubble of force, eyes closed, just enjoying herself._

_There are other supposed sightings of Moan that are less than totally credible, however. Young men around the world have described having dreams where a Pokégirl would fly in through the back room window and float down onto their bed, engaging them in a night of passionate Taming. Such dreams tend to be very lifelike, and the Pokégirl they describe is often a close match for what Moan looks like. Many of these young men became Tamers just to try and find that Pokégirl from their dreams. Scholars on Moan are divided on how seriously to take the idea that some of these "dreams" are of Moan. Almost every young male has at least one sex dream about a Pokéwoman. Furthermore, several accounts are listed as taking place on the same night by young men all over the world. Even for Moan, that would be some very fast teleporting. If some of these dreams are in fact actual encounters with Moan, a lot would be explained, though. There are no other reliable accounts, or even rumors, of anyone Taming Moan, so to keep from going feral (and most agree that, despite her never saying anything other than her name, a mark of having gone feral, she hasn't) Moan must be getting some somewhere. Enough of the reported dreams have a common theme that some have put together a sketchy picture of Moan's Taming likes and dislikes. Reports where the man in question Tamed her quickly and without preamble usually got her off a few times and then she left. But when Moan was petted and stroked, engaged in proper foreplay, and even stroked during the act of Taming, she stayed much longer, climaxing many times before leaving, softly moaning and mewling submissively... It seems she enjoys being appreciated during sex. Moan has also never been seen eating anything. It has been tentatively hypothesized that she doesn't need food, but instead feeds on alpha-waves. Alpha-waves are waves that the brain emits when happy, pleasured, relieved, etc. If Moan does indeed feed on such waves when they are emanated, it would be a good reason for her to go around helping people and visiting horny young men for Taming at night._

_As Moan has never been captured, no one can begin to really guess what it would be like having her in a harem. It's likely she wouldn't take to it well, having been a free spirit for too long. A Tamer she truly cares about, though, may capture her heart to the point where she would stay with him, only leaving to prevent disasters from occurring, and then returning to him._

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

_**Truly Unique:**__ All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Moan's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type, though, which is how Moan's DNA was used to create Moantwo._

_**Deathlessness:**__ Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths._

_**No Weakness (Level X):**__ All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it was of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Moan has No Weakness (Level 65). If she was to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokégirl – or anything else that is considered Strong vs. Psychic – at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally._

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Moan's lexicon of special attributes:_

_**Fore-psight:**__ A greatly heightened version of the Foresight attack, this lets Moan sense large, impending disasters before they happen, and the general vicinity of where they will be. Moan doesn't know what the disaster will be; just that it will be big. Moan will generally sense a coming cataclysm a half week in advance, and will quickly journey to where it is, trying to stop it. It has to be a large incident to set off her Fore-psight. A house burning to the ground wouldn't register, an entire city being burnt to ashes would. This ability is automatic, not needing her concentration, and doesn't require use of her Stabilize Power ability. She simply lets the threads of fate flow through her to sense oncoming disasters._

_**Mind Over Matter:**__ Most psychic Pokégirls only can use their listed psychic attacks, and maybe one or two other tricks besides. Moan is no ordinary Pokéwoman, though. Sukebe gave her great psychic powers, so great that they don't have set limits per se. Though she only can do things she has enough power for (which is a lot), the range of what she can do is vast. She can telekinetically fly, and often creates a force-field around herself for protection. She can manipulate raw energy, though she rarely does so. In short, if she can imagine it, she can usually find a way to psionically do it, if she has enough power._

_**Stabilize Power:**__ Usually, a Psychic Pokéwoman must concentrate actively on her power to use it. Moan need not be so encumbered, though. She can set up to three of her powers, not necessarily attacks, which can be relegated to her subconscious, which will maintain the powers for her without her having to actively concentrate on them. Usually, she sets her telekinetic flight, force-field bubble, and ESP with Stabilize Power, but she can change them at will._

Kira took a step back and gasped. "_The_ Moan?" she asked, aghast.

Moan closed her eyes and nodded. {Yep! The one and only!} she answered. {And I should also be surprised. It is not every day you see a Panthress willingly in a harem.} She opened her eyes again and looked at Christian. {Once again, thank you for saving me, Christian!}

He was taken aback a little. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The Legendary giggled and tapped her right temple. {Psychic powers, you know.}

"Wow… How many live to see two of the Legendaries?" Kira asked herself.

Moan tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. {Two? Who´s the other one?} she asked.

"Uh… you can talk to her telepathically later," Christian said.

After having read his mind, the Psychic Legendary giggled. {Oh! I see that old Zapdass is doing well.} She clasped her hands together. {Anyway, I think you deserve a reward for saving me, so what is it?}

"I wouldn´t really say we´ve saved you just yet," the Panthress stated. "I mean, we´re still in this dump."

Moan giggled again. {No big deal. Watch!}

She then took the feline people´s hands in her own, and they watched as the area changed around them. In reality, Moan had teleported them all to the rooftop of the Pokécenter. {See? Piece of cake!} the Legendary said, letting go of their hands.

Christian did, however, look a little wobbly. "Is it normal to feel a little sick when you teleport…?" he asked groggily.

Moan shrugged. {It´s kinda like a first time for a girl, though less painful,} she joked. {Anyway, what can I do for you as thanks?}

Christian recovered and looked at Kira. "Actually…" he started, pointing at the Panthress. "Can you help her de-evolve into a Tigress?"

The black-furred feline gasped in shock. "Master…!"

"You see, she´s very depressed with herself being stuck in this form and being feared and loathed by many. So, if you could transform her, we would be very grateful."

Moan rubbed her chin in thought. {I don´t personally know the Dark Redemption technique, but I can find one who does know,} she said. {It might take a while, but I will do it.}

Kira, completely overwhelmed with emotions, fell on her knees and took the Legendary´s left hand in hers. "Thank you… Thank you ever so much! I owe you my life!" she said.

Moan giggled and patted the feline on her head. {You´re welcome.} She then faced Christian and said, {We will meet again. But until then, bye-bye!} And then she gave him a quick kiss on the nose and disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Kira stood up and patted her master on his right shoulder. "Lucky you," she said. "Getting kissed by a Legendary is something others only can hope to achieve."

He rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Well, first a blowjob, now a kiss… I guess they like to use mouth, those Legendaries," he chuckled.

The Panthress´s expression instantly turned suspicious. "Blowjob?" she asked. "When?"

"Err… nothing to worry about!" he said, trying to avoid any trouble. "Let´s just go back to the room to check up on Lassie, ´kay?"

Kira laughed and walked along with him back to his room. _At last, _she thought. _The nightmare will soon be over. I can never thank you enough for doing this, Moan._

{You´re welcome!} echoed in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 37._

_Kira (Panthress) level 44._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 39._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 32._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 33._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

* * *

><p>dopliss: You know what? I´m sick and tired of Hollywood and commercials! The former always pull crap outta their asses while the latter is atrocious, aggravating and tedious!<p>

Jessie: (sighing) This won´t end well…

dopliss: My faithful reviewers and readers! If you´re willing to put an end to bad Hollywood movies and commercials, then write it in a review so we can join forces and destroy these annoying television parasites!


	37. Chapter 37 Deadly dances

**(dopliss enters his room, covered in soot and bruises)**

**Jessie: What the heck happened to you?**

**dopliss: You see, I tried taking on Hollywood by myself…**

**James: And?**

**dopliss: Turns out Michael Bay´s a lot better with explosives than his movies imply.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and characters. Damn, those burn marks are gonna stay for a while…**

* * *

><p><em>12:37, Wednesday.<em>

"WHAAAAAT?" Luna gasped. "You m-met Moan? _The _Moan?"

The Eva and her master were currently walking down the busy streets of Celadon City, bystanders and other shoppers looking at the many stores´ contents, buying something for themselves or for their family, or trying their hardest to carry their shopping bags. "Indeed," Christian answered bluntly. "Just ask Kira and Kimmy."

"Wow… I can´t b-believe it…"

He chuckled. "Neither can I, but it actually happened," he said, walking around a shopper with bags hanging from both arms.

Luna blushed slightly. "So… was she pretty?"

He scratched his right ear in thought. "Well, she was… kinda pretty, I guess," he said. "And she did have a nice figure. Her breasts weren´t as big as yours, though."

The rodent blushed even more. "T-Thanks…" She looked around. "So, w-where is this d-dance theater?" she asked.

The tailed Tamer looked around himself and spotted a big building with a big lotus flower on the roof. On the front of the building was a sign that read 'Celadon Dance Theater', with each letter a different color, creating a rainbow. "Looks like we´ve found it," he said and walked towards the building, his Eva in tow.

There was a poster on the door. It had a picture of five silhouettes with a strange glow surrounding each of them, each glow a different color. "'Now showing: The Sisters of the Elements,'" Christian read the words on the poster.

Luna looked cheerful at the sound of that. "I´ve heard that story!" she said excitedly. "It´s about five Pokégirl sisters who lived a poor life on the streets, until a goddess of fortune felt pity for them. She transformed the sisters into different forms, each of a different element. The sisters then split up and traveled to a different part of the world, destroying evil and bringing peace and harmony. At the end, four of the sisters became princesses of the north, south, east, and west, while the last sister married a warrior of light."

He looked at her with a smile. "Where do you know that from?" he asked.

"My mom always told me that story when I was seven," the Eva said.

The two walked inside, slowly. Upon entering, they saw a lobby similar to the ones found in cinemas. There were two counters: one with popcorn machines, soda dispensers, and several other kinds of candy behind it; the other one with a computer on it. There was currently an Ingenue behind the second counter.

"Welcome!" she greeted. "The next show begins in an hour, and we´re very booked right now. So if you wanna buy tickets, then I suggest you hurry!"

Christian and Luna walked over to the counter. "Actually," the former stated, "I heard you have to pass a test here in order to challenge the gym leader."

The Ingenue nodded in understanding. "Ah! You´re the first challenger for today," she said. "Just go right through the doors." She pointed at a pair of large double doors with her thumb. "The sisters should be ready for you."

Christian walked over to the doors and opened them. Behind the doors was a big hall with countless seats. In the back of the room was a big stage for performing with curtains hanging over it.

On the stage were five persons, each of them sitting on their shins. Christian and Luna walked up to the stage. "Um… hi," the former of the two said. "I´m here to take a test so I can challenge the gym leader…"

The five persons stood up and turned around, revealing themselves to be women. Each of them wore a kimono, which were each a different color. One wore a red one, another wore a blue, a third wore a yellow, a fourth wore a purple, and the fifth and final one wore a black one. Each of the kimonos had the symbol of a white rose on the front. All of them wore a black wig that was mostly used for kabuki theaters. And finally, to finish off the Japanese theme of their outfits, each of them held a folding fan in the same color as their respective kimonos, each hiding their faces.

"You have come to the right place, tailed one," the woman in the blue kimono said.

"We are the ones to test those who challenge our honorable gym leader," the purple-clad woman stated.

"State your name, please," the one in red demanded gently.

The tailed Tamer nodded. "My name´s Christian Haydon," he introduced. "So, what´s this test about?"

"Our test, Mister Christian Haydon, requires you to defeat each of us," the woman in yellow answered.

"But first, you must choose which five Pokégirls you wish to use," the one in black said. "Unless that Eva of yours is one of them, please return her to her Pokéball."

Christian nodded and did as he was told. _Let´s see… which ones of my girls should I use?_ he asked himself. _Hmm… maybe it´d be best if I used a mix of their types._ Having made his choice, he released Julia, Kira, Blaze, Flora, and Lightning, and then he told them, "If we´re gonna fight the gym leader, then we need to defeat these guys."

"Gotcha!" his five girls replied.

After having taken a long look at the Panthress, the purple one said, "I knew I´ve seen that boy before. He was on the news almost a month ago."

"You´re right, Sayo," the black one said. "To think that we´re going to fight the one who tamed a Panthress."

Kira sighed. "Can we get on with this, please?" she asked.

"Right," the one in blue said. "Miki, please bring us the box."

The one in yellow, Miki, walked behind the curtain and returned with a ballot box. Walking over to the five Pokégirls, she explained, "Each of the fights will be picked out at random, so that you can´t just use one with type advantage against us."

Each member of the tailed Tamer´s harem pulled a colored slip of paper out of the box. Julia got a black one, Kira got a red one, Blaze got a purple one, Flora got a blue one, and Lightning got a yellow one. "Okay, now what?" the Tigress asked.

Miki walked back to her sisters and put five white slips of paper into the box. "Now each of us draws a number, deciding who of us will be the first to fight," the one in red said.

While they drew, the purple one explained, "The fights end if a competitor gives up, gets thrown off the stage, or gets knocked out. If there are still some of us or you left at the end of the fifth round, then the winners of the rounds closest to each other will do battle."

After having drawn, they each folded their fans together and put them in their pockets in their kimonos. "Now we can begin…" the one in black said.

The five of them then grabbed their kimonos and flung them and their wigs off of the stage, revealing themselves to be Pokégirls! "We, the Kimono Eva Sisters, accept your challenge!" they all cried.

Even though they had ridden themselves of their kimonos, the sisters still wore clothing in the form of short-sleeved karate suits, each in the same color as their kimonos. The one in blue was a Vaporita with a B-cup. Christian could not help but feel slightly saddened by her sight, being reminded of his own Vaporita.

The yellow one, Miki, had coarse and stiff yellow fur, hair and mane, and a very small A-cup. After having scanned her, Christian found out that she was a Joltina.

The one in black had black coat of fine fur and hair, pronounced hips, a B-cup, and strange, glowing ring marks on the visible parts of her body. Having not seen a breed like that before, Christian scanned her.

_**UMBREA, the Dark Eva Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (fox-squirrel)_

_**Element**__: Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Semi-vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Fighter/scout_

_**Libido**__: Monthly_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Reflect, Dark Attack, Agility, Bite, Memory of the Dark, Dark Bomb, Ankoku_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x8), Elemental Affinity: Dark, night vision, psychic shields, Tool Use_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolved From**__: Eva (normal; nocturnal or Moon Shard)_

_The Umbrea form is achieved when an Eva has not been artificially evolved through a stone and it reaches an evolution threshold at night. If this occurs during the day, the Eva evolves into an Espea. Umbrea is immune to psychic attacks. They do have another ability, Moonlight, but due to the late-night Tamer activities, this is not often used. This ability gives the Umbrea an Aura of Fear that can't be overcome unless the victim is of a substantially higher level._

_Umbreas have an affinity for the night. It is said that the rays from the moon are absorbed into her when evolving, giving her 'mystic powers'. It has been proven that, while an evolving Eva will absorb the moon's rays, it has been shown that the only power it gives one is an ability to make the colored rings and designs on her body glow._

_When an Umbrea evolves, their hips tend to become a bit more pronounced, while their bust will remain similar to their Eva state. Much like her Psychic cousin, the Espea, she has a fine coat of fur, though it hasn't been known to be so fine that it can predict and opponent's movements. Umbreas will have black fur and hair. Though some Tamers and Umbreas may argue that their fur is a dark charcoal color, for all intent and-purposes, it's a black color. The rings/designs on an Umbrea are actually on their skin, and it's not known why it shows through the fur (though it is said it has something to do with their absorption of Lunar Rays in evolution). When the fur is removed, it will be just as black as the rest of her fur._

_The Dark affinity of the Umbrea made her the perfect night patrol/scout during the war. Her attacks allow her to be very well-suited in a back-up position, using Reflect to allow an ally to regain her bearings, or using Dark Bomb to scatter enemies for a regrouping. Her immunity to psychic attacks along with her speed allows her to cover a Fighting-type in battle._

The one in red had crimson fur and mane that looked like it was hot to the touch, and a C-cup. Also being an entirely new breed for the tailed Tamer, he scanned her too.

_**FLAREA, the Fiery Eva Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human diet, nuts and berries_

_**Role**__: Bodyguards_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Plant, Ice_

_**Weak Vs**__: Water, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Ember, Focus, Fire Blast, Power Drive_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Elemental Abilities, High Body Temp_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Eva (Fire Stone)_

_A Flarea has numerous advantages over its un-evolved state. A higher strength capacity, more endurance, and its fiery abilities are just some of those advantages. They also gain a stronger sense of smell and a more combative mindset, which Evas sometimes lack entirely. Flareas are sometimes considered slightly less affectionate Growlies. While they don't go well out of their way to show their affection, they do still show a lot more than most Pokégirls with lower libidos._

_Most Flareas have an internal organ that acts as the source of their fire abilities. This 'Fire Sack' (as some have come to call it) has an active temperature when the Pokégirl is at rest of near 1000 degrees. Therefore, it has been suspected that they have a means of cooling themselves. Researchers speculate that their bloodstreams act as a cooling system since the 'Fire Sack' is located near the heart. The blood travels past the organ, picking up a small amount of heat after leaving the heart. Then, as it goes on its way, the blood slowly releases some of the heat into the body; this is thought to be a reason why Flareas maintain such a high overall body temperature._

_While it would be thought that having fur would cause a great deal of discomfort to a Flarea, it has been found that the fur helps in the dispersing of heat, drawing heat from within and venting it. However, as a Flarea gets excited or worked up (though battle, Taming, etc), their internal temperature steadily rises. In times of great duress, a hazy aura will seem to envelop the girl, due to so much heat being released through the fur. While this may worry some potential Tamers, it is believed that the amount of Taming needed for this heat to reach dangerous levels (for the Tamer) is pretty much unheard of (speculated at approximately 14 hours)._

And finally, the purple one, Sayo, had purple fur and mane, a short body, long, fox-like ears, antennae-like whiskers protruding out from the eyebrows, and a long, feline tail that forked into two ends. Once again, Christian scanned the new breed.

_**ESPEA, the Clever Clairvoyant Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Fox-squirrel Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Psychic_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Herbivore_

_**Role**__: Combat, guard, other duties as per training_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Poison, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Aura of Cute, Quick Attack, Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Disable, Confusion, Flash, Foresight, Future Sight, Memory Wipe, Saber Claw_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Speed (x6), Telepathy, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Aura Sight_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Eva (Normal-diurnal or Sun Stone)_

_The role of the Espea during the war was a variable one. Records have shown that some acted as field commanders bellow generals, using her psychic abilities to unite the girls in their attack formations alongside other Psychic Pokégirls. Others show that the Espeas themselves were frontline fighters, using their abilities to confuse and defeat enemy ranks. Other reports show the breed in a variety of areas, from teleport evacuation of higher ranked Pokégirls to medical assistants and evacuation._

_This psychic evolution of the Eva breed ranges in height from 4,5 to 5 feet at the top of the bell curve, with the tallest of the breed being recorded at just above 5,5 feet. All members of the breed share three common features: two long, fox-like ears; long, antennae-like whiskers that extend from the outside of the eyebrows; and a slender, feline-like tail about half as long as the Pokégirl is tall, which forks into a double tip at the last foot of the tail. The fur on the ears and tail varies in color, from pastel pinks and purples to near white, much like the body fur on the more animalistic members of the breed. Tends to range into slightly darker colors than the fur, though among threshold and very close to human domestics, colors sometimes stray into human norms. Close-to-human members of the breed only have the ears, whiskers, and tail, while more animalistic members may have slight muzzles and full body fur._

_Espeas tend to have a few constants in their personality, an optimistic approach to learning anything new as well as the ability to easily pick up new tactics, techniques, and skills. It can easily be said that the average member of the breed enjoys learning for the sake of learning, making this breed popular in many areas. This breed also tends to be rather grounded, and unafraid to do things by hand instead of relying on their psychic powers. Usually, this willingness to learn and adapt to new situations make the breed good choices for the Alpha position, and this psychic Eva evolution has no real quarks of personality on a breed basis that make them unsuitable when working with other breeds._

_Unlike many pure Psychic Pokégirl breeds, this clever clairvoyant Pokégirl breed has the ability to hold their own in direct melee, using their enhanced speed and agility to dodge blows in conjunction with their Foresight make them very hard to hit, and the breed can often think up inventive ways to use their psychic techniques in an up-close manner. When pitted against a Bug or Dark-type, the breed becomes reliant on their normal techniques and any other non-psychic attacks they've learned, though they are still at a distinct disadvantage. Against most Ghost-types, the breed is assured a loss._

_An Espea's whiskers are extremely sensitive to air pressure changes, allowing the breed to predict weather changes with extreme accuracy. This, coupled with their Future Sight ability, makes many news stations acquire one for more accurate weather forecasting. Due to the breed's propensity for learning new trades and information, they often become well-known meteorologists in their local viewing areas._

_Taming preferences of the breed tend to remain stable if the breed evolved from an Eva, though the Espea's newfound desire for knowledge may also extend to the bedroom. These exploratory times are often interesting, as some members of the breed research the matter, including more odd fetishes and methods. Tamers are often able to curb any attempts to try any methods they dislike, as with most Pokégirls, the breed tends to mold their preferences around their Tamer._

_Wild Espeas tend to form small social groups that are usually related by way of mother and pathogenic sisters. The breed is primarily herbivorous, though it has been known to eat processed meats if they happen to raid campsites. Though the breed is a Psychic-type, their intelligence is severely limited in their feral state. Even though these psychic ferals are more intelligent than animals and able to attack with their psychic power, they are unable to think at a human level. The breed still remains a rather clever Pokégirl, even while feral, and many Tamers have become frustrated when trying to capture one. Once captured, the breed is noted to be faster than most ferals in becoming domesticated._

_Threshold directly into an Espea is more common with human girls with strong Eva and psychic ancestry, but still rare overall. Psychic-type bloodgifts, particularly telepathy, are noted in girls with high threshold rates, and typically, telepathy is the first sign of threshold into an Espea. This is followed by painless migration of the ears and growth of the whiskers and tail, ending threshold in very close-to-human individuals. Animalistic members of the breed find that muzzle and fur-growth is accompanied by a slight numbing of the affected areas. Most researchers theorize that this is due to the developing psychic abilities shutting down the nerve centers subconsciously in order to alleviate discomfort. After threshold, the new Pokégirl is often sold in lieu of being sent to a ranch._

The Vaporita stepped forward. "I, Kuni, am the first to fight," she said. "Who´s my opponent?"

Upon seeing Flora step up to battle, Kuni gulped. "Rotten luck, eh, Sis?" the Flarea taunted as she and her three other sisters jumped off the stage.

Flora extended four of her vines as he opponent entered a battle stance. Using Razor Leaf, the Ivywhore fired her plant projectiles at the Vaporita, rushing closer to her with vines at the ready while doing so. The Plant-type struck with her vines at the same time as the leaves connected-

-only for her opponent to vanish into thin air! "Where´d she go?" Flora asked as she frantically looked around.

"How do you like my Mirror Image technique?" Kuni´s voice asked.

When she appeared again, there was three of the Vaporita standing next to each other. Not knowing which of them that was the real one, Flora made her vines attack from both right and left, aiming to hit each one of them. While the one on the left and the one in the middle got hit and vanished, the one on the right dodged under the vines and then grabbed all four of them with her left hand. While the Ivywhore struggled to get free, Kuni raised her right hand, created a spear made out of water, and threw it at her opponent, who fell down on the ground in a desperate attempt to dodge.

"Hey!" Julia complained. "Vaporitas aren´t supposed to know Water Spear!"

"Just because some techniques aren´t in our base moves doesn´t mean we can´t learn them from T2s," Kuni retorted.

Flora rolled on the floor in order to dodge her opponent´s Water Gun attack. Detaching her leaves, the Ivywhore used her Leaf Shield in order to gain some protection and time to come up with a strategy. Realizing that her attacks could not penetrate the shield of overly big leaves, Kuni took the vines in both of her hands and started swinging her opponent around.

"Prepare for a ring-out!" the Water-type cried as she let go of her opponent.

Reacting quickly, Flora wrapped her vines around some of the front row seats and pulled so that her direction turned from going away from the stage to going to the stage. She landed right on the edge of the scene, almost falling backwards due to unsteady foothold, but she saved herself from losing by pushing herself forward with her Leaf Shield.

"You gotta try something better!" Flora smirked as she charged towards her opponent.

Kuni dodged the Ivywhore´s flurry of punches and whip cracks with elegance and grace, almost dancing around the moves. When she was backed to the edge of the stage, the Vaporita used a strong Water Gun and sent her opponent to the other side of the stage.

"This is ridiculous!" Flora growled as water dripped off of her body. "How the hell can you manage so long? I´m supposed to be superior to your type!"

Kuni crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked, taking a few steps away from the edge. "My sisters and I have spent most of our lives training our dance moves," she said. "We can easily evade any physical attacks thrown at us, no matter how tough the opponent."

Letting out a battle cry, Flora charged towards her opponent again and swung her vines, the Vaporita disappearing again due to her Mirror Image. When the Ivywhore saw her opponent a few steps behind her, she had finally had it with her.

"Fine, then!" the Plant-type shouted. "You use your cheep tricks and I use mine!" She reached into her bulb and pulled out some red powder.

Kuni raised an eyebrow. "Sleep Powder?" she asked skeptically. "Nice try, but I can easily keep myself awake long enough to beat you."

"I wanna see it before I believe it!" And with that, the Plant-type threw the powder at her opponent, hitting her directly.

The Vaporita did not look tired in the slightest. "I told you it wouldn´t work," she smirked. "Goodbye…"

Before she could attack, however, Kuni felt a strange tinkle in her chest. At the sudden feel of her clothing becoming tight, she looked down and saw that her breasts have grown two cup sizes! Blushing in embarrassment and covering her bosom with her arms, she screamed, "W-What the hell?"

"I didn´t use Sleep Powder, but _Bloom_ Powder!" Flora stated with a massive smirk on her lips.

"B… Bloom Powder?" the Water-type asked. "You mean the one that enlarges breasts?"

"Yup! But don´t worry, it´s only temporary," the Ivywhore said, pulling out two more handfuls of red powder. "So what´d you say we have some fun with it?"

As the powder was relentlessly thrown at her, Kuni´s breasts grew more and more. They became so big that they fell out of the karate outfit, and she could no longer cover them with her arms. As this went on, the other Kimono Sisters and Christian´s harem members laughed hysterically, while the tailed Tamer himself was trying to restrain his laughter, covering his mouth to hide his mouth and slightly-blushing cheeks.

When the breasts had reached the size of basketballs, Kuni had had enough. "My beautiful bust! Look at what you´ve done to it!" she screamed, her face beet red.

"I´d say it´s an improvement!" Flora said as she ran up to her flustered opponent and hit her in the chin with an uppercut, sending her flying off the stage. "I win!" she declared as her opponent fell onto the floor, her bosom softening the fall.

"Alright… it´s your turn now, Naoko," Sayo said once she had finished laughing.

As the Flarea walked up to the stage, she passed her sister on the way. "Wish me luck… 'Big' Sis," she said, groping Kuni´s left breast.

"Don´t touch me!" the Vaporita hissed and slapped her sister´s hand away. "I hope this won´t last long…" she muttered as she joined her other sisters, who all snickered childishly.

Flora jumped off the stage and 'high fived' Kira. "Nice job," the Panthress commented as she walked up to the stage. "Let´s see if I can manage as well as you."

"Kick her ass!" the Plant-type cheered.

"Try not to burn down the theater!" Miki warned her sister.

"Don´t worry, I can fully control my flames," Naoko replied as she entered a fighting stance.

Being the first to react, Kira rushed towards her opponent and attacked with Gattling Punch and Gattling Kick, both attacks continuously dodged thanks to Naoko´s moves, which were equally as graceful as Kuni´s. Then the Fire-type suddenly crouched down, and then she spun vertically while emitting flames from her feet, hitting the Panthress in the chin with an interesting Fire Spin.

Standing up straight and seeing her opponent fall onto the stage floor, Naoko smirked and said, "As my big-breasted sister said, fighting us physically is impossible, and with my burning abilities, you can´t hope to touch me without risking me torching your furry hide."

Kira stood up and hissed. "You can fight well, but can you see in the dark?" she asked.

The black-furred feline used Dark Mist and covered the entire stage in black fog. Inside the dark fog, Naoko was unimpressed. "Are you stupid?" she asked haughtily. "I can easily see though this."

Then, using Fire Spin, the Flarea spun around in circles with flames surrounding her, looking through the part of the mist that she could see. Spotting the image of her opponent, she blew a strong Ember in Kira´s direction. Hearing no sounds of pain, the Fire-type continued spinning.

Without warning, an object collided with Naoko and exploded, knocking her off her feet. Then, leaping up over her opponent, Kira grabbed the Flarea´s arm, spun her around midair, and with a mighty Seismic Toss, she threw the Fire-type down on the floor. Following up, the Panthress landed on her opponent with a mighty piledriver, hitting Naoko in the head with her right elbow.

The mist cleared and revealed Kira, panting and her fur singed, standing victoriously over her unconscious opponent. "Too bad for her I can take the heat," she said and dragged her opponent over to her sisters, before going back to her harem-sisters.

"Your turn, Miki," the Umbrea said.

When both Lightning and Miki were facing each other, the former of the two said, "Don´t feel bad when I hit you."

"Ditto," the Joltina replied.

Both of them using Agility, the two Electric-types dashed around each other. The Peekabu tried to kick her opponent in the head, but the Joltina, as if dancing, dodged under the leg and delivered a spin-kick to her opponent, causing her to jump back. Then Miki fired an electric ring from her hands at her opponent, while Lightning replied with by firing a small beam of electricity from her cheeks through the ring. As the attacks – respectively, Zapring and Thunder Wave – hit their targets, both Pokégirls were paralyzed by electricity, sparks emitting from their bodies.

When the paralysis stopped, Miki asked, "Do you know what I have that you don´t?"

Lightning put an index finger on her lips and naively guessed, "Um… toys?"

Knocking the hidden meaning of what kind of toys that were suggested out of her head, the Joltina answered, "No… THIS!"

Swinging her head, Miki´s hair flew gracefully and shot several needles out towards Lightning! Thinking quickly, the Peekabu fell to the floor in order to dodge and then quickly stood up again. Wanting to end the fight, the Joltina used Thunder and fired a beam of electricity at her opponent, the Peekabu doing the same. The beams clashed and struggled to overcome the other. Knowing that they would fight to a standstill, Lightning quickly picked up one of the needles nearby and threw it at her opponent.

Upon feeling a sudden pain in her left leg, Miki´s attention was averted away from the struggle as she looked at the needle, which drew blood from her leg. Taking the chance, Lightning used more power, and her beam overcame the other and sent her opponent into one of the walls, knocking her out.

"Yay! I won!" the Peekabu cheered as she ran down to her master and hugged him.

Using her psychic powers to pick Miki up and placing her next to Naoko, Sayo said to the Umbrea, "Do your best, Zuki."

Before Zuki walked up on the stage, she looked at Kuni and remarked, "Your boobs are getting smaller."

The Vaporita blushed. "Yeah, but they´re not normal yet," she said.

"Don´t underestimate me just because I´m a Fighting-type," Julia said, standing across her opponent on the stage. "I know more than just punching and kicking."

"Right, you also know how to bite and slash," Zuki remarked in a deadpan voice.

_With the amount of dodging prowess they´ve currently exhibited, fighting this one will be difficult, _the Tigress thought. _Unless… I make love instead of war._

The Umbrea threw a Dark Bomb at her feline opponent, who dodged to the side and ran up to her. Then, catching everyone by surprise, the Tigress kissed her opponent on the lips while groping her chest with one hand and her rear with the other. Zuki almost gave in to the sudden pleasure that she experienced, but then Julia attacked with an Uppercut, followed by the feline pummeling her opponent with several Slash and Scratch attacks, and finally finishing her off with a Super Claw, knocking the Umbrea out.

"Well, that was over rather quickly," Flora muttered as her Alpha joined them again.

"Wits, seductiveness, and brawn… I knew it was a right thing to make you Alpha," Christian said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Master!" the Tigress said happily, kissing the tailed Tamer on the cheek.

"If you´re quite done, then I would like to battle the Whorizard, please," Sayo said while teleporting up on the stage and mentally carrying Zuki to the others.

"Finally!" Blaze said, standing up and cracking her fingers. "I thought my turn would never come."

"Don't underestimate me," the Espea said as her opponent flew over the stage.

"´Fraid I´ve no other choice," the Whorizard said. "Since I can fly, ring-out is impossible for me!"

Sayo smirked sadistically. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, Blaze fell down from the sky and onto the scene. Picking herself up, the Fire-type looked confusedly at her wings. "What happened? Why can´t I move my wings?" she asked.

Crossing her arms, the Psychic-type explained, "I used Disable to make you forget how to fly. It´ll only last as long as I´m conscious, but right now, your wings are nothing but two pieces of skin to grab."

Blaze gulped, but stood straight up and readied her claws. "Fine… there goes that advantage…"

As Sayo ran towards her, Blaze spat a Fireball at her opponent, which ended up being dissolved by the Espea´s psychic powers. The Psychic-type then tried to punch her opponent, but the Whorizard leapt backwards in order to dodge. Unfortunately for the lizard, the punch had a psychic energy surrounding it, so the punch still had technically connected, and she realized that when a strong pain appeared in her stomach.

Blaze rolled to the side and moved around her opponent, blowing a Flamethrower while doing so. Using her Psychic move, Sayo made the flames move around her instead of hitting her. Throwing a curveball, the Whorizard used Fire Spin and kicked her opponent in the face with a burning foot. Before another punch could be thrown at her, Sayo teleported behind her opponent, where she then caught the Whorizard in a Full Nelson, and then started punching her in the stomach with her Psychic attack.

"Oh, it´s gonna be like that, huh?" Blaze asked angrily. "Well, then take this, fucking bitch!"

Without warning, Blaze used Ignite and lit herself on fire, causing Sayo to jump back the instant she felt the heat, and then brush her fur in order to put out the flames. Just as she was done, the Espea was hit at pointblank range by a strong Fireball, which both knocked her off the stage and knocked her out.

"And that, as they say, is fucking that!" Blaze said, brushing her hands on her legs.

Kuni, her breasts returned to normal and inside of her outfit, looked at all of her defeated sisters and walked over to the tailed Tamer. "Congratulations," she applauded. "You have successfully defeated all of us." She pulled out a rainbow-colored card out of her outfit´s pocket and gave it to him. "Show this pass in the gym, and they will allow you to fight the gym leader."

Smiling, he stood up from his seat and thanked the Vaporita. "I´d love to come and see your show once in the future," he said.

"You´ll be welcome to," Kuni said and turned her attention to Flora. "You there…"

"Yes?" the Ivywhore asked, afraid that the Water-type held a grudge against her.

Kuni´s cheeks turned pink. "Next time we meet… please don´t use that powder unless I ask you to."

* * *

><p><em>21:35, Christian´s room.<em>

Lassie moaned and whimpered in pleasure as her master pounded into her vagina from behind. Basking in the afterglow of the Taming session, Blaze laid next to the two, consciousness fading.

"Oh god, this is incredible!" the Growltit gasped, her tail wagging like crazy. "Come in me, Master! Come in your little bitch!"

"There´s no need to sound so submissive and vulgar," Christian said as he came into her, his partner following suit. "Are you sure this is okay? What with you being pregnant and all?"

She sat up and leaned backwards, causing her and her master to lie on their backs. "Remember, I still need this to be sane," she reminded him. "Besides…" She kissed him. "…you´re pretty cute."

"You´re not the first one to say that," he chuckled as he felt her slightly-chubby tummy. "How´s it going with your pregnancy?"

"Fine until now, I guess. The morning sickness is a pain in the ass, and I feel hungry all the time, but other than that, I´m fine. I just want it to get over with."

He kissed her on the lips and pulled the covers over him and his girls. Then, to Blaze, he said, "Get some rest, for tomorrow´s a big day."

"And the day after is the arrival of our new playmate," she muttered back, almost completely drifted off to dreamland.

As the three of them slowly fell asleep, two female figures hovered above the Pokécenter, their eyes locked on the tailed Tamer´s room. "So, that´s the one who saved Moan?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the other answered. "An interesting individual, that boy. His kindness is like nothing I´ve never seen before. Dear sister, do you feel something about him attract you?"

The first figure looked at her sister. "Yeah. I don´t know what, but something about him is… admirable… peaceful, even.

The second figure folded her hands. "Something tells me we will see more to him soon." And with that said, the two of them vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 45._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 40._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 33._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

* * *

><p>dopliss: We´re getting close to finding out who the next harem member is, so stay tuned.<p>

Meowth: And expect an early update next week!


	38. Chapter 38 Fights among flowers

**dopliss: Okay! After a lot of backtracking and filler, we´ll finally see the fourth gym battle!**

**Jessie: Let´s just hope what happened to us back then doesn´t happen to Christian.**

**James: I agree… I still feel that stamp on my face…**

**Disclaimer: Mother Earth and the flowers know that I only own this story and its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>11:47, Thursday.<em>

Blaze awoke from her slumber and sat up on the bed. Stretching her arms, legs and wings, she let out an audible yawn. "Damn… no matter how many times I get fucked, it just never ceases to be boring," she said to herself.

Looking to her left, she found that her master was missing, and a note had taken his place on the pillow. Picking it up, she read aloud, "'Gone to town to get some breakfast – be right back."

She sighed and stood up, crumbling the note into a ball and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. "Typical Master," she muttered under her breath. "Always so thoughtful…"

The sound of something sickening then emerged from the bathroom. Walking inside to find the source, the Whorizard found her Growltit harem-sister, her head a few inches over the toilet bowl. "Having a morning drink?" the lizard asked jokingly with a smirk on her face.

Lassie looked up at the other Fire-type, an annoyed frown on her face. "Hardy har," she sarcastically laughed, before her stomach caused her to puke into the toilet again. "This is _definitely _the worst thing about pregnancy."

"Just think of the positive outcome," Blaze reminded. "You´ll give birth to some Puppies, you´ll evolve, and then you´ll say goodbye to your spawn."

The canine was not amused. "You think this is a joke?" she asked.

The lizard shrugged. "Well, it´s kinda funny to see your head in the privy like that."

Another portion of vomit burst out of Lassie´s mouth. "I don´t think I´ll be able to fight in the gym battle today… or in anything else, for that matter."

* * *

><p><em>11:52, downtown.<em>

"Well… looks like we got enough for all of us," Kira said as she and her master walked down the busy streets of Celadon City.

"Plus something extra for Lassie," Christian added.

On their way, they passed by the gym. The tailed Tamer looked at the building with a confident smile on his face. "Today´s the day…" he whispered.

His smile immediately became a scowl when he looked at the other side of the street and saw William pass by with his Whoretortle. The rival of the tailed Tamer spotted him as he walked and returned the scowl.

"Just forget about him, Master," Kira said, though she really wanted to tear her master´s rival into 500 pieces.

As Christian calmed down, he scanned the Water-type. (1)

_**WHORETORTLE, the Wet 'N' Wild Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Water_

_**Frequency**__: Common to Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian, seafood_

_**Role**__: Hydration of others_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fire, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Plant_

_**Attacks**__: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw, Bubbles, Slick Stroke_

_**Enhancements**__: Increased Lung Capacity, Increased Water Capacity, Armored Shell, Purify Water_

_**Evolves**__: Blastits (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Squirtitty (normal)_

_The Whoretortle is the next evolution of Squirtitty. Once a Squirtitty has been Tamed enough and won enough battles, she'll evolve into Whoretortle. Once she becomes a Whoretortle, her looks improve dramatically. A Whoretortle gains several inches of height, and thins out, losing the pudgy look she had before. This is aided by how her shell hugs her back more closely, giving her a less rounded appearance. At the same time, the shell material becomes firmer, affording a higher degree of protection, but becomes more flexible, so even with its less rounded shape, it doesn't restrict her movements. Her breasts enlarge, usually to around a C-cup, letting her hold that much more water._

_A Whoretortle is able to hold much more water than before. How isn't exactly understood, but she can use her Water Gun attack to a greater degree than she could as a Squirtitty, releasing gallons without slowing down. This holds true for her bust as well, as they won't grow smaller until she is out of water, her internal water sacs redistributing the water in her body so her breasts stay filled. She can also increase the pressure, enough to the point where a blast from her Water Gun can knock a grown man off his feet. A Whoretortle is a faster swimmer than her previous form, and is able to dive deeper as well as hold her breath longer. Her combat prowess grows also. At this stage, a Whoretortle begins experimenting with how to make fast turns to let attacks bounce off her shell, and then turn again to attack. A Whoretortle can go several days without water with no ill effects, needing to bathe in water around once every five or six days._

_The natural process that a Whoretortle uses to purify the water in her body is able to be externalized somewhat in this form. If a Whoretortle can submerge herself in impure water, she can spend several hours moving it through her body, letting herself purify and expel the cleaned water while taking the impure water in. This only works in a small area, usually around the size of a swimming pool. If the impure area is too large, of if the water is thickly polluted, the Whoretortle can become sick, or even die, from letting her body leech out the toxins._

_Feral Whoretortles are more of a nuisance than anything else. They tend to blast things around them with their Water Gun, and use their Slick Stroke on anything nearby. Threshold girls don't usually become Whoretortles, but it isn't unknown._

As William walked past the many shoppers and couples, Jacqueline came out of an alley and joined her cohort. "So… did you do it?" he asked.

The smiling woman nodded. "Yes… It´ll be a massive _blast_ once the countdown´s over," she snickered.

* * *

><p><em>14:52, Celadon gym.<em>

Christian walked into the gym, his Eva following him. They walked up to the front desk, and the Toca greeted them passively. "Got the pass?" she asked.

The tailed Tamer nodded and gave her the card. "Anything else?" he asked.

The Plant-type took a huff from her marihuana and pointed at a pair of glass double doors. "She´s through there," she told and took out a magazine.

Christian and Luna walked through the doors and were greeted with the sight of the inside of a miniature jungle. Flowers and trees were scattered around in multiple places, just like in the wilds. All around the place, Plant-type Pokégirl children ran around and played with each other happily.

Sitting on a bench, a young, beautiful woman with brown eyes and black hair was treating a little Pokégirl. The woman was dressed in a yellow kimono with orange maple leaf-shaped patterns on the lowest parts, a red sash around her waist, wooden sandals, and a red hair band.

The Pokégirl that the woman was currently treating was fairly normal in appearance, save for a skirt of yellow dried leaves. Curious, Christian scanned the little girl.

_**BUTTSPROUT, the Toxic Flower Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (Uncommon as Domesticated, Common around the Magma Isles and desert regions)_

_**Diet**__: Carnivorous (but can live on sun, water, soil)_

_**Role**__: Gardeners, groundskeepers, predators_

_**Libido**__: Average (High after prolonged periods in sunlight)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Buttsprout_

_**Enhancements**__: Solar Rejuvenation, High Poison Resistance (any except Hyper Venom)_

_**Evolves**__: Weepingbutt (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Buttsprout is another Plant-type Pokégirl, but where the others are modeled on flowers or similar, this one is based on the Venus flytrap and sundew... so this one is carnivorous. Her design allows her to survive in poor environments, such as deserts, by allowing her to digest meat. If a sufficient source of sunlight, water and soil nutrients are available, a Buttsprout is fine, but she prefers meat in her diet, even when she doesn't _need_ it._

_Her appearance is similar to a full-sized Sexycute, with a more normal skin tone and a grass skirt (yellow/tan color, like dried grass). The only green is on the undersides of these leaves – which she will expose to sunlight if she wants to get some serious photosynthesis going, such as for healing – and on her vine whips, which emerge from under her skirt and can be used both as normal vine whips and as roots, whether for anchoring herself or to reach nourishment at a distance (although she doesn't _yet_ have a draining attack). Her breasts are okay (unlike Oddtits), averaging around a C-cup, and are quite in proportion to the rest of her._

_As far as sex is concerned, Buttsprout is very aggressive, mainly due to her carnivorous nature. While her libido is generally average (although, like most Plant-types, prolonged exposure to sunlight can correct this), her preference is for being the aggressor, almost exactly like a Domina. In general, her approach to sex is hard to distinguish from her approach to lunch. Her first general action is to immobilize her 'prey', and once said 'prey' is aroused, she mounts her partner. What makes this a little scary (even with Tamed Domestics) is this is how she feeds, as her Root/Vines are under her skirt. In the wild, she normally kills her prey and buries them and sends her roots in for what amounts to a very slow 'leech' attack (totally not usable in combat). However, also like a Domina, if a Tamer can turn the tables on her and 'defeat and devour' her (sexually speaking) s/he will have a very loyal Pokégirl who tends (at least to him/her) to be very submissive... although occasional reminders are a good idea. In a harem setting, Buttsprout tends to want the Alpha position unless the current holder can stomp her flat (or if the 'Sprout is a Domestic and is shown solid reasons why the other girl has the position). While they are both Plant/Poison-types, it is not recommended to have both a Domina and a Buttsprout in the same harem unless the Tamer has a _very_ forceful personality or has an Alpha that can kick _both_ their butts in a two-on-one match._

_Buttsprout is very limited in combat, having only her vines and Buttsprout, rather than the normal collection of pollens/powders commonly associated with Plant/Poison-types. If facing an opponent she can't defeat (for whatever reason), she tends to flee after using Buttsprout to attempt to immobilize them. Against a Poison Pokégirl, she is devastating, as she can ignore almost any poison around... the only one she has to worry about is Hyper Venom, and even that she _might_ be able to survive (but, like anyone with more sense than a feral Titmouse, will avoid if at all possible). She likes high places, her vines/roots allowing her to climb rather sheer hill/mountainsides, but also for another reason... her signature move will work on just about anyone, even normally immune Pokégirls (although only in temporary mode), and this includes herself. Using her pollen on herself, she can inflate her bottom (which, unlike normal or permanent Buttsprout pollen, makes the posterior tougher and less sensitive) and handle a landing equal to twenty feet times her current level (so a fifth level Buttsprout could drop one hundred feet and not be harmed) or block almost any blunt attack similar to a Milktit's Busting Out attack... although against an edged or piercing attack, her defense isn't nearly as great._

_Domestic Buttsprout are used like many Plant-types in the horticulture area, and are not too dangerous, but feral Buttsprout are lethal, as they will hunt, kill and eat other Pokégirls and humans. If Tamed (or raised domestically), they can be taught not to look at people/other Pokégirls as potential food, but in the wild are considered a Class Four hazard (Class Three in poor soil/water environments where they have to supplement their diets)... so it is recommended not to let your Buttsprout go feral._

_As a note, Buttsprouts are among the best at producing the pollen that is their namesake, and can make permanent applications as often as once every three days, and this includes while feral (larger rump roasts for dinner)._

_Cases of threshold girls becoming Buttsprouts are rare, but do occasionally happen, but only to girls in (or long-term residents of) badlands areas not really suited for normal plants._

"There you go," the woman said once she had finished putting a band aid on the Buttsprout´s knee. "Just let it sit there for a few days, and then you´ll be just fine."

"Are… are you sure?" the Plant-type asked, her voice strained, as if she had cried.

"Positive." The woman smiled warmly and patted the child on her head. "Now, go play with your friends."

The Buttsprout hugged the woman and ran off, leaving with the words, "Thank you, Your Highness!"

The woman giggled to herself before she spotted Christian and Luna. "Oh my," she said. "I´m dreadfully sorry for not noticing you, but I was in the middle of something."

The tailed Tamer waved it off. "It´s okay," he said. Looking around, he asked, "So what´s going on around here? It looks like you´re renting this place out as a kindergarten."

The woman stood up and walked over to him. "I allow the little children from a nearby orphanage to play here," she explained. "That´s the least I could do to them."

Christian then cut to the case. "I´m Christian Haydon, and I wish to challenge the gym leader," he said.

The woman smiled. "You found her," she said. "I am Princess Erika, Celadon City´s gym leader." (2)

"P-Princess?" Luna asked. "B-But I d-don´t see any c-castle around here."

Erika folded her hands together in front of her. "My residence is in the middle of Kanto, but I live here in a summer home when I want a break from my royal duties." She covered her mouth as she let out a tired yawn. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Working around Pokégirls who use Sleep Powder is not a great idea if you´re narcoleptic."

Seeing that his Eva was confused, Christian explained, "It means she has trouble staying awake."

The princess looked at the playing children. "Kids, please step away from this young man and I," she called. "We don´t want any of you to be injured."

"Okay, Your Highness!" the children shouted as they walked further into the jungle.

Erika went back over to the bench and sat down. "Three Pokégirls each, no substitutes," she said.

The tailed Tamer looked at his Eva. "Alright, Luna, you´re first," he said.

The princess took out a Pokéball from her kimono and released a Boobleaf. "Let the match begin," she yawned.

Luna gulped as she saw her opponent´s six vines extend. As the Plant-type attacked with her Vine Whip, the Eva used Dodge in order to roll to the side, and then advanced in on her opponent. Using her Quick move, the rodent circled around the Boobleaf fast as she closed in on her. Then, taking a chance to attack, she used Quick Attack, zooming up to the Plant-type and punching her in the stomach. While her opponent was stunned, Luna used Tackle and thrust her elbow into the Boobleaf´s face.

Leaping backwards to get some distance, the Plant-type detached her leaves and made them grow bigger and denser, courtesy of her Leaf Shield. Luna tried another Quick Attack, but her fist got blocked by one of the leaves. Then, the Boobleaf tangled four of her vines around the Eva´s wrists and ankles and raised her into the air. Now having her opponent on the defenseless side, the Plant-type shrunk her leaves down in size and flung them at the rodent, the Razor Leaf attack cutting her furry body at several places. Following up on her attack, the Boobleaf used her last two vines to whip her opponent, leaving long red marks and drawing blood.

"Finish her off before you make any casualties, please," Erika ordered.

The Boobleaf slammed her opponent down on the ground, and then threw her into one of the trees.

"Luna!" Christian gasped as he ran over to the Eva´s side. Holding her up, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him weakly. "Sorry… I failed you… Master…" she whispered before losing consciousness.

"You deserve to rest," he said as he recalled her to her ´ball.

Christian then released Flora, and the Ivywhore quickly understood the current situation. "So, you want me to take care of this piece of herbicide?" she asked her master.

The Boobleaf was agitated by the remark. "Who´re you calling herbicide, you big-breasted weed?" she shouted.

The Boobleaf then attacked with her Razor Leaf again, to which Flora extended her four vines and struck each of the projectiles. As her opponent readied herself to use Vine Whip again, the Ivywhore used her own Leaf Shield and charged towards her opponent. As the strikes were blocked by the leaves, Flora used Vine Bondage and entangled her opponent in her vines, restraining her limbs. Before she could do anything, the Boobleaf got two Leech Seeds thrown at her, the projectiles quickly sprouting and zapping her of all energy.

Once she saw her opponent tire, Flora swung the Boobleaf backwards and slammed her head into the floor, knocking her out.

"Excellent performance," Erika praised as she returned her defeated girl to her ´ball. "But this next one will be much tougher."

The next Pokégirl that the princess released was similar in appearance to the Buttsprout, but with a D-cup and a skirt of fewer leaves, yet their wide size made up for that fact. Christian scanned her.

_**VICTORYBUTT, the Butt-Kicking Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare (Rare as Domesticated)_

_**Diet**__: Carnivorous (but can live on sun, water, soil)_

_**Role**__: Gardeners, groundskeepers, predators (also check on Buzzbreast numbers)_

_**Libido**__: Average (High after prolonged periods in sunlight)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Buttsprout, Vine Leech, Sweet Scent, Acid Spray, Cry, Rose Whip, Razor Leaf,_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x2), Solar Rejuvenation, High Poison Resistance (any except Hyper Venom), Command Plants (limited)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Weepingbutt (Leaf Stone)_

_Victorybutt is the final form of Buttsprout. Her appearance is similar to Weepingbutt, with further development of her figure (if she had a C-cup as Buttsprout, by now she has at least a D-cup), and wide (and actually fewer) leaves in her "skirt". As before, the green is on the _underside_ of the leaves, and only seen if she chooses to show it._

_Sexually, her appetites are unchanged, as is her tendency to believe she should be the harem Alpha... although, given her sheer butt-kicking ability, this isn't always a bad idea. Her ability to speed-grow thorns (see below) makes her even more on a Domina Queen's hit list, as Victorybutt is immune to poisons and strong against all the Domina's evolutions _and_ has the gall to have the Domina's "signature" attack... not that this will stop them from picking a fight every so often._

_Victorybutt has similar tactics to Weepingbutt, but gains three new abilities. She can extrude thorny protrusions on her vines, giving her the equivalent of the Rose Whip (slightly more damage and enhanced effect of her poisons... including her acid attack). She can fire long, thin, very hard leaves (a cross between normal Razor Leaf and Needleshot) at her opponents. Her most interesting ability, though, is to somehow command her earlier evolutions, possibly through commanding pollen, although this isn't completely understood. Similar to the Buzzqueen's ability to command Buzzbreasts, she can command any Buttsprout or Weepingbutt in the nearby area... even (to a very limited degree) Tamed Buttsprouts or Weepingbutts. If a Tamed Buttsprout or Weepingbutt is sent against a Victorybutt, they often refuse to attack (although it's not them being disloyal, researchers speculate the ability is similar to other control tricks employed by Magic, Psychic and Ghost-types)... although the Victorybutt can _only_ command/control her earlier evolutions, whereas the others (such as the Vampire with her 'mesmerism' gaze) can control _lots_ of Pokégirl types. Tamers with only a Buttsprout or Weepingbutt who suspect a Victorybutt is about are advised to __**not**__ attempt to battle unless they have a Delta Bond with their Pokégirl (and even then, best to avoid the battle). The addition of thorns to her mix of tricks allows her to wrap up an opponent and _then_ attempt an acid attack, which (if she has time to get it off) becomes as effective as if she had sprayed a full attack on someone._

_Victorybutt can only be evolved with an Evolution Stone, so it is seldom when they are allowed to become feral (who would waste such an investment on a Pokégirl and just forget about her?). But a wild Victorybutt is a horror in battle, especially as she will likely have nearby Weepingbutts and Buttsprouts to come to her aid. Tamers encountering wild Victorybutts are advised to exercise caution and are recommended to stay at the best range possible and exploit her weaknesses if they do choose to battle. However, while Victorybutts are very dangerous, they tend to let prey come to them unless rather hungry. In an area like Buggy Woods, they will likely _not_ attack a wandering Tamer and their harem unless provoked, as they have good soil and plenty of random prey._

_There are no known cases of a girl thresholding directly into Victorybutt._

The Victorybutt extended six of her vines from under her skirt and slowly walked towards her opponent. As the Leaf Shield gathered to protect Flora, her opponent reeled her head back and then spat something purple at the leaves. What that purple liquid happened to be was soon revealed, as the leaves vaporized and died. The defensive barrier now down, the Victorybutt smirked wickedly as thorns erupted from her vines.

"Let me hear you scream," the Princess´s Plant-type said.

The thorn-covered vines lashed all over Flora´s body and drew blood. Then she caught the poor Ivywhore in a Vine Bondage and impaled her body with the thorns. Then, to add insult to injury, the Victorybutt dragged her opponent under her, used her Vine Leech attack to drain her empty of energy, and then threw her over to Christian, who caught his defeated Pokégirl.

"Damn," he swore as he recalled the Ivywhore. "I´ve never been this close to defeat before." He then took out his final Pokéball and released his Whorizard. "It´s all up to you, Blaze!"

The lizard looked at her opponent and then back to her master, a smirk on her face. "Oh please!" she said confidently. "At least give me _some _challenge!"

In absolutely no time at all, Blaze used her Flamethrower and incinerated the Victorybutt! Erika quickly reacted and returned her Pokégirl to her ´ball before she would die. "You could have used her from the start," she pointed out.

The tailed Tamer pouted playfully. "Well, excuse me for showing good sportsmanship," he replied.

"Okay then, Mr. Gentleman, let´s see you defeat Rose, my final Pokégirl!"

The final girl that the princess released was… odd, to say the least. Her skin tone was normal, her breasts a D-cup, her rear end well-endowed, but her hair was like roots, and four big, thick red petals jutted out from the top of her skull. Christian did the wise thing and scanned her.

_**VILE BLOOMS, the Poison Flower Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Poison/Plant_

_**Frequency:**__ Very Rare_

_**Diet:**__ Sunlight (small amounts), Water, Minerals and Nutrients from soil_

_**Role:**__ Arousing other Pokégirls, Soil regeneration, Subduing feral Pokégirls, Attracting feral Pokégirls_

_**Libido:**__ Average to High (moonlight based)_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic_

_**Attacks:**__ Leech (roots), Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leaf Shield, Sweet Scent_

_**Enhancements:**__ Lunar Regeneration, Night Vision_

_**Evolves:**__ None (special – see below)_

_**Evolves From:**__ Gloomy (Venom Stone)_

_The alternate final evolution of Oddtits is Vile Blooms. Her petals are thicker, and she gains a fourth petal that has to be flipped back or it covers her face. Using her hair-roots, she can actually stand these petals out and provide shade for herself (being thicker, her petals aren't as sensitive to sunlight as they used to be), with an effect similar to a woman's parasol, or those silly 'hat umbrellas'. Her bust is now proportional to her figure, usually a D or larger, and reasonably firm, needing no support (although they don't stand as proudly as a Venuswhore's breasts)._

_When she evolves to Vile Blooms, she has considerably more confidence, both for a (finally) proportional figure, and the fact that her Tamer thought she was worth going to the trouble/expense of getting her a Venom Stone. With her increased bust size and ability to shade her eyes (she normally has her head-leaves propped up like a parasol), she actually prefers positions that let anyone around see her breasts. Once evolved to Vile Blooms, her sense of self has grown enough that she will actually seek the Alpha spot, although if a competent Alpha already has the slot, she won't necessarily push for the slot._

_Again, her attacks don't seem to change, just become stronger and/or more useable, and her Sweet Scent is generally always going unless she specifically wants it to stop. Experiments with Moon Stones give similar results as with Gloomy: the stone is absorbed, and the Pokégirl gains the ability to light up, but little else. Given the relative scarcity of Moon Stones and Vile Blooms (not as popular an evolution as the Belle Awesome), research is limited. However, one notable exception exists. The gym leader, Princess Erica from Celadon, has a Vile Blooms that has both Moon Light and a Moon Beam (see below). She is the only Tamer to have such a Pokégirl, and will not let researchers have her for study for some reason. The attack seems similar to a Solar Beam, only without heat, and is devastatingly effective to anything hit. It also can be used every other minute, so long as enough moonlight (natural or Pokégirl-generated) is present and the user doesn't seem completely incapacitated (dodging and such, but apparently no attacks), making it considerably better than a Solar Beam under many circumstances._

_Like her earlier evolutions, Vile Blooms has some soil nourishment abilities, and faster healing with soil resting, but her lunar regeneration is twice as good as Gloomy's... although she can't heal as fast as a Venuswhore._

_Feral Vile Blooms are dangerous, as not only do they draw wild Buzzbreasts and such, and spread Lust Dust and Buttsprout, but they occasionally spread Sleep and Poison powder as well._

_No known cases of thresholding directly to Vile Blooms exist._

_**(Additional Notes)**_

_The evolved Vile Blooms owned by Princess Erica of Celadon is a combination of effects, similar to evolving a Venuswhore. The Vile Blooms must have rested in moonlight (for elevated libido), be Tamed (to orgasm), have at least a low-level Delta Bond with her Tamer, and must come into contact with a Moon Stone (her Mistress was going to give it to her as a gift afterwards), all while still being in moonlight (either natural or that of a "Moon-Stoned" Gloomy or Vile Blooms – hers was natural moonlight). This evolution basically adds Psychic to the mix, and gives the following mods:_

_**Element:**__ Poison/Plant/Psychic_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Electric, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Rock, Water _

_**Weak Vs:**__ Bug, Dark, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Ice_

_**Attacks:**__ Leech (roots), Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leaf Shield, Sweet Scent, Moonlight*, Moon Beam**_

_*Moonlight is just that: light of the same spectra as moon light, roughly equal in strength to a full moon on a clear night – useful as a 'cool' light source, and sufficient for the moonlight requirements of a Gloomy, Vile Blooms and/or Moon Blooms. If in combat, this effect lasts three to five minutes without maintenance._

_**Moon Beam is roughly equal in power to Solar Beam, but is Psychic in nature, giving a nasty surprise to anything other than a Dark or Ghost-type it hits. And considering how powerful Solar Beams are, even at half power or quarter power, it __**will**__ still hurt. The only limitations are a moonlight requirement, and a one-minute build before firing in the second minute... although there may be a 'uses/day' limit, as the only Pokégirl with this ability doesn't use it a lot, there is no way of knowing, but such powerful abilities often have similar limits._

"Uh-oh," Christian muttered as he put his ´dex away. "I´d be very careful if I were you, Blaze."

"Oh please!" the Whorizard snorted. "I´ll stomp her with one attack, just like her harem-sister!"

"In that case, I will do that to you," Rose swore.

A dark light emitted from the Plant-type, and then the entire jungle turned black, followed by a clear light from above. "She´s using Moonlight!" Christian realized. "Blaze! Watch out for her Moon Beam!"

As the artificial lunar rays shone, the Vile Blooms´s hands began to radiate in the same light. Blaze flew up into the air and fired a Fireball at her opponent, who used her Leaf Shield to block the projectile at the cost of her petals. Still able to move, the Plant-type threw some Sleep Powder into the air, to which the Whorizard avoided by landing on the floor again.

"Missed me!" Blaze taunted.

"Really?" Rose asked smugly.

Without warning, roots emerged from underneath the Fire-type and wrapped around her ankles. Blaze tried to escape the grip, but it proved useless. As she looked on in horror, the Whorizard could only shield herself with her arms and wings as a big energy beam of moonlight was fired at her! She screamed as the beam broke through her defenses and pushed her into the wall behind her. Once the attack dissolved, Blaze was left with her entire front bleeding badly, and her stomach had a hole in it, showing off her organs!

"Sorry… for costing you the match… Master…" she wheezed as she slowly lost consciousness.

Extremely worried, Christian recalled her and deactivated her Pokéball. He let out a depressed sigh, as this was the first time that he had ever lost a fight.

"I am sorry for your defeat, but you must realize that life cannot go on without any losses," Erika said.

The tailed Tamer took a deep breath and gave a depressed smile to the princess. "It´s okay… I know how to cope with a loss," he said, though it was a different loss that he was talking about. "I´ll just go to another gym and return here once we´ve grown stronger."

Erika nodded. "Good to see you take defeat so light-"

A loud explosion from her right cut her off. The two Tamers and the Vile Blooms looked and saw the gym on fire! "Oh crap!" Christian swore.

"The children!" Erika gasped in horror. "Rose, get the kids out through the back door!"

"Gotcha!" the Plant-type said and rushed over to the children in the opposite side of the fire.

"Were there any children over there?" the tailed Tamer asked.

The princess´s face turned pale as she looked at the flames. "Oh god…!"

As the smoke and flames spread, Christian ran as close to them as possible and spotted a few charred body parts of Plant-types. "Holy…! Who would do such a thing?"

As the smoke reached her, Erika coughed as her vision began to blur. "No…! I can´t… fall asleep… now…!" was the last thing she said before falling unconscious on the floor.

Christian turned back when he heard a body colliding with the floor and saw Erika. "Dammit!" he cussed as he ran over to her, the flames spreading faster and faster. "One time in a burning building was bad enough!"

* * *

><p><em>18:39, Celadon hospital.<em>

Christian sat outside of a hospital room, arms crossed impatiently. Firemen and Water Pokégirls have extinguished the flames in the gym, and the orphanage had picked up the surviving children. The OfficerJennies and other members of the police force had sent out patrols to find the criminal responsible for the crime.

A NurseJoy exited the room and said to Christian, "You may enter."

The tailed Tamer walked inside and saw Erika lying in a hospital bed, only dressed in bandages around her chest, and Rose sitting next to it. Both women looked at him when he closed the door. "How are you?" he asked the gym leader.

The princess coughed a little, her eyes barely open. "I´ll survive…" she replied. "Thank you for saving me… it was really heroic…"

"MY thanks as well," the Vile Blooms added. "Without my Mistress, I wouldn´t want to live."

He sat on the bed. "Hey, I´m not one of those selfish idiots who only care about what they want," he said. "I´ve been in situations that required me to save someone, and I always do."

Erika looked at her seared kimono on the bedside table. "I think you deserve a reward for your heroism," she said, pulling out a small badge in the shape of a flower with silver grass in the middle and a rainbow of petals. "I would normally only give the Rainbow Badge to those who defeat me… but I guess I can make an exception."

"Your Highness…!" Rose gasped, surprised by this sudden state of generosity.

The princess gave the badge to the tailed Tamer. "If you don´t think you truly earn it, then come back later for a rematch," she said, giving a weak smile.

He stared long and hard at the badge, and then closed his left hand around it. "Thanks a lot, Your Highness!" he thanked, bowing respectfully to her.

Erika´s eyes closed as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "I shall watch over her from now on," Rose said. "You may leave us." And then she slipped under the covers and held her mistress tightly.

As Christian left the hospital, he could not help but wonder over the string of accidents that had followed him. _First I get caught in a burning building, blinded by a Team Rocket member, ambushed by canine ferals, nearly killed by a poisonous Bug-type, attacked by a monstrous beast, and now this, _he thought. _It´s a one in a million chance, but… could these accidents be arranged by someone? But who would be out to kill me? And more importantly… why?_

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 45._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

* * *

><p>(1): Ten chapters since the breed´s appearance, and she only gets a description NOW? Talk about lazy!<p>

(2): In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Erika was a princess, so I used the same concept here.

dopliss: Next chapter is staring the new harem member, so be patient for the update!

Meowth: That´s right!


	39. Chapter 39 Love, Taming and Magic

**dopliss: Okay, this is what you´ve all been waiting for, folks! This is the introduction of the new harem member!**

**Jessie: What breed could it be?**

**James: What personality would she have?**

**Meowth: There´s only one way to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all, not mine at all, not mine at all…**

* * *

><p><em>01:06, Friday.<em>

Angelina sat down on the forest floor, a pile of wood in front of her and a rock in each of her hands. She hit the two rocks against each other, creating a few sparks and attempting to make a bonfire.

"It was so easier with that Whorizard around…" she muttered to herself.

After a dozen of tries, she finally managed to start a fire. Letting the flames warm her up, she took a rabbit that she had killed and put it on a stick, roasting it like a marshmallow. When you are all alone with no food or water, then you just have to take whatever nature has to offer. After waiting a little, she ripped off one of her meal´s feet and began eating it.

"If I was feral, I would probably be eating a Bunnygirl instead," she mused to herself.

As the thought of being feral ran in her mind, she looked down at her crotch and her bone club. As she continued eating, thoughts of Christian and his harem entered her mind. She had to admit that their company felt rather relaxing. After having been alone for so long, chasing down the one who murdered her Tamer, she felt a little warm by the other Pokégirls.

And then her thoughts were completely centered on Christian. She did not exactly know why, but he appeared extremely nice to her despite the fact that she had tried to kill him when they first met. The look of utter calmness in his eyes had stopped her from sending him to the next world, and… that action had actually rewarded her – greatly, even.

"I think he´s the first one I´d ever Tamed in this form," she mused.

Speaking of… she would not want to ever be feral. So, as she was wont to do every night, she lifted up in her rags and placed her right hand on her vagina. As she fondled herself and silently moaned in pleasure, the thoughts about the tailed Tamer came back. Looking up, she saw Christian smiling down at her, his right hand near her crotch.

She blinked and snapped to attention, looking around in confusion. She was completely alone. No humans, no domestic Pokégirls, no ferals – no one.

"I must be imagining things…"

Still, that one night in Lavender Town was wonderful for her. He had acted like a father to her and listened to her past and how she became who she is now. And following, her horniness had caused her to allow him to do her… and she felt incredible. She had never ever met anyone so gentle, so considerate, in her life. Sure, her deceased master had been a little rough with her, but her Rock-typed body could handle it with ease.

She took her bone in her right hand and pushed it inside her. Her soft moans escaped her lips again as she pulled and pushed her weapon. And suddenly, she saw Christian again, his pants down and his stiff member close to her lower lips.

She snapped to attention again, and the image disappeared. Why was she feeling like that towards him? Then the answer hit her. The Alpha bonding that she and he did was what was causing her to think about him.

Letting her arousal get the better of her, the image of him appeared again, this time without any sort of clothing on him. "Do you want me to make you feel like you´re in Heaven?" she heard him ask.

She smiled and nodded. "Fuck me till I scream…" she whispered.

As she saw him enter her, she grabbed a hold of him with her left arm and both of her legs. She kissed him deeply as he thrust repeatedly into her. She did truly feel like she was in Heaven. As the minutes passed by, she got closer and closer to climaxing. And as the flood gates were opened, she let out a loud and happy moan that was overflowing with pleasure.

She blinked once, and then he was gone. Looking down at herself, she saw her bone and right hand drenched in vaginal fluids. She sighed as her consciousness faded.

"What the hell is wrong with me…?"

* * *

><p><em>11:23, Celadon City Pokécenter.<em>

The tailed Tamer and his harem ate their breakfast consisting of fruit and cereal. "I gotta say, we´ve made excellent progress," he stated. "It´s almost been two months since I first started my journey, and we´re already halfway through the badges."

"That´s because you´re such a great master!" Lightning said ecstatically.

"Or maybe it´s just dumb luck," Kimmy countered.

"Well, whatever the case, this is a good thing," Julia said as she ate an apple.

"Speaking of progress," Kira said, looking at Lassie, "how´s it going with your pregnancy?"

"A little better," the Growltit replied. "I´ve gotten used to the morning sickness, and I think I´m starting to gain weight." She blushed a little when she mentioned the last part.

"Aaaaaaw!" Blaze teased. "Your tummy´s all pudgy! You must be so happy about being a mommy."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Christian went up to the door and opened it, revealing a Pokégirl with brown fur, long legs, rabbit ears and whiskers. "Hello!" she greeted. "Are you a 'Christian Haydon'?"

"That I am," he affirmed as he scanned her.

_**BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required, such as cleaning_

_**Libido**__: High (Extreme)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor_

_**Evolves**__: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone), Playbunny (successfully entrusted with Pokégirls + orgasm), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (stress), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Snugglebunny (mechanism unknown), Lopiki (Battle Stress + Thunderstone), Dust Bunny (Diamond Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and they are just flat-out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of Taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher, with a corresponding rise in attention span._

_Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well-defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles._

_Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for an evolution. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often, they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sex-pet that will eventually evolve into something better._

_Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… err… well… it was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first._

_Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl._

_Bunnygirls are among the most common results of threshold._

"You see, like, I got a package for you from the towns arcade," the ditzy rabbit-girl said. "And whaddya know, it´s actually true about what they say!"

"What´s true?" the tailed Tamer asked, putting his ´dex away.

"Like, the thing about sixth time being the charm. This is the sixth room I´ve been to in trying to find you."

Despite the sweat-drop falling down his head, he took the small package and signed the form. "Don´t get lost on your way back," he said before closing the door.

"So, that´s the new 'girl you won?" Blaze asked.

Christian opened the package and took out a Pokéball. "Looks like it," he replied. "Ready to meet our new teammate?" Upon seeing his harem nod their heads, he released whatever that was inside.

Somehow, all light in the room was turned off, leaving total darkness. "IIIIIIINTRODUCING!" a completely new voice rang throughout the room, "to my new master, Christian Haydon, I present myself to you!"

Again, completely inexplicably, a single light turned on in the room, just like a spotlight. In that light was a feline Pokégirl with black fur all over her body, a B-cup, green eyes, and a big smile. Her only article of clothing was a giant pink ribbon that covered her bosom, rear end, and it was tied up in a bow behind her head.

"My name is Catalina!" she introduced herself, striking a seductive pose. "In full gratitude, I will be of service – meow!"

The rest of the light returned to the room, and everybody else stared blankly at the newcomer, sweat-drops running down the back of their heads. "O…kay… I certainly didn´t expect that," Kira said, voicing her master and harem-sisters´ thoughts.

Snapping out of this unexpected greeting, Christian scanned the newcomer.

_**MISTOFFELES, the Conjuring Cat Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near or Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human style foods, particularly milk and fish products (fish paste being their favorite)_

_**Role**__: Anywhere entertainment is involved, gambling_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Ground, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Poison, Dark, Ghost_

_**Attacks**__: Scratch, Tail-Slap, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Dazzle, Hypnotize, Illusion, Mirror, Reflect, Summon, Smile, Teleport_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4), High hand/eye coordination, Night vision, Enhanced senses (x3), Magical knowledge, Telepathy_

_**Evolves**__: Nekomata (Tatmon runic tattoos applied)_

_**Evolves From**__: Catgirl (Mana Crystal)_

_Although they had been originally thought to have been a more recent breed of Pokégirls, unearthed records have shown that Mistoffeles were around back in the War of Revenge and were originally to be used in the War in similar stations like Cheshires and Shadowcats were entrusted with. However, unlike these two other cat Pokégirls, the Mistoffeles were too helpful, too 'nice'. They could never bring themselves to kill people when necessary, and so Sukebe ended up using them as couriers instead of labeling them as failures and ending production of the species._

_Still, with such great magical prowess within them, it's easily understandable how even the greatest of Vale's Guild have something to learn from the Mistofeles species' conjuring turns. Never was there ever a cat as clever as the magical mistress, Mistoffeles. It must be understood that a Mistoffeles is an evolved form of the Pokégirl Catgirl, whom is exposed to a Mana Crystal. Upon contact and reacting evolution, the Catgirl is not only given high magical potential, but her intelligence is exponentially increased, allowing her to tap into more common techniques known to Psychic-types, even if she isn't one. That latter fact is what causes her to be treated as a Psychic-type, as Magic-type Pokégirls, as a rule of thumb, don't have any naturally set elements they're at advantage or disadvantage with._

_Besides her new aptitude with mystical and mental forces, there is actually little to distinguish a Mistoffeles from her pre-evolved form, as her build will stay exactly the same. The one physical difference for the species is that their fur, if not such before, will become completely black; as one Tamer described, "from her ears to the tip of her tail". This dark coat seems to be a nod how the Mistoffeles' name is derived from a demon in the scriptures of the Thousand Faiths known as Mephistopheles. However, the species as a whole is not as sinister as the name implies._

_Another note is that, unlike some cat Pokégirls, a Mistoffeles prefers to wear clothing, usually either a tuxedo vest or jacket and white dress shirt with bow tie, or she'll wear a Bunnygirl outfit. When it comes to Pokébattle, Mistoffeles´s strength lies in her magical ability to combine the use of illusions and inflicting status-ailments along with interwoven attack spells when possible. A Mistoffeles will usually make an illusion or use Dazzle or Smile to offset her opponent, giving her the time to perform a more powerful magical attack, like Mana Bolt if her ether is still in high reserves, or Power Bolt. Mirror is reserved for if the opponent is resistant to Status-Ailments, to send the attack back at her. However, if a Mistoffelees is set against an opponent she knows she is outclassed by and will get her cute, little black-furred butt kicked, she will resort to using Summon._

_It should be noted, a Mistoffeles will only summon Espers for a serious threat, otherwise she will result to summonable Pokégirls. Two favorites seem to be Arvia the Pegaslut and Mashiro the Espea. If there is a beautiful Water-type Pokégirl in the harem, or they think their Tamer is a very handsome man, a Mistoffeles will conjure up Harietta the Rhynodame. Indeed, the sheer conjuring powers of the Mistoffeles are something that has to be seen; one was even recorded as once having produced seven Kittens right out of her Tamer's hat!_

_It should be noted that, in a harem, a Mistoffeles will tend to be helpful to other cat Pokégirls, doing what she can to make her feline harem-sisters more comfortable. They will offer an ear to listen, a hug to comfort, and are even willing share a Taming session if it will help their harem-sister._

_In fact, successfully Taming a Mistoffeles is a bit of a chore without another Pokégirl around. It's not that Mistoffeles don't like males, they absolutely adore them. Unfortunately, they tend to be quite mischievous when it's her turn; and can be near impossible to find. She might very well be curled up in a tent while a Tamer looks in the surrounding area, and then in a tall plain of grass when he goes back to the tent. This game for her lasts around ten minutes before she finally settles. Only when there's another Pokégirl involved will she forego this merry chase and get straight to hot and heavy sexing._

_Also, with harem dynamics, a Mistoffeles will become fast friends with a Kitten if one is in a harem with them. A Mistoffeles is incredibly skilled with card games and dice tables, and when they pair that up with a Kitten's Pay Day technique, it's possible for the two to amass a small fortune for their Tamer after a few days. Some casinos have taken to only employing Mistoffeles at their card tables and dice stations, while others have forbidden Mistoffeles in their establishment._

_It is also thought by some that the Mistoffelees have a connection to the Legendary Chaos Kitty Macavity, yet it is still unknown what connection the Mistoffeles have to her, or even if that rumor has any validity to it at all. Still, there is the fact that the species had once still served amongst the ranks of Cheshire and Shadowcats, two species of Pokégirls that are known to have close ties to the Legendary._

_While not unheard of, it is extremely rare for a girl to threshold straight into a Mistoffeles. Those that do normally don't realize at first, thinking themselves to be turning into a cat-type Pokégirl with black fur. As soon as she starts feeling the emotions and thoughts of others, and finds she's proficient with cards and dice will she realize that there is something more to what she's becoming than she realized initially._

When she looked at the tailed Tamer, Catalina´s smile grew bigger. "I totally lucked out!" she squealed. "My new master´s a total cutie!"

"I hear that a lot," Christian said. "Anyway, my name´s Christian. Welcome to the harem… Catalina, was it?"

After getting introduced to the rest of the harem, the Mistoffeles stared long and hard at Kira. "So… you´re a Panthress?" she asked.

The black-furred feline sighed. "Yes…" she answered, ready to see the newcomer panic.

The reaction from the magical feline was completely the opposite of what the Panthress had expected. "That´s so COOOOOL!" she exclaimed. "I can´t believe someone can control a Panthress!" She turned to look at Christian. "I bet you can even control a Penance in your harem!"

The tailed Tamer scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly. "Now, I don´t think I´m _that _good," he said.

"Um… d-do you need some new clothes?" Luna asked, as timid as always.

Catalina pouted playfully. "Why?" she asked. "This thing is very easy to get rid of." She proved that statement by pulling in the bow, thereby letting the ribbon fall off of her. "See? Sexy and practical."

Slightly blushing, Christian said, "I prefer my girls to have proper clothes on, not just a party decoration."

"Okay!" the Magic-type giggled. "If you say so, Master, then I´ll dress properly."

He nodded and looked at the others. "Anyone else feeling like they wanna make my wallet bleed by getting some new clothes?" he asked.

"No, we´re good," they all said.

"And who wanna go with us?"

Since Catherine was the only one who raised her hand, everyone else sans Lassie and Catalina were recalled to their ´balls. "I´ll stay here and find out where we should go to next," the canine said.

* * *

><p><em>13:57, downtown.<em>

"So, how long do you think this will take?" Christian asked Catherine as the two waited outside of the clothes store for Catalina, who was buying in there.

"What, her choosing an outfit?" the Cheetit replied.

"I mean our journey. It took us about two months to get halfway through the badges, so how long will the rest take?"

The fast feline gave her master a reassuring smile. "It might be tougher to win the remaining badges, and I can certainly agree that the Elite Four will take a helluva lot of effort." She kissed him on the cheek. "But with you calling the shots, we´ll do just fine."

He rubbed his cheek. "Heh… thanks," he said with a smile.

"Besides, with my speed and your light weight, we could travel all around Kanto in no time at all."

He laughed heartily. "Don´t go bragging around like that."

"Thank you for buying!" the store clerk said.

"Looks like she´s coming out," Catherine stated as the two of them turned to look at the entrance.

Instead of walking out of the entrance like any normal person, Catalina appeared in a flash before the two. Her outfit of choice was a Playboy bunny outfit. The one-piece swimsuit-like part was blue and cut very low, the fishnet-like leggings which were almost invisible as they covered her furry legs, blue high-heeled shoes, a pair of blue gloves that reached her elbows – and to top it all off, a headband with fake rabbit ears adorned her head, which looked very weird when you also looked at her natural cat ears.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, striking a pose to flaunt her body.

"You… certainly stick out from everyone else in public," Catherine replied, blushing a little.

Christian, however, took it much worse. His jaw dropped as low as it could possibly get, his face was the darkest shade of crimson possible, sweat dripped off his head like crazy… and then his nose bled, and he fell onto his back from the shock.

"Looks like I got the desired effect," the Mistoffeles giggled.

"Wow… I´ve never seen Master react like that…" the Cheetit said.

The tailed Tamer quickly got up and turned away from them. "Okay!" he said, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. "N-Now that you´re clothed, how about s-some sightseeing?"

The fast feline giggled. She then whispered to the magical feline, "Maybe the rest of us should dress like that."

"_**NO!**_"

Both girls were startled when they looked at their master, his head turned to look at them and his eyes wide with fear. He then calmed down and closed his eyes. "I mean, uh… please don´t do that, girls," he said. "I don´t wanna die from blood loss."

The two felines just giggled like schoolgirls.

"Whew! Is it me, or is it hotter than the sun around you?"

The three of them looked and saw an overweight man with a smug grin on his face. "You sure look like someone from Heaven," he said, walking up to Catalina. "What´s the chance I´d meet such a hot babe such as you here?"

"Oh please…" Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes. _This guy´s watched too many pre-Sukebe movies._

"Whaddya say, hun?" the man asked, cupping the Magic-type´s left cheek. "How ´bout joining my harem?"

"Excuse me, but she´s with me," Christian stated.

The man looked at the tailed Tamer, and then back to Catalina. "I didn´t know you worked as a babysitter," he said.

"Babysi- HEY!" Christian said, obviously offended. "For your information, I´m fifteen, so I´m not a little kid!"

"What do you say we drop the kid off with his mommy and go back to my place?" the man asked.

Catalina swatted his hand away, an annoyed frown on her face. "Sorry, but I only hang around with guy who have visible dicks," she said. "If you wanna screw someone, why don´t you try a Trollop or a Snorlass – or better yet, try sucking your own dick."

The man´s face turned from smug to sour. "What?"

The magical feline twisted her tail around as she rubbed her chin in thought. "On the other hand, you barely look like you can bend forward at all," she said. "How about getting a male suitor instead? At least one of you can be on top without crushing the other."

The man scowled. "Fine!" he said. "If I can´t ask you nicely, then I´ll kick your masters ass and take you!"

"Then let´s go!" Christian said, crossing his arms.

The ma looked down at the tailed Tamer. "What, you´re his son or something?" he asked.

"That _is _my master," Catalina said.

"And mine, too!" Catherine added, angry over the man´s show of disrespect.

"Fine! Then I won´t have to look for the one whose ass I need to kick!"

The man threw out a punch towards Christian, who just caught the fist and twisted it around, causing pain in the man. The tailed Tamer then grabbed the rest of the man´s arm and flung him over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Catalina, can you get that ribbon you wore?" he asked.

Catching on to what her master was planning, the Mistoffeles smirked and Teleported away. The man tried to get up, but Catherine sat on him, keeping him restrained. Then the Magic-type returned with the ribbon…

* * *

><p><em>21:39, Christian´s room.<em>

The tailed Tamer smirked as he looked out the window. Down on the streets, the overweight man was hogtied and hung up in a lamppost like a piñata. For adding insult to injury, he was naked.

"That´ll show him," Christian said.

Catherine walked up behind him and hugged him. "No one insults or hurts my master and gets away with it," she purred happily.

"You feel like going to bed now?" he asked turning around in her arms.

She kissed him long and hard. Then Catalina appeared in a flash and smirked at the two. "Hey, don´t start without me," she said.

He looked at her and noticed that she had his ´dex in her right hand. "What´re you doing with that?" he asked.

"I wanna make this interesting," she said.

The magical feline pushed a few buttons on the machine and put it on a table. Music started to play as the girls walked up to each other and slowly undressed each other. Confused but following, Christian took off his shirt. The girls then began fondling each other´s breasts, butt cheeks and thighs. And then Catherine sang along to the song.

"_Your touch is so magic to me,  
>the strangest things can happen.<br>The way that you react to me,  
>I wanna do something you can´t imagine.<br>Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that.  
>You think you can handle, boy, if I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back?"<em>

The two girls then walked over to their master and traced their claws along his small muscles. They then both got down on their knees and pulled in his pants. All the while, Catalina picked up from where her harem-sister had left off.

"_Baby, show me, show me  
>what´s your favorite trick that you wanna use on me.<br>And I´ll volunteer.  
>And I´ll be following and going till clothing disappears<br>and nothing but shoes on me.  
>Oh, baby…"<em>

The two of them pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his erecting member. They then slowly caressed both the testes and the cock, occasionally giving it a lick when the singer was not singing. While doing so, both sang along.

"_All-night show with just you in the crowd,  
>doing tricks you´ve never seen.<br>I bet that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic.<br>So let me drive my body around ya,  
>I bet you know what I mean.<br>´Cause you know that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic."<em>

Now that the cock was fully erected, Catherine began sucking it gently, while Catalina had to settle with the balls. As the two girls used their mouths, Christian held back the moans as best as he could as he sang along to the male singer.

"_Everything ain´t what it seems,  
>I wave my hands and I got you.<br>And you feel so fly assisting me,  
>but now it´s my turn to watch you.<br>I ain´t gonna stop you if you wanna grab my neck,  
>talking sexy to me like that.<br>Just do what I taught you, girl,  
>when I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back."<em>

Catherine took her master´s cock out of her mouth and let Catalina have a go with it. As she crawled up onto the bed and got on all fours, wiggling her butt seductively, she resumed singing.

"_Baby, show me, show me  
>what´s your favorite trick that you wanna use on me.<br>And I´ll volunteer.  
>And I´ll be following and going till clothing disappears<br>and nothing but shoes on me.  
>Oh, baby…"<em>

Having had her taste, the Mistoffeles teleported in front of the Cheetit, sat down, spread her legs, and let her harem-sister lick her vagina. Meanwhile, Christian walked up behind the fast feline and slid his hotrod into her inviting walls. Adding a little extra pleasure to Catherine, Catalina grabbed her spotted tits and fondled them gently. Since one of them was occupied, the tailed Tamer and the Magic-type sand the second chorus.

"_All-night show with just you in the crowd,  
>doing tricks you´ve never seen.<br>I bet that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic.<br>So let me drive my body around ya,  
>I bet you know what I mean.<br>´Cause you know that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic."<em>

Christian came into his Cheetit halfway through the chorus. Catherine then moved out of the way and let Catalina crawl over to her master. The Mistoffeles wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him backwards. While doing this, all three of them continued singing.

"_This is the part where we fall in love…  
>Let´s slow it down so we fall in love…<br>But don´t stop what you´re doing to me."_

As he entered her pussy, she wrapped all of her limbs around him, even her tail. And speaking of tail, Catherine climbed on top of her master and inserted his tail into her vagina, enjoying every time it wiggled in her. She then wrapped her limbs around her master, her hands grabbing Catalina´s breasts. While this happened, both females whispered the last choruses into his ears.

"_All-night show with just you in the crowd,  
>doing tricks you´ve never seen.<br>I bet that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic.<br>So let me drive my body around ya,  
>I bet you know what I mean.<br>´Cause you know that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic."<em>

"_All-night show with just you in the crowd,  
>doing tricks you´ve never seen.<br>I bet that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic.<br>So let me drive my body around ya,  
>I bet you know what I mean.<br>´Cause you know that I can make ya believe  
>in love and sex and magic."<em>

The three of them came as the song played towards its climax. They rolled off of each other and pulled the covers over them, exhausted.

"I definitely lucked out," Catalina purred as she cuddled up to her master.

Then the bathroom door opened and revealed a confused Lassie. "What´s going on in here?" she asked.

"They just wanted to check their chances for a musical career," Christian said with humor in his voice.

Catherine nibbled her master´s right ear. "Found out where to go?" she asked.

The Growltit yawned, undressed until she was in her underwear, and slipped under the covers. "I´ll tell you all tomorrow," she said.

As they all fell asleep, the felines purred happily and wrapped their tails around their master. The canine turned off the lights and fell asleep. Christian yawned and closed his eyes, sleep slowly pulling him into its grasp.

_Tomorrow… that is the day our next challenge awaits._

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 45._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Ivywhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 38._

* * *

><p>dopliss: For those of you who are curious, the song was <em>Love, Sex and Magic<em> by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. And Catalina´s name is from the casino in California.

Jessie: Sure it´s not from that cartoon about mice from Mars?

dopliss: (shrugging) Complete coincidences, that´s all.


	40. Chapter 40 Synthesis

**dopliss: Guys, the fridge is empty.**

**James: No wonder. You basically raided it like a barbarian.**

**dopliss: Be that as it may, I´m going out to shop for more provisions.**

**(dopliss leaves)**

**Jessie: Okay, this is our chance to score us some food!**

**Disclaimer: I´ve said it 39 times before, and now for the 40****th**** time: I only own this story and its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>10:38, Celadon City Pokécenter.<em>

"Damn! That´s some nice grub!" Catalina praised the food.

The tailed Tamer´s harem had just eaten a big platter of pastries for their breakfast. "Master likes to pamper us when speaking of food," Lightning stated, brushing a few crumbs off her furry stomach.

"Well, whaddya know… My new master´s cute, kind, good in bed, and loaded," the Mistoffeles said, looking at the ceiling. "My luck must be shining brighter than ever."

"Speaking of…" Julia said, looking at her harem-sisters. "Where is he?"

Lassie pointed at the bathroom door with her thumb. "In there," she said. "He´s checking out that light device he found in Team Rocket´s base."

Indeed, Christian sat on the toilet (lids down), the strange lighter device in his left hand. The bathroom´s lights were all off and whenever he turned off the device, the room was enshrouded in total darkness. But whenever he turned it on, the room was so bright that someone would believe that all the lights were on. And he kept turning it off and on, wondering about the thing.

On… off… on… off… on… off…

The Tigress then opened the door, a peeved expression on her face. "Would you stop playing with the lights and get in here?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, snapping to attention. "Sorry if I bugged you." He stood up and walked out to join the others.

"I know that the thing interests you, Master," Kira said, "but we have more important things to think about."

"Right," he nodded and turned to the canine. "Lassie, you said yesterday that you know where to go next."

The Growltit nodded. "I checked the Pokécenter´s public computers and I found out there´s a gym in Fuchsia City," she informed. "Fuchsia is south from here."

The tailed Tamer smiled, his tail lashing in happiness. "Alright!" he said, raising a fist into the air. "Next stop: Fuchsia Ci—"

"_Attention all citizens!_" a voice rang over the Pokécenter´s intercom. "_A feral Snorlass has been found sleeping on the route between here and Fuchsia City. Unless you are in possession of a Pokéflute_ _or any such materials to wake it up, it is impossible to pass the feral. I repeat…_"

Christian´s smile instantly became a frown. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay…" he said, having calmed down. "That's a little problem for us."

"Don´t you mean _big _problem?" Julia asked, herself annoyed.

He crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "Well, where else can we go when a tub of lard is blocking our path?" he asked himself.

After a little moment of silence, Silvia came up with something. "Why don´t we check out that strange tower we saw in Lavender Town?" she suggested.

The tailed Tamer shrugged. "It´s something to do," he stated. "If we leave now, we should be there by tomorrow."

"Oh great…" Kimmy sighed. "Just what we needed… more walking."

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" Catherine asked. "It´s outdoors, there´re no walls or other such obstacles… it´s great!"

"For you, yes," the Panthress said, "for us who don´t run as fast as you, it´s hell on our legs."

The Warcat looked at the newest member of the harem and asked, "Catalina, can´t you teleport-?"

"Nope," the Magic-type quickly answered. "I can only teleport to places I´ve been."

"Well then, where _have _you been?" the Peekabu asked.

"In this league: this town." Catalina smiled sheepishly when she heard most of her harem-sisters groan. "But if this was the Orre league, I´d be able to take you anywhere."

"I´ve heard about that one," Christian said. "Orre´s not a league with gyms."

The Cheetit stood up. "You have no choice, so stretch your legs and get a move on!" she said ecstatically, sounding almost like a gymnastics teacher.

* * *

><p><em>13:42, outside of Celadon.<em>

"Ahh! The sun is simply GREAT!" Flora said as she stretched her arms.

Our heroes were on their way back to Lavender Town, most of the girls complaining mentally. "I hope we don´t meet another monster," Blaze said, referring to the Francinestein.

As the fast feline zoomed back and forth for some exercise, Christian said, "It´s a good thing _some_ of us enjoys walking."

"That´s only because Flora´s a plant and Catherine´s a speed freak," Julia grumbled.

Karma striking her, the Tigress got pushed off her feet by the Cheetit. "I can hear you over the wind," she said as she continued running back and forth."

"Do that again, and you won´t get Tamed for weeks!" the harem Alpha shouted as she got back up.

As the group passed a big lake – and in Catherine´s case, passed it several times – Flora walked over to the body of water. "Can we camp here for today?" she asked as she sat down. "I wanna bask in the sun."

"It´s so you can evolve, right?" Silvia guessed.

"Yup!" the Ivywhore replied.

Christian checked the description on Ivywhores and found the correct description for the evolution.

_**VENUSWHORE, the Full Bloom Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil_

_**Role**__: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Status-Inflicting, Body Enhancement._

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Libido**__: Average (Desire increases during full Solar Charge)_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield, Synthesis, Poison Powder, Sap Powder, Buttsprout Powder, Sweet Scent, Solar Beam_

_**Enhancements**__: Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Strength (x12, Vines Only)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Ivywhore (Normal, Daytime only)_

_The endpoint in the Boobisaur line of evolutions, the Venuswhore is the preeminent status-inflicting Pokégirl. While the damage she can deal is relatively poor compared to most evolutionary endpoints, as she gains little direct attack power, the chaos and status effects her Powder attacks can inflict can turn the tide of battle, and combined with her strong vines, she is capable of restraining almost any foe._

_Unlike the Boobisaur, which evolves normally after a certain amount of time and experience, the Ivywhore also requires a second condition. The evolution will only trigger during high daylight hours, when the sun is able to shine brightest on the Ivywhore's back. When both conditions are met, the bulb on her back will open, and she'll evolve into her final form: Venuswhore._

_As a Plant-type, the Venuswhore's skin retains its natural variety, ranging from light to dark greens, pure or mottled, with the colors varying over time by the local climate. A large flower now covers most of her back. This flower has no stem, being directly attached to her back, and now that it have opened, it is flat enough to let the Venuswhore actually lie on her back now if she so chooses. Her bust gains a little more size, but not nearly as much as her previous evolution granted her; instead, she'll now be quite firmly in the upper end of the E size category at least, and many Venuswhores are bust size EE or even F. Wearing anything other than loose robes is virtually impossible now – not most girls in this line wear clothes, anyway. A fact the Venuswhore will welcome is that her breasts firm up significantly, making it unlikely to ever see them sag, and indeed, they now also seem to be pushed together slightly. The appearance seems to give them even more cleavage, and is quite sexy to look at. Their mammaries also become much more sensitive than they were before. A skillful Tamer can bring a Venuswhore to orgasm simply by playing with her breasts alone. Since a Venuswhore can lie on her back now, many Tamers enjoy using their chest as a very comfortable pillow once Taming is over._

_A Venuswhore gains a mastery of bio-poisons and powders now that her flower has fully bloomed. She also acquires a powerful Poison Powder attack that allows her to directly harm her foes at a slow but consistent rate, and the 'Sweet Scent' attack. It is perhaps something of a misnomer, as it is not an attack in any normal sense; however, it is long-lasting and can spread great distances, acting as a useful draw for feral Pokégirls in the area._

_Her sole new direct damaging move is the very powerful Solar Beam, during which the Venuswhore takes sunlight energy she has collected over time and gathers it all in the flower on her back. She then drops onto all fours, her head close to the ground (or as close as she can get, laying on her chest) with her ass in the air, so the flower on her back is at least somewhat pointed towards her foe, and then she releases the collected energy in a massive blast of power. The move is relatively inaccurate, as it is not hard to dodge out of the way of so obvious and slow-to-set-up of an attack, but if combined with various status effects or binds to incapacitate the foe, it can make for a very effective finisher or team move. Because of the necessary setup, and the fact that she only gets one shot, however, this move should be used with discretion._

_She can only do this once before having to bask in direct sunlight for at least several hours to recharge the attack. She can only hold one "charge" of this at a time. Even if she sunbathed for hours, she could still only fire one Solar Beam before having to recharge it._

_The Venuswhore's ability to manufacture body-altering powders also increases, giving her access to the Buttsprout attack. This works exactly like Bloom, but affects a female's ass instead of her breasts. Given that a Venuswhore can photosynthesize energy faster than her previous forms, she can make a permanent application of either Bloom or Buttsprout powder in four days rather than a week. Together, these two attacks lets a Tamer maximize his Pokégirls' assets, making sure he has a supremely sexy harem._

_A Venuswhore left in direct sunlight to heal her wounds can completely cure herself of physical harm in about four hours, and if she gets eight uninterrupted hours of pure sunlight, she can then regenerate for seventy-two hours as the energy floods through her system. The regeneration ceases immediately if she uses her Solar Beam attack._

_Feral Venuswhores are quite dangerous, both for the damage they can cause and the body alterations they can throw around, to say nothing of their Lust and Sleep poisons, etc. They are rarely found, but often are the center of a group of ferals drawn by Sweet Scent, so it is advised to be cautious if you DO see a feral Venuswhore around, as they can often draw other Pokégirls into the area without notice. It's very rare for a threshold girl to become a Venuswhore directly, but cases of just that happening are not unknown._

"I think it would be a good idea to let her evolve," Christian said as he put the ´dex away. "Okay, girls… we´ll stay here until tomorrow."

Catherine heard this and immediately stopped in front of her master. "Aw~, do we have to?" she pouted.

"YES!" everyone except Flora, Luna and Christian shouted.

"If you´ll excuse me, I need to catch some rays," the Plant-type said as she took off her bra and panties and laid down on her stomach, her bulb squirming in pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>15:38.<em>

As the others were resting, Christian and Luna had been at the other side of the lake. And the two were now walking back to regroup, the former of them holding a big bag. "Won´t they be surprised when I give them this," the tailed Tamer thought aloud.

"And y-you got so many," the Eva said. "I´m s-sure they will be h-happy."

As they walked through the forest, Christian spotted something behind a bush. He stopped walking and looked through the bush, Luna following suit. "Wow…" he said in awe.

"They´re beautiful…" she said, marveling at the sight.

Behind the bush was a big field of sunflowers, but that was not the awe-inspiring part. That part belonged to the ones inhabiting the field: Pokégirls with silky hairs covering all of them except for their hands, feet and faces, and they had big, bright, beautiful butterfly wings on their backs. Some of them were peacefully fluttering around while others were kneeling down on the ground and eating the sunflowers.

Christian snapped out of the daze coming from the beautiful sight and carefully scanned them.

_**BUTTER-SHE, the Beautiful Butterfly Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid Animorph (butterfly)_

_**Element**__: Bug/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Common in tropical climates, Rare elsewhere_

_**Diet**__: Flower petals, honey_

_**Role**__: Gardeners_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock, bird Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Daze, Tackle_

_**Enhancements**__: Butterfly wings, inherent gardening ability_

_**Evolves**__: Veno-Miss (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Butter-She are among the prettiest Pokégirls in existence. They have bright, colorful wings and bodies, and are covered in short hairs, except on their hands, feet and face, which feel silky when touched. Many Tamers enjoy running their hands over this hair during a Taming session. Butter-She are not large Pokégirls, averaging only five feet in height, and their breasts are not very big. Even a well-endowed Butter-She will have only B-cups._

_Tamed Butter-She are not common in a Tamer's harem, since they have only minimal combat capabilities. Some Tamers, although, keep one in order to evolve her into Veno-Miss. However, this is difficult, since it is hard for them to gain the necessary experience through combat to evolve due to their generally timid nature and lack of combat ability. Most Tamed Butter-She find work as gardeners, and they are also popular pet Pokégirls, especially among keen gardeners. This is because Butter-She love plants, and like to be surrounded by them. They also have an instinctive ability to cause plants to grow and remain healthy. This is not the same as the abilities that some Plant Pokégirls, such as the Boobisaur, have, but simply an instinctive knowledge of what the plant needs, such as the right soil conditions, when it needs watering, and so on. Obviously, Butter-She get on very well with Plant Pokégirls when they find themselves in the same harem as one._

_Most feral Butter-She live in tropical areas and these Pokégirls instinctively cultivate gardens, partly out of their need to surround themselves with plants and partly to ensure a good supply of food. Many of these wild gardens will be tended by whole swarms of feral Butter-She, possibly with a Veno-Miss or two and even some Plant Pokégirls. Much rarer are feral Butter-She that live in other areas. Butter-She are migratory, following the seasons to ensure a constant supply of fresh flowers._

_Feral Butter-She are no threat, generally fleeing at the first sign of danger, although they will use Daze in an attempt to put their attacker to sleep if they are unable to flee immediately or feel especially threatened. This has led to more than one Tamer and his Pokégirls taking an unexpected nap when they have accidentally disturbed a swarm of Butter-She._

_Butter-She were rarely seen in combat with the Pokégirl armies during the war. Most scientists believe that they were an early experiment which led to the creation of the much more capable Veno-Miss and Buttitsfree. This lack of combat may have led to the breed's relatively common appearance, since so few were killed during the war, leaving a large breeding stock._

_Butter-She have an unusual diet. Their primary food is fresh flowers, although they also enjoy honey and other sweets. They can live on dried flowers temporarily. However, a Butter-She who is unable to feed on fresh flowers on a regular basis will become ill. A food that is a good substitute for this is Buzzbreast honey, which is a favored treat for any Butter-She who can obtain it. It's also the only other food that a Butter-She can live on indefinitely. In fact, a Butter-She in the same harem as a Buzzbreast will seek to Tame her as often as possible so as to obtain her favorite snack item._

_Threshold Butter-She are generally happy once they get over the initial shock of thresholding, since they can console themselves in the fact that they have become one of the most beautiful Pokégirls._

"It´s incredible how such beauty can exist after years of war," Christian said with a smile.

"Yeah," Luna nodded. "Beauty one could only dream of obtaining…"

The tailed Tamer held up his ´dex and pushed a button. A quick snapping sound was heard, but it did not disturb the feral swarm. "Just a little to look back to in a few years," he explained.

Back at the camp, while Catherine was running back and forth between Lavender Town and Celadon City and Flora was sleeping, the rest were sitting in a circle, playing Poker. And when one looked at the pile of clothing next to them, you could easily guess what kind of Poker they were playing.

"Ace high," Lightning said, revealing her hand.

"Pair of Kings," Kira said.

"Three fours," Blaze said.

"I got a pair of twos and a pair of sevens," Kimmy said.

Julia grinned as she revealed her hand. "Full House. Try to beat that," she dared.

"I´m out," Silvia said as she laid her cards down, and Lassie followed suit.

Kira smirked widely. "Four eights," she said, revealing her hand and causing her Alpha to frown. She then looked at the Magic-type. "Well, Catalina? Can you beat this one?"

The Mistoffeles frowned. "All I got is Spades," she said as she laid her cards down one at a time. "Ten of Spades, Jack of Spades, Queen of Spades, King of Spades, and Ace of Spades, to be exact."

The Panthress´s jaw instantly dropped when she saw the hand of cards. "A… a Royal Straight Flush…!" she gasped.

Catalina´s frown turned into a huge grin. "I win, so off with your bra, Kira," she demanded.

As the black-furred feline stripped off the mentioned clothing, Silvia whispered to Blaze, "It´s not fair. She´s had some variety of Flush every turn."

"I totally agree," the Fire-type nodded. "Why the hell are we letting that gambling bitch shuffle the cards every time?"

"Because she´s the only one of us who _can _shuffle cards."

As expected, the Magic-type still had all her clothes on. As she gathered the cards and began shuffling them, Julia asked, "Can you please _not _give yourself a Flush variety this time?"

"Sure," the Mistoffeles said.

The cards were then dealt out between the players. The Warcat smiled when she looked at her hand. "Hey, these are pretty good!" she said.

Smirking in a mocking fashion, Catalina revealed her hand. "Four Aces," she said.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" the rest of the players cursed as they threw their cards down on the ground.

As she saw her harem-sisters strip, the Mistoffeles shrugged and said, "Never play cards with a gambler."

Just then, Christian and Luna arrived. "What´s with all the cussing?" the former of the two asked. "You´re interrupting nature´s peace."

The Eva blushed and hid behind her master. "And w-why are most of you n-n-naked?" she asked.

Catalina stood up. "It´s just my string of luck that drives them nuts," she replied.

Christian put the bag down. "Well, whatever," he said. "This here might improve the mood." And then he pulled out a…

"FISH!"

The tailed Tamer got tackled by his Cheetit the moment she saw the trout in his hand. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said as she kissed him all over his face.

He laughed and wrestled her off of him, sitting up straight… only to be tackled again, this time by Julia and Catalina. "We love you soooooooooo much, Master!" the two squealed.

Kira looked at Silvia, a blank expression on both of their faces. "Are we the only felines around here that don´t lose their coolness and sanity whenever there´s fish around?" she asked.

"Other than Master… yes," the Warcat sighed.

* * *

><p><em>19:20.<em>

As the sun was setting, most of the harem had turned in for the day. The only ones who were not in their ´balls were Flora, Lassie, Luna and Silvia. Christian walked over to the Ivywhore and gently shook her awake.

"The sun´s going down now," he told her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Master…" she moaned.

Without warning, the Plant-type had pulled her master´s pants and boxers down and forced him onto his back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, startled. "What´s with you?"

She crawled up on top of him. "I´m about to evolve, Master," she said, pulling his shirt off of him. "I want to fuck with you one last time in this form."

Pulling out some Lust Dust from her bulb, she spread it on the tailed Tamer´s penis and her own vagina. As the hotrod instantly sprung to attention, her pussy leaked its juices, desperately craving something inside of it. Wasting no time, she impaled herself on the stiff member and clung on to him like a parasite. The dust had shortened the time needed for them to orgasm, and so she moved her hips up and down at a fast rate.

"Damn, that dust is some strong stuff!" Christian groaned as he came inside of her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Flora gasped as she came from his fluids entering her.

At that exact moment, the Plant-type began glowing white. Her bulb opened fully, becoming a pretty flower that covered her entire back, and her breasts grew bigger, going from a D-cup to an EE-cup. When the glow died down, she looked down at her master with a loving gaze. "Well?" she asked. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful…" he whispered to her.

Her cheeks turned pink. "You probably say that to all of us," she said as she leaned back and pulled him with her.

As he now was on top of her, he asked, "How does it feel to lie on your back?"

"A little odd, but I´ll get used to it."

She then felt another need for pleasure, the Lust Dust still affecting both her and him. She placed her right hand on the back of her master´s head and pulled his mouth to her chest. Knowing what to do, Christian began fondling the big boobies and licking the nipples, causing the Venuswhore to moan in pleasure. Feeling the energy returning to his cock, he resumed pumping into her. Gasping in pleasure, she let out all ten of her new vines and bound her master tightly to her, wanting as much physical contact as possible.

"I´m gonna come soon," he said, taking a break from the licking.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Flora moaned as she came closer to climax. "GHAAAAAAA!"

As both Tamer and Pokégirl exploded in pleasure, the result caused both of them to lose a lot of energy. Christian lost so much energy, in fact, that he passed out. Flora, managing to stand up with an impressive degree of skill, carried her master, who was still bound to her, over to the tent.

Inside of the tent, both sleeping bags were folded out, and Lassie occupied the smaller one. Luna and Silvia sat on the ground, waiting for their Taming session. The muscular feline then noticed Flora enter the tent, her master in her arms. "Holy…" she gasped once she saw the Plant-type´s evolved form (it was mostly the breasts).

Flora put the tailed Tamer down and posed for her harem-sisters, who both stared open-mouthed at her. "Are you impressed at what a bombshell I´ve become?" she asked, smirking.

"T-That is quite the n-nice figure y-you´ve got…" the Eva stuttered, blushing.

The Warcat looked at her sleeping master. "Looks like you had too much fun with him," she stated.

The Plant-type yawned, her eyes barely open. "Just wake him up – I´ll do the opposite in the meantime," she said and crawled into the sleeping bag that Lassie was in.

"Not for something, but… you just Tamed him," Silvia said, crossing her arms.

"No problem." Flora pulled out a handful of Lust Dust from her flower and blew it at the two girls and the tailed Tamer. That was the last thing she did before she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Christian slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of two horny females. Luna had wide eyes and her face was crimson from blushing, her naked body sweating and her pussy dripping. Silvia, meanwhile, looked like a ferocious jungle cat about to eat its defenseless victim, her cunt dripping wet from both juices and saliva.

_Oh hell… _he thought as both the squirrel-girl and the muscular feline jumped him and had their way with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 45._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 38._

* * *

><p>(dopliss returns with shopping bags)<p>

Jessie: Quick, dopliss! You gotta see this!

(dopliss and Jessie walks into the kitchen, seeing a huge fridge)

dopliss: You bought this for me? You shouldn´t have!

(dopliss opens the fridge and frowns)

dopliss: Hey… it´s empty…

(Team Rocket pushes dopliss inside the fridge, closes it, locks it with chains, puts it on a catapult, and fires it)

Team Rocket: PARTY TIME!


	41. Chapter 41 Haunted

**(dopliss flies through the skies in the fridge)**

**dopliss: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!**

**(The fridge smashes a pigeon in its course)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story. Now… GET ME OUTTA HEEEERE!**

* * *

><p><em>11:39, Sunday.<em>

Silvia sat near the lakeside without any clothes on, because nobody would either notice or care if they saw her naked. They would mostly believe that she was feral, and since she already belonged to someone, anyone else could not capture her. She licked her lips at the sight of fish in the lake.

"G-Good morning."

The Warcat easily recognized the stuttering voice. "Good morning to you, too, Luna," she greeted without turning around.

The Eva walked up to her feline harem-sister. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting breakfast," the muscular feline answered.

Silvia slowly lifted her right arm as much as possible, and when the right moment came, she swiped at the water and threw a fish up on land. "Do you want one?" she asked Luna.

The squirrel-girl shook her head. "N-No, I prefer berries," she said.

The Warcat shrugged and walked over to where the fish landed. She picked the squirming fish up and bit its head off, killing it instantly. "Poor fish…" Luna sympathized.

Silvia looked at her harem-sister. "Hey, it´s not my fault some of the pre-Sukebe animals didn´t get extinct," she stated and took another bite out of her meal.

Looking around, the Eva found a tree with blueberries hanging on its branches. Smiling, she walked over to the tree and picked a few berries. Once she got herself a handful, she put all of them in her mouth and started chewing.

Once the two were finished with their breakfast, they walked back into the tent. Inside, they saw Flora and Lassie, both of them yawning from tiredness. "Good morning…" the Plant-type greeted while rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly, Luna noticed that someone was missing. "W-Where´s Master?" she asked.

The other three then noticed the lack of their master. "I didn´t see him when I woke up, so I thought he was out taking a walk," Silvia said.

Flora looked outside and saw the tailed Tamer´s clothes still lying near the lake. "I don´t think he´s gone for a stroll while naked," she stated.

Lassie spotted a stain on the ground. Taking a strong sniff at it, she immediately recognized the scent. "We can track his trail from this semen stain," she said. "Silvia, you and I got the best sense of smell, so you can help me look for him."

The Warcat nodded and sniffed at the stain. "Okay, I got his scent now," she said. "Flora and Luna, stay here and protect the camp. If anyone or anything shows up, release the others for support."

Once that was said, the feline and the canine walked off in the direction that the scent led them in.

After walking a little while, they noticed several footsteps and a trail on the ground. "Judging from these, I can definitely say our master got kidnapped by a bunch of ferals," Silvia stated.

The two instantly became worried. "Please, for the love of God, don´t let him be eaten by now," Lassie prayed.

The two continued walking, and then they heard moaning and mewling. Spying through a bush, they saw their master on the ground and a group of Catgirls sexually assaulting him. The feline Pokégirls all varied in appearance, their bodies going from only the ears and tail to being fully furred. Although, one of the felines who were currently mounting him was different in appearance: she had green fur, which made her stand out from the other felines´ white or brown fur coat, and she emitted some sort of scent reminiscent of a tulip.

"Catnip, cat!" the green-furred feline moaned.

Lassie, who had brought the Pokédex with her, scanned the different feline.

_**CATNIP, the Flowery Feline Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Carnivorous; prefers fish, chicken, and milk. Usually finds finer brands of pokéchow acceptable._

_**Role**__: Jungle predator_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Scratch, Slash, Wrap, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Leaf Shield, Leech Seed, Cuddle, Catnip Kiss_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Night Vision, Disguise Scent_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Kitten (Leaf Stone)_

_Kittens who come into contact with a Leaf Stone evolve into Catnip. As a Catnip, her coat of fur becomes patches of greens and browns of all shades, helping her to blend in better with natural foliage. She is at home in the jungles and forests, leaping from tree to tree in search of prey. Catnips have breasts that are a bit larger than their previous form, usually about a half cup size bigger. Catnips dislike urban environs, preferring to be somewhere with a lot of plant life._

_Catnips are somewhat defensive in their fighting techniques. They usually toss a Leech Seed at opponents, and then hide behind their Leaf Shield while the seed does its work. If that fails, she'll toss the Leaf Shield at her opponent, and then soften them up with Razor Leaves before closing in and using her other techniques. Despite being weak against poisons and Poison-type Pokégirls, a Catnip is totally immune to the Catnip Kiss attack, and can also use the attack herself. She usually uses her Cuddle sex attack to get close to her opponent, and then will coat her lips and tongue with essence of catnip before kissing her foe deeply. This attack only works in other cat Pokégirls, but when subjected to this attack, they grow rather woozy, as though drunk, making their combat abilities fall and their lust grow. It's usually easy for a Catnip to bring her foe to orgasm after using this attack on her. Catnips also have the ability to change her natural scent to any kind of flower or plant she has ever smelled. This makes Catnips popular in the perfume industry. Catnips are also popular with thieves for this reason, since she can lie down a floral odor over her trail to make sure that tracking by scent isn't possible._

_The one thing Catnips don't have that most other Plant-types do is natural vines. They hate to admit it, but they are jealous over this, and badly wish they could use the Vine Whip and Vine Bondage techniques. This envy has given them something of a bondage fetish, and Catnips like being tied up during Taming, pretending that they're wrapped in vines. A Catnip also tends to release very sweet floral scents during sex, and a Tamer who just pleasured his Catnip usually ends up smelling like a rose._

_Feral Catnips are lazy things, basking in the sun all day. They use their Disguise Scent enhancement to make sure they smell like flowers so they don't get bothered during this time. Tamers who try to capture one generally have a somewhat difficult time getting by their Leaf Shield, but it's not too hard. Threshold girls generally don't evolve directly into a Catnip, but it can occur, albeit not often._

"You think she used that Catnip Kiss attack on out master?" Lassie asked.

"I think so," Silvia replied. "He´s not struggling against them, and he does have feline blood in his veins."

Having enough of the sex show in front of her, the Warcat leapt out of the bushes and gave the felines in heat a roar that would make a lion cower in fear. And cowering in fear they did, just before scrambling to their feet and running away, leaving behind a woozy Christian Haydon.

The muscular feline walked over to her master and picked him up. He looked weakly at her and asked, "Do you also want some?"

She smiled and kissed his lips, tasting some of the catnip which was losing its effect. "Next week maybe," she said. "For now, let´s get you back to the camp." And then the three of them left.

* * *

><p><em>14:58, Lavender Town.<em>

Christian and his harem had finally reached the silent town again. Wasting no time, they walked up to the entrance of Pokégirl Tower, while Lassie had decided to stay at the Pokécenter. On the door, a poster that read "COMING SOON: LAVENDER RADIO TOWER" on it.

"They´re trying to turn a graveyard into a radio tower?" Christian asked. "No wonder this place is haunted. The ghosts must be pissed."

Julia, the only one who was outside of her ´ball, shrugged and said, "Some humans are just too greedy."

"Whatever," the tailed Tamer said.

The two of them walked inside. The bottom floor had absolutely nothing worth of interest other than a staircase. Climbing up said staircase, both Christian and his Tigress were incased in a blinding fog.

"Damn… it´s so dark in here," Julia said.

The tailed Tamer then got an idea and took out the lighter-like device from his pocket. He switched it on, and then the entire room was illuminated. Through the fog, both of them could see several graves and a few decaying corpses. "Looks like this thing came in handy, after all," he said with a light smirk.

"_Ooh… lookie here… we got guests…_"

Christian and Julia looked around in confusion, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"_Ha! Look at those two clowns! They think they can see us,_" another voice, a much older one, laughed.

"_Mortal beings aren't that clever, eh, Sis?_" the first voice asked.

"Show yourselves!" Christian demanded.

"_Did you hear that, Sis?_" the older voice asked. "_That stupid male thinks he can boss us around. What a rude little boy he is…_"

"_Should we teach him a lesion?_" the younger voice asked.

"_Of course! No human or striped feline shall come here and think we´ll do whatever they say!_"

"_Can I be the one to teach them a lesion, Sis? Pretty pleeeaaase?_"

The older voice giggled for five seconds. "_Sure, go right ahead,_" it replied.

The floor suddenly shook, and then a glowing purple ball slowly descended from the roof. Once the ball was a few feet over the floor, it changed shape, becoming a human female with purple hair. Her face was twisted into a wicket grin, the skin on her body showing a sick yellowish color. Christian did the wisest thing and scanned the woman.

_**GHOSTLY (aka WILL O' WISP), the Spook Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Inhumanoid_

_**Element**__: Ghost_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Life energy_

_**Role**__: Information collection, Connection to the spirit realm, General annoyance_

_**Libido**__: Very Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Fighting, Steel, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dark_

_**Attacks**__: Illusion, Drain, Hypnosis, Invis, Telekinesis, Phase, Possess, Lick_

_**Enhancements**__: Non-physical presence_

_**Weaknesses**__: Unable to become fully corporal_

_**Evolves**__: Haunting (special; possessing a Pokégirl upon the brink of death), Bhooty (Dusk Stone), Banshee (special; discovering own murdered body or murdered body of loved ones)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Ghostlys were among the first types of mysterious Ghost element Pokégirls to appear. Occasionally, upon a Pokégirl's death, their will to live is so strong that they do not pass on to the afterlife. These spirits wander over time, gathering enough energy to literally return themselves to some semblance of life. Upon attaining enough energy, they manifest themselves into the physical world once again. This process is extremely traumatic, and often causes the new Ghostly to have amnesia. Not even Pokégirls who in life had perfect recall or other memory enhancements are safe from this tragedy. More often than not, a newly formed Ghostly cannot remember much of their old life, save for a few scattered memories just before their first death. Their manifested bodies are mostly made up of ectoplasm, though this only allows them to be semisolid at best. This form is dependent on the memories a Ghostly retains, as the more she retains, the more humanoid this form looks. They cannot truly appear as they did in life, since this sense of self is dependent on memories. As the Ghostly becomes stronger or regains more memories (or a new sense of self), they are able to use their illusion powers to show themselves to the world. However, in their natural form, Ghostly is a glowing ball of light with a vague image of a face on it._

_Ghostly, at first, are curious about everything. They tend to explore areas and observe the goings on of the living creatures around them. Most of the time, this involves following ferals around, though rarely, a Ghostly will find a Tamer or other living human to follow. As Ghostlys gain knowledge, sometimes they will remember their old lives. This usually causes the Ghostly to go searching for their bodies or former Tamers. Sometimes, if a Ghostly finds that their first death was the result of a murder (or that their Tamers or harem-sisters were murdered), the overwhelming rage causes them to evolve into a Banshee. If a Ghostly does get their memory back, they have much the same personality of their old selves, though usually tempered by their experience with death. If a Ghostly has not recaptured her memories, they tend to develop a whole new personality all their own. More often than not, this personality is pure curiosity personified, as Ghostly that have known to tag along with Tamers are also known to get into nearly everything._

_One good feature of the Ghostly is that their Taming requirements can be met through dreams, and coupled with their very low requirements and lack of any visible feral state leads Pokégirl Researchers to proclaim that a Ghostly is not a true Pokégirl per se, but merely a transitional phase back into life as a Haunting. Other Researchers, including the famous Stantz family, who have discovered the breed, postulate that the Ghostly breed is truly a Pokégirl, and there are subtle differences in the feral state that makes it hard to distinguish from the Ghostly's non-feral state. Ghostlys who do not regain their memories tend to become mischievous, prodding others into reacting just to get an emotional response so they can watch._

_Shortly before the Centennial Celebration, Landon Stantz, who fathered famous Ghost Pokégirl researcher Ray Stantz, was the first to discover the Ghostly. With his research in hand, Landon presented his findings during the celebration, and was able to get Ghost classified as a Pokégirl type. Landon went on to father the first and most famous Ghost-type Pokégirl Researcher Raymond Stantz, and with his fellow researcher Egon Spangler, these two made leaps and bounds into the field of Ghost-type Pokégirl research. To this day, the 'Double S Pokégirl Research station and Ranch' is still run by the great grand children of these two pioneers into the Ghost Pokégirl field._

_Because these Pokégirls are barely corporal, they have few attacks which can affect other Pokégirls. Most often, they use their weak telekinesis ability to move around objects and pelt other Pokégirls, though no Ghostly has been recorded lifting anything over twenty pounds. They are able to use hypnosis to put their opponents asleep and Lick them, though often they merely use their Phase and Drain abilities to wear their opponent down. However, these barely corporal Pokégirls are considered weak combatants, as energetic attacks like Thunder Shock or any beam attack can dispatch them easily. If a Ghostly is damaged too much, they can lose their hold on the physical world and dissipate altogether. Should this happen, many Ghostlys pass on to the afterlife, though a rare few have enough personality to restart their journey back into the physical world. Through battling, however, most Ghostlys gain enough experience to learn how to possess other Pokégirls – which, if done at the right time, can cause her evolution into a Haunting._

_Because of a Ghostly's low libido, they can usually find sleeping partners to Tame in dreams. However, on the rare occasion that a Ghostly becomes feral, they tend to act very similar, following the living around in their glowing light form. They do this to keep a constant source of energy nearby to sustain them instead of curiosity. Studies have shown that they do not manifest themselves into a corporal body while feral, and only rarely choose to enter dreams to Tame. The best way to entice a feral Ghostly into Taming is to have a physical Taming session with another Pokégirl beforehand. However, it is impossible to capture a Ghostly, since this Pokégirl does not have DNA for the Pokéball to lock on to due to her body being composed of ectoplasm._

_As the requirements to become a Ghostly include death, threshold directly into a Ghostly is impossible. There have, however, been threshold Pokégirls who have returned to life as Ghostlys and sought out their former masters or family. Ghostlys are also unable to bear children, as they are incorporeal. It is the other evolutions of a Ghostly that are able to pass on their ghost traits._

"You shouldn´t have insulted my master," Julia said, cracking her knuckles, "because now, I´ll have to kick your ass."

"_Oh, I am sooooo scared of you,_" the Ghostly said sarcastically. "_How are you planning on kicking my butt if you can´t even touch me?_"

The Ghost-type then disappeared, and then reappeared right behind the Tigress. When the feline turned around, she was licked in the face by a freakishly large tongue and dazed. The Ghostly then grabbed her living opponent, and her hands began glowing with green energy. Energy that was drained from Julia.

Reacting quickly, Christian recalled his Alpha to her ´ball. The ghost turned to face him and smirked. "_You do realize you can´t beat me or my sister, right?_" she asked.

He stood still for a minute, and then he ran across the room towards the next staircase. "You gotta catch me first!" he shouted.

The Ghostly´s smirk grew wider. "_Let the chase begin…_"

On the third floor, Christian could see several open graves and skeletons littering the floor. As he ran across the room, one of the skeletons´ grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw the Ghostly surround the bony body, smirking widely.

"_Face it, kiddo, you don´t stand a ghost of a chance,_" she said, giggling at her bad pun.

Christian wrestled loose of her grip and stomped the skull into pieces, forcing the Ghost-type out of the skeleton. He then ran up to the next staircase and raced upwards. On the fourth floor, he saw some swords and knives lying on the ground. Wanting to be extra careful from now on, he released Lightning.

"We´re being chased by ghosts," he said quickly. "If you see anything inanimate moving, Thunderbolt it as soon as possible."

"Gotcha!" the Peekabu nodded.

"_So, you let out a little rat to play, huh?_"

Both Tamer and Pokégirl turned to look and saw the Ghostly, now armed with one of the swords in her hands and several knives circling in the air around her. "_Once I´ve killed your master, I shall beat you within an inch of your life and posses your body, and then I´ll evolve,_" she declared.

The ghost threw the knives at Christian and Lightning, but both dodged by rolling to the side, though the former got nicked in the right shoulder and the latter got stabbed by one of the knives through the left leg. The Ghostly leapt into the air and towards Christian, her sword raised over her head. Before she could strike, however, Lightning fired a Thunderbolt at her, causing her body to dissolve in an instant.

As the sword fell to the floor, the tailed Tamer recalled his Peekabu and ran up the next staircase. On the fifth floor, there were a few statues that resembled gargoyles with swords in their hands.

_I know what´s coming now,_ he thought bitterly.

As he expected, one of the gargoyles suddenly turned its head to look at him. It then spread its wings and leapt off its position, taking flight. "_Let me tell you this,_" the Ghostly inside the gargoyle said. "_If I don´t kill you here on this floor, then my sister will on the next one._"

The statue dived towards the tailed Tamer, and he responded by rolling underneath it, the gargoyle crashing into the floor. Christian acted quickly and managed to wrestle one of the swords out of the statue´s hands. The Ghostly swung her other sword at him in a diagonal slash, but he blocked it with the other sword, stabbed through the statue´s midsection, and then pushed it into the nearest wall, sticking the gargoyle to it. He then turned and ran up the next staircase.

Up on the sixth floor, he was greeted by the sight of a plain floor with no graves or corpses around. The only other thing worthy of interest other than the staircase that led to the seventh and final floor was a Bunnygirl with an unhealthily thin stomach. She grinned evilly at him and said, "_Welcome to your death, human._"

Suspicious about the Pokégirl, Christian scanned her.

_**HAUNTING, the Body Snatcher Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: (As Body Type)_

_**Element**__: Ghost/(As Body Type)_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: As Body type, can also still take in life energy_

_**Role**__: Reviving troops, Surprise combatant, Scout_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Psychic, Fighting, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Magic, Dark_

_**Attacks**__: Phase, Fear Aura, Drain, Dream Eater, Possess, Night Shade, Energy Drain_

_**Enhancements**__: Physical body (As body Type), Ability to learn attacks of possessed body (if any)_

_**Weaknesses**__: Attached to Physical body_

_**Evolves**__: Groaning (Normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Ghostly (special; possessing a Pokégirl on the brink of death)_

_When a Ghostly begins using her possession attack, often times she is clumsy at it, able to easily be thrown back out by stronger-willed victims. As the Ghostly grows in strength, her possession attacks are harder to fight off, and if a Ghostly is lucky enough to find a dying Pokégirl, then she can use her possession ability to regain a body and return to life once more. This body-snatching evolution is only possible because of how close the dying Pokégirl is to the spirit world and their lack of life force. The original host spirit of the body is driven into the afterlife (or rarely, simply out of the body to reform later as an Astral Pokégirl or a new Ghostly) by the possession, leaving the now-Haunting alone in the body. The internal evolution of the Ghostly into Haunting releases a pulse of energy, restarting the heart and healing the new Haunting's body back to health like other evolutions. Unlike other evolutions, the energy involved is mostly used up restarting the heart of the Haunting's new body; the glow that accompanies this evolution is low and similar to a glow stick. As Haunting have in essence stolen the body they now occupy, their appearance runs the gamut of Pokégirls, though human possessions have been recorded – human females threshold, and human males become female during the evolution before thresholding._

_Haunting initially have great troubles controlling her new body, though this mainly depends on how well the Haunting herself remembers her previous life. If a Haunting has no memories of her previous life, it can take a Haunting several days to fully master her new body; the whole process being disturbingly similar to a baby learning. Regardless of if a Haunting remembers her past life, the breed as a whole has difficulties with the return of their sensory information. They are constantly distracted by the sensations her body has, which translates to a low pleasure threshold even if the Haunting is possessing the body of a sexual tank like the Menage. Most often described as having a pleasure threshold lower than a Titmouse, some Hauntings have been known to orgasm over sensations such as liked flavors or the feeling of new sensations. Whilst this is good for the Tamer, it does mean that Haunting is particularly weak and vulnerable in any sex battle match._

_Unlike the Ghostly, Hauntings have a living body, and no longer need to nip energy from others. This isn't to say that they won't do it, however, as some Haunting enjoy the boost in energy they get from drawing life energy, and they sometimes target their opponents in battles. It is not known if any Hauntings will kill to get this life energy high, but caution is advised. Besides their Ghost-type attacks, Haunting can also learn attacks that their new body's breed know. It is believed among the researcher community that if Sukube did indeed create or foresee the Haunting breed, then they could have been used during the War of Revenge to revive soldiers of his Pokégirl army that had perished. However, because of the life force involved with maintaining a living body, Haunting are usually unable to use their possession technique to take a new body until they become more skilled at possession and stronger in power._

_Hauntings vary in personality, usually keeping the personalities they had developed during their time spent as a Ghostly, though the few that have retained their memories look at their new body as a gift, and most give constant thanks to the one who perished so that they could live again. In some cases, this thankful attitude borders on obsession, with the Haunting attempting to learn all they can about their body's original owner. With this knowledge, they emulate their obsession almost to a T, but something remains off about the Haunting to those who knew their body's original spirit. Some of these 'otaku' Haunting never wish to leave their new body, staying within their new 'home' even after they evolve into a Groaning, though the few Hauntings that become strong and skilled enough in the art of possession tend to look for a more powerful arrangement that complements their skills at possession without leaving them weak._

_Feral Hauntings are nearly unheard of, as Ghostly have to be consciously aware of themselves in order to possess a dying body, though sometimes lightening does strike and a feral Ghostly will possess a dying Pokégirl. Feral Hauntings do not seem to know that they no longer need life energy to survive, and some can be dangerous, as the high they get from absorbing energy leads a few to become addicted to the sensation. Sadly, most feral Haunting are killed soon after they take possession of a new body, which forces them to either depart to the afterlife or start over as a Ghostly. Threshold into a Haunting, like a Ghostly, is impossible, as one has to be dead to become a Ghostly or Haunting. However, there are recorded cases of thresholders returning as Ghostlys and then evolving into Hauntings._

The Bunnygirl´s head suddenly fell limb, and a purple apparition of her head then emerged from out of the right shoulder. "_Oh, you should have seen her when we became one,_" the Haunting cackled. "_She was chased in here for having stolen some food, and she was locked in here to starve to death. I waited patiently for her to die as she grew weaker every single day afterwards. The moment where she lay on her back and prayed to God about letting her live if she promised to be good, I snagged her body and let her soul fly off to the next world._"

"So, in other words, you killed someone who was defenseless and dying," Christian said, clenching his fists.

Just then, the Ghostly in the gargoyle came running up the stairs, a big hole in the statue´s chest. "_End of the line, human,_" she said.

Christian took off two ´balls from his belt and released Kira and Catalina. "Listen up, you undead bitches," he said calmly, pointing at the Mistoffeles. "She might be weak to Ghost-types, but…" Here he pointed at the Panthress. "…she is a Dark-type, which means she can easily kick your ectoplasmic asses."

Kira held out her right hand and created her Dark Blade. She then charged towards the gargoyle and engaged it in a swordfight. Catalina, meanwhile, stretched her arms, legs and tail as she stared intently at the Haunting, whose head entered the rest of the Bunnygirl´s body.

The Panthress blocked a slash from the statue´s right sword and crouched in order to dodge the second one. She then jumped up and used Gatling Punch on the gargoyle´s head, then followed up with a Gatling Kick, and finally she delivered a Stone Palm to its face, shattering it. The Ghostly spun her host body around and managed to knock Kira´s sword out of her hands and sending it to one end of the room. As the black-furred feline ran towards her blade, the statue took flight and repeatedly swung her swords down at its opponent, but Kira managed to block the attacks with her Dark Shield move.

The Haunting jumped towards her opponent, intending to deliver a strong kick to her face, but Catalina teleported out of the way. The Mistoffeles reappeared where her opponent before was and charged a sphere of white energy in her right hand. She tried to throw the Power Bolt at the Ghost-type, but it spotted her and used Phase to make her host body like air, and the projectile flew right through her and exploded when it crashed into one of the walls as a result.

Kira reached her sword and jumped up and spun around, cutting the statue´s legs off. The Ghostly screamed in anger as she swung her swords madly, but the lack of focus and precision made dodging them easy for the Panthress. The black-furred feline then slid under the statue, appeared behind it, jumped up, and slashed the gargoyle in half – one left and one right – forcing the Ghost-type out of it.

Catalina teleported again, and when she appeared again, there was ten of her surrounding the Haunting! "_You can´t fool me with your illusions!_" the Ghost-type hissed. "_Night Shade!_"

The Haunting then fired a beam of black energy at one of the magical felines, and she disappeared in an instant. "Missed me!" one of the remaining Catalinas taunted, getting hit by the same beam as a result. "I know what that attack does. It damages more the higher the level of the Pokégirl hit."

Enraged, the Ghost-type used Night Shade on the rest of the illusions. Once there was only one remaining, she fired her black beam again, but Catalina held out her hands and somehow absorbed the attack. The magical feline smirked tauntingly as she sent the attack right back at the sender. The Haunting was caught off guard and got pierced through her chest by the beam!

"_SIS!_" the Ghostly screamed as she flew over to the Bunnygirl´s body, from which the Haunting was seeping out from.

"Whaddya say we end this ghost story?" Catalina suggested as she held up her left hand and created a pink sphere of energy, courtesy of her Mana Bolt attack.

"Fine by me!" Kira agreed as she charged up a Dark Bomb in her right hand.

The two felines threw their attacks at the ectoplasmic beings, the projectiles exploding upon contact. The Ghost-types screamed in pain as they dissolved into nothing, returning to the afterlife where they belong.

"Nice job, you two," Christian smiled as he walked over to the final staircase.

"You owe us some otherworldly Taming for this," Kira smirked as she and her harem-sister walked over to their master.

"If you stop the ghost puns, then maybe I will," he replied, giving both girls a wink.

Upon entering the seventh floor, the only thing in the room was a dusty pedestal with a flute lying on it. The flute had the color of yellow and had a Pokéball surround a part of it. Christian walked over to the pedestal and inspected the instrument. It had the holes where the sound emitted from, but there was no mouth piece to blow in it. Curious, he pressed the button on the ´ball part of the flute, and a short melody was heard from it.

"This must be the Pokéflute," Christian figured as he took the instrument and put it into his pocket.

"…_Master…_"

The tailed Tamer froze upon hearing the new voice. The three of them turned to face the source, and he and Kira gasped as a result. Standing right in front of them was a very familiar person. The blue skin, the thick tail, the blonde hair, the brown eyes, and the fin-like ears could only belong to one person.

"A…Aqua…?" Christian said breathlessly as he stared at her with wide eyes.

The Vaporita nodded, tears running down her eyes. She looked just like she was when she died, including the big hole in her chest and the lack of skin on her stomach. "_It feels good to see you again, Master,_" she greeted.

As the tailed Tamer slowly staggered towards Aqua, Kira stopped Catalina from following. "I´ll tell you later," she whispered.

"I can´t believe it," Christian whispered as he got up close to her. "Y-You´ve come back to me…!"

He tried to cup her cheek in his right hand, but he phased right through her, much to his surprise. She frowned as she shook her head. "_If only that was true…_" she said depressingly.

He felt the tears swell up in his eyes as he fell down on his knees. "It can´t be…" he said. "I finally see you again… and I can´t even touch you…"

She knelt down next to him and looked directly into his eyes. "_Those who are unfortunate enough to not get reborn as a Ghost-type have only one place to go… and that is the afterlife,_" she said. "_You just have to move on._"

He let out small sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don´t want to move on," he said. "I want you to stay with me… I want you to be happy with the rest of us… I want you… I want you to live again…!"

She placed her hands on his cheeks, trying her best to not phase through him. "_I want to live with you again, too,_" she said, "_but we can´t break the rules of the universe. Even now, I have to leave the mortal world._"

"Don´t!" he pleaded, his tears dripping down from his face. "Please, don´t leave me again! I´ve missed you so much…!"

"_And I´ve missed you, Master, but I can´t suddenly return to life._" Aqua did her best to hug her old master. "_I´ll always be with you, Master. Maybe not physically, but I´ll always be in your heart, soul and memory._"

He watched as she let go of him and stood up again. "Will you… will you at least tell me where you are…?" he asked, his voice a little calmer.

She smiled through her tears and bent down to place her lips on his. "_I´ll convince God to give you a place here in Heaven,_" she said. "_Say hi to Julia, Blaze and Flora for me._" She looked up at the black-furred feline. "_Take good care of Master for me, Kira._"

The Panthress nodded. "I will…"

As the Vaporita slowly disappeared, she gave one final message to her master: "_I love you…_"

The three of them just stood perfectly still for minutes on end. Then, after ten minutes had passed, Kira spoke. "Master…"

"…Yeah…?" he asked.

"Are you alright?"

He stood up again. "You know what?" He turned to face them. On his face was a smile, yet the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "I´m… happy… I have this sudden sense of satisfaction… that everything´s okay." He walked over to the two females and hugged them. "For the first time in months… I feel truly satisfied with everything."

The two felines hugged back and laid their heads on his shoulders. "I don´t really get what´s going on… but I´m happy for you, Master," Catalina whispered.

"I´m glad that you can finally let her death off your back," Kira whispered.

"So am I… so am I…" he whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>21:38, Lavender Town Pokécenter.<em>

Christian and Lightning sat on the bed, Lassie lying next to them, sleeping. "I´m sorry about that," the rodent said depressingly, her ears laying flat against her head.

"Don´t be," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I just need to stop blaming myself for her death and move on."

She smiled at him. "Speaking of moving," she said, placing her right hand on his crotch.

He chuckled and took off his shirt while the Peekabu quickly and easily stripped herself off of her tank top and panties. She pulled down his pants and boxers and gently stroked his erecting manhood with her right hand. Once it was fully stiff, she licked all over it while entering the fingers on her left hand into her vagina. Once the hotrod was all lubed up, she pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him, inserting his dick into her pussy.

Leaning down to kiss him on the lips, she whispered, "I´ve gotten really good with my electricity. Watch." As her cheeks slightly sparked, she let a current flow through her body and into her cunt, causing it to feel like a massage device to his cock.

"I gotta admit, that´s pretty skillful," he said as both of he and she got closer to a climax.

"Skillful enough to touch that Thunder Stone?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm… a few more weeks, maybe?"

She pouted playfully and let out a mixture of a groan and a moan as she and he came. Tired from the long day, the two of them slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>02:38, outside of Lavender Town.<em>

Aqua´s ghost stared at the small town, a smile on her lips. Behind her were three figures, one of which glowing with a mysterious aura. The vaporita turned to face them and bowed in respect. "_Thanks a million for letting me do this,_" she said in gratitude.

"Thank mostly her," one of the figures said, gesturing to the one with the aura. "She was the one who made this possible."

The glowing figure nodded. "**I have one final gift for you,**" she said. "**I shall allow you to appear in the mortal world at will, but only on nights with full moons. But, in return, you must never, ever reveal yourself to your master.**"

"_I understand…_" Aqua said as her body started to disappear. "_Once again: thank you, Egyptian Trio!_"

Once the dead Water-type was gone, the two other figures looked at the figure with the aura. "I´m surprised you actually allowed this," one of them said.

"Yeah," the other agreed, "you´re usually so uptight with letting someone from the dead talk to someone from the living."

The figure with the aura looked at the town. "**I only did this… because that Tamer has an important destiny waiting for him.**"

* * *

><p>(The fridge lands in a snowy place next to a sign)<p>

Sign: Welcome to the North Pole!

dopliss: (banging against the door) How am I supposed to write the next chapter if I´m stuck in here? HELP MEEEEE!


	42. Chapter 42 The start of progress

**(dopliss is still stuck in the fridge)**

**dopliss: Why aren´t anyone helping me?**

**(A being looms over the fridge)**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. There, I said it.**

* * *

><p><em>10:28, Monday.<em>

Lassie looked long and hard in the bathroom´s mirror, studying her own figure. Thanks to the pregnancy boosters, she was now one month into her pregnancy. And that fact was starting to show. Her body was slowly getting bigger in the abdominal region, and she had a strong taste of metal in her mouth.

She looked down at the bottle with the boosters and sighed. "Only eight more weeks to go…" she muttered as she swallowed the pill whole.

Walking out of the bathroom, she spotted her master and Lightning, both still sleeping soundly. She smiled as she walked over to the bedside and gave him a gentle kiss on the left cheek. She then walked over to the backpack and opened it, preparing breakfast for the harem.

* * *

><p><em>10:30, Christian´s subconscious.<em>

_The tailed Tamer was standing on a cliff. He looked over the edge and saw an ocean of blood with several bodies impaled on the sharp rocks sticking out of the surface. Out in the distance were several tornadoes, each of them wreaking havoc to anyone and anything in their wake. He looked behind him and saw a wall of fire, the flames erupting from the bowels of Hell itself._

_Then he heard a terrifying sound: a roar that almost shattered the grounds and shook the heavens. Even though he looked around for the source, there was nothing to spy on other than the elemental disasters._

_Only when he looked up at the sky did he find the source. What he saw was a huge cloud of pure darkness. The darkness was so dark that anyone would be swallowed in it, and an evil so intense that it could corrupt even the purest of hearts and souls._

"_**One of the twenty…**__" several voices hissed. Christian could recognize one of the many voices as the one belonging to the Jokette. "__**He is one of the twenty…!**__"__The aggression in the voices grew more and more, becoming more malevolent and deadly._

_Suddenly, Christian saw that he was surrounded by several other beings, all of them shrouded in darkness. Each and every one of them differed in their build, their weaponry, and their appearance. "What´s going on?" the tailed Tamer asked, his tone sounding slightly panicked._

_None of the beings responded to his question. All that they did was staring at the dark cloud._

"_**Each and every one of you… shall die!**__"_

_With that said, the ground slowly opened up from underneath Christian and the other beings. While the tailed Tamer did his best to keep his footing, the beings were not so fortunate, each of them falling down and getting impaled on the sharp rocks below, their blood dripping down their bodies and mixing the crimson sea._

_And then Christian lost his footing and fell…_

* * *

><p><em>10:49, reality.<em>

Christian sat up straight as the nightmare awoke him. He slowly calmed down as his mind regained focus on what was real and what was not. "Just a dream…" he sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Good morning, Master."

He turned his head to see his entire harem eat at the table, the food nearly all gone. "Good morning," he greeted back.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Catherine asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" He let out a yawn. "I now see why you didn´t like the sound of going back here."

After having taken a shower and eating his breakfast, Christian then discussed what to do next with his harem. "We´re planning to go to Fuchsia City," Julia reminded.

"The quickest way there is to travel from Celadon City," Kimmy stated.

"But a fat tub of lard is blocking the way," Silvia grumbled.

"So we´ll have to wake it with this," Christian figured, pulling out the Pokéflute from his backpack.

"And then there´s the trip back to Celadon," Lightning said.

"I got the solution," Catalina said, clasping her hands together. "I can just teleport our master over there while you all stay in your ´balls."

"You´ll have to teleport both me and Master," Lassie stated.

"And I prefer to run," Catherine said, stretching her legs.

"So, now we got our plan," the tailed Tamer said, returning everyone other than Catalina, Lassie and Catherine to their Pokéballs.

"Wanna race?" the Cheetit asked.

Christian chuckled. "I´ll give you a ten-second head start," he said.

"Puh-lease! Ten seconds is more than enough!" With that said, the fast feline was speeding off.

After the ten seconds were over, the Mistoffeles held on to her master´s arm. The scenery changed in front of Christian´s eyes, turning from the room in Lavender Town´s Pokécenter to the busy streets of Celadon City. He felt a little woozy and leaned up against one of the buildings. "I need to get used to this…" he muttered sickly.

"Be right back!" the Magic-type said gleefully as she disappeared from sight.

After a few seconds, Catalina returned with the Growltit, only for the latter to immediately throw up on the ground. Coughing up the rest of her now-ruined breakfast, Lassie stated, "I think we should stick to walking… for the next eight weeks, that is…"

"Oops! Sorry!" Catalina apologized, a sweat-drop running down the back of her head.

Just then, Catherine came to a stop next to them. Seeing the Cheetit pout, Christian let her have a time-out in her Pokéball.

The sound of a gunshot then alerted the three. Looking around, they spotted a big, burly man standing near one of the stores, with a gun in his right hand and a little human girl held in a half nelson. Surrounding him were several OfficerJennies. "Drop the gun, release the girl, and get down on the ground, right now!" the commander of the Jennies ordered.

"Ha! As if!" the man said as he pressed the gun against the terrified girl´s head. "If any of you move as much as an inch closer, this slut-to-be will hear lullabies in Hell!"

"M-Mama! Papa! Help me!" the girl cried.

"Shut the hell up!" the man roared, hitting his hostage on the back of her head with the handle of his pistol.

Christian was about to react, but then he was caught by someone behind him. He turned his head to look and was surprised. "Erika…" he whispered.

The gym leader of Celadon shushed him and looked with narrowed eyes at the criminal. "I got an idea to stop him, but I require your cooperation," she whispered.

He nodded in agreement.

As stealthily as possible, she took out a Pokéball from her kimono and released her Victorybutt. "Okay, your Mistoffeles teleports Cassie behind the man, and then Cassie will restrain him with her vines."

The tailed Tamer nodded and relayed the plan to Catalina. The Magic-type nodded, grabbed the Plant-type´s arm, and then they were gone in a flash, only to reappear behind the criminal. Before the man could turn around, six vines wrapped around his wrists, ankles, wais and neck, forcing him to release the girl and drop the gun.

"Don´t attempt anything stupid," Cassie warned. "If you as much as cuss at us, I´ll snap your neck."

As one of the Jennies led the girl to safety, Christian and Erika walked up to the criminal. "Your Highness!" the Jennies gasped and immediately bowed to the princess.

"We are honored to have your assistance in capturing this criminal, Your Highness," the Jenny commander said in awe.

The gym leader shrugged. "Most others would have done the same," she said, placing her left hand on Christian´s right shoulder. "Like this young man here."

The Jennies stood up and put handcuffs on the criminal. "Raymond Giorgio," the commander addressed. "You are hereby arrested for murdering human girls between ages six to twelve."

Erika was startled by that sentence. "Wait, he did what?" she asked.

The commander turned to face the princess. "Murdered human girls between six to twelve years old," she repeated. "And all the bodies have traces of semen."

Christian noticed something change in the gym leader. Her face turned into a vicious scowl, her hands were so tightly clenched that her fingernails drew blood from her palms, and her entire body shook with anger. "_Let me punish him for his crimes,_" she spoke in a voice dripping with venom.

The Victorybutt wrapped all of her vines around the criminal and dragged him after her mistress. Curious, the tailed Tamer and his two girls followed the gym leader.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the now-under-construction gym. Erika walked behind the gym, where a backdoor was located. She entered it and walked down a long staircase.

"Say, where´re we going?" Catalina asked curiously.

"We have a special Pokégirl down here," Cassie explained. "If I know my mistress, then this won´t be pretty for this asshole."

They reached the end of the staircase and were greeted by the sight of a glass wall with a door in it. Behind the wall were a miniature forest and a lone occupant. The Pokégirl behind the wall had greenish skin, yellow eyes, a yellow-spotted mushroom cap growing out of her head instead of hair, a sexy body, and ridiculously huge breasts.

Christian tried to scan her, but Erika stopped him. "You´ll just ruin the surprise," she said, no humor in her voice at all.

The Victorybutt opened the door in the glass wall. "Shirley, you got a roommate," she said before throwing the criminal inside and closing the door, blocking it.

The strange Pokégirl walked over to the criminal, held his head at her bosom, and then small spores came out of her nipples, causing her breasts to shrink.

What happened next was slightly horrifying.

The criminal, upon breathing in the spores, started to transform. His body shrank in size, becoming five feet tall. Small breasts grew on his chest as his groin lost something important to him. His skin became a pale white, and his eyes became yellow and crystalline. And finally, his hair shrank back into his head and a black-spotted mushroom cap grew instead. All the while this happened, he was screaming in pain and terror. And suddenly, the screams stopped and he calmed down.

Christian stared at this whole transformation with wide eyes. As Shirley ripped the then-male-now-female´s clothes off and started Taming her, the tailed Tamer scanned what the criminal had become.

_**AUPAIR, the Fungal Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid (mushroom)_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Water, soil_

_**Role**__: Domestic helper_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Razor Leaf_

_**Enhancements**__: Easily-filled dietary needs, low maintenance_

_**Evolves**__: AuPairSex (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Any Pokégirl sprayed with spores from an AuPairSex._

_AuPairs are to be pitied. They are the pre-evolution of the AuPairSex, but they came into existence after the aforementioned Pokégirl. They are formed when a human or Pokégirl is sprayed with the Spores from an AuPairSex's breasts when they are in full bloom. If the spores have a chance to settle into the victim's body, changes start to occur. First, if male, they will become female. Secondly, their skin becomes a pale white in coloring. Their eyes turn yellow and crystalline. They either grow or shrink, depending on their original height, leveling out at five feet tall, and gain A-cup breasts. Their hair shrinks into their head, and a large, black-spotted, mushroom-like cap appears on their heads that is about three-feet in diameter all around. Their minds also slowly start to fade, as if they were undergoing a level five Taming cycle. These changes can now be reversed, thanks to the combined efforts of one Professor Washu Hakubi, sponsored by the Crimson League, and Professor Stroak of the Indigo League. An antidote to AuPairSex spores have been made by these two, and if administered in the early stages, can completely reverse the changes caused by them. However, depending on how long the AuPair spores have had to sink in, the affected individuals may not return to their original gender or pre-threshold state, meaning that once free of the AuPair spores, a female victim may undergo threshold a second time. There's also no guarantee at any stage that lost memories can be recovered. It's confirmed that the Jahanna Corporation's experiment anti-threshold serum can prevent the spores from taking hold._

_AuPairs, while tragic creatures, are not without uses. They are decent lovers, and are good around the house. They are willing to help in almost anything, although it's better that they work indoors, as their moist, plantlike bodies (which smell lightly of mildew) dry out in sunlight. They are always a little sad and thoughtful, as if they are constantly trying to remember their past life and are unable to do so. They won't let it halt their work, though, as their greatest desire is to please their harem-sisters and master._

_It's recommended, if you want to be an AuPair Tamer, to invest in an artifact that halts evolution. It can easily be built into a nice collar, which will give the AuPair a much needed morale boost. No cases of someone thresholding into an AuPair have been reported._

"So… that other one is its evolution?" Christian asked.

"Correct," Erika answered, a small smile on her face. "This is perfectly fitting for him… or her."

Curious, Christian looked up the entry for the AuPairSex.

_**AUPAIRSEX, the Spore-Spraying Fungal Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid (mushroom)_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Water, soil_

_**Role**__: Domestic helper_

_**Libido**__: Average (Extreme in Breeding Season)_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Bloom, Buttsprout, Lust Dust, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Wrestle, Spore_

_**Strong Vs**__: Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Ice_

_**Enhancements**__: Sexier looks, better endurance, more violent disposition, higher libido_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: AuPair (normal)_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill/sterilization of feral AuPairSex during Breeding Season)**__: 500 SLC_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting of non-sterilized AuPairSex during Breeding Season)**__: 5,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for bringing Spore-infected individuals to a Pokécenter for reverse treatment)**__: 1,000 SLC_

_**Recommendation if you see one**__: Have a Pokégirl with wind-based powers at the ready just in case, to blow the Spores away if released. If this isn't possible, a Fire-type will work just as well. AuPairSexes are not dangerous in the lethal sense, so killing them immediately is not encouraged except as a last resort. Try to ´ball the AuPairSex if you can and take them to a Pokécenter, or use Royal Curse._

_The AuPair is a tragedy. The AuPairSex is something to be feared._

_Rumored to be first created by the infamous Pokégirl General known as Athena, they first showed up in the Crimson League before spreading across the world. Sultry, sexy Pokégirls with breasts that start at C-cups, although as they approach Breeding Season, they swell out tremendously, becoming so huge that they surpass a Milktit's breasts after several days without milking. Their skin turns greenish in appearance, and the spots on their cap become yellow. They gain a foot and a half in height, and larger hips, waist, and butt. They are better able to take the sunlight, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. It's a good thing because they become even more useful around the house and are capable of doing more, even working outside in farmlands. They are diurnal, as opposed to their nocturnal previous form. They also gain a higher libido, which is a plus for Tamers who liked having sex with their AuPair. And while they become more capable of violence in this form, gaining a sturdier body to work with, they aren't in the same class as some of the more dangerous Pokégirl breeds._

_It's their Spores that make them dangerous._

_An AuPairSex's breasts slowly swell over time until they become so large, the AuPairSex can't even stand up anymore. In their Breeding Season, just at the end of summer, they will release the built up spores in their chest, letting them float in the wind, their breasts deflating back to normal. Most spores don't last long in the open air, fading quickly. Those that the spores do settle on become AuPairs. It's unknown if AuPairSexes can undergo parthenogenesis or become pregnant. All reports indicate that their only method of reproduction involves spore releasing. If a Tamer insists on keeping an AuPairSex in their harem, they must take her to a Pokégirl Center to undergo an injection to sterilize her. It's free, as the formula is very easy to make, and turns the spores into (relatively) harmless powders, such as Lust Dust, Bloom, and Buttsprout. However, it's a temporary injection, and the Tamer and their AuPairSex must go back every year for a renewal shot. If you don't do this (and are still human), you will be arrested for Reckless Endangerment and have your Pokégirls and Tamer's license stripped from you permanently._

_It is unknown if thresholding into an AuPairSex is even possible._

_Side Note: Several complaints about the low bounty for killing an AuPairSex have been made. The reason for a low bounty is that killing AuPairSexes is no great feat. They are relatively harmless aside from their Spores, and researchers need them alive to study more efficient antidotes to the Spores._

"How come you have her?" Lassie asked.

Erika´s smile vanished and she looked down at the floor. "She was one of my maids… before she got affected by another AuPairSex´s spores," she told. "I kept her at my home, and she happily continued working as if nothing had happened."

"So you told her about her previous life?" Cristian assumed.

"Yes." The gym leader looked up at him. "One day, she evolved, and everyone around her became terrified. And thus, this chamber was made in order to give her a home where she could be at peace."

The tailed Tamer looked at the two Plant-types behind the glass wall, the two of them exhausted from their Taming session. "Sometimes, this world can be a cruel bitch…" he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 46._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 42._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 39._

* * *

><p>(The lock breaks and dopliss breaks out)<p>

dopliss: Finally! The coldness in there and out here scrambles my writing capabilities.

(A strange penguin with wooden legs approach dopliss)

dopliss: Hey… you´re a Prinny, right?

The penguin: Indeed I am, dood!

dopliss: What´re you doing here?

Prinny: I called my boss coldhearted, and then I was kicked hereto. Demon lords just have no humor, dood.

dopliss: Whatever. Let´s just get outta here. My butt´s starting to freeze…


	43. Chapter 43 Moving at the Speed of Sound

**(dopliss and Prinny sits on the ice with blueprints in their hands and flippers)**

**dopliss: Okay, so that´s the plan.**

**Prinny: Now all we need is a way back to your place, dood.**

**dopliss: I´m sure we´ll find something out during the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There are three things I don´t own in this story: Pokémon, Pokégirls, and the Prinny.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Tuesday.<em>

"So, feeling any worse than from last week?" Kira asked Lassie.

The tailed Tamer and his harem, every member currently outside of their Pokéballs, were walking through the woods. It has been half an hour since they left Celadon City. "I don´t really know," the Growltit shrugged. "The nausea´s not any worse and I think I´m feeling slightly heavier… but other than that, nothing´s changed."

The Panthress looked down at the canine´s stomach. "Not feeling anything kicking in there, either?" she asked.

"Nope. Not a single kick."

Catherine joined the conversation by stating, "Looks like the only signs of you being pregnant are your constant puking and your growing belly."

Lassie blushed and looked down at herself. "H-Hey!" she protested. "I don´t puke _all _the time… and I´m not _that _fat yet…"

The fast feline giggled merrily. "It´ll come in time."

Christian then stopped walking, and his harem followed suit. They now stood in front of a sleeping Snorlass, the overly obese Pokégirl having a cartoonish snore bubble that grew and shrank in rhythm with her breath. "So, we meet again, fatso," he said in a strangely serious tone.

Smiling smugly, the Cheetit whispered to her canine harem-sister, "In your last days of pregnancy, you´ll look like that."

Lassie´s response to the teasing feline was to give her the middle finger while growling threateningly.

"Okay, girls," Christian said, taking out the Pokéflute from his backpack. "I don´t wanna waste time fighting this tub of lard, so I suggest we take cover."

When the tailed Tamer pushed the lone button on the musical device, both he and his girls hid in some bushes and behind some trees. The small melody emitting from the flute managed to successfully wake up the obese feral. It sat up, yawned, rubbed its tired eyes, and then stood up and walked away, the ground almost shaking from its weight.

"Okay, then," Christian said once the feral was out of earshot, stretching his arms. "Who´s up for some running?"

"Me! Me!" Catherine said ecstatically, raising a hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I prefer flying?" Blaze stated, spreading her wings.

"A little exercise does sound good," Silvia said, stretching her legs, Kimmy doing the same.

"Aww… do we _have_ to?" Julia and Kira complained.

Laughing a little, the tailed Tamer replied, "It´s an order."

* * *

><p><em>14:32.<em>

A while later, the harem and the Tamer were walking through the forest, most of them a little tired from running. Christian was reading the map as he walked. "Oh, c´mon, guys," Catherine said cheerfully, "it wasn´t _that _hard for you!"

"Easy for you to say," Flora replied. "Your breed is infamous for being full of exercise freaks."

"I agree," Lassie nodded. "Why don´t you find someone else to run with?"

"Aw~, you´re so boring~!" the Cheetit pouted.

Julia walked up to Christian. "So, Master, how long do we have to go this time?" she asked, already hating the answer.

"Well, Fuchsia is far south, for one thing," he replied. "And if what this map´s telling me is true, then it´s also a city in the mountains."

The Tigress sighed tiredly. "So you´re saying not only do we have to walk, but also climb?" she assumed.

"Yup," he nodded. "Well, the climbing part shouldn´t be too difficult, since we have Blaze, so all that´s left now is thirty days of walking."

The harem Alpha was silenced by shock, and after twenty seconds, she shouted, "THIRTY DAYS?" Not only was she loud enough for the other harem members to hear, but a few flocks of birds took off from the trees where they nested. "We have to walk for a whole fucking MONTH?"

Christian was not at all surprised by her sudden outburst of anger. "Give or take our pace and random events that might happen," he added in a stoic tone, not even turning to look at her. "Now then, I think the fastest route is if we head in this direction until we reach a small town, then we´ll head towards something called 'Racing Road', and then we should—"

He was interrupted when he suddenly felt something push his back, knocking him off his feet. "Okay, who pushed me?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he got back up and turned to face his harem.

All of the girls held their hands up in front of them. "I might be pissed about our long journey, but I didn't push you!" Julia quickly stated.

Before he knew any better, Christian was pushed on the back again, knocking him down again. When he heard someone snicker, he looked around with narrowed eyes. "Alright, joke´s over!" he called. "Show yourself!"

Silvia narrowed her eyes, and when she saw a blur move from the bushes, she immediately tackled whatever that was pushing her master, sending the perpetrator on the ground. "Looks like we´ve found our little prankster," she stated.

The rest of the harem and the tailed Tamer looked and saw a feral Pokégirl. It was about 5'5" tall, had a pretty athletic physique, a B-cup, green eyes, electric-blue fur and short, spiky hair, a small, thin tail, a pair of triangular ears on top of her head… and finally, a strange oval covered her back, and five lines went from the oval to the Pokégirl´s hands, feet, and head.

Christian, as usual, scanned the new breed.

_**SONICA, the Speedy Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (hedgehog)_

_**Element**__: Electric_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Role**__: Messengers, athletes, generators_

_**Libido**__: High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Lightning Punch, Lighting Kick, Pleasure Spark, Rapid Stroke, Static Barrier, Mach Punch, Blur, Quickturn, Quick Attack, Extremespeed, Agility, Buzzsaw_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Flexibility, Precognition, Super State_

_**Evolves**__: Dash (Prolonged 'Super State' + Mana Crystal), Jurumi (Fire Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_When people think fast, they think the quick and nimble Longfly, the rare and illusive Cheetits, the mighty and majestic Rapidtaur, or this girl, the fast and agile Sonica. During the Revenge War, the Sonica were rarely seen on the battlefield, and if they were, it was glimpses when she would put a soldier out of commission before continuing on her missions as a messenger between armies with her ability to cover a lot of ground. When they were rediscovered in 63 AS, the scientist who studied them and named them was a Dr. Nick Eggrobut. As he was studying them, he noticed similarities between this breed and an archaic character that went by the name Sonic the Hedgehog. He surmised that Sukebe had drawn inspiration from Sonic and decided to name them Sonica._

_Appearance-wise, the average Sonica is about 4'6" to 5'5" in height, with a body that could be considered a blend of a runner's body and a gymnast's body. The average range for breast size seems to be a low B to a low C. They have very small, thin tails above their buttocks and pair of small hedgehog ears on the top of their heads. Fur and hair colors vary, though the most common has been found to be electric blue; the same can go for eye colors, except the common color being green. Their high flexibility and the agility partly comes from their skeletal structure, which is similar to that of a human's, but with the bottom-most pair of ribs being smaller in size. This small adjustment allows them better flexibility in the abdominal muscles, added to the fact they also exhibit traits of one who is double-jointed. Most Sonica share two key details about themselves, the first being no matter if they are feral or not: Sonica have spiky hair. Granted, on the feralborns, the hair is shorter because of the fur covering their body. Thresholders usually have long hair that goes down to their butt. The second key detail about all Sonica is the colored oval on their backs that go down to their small tails and all the way up to their shoulder blades. From the oval, there are fives lines: two lines go down to the heels of the feet, two more travel along the arm until they end in the palm, and the last one travels up their neck into the roots of their hair._

_The oval functions as their electricity storage and the lines are used for electrical energy to travel along her body. The energy is an important part of the Sonica, as it's used to super-charge her body's muscles and nerves, enhancing her leg muscles so she can manage to run the speeds she does (the estimated highest speed being about 270 mph/435 km/h) and jumpstarting her nervous system so messages get to the brain faster, granting her with lightning quick reflexes and high agility. Even then she has limits to what she is capable of doing, though. However, during a time of great duress, the Sonica can remove the limits on herself and increase her speed, but this power could come at a grave price. She could possibly short circuit her nerves and destroy her muscles to the point of paralysis or even death in some cases. To counteract this, it is best if Sonica train in their speed and control of the amount of electricity flowing through their body._

_All Sonica love to exercise. Especially aerobic exercise. This may be due to the highly efficient cardiovascular system they have. It does not matter what kind of aerobic exercise it is, but most Sonica seem to enjoy tumbling, and there is a rare few who take up swimming to counteract the hydrophobia that seems inherent in the breed. A key personality trait in all Sonica is the pride in their speed, along with what some might call a cocky attitude. This attitude, however, does not mean they are egotistical, and when they lose against other fast Pokégirls, they will be somewhat bitter, but will cordial to the winning Pokégirl. They have a few other quirks as well, one of them being the fact that they eat a lot; granted, the food is needed to keep their energy stores up. The other quirk is that all Sonica like having a ring(s) of some sort – gold rings seem to be a favorite and make a wonderful gift. Other than those few quirks, personality ranges from Sonica to Sonica._

_In a harem, the love for exercise is pushed on the harem. This trait alone makes them wonderful for them to be light trainers for the girls in their Tamer's harem – nothing too strenuous, just enough to keep healthy. In fact, a Tamer who enjoys the same level of exercise they do will find themselves with a very loyal Pokégirl. Because of this trait alone, they make good Betas and decent Alphas for most harems; it varies, truthfully, depending on her personality. It is recommended for Tamer's with a Sonica they buy specialty athletic shoes for the girl, as otherwise they can easily wear out pair after pair of shoes. When it comes to Taming, Sonica are the complete opposite: instead of enjoying a fast and quick Taming, she enjoys a slower and more sensual style of Taming. They can do positions that require flexibility, but most Sonica do not enjoy these positions. A good Tamer can easily rile a Sonica up for a Taming by simply giving her a foot and leg massage._

_Battles with Sonica are fast-paced endeavors, and if they go in the Sonica's favor, they will end just as quickly as they began, Sonica simply using their speed and their slight precognition abilities to sense where the opponent Pokégirl is going to be or what she will be doing next. This ability, combined with her agility to shift her body to a different direction or jump, make her dangerous to fight in a wide area. A move idea that is special to the Sonica and her evolved forms is Buzzsaw. Using their high speeds, they curl into a ball and charge their hair with electricity, thus becoming a quick-moving ball of electricity. In some instances, when a Sonica jumps in this rolled-up position, she can home into opponents as well. As said beforehand, when stressed, they can release their limits and they gain a great amount of speed and reflexes, the lines of their skin glowing brightly in a lighter hue of their original coloration. In this state, a Sonica can gain twice their speed (an estimated 540 mph/870 km/h), but it horribly stresses their body, and as said before, can cause death or permanently paralyze the Pokégirl as her nerve endings are burned out. For most, the state can be held for a rough four minutes, though there are some that manage to hold it for longer._

_The feral state and behavior of Sonica is different from other Pokégirl breeds, mainly because the conflicting beliefs that Sonica share. For a Sonica that was born feral or went feral, they described being feral as sort of like being the wind, embodying freedom. But while they said this, at the same time, they also said despite losing that freedom, they would not trade it in for the intelligence they gain when they are Tamed Pokégirls. Another great way to get loyalty from a Sonica is to simply let her run free of any obligations for a while. Thresholding into Sonica is not entirely common, but it is not completely rare. The signs of a girl thresholding are her hair getting spikier and faint outlines of lines and an oval on her back. The most painful changes can be caused by the bottom pair of the ribs shrinking._

_**Buzzsaw**__ (ATK 60 - EFT): A move exclusive to the Sonica and their evolutions. After gaining a decent amount of speed, they roll into a tight ball, using their stored electricity to make their hair stand on end and be used as focal points for discharging. Has a 20%-30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. In the case of the Jurumi, they are coated in flames and have the same 20-30% chance of inflicting a burn._

The hedgehog-girl got back up and stuck her tongue out at Silvia. "Sonica, Sonica!" she said in a miffed tone.

"Push my master, will you?" the Warcat growled, baring her teeth. "Good thing your lowest ribs are shorter than normal, ´cause that means more room for my fists in your gut."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Christian asked. "I mean, she´s pretty fast."

The muscular feline cracked her knuckles. "I think I can handle her."

Silvia leaped towards the feral, but she easily managed to get out of the way. And even when the feline tried again and again, the hedgehog-girl would just move out of the way, each time striking a pose, which only agitated the feline. The twentieth time she leapt at her opponent, not only did Silvia miss, but the Sonica fought back with a statically-charged kick to her chin, courtesy of her Lightning Kick attack.

Silvia recovered and attempted a Slash attack, but the Sonica acted first by stunning the Warcat with a Quick Attack, then punching her in the gut with a strong Mach Punch, and finally delivering an uppercut to her chin by using her Lightning Punch. While her opponent recovered from the heavy blows and the powerful electric shock, the hedgehog-girl looked around and spotted some loose vines hanging from a tree. She quickly ran over to the tree, grabbed some of the vines, used Extremespeed to quickly run over to the muscular feline and punch her in the jaw, and then she hogtied her opponent and threw her on the ground.

"You little…!" Silvia growled. "Only my master may tie me up like this! When I get free, you´re SO dead!"

The feral simply ignored her opponent and hovered above her, her feet planted to the Warcat´s left and right side of her head. And then, catching everyone off guard, the Sonica let out a relaxing sigh… and let a certain yellow liquid flow out of her vagina and onto the feline´s face. Silvia sputtered and swore like a sailor as she tried to roll out of the beam of urine, but to no avail.

Christian and the rest of his harem stared wide-eyed at the scene, some disgusted, others flustered, and a small amount of them stifling giggles as hard as they could. "Okay, I´ve had enough," Christian finally said. "Cathy, would you kindly…?"

Catherine recovered from the shock of the scene and nodded. Using her Hyper Quick Attack, it took her one second to run over to the Sonica (who was done peeing, mind you) and punched her hard, sending her flying into a tree trunk. The feral quickly got up and hissed at her opponent, who hissed back. The two then ran towards each other, the hedgehog-girl´s right fist reeled back and sparking with electricity and the Cheetit´s tail glowing. The moment they were close enough to each other to strike, Catherine made a backwards somersault, not only to dodge the Lightning Punch, but also to strike her opponent in the chin with her tail, which felt like getting hit by an iron pipe to the Sonica.

The hedgehog-girl recovered and rubbed her chin. When she saw the Cheetit come running towards her, she held out her hands and made a Static Barrier. The fast feline, not giving up so easily, used Pneumatic Drill and leapt at the barrier whilst spinning rapidly. Each second of her barrier getting 'drilled' tired the Sonica. And then, when Catherine thought the barrier to be running out of energy, she leapt up into the air, her right leg began glowing, and then she sent a flying kick into the barrier, her Hyper Kick shattering it. Not giving her opponent a chance to recover, the fast feline made her right fist glow, and then she delivered a strong Iron Punch to the Sonica´s face, sending her tumbling across the ground for several feet.

"You know, for a breed as fast as mine, you´re pretty slow!" Catherine taunted.

Even though she was feral, the Sonica clearly understood the insult to her speed. Teeth gritting in rage, she curled into a small ball, began rotating like a hamster wheel with electric sparks bursting from her body, and then she zoomed towards her opponent.

"Catherine, DODGE!" Christian shouted.

On her master´s order, the Cheetit leapt out of the way. And it was a good thing that she did, because her opponent rolled past her and into a tree, the sparks and her spiky hair actually managing to _cut_ _right through it_! "Holy…!" Catherine gasped. "Good thing you warned me, Master!"

The Sonica stood back up and ran towards her opponent to deliver another Lightning Punch to her face, but the fast feline leapt backwards to dodge. Figuring that it was time to end the fight, Catherine began running in circles around her opponent at a fast pace… and as a result, created a miniature tornado that surrounded the feral! The hedgehog-girl looked around frantically, trying her hardest to locate her opponent and strike. However, as time went, the Tornado Run attack slowly used up all the air in the small vacuum it had created, and the Sonica began gasping for air. The feral tried her hardest to breathe, but the vacuum had used up too much air, and she passed out of asphyxiation as a result.

Catherine stopped running, and when the powerful wind from the tornado had seized, Christian threw a Great Ball at the unconscious feral. The ´ball shook a few times, but in the end it clicked and gave its capture chime.

The Cheetit walked over to her bound harem-sister and cut the vines with her claws. "Thanks," Silvia said once she was free and on her feet.

The fast feline took a sniff and then backed away from the Warcat. "No offence, but… you stink of porcupine piss," she said, pinching her nose with two fingers.

The muscular feline growled, clenched her fists and looked at her master. "Release that bitch so I can rip her a new asshole!" she hissed.

Christian picked up the ´ball and lopped it in his hand. "I don´t know…" he replied. "Maybe we should keep her."

"_What?_" Silvia gasped. She then walked over to her master. "Master, I know you´re really kind and have a forgiving soul, and you´re also really eager to help a Pokégirl in need…" She grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. "…but please, please, PLEASE don´t tell me you´re actually planning on _keeping _that filthy whore!"

Christian laughed and pushed her hands off of him. "Relax… I think we should keep her because she showed great skill in fighting. And who knows? Maybe you´ll end up liking her when she´s Tamed." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But if you feel you can´t stand her at all, then we´ll figure something out." He then hugged her…

…only to immediately push her away. "But, for the moment, you need a bath. A very thorough bath."

As Silvia crossed her arms and pouted, the others laughed while holding their noses.

* * *

><p><em>22:38.<em>

Having washed his Warcat and made camp for the night, Christian and Kimmy sat in the tent, Lassie sleeping in one of the sleeping bags next to them. He held up the occupied Great Ball and asked, "So, think we should Tame her?"

"It´s your job as a Tamer," the Amachoke shrugged, flexing her muscular arms. "And besides, I can easily restrain her while you arouse her."

Once the two of them were naked, Christian released the feral near Kimmy. Before the Sonica had any idea of her surroundings, the Amachoke caught her in a strong bear hug from behind, restraining her arms. As the Electric-type began kicking and shouting her breed´s name, the tailed Tamer moved between her legs and began caressing them. As his hands and fingers slowly moved along the shins and calves, the Sonica slowly relaxed and let out a few moans.

The Fighting-type then whispered into her new harem-sister´s ear, "Behave and we will make you feel good." She then gave the ear a lick, causing it to flicker.

He then moved his hands up her furry legs and spread her vagina open. He then gave it a lick from bottom to top, causing the Sonica to squirm in pleasure, before inserting his tongue in her and let it lick the insides for five seconds. He then moved his head backwards and aligned his penis with her pussy. As he slowly entered the feral, she squirmed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, the latter of which soothed by Kimmy moving her hands to fondle the Sonica´s breasts.

As he repeatedly thrust into her and kissed her deeply, the Amachoke decided to use her new harem-sister´s tail to her advantage. Just like she and the rest of the harem had done before with her master´s tail, she slid it into her cunt and used it as an organic sex toy. While it was not quite as big as her master´s, the tail still pleasured her. As the cavalcade of pleasure went on, it reached its end, and the three of them moaned out in orgasm.

All finished with their Taming session, the three of them crawled into the vacant sleeping bag and cuddled. "I hope you´ll enjoy your time with us," Christian whispered into the Sonica´s ear.

"So…ni…ca…" the hedgehog-girl muttered as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 46._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 43._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 39._

_Unnamed (Sonica) level 36._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Okay, I got nothing… You?<p>

(Prinny reaches into its bag and pulls out a bus stop sign)

(A moment later, a school bus with a face on its hood comes flying in out of nowhere)

The bus driver: Seatbelts, everyone!

Prinny: Prepare yourself for a trip, dood!

dopliss: What kind of trip?


	44. Chapter 44 Nothing special happens

**(dopliss and Prinny sit in the flying school bus)**

**dopliss: (bored) How much longer till we´re back home?**

**Prinny: After this chapter, dood.**

**Disclaimer: Don´t have, don´t own, yadda-yadda…**

* * *

><p><em>11:38, Wednesday.<em>

Christian and his harem sat on the forest floor, eating breakfast. Silvia was still very upset about what her newest harem-sister had done to her, and her sour expression showed that to her companions.

"Oh, come on, Silvia," Christian sighed. "Haven´t you heard about the expression 'forgive and forget'?"

The Warcat growled and crossed her arms. "She´s pretty hard to forgive when she´s not apologizing," he retorted.

As a blue blur zoomed past them, Julia stated, "She´s still feral, mind you."

The muscular feline spat to the side. "Yeah, but she still sounds like she´s teasing me about it."

The blur zoomed past them again, this time heading the other way. "Anyway, you think Amy´s hungry?" the tailed Tamer asked.

Flora shrugged. "She must be… especially when you´ve let her run around on her own," she replied.

He smiled at her. "I don´t wanna keep someone from doing what they love to do the most." He then took a fish and reached it out to where the Sonica had run past them. "Hey, Amy, do you want some…" Before he could finish his sentence, the blue blur zoomed past them again. "…food?"

Catherine stood up and took the fish. "I´ll catch up with her," she said and dashed off.

The Cheetit caught up to her hedgehog harem-sister while she was turning around and ran alongside her. Amy glanced at the fast feline through the corner of her eye. "Sonica?" she asked in a challenging tone.

Catherine sighed. "No, I don´t wanna race you," she answered and held the fish in front of the Sonica´s face. "Hungry?"

The hedgehog-girl sniffed at the fish, then took it and began eating it. "Sonica!" she said happily.

The Cheetit saw that they were approaching the rest of the group. "Let´s stop here," she suggested. "You probably need to rest your feet, anyway."

Amy gave a 'thumbs-up' and the two of them stopped to rejoin their fellow companions.

* * *

><p><em>15:32.<em>

The tailed Tamer and his harem have arrived at a small town and have already acquired a room at the Pokécenter. Each of the harem members were resting. "Okay, girls," Christian said. "I think it´s time we start training again."

"Actually, Master," Julia started, "the others and I have thought of something. Maybe, since we´re halfway through the gym battles, we should celebrate by doing something special."

The tailed Tamer scratched his left ear. "You think?" he asked, receiving a nod from the entire harem in response. "Well, okay then. Any suggestions on what to do today?"

"We´ll figure out something to do for ourselves," Kira stated. "And as for you…"

"We think it would be fair for you to get a free pass," Silvia continued.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Free pass?" he repeated.

"Yes," the Tigress nodded, "an opportunity to Tame with someone not in your harem."

He crossed his arms. "But, I don´t want to have sex with someone else," he protested.

After a round of "Aw~"s from the girls, Catherine said, "Don´t you worry about feeling like cheating on us. This is A-okay with us, so go have fun."

The harem Alpha looked at the other girls. "You all agree, right?" she asked.

Some of the girls nodded, others gave 'thumbs-ups', and a few shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure."

Christian shrugged. "Well, okay, if you say so," he said and walked out of the room. "I´ll be back at dinnertime." And with that, he closed the door and left.

"Now then," Kimmy started, looking around at the others, "what´re we gonna do until then?"

"How about another round of Strip Poker?" Catalina suggested with a victorious smirk on her lips.

"No!" Blaze answered angrily. "We´re gonna do something that´s fair to all of us."

Julia then coughed to gain the others´ attentions. She then showed three things to them: a pile of ropes, a lot of adult toys, and a hungry look in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>15:46, downtown.<em>

Christian was currently waiting in a line to enter a huge building that had a neon sign that read, "Chuck´s Fuck and Suck. Come on in to experience big butts and boobies, heavily hot hoes, and super sexy shielas!"

Obviously, it was a very fancy whorehouse.

_I guess this place is the cause of why this town is so small, _Christian assumed.

As time passed, the line moved forward. When it finally was his turn, Christian thought that he could just enter the building, but a bouncer held him back. "You can´t come in here," he said.

"And that is because?" Christian asked.

The bouncer crossed his arms. "First of all, you need to be a Tamer," he said.

Christian showed his Pokédex. "Done. Can I get in now?"

"No." The bouncer held up two of his fingers on his right hand. "Second, you need to be sixteen or older."

The tailed Tamer crossed his arms. "I´m fifteen. Can´t you cut me some slack?"

The bouncer shook his head. "No. And even if I could, you would contradict the third rule: only humans may enter."

A vein bulged on Christian´s forehead. "I _am _human," he growled.

The bouncer looked at him with a stoic expression. "Those attributes you have say otherwise," he pointed out. "If fact, you look more like a Pokégirl to me."

Christian looked at the man with an irritated frown on his face. "What do you want me to do, drop my pants and show what I have?"

"Maybe when you´re inside."

Both the tailed Tamer and the bouncer turned to where the new voice came from and saw a Pokégirl standing in the doorway. She looked like a Bunnygirl, except that she had black ears and tail, and her black fur was thick around the torso, making it look like she wore a black swimsuit. Other than that, she wore a pair of handmade paper cuffs.

"Let him inside, Robert," she said to the bouncer. "I´ll give the kid special permission."

"Yes, Boss," the bouncer nodded and stepped aside, letting the tailed Tamer inside.

"Sorry about that," the Pokégirl apologized to the tailed Tamer as they walked further into the whorehouse. "Our bouncers have a few… racial prejudices."

"Nah… I´m used to that," Christian shrugged as he scanned the Pokégirl.

_**PLAYBUNNY, the Harem Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human Animorph (rabbit)_

_**Element:**__ Normal_

_**Frequency:**__ Very Rare_

_**Diet:**__ Vegetarian_

_**Role:**__ Harem Master's aide_

_**Libido:**__ Extreme (special)_

_**Strong Vs.:**__ Ghost, sex combat, other bunnies_

_**Weak Vs.:**__ Fighting, physical combat_

_**Attacks:**__ Tackle, Kick, Leap, Go Down, Snuggle, Puff-Puff, Sexy Hug, Cheer, Sing_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Speed x2, Enhanced Hearing (x4), Youthfulness (early twenties), Luck Factor, Empathy_

_**Disadvantages:**__ Special Taming requirements, __**illegal unless kept by a licensed Harem Master**_

_**Evolves:**__ Mini-Top (excessive abuse, violence)_

_**Evolves From:**__ Bunnygirl (successfully entrusted with Pokégirls + orgasm)_

_Who in their right mind would entrust a Bunnygirl with other Pokégirls? A better question might be why? And yet, sometimes even a ditzy Bunnygirl rises to the challenge of helping her master maintain his harem, or even add to it. A Bunnygirl who gets a good Taming and a great orgasm while still basking in pride at her accomplishment can evolve... into a Pokégirl no single Tamer could ever manage on his own. This is the Playbunny._

_A Playbunny's ears and tail turn black, and she grows short fur over her breasts and pubis that give her the appearance of wearing a black strapless swimsuit. As a result of never truly being 'naked', most Playbunnies do not wear clothing, though they are often seen with handmade paper accessories, such as handcuffs. Otherwise, they are indistinguishable from other bunny-type Pokégirls._

_Playbunnies get along a little too well with their harem-sisters, and will start orgies at the drop of a hat (and in some cases have dropped the hats themselves as an excuse). Any time, any place. However, they have an extraordinary amount of empathy and competence in managing a harem, scheduling Tamings, and coaching their harem-sisters into otherwise unheard-of feats, making them good Alpha and Beta material for the Harem Masters that can keep up with their Taming needs. They tend to balk a little at the more aggressively dominating breeds, but some have been coaxed into experimenting with BDSM sex and found it enjoyable._

_In physical combat, a Playbunny is best kept in a support role, especially since intense violence can still trigger the dreaded evolution into a Mini-Top. Her empathy serves her well here, allowing her to judge just what Cheer her harem-sisters need to hear. However, she truly shines at sex combat, combining high libido and high pleasure thresholds with a good variety of sex attacks and the empathy to determine at a glance what approach will work best with a given opponent._

_**A Playbunny has special requirements for Taming and can only be kept by a licensed Harem Master, on pain of confiscation and a fine. Tamers are encouraged to report unlicensed owners of Playbunnies and will receive a reward for doing so.**__**[[Classified:**__ A Playbunny's incredible libido has one saving grace: she can Tame and be Tamed by her harem-sisters, nearly as well as if her master himself was doing it! This only works if both participants have at least an Alpha bond with the Playbunny's master, and not at all on ferals or Pokégirls belonging to other Tamers, but even this degree of independence is seen as a curse by representatives of the more anti-Pokégirl leagues, many of whom draw bitter comparisons to... you know.__**]]**_

_Feral Playbunnies seek out and harass everything they can for sex, which often leads to a messy end after encountering and seducing a predatory Pokégirl._

_The best-known case of threshold directly into a Playbunny was a girl in a supposedly pure-human household, who even as a human had several Pokégirl pets and Tamed them often. After thresholding and seducing her former family, servants, and pets into a massive orgy, she turned herself and her pets in at a Pokégirl Center._

"So, your master´s a Harem Master?" Christian asked.

"Retired Harem Master," the Playbunny corrected. "He´s settled down and now runs this place, with me as co-owner." She then took his hand and dragged him off to another part of the building. "This place is full of areas – or 'zones', as we call them – where different kinds of Pokégirls are positioned and ready to please the customers."

After a little while of walking, they arrived at a door with several leaves around it. "This is the jungle zone," the Playbunny explained.

"So, Plant-types who work here are in there?" Christian assumed.

"Close, but no," the rabbit said. "It´s a place full of Pokégirls based on pre-Sukebe jungle cats. The slogan for this zone is 'Be a hunter, but don´t be hunted'." She then took out a small machine used for payment through Pokédexes. "That´ll be 3,000 SLC, please."

The tailed Tamer paid and entered the jungle zone. Inside, the place truly lived up to its name, with big trees everywhere, bushes and other plants littering the grassy floor, and a humid temperature.

At some point while he was walking through the jungle, he heard a rustling in the bushes, causing him to immediately stop. He looked around and spotted a pair of golden eyes in a bush. After that, he just stood there, silently staring at the eyes in the bush.

Finally, after minutes have passed, he said, "I know you won´t hurt me, co come on out."

"Aw~, you´re boring…" the Pokégirl in the bush said as she stepped out of the bush and revealed herself to him. "It´s always so fun to chase people who run away…"

The Pokégirl was feline in appearance, with bright orange fur and hair, and a very well-curvaceous figure with attributes in the perfect size fitting for her. Christian scanned her.

_**HELLCAT, the Fiendish Feline Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human to Very Near Human (Feline)_

_**Element**__: Fire/Ghost (Infernal)_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat_

_**Role**__: Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Frontline fighter_

_**Libido**__: Average, Shifts to High following a victory_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials_

_**Attacks**__: Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Warm Embrace, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Purr Vibrations, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Sex Attack 1, 2, and 3, Evil Charm, Devour_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3)_

_**Weaknesses**__: Water deals maximum damage, need fire to recharge every week._

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Youma (Cat E-Medal (Magic/Fire-type Youma only) or Cat E-Medal and Fire Stone (all Youma except for Magic/Fire-types))_

_Discovered almost a decade after the discovery of E-Medals, the Hellcat is evolved from a Youma. Originally thought to only come from Magic/Fire-type Youma when a Cat E-Medal was applied, studies proved that if a Fire Stone and Cat E-Medal were applied simultaneously, then this evolution could come from any Youma type._

_Physically, Hellcats can vary as much as their pre-evolved form, ranging in looks from a pure feline Animorph to almost indistinguishable from a regular human. In general, their hair/fur color varies from reds and oranges to solid white, and flows as if it was fire itself. Eye colors lie in the range of normal feline eye colors: greens, yellows, or rarely reds and blues. There has even been one recorded event of a Hellcat who looked remarkably like a white Lioness._

_One thing that the Hellcat is good at is cleaning up a battlefield, and reports of Firecats that would eat corpses during the Revenge War are now being looked at again for fear that these were Hellcats. Hellcats generally torch bodies before consuming them, preferring the taste of charred meat above anything else. Even when Tamed, they tend to see things in two lights, those that can be played with or those that can be preyed upon. Even when only Alpha bonded, their Tamer falls under the playing category, and she seeks any opportunity to get her 'mate' in bed. Oddly enough, they are considered one of the more 'prudish' Infernals, and while they may flirt, refuse to perform in public among other things (which vary from Hellcat to Hellcat). One particular Hellcat almost seemed Celestial in her obvious embarrassment of any sexual talk outside of the bedroom._

_Regardless of how harmless they seem to those they've bonded to, they are considered a danger to those they see as prey. Many humans and Pokégirls alike have been treated to the phrase "And I shouldn't eat you why?" It is not recommended for any Tamer to have a Hellcat in a harem with any mouse or bird-type unless they are far stronger than the Hellcat. Otherwise, documented cases have shown that the Tamer will wake up one day with one less Pokégirl and a well-fed Hellcat. It is mainly this philosophy of 'meat is meat', in addition to her opinion that good and evil are relative, that put this Pokégirl solidly in the Infernal realm. When asked if they are evil, most Hellcats will state that good and evil are propaganda put forth by Celestials so they can secretly rule the world. It seems that they not only state this, but truly believe this to be the case, fighting against Celestial-backed agendas with the claim that they are 'freeing the masses'. If innocent people have to die or get in the way, then they accept this so long as the greater good are 'freed'. They see true freedom as complete anarchy, and as such will only bother with laws if their Tamer tells them to._

_Hellcats, in addition to feeding, have a need to replenish their fire energy weekly with fire. Usually this is done by building a large bonfire that the Infernal steps into and can actually sleep in. It is speculated that because of this need to absorb fire energy, this breed cannot become the Charred template, and this has mostly proven true in research studies. Another quark of a Hellcat is that they will not tolerate any dog-types, period. This usually leads to infighting, and unless the canine-type is stronger than the Hellcat, things progress until either the Hellcat is dead or feeds on the canine Pokégirl's corpse._

_Hellcats have varying preferences for Taming, almost always avoiding public Tamings in general, which means that though they have several sex attacks, it is next to never that they are seen on the sex battle circuits. Though they have the Ghost subtype, they are solid and cannot phase, and despite being a Fire-type, they are not too hot to need Taming with salves._

_The feral state of a Hellcat is marked by the Pokégirl dropping down to all fours, and many find their way to battle sites to devour the dead and dying. As such, feral Hellcats and Valkyries have something of a contention, since the Valkyries attempt to save what a Hellcat would eat. Otherwise, they only attack if they are hungry, and usually target bird and mouse Pokégirls. They are random, having no territory and no set traveling pattern, seeming to embody the Anarchy they claim when Tamed._

_**Scent Alteration **__- (EFT) (Ghost): This technique allows the Pokégirl to alter her scent in a manner that will throw off the senses of even the sharpest Pokégirl nose. It takes an entire 6 hours for the Pokégirl to alter her scent, and afterwards this move may be used again, effectively changing the Pokégirls scent to anything they have smelled at intervals of 6 hours for each scent change. It is not uncommon for this move to be used to mimic popular perfume brands in domestic girls._

"So," the Hellcat purred, "what´s a cute, young guy like you doing here?"

His eyes followed her as she circled around him, checking him out. "Well, my harem gave me a free pass, so—"

"Ah, yes, I see…" she interrupted as she stopped in front of him and moved closer. "You must have a very understanding harem if they let you go fuck someone else."

"Yeah…" He was barely able to say anything as her hands just fondled him all over his body. "So… are the two of us gonna…?"

She giggled and looked directly into his eyes. "Are we gonna Tame? Yes." She smiled a toothy grin, but it was more one of hunger than of pleasure. "But who said it´s only the two of us?"

Christian looked around, and then he saw the glowing eyes of several other Pokégirls. They slowly walked towards him and revealed themselves to be Tigresses and Cheetits. "Girls…" the Hellcat purred, "let´s take him to our 'den'."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 38._

_Kira (Panthress) level 46._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 41._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 34._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 43._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 38._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 34._

_Luna (Eva) level 33._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 35._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 39._

_Amy (Sonica) level 36._

* * *

><p>dopliss: You know, I didn´t really put a lot of thought into this chapter. It´s overall just a bunch of filler. It´s okay if you skip it.<p>

Prinny: …Maybe you should´ve said that at the beginning of the chapter, dood.


	45. Chapter 45 The sweet and the sour

**(The bus finally stops)**

**(dopliss and Prinny exits the bus)**

**dopliss: Damn, that took **_**forever**_**!**

**Prinny: Yeah, dood! It´s almost like we´ve been riding that thing for weeks.**

**dopliss: I know, right? How can a magical flying school bus take a few minutes and make them feel like weeks?**

**Disclaimer: In the past, I didn´t own anything; now, I don´t own anything, and in the future, I´ll still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>11:29, Thursday.<em>

Christian yawned as he stretched his limbs. "Alright, ladies," he started, "we´ve been on the move for quite a long time, so now we need to get back to training."

Everyone in the tailed Tamer´s harem was staring at him. "Not for something, Master," Julia reminded, "but we have someplace to go to."

He sighed, having expected a reply like that. "Look, it´ll take us an entire month to get to Fuchsia City, so we might as well get something out of it," he said, turning around to face his girls. "Who knows? Maybe, when we finally reach the town, we should teleport back to Celadon and walk to Fuchsia all over again."

The response he got from that suggestion was certainly not positive. Catherine and Amy sighed – the most positive response out of all of them – Julia, Kira, Silvia, Lassie and Catalina growled in displeasure, their eyes narrowed dangerously; Blaze´s tail flame was burning aggressively; Flora had all ten of her vines extended and raised up into the air, ready to strike; Lightning´s cheeks sparked with electricity, and Kimmy cracked her knuckles.

A few sweat-drops running down the back of his head, Christian laughed nervously and quickly said, "On second thought, maybe we should just stay there when we arrive…" He then noticed something – rather some_one_ – missing. "Hey, where´s Luna?"

Just then, the door leading out opened and the Eva in question walked in, a shopping bag in her left hand and her master´s Pokédex in her right. "Where´ve you been?" Kimmy asked.

"F-Finding some clothes for Amy," the squirrel-girl answered. "I-It was a little hard to look for the r-right shoes, but I f-found them."

The Sonica looked at the articles of clothing that were pulled out of the bag in confusion. "Sonica?" she asked, looking at her master.

"It´s clothes for you," Christian explained, pulling in his T-shirt with one hand and pointing at it with the other. "_Clothes_," he repeated slowly.

After a few minutes, Amy was now dressed in a red T-shirt that pronounced her breasts, black gym shorts, and red sneakers with a big white Velcro strap and a gold buckle. "Sonica!" she squealed, a wide grin on her lips.

Clasping his hands together, Christian announced, "Okay, time for training!"

* * *

><p><em>13:49.<em>

Luna sighed in exhaustion as she stood in the common showers that the Pokécenter had. Christian had altered the training methods so that the harem was split into three groups. Each of the groups was organized by their levels, so the four ones with the lowest levels were put in one group, and so on. And since Lassie was still carrying a child, or children, she was excused from training.

The Eva rubbed her sore body as she washed her fur. The four with the lowest levels were herself along with Flora, Lightning and Kimmy. And in that regard, to make the training seem 'fair', the two with elemental types trained with each other, leaving the big muscled Amachoke to spar with the squirrel-girl. And it certainly did not take a scientist to find out how that would end.

Her ears picked up the sound of someone´s feet walking on the wet floor, and Luna turned her head to look at her newest harem-sister. "Oh, h-hi…" she greeted, blushing as she tried to hide her bare attributes, which she did by turning her left side to the hedgehog-girl.

Amy, dripping wet with sweat, smiled and went over to use the shower next to the Eva. She shivered a little when the hot water splashed down on her head, but she soon relaxed and shampooed herself. She cast a look at her harem-sister and noticed how she was currently washing her hair, mane and arms. But what she was really paying attention to was how she was not washing her back. And with an idea in her head and a blush on her face, she soaped in her breasts and stomach, snuck up behind the squirrel-girl, and hugged her tightly from behind.

Luna´s internal alarm went off the moment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She tried to turn around, but something was clinging to her and restraining her from twisting her body, like a small branch stuck in the wheel of a bicycle. She managed to turn her head enough to see the smirking and blushing face of the Sonica.

"A-Amy?" she gasped in surprise. "W-W-What are you doing? P-Please let go of me!"

Amy ignored her harem-sister´s pleas and rubbed her body against the Eva´s back. Quiet moans escaped both of their lips, and it was not long before Luna´s body caved in to the growing desire. The hedgehog-girl, becoming more aroused, then rubbed her crotch against the other´s tail, getting a loud moan in response.

"No… don´t do that!" Luna protested weakly. "I´m very s-sensitive there…"

That statement only made Amy rub harder. Not only did it feel good for the squirrel-girl, but the fluffy tail tickled the hedgehog-girl´s inner thighs. As the two of them neared their breaking point, Amy threw Luna a curveball and forcibly turned her around to fully face her. And then, before the Eva could do anything, she was hugged tightly and kissed deeply by her current lover. She felt the Sonica´s blue-furred hands messing with her tail, and in response she fondled the speed demon´s breasts and gently rubbed her right knee against her wet vagina.

Amy broke the kiss and moaned loudly, the sound echoing along with the sound of running water. Within moments, both of them reached climax and came hard, their fluids running down their furry legs and down the drain. After a minute of panting from them both, Luna stated, "I… I think we´re c-clean enough."

* * *

><p><em>15:29, downtown.<em>

"So, what took ya so long in the showers?" Blaze asked Luna.

Christian and his harem were currently at an ice-cream shop. Each member was eating a different flavor of ice-cream, while Christian was eating a simple soft ice. The Eva´s cheeks turned the same shade as her strawberry-flavored ice-cream as she looked down at the table. "W-Well…" She cast a quick glance at Amy, who was eating blueberry ice-cream, before she came up with a solid lie. "Amy h-helped me wash my back."

"Wash your back?" Lightning asked, eyebrows rising in wonder, before she took another scoop of her banana-flavored treat.

"Y-Yeah…" Luna was not completely lying, just not mentioning what happened next. "I w-would have returned the favor, b-but she´s flexible enough to do that on her o-own."

Silvia smirked as she finished another mouthful of her chocolate ice-cream. "Are you sure that´s _all _that happened?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Y-Yes…" The Eva felt sweat of anxiety run down her forehead.

Julia and Kira – who ate raspberry and pistachio ice-cream, respectively – exchanged a knowing smirk. "You wanna tell them, or should I?" the latter asked.

Luna gulped, having a good idea on what was coming out of their mouths next.

Clasping her hands together, the Tigress closed her eyes and said in a high-pitched tone, "'No… don´t do that! I´m very s-sensitive there!'" followed by giggles.

The squirrel-girl covered her crimson-radiating face with both of her hands. "Y-You heard?" she asked meekly.

"Heard?" Kira repeated. "We _saw _you and Amy doing each other!"

Peeking through her fingers, Luna asked, "W-We?"

To answer her question, the feline members of the harem waved to her. "Damn, you moaned louder than yesterday," Catherine commented.

"And there we used toys on you," Silvia added.

The Eva, drowning in embarrassment, pulled the collar of her T-shirt over her face. "C-Can we talk about something else, please?" she asked, her voice dripping with hopefulness.

Kimmy swallowed her mouthful of raisin ice-cream and looked at the tailed Tamer. "So, Master, what did you spend yesterday with?" she asked.

Christian merely shrugged. "Got assaulted by a bunch of jungle cats in a jungle," he told.

"So…"

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Nothing out of normal," he finished.

"HEY!" the feline Pokégirls protested, offended.

A while later, the thirteen of them were done with their desserts. They were about to leave, but then a young man called to Christian, "Hey, you! How ´bout a battle?"

Christian looked at the challenger and shrugged. "Sure," he accepted. "Winner gets 1,000 SLC."

The Tamer looked at the tailed Tamer´s harem and smiled. "You sure got a lot of girls flocking ´round ya," he commented. "What say we make it a double battle?"

Christian smirked. For once, this was not a Tamer whose face he would want to punch in. "You´re on," he accepted again. He then turned around and said, "Since you two are so intimate, you´re gonna be the ones fighting, Luna and Amy."

Luna looked wide-eyed at her master and then at her fighting partner, who looked back at her. Gulping nervously, she stood up from her seat and stepped forward to battle. Amy took position and stretched her leg muscles, showing off her body in the process.

The challenging Tamer took out two Pokéballs and released the girls inside. The first one was a small feline Pokégirl with a fluffy tail. The most noticeable thing about her was her color scheme: her eyes were green and her hair and fur was part cherry-pink, part milky-white, and part chocolate-brown, making her look like a living ice-cream without a cone.

As per usual, Christian scanned her.

_**SUGAR KITTEN, the "Sugar Me" Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human _

_**Element**__: Normal/Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous, but greatly prefers sweet things_

_**Role**__: Pastry chefs, candy makers, baker's assistants_

_**Libido**__: Average _

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Magic _

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Mana Bolt, Teleport, Fruit Juice, Honey, Honey Syrup, *Manifest: Food, *Manifest: Food Weaponry_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Senses (x3), Instinctive cooking ability, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: Candy Catgirl (Normal) _

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Sugar Kittens were a surprise to a lot of people. Discovered in the early 100s, they were considered to be an unusual, if mostly harmless, new Pokégirl. Slender Pokégirls with vaguely feline features, they mostly resembled Kittens. When their magical ability and fondness for sweets were discovered, the breed was named Sugar Kitten. It's assumed that they are the creations or the children of the Esper Chandra, whose magical abilities were all food-related._

_Sugar Kittens are almost completely human in appearance, save for the fact that they have cat ears and furry tails. Their eyes are usually some shade of pink, white, gold, or brown, and their hair and fur is usually some shade of light-brown, pink, white, or a mix of all of the above. They are generally flat-chested, with B-cups being the largest known size for Sugar Kittens, and they are for the most part between four to five feet tall._

_Sugar Kittens have an unusual metabolism in that they actually need to intake a greater amount of sweets than other Pokégirls. Their sense of taste is not as intense as other Pokégirls', and is generally more focused on the 'sweet' area of the tongue, the other taste buds being duller. Their metabolism requires more sugar than most to function properly, although this need is offset by their ability to manifest food through their magic. Sugary foods also act as a moderate aphrodisiac for Sugar Kittens. They become much more affectionate and amorous, more willing to do whatever their Tamer wishes. Some Sugar Kittens have been known to try and start orgies within their harems, while those who can't find partners within a short amount of time will content themselves to masturbation._

_Feral Sugar Kittens tend to stay in small prides, usually ranging from two to five members, pilfering sweets from local towns. Their magical ability, limited as it is, fades when feral, making them more like normal Kittens in mannerisms, save for their obsession with finding sugary foods to eat. Without high doses of sugar, Sugar Kittens become very weak and slow-witted, losing the ability to focus on any task._

_Sugar Kittens have a strange genetic quirk in them in that Pokéballs affect them negatively. It gives them tremendous headaches and makes the normally cheerful and perky Pokégirl irritable. So much so that this will threaten any bond created between the Sugar Kitten and her Tamer. Fortunately, most Pokécenters will willingly trade in the Sugar Kitten's regular Pokéball for a Premier Ball, which has no such effect on them, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue._

_Sugar Kittens tend to become very passive after a good Taming. They become indifferent to all their surroundings unless it involves danger or another Taming. If they detect danger, they will come out of their languid, passive state faster than normal to react to it. If their Tamer wants more Taming, they will remain passive, but willingly accept what their master desires._

_Interestingly enough, Sugar Kittens can always differentiate between a random passerby who´s feeling angry from someone actively directing hostility. It's assumed that this is a sixth sense of some kind, but no conclusive evidence has been found one way or another._

_Sugar Kittens, quite frankly, smell nice. Their bodies smell like sweet candies, fruits, or pastries, and their pussy juices tastes like whatever sweet they had been eating most recently. Add into that their ability to use the Honey and Syrup techniques, plus Fruit Juice if they've eaten enough sweet fruit, and they tend to be targets of amorous feral Pokégirls a lot. Buzzbreasts, Annts, and Wasps in particular seem fond of them, Queens sending out drones to retrieve them for their own personal use._

_Sugar Kittens, being gentle, loving Pokégirls, are not really suited for combat. They are better suited for helping out bakers or makers of sweets. They can also learn the various tongue techniques, improving their viability for Sex league competition; however, they aren't as good at sex battling as other Pokégirls are. This is not to say that Sugar Kittens are helpless._

_They have only limited magical ability. They cannot cast spells and have limited energy projection and extremely short-distance teleportation ability. However, they can use their magic to manifest portions of food for themselves to eat, although only in small portions per manifestation. For example, Sugar Kittens can manifest only four cupcakes at a time, while their more evolved forms could manifest larger amounts of cupcakes. In addition, they can manifest small weapons made out of food, such as razor-sharp swords made of hard candy or edible handguns that fire gumballs. Due to their gentle nature, however, Sugar Kittens tend to run from combat more than partake in it. They usually will only fight if someone they care about is in danger or they can't see another way out._

_In addition, the food weapons are rather fragile. They can be recreated, but tend to break after a few uses. Also, it should be noted that these weapons tend to cause infections due to their nature, and thus wounds created by them should be treated more readily than they would otherwise require._

_Sugar Kittens are a relatively rare threshold result. However, it does occur – so far, all known cases have occurred in the former Switzerland area of the world._

_**Manifest: Food **__– (EFT): The Pokégirl magically manifests a portion of food. They can do this via summoning or simply willing the food into existence._

_**Manifest: Food Weapon **__– (EFT): The Pokégirl magically manifests a weapon made entirely out of an edible substance._

The other Pokégirl, at first, looked like a normal human woman with slightly-tanned skin and brown hair, but that quickly changed. With a crack of her knuckles, she initiated a transformation. She became bigger, muscles bulged on her upper body, brown fur grew all over her, claws sprung out from her hands and feet, her teeth turned into sharp fangs, and a pair of big canine ears and a bushy tail appeared on her. In short, she now looked like a werewolf!

And, of course, Christian rinsed and repeated with the scanning thing.

_**LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Metamorph (Canine/Lupine)_

_**Element**__: Normal/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore, with carnivore tendencies_

_**Role**__: Nighttime guardians, hunters_

_**Libido**__: Average, High on full moon nights_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, cat-types_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic, Magic_

_**Attacks**__: (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, minor regenerative capabilities._

_**Evolves**__: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Mynx (Moon Stone), Doggirl (Moon Stone)_

_One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes: the Passive (or normal) Mode and the Attack Mode._

_When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height, and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly-pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by domestic and threshold Lupina._

_When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscle mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver), and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode._

_Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement, dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not a submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from._

_However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines._

_That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles._

_Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity._

_When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill effects to an opponent Pokégirl._

_However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time (15 HP every 3 minutes), and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU._

_However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage than most attacks, and that will add up over time._

_Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which, understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer doggy-style the best._

_The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow._

The Sugar Kitten smirked and held out her hands. From out of nowhere, something akin to a wrecking ball with chain materialized in her hands. The only thing is that instead of a chain, it was licorice, and instead of a wrecking ball, it was a red piece of candy.

"Now that´s what I call a jawbreaker," Christian commented.

As soon as he said that, the other Tamer and the Pokégirls all glared at him, displeased looks on their faces.

"…Sorry…" the tailed Tamer apologized for his very bad pun, looking sad.

Now that that was settled, everyone returned their attention to the fight. Amy was the first to make a move by using Extremespeed on the Lupina, knocking her backwards. The Sugar Kitten swung her wrecking ball around and threw it towards her blue opponent, who dodged, grabbed the licorice, and sent a powerful surge of electricity through it, shocking the feline. Once the feline had recovered from the unexpected attack, Luna charged into her with a Quick Attack.

The sugary feline hissed and let her current weapon disappear into nothing, instead creating a couple of jelly daggers. The Sugar Kitten then charged at the Eva, swinging her blades like mad, but thanks to her higher amount of speed, Luna could avoid the slashes by a hair. The squirrel-girl jumped into the air, dodging two diagonal slashes while doing so, and kicked her opponent in the face.

Amy, meanwhile, was toying with her opponent. With her great speed and the difference in size, she could literally run circles around the lycanthropic Pokégirl. Annoyed with her opponent, the Lupina tried to sweep the Sonica´s legs from under her, but the hedgehog-girl just jumped over the limb and delivered a roundhouse Lightning Kick to the canine´s face.

The Sugar Kitten, having lost her temper, flung her weapons aside and charged a Mana Bolt in her right hand. Luna gulped, mainly because she knew that an attack like that could hurt her really badly. The attack was flung, but thanks to a freak accident, Amy came running across the Mana Bolt´s course, and the Lupina was following close behind. The sugary feline yelled out a warning, but her harem-sister had no time to react, and was therefore struck at point blank range by the attack.

The blast was powerful enough to knock the Lupina off her feet and towards Luna at a dangerous speed. The Eva braced herself, but then she felt her feet being swept off the ground and someone´s arms grabbing her body. She looked up and saw Amy, pleased with herself for having pulled her harem-sister out of harm´s way at the last second. She then ran towards the remaining opponent, threw the squirrel-girl at her – who punched her across the face on her flying path, knocking her out – and ran up to catch her again.

"T-Thanks…" Luna said, blushing as she was put down on her feet.

"Sonica!" Amy replied, giving a 'thumbs-up' and a smile.

The challenging Tamer recalled his two defeated Pokégirls and conceded defeat. "Well, I kinda asked for this," he sheepishly admitted as he walked up to his winning opponent. "I, uh… scanned your girls´ levels before I challenged you."

The tailed Tamer looked curiously at his defeated opponent, eyebrows raised and his tail twisting around. "What levels are your girls at?" he asked.

The Tamer scratched his head as he nervously chuckled. "They were in the twenties or so…"

Christian shrugged and gave a smile. "Hey, there´s always a next time," he said cheerfully, outstretching his right hand. "If we meet again, how about a rematch?"

The Tamer accepted the handshake and said, "You´re on!" And so, he turned around and left, heading for the Pokécenter.

Christian walked over to his two combatants and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Congratulations, you two!" he cheered. "You just won your first official battle."

"W-We did?" Luna asked, surprised.

"You did!" he replied, kissing both of them on their cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Eva) level 35._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Okay, now that we´re back, it´s time for some revenge!<p>

Prinny: You´ll have to do that on your own, dood. I´m gonna get fried for leaving the North Pole.

dopliss: (scratching his chin) I got an idea: I help you deal with your boss, and you help me get revenge.

Prinny: Deal, dood!


	46. Chapter 46 Sam Anthill

**dopliss: Okay… if i am to take on your boss, then i have to train myself.**

**Prinny: So, you mean…**

**dopliss: (loudly) To the cosplay shop!**

**Disclaimer: Read the last chapters and know that I don´t own jack.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Friday.<em>

Christian yawned audibly as he stretched his arms. "Another day, another walk in the wildlife," he mused.

Currently outside with him were Catherine, Lassie, Blaze, and Amy; the canine walking alongside her master, the lizard flying above them, and the fast feline and the hedgehog-girl racing around the place – everyone else were in their ´balls, all reluctant to walk the long road for the entire month. "It´s a shame I can´t do what the others are doing…" the Growltit said, frowning.

Christian turned his head to look at the Fire-type. "You could, but then you wouldn´t be pregnant anymore," he stated, smiling optimistically. "Besides, walking isn´t _that _much of a chore. I mean, look how fun the others are having."

Lassie looked up at the majestic form belonging to the Whorizard. From her view, she looked like a dragon that was spewing fire. She then looked around, trying to spot the two speed demons of the harem – a feat that was easier said than done, mind you. Even though she could not perfectly see them, she did spot a blue and a yellow blur zoom through the trees.

"See? They´re having fun," the tailed Tamer repeated, swishing his tail around merrily.

Running at a hundred miles per hour through the forest, Catherine and Amy, the latter´s talking T2 by now having kicked in, were in the middle of a pleasant conversation. "So, how do you like hanging with us?" the former asked.

"You guys are pretty fun to be around with," the Sonica replied with a smile. "You guys are pretty lucky for having a master so cute and kind. And after Wednesday night, I can certainly say the rest of you are entertaining."

The Cheetit smirked playfully. "And from what I saw yesterday, you seem to _really _like Luna."

A faint blush appeared on the hedgehog-girl´s cheeks, but her smile did not fade. "Yeah," she agreed. "She´s so cute and adorable, I just couldn´t help myself from making her feel good."

The two of them dodged a low branch in their way; Catherine by leaping over it and Amy by sliding under it. "Sounds like cute things are your thing," the fast feline stated.

The Sonica giggled like a child. "Her tail is just so big and bushy!" she squealed.

The two of them then noticed something and skidded to a halt. What they saw was a very big house. Or it would have been a house, had it not only consisted of wooden beams. To summarize, it was a skeleton of a big house. But the most interesting about this sight was the beings that were crawling around both inside and outside of the construction.

The beings were all Pokégirls of the Bug-type. They appeared to be no older than eight years old, had a bright crimson exoskeleton that appeared rough, no navels, bald heads, and a pair of antennae at the length of ten inches sprouting from their heads and bending forward. Other than the very… interesting, to say the least, appearance of these girls, their facial expressions were blank, as if they were robots.

Landing down next to the speed demons, Blaze looked curiously at the scene. "Um… what´s going on?" she asked.

Before the Cheetit and the Sonica had a chance to reply, the three of them all turned around and saw their master and pregnant harem-sister walking up to them. "Hey, what´s the holdup?" he asked, ears twitching in wonder.

"Nothing much, Master," Catherine replied. "We´ve just stumbled upon this Annt colony."

Christian took a look at the Bug-types and then scanned them with his Pokédex.

_**ANNT, the Industrious Little Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid_

_**Element**__: Bug/Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous_

_**Role**__: Construction and industry if domestic, property damage if feral; either way, no one's going to care if you bump a few off for EXP_

_**Libido**__: None (special)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Rock, Steel, Fire_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Wrestle, Sweet Scent, Dig, Chomp_

_**Enhancements**__: Mindless, small size, Enhanced Strength (x10), exoskeleton_

_**Evolves**__: Annt Queen (selected for greatness by predecessor)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_The main function of Annts and their Annt Queens is to create places where they and others might live. To this end, feral Annt colonies methodically strip areas of building materials and create houses and burrows, frequently moving on to a new area and a new project as soon as the old one has been completed. This can make them a property damage problem in populated areas, as they see nothing wrong with 'salvaging' material from existing buildings and do not understand that the dwellings are occupied already. They also tend to 'salvage' the works of other Annt colonies – again, regardless of occupancy – and this provokes 'rival' colonies to keep one another's numbers in check through constant warfare, as well as killings by evicted or predatory ferals and experience-hungry Tamers' Pokégirls. A given Annt colony may still number between one hundred and one thousand Annts and one Annt Queen, who sees and thinks for her charges and in feral colonies is constantly reproducing. All the members of a given Annt colony are the same color, and they will attack Annts of other colors upon sight and form alliances with other colonies that share their color._

_Annts are completely mindless, which helps to explain why they do not need individual Taming and can work together in such huge numbers without difficulty, making them ideal for construction and industry (especially industries with a high worker mortality rate) as long as their Queen is kept Tame. Furthermore, Annts will never attack something that isn't a differently-colored Annt unless directed to do so by their Queen – for instance, if the Queen is menaced by a Tamer or a predator (including Buzzbreasts and the like). Most leagues regard Annts as completely disposable. Forcing a Psychic-type to read an Annt's mind, however, is illegal and will get the guilty Tamer heavily fined (as well as putting his Psychic-type out of commission more or less permanently – a Level 5 Taming cycle is the only thing that can restore her sanity)._

_All Annts look alike, with very little variation. They are bald, with antennae roughly ten inches long that bend forward. Their exoskeletons are rough, typically shades of brown ranging from red-brown to black and uniform within the colony, and have the consistency of sturdy plastic, with the apparent unformed body of young girls – they never appear to be more than about eight years old. Annts die instead of going through second puberty, but most never even last that long due to predation, walking unaware into dangerous situations and war with other colonies. Parthenogenically-produced Annts come from eggs laid en masse by their colony's Annt Queen, and therefore have neither navels nor developed sexual systems. They take much longer to hatch than many egg-born girls, but are fully formed and functional when they do emerge._

_If an Annt colony becomes too large to support itself, the Ant Queen selects from her mindless subjects a protégé whom she deems 'destined for greatness'. She then evolves into an Ant Queen herself, develops a personality, and leaves, taking roughly half the colony with her to form a new colony. Likewise, a dying Ant Queen will select and evolve her successor. The evolution flight of an Annt into an Ant Queen is a surprisingly lovely thing to see._

_Threshold Annts are uncommon and come from domestic Ant Queen Pokéwomen, and do not have a problem with their situation, as they completely lose their capacity for thought upon threshold. As her family tries to find an Annt colony the same color as she has become, the Queen of which will readily adopt her, the Annt will sit quietly and do nothing._

"Well, if there´s a colony here, that means there´s a Queen around here somewhere," Christian figured, looking at the construction. "Blaze, can you fly around and check?"

The lizard looked questioningly at her master. "Why?" she asked.

He put his arms behind his head and gave a cheesy grin. "You know, for curiosity´s sake?"

As the Whorizard took flight so that she could search for the Annt Queen, the tailed Tamer looked up the breed in question.

_**ANNT QUEEN, the Industrial Queen Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (insectoid)_

_**Element**__: Bug_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (one per Annt colony)_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous_

_**Role**__: Commanding Annts, industrial (Illegal to own without Tradesman's License)_

_**Libido**__: Extreme_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Rock, Steel, Fire_

_**Attacks**__: Aura of Command (Annts only), Sweet Scent_

_**Enhancements**__: Command of Annts, ability to evolve new Ant Queens, wings, antennae_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Annt (selected for greatness by previous Queen)_

_The evolution of an Annt into an Annt Queen is a beautiful thing to see. The Queen chooses her successor, embraces and kisses her, then turns and begins to fly away – this is one of two times an Ant Queen ever uses her wings. The other is when the selected Annt grows her own set of wings and flies after her Queen to Tame her in midair. Once the original Queen reaches orgasm, the Annt finishes her evolution and takes command of the colony she once belonged to. Usually, selecting and evolving her successor is the last thing an Annt Queen does, as she is so weak either from age or from battle or from the Taming flight that she falls to her death upon orgasm._

_Feral Annt Queens simply direct their colonies this way and that, ordering the Annts to deconstruct or eat whatever they come across and build burrows in their place, or to protect her when something menaces her (like a Tamer or predatory ferals). Tamed Annt Queens are not the most intelligent of Pokégirls, but they can give and take orders and show some small amount of initiative in solving problems presented by their owners._

_Annts are very unappealing and rather creepy, but Annt Queens are quite lovely. Their hair has grown back, and their bodies fill out into the bodies of curvy young women (regardless of the age of the Annt, a newly-evolved Annt Queen is always physically 20 years old). Their insectile features are reduced to the antennae of their previous form, and the wings grown during the evolution process, which are vestigial unless they seek to evolve a successor. The exoskeleton softens to a velvet feel when groomed correctly. Feral Annt Queens are constantly bulgingly pregnant and laying eggs to keep the numbers of their colonies up, and it is understandable if no one wants to Tame a newly-captured Annt Queen who, unfortunately, needs to be Tamed extremely often, since she is being Tamed on behalf of her hundred or more subordinates as well._

_Unique among the hive-minded Pokégirls, Annt Queens retain control over their colony when captured (though the capturing process usually drastically reduces the colony's numbers). Which means that someone who captures and Tames an Annt Queen suddenly has an army at their command – but an army that they are wholly responsible for feeding, housing, and directing toward more useful purposes than they are otherwise inclined to do. It is extremely illegal to own an Annt Queen except under an industrial Tradesman's License, as only a Tradesman has the resources necessary to keep the colony and the work to keep them useful. Penalties for unauthorized possession of an Ant Queen range from confiscation and a fine or community service to prison time._

_As a previous Annt Queen's presence is necessary for her to evolve from Annt, there are no instances of a threshold Annt Queen. There is one recorded instance of a threshold Annt (identified by a permanent ink marking upon her exoskeleton) who was selected to evolve into Annt Queen by her predecessor, and she recovered her memories of being human (and then asked for a Level 5 Taming Cycle... such it goes)._

After a few minutes of searching, Blaze sighed and rested her head in her hands. "No sight whatsoever," she muttered to herself. "Wherever the Queen is in there, she´s impossible to spot… Then again, with all those identical workers around, it´s like finding a needle in a haystack."

Bored out of her mind, she took a look at some of the workers who were busily improving the sturdiness of one of the walls. _How are they even able to work like that? _she wondered. She then noticed that the drones were using something ivory-white in color as their tools. _What´re they using… bones?_ Flying a little closer to the construction, she noticed something horrible in one of the upper chambers and gasped in shock.

She quickly flew down to her master and the rest of her harem and exclaimed, "They´re using people for construction!"

As she expected, they all raised eyebrows in shock and confusion. "W-What?" Lassie gasped.

"I saw it! In a room upstairs, there´s, like, one and a half persons in there!"

Christian narrowed his eyes decidedly. "If that´s the case, we need to infiltrate their colony and check this out for ourselves," he said.

"But how?" Amy asked. "There´s hundreds of them, and not even twenty of us! If we go in there, we´re screwed!"

The tailed Tamer crossed his arms and smirked. "Who cares about numbers when you got two living flamethrowers to protect you?" he replied, looking at the two Fire-types in question.

Speaking of which, Blaze and Lassie both glared at their master. "What the hell do you mean, 'living flamethrowers'?" the former asked, offended."

He laughed nervously and held up his hands in apology. "I-I didn´t mean anything by it, honest!" he defended.

Deciding not to dig a deeper grave, the five of them walked towards the construction. The Annts soon noticed them and tensed. They might have been mindless, but they were not stupid enough to attack something that could burn them to cinders. They walked into the wooden building under construction, the eyes of several drones sharply following them.

The inside of the construction proved that people were used as building material. Other than the pieces of bone in the drones´ hands, the walls were holding full skeletal body parts. For example, one of the walls had a pair of big leathery wings plastered to it, as if they were some sort of tapestry; another had a pair of arms hanging from the top of another wall, as if someone was fleeing and whose arms were ripped off as punishment.

Walking up the mansion-like staircase, which was the only furniture of noticeable amount of effort put into, Christian and his harem looked around at the drones, ready to jump into battle at any sign of hostility. At the top of the staircase, there were two rooms, one of which being the only one with a door. As they approached the door, one of the drones suddenly jumped in front of them and held her arms out, denying entrance.

"Don´t worry, all we want is a look inside," Christian assured calmly.

The Annt said nothing, continuously glaring at the intruder of their hive.

The tailed Tamer sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Again, no response.

"Blaze, would you kindly?"

The Whorizard stepped up to the drone and held her burning tail close to her. "Last warning," she growled. "Back off or burn in Hell."

The Bug-type just kept glaring at them. And then, after minutes of silence, she let out a frightening shriek. Hearing the sound, the rest of the hive became aggressive and dropped everything they held in order to defend their home. Protecting their master, Blaze threw the defending Annt out of her way and joined Lassie in keeping the rest of the Bug-types at bay with their Flamethrower attack.

"Blaze, Lassie, you two make sure to keep them away!" the tailed Tamer ordered. "Catherine and Amy, come with me!"

Without thinking twice, he kicked the door in and rushed into the room, followed by his two speed demons. Inside, the three of them were shocked. Lying in the middle on the floor was a horribly mutilated female body; all that was left of it were the spine, the left upper arm, and a couple of ribs – no skin whatsoever. Other than that, there was a brutally injured Cheetit clinging to the back wall, her fur drenched in her own blood and cuts all over her body. The feline was shivering and very skinny – a typical sign of a prisoner.

Christian walked over to the bloodstained cat-type and knelt down beside her. Looking at her with sorrow-filled eyes, he placed his right hand on her shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The Cheetit looked up at him, fear in her golden eyes. "C-Chee…?" she replied.

He stood back up and looked at his girls. "She appears to be feral," he stated. "But in any case, we need to bring her along with us."

Upon hearing those words, Catherine gasped and looked with wide eyes at her master. After that, her ears drooped and she looked somberly at the ground.

When Christian had caught the other Cheetit in a Great Ball, Blaze and Lassie burst into the room. "We kinda overdid it!" the latter said, moving aside to show the construction in flames.

"We need to get outta here, now!" the lizard shouted.

Returning Amy and Catherine to their ´balls, Christian grabbed hold of the Growltit as the Whorizard flew the two of them away from the mansion-to-be. Looking down from the sky, the three of them could see the colony of Annts, along with a bigger one with hair on her head, flee the fire.

"Glad to see them being smart enough to run away," Christian muttered. "I´d hate having the genocide of a bunch of innocent ferals on my conscience."

* * *

><p><em>21:39.<em>

The tent was set up for the night, everyone had eaten, and now all who remained outside of their spherical bedrooms were Catherine, Catalina and Lassie, the latter of which already asleep. "So, we got another Cheetit around?" the Magic-type asked her master.

"Not really," Christian replied. "I am only taking her along so that I can heal her and turn her non-feral again – that´s it, end of story. Whether she´d like to stay with us or not is her decision alone."

"Oh…" the fast feline muttered.

The other two looked at her curiously. "Cathy, what´s wrong?" the Mistoffeles asked seriously.

The Cheetit looked away. "Nothing."

"You´re lying." The magical feline placed her hand on her harem-sister´s shoulder. "I can easily tell you´re upset. Please tell us so we can help comfort you."

After a long silence, Catherine finally spoke. "Master…" she started, looking directly at the tailed Tamer, "have you grown tired of me?"

He was taken aback by her question. "What? No! Of course not!" he answered. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Droopy ears flattening against her head, Catherine looked down with moist eyes. "Because… that usually happens with me…"

Both Christian and Catalina looked at the fast feline with shocked expressions.

"Ever since I became a Pokégirl… I´ve been in harem after harem. It´s always the same, no matter what… I meet someone who´s a Tamer, I join his harem, and then, before I know better, I´m kicked out, left behind or traded away. Whatever the case, I´m always abandoned by the people I love."

She held her knees up to her chin as small tears escaped her eyes. "Each time… each time I join a new harem, there are always two things that I feel. The first one is happiness, joy that I´ve met someone who´ll love me and be there for me whenever I was down. The other one… is dread… dread for my inevitable involuntary departure from my harem and master."

She began to shiver. "I´m scared, Master… Catalina… I´m scared that you´ll eventually leave me behind and just forget about me… just like everyone else has up until now…"

Christian, a pitying look in his eyes, crawled over to the Cheetit and embraced her in a hug. "Caherine," he whispered, "I swear on my life that I´ll never ever abandon you."

The fast feline wiped her eyes and silently sobbed. "You… you promise?" she asked.

He looked her directly in the eyes. "The only way the two of us will ever be separated outside of death…" He kissed her on the lips. "…is if _you_, not anyone else, decide to leave us."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried out on his left shoulder. Catalina joined the two by hugging them from behind the Cheetit. "Don´t ever… EVER leave me, Master…!" the fast feline said through her sobs. "Don´t ever leave me…!"

Stroking her golden hair, he soothed her gently. And in his current situation, there was only two words that he could reply with: "I Won´t."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Eva) level 35._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Unnamed (Cheetit), {unofficial member} level 38._

* * *

><p>Prinny: Are you dressed up now, dood?<p>

(dopliss is now dressed in Monkey D. Luffy´s red vest, Hao Asakura´s pants, Seto Kaiba´s long coat, a wig similar to Yugi Muto´s hair, and Gendo Ikari´s sunglasses.)

dopliss: With these articles of clothing, I have acquired the abilities and powers of the characters who wore them! My identity is now… (epically and with echo) **mr. doop**!

Narrator: Will mr. doop and the Prinny be able to defeat the demon lord? How will they even find him to begin with? And what the hell am I doing here? Find out next time! Same doop time, same doop place!


	47. Chapter 47 In the Name of the Moon

**mr. doop: Okay, now that I´m all ready, let´s go kick some demon ass!**

**Prinny: You got it, dood!**

**(…)**

**mr. doop: Um… where is he, again?**

**Disclaimer: According to me, I own nothing but my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>10:28, Saturday.<em>

"Master~! Breakfast´s ready!"

With those words, Christian awoke from his slumber. Getting dressed in his usual attire, he walked outside of the tent and was greeted with the smell of delicious food. He saw Catherine and Catalina sitting around a bonfire, the latter eating away at fried fish and grilled steaks, the latter busily frying more fish and steaks whilst wearing her usual garments plus a pink apron. Wherever she got that apron from, Christian did not know.

"Morning, Master!" Catalina greeted, having a short break from her devouring. "Did you know Cathy´s an _awesome _cook?"

He smiled warmly at the two. "I hope there´s enough for everyone, you two," he said. Pulling out his storage container, he pressed the release button and brought out all of his Pokégirls save for the other Cheetit.

Walking out of the tent to join the others, Lassie took a sniff of the air and smiled hungrily. "I smell food…" she said lowly, her mouth watery with drool and her tail wagging in anticipation.

As they ate their breakfast, and stared as the Growltit quite literally shoveled down her food, they complimented the chef. "I think you´re the best of us at cooking," Julia praised as she ate the head of one of the fish.

"Don´t forget running fast," Amy added, taking another bite out of her steak.

"What´s the special occasion?" Blaze asked as she finished her fish and took a steak from the pile.

The Cheetit smiled brightly. "There´re hundreds of reasons, but they´re all the same," she replied, moving over to the tailed Tamer and hugging him tightly. "I love, love, _love_ my master!" She kissed him on the right cheek and purred in bliss.

Christian smiled and petted her head, causing her to purr louder. "You´re welcome," he said.

Silvia was eating whilst reading a magazine that she brought along for the trip. "Hey, there´s a lunar eclipse tonight," she announced.

"Really?" Kira asked. "That sounds fun."

"D-Does that mean we can´t s-see the moon tonight?" Luna asked curiously.

"No," the Warcat answered. "It is a bit different from a normal eclipse. Whereas the sun is completely blocked by the moon, the moon is only covered by our planet´s shadow and dims. Furthermore, a lunar eclipse can only occur when it´s a full moon, and it´s safe to look at with the naked eye. Lastly, it lasts for a couple of hours, while solar eclipses last only a few minutes."

Kimmy stared blankly at her fellow Fighting-type. "You read that up from the magazine, didn´t you?" she asked.

The muscular feline crossed her arms and huffed. "Hey, it´s not like they teach stuff like this in school," she stated.

"So all we´re gonna see is a red moon? That sounds boring," the Tigress sighed.

Christian stood up, having filled his stomach to last for the rest of the morning. "Okay," he said, "anyone who don´t wanna watch the lunar eclipse, raise your hand."

After a few seconds of thinking, every Pokégirl except for Silvia, Luna and Lassie raised their hand. "You´re a bunch of killjoys…" the Warcat muttered under her breath.

He then smiled and jokingly asked, "Now that that´s settled, who wanna run for a couple of hours?"

The response that he got in return was part pre-exasperated sigh, part gleeful squeal, and part murderous glare that just screamed 'I´m gonna rip your fucking balls off'.

* * *

><p><em>23:18.<em>

"It´s a beautiful night, isn´t it?" Christian asked. He, along with Luna and Silvia, were lying down on a grassy hill and looking up at the night sky. Illuminating the night sky was countless of stars and a huge moon that glowed red.

"Yes, it is…" the Eva agreed. She then looked towards the tent and commented, "It is a shame that Lassie can´t watch this with us."

He laughed a little. "Well, she and almost half of you all were chasing me for three hours straight."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Master," the Warcat apologized.

Christian sat up. "Girls, we´ve been looking at the moon for two hours now," he stated. "Do you wanna call it a day now, or do you wanna spend more ti–"

"I finally found you, freak!"

Alarmed at the sudden, recognizable voice, the tailed Tamer whipped around to look at the yelling person. Luna´s eyes widened and her face paled when she saw who it was. "Y-Y-You…!" she stuttered, hiding behind her master.

Christian crossed his arms and scowled at the muscular man, whose face was one of rage. "Well, well, who´d have thought we´d meet again?" he said as he comfortably wrapped his tail around the Eva behind him. "I thought you were rotting in the prison in Vermilion."

The man cracked his knuckles. "I broke out just to get a chance to kill you, you fucking freak," he replied.

The tailed Tamer raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You broke out of a prison filled with Jennies and whatnot? I´ve gotta say, you´ve got balls – except that, you know, you don´t."

Silvia stood up from her spot and looked questioningly at the two. "Do you know this man, Master?" she asked.

"H-H-He was m-m-my previous o-o-owner…" the Eva answered, frightened beyond belief.

Christian petted the squirrel-girl´s head reassuringly. "Look, pal, if you´re after revenge, then keep this in mind: I can beat the snot outta humans, and I´ve got girls to help me if I need backup."

The man took out a Pokéball. "This bitch´s gonna do all the fighting!" he roared as he released the Pokégirl.

The released girls was feline in appearance, with a pair of cat ears with tufted ends, a long tail with a tufted end that was swinging wildly, and a set of claws on her fingers. Other than those attributes – which were in the same green color as her eyes – her hair was blonde and the tufted ends were white, and her claws were painted with blue nail polish. As per usual, Christian scanned her.

_**GLAMORPUSS, the Pretty Kitty Pokégirl (also, the Catty Pokégirl)**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (feline)_

_**Element**__: Normal/Psychic_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare (highly pursued!)_

_**Diet**__: Only the best and finest. High-quality human-style food is most desired, but fancy-brand Pokéchow will be accepted more than low-grade human food._

_**Role**__: Showstopper, talent coach, one-woman makeup and costuming team_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Magic, rodent-type Pokégirls_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Rock, Fighting, anything that threatens to mess up her hair_

_**Attacks**__: Scratch, Pounce, Follow Me, Pursuit, Slash, Primp (others vary by individual and training, see text)_

_**Enhancements**__: Stage Aura, Fashion Sense, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Auditory (x6)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Bimbo (Cat E-Medal)_

_It's said that if the house is on fire, a Glamorpuss's only concern is how she looks in that lighting. The stereotype is embarrassing to most enthusiasts of this underappreciated feline breed, but quite true. It makes a certain amount of sense when one considers her origins._

_News of the Bimbo's third discovered evolution did not rock the world so much, as it made several Researchers rub their temples while groaning "Not another cat-type Pokégirl". Indeed, it wasn't until the first Glamorpuss's Tamer traded her to a Coordinator out of frustration that the breed's potential started turning heads._

_Put short, Glamorpussies are made for show business._

_A Glamorpuss is a lean, elegant Pokégirl. She would be visually indistinguishable from a human if not for three traits: her ears, her tail, and her claws. A Glamorpuss's ears are large and triangular with tufted ends, and are quite mobile, allowing her to hear things with surprising accuracy (and to know when people are talking smack about her). Her tail is extremely long, tufted at the tip, and often worn coiled around her as if it were merely another fashion accessory. Both are furred in the same color as her eyes, which are almost never the same color as her hair, with the exception of the tufted ends, which are white. Her claws are often painted in nail polish to match her personal style, which also improves their (already considerable) structural integrity._

_The Tamer's main bane in this breed is an obsession with looking pretty at all times. However, Glamorpussies are extremely sought after by Coordinators, because they put just as much effort into making sure all their harem-sisters are as pretty as they are (this leads to the Coordinator's practical joke of putting a Glamorpuss in the same harem as a Feeblass or a Trollop and watching her go nuts). They make reasonably good Alpha choices in a Coordinator's harem, driven by the need for aesthetic appeal to tackle responsibilities with impressive gusto and competence for a Bimbo-form, but will readily kowtow to any Pokégirl who proves better at the job. A true surprise comes to any Coordinator who expects fights to break out after putting a Starlady in the same harem with a Glamorpuss – contrary to the usual trend of similarly-minded Pokégirls competing with each other, Glamorpussies and Starladies tend to get along like a house on fire, though of course there are always exceptions due to differing opinions in what's pretty. Naturally, Glamorpussies get along well with other show business Pokégirls, and also with other felines, though the shabbier of these do tend to get snubbed._

_The (exceedingly) rare Tamer who actually puts up with a Glamorpuss's drive for prettiness enough to train her for combat can gain the advantage of surprise in every confrontation. A Glamorpuss can, if properly motivated (this is the hard part; ideally she is taught to see combat as a performance in itself), learn all sorts of techniques, especially if they're flashy or pretty. The classic example is training her with a Moogirl's help to learn dance attacks – the Glamorpuss cannot make these techniques as powerful as the Moogirl can, nor can she learn as many of them as the Moogirl, but she can achieve a startling variety. It has been confirmed, however, that she cannot learn any true Magic or Psychic techniques (despite her typing!), and that she shies away far too readily from attacks that threaten to muss up their appearance (like Starlady, this can become an honest hindrance if she gets hit by something that does)._

_Taming, like combat, tends to be seen as a performance, and as a result, most Tamers get aggravated by the sheer amount of setup a Glamorpuss needs to get the full benefit of the activity. Props, makeup, costuming, lights, cameras if possible, THEN action! And woe if her hair gets messed up and it hasn't been consented upon beforehand with a safeword in place!_

_Glamorpussies have never been allowed to go feral. It has been speculated that, like a Starlady, a feral Glamorpuss's opinion of what constitutes fancy and attractive will gradually get more and more dorky. Due to the need for an E-Medal, there is no chance of a threshold Pokégirl becoming a Glamorpuss._

The glamorous feline looked around in confusion, sniffing the air. "Glamour?" she asked.

"She´s feral?" Silvia asked incredulously. "How can you let her go feral?"

"He don´t have any junk – he has no choice," Christian answered.

The man snorted. "Whatever, asshole," he said. "She´s a lot better to control than that squirrely bitch behind you." He pointed at Luna. "You hear what I´m sayin´, you furry fuck? You are, and forever will be, a total waste of flesh!" He laughed loudly.

A sudden spark was ignited inside of the Eva; a feeling that she had never felt before. It was as if at this very moment, in this very scenario, she had power. She narrowed her eyes and gently shook Christian´s shoulder. "Master…" she said, "let me fight the Glamorpuss."

He looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

With that said, she stepped forward and entered a battle stance. The feral saw the unfriendly pose and bared her claws and teeth. Luna started the fight off by using Tackle, but her opponent leaped out of the way. The feline quickly got to her feet and slashed her opponent´s back, tearing in her yellow T-shirt and leaving claw marks in her flesh. She tried to deliver a spin-kick to her opponent´s head, but the feline caught the attacking leg, dug her claws into it, and spun her around.

Luna tried to break free, but the centrifugal forces kept her from reaching down and wrestle the Glamorpuss´s arms off of her leg. Smiling like a crocodile, the feline let go of her opponent, sending her flying into a tree. She then rushed up to the Eva and punched her right in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. Satisfied, the glamorous feline bounced away.

"See how useless you are?" the man asked while laughing mockingly. "I told you, a weakling like you can´t ever hope to accomplish anything! The only things you´re good for is being a living punching bag and a living sex doll! So, as I said before, you´re nothing but an ugly, stupid waste of—"

"SHUT UP!" Luna screamed, slowly standing back up. "Just… shut up!" She glared at him with closed eyes. "Do you know why I was so 'weak' and 'pathetic' back then? It´s because you never gave the two things that everyone needs to lead a normal life: love and respect! But you just spent every single second of your time bossing me around or beating me to a bloody pulp!"

She pointed at Christian with her left hand. "But then he showed up and showered me with kindness and love, two things that you can´t ever _comprehend_!" She let her left arm fall to her side. "I left you in favor of a life, a lover and friends that treat each other as equals, something I´ve never seen before; not in other humans and _especially _not in you!"

She held her right arm over her head and pointed at the night sky. "So now, I swear upon the moon in the sky…" She lowered her right arm and pointed at her former master. "…I will defeat you and show you how much love and care can make a difference!"

As if it was listening to her, the lunar eclipse ended and the moon shone brightly. At that moment, Luna glowed white, indicating that she was evolving. Once the light dimmed down, Luna´s fur had now turned black as the night, and ring patterns on her body were glowing through her clothes, showing that they were on her stomach, her back, her buttocks, her thighs, her arms, and on her tail.

The Glamorpuss noticed the newly-evolved Umbrea and frowned. All that damaging she has done was now nullified. She ran towards her opponent, but before she could land a hit, she was struck in the stomach by a fist surrounded in darkness. Having stunned her opponent with her Dark Attack, Luna followed up by backflip-kicking the feline in the chin, creating two Dark Bombs in her hands, punched the Glamorous feline with her left hand, sending her flying backwards from the force of the ensuing explosion, and then flung the one in her right hand at her, creating another explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a badly beaten and bleeding Glamorpuss left unconscious. The man glared at Christian, his face twisted in more rage than before, and shouted, "You cheated! She´s not supposed to know how to fight!"

Christian just crossed his arms. "It´s not my fault you can´t satisfy women´s needs, whether they be sexual or not," he retorted.

Pushed beyond his limit, the man roared and ran towards the tailed Tamer, his right arm reeled back. When he threw the punch, however, his fist was caught in Luna´s right hand. Silvia looked at her harem-sister with wide eyes. _I almost didn´t see her move!_ she thought.

Luna glared with narrowed eyes at her former master and delivered a warning: "Stay the hell away from my master." With that said, she twisted his fist around, snapping it off its connection with the rest of the bones in his arm. He screamed as he clutched his right hand with his other and fell to his knees. "In the future, you best be leaving us alone, or else you will have no future."

Frightened, the man got back on his feet as quickly as he could and ran away. Silvia clapped her hands and congratulated, "That was awesome!"

Christian walked up to his newly-evolved girl and hugged her from behind. "You sure showed him," he said.

She turned around in his arms and smiled back. "Thanks, Master," she said and kissed him deeply, much to his surprise.

When they broke the kiss, he commented, "You´ve never been this… initiative before."

She blushed faintly and asked, "Wanna have sex? The same goes for you, Silvia."

The Warcat smirked and walked towards the tent with her harem-sister and master. "I already like the new Luna," she stated.

"I think I´ll get used to her," Christian stated.

Inside the tent, ignoring the sleeping Lassie, the awake trio had stripped down to nothing. Showing further proof that she had changed in personality, Luna tackled Silvia to the ground, assaulted the feline´s breasts with her tongue, and rubbed her long tail against the muscular feline´s vagina. She did this for five minutes, listening to the Warcat´s lustful moans all the while, and then moved on top of her face and spread her lime-green-furred legs open, presenting the feline´s soaked cunt.

"Go ahead and bury yourself in her, Master," the Umbrea said right before Silvia´s tongue connected with her pussy and moans replaced any possible dialogue.

Christian obliged and entered his hotrod into the offered womanhood. As he moved his hips back and forth, he placed his hands on the muscular feline´s breasts and fondled them gently. Already aroused by the foreplay, it did not last long before Silvia had her orgasm. An idea popping into her head, Luna moved to position herself to lie on all fours in front of her harem-sister and rose her butt up invitingly.

"My turn…" she whispered seductively as she began to eat the Warcat out.

Christian did the usual thing that he did with his Pokégirls: entered his dick into her fanny. As he did her doggy-style, he raised her amount of pleasure by using his tail as a sextoy by inserting into her anus. She gasped in surprise, but that quickly turned into more moans of pleasure. After a few minutes of this, the three of them climaxed at the same time.

Having fulfilled their quota for the day, the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Unnamed (Cheetit), {unofficial member} level 38._

* * *

><p>mr. doop: Okay, so you´re saying we can only get to your boss´s place if we collect three unholy artifacts?<p>

Prinny: That´s correct, dood.

mr. doop: Okay then. What does these unholy artifacts look like?

Prinny: Guess three times.

(…)

mr. doop: (realizing it) Oh…


	48. Chapter 48 Difficult thoughts

**Jessie: Wow… dopliss sure has been gone for a long time now, huh?**

**James: You think we might have killed him?**

**Meowth: Nah, he´s fine! I bet he´s in the middle of plotting a big revenge scheme against us.**

**James: I hope not.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nintendo owns Pokémon and Metroanime owns Pokégirls.**

* * *

><p><em>11:38, Sunday.<em>

Congratulations, Luna!" the tailed Tamer´s harem praised upon learning of the Umbrea´s recent change. The girls and their master were currently eating breakfast.

"You should have seen her," Silvia said proudly. "At first, it looked like she wouldn´t make it, but then she swore upon the moon about how she will win, evolved, and kicked ass." She smiled and scratched behind her own right ear. "Throughout this whole thing, I was ready to leap out and help, even when that asshole tried to hurt Master."

"He tried to hurt Master?" Lightning asked, slightly surprised.

Christian laughed a little. "What male Tamer hasn´t tried that?" he asked.

Luna giggled. "So, when my old master tried to hurt my new one, I appeared right in-between them, blocked his punch, twisted it, and warned him as seriously as I could." After a short moment of silence, she added, "Well, as serious as I was back then."

"So you both kicked ass and showed your old master who´s boss, huh?" Amy summarized. "I´ve gotta say, Fluffy, I´m impressed."

The Umbrea looked questioningly at the Sonica. "'Fluffy'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I´ve decided to give you all nicknames." The fast Electric-type then pointed at Julia, then at Kira, then Blaze, then Flora, then Catherine, then Silvia, then Lightning, then Kimmy, then Lassie, then Catalina, and finally at her master, all while saying their nicknames. "Stripes, Blacks, Scaly, Weed, Spots, Greenie, Mousy, Burly, Puppy, Spells, and Little Guy – those are the names I came up for you!"

The rest of the harem seemed displeased by their apparent nicknames. "What do you mean, 'Weed'?!" the Venuswhore asked, offended.

"What do you mean, 'Little Guy'?!" Christian asked amusedly, standing up. "I´m… not _that_ short."

The Sonica smirked, quickly rose to her feet, and in the blink of an eye, she zoomed over to the tailed Tamer and swept his legs off the ground. He fell backwards, but she caught him in both of her arms. Looking down at him, she stated, "You look pretty short from here."

"Hey!" the Warcat growled, standing up. "Show some respect for our master!"

Christian just laughed and got back up on his feet. "Nah, don´t worry about that," he said reassuringly. "Amy´s just acting like a big sister to me."

Amy smiled. "That´s right," she agreed. "You are all his lovers; I am like a big sister…" She embraced her master in a hug. "…and we have an incestuous relationship!"

Christian´s eyes immediately went wide. "H-Hey! Don´t say stuff like that!" he yelped.

* * *

><p><em>13:48, somewhere else.<em>

Angelina scouted her surroundings as she ate her lunch, which was a single green apple. For the last few weeks, she had been following her senses in her chase after her master´s killer. And once she had caught up to him, he shall pay. Once that is settled… she would join her deceased lover in the next world.

Why did she feel so saddened when she thought of that? It was not like she had anyone worth remembering or anyone she loved. Her family had been long forgotten; she could not even remember if she had any siblings, or had both of her parents. And she was pretty damn sure that her school friends, if she had any, have all forgotten about her and lived on with their own lives.

"And then there´s him…" she thought aloud.

Ever since her last encounter with Christian Haydon, she had experienced dreams about him. What was about him that made her keep thinking about him? Was it the fact that he wanted to help her get her revenge? Was it his empathetic nature and kind heart? Or… was it the fact that they had Alpha bonded, and _it _was the cause of her constant thoughts?

She shook her head and looked at her apple. She had been so lost in thought that she did not realize that she had eaten all of the fruit except for the core. She threw it away and resumed walking. Her mental state was in a dilemma. Should she go through with committing suicide after getting her revenge, or should she see if the tailed Tamer could heal her wounded heart and restore her will to live?

As she walked, she took a moment to get out of her thoughts and focused on a flock of brown-feathered bird-types. She could easily see their bodies from where she was; like most avian Pokégirls, these birds had clawed feet with a back-toe, but unlike most, if not all, bird-types was that their wings were attached to their backs instead of their upper arms.

"Seems like the Racks are my polar opposite," she mused. "While I´m trying my damnedest to kill a man and then… _possibly_ ending my own life, they´re flying free without a care in the world."

_**RACK, the Blowhard Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (Avian)_

_**Element**__: Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Pokéchow, fruits, nuts_

_**Role**__: Air-to-Ground support fighter._

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs**__: Rock, Electric, Ice, Magic_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Attacks**__: Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet_

_**Enhancements**__: Aerial dexterity, Enhanced Vision (x6, limited)_

_**Evolves**__: Phoenix (Fire Stone), Neigix (Ice Crystal), Thundrix (Thunder Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_It is generally accepted among Researchers that Sukebe designed this breed of Pokégirl after he created the Legendary Three Flying Pokégirls (Articunt, Moltits, and Zapdass). During Sukebe's War of Revenge, however, rumors (quite possibly started by Pokégirls under Sukebe's orders) claimed that a Rack was an 'immature' version of these tempting nightmares._

_During the war, Racks were infamous among soldiers in the infantry. This was due to the fact that their most frequent use was in airborne attacks against 'soft' ground-based targets. The fact that Racks often acted to support ground-based Pokégirls meant that soldiers were never certain if they should concentrate on the Rack, or prepare themselves to face something like a Hound or Tigress._

_Racks were, unfortunately, too good at what they did. Their ability to dodge most small-arms fire resulted in Racks becoming high priority targets for the anti-aircraft weapons used during the War of Revenge._

_While they were not decimated to the point of other breeds of Pokégirls (like the Griffon), Racks are not a common sight._

_A Rack's body is covered by very short brown feathers, which is the same color as their hair, nipples and eyes. Rather than wearing clothes (unless ordered to, or due to the weather), non-feral Racks love to use varies of dyes in their feathers. They generally choose greens, as well as other shades of brown, when possible. Individual Racks will favor different hairstyles, but most prefer styles that will ensure that their hair stays out of their eyes. No Rack has ever been discovered that had any pubic hair. Unlike most other bird-type Pokégirls, a Rack's wings are actually separate appendages, and are not part of her arms._

_Racks have clawed feet, with a single back-toe per foot. A Rack's B-cup breasts often seem larger, due to fact that Racks tend to be four and half feet tall; and no known Racks have ever been more than three inches taller (or shorter) than this average. This might account for why Racks, even though they dislike clothing, love high-heeled shoes._

_Once humans learnt how to Tame Pokégirls and turn them against Sukebe, it was often stated that Racks were a lot like 'fighter jocks'. While they have a mission to accomplish, a Rack will focus on that mission with an almost frightening intensity. However, when a Rack has a chance to relax or (even better, in the Rack's opinion) the opportunity to do something pleasurable, the Rack will throw herself into that activity with at least as much vigor as any mission. Like most Pokégirls with wings, a Rack prefers to be on top of her Tamer. With Racks, however, this preference also seems to be tied into the breed's sensitivity regarding their height._

_Racks are best used against ground-based Pokégirls. A Rack's eyesight is particularly sharp when looking down, even when a significant amount of distance is involved. More than one Pokégirl has been unpleasantly surprised, during their first fight with a Rack, over just how far a Rack can accurately aim their Feather Shuriken attack. Their eyesight, combined with the Rack's amazing agility while airborne, allows for most ground-based attacks to be easily dodged. A Rack's chances against another Flying-type Pokégirl are much lower, but a well-trained Rack will keep her cool and use her agility to help counter the superior speed of most other Flying-type Pokégirls. Any Tamer whose Rack has successfully beaten a Flying-type that day can be all but assured that their Rack will want to be Tamed that night, and be extraordinarily passionate during that Taming session. Although it normally requires someone looking at some history books to understand the full implications today, most agree with the comments attributed to one of the first Tamers to have a Rack in his harem: "They're like attack choppers, and they love being able to beat other flying Pokégirls as much as the chopper jocks love beating a fighter pilot!"_

She turned to look at her path again, but then she spotted someone… a certain someone. A certain black-haired someone who was accompanied by a woman with a big smile on her lips. "Can I help you with something?" Angelina asked.

William Bancho chuckled. "Well," he began, "something you can help me with is taking care of someone for me. After all, since you´re on your own murder quest, killing someone else along the way shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you."

The Cudildo raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you know him already," Jacqueline stated. "You know… cat features, a bunch of bitches around him, an annoyingly intrusive attitude…"

Upon hearing the first hint, the Ground-type instantly realized who the two were referring to. She crossed her arms and asked, "And what exactly is your reasoning for his death?"

He gave a devilish smile, one that the avenger certainly did not like. "Well, isn´t it obvious?" he asked. "He´s a freak of nature! An abomination! I mean, he´s half Pokégirl, for fuck´s sake! I still can´t believe he´s allowed to walk freely instead of being locked inside a facility and experimented on."

Angelina narrowed her eyes, obviously insulted. "So, you want me to kill this 'freak of nature'?" she asked. "Need I remind you that several other 'humans' in this world have genes from Pokégirls in their blood? Basically, it´s like you´re ordering me to kill every single male person with any sign of Pokégirl in them."

The smiling woman glared at the other Pokégirl, her grin as wide as ever. "Well, it´s not like you feel anything for him, right?" she asked. "I mean, you just traveled together for a while; you don´t know if how he was to you was a façade or not."

The Cudildo looked down at the ground. Ignoring the strange fact that Jacqueline somehow knew of her short time with the tailed Tamer, she thought of what he had said to her and what he had done. All of those actions and words that he had said to her were positive. He had even offered to assist her in her mission, for God´s sake! And then… there was a subtle thought in the back of her mind that he and she were not so different, after all.

_"Look, I know how it feels to lose someone you really love… and yes, I´ve also wanted to take revenge if she hadn´t been killed before I had the chance to."_

She clenched her left fist and tightened her right around her club. "I have three words to respond to your asking for killing him," she said while lifting her head to look directly at William. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

A frown replaced the arrogant smirk on William´s face. "Okay then…" he said. "What do you want in return?"

"You´ve got nothing of my interest."

The smugness returned on his face. "Let me put it like this," he said. "If you don´t help me kill that freak, then I won´t tell you where your master´s murderer is."

The Cudildo gave a short laugh. "You really _are _full of bullshit," she said. "I don´t need your help in finding him, especially not when I can sense him. Besides, you´re most likely lying, so I´ll say it again: Go fuck yourself."

That was when he had lost his temper. "Fine!" he said, pulling out a Pokéball. "If I can´t ask you nicely or negotiate with you, then I´ll just have to force you!" He released the occupant of the ´ball.

The Pokégirl that was released looked akin to the Racks from earlier, except bigger. Her brown feathers had red highlights, and the ones at her spine was pure red, giving her the illusion of being on fire. Her hair was red and curly, her eyes were orange in color, and her nipples, easily visible on her naked body, were as red as her hair.

"You´re using a Fire-type against a Ground-type?" Angelina asked skeptically. "No wonder you´re full of shit; you´re a shithead. If I was you – which, fortunately, I´m not – then I would return that Phoenix to her ´ball and bring out something that actually has a chance at kicking my ass."

_**PHOENIX, the Resurrection Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (Avian)_

_**Element**__: Fire/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Pokéchow, fruits, nuts, 'well-cooked' meat_

_**Role**__: Air-to-Ground fighter, airborne combatant, firefighter_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Rock, Water_

_**Libido**__: High to Extreme_

_**Attacks**__: Feather Shuriken, Wing Buffet, Dive, Ember, Flamethrower, Ignite, Fire Spin, Fire Blast_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Vision (x5), Enhanced Flying Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: Fireburst (battle stress)_

_**Evolves From**__: Rack (Fire Stone)_

_Historians consider Sukebe's development of the Phoenix (as well the Rack's other two 'first level' evolutions) to be one of the most effective uses of psychological warfare during the entire War of Revenge. By developing a breed of Pokégirls that seemed – due to both their physical appearance, and their abilities – to be weaker versions of one of his fearsome Legendary Pokégirls (in this case, Moltits), Sukebe most likely hurt his enemies more than any single Phoenix did during the entire war. The thought that Sukebe possibly had hundreds of Pokégirls that could eventually become Legendaries damaged morale in ways that simply could not be calculated. With the Phoenix, however, there was an additional element to the psychological warfare attack. Recovered records indicate that Sukebe deliberately chose to name this breed of Pokégirl after a legendary animal that was said to have the ability to recover from even mortal wounds. The same records indicated that at least some of the rumors regarding how a Phoenix could heal herself by 'bathing' in flames were spread by Very Near Pokégirls acting on Sukebe's orders._

_During Sukebe's War of Revenge, the Phoenix were normally used against ground-based targets, even though their superior speed meant that they generally were more capable in aerial combat than a Rack would be. While they were not specifically designed to go after hardened targets, the armies who fought Sukebe quickly – and painfully – learnt that a Phoenix's flames allowed her to strike at targets that were 'harder' than the common infantry soldier._

_A Phoenix wasn't used to support ground-based Pokégirls as often as a Rack, due to the fiery nature of her abilities. Those same abilities, however, meant most found that being attacked by a Phoenix was more terrifying than an attack by a Rack would be. A Phoenix was, generally speaking, more than willing to 'burn out' her targets during the war. This willingness to 'burn the forest, to kill the convoy' helps to explain why it wasn't until around 53 AS that the Phoenix (and the Fireburst) overcame the negative reputation they developed during the War of Revenge. (And, even today, many officials are less than pleased to learn that a feral Phoenix has been sighted in the local area.)_

_Upon evolving from a Rack to a Phoenix, several physical changes occur. One of the more obvious ones is the increase in height. The average height of a Phoenix is a little taller than five feet, though there are no recorded cases of a Phoenix that was more than three inches shorter or taller. The Pokégirl's breasts also fill out, giving the Phoenix (if only just barely) C-cup breasts (which sometimes look oddly large upon the frame of such a short Pokégirl). While most of a Phoenix's feathers are still brown, they now seem to have red highlights. The feathers running down a Phoenix's spine are the obvious exception, as they are now various shades of red and orange. This alteration is even more eye-catching as – even with the Phoenix is standing still – they give the impression of actually being on fire! The change to a Phoenix's hair is rather obvious, since it becomes bright red, and rather curly. The color of their eyes becomes orange, while the bright red color of their nipples matches their hair. A Phoenix still doesn't like wearing clothes unless necessary, and a non-feral Phoenix will still love to use dyes in their feathers. However, unlike a Rack, a Phoenix tends to favor shades of red and orange. Perhaps due to their additional height, a Phoenix is less likely to wear high heels than they were as a Rack._

_A Phoenix's internal changes are somewhat more extensive, due to their elemental powers, and their superior aerial capabilities. Of special note is the change to their eyes. According to notes recovered in 115 AS from one of Sukebe's labs, Sukebe was originally just looking to develop a Phoenix's eyesight to deal with the effects of fire and smoke. However, he quickly discovered that the changes introduced allowed the Phoenix's eyes to see further (and better), even when they were not looking down. This allowed Sukebe to use the Phoenix against airborne enemies with a much higher chance of success than the Rack. In all other respects, including the fact that their clawed toes are still unsuitable for combat, a Phoenix's physical state (baring adjustments for proportion) remains much like it was as a Rack._

_In terms of personality, a Phoenix enjoys pleasurable – or even relaxing – activities even more than they did as a Rack. While not truly lazy, it would be difficult to find someone who would argue that a Phoenix would rather be working than enjoying a Taming session. It's also fair to say that they have more than a touch of vain, and love (positive) attention. On the other hand, once convinced that something needs to be done, a Phoenix will normally seek to do it as quickly as possible. A Phoenix's libido can cause issues with some Tamers, even before their 'spikes' make this Pokégirl even needier. The spikes in a Phoenix's libido seem to be due to one of two sources: their resistance to fire, and/or challenging fights. When it comes to a Phoenix recently exposed to flames, the extent that their libido spikes seem seems tied to not only how hot the flames were, but also how long the Phoenix was exposed to them. The fighting-based spikes to a Phoenix's libido, however, simply seem to be tied into how challenging the fight was._

_A Phoenix is more likely to be found in non-combative position than a Rack, due to not only their flame-related abilities, but also their superior vision. Likewise, it's the rare fire department that doesn't appreciate the assistance of a Phoenix; the combination of their resistance to flame-based damage, exceptional vision, and their ability to fly ironically makes them naturals at this type of job. In fact, many feel that their actions as firefighters were the key reason why the Phoenix (and the Fireburst) overcame the bad reputation they had after the end of Sukebe's War of Revenge._

_If the Phoenix has a fighting motto, as a breed, it is 'hit first, hit hard, and keep hitting them until they fall'. Despite this, a Phoenix is willing to admit that direct attacks aren't always the best. Feral members of this breed are, in fact, somewhat infamous for being willing to start grass fires (for example) in order to strike at ground-based enemies that could potentially harm the Phoenix in question in a direct confrontation. A Phoenix is a noticeably faster flier than a Rack, and has greater endurance, but loses some of the amazing airborne agility that they had as a Rack. All things considered, a Phoenix is still superior to a Rack, in terms of airborne combat capabilities._

William just ignored her and ordered, "Fry that loudmouthed cunt!"

The Phoenix quickly took off from the ground and out of her opponent´s reach. "I might not have a type advantage against you," she called, "but as long as I´m up here, you can´t attack me at all!"

The bird-type then blew her Flamethrower attack at her opponent, who rolled out of the way. Angelina kept running away from the following torrent of fire in order to not end up getting fried. Once she was at an appropriate angle, she threw her bone club at the avian Pokégirl, the weapon spinning all the while. Unfortunately, the Phoenix saw the incoming Dildorang and dodged under it. She made an unwise decision to look over her shoulder at the spinning weapon, therefore not foreseeing the Cudildo´s next move.

Angelina used the time that her distraction had granted her by quickly climbing up one of the taller trees around. Once she was at the top, she leapt with all the strength that her legs had and reached up to the Fire-type. The Phoenix turned back to look at her opponent just before she was caught in a headlock. Her wings, flapping as strong as they could, were not strong enough to carry the extra weight, and therefore caused the two of them to crash into the ground.

Angelina quickly stood up and stepped on top of her avian opponent, forcing her to remain on the ground. She looked up and saw her bone come flying back down and caught it once it was close enough to her. She then grabbed the Phoenix´s left wing with both of her hands, glared at William, and threatened, "Recall her now, or else I´ll rip her wing off!"

William just stood there, arms crossed, a frown on his face.

Angered, the Ground-type moved her hands down to the base of the wing, and then, pulling as much as she could, she ripped the feathered appendage off! The bird-type shrieked out in pain while her opponent threw one of her beautiful limbs away. "No more! Please!" she shouted in fear. "I give up! I give up!"

Angelina ignored the frightened pleas and grabbed the remaining wing. "If you really care about her, then I suggest you recall her now, before the other one goes."

Eyes widened with even more fear, the Phoenix turned her head to look at her master and cried, "Master, please! Return me to my ´ball! I don´t want my other wing ripped off!"

William just shrugged. "Why should I give a crap about that?" he asked calmly. He then turned his attention to the Cudildo and said, "If you want to, go ahead. With my PPHU, I can heal her wounds, including her lost limbs. In fact, it wouldn´t matter if you ripped _all _of her limbs off."

Angelina glared at William, mentally cursing him for his indifference to his own lovers. With a heavy sigh, she let go of the wing and jumped off the avian. "What you just said is another reason I won´t kill him," she said. "You see, unlike you, Mr. Fucking Asshole, Christian actually cares for his friends, allies and lovers." And with that said, she turned and left in disgust.

William returned his Phoenix to her Pokéball and turned to face Jacqueline. "Do you want another go at ending his life?" he asked bitterly.

The smiling woman´s grin turned malicious. "Don´t you worry," she said. "You see, I have a plan that will ensure a _cat_astrophic fate for our little nuisance. In a few week´s time, he´ll be stuck in Hell." She let out a cackle.

Angelina looked at her hands, which were slightly covered in the Phoenix´s blood. _Why did I go to that length just to defend him?_ she wondered. _I mean, the only thing special about him is that he´s kind, helpful, passionate, and… cute._ She quickly shook her head. _What´s wrong with me?! I feel nothing for him! …Okay, maybe I think of him as a friend… a friend who I´ve had sex with. Some would call a sort of relationship where you do that for a 'couple', but… but…_

Her cheeks turned red behind her mask. _No! No! H-He wouldn´t! I-I mean, all he wants to do is help me… but with what, exactly? Is it only to help me find the bastard who killed my master, or… or does he want to stop me from killing myself afterwards?_

She looked up at the afternoon sky. _Well, right now… only time will tell._

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Unnamed (Cheetit), {unofficial member} level 38._

* * *

><p>Jessie: Looks like dopliss won´t return here for a while.<p>

James: He must. After all, school is starting soon.

Meowth: Ooh, I can´t wait to see his face when the time comes!


	49. Chapter 49 Something happens

**mr. doop: Okay, Prinny, where should we go first?**

**Prinny: Las Vegas, dood.**

**mr. doop: (confused) Why?**

**Prinny: Well, it´s called 'Sin City' for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: Y´all know this by now – I own only my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>22:39, Monday.<em>

The sun had long set, and the tailed Tamer and his harem have turned in for the night. Sitting in their tent were Christian, Julia, Kira, and a sleeping Lassie. He was currently holding the Pokéball that was concealing the unnamed Cheetit. "Are you a bit nervous?" the Tigress asked.

He looked at her. "Well, yes," he replied. "I mean, we´re gonna have sex with a feral Pokégirl who previously had a master."

Kira dropped her bodysuit on the ground. "Well, there´s nothing we can do about it," she retorted. "First of all, you´re a Tamer, so getting Pokégirls out of feraldom is your job. And second, we voted for you to do it rather than selling her once we´re in a town."

He sighed and took off his shirt. "I guess it can´t be helped…"

* * *

><p><em>10:38, Tuesday.<em>

"So, your name is Annika, huh?" Kimmy asked.

Our heroes were now eating breakfast with their new feline friend, who had borrowed one of Christian´s extra T-shirts to give herself some modesty. All of them were eating some fried fish and fruit. "Yes… that was the name my master gave me," the Cheetit known as Annika answered.

"That´s… a weird name," Lightning stated, taking a bite out of an apple.

"He… he said that it was a Swedish name… It means 'grace'…"

"So tell me," Christian started, "how come you were in that Annt colony?"

The color in the newcomer´s face drained once she heard that question. She looked down at her legs as her body trembled. "It… it was horrible…" she whimpered. "We were just walking peacefully, when it suddenly started raining hard. We found shelter… or something that looked like it… and we entered the building."

"Why did you decide to do that?" blaze asked. "The place had no roof."

Annika shook her head. "It was not that building. We had entered another place of theirs, which was fully built. We were ambushed by hundreds of thousands of those small, bald, vicious Bug-types." She clenched her hands. "I could only last for five minutes before I was knocked out. When I woke up, me and my harem-sisters were being dragged off to another location."

"What happened to your master?" Luna asked.

"I… I asked the colony the same thing… Their queen said something that sent shivers down my spine and all the way to the tip of my tail. She… she said, 'Human no more than impregnator. It was left with the rest of the colony.'"

Catalina gulped. "So… what happened next?" she asked.

The new Cheetit´s fingers, ears and tail twitched. "We were held prisoners by the colony. When they had built enough on their new home, we were dumped in one of the rooms and locked up. We were fed w-worms and beetles regularly and sometimes…" She blushed. "…one of us were to help Tame the Annt Queen." Her blush faded and she covered her face with her hands. "But every time they needed 'decorations', as they put it… they… they…" She gulped and removed her hands from her face. "…they ripped one of our limbs off."

"They… they did _what_?!" Catherine gasped.

Annika gulped again. "I could hear them all the time… they ate the flesh and used the skin and bones as tools and decorations for their household. They usually started with the legs, to make perfectly sure that we couldn´t run away, followed by the arms, at which point the one they mutilated was already dead. Once they had used up all of one of us, they moved on to the next one."

"Didn´t you try to escape?" Christian asked.

Tears began streaming out of Annika´s eyes. "When… when there were only three of us left… Mary tried to make a run for it. She was punished heavily for it." She wiped her right cheek with her right hand. "While me and my other harem-sister got cut across our bodies, Mary… Mary was dismembered right on the spot. Her arms and legs were amputated gruesomely, and they made sure to keep her alive just so she could use the last of her remaining time living in suffering."

The tailed Tamer and his harem spent a few minutes just staring at the new Cheetit in shock. "Damn…" Christian breathed. "Good thing we came by just in time, or else we´d have found you one leg short."

Annika gasped and clutched both of her legs. "Master!" Catherine hissed. "Don´t you even think of joking about that!"

"Yeah!" Amy agreed. "Don´t you know how important legs are to us speed demons?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he quickly apologized. "How many of you were there?"

The new Cheetit wiped her tears away and answered, "There were five of us. They were me, of course, a Bimbo, a Beach Bunny – that was Mary, by the way – a Lupina, and a Vinebra."

Christian looked up the last mentioned breed in his ´dex.

_**VINEBRA (AKA VENUS), the Steel Trap Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Near Human (Venus flytrap)_

_**Element:**__ Plant/Steel_

_**Frequency:**__ Very Rare_

_**Diet:**__ Carnivore, sunlight, water_

_**Role:**__ Subterfuge, trap, Bug-type control_

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Plant, Rock, Water, Ice_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fighting, Fire, Flying_

_**Attacks:**__ Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Cry Wolf, Probing Tentacles, Probing Pods, Grass Floor, Lance, Iron Punch, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Steel Crusher*_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Poison Immunity (aphrodisiacs only)_

_**Evolves:**__ None_

_**Evolves From:**__ Gloomy (Heavy Metal), Weepingbutt (Heavy Metal)_

_Seen rarely during the Revenge War, the Vinebra was a short term success in luring squads of soldiers into peril. With their large steel jaws, the breed was a spearhead to take out human forces. That was, until the simple order of 'turn around' to an apparent damsel in distress became commonplace._

_Appearing almost human, these Steel/Plant-type Pokégirls have a grass skirt of leaves around their waists, though the most notable feature of the breed is the massive dark-colored Venus flytrap situated on a short vine coming from the breed's head. Skin tones are within human average, though paler complexions sometimes take on a jaundiced yellow tinge. Standing at a short four and a half feet, with a bust in the B to C-cup range and a proportional body, this form was to the delight of any former Gloomy Pokégirls. Unlike the Gloomy, the Vinebra's appearance doesn't change with lighting. These predatory Plant Pokégirls are able to wear clothing for short periods of time, as they gain many of their nutrients from eating meat while only partially doing photosynthesis._

_Like the Weepingbutt, Vinebras are predatory, and are more aggressive than the average Plant-type. Feralborn ones are more notably violent than their domesticated cousins, though for former Gloomy Pokégirls, this is a drastic increase in their assertiveness (while former Weepingbutt owners find a slight decrease at times). Former Gloomy Pokégirls also no longer have a problem with direct sunlight. Added to this aggressive nature is a very patient temperament. These Steel/Plant-types know how to wait, often choosing just the right moment to make their move, be it advancing on their Tamer or attacking in battle._

_The breed's aggressive nature often makes battles turn to their favor, though at times it causes this predatory plant to get in over her head. When offense doesn't work, Vinebras commonly switch to a defensive fighting style, where their patient nature allows them to pick and choose when to attack. Not only does the breed's massive flytrap come into play during battle, but Vinebras are noted to have typically more vines than other Plant-types, as well as having control over them. One individual noted in the Slot League could control 37 vines simultaneously. Overall, the breed often does extremely well against elemental types that they are strong against, while generally doing poorly against those elements they are weak to._

_Aggression also bleeds through into the Taming room, and many Vinebra are sexually dominant, though the breed is not always into domination. There are differing preferences however, though quite a few enjoy some form of bondage with the use of their vines. While the breed prefers to tie others up, binding this plant will induce an aroused state of submission. While this makes the breed a poor choice for sex battles against other Plant-types (or other Pokégirls with tentacles), it makes capturing ferals much easier. It should be noted that this is the only sure way to get this carnivorous Plant-type aroused, as the breed have immunity to aphrodisiacs, including Lust Dust._

_Ferals are ambush predators living in areas heavy with vegetation or darkened areas. Many ferals bait other Pokégirls into their lair by leaving the scent of blood nearby and giving injured cries to lure predatory Pokégirls in. Since the breed seems almost human and weak if they conceal their large trap behind foliage (one watcher reported a canny Vinebra burying her flytrap in the ground), other feral Pokégirls tend to attack before observing, and usually giving this Plant breed the advantage through surprise. More than one Tamer has fallen for the apparent 'Damsel Act' and lost a Pokégirl (and occasionally their lives). Tamers are encouraged to scan ferals before going into action._

_While a rare threshold, cases of human girls becoming Vinebra directly are more common if the girl in question has Steel-type Pokégirls in her background as well as Plant-types. Slight itchiness where the vine and leaves sprout from mark the first phases of threshold, followed by strong cravings for protein as the head vine grows a large bulb that will become the Pokégirls signature trap._

_**Steel Crusher (ATK 120):**__ Similar to the Parasyte's Beast Rush, this attack utilizes a large set of jaws of a Steel-type Pokégirl. The Pokégirl snaps her opponent up into her jaws and chomps down, trapping her opponent in her jaws and dealing massive crushing and puncture damage._

Christian put his ´dex away and asked, "So, what´re you gonna do now?"

Annika thought long and hard on what she would say, but managed to come up with an answer. "I…" she trailed off. "My master has always told me to repay someone for their kindness… so… I guess I´ll stick around with you guys for a while…"

Catherine smiled and walked over to her fellow Cheetit to give her a welcoming hug. "You´re gonna enjoy living with us," she said. "Master is so great a guy that he makes everyone in his harem forget about their issues."

The Peekabu joined the two spotted felines in their hugging. "So how ´bout giving a little smile to us?" she suggested.

Annika looked up at the rodent´s cheery face and gave a very meek smile. "Like… this?" she asked.

"Wider!" Lightning laughed. "The bigger, the better, you know!"

"Kinda like something else around here, right, Master?" Blaze asked teasingly, causing Christian to blush.

* * *

><p><em>14:49.<em>

Running through the forest at the speed of a motorcycle, the Sonica and the two Cheetits were in an idle conversation. "So, what is he like?" Annika asked.

"Who? Master?" Catherine guessed.

"Yeah, what is he like?"

The fast feline smiled warmly. "He´s a wonderful master," she said. "Like I said before, he makes every one of us feel happy and makes us forget about our issues."

"Also, he´s good in bed, but you knew that already," Amy chimed in, causing the spotted feline to blush.

"…Y-Yeah…" Annika agreed, remembering the events of last night.

As they ran along, they made sure to avoid anything in front of them… but not under them. After a few minutes of undisturbed running, Annika tripped over something and tumbled painfully along the ground, stopping at the foot of a tree. Her two new friends with super speed rushed to her side. "Yo! Spots II, are you alright?" Amy asked.

The spotted feline looked up at the hedgehog-girl. "I´m fine, but… 'Spots II'?" she asked.

"She has a habit of giving her friends and lovers nicknames," Catherine explained as she helped the other Cheetit up.

Annika turned to look at what she fell over and saw a female person. "I´m very sorry," she apologized. "I didn´t mean to run into you… I just… Uh-oh."

The person rose to her feet and turned to face the three speed demons. Her appearance was one of a fashion model, with very pretty blue eyes and long, sparkling red hair. Her facial features, however, showed pure, murderous rage.

"Holy…" Annika started.

"…fucking…" Amy continued.

"…shit!" Catherine finished.

The other Pokégirl held out her right hand, and a massive fireball shot out of her palm! The three of them ran out of the attack´s way and stopped behind the aggressive feral. The feral turned around and fired a small torrent of water out of her palm. Reacting quickly, Amy stepped forward and created a Static Barrier to block the attack.

At that moment, Christian and the rest of the harem showed up. "Hey, what´s going on?!" Julia shouted.

Christian tried to scan the feral Pokégirl, but nothing came up. "Of course you can´t scan her, Master!" Kira stated, slight panic in her voice. "That thing´s a Cherry Blossom! And even worse, it´s a red-haired Cherry Blossom!"

_**CHERRY BLOSSOM, the Unbalanced "Beautiful" Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Extremely Rare_

_**Diet**__: Dreams (and bathing?)_

_**Role**__: Unknown_

_**Libido**__: High (masturbatory)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic, Poison_

_**Attacks**__: Fire, Water, Blizzard, Thunder, Double Slap, Nightmare Syndrome, Teleport_

_**Enhancements**__: Unnatural beauty, extreme narcissism_

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: Cherry (Sun Stone)_

_Cherry Blossoms are very beautiful. They stand just less than 6' tall, with long, gorgeous hair that always sparkles, as if it's just been permed and is drying is sunlight. Her eyes are blue and her hair is normally silver, but turns blue when she enters water._

_Cherry Blossoms are VERY, VERY beautiful. The kind of beauty that pulls anyone even remotely interested in the female figure to her, and she is frequently caught bathing in a stream or lake._

_Cherry Blossoms are solitary. Psychic Pokégirls have found that it's mostly because they want to be, not because they have to be. They are highly narcissistic and masturbate frequently._

_However, if anyone attempts to come near enough to Tame her, she will sense them and either attack or flee. Those who've claimed to see them often have large welts on their faces. Even most Pokégirls who attempt to get close to her will often come away worse for wear, despite being 10 levels higher._

_There is, however, a problem with the Cherry Blossoms. A very small percentage grows increasingly more violent, until they begin killing those drawn to them. Some theorists speculate that the Cherry Blossom only becomes violent is when she is interrupted before or during masturbation sessions. When she draws blood from anyone else (cutting her does not create this change), her hair will begin changing to pink._

_This change is faint at first and only temporary... to begin with. However, the more blood she draws, the redder her hair becomes, until finally, if she murders someone, her hair will remain red, regardless of where she goes or what she does._

_Any Tamer who encounters a red-haired Cherry Blossom is instructed to flee from the scene. There is a bounty of 10,000 SLC on any Cherry Blossom with deep red hair._

_To date, no Cherry Blossom has ever been found in a Tamer's harem._

_On a side note, one researcher found an ancient legend in Edo about cherry blossom trees that claimed that a body was buried beneath the very first tree, and subsequently turned the once pure white petals red.(*) The researcher has openly commented that it is possible that the Cherry Blossom Pokégirl might be somehow related to this legend, but does not know how._

_(*) - Like many myths and legends, this story has much iteration. Some myths say that cherry blossom trees remain pure white only if they aren't a soldier's grave. Others say that the blossoms turn red if a person murdered in cold blood is buried beneath it. Still others claim exactly what this did: that it was the very first tree that was involved in the legend._

"That thing´s got a bounty on it," Julia stated. "If we kill her, we´ll both get rewarded and do the world a favor."

"_Fight her_?! Are you mad?!" Silvia hissed. "That thing´s got a variety of magic attacks! Not to mention that we´ve got no one with a type advantage over her, while she´s got a type advantage over four of us!"

Julia retorted, "We have Blaze here with us, don´t we?! She´s part Flying-type, something that the Cherry Blossom is weak against!"

"Don´t look at me!" the Whorizard in question defended. "I´m part Flying-type, sure, but I know no Flying-type attacks!"

"Hello-o, not helping!" Amy shouted through clenched teeth. "I´m running outta juice, so make up your goddamn mind of what to do!"

The two arguing felines turned to face Christian. "Master, we need to try and fight her!" the Tigress said. "Her breed is nothing good for the world!"

"No, Master, we need to run away!" the Warcat countered. "That thing is way, way, WAY too strong for us!"

"We can beat her! We haven´t gotten this far just to be beaten by a feral Magic-type!"

"Exactly! And that´s why we need to get the fuck out of here!"

"I´ve heard enough," Christian said calmly and returned everyone except for Lassie, Catalina, Amy Catherine and Annika to their Pokéballs. "Catalina, teleport Lassie away from here."

The Mistoffeles looked at her master. "Where to?" she asked.

"Just over to where we ate breakfast."

The magical feline nodded, grabbed her pregnant harem-sister by the arm, and teleported out of sight. The tailed Tamer then shouted, "RETREAT!"

The three speed demons turned and ran into the direction they came from, Catherine picking her master up while doing so. The feral Cherry Blossom roared out in frustration and fired several bursts of fire, water and lightning into the air.

* * *

><p><em>16:28.<em>

The two Cheetits, the Sonica and their master had returned to their camping ground, where a Growltit and a Mistoffeles were waiting for them. Catherine put down the tailed Tamer and sat down on the ground along with her fellow speed demons, exhausted. "Oh shit…" she panted. "I´ve never been… so frightened in my life…"

Christian then released those he had recalled earlier. While Silvia was relieved that they were away from the feral, Julia was enraged. "What the hell, Master?!" she shouted. "We could´ve beat her! Especially with that monster form of yours! Why did you do that and let it live?!"

The tailed Tamer crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "I don´t like to kill someone for such a petty reason," he replied, much to the Tigress´s surprise. "It´s okay with me to beat someone up to capture a feral Pokégirl or to win a battle… and, well, I´m also fine with murdering someone if they had murdered someone precious to me and it was for revenge… but I refuse – absolutely refuse – to kill someone just because of money or because they´re 'a menace to society'." He gave his Alpha a stern look. "You of all people should know that, Julia."

It took a few seconds for this bit of information to sink in, but once it did, Julia looked down at the ground shamefully, her ears drooping. "I´m sorry…" she apologized, her face red with embarrassment. "I just… Seeing such a powerful opponent… it just triggered something in me that told me we could take her down."

"Maybe it was the Fighting-type in you that told you that," Luna suggested.

Silvia smiled and patted her Alpha on the shoulder. "You´ll learn to ignore it later on," she said comfortably.

"Yeah," Kimmy agreed. "I mean, sometimes I feel like taking my opponent down no matter what during a fight, but I just ignore it."

The Tigress smiled at the two. "Thanks… I needed that."

Christian then said aloud, "From now on, Blaze, you are to fly ahead of us and spot any dangers."

The Whorizard saluted jokingly, but nonetheless said seriously, "Yes, sir!"

From a little distance away, hiding behind a tree, a figure peeked at our heroes. _This guy becomes more and more interesting… _it thought. _I´d better go tell Sis about this._ And with that thought, she disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

* * *

><p>mr. doop: And so, our new Cheetit friend has gotten a name. I didn´t include a sex scene with her because her body is no different than Catherine´s.<p>

Prinny: When will we see another update to this story?

mr. doop: Because of my going back to school, it will come whenever I have got time. But until further notice, don´t expect it anytime soon.


	50. Chapter 50 Power cut

**mr. doop: And so, I´m back! Let´s get this show on the road!**

**Prinny: I´ll get the transportation, dood!**

**mr. doop: Onward, my penguin companion! To victory, or bust!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own squat. Depending of what that 'squat' is…**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Wednesday.<em>

After another week of traveling, Christian and his harem have arrived at a small town. "Finally! Civilization!" Blaze cheered.

"Good thing, too," Kimmy agreed. "I was getting really damn tired of sleeping in the wild."

"Aw, c´mon, guys," Catherine pouted playfully. "Being outdoors isn´t _that _bad."

Amy nodded. "Think of all the fun things you can do," she added. "Things like running, exercising, exploring… stuff like that."

"Sorry, but only ones who share the same love of running and indifference to speed limits can enjoy those things," Kira stated.

"Well, there´s still the 'exploring' part," Christian intervened. "I mean, that´s what we´re doing right now."

Julia coughed in her furry hand. "Correction: that´s what we´re doing on a regular basis," she said. "What we´re doing right now is…"

"Chill out like there´s no tomorrow!" Flora finished excitedly.

The tailed Tamer sighed. "Okay, but before we do that, let´s get to a Pokécenter," he suggested.

* * *

><p><em>18:38.<em>

"Ah~, this is living…" Silvia sighed dreamily. She and her harem-sisters, excluding Lassie, were inside of their room´s overly large bathroom. More specifically: the big Jacuzzi in the overly large bathroom.

"It´s been _ages_ since we last had a bubble bath!" Kira sighed.

"Too bad that Master didn´t wanna join us…" Catalina pouted.

"What was his reasoning, again?" Annika asked.

"I remember his exact words," Julia stated and made a parody on Christian´s voice. "'If I take a bubble bath with you, then you´d all want an orgy, and then I won´t have any energy left for the entire day.'" They all giggled at the parody.

"Master seriously needs to be more of a party animal!" Blaze stated, to which the rest of the girls nodded.

"Eek!" Lightning suddenly gasped, her face, already red from the heat, turning redder. "Someone´s foot touched my clit!"

"Sorry – that was mine!" Flora apologized.

Luna then suddenly gave a squeal of surprise and squirmed. "W-Whose tail was that?!" she asked.

As this fan-service-y scene went on, Christian and Lassie were currently in the main room, lying on the bed while watching television. Well, 'watching' was not the best accurate word to describe it; it would be more in the direction of 'zapping through the channels in search of something good'. "Porn… porn… porn… porn…" the tailed Tamer droned monotonously as he scrolled through the channels.

"You know, most people your age would love to watch porn," Lassie stated.

"I don´t watch it for two reasons. One: they´re always bad; two: I´m living out one with you guys. Every. Single. Night."

The canine sighed and held a hand on her bulging stomach. "You know, I really want to get done with this whole pregnancy thing. As it is right now, I´m only in my second month."

He turned his head away from the screen to look at her. "You know, you could take more than one at some point," he pointed out.

She sighed. "I wish I could, but I´d risk having miscarriages. Also, I´m not really sure if I need to give birth to a healthy litter to evolve."

Christian shrugged. "Hey, you´re the one who want to evolve through a nine-month process," he said and turned his attention back to the television.

The news was currently showing on the screen. "Good evening, and welcome to Kanto News," the newscaster greeted. "Starting off tonight´s news, a Bimbo in her early twenties has reported to the police that someone has been stalking her every day for the last few weeks. After a bit of police work from the local Jennies, the Bimbo has been informed that there exists something called 'her shadow'. Her mother has now been told the same. Next up, a factory that created homunculi – artificial human beings – has been shut down. The reason for this is that the homunculi were, as someone put it, 'too perfect in nature and made Pokégirls newborn babies in comparison'. All specimens from the factory have been captured and executed, ending 'Operation Mary Sue', as it was called, once and for all."

Christian and Lassie both raised eyebrows at what the newscaster said.

"Next up, pig Pokégirls make great disturbances."

Before the newscaster could continue, all electrical devices in the room were suddenly shut off. The two of them sat up in alarm, but then calmed down. "It must be a power cut," the Growltit figured.

The two of them then heard a door open and turned to look at the entrance to the bathroom. "What the hell´s going on here?!" Blaze´s angry voice sounded.

"A Power cut interrupted your bath," Christian explained. "Ignite your tail so we can see something." Just as he had finished the sentence, the light came back on. "Never mind."

When the girls had all gotten dressed, Lassie stated, "Hey, it´s completely dark outside!"

The others looked out of the window and saw every single building completely lightless, as if they were abandoned. "Geez… it looks like a ghost town out there…" Catalina commented.

"I´ll go see what´s going on," Christian said. "Stay here."

He left the room and walked down to the lobby. Several Joys were running around frantically, and a bunch of Jennies were interrogating a few people. He walked up to one of the police Pokégirls and asked, "What´s going on?"

She turned to face the tailed Tamer. "Well, obviously, the entire town´s been cut off from its power supply," she answered, sounding annoyed. "As for the reason, we do not know."

"Then how come this place is still working?"

She sighed again. "Every Pokécenter and hospital has their own emergency generator in case of a situation like this." She pointed at some of the panicky nurse Pokégirls. "The Joys are all running around and checking up on their patients."

One of the other Jennies walked up to the one Christian was talking to. "Captain!" she saluted. "Some of the civilians have suspected that the resident Slutges have invaded the hydraulic generators in the sewers."

The captain made a face of disgust. "Great…" she said sarcastically. "Not only is the power cut, but it´s because of those nasty bitches."

Christian looked up the mentioned breed name in his Pokédex.

_**SLUTGE, the Slime Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Humanoid Human_

_**Element**__: Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare (city dweller only, depends on cities for food source)_

_**Diet**__: Sewage, garbage, rotten food_

_**Role**__: Garbage collectors? Revenge?_

_**Libido**__: High (Very High during full moons)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Plant_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Poison Mist, Spice 3, Poison, Sludge (*), Small Clone (*), Headbutt, Pound_

_**Enhancements**__: Semi-solid body, absolute poison immunity, poisonous 'flesh'_

_**Evolves**__: N/A_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_A discovery in 300 AS, believed to be a failed attempt at cloning Tittos or possibly some sort experiment on the Titto's ability to copy the forms and attacks of other Pokégirls._

_Though she appears to be a gel-Pokégirl akin to the Titto (in its natural form), its color is purple, it can't shape shift and its body is largely poisonous, even to the touch. Despite looking like she's constantly dripping fresh slime, she's solid enough to take damage and even faints, and when she's unconscious, she reverts to a puddle of goo._

_These gooey Pokégirls live primarily in sewers or in other areas with high amounts of garbage, as it is their primary food source. They have even been seen devouring industrial and medical waste to no ill effect. They seem to have no real stomach limit, but stop eating to digest what they've taken in. Slutge generally revert to their 'puddle' form for this. Regardless of their form, they often have a powerful odor that is often referred to as the worst smell any living creature should be allowed to make, especially if they've eaten any discarded food._

_At night, their bodies will solidify more and they will seek out a partner to mate with. They don't seem to care about the gender or even species of their partner. They produce surprisingly little smell when solid, neither their flesh nor their 'sweat' is poisonous and they cannot use Sludge or Small Clone during this time. Nevertheless, they often kidnap men for brief Tamings before going back to their lair to rest. They sometimes get willing victims who foolishly think that they're Tittos in their natural form._

_These Pokégirls are also completely immune to the Widows' Hyper Venom, as one Widow was seen repeatedly stabbing a rather large Slutge, and the Slutge did not die, though after a massive beating, it was knocked unconscious. Despite winning, given the Slutge's natural toxicity, the Widow may have been poisoned for its efforts._

_Cities have put up with Slutges, largely because of how useful they are at cleaning up landfills._

_Scientists have already deduced that it is utterly and completely useless to try and poison a Slutge. She is completely immune to the Widow's Hyper Venom, magical poison, and even biochemicals. They do avoid radioactive materials, though._

_(__*****__) – __**Sludge **__(ATK 160): Exclusive to the Slutge, the Pokégirl hurls a large ball of her own body at the target. This has the same force as a 300 lbs medicine ball and has a 60-80% chance of poisoning the opponent if it hits, as well as inducing various other status ailments._

_(__*****__) – __**Small Clone **__(EFT): When a Slutge devours enough 'food', any number of smaller clones of her may form and come out of her body. These smaller clones have 1/10 of her hit points and cannot use any attack with an attack power over 100. They disappear into slime puddles when the main body faints. These clones cannot use Small Clone themselves, nor do they eat or need Taming. They often accompany their 'mother' to capture men. Outside of combat, they generally survive for a month until evaporating._

Christian put his ´dex away and asked, "Why did you put hydraulic generators in the sewers?"

"We placed them there to hide them from any criminal organizations who´d want to terror bomb our power supplies," the lower-ranking Jenny answered.

"Our Psychic division will _not _like this…" the captain groaned.

Christian then got an idea. "Hey, why don´t I—?"

"No!" the captain interrupted. "We´ve been given strict orders to not let anyone outside in a situation like this."

Christian sighed and returned to his room, where he told his harem what was going on. After he told them, he smiled devilishly. "So…" he began, "who here wanna go down in the sewers and help stop this mess?"

All of the girls gave him weird looks. "Okay, um… Master…" Julia trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, we know very well that you´re a bit adventurous… and also that you´re always willing to do the right thing… but…" Here she raised her voice. "…I HOPE TO GOD YOU´RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! DO YOU REALLY WANT US TO GO DOWN A SEWER?!"

Christian, shaken and slightly scared, quickly took back his question. "Okay, fine. I kinda already knew what your response would be… I just asked for fun." He then cleared his throat and said seriously, "But we need to get rid of those Slutges if this town´s gonna have a peaceful night. Catalina, do you mind teleporting me outside?"

The Mistoffeles crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "Only if I´m allowed to stay out the hell of the sewers," she replied.

"Of course you are."

The magical feline walked over to her master and grabbed hold of his hand. Before she teleported, she gave the rest of the harem a very important order: "Get a bath ready. Now."

* * *

><p><em>18:47.<em>

Out in the dark streets, the tailed Tamer and his Magic-type spotted an open manhole. "This is either made by the Slutges or by someone who went down there to stop them," Christian stated, looking down the opening.

It took a few seconds for the horrid smell to reach her nostrils, but when it did, Catalina backed away twenty steps. "I´ll wait for you… over here," she called, pinching her nostrils shut.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped down into the manhole. Down there, other than noticing the putrid stench, he spotted someone in the distance. It was a purple-skinned, purple-haired Pokégirl. She noticed him as well, smirked invitingly, waved her hand in a welcoming gesture, and then slowly moved through the sewer canals.

_I´ve got a baaaaaaad feeling about this…_ Christian thought as he followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

* * *

><p>mr. doop: Another half-assed chapter, I know, but this is just filler so that story one can be finished first. (gasps) My evil, evil plan has been revealed!<p>

Prinny: Okay, dood. I´ve got good news and bad news. The good news is that I´ve gotten our transportation ready.

mr. doop: And the bad news?

Prinny: You have to wear this.

(Prinny hands mr. doop a Prinny costume in his size)

mr. doop: Aw, man… do I have to? I´ve just put on this awesome disguise. I wanna keep being mr. doop.

Prinny: Well, now you´re Prinny doop, dood.


	51. Chapter 51 Who's the fastest?

**(mr. doop and Prinny are riding a bus full of Prinnies, the former of the two dressed up to look like the small penguin demons)**

**Prinny doop: I didn´t know you guys have busses only for you.**

**Prinny: It´s usually so that no demons get hurt when they blow up the busses.**

**(Prinny doop became very scared)**

**Disclaimer: Metroanime owns Pokégirls and Nintendo owns Pokémon.**

**A/n: There´s something in this chapter for those readers who are Final Fantasy fans.**

* * *

><p><em>21:28, Wednesday.<em>

After having taken care of the power outage problem, Christian found himself in the Jacuzzi along with Blaze and Lassie, getting thoroughly scrubbed by the two girls. "C´mon… aren´t you done yet?" he complained.

"Not until you smell like a rose, or better!" the Growltit replied as she washed his hair. "You _really _should listen to one with an enhanced sense of smell when she criticizes your odor."

He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the advice, _Mom_."

Scrubbing his chest while making sure not to scratch her master with her claws, the Whorizard asked, "So, what happened down in the sewers?"

The tailed Tamer shrugged. "I followed one of them to the hydraulic generators, where I met two more. When I asked them why the machine was not generating power, they explained that a load of delicacies was flowing in the stream, and they really wanted it."

The canine poured more shampoo into her master´s hair while she asked, "Delicacies?"

"You know, shit, used toilet paper, piss, grime, et cetera." Clearing his throat, Christian continued. "Anyway, so I asked them to take their gunk out of the generator and let it work again. They complied, but there was a condition."

The winged lizard sighed. "Let me guess: you had sex with the three of them."

He closed his eyes. "You´re half right," he said. "I had sex with them, yes, but not with the three of them."

Both girls looked at him with curious gazes. "What do you mean by that?" Lassie asked.

"I didn´t have sex with three… but thirty."

After a minute of silence, both females blurted out, "WHAT?!"

He opened his eyes again, looking tired. "Each of them used their Small Clone ability to create ten copies of themselves," he explained.

Blaze looked into his eyes, shocked. "So… you had to come in them thirty times?" she asked, worried.

"Not exactly," he shrugged. "Despite all of the clones wanting to feel my tool in their you-know-what, I was only allowed to come in the originals."

Relieved, the Whorizard looked down at the water and began rubbing his penis with both hands. "Might as well do it now, then," she said with a lustful smirk on her face.

Christian, knowing full well that there was nothing he could say or do (ha-ha) to avoid this situation, leaned back, turned his head and tongue-kissed Lassie. As the canine´s hands went to the back of his neck, the tailed Tamer began fondling her breasts and playing with her nipples. Blaze, meanwhile, impaled herself on her master´s hotrod, her vagina moisturized enough already. As she moaned and rocked back and forth, she embraced him, wrapped her left wing around him, and gently nibbled at his right shoulder.

As Christian kissed and fondled away, he decided to rile up his Growltit even further by carefully rubbing her womanhood with his tail. The canine broke the kiss and moaned at the teasing to her privates. Now that his mouth was vacant to use again, the tailed Tamer gave Blaze´s right ear a lick. At that point, the Whorizard had an orgasm her vaginal walls clamping down hard on her master´s dick, causing it to ejaculate as well.

He gently pushed the winged lizard away and stood up, ready to take care of the other Fire-type´s sexual desire. Eager to have some man-meat in her fillet, Lassie stood up, turned away from him, and bended over, her hands resting on the edge of the tub. He wasted none of her time and entered her from behind, causing her to pant and waggle her tail. They had sex in this position for five minutes, the sounds of flesh colliding with flesh and water dripping and moaning being the only sounds in the bathroom, before Lassie let out her juices, the canine accompanying her climax with a howl.

A little afterwards, Christian came himself. After a few minutes of just standing in that position, he decided, "I think I´m clean enough now."

* * *

><p><em>13:28, Thursday.<em>

Christian, Lassie and Silvia were walking casually through the city, the three speed demons of the harem running around them at breakneck speed. "Master, I think you need another bath – you still stink a little," the Warcat commented.

Christian crossed his arms, peeved. "Nope. Sorry. Not gonna do it," he refused.

The feline, however, was still set to get the stench completely away. "I think we should stay here for one more night."

The tailed Tamer scoffed. "I thought you guys wanted to get to Fuchsia City as soon as possible," he said. "Give me one good reason for spending another night here."

The Growltit then noticed something. "Is it just me, or have Catherine, Annika and Amy stopped running?" she asked.

The muscular feline looked around, and then she spotted the two Cheetits and the Sonica staring at a billboard. After the three of them walked up to the speedsters, she asked, "What´re you looking at?"

Annika pointed at one of the posters on the board and read aloud, "'All speed demons, assemble! This afternoon at our local arena, we´re proud to present The Fastest Pokégirl Alive race! If you think you´ve got what it takes to force the competition to eat your dust, then c´mon over and sign up! Registration stops at 16:00.'"

Christian gave an annoyed sigh. "Don´t tell me you´re thinking about participating…" he said. "You don´t need a race to prove how fast you are."

The three speed demons, however, did not listen to their master. Each of them glanced at each other, a challenging look in their eyes. "A chance to prove who´s fastest…" Catherine muttered.

"The possibility of racing against someone as fast as myself…" Annika whispered.

"An opportunity to win bragging rights…" Amy smirked.

"I´m in!" all three of them decided.

"Well…" Silvia smiled. "Looks like we´ve found our reason to stay another night."

The tailed Tamer pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>16:30.<em>

The town´s arena was located a few kilometers away from the Pokécenter and in the shape of a roman coliseum, but with a big screen on one of the sides. The racetrack was, if seen from above, in the shape of the number 6. Or was it the number 9? Whatever of the two shapes the track took, the goalpost was at the 'foot' of the nine-shape (or the 'head' of the six-shape), while the competitors started at the circle.

Other than Catherine, Annika and Amy, there were three other competitors. Two of them were very alike in appearance. Both looked like the centaurs of legend, with the torso of a human woman where the horse´s head should have been. The short-furred horse bodies had the same color at the torsos´ skin; one Caucasian, the other tanned. The Caucasian one had long blonde hair that was held together in a ponytail (bad pun, I know…), with an actual horse mane in the same color as her hair going down her spine and joining the horse body. The tanned one also had this mane, but the color of it and her hair was a chocolate-brown. As the final difference between the two, the blonde one was five feet tall from hoof to head, while the brunette was seven feet tall.

Christian, who sat in one of the front-row seats, did his usual thing and scanned the two mares, starting with the smaller one.

_**PONYTAUR, the Centauress Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon in most leagues, Rare in Mountain, Forest, and Orange Leagues_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Mobile scouts, rescue agents, farmers, transporters_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Stomp, Mega Kick, Takedown, Tackle, Dodge, Sonic Wave, Quick Attack_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x8), metamorphic ability, Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x2), enhanced sense of balance_

_**Evolves**__: Rapitaur (normal), Unicorn (Dawn Stone), Frozenare (Ice Crystal), Clydesdame (Sun Stone + Diamond Stone), Tangi (Water Stone), Samhain (Dusk Stone + Moon Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_A Pokégirl that was the 12__th__ created by Sukebe after experimenting with the other basic Normal-types, the Ponytaur was fashioned somewhat after an animal from that time called a horse. With a four-legged, strong equine body, these Pokégirls became known as Ponytaurs after the first few battles that found them attacking humans with either makeshift weaponry or by using their Sonic Wave techniques to disrupt the terrain, destroy roads and bridges, and basically make human life a living hell by transporting one or two other Pokégirls on their back. In the days before teleporting and Psychic Pokégirls became available, this was Sukebe's assault team's Pokégirl transport of choice. With their centaur-like body, they galloped like the wind and could keep up their maximum speed for an hour or two at most before needing a break. These Pokégirls are also capable of assuming a human form, allowing them to blend into human society... and on some occasions, they were used to infiltrate military compounds where captured Pokégirls were being held for questioning or scientific study. Upon rescuing the caught Pokégirls, they would escape easily afterwards. The one drawback is that while in human form, the Ponytaur loses half of their enhancements._

_After the war, the Ponytaur were also one of the first Pokégirls to be captured, despite their great running speed. When feral, the Ponytaur would act on instinct alone, and travel in herds of a dozen or more, often traveling about in plains or forests to avoid being found. They are very finicky at first, and do not trust any obviously hostile Pokégirl or human that may come near, often being spooked upon seeing any being other than those in their herd. They tend to run rather than fight, unless it is to save a Pokékit of the herd. They tend to protect their children and even others from hostile Pokégirls against any odds, and this has led to several slaughters over the years between the Revenge War and present day. Once their worth was reevaluated, however, Ranches began to utilize these Pokégirls, domesticating them, and today they enjoy a steadily increasing popularity and usage throughout the world as the 'work-horse' Pokégirl. Although the meaning behind the phrase is old, it is still valid._

_According to historians and researchers, these Pokégirl's equine portions closely resemble the animals they were based off of. As there were many different variations of what was known as a horse, there are also these kinds of variations for the Ponytaur as well. In their centaur form, the Ponytaur can stand anywhere between 5 ft. 4 in. tall to all the way up to 7 ft. tall on the average. In human form, these Pokégirls usually lose about eight inches in height in comparison to their centaur form. Their short-furred equine portions tend to be the same color as their human skin, and these Pokégirls have a mane that reaches from their hair down their back to meet their equine-body. This mane is always the same color as her hair is, unless one or the other has been dyed. Ponytaurs often have B-cup or larger breasts, though none have been recorded with larger than a D-cup without the use of certain powders. These Pokégirls enjoy a rather high popularity in most leagues due to their speed, strength, and endurance, and can normally be seen on farms and being used to haul goods and passengers to and from places. The Ponytaur taxi-services, available in most large cities in almost any league, are a cheap and reliable way to get to where you need, or need something, to go. Fortunately, most Ponytaur enjoy being used to transport things and people, perhaps a throwback to the days of the 'horse and carriage' that is described in pre-Sukebe literature._

_Although fast, Ponytaurs must train to gain their maneuverability. This has led to the rivalry that exists between the Ponytaurs and the Chocoboobs, who can do almost the same job, but are much more maneuverable in their large, chicken-like form. Most researchers suggest that because of this rivalry, these two should be allowed in the same harem, because they try to improve themselves to try and be better than the other. While the Chocoboob may prefer to go the speed-route, the Ponytaur is more common throughout the world and is somewhat more versatile, making these the most likely reasons as to why Tamers, researchers, farmers, and watchers enjoy owning them compared to the Chocoboob. Another thing in the Ponytaur's favor is their seeming sixth sense for obstacles and danger in the form of shifts of the ground around them within a 25-foot radius of themselves, allowing them to avoid ambushes and Tamers that aren't trying to conceal their presence._

_Ponytaurs are one of the more easily accepted threshold cases for human girls, although it must be acknowledged that they are also one of the more painful as a result of the sheer amount of change that the girl must go through. Unfortunately, these are also rather common among farming communities and are almost as common in larger cities as well. There is a specialized medicine available at most hospitals in any league that has been developed that can actually make the process less painful for the thresholding girl (it is expensive, but usually one dose is all it takes to finish the threshold process). Ponytaurs have also been noted to be very sociable Pokégirls, often doing things for other Pokégirls in order to be accepted. As such, some Ponytaurs are pushovers within a harem, and researchers suggest that they be considered on an individual basis for Alpha or Beta positions within a harem._

_**RAPITAUR, the Fastest Horse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Normal/Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon to Rare_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Pokégirl transports, flanking maneuvers_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, Plant, Bug, Ice, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Ignite, Hyper Quick Attack, Trample, Sonic Wave, Warm Embrace, Flame Tower, Fire Kick, Power Drive, Ember_

_**High Levels only**__: Flamethrower, Fire Scythe, Fire Punch_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x12), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Heat Aura, enhanced sense of balance._

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Ponytaur (normal)_

_Faster than a speeding... well, maybe not as fast as a Cheetit, but the Rapitaur is one of the fastest recorded Pokégirls in any league. They tend to grow an additional 6 inches to a foot in height, and the Pokégirl fills out to compensate for the increase in size. In their centaur form, the Rapitaurs are usually around 9-10 ft. tall from hoof to head. Faster than Chocoboobs, they see the birdlike Pokégirl as no challenge at all, unless they are beat in battle or in a race by one. They can keep running even longer now, able to maintain their top speed for almost four hours on average, and can trot at half speed for nearly an entire day without needing rest. The greatest change is that they are now also a Fire-type Pokégirl. Why and how this evolution is a Normal/Fire-type is unknown, as some researchers can't help but wonder how this happened without the use of a Fire Stone._

_Still, in battle, these Pokégirls utilize their speed and fire attacks to cause massive damage quickly. This was also the third known evolution of a Pokégirl that became known to humans during the Revenge War, as they decimated the human tanks and armored vehicles that attempted to mount a defense against her not-so-hot Pokégirl sisters. They made short work of the slower, clumsier, and larger machines._

_However, the Rapitaur was known for attempting to limit the damage done, and it has been recorded in several history books as to instances when Rapitaurs would be used to haul injured human soldiers from a burning wreckage or from a battlefield and drop them on the doorsteps of the nearest human settlement. They would never actually attack human civilians, either, which baffled many researchers until the realization dawned on one in late 196 AS – it was a strategy to weaken human longevity in their strongholds by injuring the humans rather than outright killing them, forcing the expenditure of medical and food supplies for the invalids. The few Pokégirls from the Revenge War that are alive to this day, when asked about this strategy, say that there was no such thing, and that the Rapitaur and Ponytaur Pokégirls were simply too kind to kill anyone and anything human, unlike Sukebe had wanted. Some historians continue to research both possibilities. This information helped make the breed much more popular among humans, however, resulting in their fair abundance today._

_Rapitaur, unlike the Ponytaur, feel a need to exercise constantly, no matter whether this is through working or actual exercise. It's recommended by any researcher that they be given heavy tasks to do for at least 20 hours a week, though most suggest at least 28 hours of exercise would be better. They love to run and dance in their centaur-like form, although many do prefer to go around in their human form instead so they can enter human-sized places a bit easier. Feral Rapitaurs will use Flame Tower to keep hostile Pokégirls or Tamers looking to capture them away long enough to escape as quickly as they can run. As such, most feral Rapitaurs remain feral, being too fast for the most part for most Tamers to catch them. Herds of Ponytaurs are often headed by a Rapitaur, who usually head off a challenge just long enough for her herd sisters to escape before following after them._

_In a harem, the Rapitaurs are too busy with their own speed and exercise to be considered for any Alpha or Beta positions. Instead, she is a good transporter or a battler, though not really a sex-battler, due to her size. This is also due to her size and increase in activities is an increase in her appetite – although her appetite is not as great as a Grizzlar´s or a Snorlass's, the Rapitaur are known to be voracious eaters. Thankfully, they can eat grass and other plants, although Rapitaurs do prefer to eat vegetables that humans eat, rather than just any random plants that the harem might come across. Rapitaurs are popular in the Ruby League, as their Heat Aura and ability to provide transportation make them almost perfect Pokégirls for the expanse of that league. A recent survey shows that Rapitaurs make up a majority of the Pokégirl breeds used as the non-combatant of that league (at 41%)._

_These Pokégirls, like their previous evolution, must train to gain their maneuverability at higher speeds. In other words, it's almost like training them from the ground on up, all over again. This is one thing that does annoy some Tamers, although their advantages and benefits to a Tamer far outweigh the complaint. This researcher believes that those Tamers that do complain about this fact are just simply lazy. Their endurance also increases, and they can run at full speed for a good hour before needing to rest, or at a trot for at least two or three hours before requiring a rest. T2s, for some reason, do not work so well with these Pokégirls, although they can pick up on techniques that are taught by other Pokégirls easily enough._

The third one of the other competitors was the weirdest one of them all. What started as a birdlike Pokégirl – with yellow feathers, short blonde hair, and sharp bird talons from the knee down – transformed into what could only be described as an oversized chicken. It was as big as an ostrich, but instead of a long, slender neck, it was short and thick. Christian, of course, also scanned this one.

_**CHOCOBOOB, the Traveler Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (bird) Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Flying (initially)_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crimson League) Rare (Elsewhere)_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Messengers_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant (initially)_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Ice, Rock (initially)_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Choco Kick, Quick Attack, Hyper Quick Attack, Takedown, Earlobe Nibble, Ear Blow, Recover, Quickturn, Blur, Dash, Feather Blizzard, Feather Shuriken, Tickle Storm, Edge of Delight, Choco Comet_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x6), clawed feet, light metamorphic capability, light magic affinity, powers change over time depending on what environment they grow up in_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_Chocoboobs were the messengers during the Revenge War. Seeing them dashing across the plains, a mailbag across their shoulders containing orders for Pokégirl attack units, was a common sight during that period of time. They aren't as fast as Cheetits, but they do have a higher level of endurance, being made for distance running rather than the short, intense bursts that Cheetits can manage. In distance race, a Chocoboob would most likely come out on top, as she could run for a longer period of time than a Cheetit. That being said, Chocoboobs don't feel overshadowed by a Cheetit's greater bursting speed, as they have other abilities that set them apart._

_Chocoboobs are tall Pokégirls – six feet, five at the smallest – with a light coating of bright yellow feathers on their bodies. Their faces are aquiline, their hair (either blonde or a light brunette in coloring) usually kept short, so as not to be a burden while running, and their legs from the knees down are bird talons, the skin there thick, almost armored. Their talons are sharp and their leg muscles are powerful, allowing them to develop one of their trademark attacks, the Choco Kick, which is a leaping thrust kick to the chest followed by a springing leap off of the opponent's body, knocking them down. This is more powerful when used in their 'bird' form._

_Chocoboobs have an alternate state, in which they grow in thickness and mass, their bodies shifting to become that of a vaguely ostrich-like animal in appearance, lacking the long neck of an ostrich in favor of a shorter, thicker neck. Their feathers grow thicker, and their arms turn into wings, their faces growing a thick, sharp beak. In this form, they are large enough to be ridden on, and they are frequently employed as couriers. They are also capable of better maneuvering while running at high speeds and can manage to stop quicker, as they have more weight to press down with. They cannot speak, able to make only warbling chirps, nor can they hold things in their hands while in this form, lacking the hands to do so._

_Chocoboobs also, strangely enough, have a bit of natural magic ability. Generally, they only learn spells such as Cure, Protect, and Shell, but they also have the ability to learn a magic attack called 'Choco Comet'. Choco Comet summons a large, thick cloud that drops a dozen large, flaming meteorites on a group of opponents._

_Chocoboobs are generally friendly, amiable Pokégirls who enjoy feeling useful above all else; a Tamer can easily win the love of a Chocoboob by making sure that they always have something to do and are made to feel that it's important. They're good in team battles, always starting out by casting Shell and Protect on their partners. When feral, they're a bit more skittish and prone to running away after casting Choco Comet. The individual meteorites aren't very damaging, but they do hurt and the damage does add up._

_As Chocoboobs grow older, their feather and hair coloring can change, as well as their element and some of their abilities, depending on the environment they call home. Chocoboobs that are raised near a heavily water environment have feathers and hair that are some shade of blue and they gain the ability to run over water. They become Water-types and gain weaknesses and strengths accordingly. Chocoboobs that live in heavily forested areas become green in coloring and develop an instinctual ability to move through ANY forest or swamp without hitting any pitfalls or traps or snags. They become Plant-types. Chocoboobs that live in mountain areas develop tremendous climbing ability in both forms, matched only by that of a Billie, their feathers and hair turning brown. They become Rock-types. They also gain the ability to always find a safe path to travel. Chocoboobs that live near heavily-volcanic areas gain red feathers and hair, as well as the ability to use Ember and Flamethrower. They can also swim through lava harmlessly and find a safe path through volcanoes by mere instinct, their element type becoming Fire. Chocoboobs that live in arctic areas develop the ability to move over icy, slippery surfaces without slipping. Their feathers and hair turns white, and they develop the ability to use Ice Beam and Ice Floor, their element-type changing to Ice as they adapt to the environment. City-born Chocoboobs become immune to poison, their feathers turning gray. They also gain an instinctual feel for any urban environment, capable of avoiding dangerous places and never getting lost. Their element-type changes to Poison. Desert Chocoboobs don't change that much in coloring, their feathers just growing a shade darker, but they can go for days without water and are capable of withstanding high temperatures for vastly extended periods of time. Their element-type changes to Ground. Chocoboobs that live in deep caverns gain black feathers and darker hair, as well as a Dark element type and the ability to navigate safely through any cavern, no matter how deep or dark. Their eyesight in darkness is perfect._

_Rarest of all is the Platinum Chocoboob. Coming from years of travelling in all environments, they are almost always Pokéwomen and are highly prized by messengers, as they have ALL the abilities of the other Chocoboob colors and can travel ANYWHERE in the world, their endurance increased to the point where they could run halfway across an ocean if they so desired. Their feathers become shining platinum in color, becoming so soft and radiant that they seem to have a constant glow about them. The feathers of a Platinum Chocoboob are highly prized, and it's considered a status symbol to have some decorating your clothing. A recently discovered variant is the Rainbow Chocoboob, which is essentially the same thing as the Platinum Chocoboob, only more colorful._

_It should be noted that the element-shifting is merely an environmental adaptation built into the genetic code of a Chocoboob, and not an actual evolution. Sukebe, when he created the earliest Chocoboobs, wanted a Pokégirl that could be effective in any environment; however, the requirement of having to spend a year AT LEAST in that environment before the change took place made their uses during the Revenge War limited._

_Thresholding into a Chocoboob isn't very common, and so far only occurs in the Crimson League. If it has happened in other leagues, so-far cases have gone undocumented. All Chocoboobs start out with the basic yellow feather coloring._

Each of the runners was supposed to run in a lane in the circle part for three laps before running to the goalpost. Along the track were placed three obstacles to make the race more interesting, each one perfectly suitable for the Pokégirls´ bodies. One of the obstacles were ten hurdles they were supposed to leap over; the hurdles that the ones from Christian´s harem were supposed to jump over were like the ones used in the Olympics, while the ones that the rest should leap over were long poles in-between two bars. The second of the obstacles was vastly different; the ones that the two felines and the hedgehog-girl should cross were long metal tubes for crawling through, while the rest should walk across a balance beam. The third and final of the obstacles was a delicious treat for the girls; they were supposed to grab a lollipop each time they passed. There were three of the lollipops on each lane, suspended on a thread suitable for their varying heights.

To make the race a bit fairer for each competitor, the faster of the girls had to start further back from the start line depending on how fast they were. Starting frontmost were the Ponytaur and the Chocoboob, followed by Amy, then the Rapitaur, and finally Catherine and Annika.

A few minutes later, the start signal was given, and the girls sprinted off. Thanks to being the physically fastest, the two Cheetits slowly edged closer to top position. With the smaller centaur girl and oddly-shaped chicken in front of them, the Rapitaur and the Sonica ran at their fastest to close in on them. At the first obstacle, things went rather well. The horse-legged girls easily leapt over the poles in their way; the Flying-type warbled happily as it also skipped over its hindrances with ease; the fast feline and the spotted feline managed to jump over the hedges without touching them; the hedgehog-girl did the worst of the six competitors, accidentally tripping over the last hurdle, slowing her down a bit.

As they ran some more, they eventually reached the second obstacle. For the three who did not possess human legs, the balance beam proved difficult for the two centaur girls, as they had to be careful where they placed their four legs, while the Chocoboob easily waddled across. As for the tubes, Catherine and Annika crawled through them as quickly as they could. Amy, meanwhile, managed to get ahead of the equine and feline girls by curling into a ball mid-run and rolling through without losing speed, quickly uncurling once at the end.

"Eat my dust, slowpokes!" the hedgehog-girl taunted as she dashed off.

Struggling to get the lead, the Sonica and the Chocoboob ran neck to chicken neck. Once they reached the third obstacle, both of them and their following competitors managed to grab one of the three lollipops that hung in front of them, the Flying-type forced to catch it in its beak. As they put the delicacies in their mouths, the standings were Amy and the Chocoboob in first, followed by the two Cheetits, then the Rapitaur, and finally the Ponytaur.

When they crossed the hurdles for the second time, the two felines and the hedgehog-girl leapt over them with no trouble. While the Ponytaur and the Chocoboob managed to jump over their poles, the Rapitaur had an unfortunate accident. She jumped over a pole a little too late, and it resulted in her tripping over the next one upon landing, falling face-first into the track before rolling onto her side.

At the next obstacle, upon seeing Amy curl into a ball again, Annika called to her fellow Cheetit, "Slide!" Upon reaching the tubes, the two felines slid through on their fronts, both quickly getting back up and running at the end. Just like before, the Chocoboob had no difficult with the balance beam, while the Ponytaur had to be careful.

Up until now, things have gone smoothly for the giant chicken Pokégirl, but that was about to change. When she and Amy came to the lollipops, the latter grabbed her second one while the Flying-type missed. She was then forced to turn back around and get the treat, causing her to share the last place with the Rapitaur. Second lap was done, and the standings now stood with Amy in first place, Catherine and Annika struggling for second, the Ponitaur in fourth, the Rapitaur in fifth, and the Chocoboob taking up the rear.

At the third time leaping over the hurdles, all of the contestants managed to jump over all of them without trouble. At the tubes and balance beams, however, Amy´s luck had run out. The Sonica had made the unwise decision of curl into a ball in midair for the purpose of showing off, but all that rewarded her was her head painfully colliding with her tube. After spending a little time on recovering, the hedgehog-girl quickly began crawling through her obstacle. Thanks to that accident, Catherine and Annika managed to catch up to their arrogant harem-sister. Someone else who also had an accident was the Ponytaur, who happened to slip on her beam and suffered from a painful fall.

Now in a tie for first place, the three girls from Christian´s harem ran at their fastest for the purpose of gaining victory. Each flawlessly catching their third and final lollipop, the three of them raced to the finish line at breakneck speed. When they reached the end and broke the small band tied in the gate, the three of them grinded to a halt, panting hard and dripping wet with sweat. Following the three were the Rapitaur in fourth place, the Chocoboob in fifth, and the peeved Ponytaur in last.

As the audience broke out into a little debate on who won the race, the picture from the photo finish appeared on the big screen. On it were the three members of the tailed Tamer´s harem, seen from a topside view. It was tough to see, but Catherine was slightly ahead of her two harem-sisters.

Completely ecstatic over the outcome, Catherine hugged her harem-sisters and jumped for joy. Annika and Amy congratulated her while the other three competitors – the Chocoboob now in human form – applauded the winning Cheetit.

A few minutes later, the three racers met up with their tailed master and other two harem-sisters outside of the arena. "The three of you were great!" Christian congratulated with a big smile on his face.

Amy smirked approvingly at the fast feline and the spotted feline. "I´ve gotta hand it to ya, Spots I and II, you really live up to your reputation," she said.

Annika giggled at the praise. "We´re good enough to earn your respect, but not good enough for you to call us our real names?" she asked.

The Sonica laughed and laced her fingers behind her head. "What? Don´t you like the cute nickname?"

"Check out what I´ve won!" Catherine said happily and pulled out a Mana Crystal from her pocket. "Now you´ve got two, Master!"

Much to everyone´s surprise, the fast feline began glowing. But then the glowing stopped, and she appeared unchanged. After a quick scanning, she was found to still be a Cheetit. "This must mean you´re very close to evolving," Christian concluded.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftops of the buildings across the arena, two figures – one small and frail, the other tall and imposing – were looking down at the tailed Tamer. "I-I-Is that him?" the smaller one asked, stuttering.

"Yes… he is the one who saved Moan from her imprisonment," the other answered.

"H-He looks kinda t-t-threatening… I mean, h-he´s got a strong Fighting-type…"

The taller figure rolled its eyes. "What´re you afraid of? You´re a Legendary, for fuck´s sake!" it complained.

The smaller figure shivered. "P-P-Please, don´t swear like that…!" it pleaded pathetically.

The taller figure shook its head and said, "Bastit has said that the Growltit down there is pregnant… and nine months is a terribly long time to wait, don´t you agree?"

The smaller figure´s eyes widened in shock and it turned to look directly at her companion. "You… you want me to speed up the process, don´t you?" it asked. "I-I can´t do that – you know that! I swore many years ago to never—!"

"I´m only asking you to get her into her seventh month," the taller one interrupted. "You´ll be doing no damage, you´ll be doing no killing – you´ll have absolutely nothing to worry about."

After a bit of consideration, the smaller figure gave in. It held out its hand, aimed it at Lassie, and then it glowed with a green aura. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and the figure let her hand fall to her side. "There. I did it," it said.

The taller one nodded. "Good. Now I have paid him back from helping my 'mother'." And with that said, the two suddenly disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

* * *

><p>(Prinny and Prinny doop arrive at Las Vegas)<p>

Prinny doop: Okay, where to next?

Prinny: We need to go to The Naughty Devil. We´ll find our first unholy artifact there, dood.


	52. Chapter 52 Circus reunion

**(Prinny doop and Prinny are standing outside of a casino called 'the Naughty Devil')**

**Prinny doop: Alright! Let our journey commence!**

**Prinny: To victory or combust, dood!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>19:28, Friday.<em>

"I still can't believe it…" Christian said. "How can your belly grow that big in just _one_ night?"

Walking beside him were Lassie and Kimmy, the former of whom now showing off a huge stomach. In fact, she needed help with just walking, so the Amachoke had to support her by slinging the canine's left arm over her shoulders. "Believe me, I don't know either," the Growltit stated.

"Are you absolutely sure you didn't take more than one pill a week?"

The Fire-type nodded. "I'm 500% sure, Master."

The Fighting-type sighed. "Look, you two, can't we just forget about it?" she asked. "However this happened, I think we should just accept it as a blessing."

"In what way is this a blessing, exactly?" the tailed Tamer asked.

"The bigger her belly is, the lesser time we have to wait before she gives birth."

"Can't we make camp for the day soon?" Lassie asked. "We've been walking all day."

"I second that," Kimmy agreed. "Let's stop for now and set up the tent."

The three of them then stopped walking. "Speaking of tent, look over there," Christian said, pointing forward.

In front of the three was a massive big top with a vertical stripe pattern of red and blue. Around it were several unloaded trucks with big letters on their sides. 'Hourglass Circus – here for laughs that kicks ass!' was what the letters read.

"Who would've thought that there'd be a circus out in the middle of nowhere?" Lassie mused.

"Well, most circuses usually are placed in the middle of nowhere, as far as I know," Christian stated.

Kimmy, meanwhile, stared at the big top with wide eyes. _It's… I can't believe it… _she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown time, fifteen years ago, unknown date.<em>

_The sun shone brightly down upon the slowly-raising big top as the workers busily worked. The ringleader supervised his loyal followers, smiling brightly as his eyes surveyed the area. Each of the members of the circus troop, except for the ringleader, was a Pokégirl with unnatural enhancements for its breed. For example, there were a couple of Siamese Tigress twins, conjoined by a fused left and right arm. Their forced attachment meant nothing for the two sisters as their acrobatic feats amazed the audience each time they performed._

_Another member of the group was a Boobleaf. Though nothing was wrong with her outward appearance, it was her personality that was her oddity. A great passion for fire roamed in her mind, which earned her a position as a fire eater and fire dancer. Obviously, a Plant-type who performs tricks with fire is something incredibly uncommon, so people who watch her perform are on the edge out of fear for her suddenly bursting into flames. Yet, to many viewers' disbelief, that has not happened yet._

_Four other members were all Ponytaurs. The special about them was their incredibly agile bodies. Seriously, who would expect something with the lower body of a horse to suddenly backflip, or lift their entire body on a handstand? Not many, that's for sure._

_The seventh member was quite the daredevil. While some people would think it was out of courage, most were convinced by the fact that she was a ditzy Bunnygirl. But still, despite being shot _at _with cannon instead of _outoff_,_ _juggling with ten buzzing chainsaws, or even swimming in a tub of water with burning oil on its surface, she remained intact and alive. All she did whenever she was put in a life-threatening situation was smiling brightly and being as flashy as possible._

_And right now, one of the last few members was busy lifting a barbell. She was a young Amachop at the age of five, yet she knew how to perform whenever she was in the spotlight. Dressed in a T-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of boxers, she gritted her teeth as she lifted the very heavy barbell._

"…_197… 198… 199… 200!" she groaned. Done with her lifting, she placed the strength-training object down and panted heavily._

_Then, someone approached the muscle-bound Pokégirl. She was also a little girl, only a few years older than the Amachop, with bright yellow eyes and yellow hair that reached down below her knees, which was unusual for one her age. Something even more unusual was the light traces of hair on her face. She was not one of the official members of the troop, but that would change in the following years._

"_Are you still training?" the girl asked._

_The Amachop looked at her friend, sweat dripping from her face. "Yes…" she panted, nodding. "I'm just taking… a five-minute break… before 200 pushups…"_

_The yellow-haired girl gave a heavy sigh. "You know, you don't _have _to push yourself. You're strong enough as it is."_

_The Fighting-type huffed. "Easy for you to say; you don't have to train your body to be strong."_

_The girl smiled playfully and sat down beside her friend. "What, you mean this?" she asked. Her hair then moved on its own, wrapped around a dumbbell and lifted it up over her head with ease! "If someone here should be jealous, it should be me. Because hey, at least you can grow stronger muscles, while my hair… well, my hair can only grow." She put her left hand on the Amachop's right shoulder. "But still, you don't need to train _all _the time; it's okay for you to take long breaks every now and then."_

_The Amachop sighed, a smile on her lips. "I guess you're right…" she admitted._

_The yellow-haired girl smiled wider and hugged her friend. "All work and no play makes Kimmy a dull girl."_

* * *

><p><em>19:30, the present.<em>

"Hey, Kimmy!"

Upon hearing her master's voice, the Amachoke snapped out of her reminiscence. She saw Christian and Lassie several steps ahead of her, the former supporting the latter in walking. "If you don't catch up, you're gonna miss out!" he called.

Kimmy quickly caught up to the two. "Uh, actually, I don't think we should be around," she said.

The tailed Tamer looked at her. "Why are you saying that? Don't tell me you're afraid of clowns."

The Growltit shivered. "Please don't talk about clowns…" she pleaded.

The Fighting-type shook her head. "No, it's just—"

"HEEEEY! KIMMY!"

Without warning, the Amachoke got caught in a big hug from behind. When the three of them turned to face the newcomer, they saw that it was a woman with yellow hair twice as long as she was tall, with a beard that reached the ground to match! "I've missed you sooooooooo much!" the woman squealed happily.

Kimmy gave a smile and hugged back, though with very little strength. "Nice to see you, too," she said.

Meanwhile, Christian and Lassie looked at the newcomer with raised eyebrows. "A bearded… woman…" the latter muttered.

"And here I thought the only form of facial hair on a female was fur…" the tailed Tamer commented.

The two women released each other and turned to face the others. "Master, Lassie… this is Susan, my childhood friend," Kimmy introduced. "She's a Godiva."

"Nice to meet you, Susan," Christian smiled as he looked up the breed's entry in his Pokédex. "My name's Christian."

_**GODIVA, the Hair-Lashing Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal/Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human-style_

_**Role**__: Hair-care and styling, police Pokégirls_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Poison, Fire, Flying_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Wrestle, *Hair Whip, *Hair Blade, *Lust Shaker, *Hair Hammer, *Hair Angel, *Hair Wrap, *Hair Tentacles_

_**Enhancements**__: Hair manipulation, hair grows at double the human rate, hair can change consistency to a rubbery substance at will, Enhanced Hair Strength (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_These Pokégirls were almost never seen during the war. The reason for this is simple: they blended in and didn't do anything truly destructive. Instead, this breed was simply used to get information. This was, of course, before Sukebe began working on Psychic-types, and soon after those Pokégirls began production, these were relegated to even more mundane tasks such as administrative and inventory takers. Even after the war, the breed as a whole were among the most commonly Tamed Pokégirls for beginning Tamers, and even today they are fairly common around civilized areas._

_The Godiva are noteworthy for how alike to humans they are, with only their eyes and their hair as the only true giveaway as to what they truly are (other than a Pokédex). Almost completely like a human woman, Godivas nevertheless have no less than B-cup-sized breasts, though a large C-cup is far more common. Their hair and eyes, however, are the exact same color, but the most startling difference between Godiva and humans is the fact that the Godiva adore having long hair. Often, their hair is at least as long as the Pokégirl is tall, though even more common is longer. Their hair also grows at a rate that is twice as fast as that of a human's, although they do not grow hair anywhere but from their head. This is assumed to be the main reason that their hair grows so quickly. One quirk about this breed is that they prefer to go nude, no matter what, which also makes them an easy target for Tamers. Their hair can be of any color other than brown... but in some cases, this hair color can be seen (to be noted below). Another tidbit of information for Tamers to take in is the fact that Godivas cannot get sunburn, and instead seem to absorb sunlight like a Plant-type does._

_Godivas have a special ability unique to any other Pokégirl species: they have absolute control over the hair on their heads. They can shorten it, lengthen it incredibly, and shape it into almost any form they want. A Godiva can make her hair as dense as a metal staff and use it to strike the opponent or parry a blade, or shape it into wings and fly, or nearly anything else. They are a very arrogant, vain breed, always sensitive about their hair and trying to keep it clean, and they will not, under any circumstances, let a Tamer come in their hair. But they are excellent with oral sex and always swallow, so most Tamers are willing to overlook this. The Godiva is not above using their hair to attack or pleasure their Tamer/lover, however, or to bind a target in place to allow them to do whatever they may need to. However, this is only done when the Godiva's hair changes. The startling revelation of the Godiva's hair strength was discovered in 22 AS, when a Tamer was attempting to Tame a feral Godiva. The Pokégirl's hair changed to a pure-brown color and had the consistency of extremely elastic rubber, but was (and is, for the most part) stronger than any man-made rubber ever devised, both then and now. It took some doing to test this ability among other Godiva, but all seemed capable of using this newfound ability. Since the rubbery strands are easily washable in this form, this Pokégirl can still perform many feats with her hair without worry of stained hair. Godivas don't mind the change at all – in fact, their hair retains its normal sensitivity even in this form, which makes things enjoyable for the Godiva and any Tamer that doesn't mind the slightly odd feeling of such thin strands of rubber. The feral state of a Godiva is similar to that of the Ingenue, with the added problem of their hair doing things at random, independent of what the Godiva wants, which oftentimes leads to all sorts of trouble. It also makes it fairly easy to spot a feral Godiva in a civilized setting._

_Thresholds are not uncommon, and those that become Godivas are generally pleased by this, since they're still relatively human and gain beautiful hair to play with. Threshold Godivas also often become police Pokégirls, their long hair allowing them to capture a target without the need for projectiles, and the fact that their hair is so easily maneuverable makes them perfect for sneaking up on their target to capture it. One thing that Godivas cannot stand, other than getting their hair dirty or coming to harm, is being near an open flame. In either their hair's standard form or the other, both are easily burnable, and fire-damaged hair is something that any Godiva hates. There is little else that can scare a Godiva so much, or piss them off more, than threatening them with a Fire-type Pokégirl or surrounding her with flames. Tamers are recommended to recall their Godiva when faced with a Fire-type, lest they face the Godiva's wrath at another time. However, this breed enjoys working with Water-types, as they make bathing much easier. Pairing a Godiva and a Hottie together will usually wind up with the two in a bubbling hot bath, whether it's in a mountain pond or a stream, or even on the beach. Tamers also have reported that the Godiva becomes very aroused when they shampoo and bathe with them, almost instantly jumping up a Godiva's libido a notch._

_As an interesting side note, an easy way to make a Godiva happy is to team them up with a horse Pokégirl. They will lavish affection on the Pokégirl and even volunteer to Tame them when their Tamer is unable or unwilling. Or even join in with the Tamer if he IS willing or able. Most horse Pokégirls appreciate this, but it scares the hell out of Nightmares, who aren't used to people being that affectionate towards them. Dominas absolutely hate the Godiva's hair and some go so far as to shave a Godiva's head in order to play their games with her. Godivas are quickly and easily brought to flee when their hair is threatened, by anyone or anything, and as such their hair is a valuable tool for making sure that a Godiva is kept in line by their Tamer or owner. As a result of this, however, no Godiva is considered to be a good Alpha or a Beta – their hair is their second highest priority (when Delta bonded, that is. Before then, it is their highest priority), and anything else is a lesser concern._

_**Hair Whip – **__(ATK 20): The Godiva forms her hair into a long whip and lashes it at the opponent._

_**Hair Blade – **__(ATK 45): The Godiva forms and tightens her hair into a long, sword-like blade._

_**Lust Shaker – **__(ATK 40): The Godiva forms her hair into several tentacles tipped with long spears and stabs them forward rapidly, over and over again._

_**Hair Hammer – **__(ATK 60): The Godiva forms her hair into a large, heavy hammer and slams it down on the opponent._

_**Hair Angel – **__(EFT): The Godiva forms her hair into giant wings, and can fly for several minutes._

_**Hair Wrap – **__(ATK 20): The Godiva extends her hair and wraps it around the opponent in a crushing grip. The opponent can fight their way free, however, after 2-5 minutes._

_**Hair Tentacles – **__( 40): Just as the Lust Shaker, the Godiva forms her hair into tentacles, although the tentacles are now smooth, blunt phalluses at the tip. She wraps up the opponent and proceeds to violate them with her hair._

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Susan cheered. "It's been, what, ten years?"

"Ten years, exactly," Kimmy giggled.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Christian asked.

The Godiva looked at the tailed Tamer. "We grew up together in this very circus," she told, then slung her right arm around the Amachoke's shoulders. "Isn't that right, 'Kimmy the Strong'?"

The Fighting-type laughed. "It's been so long since anyone's called me that…" she mused.

"C'mon – let's go meet the others!" And with that, the bearded lady dragged her childhood friend towards the big top, Christian and Lassie following close behind.

Upon entering the massive tent that was devoid of an audience, Kimmy immediately saw her old troop. There were the conjoined Tigress twins, the fire-happy Boobleaf, the four agile Ponytaurs, and the life-risking Bunnygirl. She felt her heart leap with joy over seeing her old family once again, and a big smile spread across her lips.

"Hey, guys!" Susan called. "Look who's back!"

Upon seeing the Amachoke, the rest of the circus performers rushed over to her and embraced her in a group hug. Once they released her, they began talking at the same time. "You look so different from the little squirt from back then…" the Bunnygirl stated.

"We were so worried about how you'd make a living!" the Boobleaf exclaimed.

"Have you gotten any stronger since you left?" the two Tigresses asked at the same time.

"What've you been up to these past ten years?" all of the Ponytaurs asked.

Kimmy laughed and held up her hands to calm down the many girls. "Guys, chill!" she said. "Okay, in that order: anyone looks different over the years or after an evolution; you should know better than that; yes; a few odd jobs here and there and…" She indicated Christian with her right hand. "…I've gotten myself a master."

"Hello there," the tailed Tamer greeted, waving casually.

While most of the troop gave a smile and a short nod in his direction, the Siamese twins approached him, lustful looks in their eyes. "Ooh~, he's a cutie," the left twin cooed.

"You've scored jackpot, Kimmy," the right twin stated.

Christian laughed. "Sorry, you two, but I already have a Tigress in my harem," he said.

"Well, the more, the merrier, right?" the conjoined twins said at the same time, winking.

"You three came just in time," the Boobleaf said. "Our show's starting in half an hour and we've got several vacant seats left. You're welcome to stay and watch us."

Kimmy smiled even more. "We'd love to!" she decided.

"So, _you're_ this 'Kimmy the Strong' I've heard about."

At the sound of the new voice, they all looked in the direction that it came from: up. What they saw was a very insectoid Pokégirl with a short, slender frame. She descended down from six ropes of silk that hung from the ceiling and stood in front of the Amachoke. Her red compound eyes, six arms and six breasts indicated that she was based on a spider.

"Who is this?" Kimmy asked.

"Oh, this is Petra," Susan introduced. "She joined us five years ago."

As the Bug-type shook the former circus performer's hand, Christian scanned the little girl.

_**SPINNERTIT, the Spider Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**__ Not Very Near Human_

_**Element:**__ Bug/Poison_

_**Frequency:**__ Common (Edo, Silver Islands), Uncommon elsewhere_

_**Diet:**__ Human style foods, bugs, plants_

_**Role:**__ Climbing tasks, silk production, restraints and bondage_

_**Libido:**__ Average_

_**Strong Vs:**__ Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs:**__ Fire, Flying, Rock_

_**Attacks:**__ Tackle, Web, Poison Sting, Wrestle, Bind_

_**Enhancements:**__ Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)_

_**Evolves:**__ Arachnae (Venom Stone), Spidergirl (battle stress), Scorpiagirl (Round Stone)_

_**Evolves From:**__ None_

_For a breed that's been around since the Revenge War, the Spinnertit is a low profile breed. Even during the war they were mostly behind the scenes, hindering human movements with traps made out of their silk until the stronger, combat-oriented breeds arrived. They saw a brief period right after the war where they were popular, their silk being key for many early history Tamers before the Pokéball became widespread technology._

_Spinnertits are short, slender Pokégirls, and if not for their six arms and small breasts between each set, some could be mistaken for a Very Near Human breed. Many have compound eyes – browns, blacks, and reds being the most common coloration. A few of the breed show more signs of their spider influence, with chitinous plating forming on some of their body, most frequently the arms. This exoskeleton, should it be present, is very soft, though, and offers very little in terms of extra protection._

_To this day, the most popular feature of the Spinnertit is their ability to produce silk. The spinnerets are located in the breasts, making the breed incapable of lactating. Because of this, untreated Milktit milk has the effect of increasing the amount of silk produced by the breed, which cements their place as the most popular breed for mass-producing silk. The silk produced is strong, able to restrain Pokégirls with enhanced strength comparable to an Amazonchan. Without any influence, a single Spinnertit is capable of creating a twenty to thirty foot rope of silk, about one eighth of an inch thick._

_Spinnertits are not known to be a very capable combat breed compared to even other uncommon breeds. They have low enhancements and a reduced lung capacity. This defect limits their endurance when exerting themselves. Still, they have their silk, which can be very useful if prepared beforehand, and many poison stingers housed just under their fingernails. These stingers are hardened cartilage tubes that can slide out at will. The poison produced is not very dangerous on its own, only creating a feeling of lethargy in the victim for a short time._

_They also make for poor sex battlers, thanks to a low pleasure threshold. Some individuals of the breed are even comparable to a Titmouse in terms of how long they can go during a Taming. They, again, can make up for this with clever use of bondage with their silk and holding weaker opponents down with their many arms, but as a general rule, they're nothing spectacular. Many enjoy bondage when with their Tamer or harem-sisters, though just as many don't care for it or have no strong feelings either way. One should expect a lot of contact with their hands, though; they _do_ have six of them. Some develop similar manual fixations like the Amazonchan and Herochan breeds do._

_There is nothing particular to note about the breed's harem dynamics in general, though most Tamers try to evolve them quickly, so it comes down to their evolutionary forms more often than not so far as personality goes. They do tend to have something of a feud with the Tarantella line, though this is more the fault of the latter breed's haughtiness and not the Spinnertit's._

_The breed shows slightly more intelligence when feral than most other breeds, though not nearly as much as the breeds with a light feral state. They trap prey in their webs to feed, but frequently when they capture a human or Pokégirl, they chose to initiate a Taming session instead of feeding. Researchers speculate that this means they are aware that they need Taming to at least some extent, even when feral._

_Spinnertits that have Pokékits through parthenogenesis or children as a Pokéwoman are faced with the crisis that they are unable to nurse their offspring. Many will attempt to convince their owner to evolve them, or they will resort to using formula or another Pokégirl to feed their children for them. The breed is the most common threshold result for families that have a strong presence of their evolutionary line. The first indication of the change is almost always a discomfort in the shoulders and sides, along with the development of additional nipples and eventually breasts. Some cases have experienced a great deal of pain as their two extra sets of arms grew in or their eyes changed, but this is not always the case._

"As she said, the show starts in thirty minutes, so make sure to be there!" said the Bunnygirl.

The twins then embraced Christian from behind. "We know a good way you can spend that time…" they purred.

"What have we told about having sex with the members of the audience?" Susan asked in a strict, motherly tone.

"Aw, come on. Pwetty pweeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

* * *

><p><em>20:00.<em>

Christian and his two Pokégirls sat amongst the crowd and watched as their new friends performed. Susan used her prehensile hair and beard to juggle around with several objects, much to the amazement and amusement of the spectators. The Boobleaf mesmerized the entire audience with a fire dance, using a pair of burning hoops. The equine girls impressed everyone with their acrobatics, one of which being one of them standing on her hind legs while another did a handstand on her head. The Siamese twin Tigresses showed off their skills with balancing acts, such as walking across a balance beam using only the fingers on their fused hand. Petra the Spinnertit hung from one of her webs using only her feet while using her six breasts to swing around six objects. And finally, the Bunnygirl had everyone on the edge of their seats with her daredevil performance, which included walking around on her hands, juggling five buzzing chainsaws with her feet, and moving around in a field covered with glass shards.

During the show, Christian and Kimmy had a conversation. "So, 'Kimmy the Strong', how come you're not still in the troop?" he asked.

The Amachoke sighed. "It's a long story," she said. "I was raised in this group ever since I was two years old. The girls treated me like they treated each other: as sisters. As you may have noticed, each one of us is quite different from the rest of our respective breeds. For example, I was quite strong for someone at my age – I could lift forty kilogram as a five-year-old. And it appears Petra also is a bit stronger than normal."

"Why did you leave them?" Lassie asked.

"Well… it all happened ten years ago. During one of my performances, I was pushed to my limits by the heavy objects I lifted. And I ended up evolving due to the press. But afterwards, seeing an Amachoke lift several heavy objects became less impressive, and I felt like a burden to the others. And so, one day, I decided to leave them and explore the world on my own."

"Do you miss being with them?" the tailed Tamer asked.

The Fighting-type closed her eyes. "Every now and then, I want to see them again. But I'm also glad that I left them, because I learned how to be independent…" She sent him a loving gaze. "…and I also got to meet you, Master." She smiled warmly, and he smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>21:30.<em>

The show was over, the crowd was on their way home, and all who were left were the tailed Tamer, his two Pokégirls and the circus performers. "It was nice meeting you guys," he said.

Susan looked affectionately at Kimmy. "You know, Kimmy…" she started, "our troop can easily handle more people… so… I- I mean _we _would love to have you join us again."

The Amachoke fell silent for a few minutes, but then she said, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must refuse. While I really enjoy the company of you guys, I want to see the rest of the world…" She blushed faintly as she glanced over at her master. "…and I don't wanna leave the ones I love so much." She looked back at her old family. "So, you need to understand that this is where we part ways. You'll all eventually split up and live your own lives… I just did it earlier."

The circus troop smiled warmly and gave a nod, before they all gave the Fighting-type a hug. The Godiva then looked over at Christian and said, "Take good care of her." And then the two groups parted ways.

After they were out of sight, the tailed Tamer asked his Amachoke, "Are you sure you don't regret this?"

Kimmy smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "While I love and want to be with my family… I'd rather travel with you and end up starting my own family." She then leaned in and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

* * *

><p>(Inside the Naughty Devil…)<p>

Prinny doop: What do we do next?

Prinny: The unholy artifact is underneath this very building, dood. We need to find a way to get under it.

Prinny doop: Leave it to me.

(Prinny doop uses Slot Machine! Triple Bomb! The slot machine exploded! The floor took damage! It's very effective!)

(Prinny doop and Prinny jump down the hole)


	53. Chapter 53 Copycat chaos

**(Prinny doop and Prinny see a silver round shape with a smaller round shape in the middle)**

**Prinny doop: Hmm… This doesn't make sense.**

**Prinny: What doesn't make sense?**

**Prinny doop: Normally when you find something important to your quest, there's usually a boss fight.**

**(Something roars)**

**Prinny: There we have it, dood!**

**Disclaimer: I own my computer, my story, and my characters, but I don't own anything made by others.**

* * *

><p><em>13:48, Saturday.<em>

"Ugh! This is _not _how I would like my Saturdays!"

Christian, Silvia and Lassie were currently running through the forest – except for the canine, who had to be carried by the muscular feline. Rain poured down like a huge waterfall, drenching everything in the nearby area. "It's times like these I wish I brought along some coats," the tailed Tamer said, trying his hardest at shielding himself from the rain.

The Warcat hissed angrily at the rain. "Couldn't you have released someone other than me? Someone who actually _like _the rain, maybe?" she asked.

He looked back at them over his right shoulder. "Look, none of us like rain," he stated. "I know that you don't like it, and I certainly know that Fire-types don't like it, so you two can be pissed together."

The muscular feline cringed. "Please don't use that word. Amy is still teasing me about that."

"Well, why don't you pay her back?" he asked. "I don't want you to seriously injure her, of course, but you could, I don't know, play a prank on her?"

She shook her head. "I'm not good at coming up with pranks. And even if I could, she's fast enough to avoid them." She blushed faintly. "And there's no way I'm gonna pee on her."

Lassie made an unpleasant gurgle sound. "Please… don't talk about that anymore," she begged. "I'm gonna puke if you do."

Silvia rolled her eyes. "Then please do it _away _from me; my fur is green enough as it is."

Christian looked ahead again, and his facial expression brightened. "Hey, look!" he called, pointing forward.

What he saw was an open plain with a big mansion placed on it. The three of them ran up to the door and knocked. "Hello!" the tailed Tamer called. "We're a bunch of travelers who'd like to take shelter for the rain. May we please come in?"

After a few seconds of silence, the door suddenly creaked open. Taking it as a positive response, the three of them walked inside. "Finally," Silvia sighed in relief as she put Lassie down. "All that rain has made my clothes sticky."

The Growltit got on all fours and shook herself dry. Standing up on her feet, she commented, "At least you're not gonna smell."

They took in the mansion's interior, and were quite surprised. Lining along every wall and the ceiling were hundreds of mirrors. Even the floor was made of mirror glass, yet it was durable enough to take someone standing and walking around on it. The only thing that could partially keep someone from becoming confused was the fact that four corridors could be seen in the room.

"Whoa… Whoever lives here must really like looking at themselves," Christian commented as he slowly moved towards the rightmost corridor.

"Where're you going, Master?" Lassie asked.

"I'm going to find the owner of this place and thank him or her. After all, if someone lets you take shelter in their house, then you should be polite."

The two Pokégirls caught up to their master and followed him. When they arrived at the end of the hallway, they were in for a shock. Not only was the room completely similar to the one that they had previously been in, but three very familiar figures stood at the other end. Christian easily recognized the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the red cat ears, the red cat tail, the black T-shirt, the blue shorts, and the yellow sneakers. Indeed, the person standing in front of Christian was Christian himself. Next to him stood a Warcat and a Growltit, both of them dressed exactly like Silvia and Lassie, respectively – the Growltit even had a big belly.

"W… what…?" Christian was completely stumped.

The other Christian seemed to be as equally confused. "Who in the world are you?" he asked.

"…I was going to ask the same thing."

The other Christian frowned. "Oh, I see," he said. "You must be some kind of criminal with a sick fetish for dressing up as some random guy and frame them for your crimes."

Christian narrowed his eyes. "Who's saying _you're _not some costumed crook?"

Silvia and Lassie were confused. "Uh, what's going on?" the former asked.

"Silence!" the other Warcat shouted. "How dare you assume our identities, you scum!"

"No one copies our master's appearance and gets away with it!" the other Growltit roared.

Christian then slowly connected the metaphorical dots. "Okay, you bunch of loonies," he said. "If you want trouble, then you're gonna get it! Silvia, sic them!"

"You heard him!" the other Christian said to his Warcat. "Teach that bitch a lesion!"

The two Fighting-types rushed towards each other and began fighting. They mirrored each other's moves perfectly; when one threw a left punch, for example, the other countered it with a right. This went on for a few minutes, but then the other Warcat dodged one of Silvia's hooks and delivered a strong left punch to her jaw. The muscular feline shrugged it off, however, and retaliated with a left punch to her opponent's stomach, knocking the air out of her, and followed up with a vicious uppercut that sent her airborne. She then grabbed on to the other Warcat's left ankle, swung her around, and then let go, sending her flying into one of the mirrors, somehow not breaking it.

"A Bimbo punches harder than you!" Silvia shouted as her opponent rubbed her sore head.

_Strange, _Christian thought. _Could that Warcat be weaker than Silvia? I'd better check._ He then took out his Pokédex and scanned the other Fighting-type…

…and then his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_**TITTO, the Copycat Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Liquid diet_

_**Role**__: Virtually anything_

_**Libido: **__Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: None_

_**Weak Vs**__: Rock, Psychic, sonic attacks_

_**Attacks**__: Transform_

_**Enhancements**__: True shape-shifting, matter shift_

_**Evolves**__: Brass (Fire Stone), Paperdoll (Leaf Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Statue (Water Stone), Marble (Water Stone)_

_There was perhaps no Pokégirl in all of Sukebe's forces so incredible versatile as the Titto. Capable of transforming into virtually anything, they fulfilled a variety of roles in the war, varying from spies to assassins to warriors to saboteurs to thieves to medics to messengers to scouts on a sometimes daily basis. However, because of this shape-changing ability, humanity was completely unaware of the breed's existence until the Revenge War was almost completed. In the modern era, Tittos are a very rare Pokégirl indeed, and researchers and historians are not entirely certain why. There were almost certainly a great many of the breed present during Sukebe's Revenge, but very, very few Tittos were actually caught after it. Although the specific cause of this breed's rarity is unknown, it is suspected that it may have been caused by the Monster Flu._

_Tittos, as a whole, do not possess any special skill at using magic or casting spells; however, they can direct their magical energy within their own body. When touched by the unique magical aura of a Titto, the material that makes up their body will rearrange itself on a subatomic level, switching around electrons, protons, neutrons, and even smaller particles to effectively recreate the Titto in a new body. Further applications of their magical aura will simply convert the Titto into yet another body. Because of this, people do not actually know what the 'true form' of the Titto is; their ability to switch directly from one form to another without returning to any other form in-between means that even Tittos don't know what they look like normally._

_As baffling as this ability is, it is even more so when one observes a Titto actually increasing or decreasing in height. Although the specifics of how their bodies work elude researchers, the method of their apparent ability to disregard the laws of physics in that aspect has been successfully identified. Tittos have something similar to the 'hammerspace' some Pokégirls possess. Whereas other Pokégirls may place weapons or other such materials in this space, the Tittos can store a certain amount of mass. By shifting the matter that composes their body into and out of this space, Tittos can be as small as a Hand Maid, or assume sizes that would take up more mass than they would otherwise be able to assume (although it should be pointed out that truly massive Pokégirls are simply too large for the Titto to imitate)._

_The magical nature of the Titto's transformation has another benefit, aside from the assumption of a differing form. There is a reason Tittos are called the Copycat Pokégirl. Although they could assume virtually any form they desired, they most often imitate the bodies of other Pokégirls. This is because, in assuming the form of another, they actually possess a certain level of the attacks and enhancements of the original Pokégirl (it should be noted that a Titto attempting to take on the form of a human will not be able to Tame Pokégirls out of ferality as a human can; however, studies are being made to determine if a Taming from a Titto in the form of a human is more effective than that of another Pokégirl). Needless to say, this provides this breed with an enormous level of versatility._

_However, this does have its limits, as they lack the knowledge, instincts, or comfort in the body a true member of one of the Pokégirl breeds would possess. While a Titto could take on the form of a Naga, they lack the instinctive knowledge of how to move that a real Naga would possess. Although they may become a Floozie, they do not automatically know how to control the wind. In general, most Tittos stick to a few different forms until they have mastered them, at which point they move on to learning how to use more. Furthermore, the abilities they possess upon taking a different body are not perfect. The more powerful the abilities they attempt to imitate, the further from perfect copying they can perform; a Titto in the form of an Amachamp, while still very strong, would be nowhere near as strong as a real one. The liquid nature of their body is also quite vulnerable to sonic attacks; the vibrations caused by them are incredibly painful. Some even complain of being affected by anti-Pokégirl sonic barriers while in their Pokéballs, which is plainly impossible (but nevertheless has been proven to be true in some cases)._

_It is a common occurrence for a Titto to only partially transform, as many prefer to stay in a mostly human form. As such, growing wings or fins or gills as needed is used fairly often, as it is less time and energy-consuming to do so. These partial transformations show up quite often in combat; particularly skilled or quick-minded Tittos might create additional limbs or tentacles to come out of their own body, or otherwise take advantage of their incredible amount of shapes to warp themselves into a form their enemy wouldn't expect._

_As already mentioned, no one really knows what the true form of a Titto is. Even during birth, when one would reasonably expect to be able to see what they truly look like, Tittos emerge appearing exactly identical to their mother's current appearance, save in infant form. As they grow, most Tittos will slowly come to develop a body (or several bodies) that they find most comfortable, and will tend to revert to these when not actively choosing to take another form. This is especially seen in those Pokégirls that evolved into Tittos; many of whom find that forms resembling that of their pre-evolved body are most desirable (particularly those who thresholded, then evolved into Tittos – they almost universally choose to take their human form as their favorite)._

_Tittos are… different when it comes to sex. Because they can assume virtually any form imaginable, there is practically no sexual act they cannot perform, and their shape-shifting abilities mean they can satisfy a very wide variety of kinks. However, once every few lunar cycles, Tittos become incredibly voracious for sex for about half a week. During this time, the Titto's magic interacts with the psychic connection caused by the Alpha bond, amplifying the most slight and miniscule hint of attraction into an all-consuming inferno of lust through a one-sided psychic feedback. Curiously, it is during this time that most Tittos are caught – if there is no psychic connection in place, the empty feeling drives them to attempt to obtain one, and ferals practically (and literally) throw themselves into a Tamer's pants to get it._

_Other than when so driven by lust, feral Tittos are notoriously difficult to find. It is believed that they retain a great deal of their intelligence while feral, because no one ever finds them; the ability to assume the form of an inanimate object makes finding this breed nigh unto impossible. Sadly, Tittos are unable to give birth to anything but another Titto, and as such are useless for any attempt for a Tamer to have a family after retirement._

"…They really are… copycats…" the tailed Tamer said, dumfounded.

Just after he said that, the other Christian burst out laughing – in a high-pitched, feminine voice. "So sorry about that," the copycat apologized, wiping away small tears. "The thing is, I absolutely _love _freaking out visitors by doing this."

_Not only was I impersonated to perfection, but it was done by a girl… _Christian thought depressively.

"You can call me Copycat," the girl introduced, walking up to him. "You see, what I usually do is let people who knocks on my door inside so that I can dress up like them and pretend to be them right before their eyes."

He stared at the pair of cat ears that rested on top of Copycat's head. "So, those are…"

"Fashion accessories, yes," the crossdresser nodded. "And before you ask how I knew what you looked like and what you wore: all the mirrors here are One-way mirrors. I can see anything from behind them as I move through the hidden corridors."

He frowned. "But still, doing what you did to us was pretty mean."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so, but look at the bright side. At least you've spent time waiting for it to clear up outside." She reached out her right hand. "We cool?"

He stared at the offered appendage and grasped it. The moment he did, however, Copycat pulled him close and gave him a very long, very open-mouthed kiss. When she pulled away from him, he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks, "What was that for?"

She giggled and jerked her head to the side, indicating Lassie and Silvia, who both stared at the two mouths agape and faces red. "Just a little something-something for your girls," she answered.

* * *

><p><em>14:03.<em>

The rain had ceased and a pretty rainbow now stretched across the sky. Christian, Silvia and Lassie gave their goodbyes to Copycat and her Tittos and wandered onwards. After ten minutes of silent walking, Christian stated, "I didn't kiss myself, you know."

"We know that," the Growltit replied.

"But we just can't convince ourselves to think otherwise," the Warcat added.

Christian sighed. _Somehow, I think Copycat has made a fool out of me twice._

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 47._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 36._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

* * *

><p>(A wild Slot Machine Monster appears!)<p>

Prinny doop: (deadpan) …A slot machine monster… Really?

Prinny: Looks like a boss fight, dood! (Takes out two machetes) Let's kill it!

(Prinny doop transforms into mr. doop)

mr. doop: Finally! Let the show commence!


	54. Chapter 54 Tag team trouble

**(mr. doop and Prinny are exhausted while the Slot Machine Monster is full of energy)**

**mr. doop: That damn thing is cheating! Every time we hit it, it gets a jackpot and fully heals itself!**

**Prinny: We need backup, dood!**

**mr. doop: (scratching his chin in thought) Hmm… 'Backup', you say?**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know what I own and what I don't own by now.**

* * *

><p><em>12:37, Sunday.<em>

Christian and all the members of his harem sat on the forest floor. In front of them was Catalina, the only one standing up, who had just said she wanted to perform a magic trick. "As you all know, I am incredibly skilled at card tricks and gambling," she said. "But, my magical abilities are not only for battle, they are also for entertainment."

She snapped her fingers, and then two tables appeared on both of her sides. On the table to her left was a rectangular object which was covered by a blue piece of cloth, and on top of it was a cardboard box that was quite well-worn, complete with black duct tape. On the table to her right was a bigger square object which also was covered by a blue piece of cloth.

She reached behind her back and then brought out a big playing card. "Here we have the card ten of diamonds," she said. She then folded the card lengthwise and ripped it in two. "Now that it is split in two, I can do this…" She put both halves in her right hand, closed her fingers around them, and then she folded them out, revealing that he card was whole again. "…and then it's fixed."

The Mistoffeles looked around at the unimpressed faces. "I can see it's not so great a trick in your minds, but… I know why." She made the card disappear. "The reason why you're not reacting is because the card lacks sentimental value. Like with the magicians of old whenever they performed the 'sawing a lady in half' trick, many were worried whether he would kill her or not. And so, I give you part two of my trick."

She walked over to the table on her right. "Allow me to introduce you to Bunny." She unveiled what was underneath the cloth: a see-through cage with a pre-Sukebe rabbit inside. Picking it up, the Magic-type continued. "Bunny is a rabbit which…" She took a second looking at the bottom of the cage. "…has crapped like hell."

The others laughed at that. Catalina sheepishly covered the cage and moved away from it. "You see, Bunny is the pet of Little Suzie, who is a cancer-infected six-year-old girl. Her parents are always out working twenty-two hours a day, she is an only child, and she doesn't have any friends. Doctors who she has spoken to has declared that she would not live to see the end of the year, and there is no cure for her. And out of the kindness of her heart, she has let me borrow her only friend in the whole world, the one she always has by her side, just so that he can help me perform this trick and be onstage."

The others knew that she was making the whole thing about Suzie up, but they pretended to believe her, anyway.

The Mistoffeles put the rodent into the worn-out box. "And now that you have met Bunny, it's time to meet Benny."

Once she said that, she pulled out a blue baseball bat from the mat and swung at the box, sending it and the rabbit flying through the trees! The watching audience gave both a startled gasp and a laugh from the sudden and impulsive move.

"See, _now _you react!" the Magic-type exclaimed. "It was an innocent creature! It had life! It was cute! And then, WHACK!" She gave a short, mildly crazy laugh. "No, of course I didn't just whack Bunny." She pointed at the covered cage, then at the other table, then in the direction where the box went flying, and then in a curve that went up and back to the cage. "He started over there, was then placed here, then sent flying that way, and then he teleportarized – if that's a verb – back here… and became a pineapple."

She unveiled the cage again, and true to her words, a pineapple had appeared out of nowhere inside the cage. Laughing at the completely unexpected turn of events, Christian and his harem applauded.

After bowing in gratitude, Catalina shook her head, a smile on her lips. "I know what you're thinking," she said. "'Isn't that thing on the table a bit too unnecessary? Isn't Bunny hidden underneath it?'" She walked over to the table on her left. "Yes, he is fine. Say 'hi'."

Once she lifted the piece of cloth, they saw Bunny… but only its severed head and half of its bisected body, lying in a shelf that was stained with blood. The onlookers gasped, but eventually laughed – again, from the unexpectedness of it. Catalina frowned when she saw this, but then sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I… I think I'm going to need some duct tape here," she said. She then snapped her fingers and made the tables and the objects on them disappear. "Nothing to see here."

* * *

><p><em>14:37.<em>

Christian sighed as he walked onwards, Lassie supported by his left arm and Lightning cheerfully running around. Having walked in silence for ten minutes, he decided to strike up a conversation. "I'm glad we don't have a bunny Pokégirl in the harem," he said. "Otherwise, I think she'd be pretty pissed at Catalina's trick."

"Well, you never know," the Growltit stated. "One day, you might end up getting one to join you."

"He totally would!" the Peekabu exclaimed, smiling as much as her mouth could allow. "He's the cutest, kindest, loving-est master I've ever met! He could woo _any _girl out of their panties and into his harem!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I don't think I'm _that _good," he stated.

"You are too!" the Electric-type retorted. "And if you couldn't win them over with your charm, then you'd let us give 'em the good ol' one-two punch right in their faces!" She threw some punches into the air. "I'd light them up like a Christmas tree! And Blaze or Lassie would burn them until they turned black with soot!"

The Fire-type looked ahead and saw a very out of place, burned tree. "Looks like someone already did that," she said, pointing at the ruined plant.

The three of them moved closer and saw that the tree was not the only thing that was burned to cinders. Around the small area were small patches of burned grass and several dead plants. "Whoa… what Fire-type had a rampage here?" the tailed Tamer asked.

As if answering his question, a vicious growling was then heard. The three of them turned to look at the source of the noise and saw a Pokégirl. This one looked like a human chipmunk, complete with rounded ears, slight muzzles, and a body covered with cream fur. The only thing that broke the cream color was that other parts of her body were a bright red; her short hair, highlights on her ears, her ruby-red eyes, her rounded cheeks – which were added by white plus signs on each – and her odd, cross-shaped tail. As a final note on her appearance, she was 5'9" tall, had a nice B-cup, and was buck-naked.

"PLUS!" the Pokégirl barked, furious.

"She must be feral," Lassie concluded.

Christian focused on the feral's cheeks. "Say, Lightning… is she of a breed similar to yours?" he asked.

"I think so, yeah," Lightning replied.

"That makes her an Electric-type, then."

That conclusion was blown to pieces when the chipmunk-girl took a deep breath and then blew fire in the three's direction. They managed to jump out of harm's way and land on their feet, surprised. Christian, curious as he was, took out his 'dex and scanned the feral. What showed up on the small screen surprised him.

The entry was for _two_ Pokégirls.

_**PLUSSY and MIBOOBSY, the Twin Tag Team Pokégirls**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (chipmunk animorph)_

_**Element**__: Electric/Fire and Electric/Ice_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Role**__: Synchronized fighters _

_**Libido**__: Average, High in high electricity areas_

_**Strong Vs**__: Flying, Bug, Ice, Steel (Plussy); Flying, Water, Electric (Miboobsy)_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Dragon (Plussy); Fighting, Fire, Rock (Miboobsy)_

_**Attacks**__: Thunderbolt, Agility, Luminaire, Static Barrier, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick (both); Flame Shot, Napalm, Flamethrower, Ignite (Plussy); Ice Beam, Ice Armor, Avalanche, Ice Slide (Miboobsy)_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Pokéballed as one, Aura of Cute_

_**Weaknesses**__: Loose electric powers when separated, prone to rage/depression when separated_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_In 219 AS, a Team that ran genetics operations was infiltrated by a PLC official. Undercover, the agent witnessed several violations of not only local laws, but crimes against nature as well. Most of these pitiable G-splices and mutations had to be put down, but the lab's most recent experiment was salvageable, and has come to be the breed known as Plussy and Miboobsy. Unlike most breeds with subtypes, the Plussy and Miboobsy are not considered separate Pokégirls in their own right. In fact, pairs of the subtypes of this breed have extreme co-dependency upon each other. Truly, this co-breed of Pokégirls is intriguing to say the least._

_Both Plussy and Miboobsy are rodent-type Pokégirls, based off of a chipmunk, a ground squirrel which is rarely seen in the modern era. Plussies and Miboobsies both look very similar to each other within their twin pairs, being closer to identical twins than fraternal twins. The breed ranges from human-looking Pokégirls with large, round ears and short tails, to nearly full animorphs with slight muzzles and full body fur. The fur of the breed is usually a cream to yellow color, though Plussies have bright-red highlights on their ears and tail, and Miboobsies have deep-blue highlights on the same areas. Human-looking Plussies and Miboobsies barely show their cream fur color, though no matter how human or anthropomorphic individual pairs of the breed are, they still have slightly rounded cheeks from electrical sacks, much like the Peekabu line. These electric pouches are noted by red fur with a white plus sign on most anthropomorphic Plussies, though human-looking Plussies merely have an area of lighter skin that looks like a plus sign. Miboobsies also carry this feature, though their fur color is blue on furry specimens and the symbol is a dash or minus sign. Also, a Plussy's tail is cross-shaped, looking much like a hard plus sign sticking out from her body, while a Miboobsy's tail is 'T'-shaped, like a hard minus sign attached to the end of their blue tails. The tail is where a majority of the breed's elemental powers come from. They are a bit on the short side, usually around 4-5 feet in height, though taller pairs have been noted. Their breast size tends to range from a modest B to a busty C, though most of the breed leans towards the B-cup range._

_One of the most interesting facets of the breed is that Plussies and Miboobsies are always found as twin sets, each with a Plussy and Miboobsy. Oddly, this also extends to Pokéballing the Pokégirls, as when one is captured or recalled, the beam extends to their partner as well. Due to this odd quirk found in most identical twin Pokégirls, Plussies and Miboobsies are Pokéballed as one, and most leagues consider them to be a single Pokégirl. Research has shown that there is a deep psychic link between the twins, similar to a Delta bond, that make each Plussy and Miboobsy dependent on their counterpart. Plussies tend to produce a positive charge from their electric sacs in the breed's cheeks and tail, while Miboobsies produce negative charge. Without the corresponding charge, the Plussy and Miboobsy cannot create the needed electricity to use their electric attacks, leaving them with only their intrinsic control over fire or ice as offense or defense. This means that even in battle, a Plussy and Miboobsy pair will stick close to each other, the maximum distance being recorded at just less than 10 yards. When separated by more distance than that, their electrical attacks tend to fizzle ineffectively._

_Due to their close bond, only twin Pokékits born to a Plussy or Miboobsy survive, as there have been no known single Pokékits to be born alive. Without their partner, Plussies tend to slide into rages easily, and begin to have blood pressure problems, eventually perishing from heart disease. Miboobsies without a partner, on the other hand, will slide into a deep depression, their bodily functions slowly shutting down as they starve themselves. This has even proven true in utero, as fetal Pokékits suffer from the same symptoms and usually miscarry early on in the pregnancy. Rarely, if a Plussy and Miboobsy team get pregnant together, the twins can manage to have one Pokékit apiece so long as each Pokégirl is carrying one Plussy Pokékit and one Miboobsy Pokékit. Extensive research into the odd quirk of the breed has shown that a Plussy or Miboobsy can actually accept a new partner should their twin perish. However, the odds of two pairs of Plussy and Miboobsy having a partner perish and leaving behind a Plussy and Miboobsy are slim due to their rarity and the odds of this happening._

_In addition to their electrical attacks, Plussies and Miboobsies each have one extra elemental attribute each: Plussies can use and learn fire attacks, while Miboobsies can use and learn ice attacks. It is theorized that this is due to their positive and negative electrical abilities, respectively; positively charging the air to produce fire attacks, or using a negative charge to create ice attacks. Regardless of how their other elemental abilities are achieved, the typing remains inherent to the breed, as Plussies are neither strong nor weak to water, while Miboobsies have an added weakness to fire._

_When together, each twin pair forms an interesting dynamic; sometimes there is one more assertive of the pair, either the Miboobsy leading with her cool head and intellect, or the Plussy leading with her passion and aggressiveness. Other times, the pair acts startlingly similar, speaking in tandem and finishing each other's sentences. Luckily, unlike with other twins, Tamers can easily tell them apart by ear color alone. Overall, Plussies and Miboobsies are cheerful and helpful Pokégirls, well suited for either tag matches or grand melee battles. However, they're not well suited for one-on-one matches, as being too far away from their partner hobbles their fighting abilities greatly._

_In a battle, most pairs of the breed rely on electrical attacks, blasting the area with Thunderbolts, though they have been known to use their fire and ice abilities in tandem for a powerful one-two punch. If caught away from each other, pairs can only rely on their fire or ice attacks, but they quickly use agility to try and get back within their electrical range. Usually, however, neither of the pair is very willing to separate from each other._

_Taming with a Plussy and Miboobsy pair is quite an experience, as usually pairs are quite willing to share. Unless the breed's cheek sacs are pressed, Plussies and Miboobsies are not known to lose control of their electrical abilities, and they have better control over their fire and ice abilities. No restraints or special equipment is needed with this breed, though Miboobsies often complain of being chilly while Plussies are rather warm._

_Thresholding into a Plussy or Miboobsy is rare, and quite dangerous should the thresholder have no sibling. In cases such as this, parents often scramble to find a partner Plussy or Miboobsy for their daughter to bond with, though in some more conservative leagues, she is often Pokéballed and placed into storage or shuffled into Poképower with a payment to the parents. Twin thresholders fair much better, as one inevitability thresholds into a Plussy and the other a Miboobsy. To date, there has been no instance of twin thresholders becoming the same subtype of the breed._

_Feral Plussy and Miboobsy are rare, as despite being rodent Pokégirls, they are prone to perishing at twice the rate of other Pokégirls due to their unique bonding. When found together as feral, they do pose a challenge for some Tamers, as the combination of electricity, fire and ice proves a difficult elemental match to overcome unless countered with a Rock-type. They tend to gather with Peekabu and Rias during thunderstorms in the tops of trees, though Plussies and Miboobsies are less likely to congregate otherwise. Feral Plussies seem to be fascinated by fire, but avoid it due to their partner's nervousness around it. Feral Miboobsies greatly enjoy winter weather, and often drag reluctant Plussies out and into cold romps._

"Master, we need to fight back!" Lightning shouted, helping Lassie standing up. "If we don't, we're gonna get fried!"

Christian gave the enraged feral a pitying look. "No… we're not gonna fight back," he said.

"What?! But she's out to kill us!"

He turned his head to look at her with pure seriousness in his eyes. "She's only venting her anger, which will eventually kill her," he stated. "The poor thing is only lonely and miserable, not violent and murderous. I say we run away from her."

The Peekabu blinked, dumbstruck. "Why don't you just make Catalina teleport us out of here?" she asked.

"What, and get set further back and wait until the Plussy either leaves or dies? No thanks."

He ran over to the two members of his harem, supported Lassie on one side while Lightning supported the other, and then they ran off. Not wanting to give up on her potential punching bags, the Plussy ran after them, using her Flame Shot attack to fire small bursts of fire at them. "Plu-ssy! Plu-ssy!" she roared, emphasizing her attacks.

After five minutes of running, Lassie shouted, "She's not giving up! We have to change strategy!"

Looking ahead, Christian spotted a small clearing. He then took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw the chipmunk-girl roughly ten feet behind. "Lightning, take Lassie and hide behind those trees!" he ordered. "Stay there until further notice!"

Upon entering the clearing, the three of them split up, Christian running behind some trees on the left while his Pokégirls did as he told and hid behind some trees on the right. Once he was behind his cover, the tailed Tamer peeked out at the rest of the clearing, where he saw the feral Plussy, who was panting heavily and frantically looking around, smelling the air.

_If only it didn't have to come to this… _he thought. _I don't want to kill her out of mercy… I don't want to kill _anyone _out of mercy. If someone wants me to put someone else out of their misery, then I'd rather do it through kindness and love. But what can I do for this one? If only there was some way she could calm down…._

As if he was hit by a stroke of luck, he heard the faint sounds of breathing. He looked behind him and spotted someone lying on the ground. This one looked very similar to the Plussy, except she was colored blue at the places where the chipmunk-girl was red, a white minus sign was on her blue cheeks, and her tail was shaped like the letter T. She lay completely still, as if she was dead. Christian smiled in happiness and looked back at the enraged feral, a plan forming in his mind. _Lady Luck, we meet again._

Lightning and Lassie were breathing as lightly as possible. "Do you think she'll leave?" the latter asked quietly.

"We just have to wait and see," the Electric-type whispered back. "If I know my master, he'll make a great deal out of helping that feral. After all, that's how he and I met and how I ended up in his harem."

Christian stepped out of his hiding spot and put his hands on his hips, a confident smirk on his face. "Hey, turn your squirrelly ass around and look at me!" he taunted, gaining the feral's attention.

"Plus!" the Plussy snarled.

He goaded her with his fingers and took a few steps backwards. "Come and get me!"

The feral ignited her entire body and ran towards him. He quickly hid behind the tree and watched as the mindless Pokégirl punched it with her flaming fists. "Plussy! Plussy! Plussy!" she screamed.

The other chipmunk-girl perked up her ears and sat up, looking at the glowing flames. "Miboobsy?" she asked.

Upon hearing the new voice, the Plussy calmed down and extinguished her flames. "Plussy?" she asked back.

Christian smiled and walked out into the clearing. "You two can come out now," he called. "I've fixed our little problem."

The two members of his harem came out of hiding and stared at the scene in front of them. "I'll be damned…" Lightning breathed.

The Miboobsy walked up to her co-breed and sniffed at her. In return, the Plussy sniffed back. After a few seconds, the two of them gave big smiles, and with a cry of delight, the two of them hugged. They sent out small sparks from one of their cheeks while using the other to rub against each other.

"I told you there was an alternative to fighting," Christian stated, looking over his shoulder at his Pokégirls. "Isn't this quite a heartwarming sight?"

Lassie smiled while Lightning rubbed her eyes clear of tears of joy. "Seeing two complete stranger bond so quickly is odd, but… quite cute," the canine said.

The two chipmunk-girls then pulled away from each other. "Plussy…" the red one started. "Plus, plus…"

The Miboobsy turned her head to look at the tailed Tamer and then back at her twin. "Boob, Miboobsy?" she asked, and then nodded. "Mi!"

The two feral stood up and faced Christian, determined looks on their faces. They then took a battle stance and goaded with their fingers. "Are you two challenging me?" he asked. They answered his question by sending sparks out of their cheeks. "Well, alright, then. If you want a fight, you're gonna get one!"

He thought wisely about which two of his girls to send out to fight. With the dual typing of the two chipmunk-girls, it would be difficult to do battle against them. On the other hand, he did not want to be unfair to them by putting them against someone with type advantages over them. So, in the end, he chose to release Kira and Luna. "See those two rodents over there? They wanna fight," he briefed. "So, are you two willing to team up and kick some butt?"

The Panthress smirked at her Dark-typed harem-sister. "What do you think, Luna?" she asked. "You think we can take on these two?"

The Umbrea smirked back and threw a few punches into the air. "I'm ready whenever you are," she said.

The two Electric-types ran in opposite directions around the two Dark-types and fired a Flamethrower and an Ice Beam. The black-furred feline and the squirrel-girl leapt out of harm's way and threw Dark Bombs at each of them. Then, using their Agility move, the Plussy and the Miboobsy avoided the projectiles and quickly ran between their opponents. Using their tag team tactics, the red chipmunk-girl grabbed a hold of her twin and swung her around in a circular motion; meanwhile, the blue chipmunk-girl charged her legs with electricity and struck her opponents with a Lightning Kick.

Recovering, Kira and Luna attacked with a Gatling Punch and a Tackle, respectively, but the twin Pokégirls used their Static Barrier to create a glowing dome to protect them. "We need to come up with a strategy!" the Umbrea shouted as she tackled into the barrier again and again in an attempt to wear it down.

"I'm out of ideas!" the Panthress replied, punching as hard as she could against the dome. "Master, any good ideas?!"

Christian rubbed his chin in thought. _Let's see… _he wondered. _One of them is weak to an element the other possesses. Maybe they can make them attack each other. _"Okay, stop attacking and try to get in-between them!" he ordered.

The two Dark-types both leapt backwards, causing the two Electric-types to dissolve their barrier. The Miboobsy used her right hand to create a trail of ice which she used to quickly slide up to Luna and attacked. The Plussy, still within range of her twin, ran towards Kira and struck with Lightning Punches and Lightning Kicks, which the Panthress narrowly avoided. The two members of the tailed Tamer's harem dodged the strikes sent from their opponents, circled around them, and then leapt backwards, closing in on each other.

"Okay, we've gotten in-between them. Now what?" Kira asked.

"Wait for my command," Christian replied.

The Plussy took a deep breath and prepared to fry the black-furred feline in front of her. The Miboobsy, on the other hand, aimed her right index finger and middle finger at the squirrel-girl as they glowed cyan in color, preparing to fire an Ice Beam. They both waited for ten seconds, watching if their opponents would try anything funny, and then fired their respective attacks.

"Kira, Dark Shield! Luna, Reflect! Then, jump out of the way!"

Upon hearing their master's orders, the Panthress blocked the flames with a wall of dark energy, while the Umbrea made a small see-through barrier in front of her that, upon connection, sent the Ice Beam back at the blue chipmunk-girl, stunning her. Then they followed the second order and leapt away from each other, resulting in the Flamethrower hitting the Miboobsy.

Worried for her twin's safety, the Plussy ran towards the Miboobsy. But then she was interrupted by a Stone Palm to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kira then threw the red feral into the blue one, making them fall down on the ground. The two Dark-types then finished their opponents off by each throwing a strong Dark Bomb at them.

Christian threw a Great Ball at the Miboobsy, and both of them were absorbed into it. It shook a few times, but eventually stopped and played its capture chime. Smiling, he went over to the small sphere and picked it up. He turned to face his two Dark-types and praised, "You two did a great job. From after tonight, you can say hello to your newest harem-sisters."

Lightning smiled brightly. "I'm sure we're gonna get along just fine!" she exclaimed, hyperactively happy as always.

* * *

><p><em>21:34.<em>

Sitting in their tent with a sleeping Growltit next to them, a naked Lightning and a boxer-clad Christian released their newest catch. The two chipmunk-girls looked around confusedly, sniffing the air, and then they noticed their company. They both tilted their heads and said their breed names in confusion.

"Hi there," the Peekabu greeted calmly, a smile on her lips. "I, along with my master and other harem-sisters, would love it if the two of you would join us. I can assure you, you'd be very happy here with us." She crawled over to the two and sat in-between them, putting a hand on both of their shoulders and pulling them close. "If you don't feel like you're fitting in, then just remember that you have me to rely on. You can think of me as a big sister of sorts."

She tilted their heads to look at the tailed Tamer. "You see that guy there? He's the one I listen to and obey, and you should do the same. He's not a bad guy at all – hey, how _could_ he be after making sure the two of you met? He might not be that tall, but he has a big heart. And speaking of big…"

She reached forward and pulled down Christian's boxers, revealing his slowly-erecting manhood. The twins blushed and leaned in closer, sniffing the curious body part. Then, they began licking it, showing that they had tried this before. Lightning smirked lustfully and slowly inserted her middle fingers into the chipmunk-girls' vaginas, causing them to let out a gasp of pleasure. They then both moaned as the Peekabu sent a mild surge of electricity into her fingertips, stimulating the insides.

"So, Master…" the rodent whispered, licking her lips. "Are you ready for a storm of a Taming with the three of us?"

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Unnamed (Plussy) level 39._

_Unnamed (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>mr. doop: Time to call the cavalry!<p>

(mr. doop releases Groudon)

Groudon: Grou!

(Groudon uses Fire Blast! Critical hit! The Slot Machine Monster exploded!)

Prinny: (taking the artifact) …That was anticlimactic, dood.

mr. doop: (smirking) One down, three to go!


	55. Chapter 55 Counseling

**(mr. doop and Prinny arrives at Africa)**

**Prinny: Finally! That trip took weeks!**

**mr. doop: Hey, blame my real life issues for not writing any earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever it is I don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Monday.<em>

Christian stretched as he looked down at the city below him. After walking through a forest for days, it was nice to return to civilization again. "Looking forward to sleep in some beds, girls?" he asked, turning to face the ones outside of their 'balls.

Annika smiled appreciatively. "It's nice to be somewhere where you can get some clothes," she said.

"And somewhere with indoor restrooms," Lassie said queasily, holding a hand on her mouth. "I think that last pill I ate have unsettled my stomach more than before…"

Then, the two newest additions to the harem skipped over to the tailed Tamer, smiles plastered on their faces. "Yay! New clothes!" the Plussy cheered.

"I can't wait to get my hands on something pretty to wear!" the Miboobsy giggled.

The spotted feline smirked playfully. "Aw~, what's the matter?" she cooed, wrapping an arm around the twin Pokégirls' shoulders. "Is your widdle fur not warm enough for you?"

"Hey! I'm perfectly hot, thank you!" the red twin pouted.

"And you're not one to talk when all you wear is this," the blue twin stated, quickly pulling off the Cheetit's T-shirt.

"Hey! Give that back!" Annika shouted as she tried to get the piece of clothing back from the twin Pokégirls, who tossed it around. "That's Master's shirt!"

"Why do you think we're not giving it back?" both the Plussy and the Miboobsy asked at the same time, laughing.

Cristian laughed at the scene. "Mina, Nina, stop teasing. Annika, get dressed," he said, to which his girls obeyed. Once the situation had calmed down, they ventured down to the city.

* * *

><p><em>15:47.<em>

After having gone through a bit of shopping, Christian and the released members of his harem were now standing outside of the local Pokécenter. Finally wearing enough clothing to not worry anymore about her modesty, Annika now wore a black tube top, very tight-fitting jeans, and white running shoes with blue streaks and red shoelaces. Mina and Nina – the Plussy and the Miboobsy, respectively – had chosen to wear something that would add to their twin status, so they had bought yellow short-sleeved sailor-style uniforms that Japanese schoolgirls of old wore, complete with pleated skirts and ascots.

Walking inside the Pokégirl hospital, they immediately spotted three different workers in the lobby, each wearing a nurse outfit. One looked just as lizard-like as a Charamanda, except her skin was a light green in color, her long tail was not on fire, and she had very tiny claws on her fingertips. The other one was mostly human in appearance, save for a bushy tail and a pair of big, triangular, furry vulpine ears on top of her head. The last one was definitely the most human-looking of the workers, the only noticeable features being her raven-black hair, violet eyes, very pale skin, and the fact that she wore a black version of the nurse uniform.

As always, the tailed Tamer scanned these new species with his Pokédex, starting with the reptilian one and ending with the black-clad one.

_**SALALEXIS, the Luscious Lizard Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Lizard Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore with carnivorous preferences_

_**Role**__: Soldier_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Tail Slap, Pounce, Lick, Long Tongue_

_**Ice**__: Ice Wall, Rime, Ice Armor_

_**Plant**__: Vine Burst, Razor Leaf, Bullet Seed_

_**Water**__: Rush Splash, Water Punch, Water Kick_

_**Enhancements**__: Affinity (Ice, Plant, or Water), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Adaptability, prehensile tail, regeneration_

_**Evolves**__: Snowmelon (normal + arctic environment), Mossmelon (normal + arboreal environment), Surfmelon (normal + aquatic environment)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Some would call these Pokégirls Charamandas who did not want to make up their mind about what type of moves they wanted to use – though that is used more jokingly than seriously. This breed was an experiment of Sukebe's to see if he could possibly give a girl multiple evolutions with each evolution having a different type. Using the Charamanda as a base, because of their stability, he managed to succeed at this experiment, creating the Salalexis. Taking this experiment and applying it to other Pokégirls he made later in the war such as the Eva._

_Obviously, these experiments were a success and were quickly mass-produced to expand his forces._

_Appearance-wise, the Salalexis is comparable to the Charamanda. Most of them stand about 4'9" to 5'4" in height, with compact bodies with breast sizes in the range of a small A-cup to a medium B-cup. Ferals and thresholders differ because instead of scales, thresholders have tougher skin (with a sprinkling of scales near the eyes and random spots over the body) that offers the same protection as the scales of a feralborn. All Salalexis have prehensile tails about half the length of their bodies. The base coloration of all Salalexis is green, though the green varies depending on the typing at the time. This is where they stop being similar, as their Adaptability enhancement comes into play._

_First off, depending on the environment they have adapted to, their bodies go through some changes. For example, a Salalexis who has adapted to an aquatic (AQ) environment will have blue-tinted scales – the amount of blue tinting the scales have varies from girl to girl. The same goes with the arctic (AC) Salalexis and the arboreal (AR) Salalexis, whose scales lighten and darken respectively. Along with the adjustment of colors in the scales, some physical features are added over time as well. An arctic-type will have thicker scales to combat the cold and their bodies will slightly fatten up to provide insulation against the cold. However, an aquatic-type will have more drastic changes than the others, with gills growing on the sides of their necks and getting webbed fingers and toes. The arboreal-type has microscopic hooks on their fingers and toes to help in climbing trees, as well as their scales having the slight ability to blend in with whatever surface she is against. The tactics used in a battle also differ among each kind. The AQ kind prefer to move in and strike hard and fast, while the AC kind prefers to be defensive in battles, and the AR kind prefers sticking in the back and using tricks to corner her opponent and then move in for the final strike._

_In a harem, these girls prefer not to be in the Alpha or Beta position. It has nothing to do with them being incapable of it, but it's a personality quirk that goes through each environmental type. Personalities for this breed vary and have no set traits for any set type, with the quirk mentioned above being the only universal one. Because of this quirk, how they mesh in with a harem depends on the personality of the individual in question. Now, the evolution for this Pokégirl depends on their Adaptability enhancement. For a Salalexis to evolve, they need to first adapt to a set environment, a process that takes about two weeks. Once adapted to the specific environment, their evolution varies on the amount of training received in said environment and out of it. However, if she was removed from the environment and allowed time to adjust to a new environment, she will switch to the other element. Research collected from Tamers that gave their Salalexis the Evolution Stone most closely associated with their environmental adaption at that time noticed that the rate of adaptation either slowed exponentially or ceased to continue. Despite these Evolution Stones being used to slow the adaptation rate, they have no effect on the Pokégirl's evolution._

_Feral behavior has no set distinction among the types, except for if they know they are about to lose and or possibly be another feral Pokégirl's next meal, then they all can detach their tales from their bodies and escape. Usually, the regeneration of the tail in optimal conditions will take a week and a half at most. Taming-wise, they all would like to be Tamed in the area they have a connection to at the time, but besides that, the preferences vary with personality. Threshold for a girl becoming a Salalexis is usually painless except for the growth of the tail and the slightly-increased eyesight. Typically, births by a Salalexis are rare, as most Salalexis quickly evolve before they can become pregnant._

_**Plant: Vine Burst – **__(EFT): A harmless-looking seed is weakly tossed at the opponent Pokégirl, doing no damage. However, on point of contact, the seed bursts into a vine which wraps around the opponent's body._

_**Water: Rush Splash – **__(ATK): A Water-type Pokégirl forms water around herself and rushes at the opponent at high speeds. On impact, the opponent Pokégirl is hit with both the high-speed tackle and blunt force of the crushing water._

_**KITSUNE, the Vexing Vulpine Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Fox Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore_

_**Role**__: Infiltration, scout, domestic uses_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Ember, Quick Attack, Yell, Sucker Punch, Fury Swipes, Aura of Cute, Pounce, Psychic Illusion, Foxfire_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Senses (Olfactory and Hearing, x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Fire Affinity_

_**Evolves**__: Vixxen (normal), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone + Sky Crystal), Nogitsune (breaking code), Psivyx (Psi Crystal), Myobu (extreme stress, faithful to code), Kunimitsu (Venom Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Myobu (breaking code)_

_Noted early in the Revenge War were Pokégirls who appeared completely human, though when killed or knocked unconscious would look like a varying mixture of fox and human. Kitsune were soon replaced by not only their evolved forms, but also by more powerful and specialized Pokégirl breeds. Regulated with other Pokégirls such as Evas and Catgirls to reserves, these vulpine Pokégirls faded into the background until after the fall of Sukebe. Many of the breed defected at that point, offering their services to humans in exchange for Taming. In modern times, this fox breed is seen in many places, from harems to domestics, filling a variety of roles._

_Besides the normal range of Near Human appearance that many animalistic types have, Kitsune also vary into the Not Very Near Human range of appearance. Those who appear closest to human have vulpine ears and tails, while the most animalistic members of the breed appear as fully-furred fox animorphs with altered gaits that allow them to travel on all fours if they so choose. Fur color typically runs into a rust color, though browns and grays have also been found. Tails tend to be tipped with a different color, usually white, and on furred members of the breed, black is sometimes noted from elbows to hands and from knees to feet. Many fully-furred fox-types also have white to cream colors on the front of the abdomen. Hair colors range in reds and browns, with a slight variation into oranges and yellows. Occasionally, this variable breed will have an odd mixture of traits, such as whiskers on the more human-appearing individuals._

_Curious and mischievous are two traits commonly attributed to this vulpine breed, though the breed generally has a wide variety of personalities besides these two traits. Particularly young Kitsune are known for a childish attitude that some find frustrating, though this trait often is a factor that pet owners report in their choice of the breed for a companion Pokégirl for children. Common to the breed is their love of harmless jokes, often making them fast friends with the Trixie and other joke-playing Pokégirls._

_At some point early on in their lives (or soon after threshold), individual Kitsune choose a set of rules by which they live by. This code is strictly kept by the breed, and rarely changes, though Taming cycles higher than a level 3 can cause an abrupt change in the code. Rules that apply to this code vary wildly by individual, and can be anything from 'never allow my Tamer to be harmed' or 'protect all children' to 'only drink water at night'. If their code is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this causes the breed's evolution into a Nogitsune, just as adhering to their code even under duress triggers the evolution into a Myobu. Many of the breed dread the possibility of becoming their darker evolution, as the tailless fox breed often have nihilistic personalities due to their personal failure._

_This vulpine breed tends to attack from afar, utilizing their illusions to confuse foes as well as hide their own whereabouts. These Normal-type Pokégirls have a fire affinity, and tend to attack mainly with Ember or Foxfire. However, the breed can also learn other elemental attacks, even without the aid of T2s (though T2s are instant as well as easier for them), making Kitsune a variable breed in regards to abilities. Against Dark and Psychic-types, this breed is at a disadvantage, as usually both types are able to easily see through the illusions. Should a Fighting-type be able to locate and land a hit, the match is usually won against this fox breed._

_Kitsune curiosity extends to the Taming room, where individuals tend to have the motto 'I'll try anything once' and slowly work out their favorite acts from there. Oddly for a line known for their unabashed attitudes for Taming, when beginning their sexual explorations, this breed is often shy about the mention of Taming or various acts. This doesn't last long, usually, though the speed at which this vulpine breed loses their bashful attitude varies on an individual basis._

_Wild Kitsune tend to gather into small groups, called a leash, for mutual protection. Often these groups are related in some way, be they a mother and older daughters or sisters and related offspring. Sometimes the group is lead by an evolved form of the breed, most often a Vixxen, though occasionally a Myobu. Opportunistic feeders, this breed tends to hunt small prey or items alone and return to a communal nest. Pounce is a technique that Pokékits of the breed are taught early on, and ferals are quite proficient at seeming to dive at their prey from above. Fortunately, this vulpine breed is unable to utilize their illusion technique and is simple to capture by using Fighting-types that are not weak to their fire attacks._

_Often the result of threshold in families with a history of fox breeds, these vulpine Pokégirls tend to only suffer from light headaches and backaches, as the ears and tail migrate and grow respectively. This is followed by jaw aches and a light, non-irritated rash that signals fur growth in thresholders who are becoming more animalistic members of the breed. Thresholders quickly acquire the breed's curiosity, which may cause problems for some. Because their abilities with fire are so minor, almost all thresholders quickly gain control of their powers, much lessening the threat to friends and family that many other thresholders cause._

_**GOTH, the Nocturnal Near-Human Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human-style foods_

_**Role**__: Pets, menial laborers, swing shift_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Spin Kick, Claw Swipe (Wannabe Vampire subtype only), Heart of Darkness, Teleport (Loner subtype only)_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x1.5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x.1.5), Night Vision, Enhanced Immune System (x3), Danger Sense (Loner subtype only), Emotional Amplification Aura (Poetic subtype only), reinforced fingernails (Wannabe Vampire subtype only)_

_**Evolves**__: Fearleader (Sarcastic subtype; mechanism unknown), Vampira (Wannabe Vampire subtype; Dark Stone), Seamstress (Makeup Artist subtype; normal), Psi-Vamp (Poetic subtype; Moon Shard), Loner (Loner subtype; normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Goths are an oddity amongst the myriad breeds of Pokégirls; although, like Joy's and Jennies, they are human creations, they seem to serve little actual purpose. In fact, this led – after their creation by a deviant faction who claimed to have found a hidden repository of Sukebe's unused designs – to heavy laws restricting the creation of new Pokégirl breeds in many leagues. The Goths themselves, though seeming harmless, were mass-produced for a few years before being turned over to breeders when their popularity as pets became apparent. As to the claim of them being designed from Sukebe's plans, it – combined with some of the strange attributes of the breed and the fact that they were among the first breeds to be kept as pets – have caused speculation over the years as to whether they might have been intended more for the benefit of humanity than for the War, if he truly did design them._

_Such speculation, although generally refuted by scholars, has its basis in the fact that five distinct subtypes of Goth exist, four of which seem to have little advantage; the Sarcastic subtype, the Wannabe Vampire subtype, the Makeup Artist subtype, the Loner subtype, and the Poetic subtype. All five tend to share the same physical attributes, however; similar to the trend of pre-Sukebe fashion they were named after, Goths generally have very pale skin, red, black, or violet eyes, and dark hair, with black being the most prevalent. Despite being almost perfectly human beyond that (with height and beast size averaging at 5'5" and B-cup respectively), however, Goths' bodies tend to react badly to sunlight; their skin sunburns extremely easily, their eyes have trouble accommodating the brightness, and panic seems to come easily, causing them to act very unpredictably. As such, it is advisable to keep Goths from direct sunlight if at all possible; umbrellas are a common solution, and one that many Goths appreciate and enjoy._

_It is in mentality that the different subtypes diverge, though; Sarcastic Goths are, strangely, the most popular subtype. As their name suggests, they tend to be rather, well, sarcastic. One would imagine that this would have quickly led to the downfall of the subtype, as few humans appreciate such behavior, but strangely, many Goth owners claim to find the trait endearing, and many enjoy verbally 'sparring' with their Goths. Studies undertaken more recently have indicated that, indeed, the sarcastic nature of the subtype is partially playful, but also a defensive mechanism against the world. As such, many Goth enthusiasts feel that getting a Sarcastic Goth to let down her guard is a great achievement and strive to do so. Naturally, like Mini-Tops, Sarcastic Goths have fan clubs in many leagues._

_Vastly less popular is the Wannabe Vampire subtype. Although it is not surprising, in a breed so akin to actual vampires, that such 'fangirlism' would occur, but it is nonetheless, to most, an annoying trait. Wannabe Vampires tend to, if allowed, act and dress as if they were the real thing, with many even overdramatizing the affair. Elaborate capes, false fangs, claw-like nails, affected accents, and even interest in magic are not uncommon traits among the population of Wannabe Vampires, most of which make them of little interest to all but fellow vampire enthusiasts. Interestingly enough, though, upon meeting actual Vampires, Wannabe Vampires are rarely impressed; some even feel vastly disappointed by the fact that their idols are little like they'd imagined. Perhaps this is why only this subtype evolves into Vampira on contact with a Dark Stone, but the evolutionary aspect of Goths is something that, even after three hundred years, remains difficult to explain._

_The third Goth subtype, the Makeup Artist, is also the median in popularity; although they aren't as popular as Sarcastic or Poetic Goths, they don't really have any traits negative enough to make them actively disliked. Generally, as their name indicates, Makeup Artist Goths are obsessed with changing their appearances via cosmetics. However, although the average Makeup Artist is likely to prefer expanding upon the default gothic fashions, it is not unusual to see others who've been subverted into less bizarre styles by their Tamers. Such specimens have found a niche in the fashion industry alongside Seamstresses and members of the Artits line, which generally works out well._

_Fourth is the Poetic subtype, the second most popular of the five, and perhaps the most useful. Poetic Goths are, in most cases, poets, a fact that is in and of itself unexceptional. However, the poetry written by this subtype, if read by its author, has an almost insidious effect upon the audience. Research indicates that, despite lacking an official Psychic typing, Poetic Goths subconsciously tap into low-frequency psionic powers when presenting their work. This then causes whatever emotions that the poetry inspires in its audience to be amplified rather strongly, with little variance in magnitude of effect based on subject matter; all types of poetry have roughly equal effect, though the most common themes are dark and depressing. Sadly, however, Poetic Goths do not seem to display any further evidence of psychic abilities, a fact that saddens many of their fans. Still, it has not stopped the subtype from becoming extremely popular with politicians..._

_Finally, the least popular and most... 'affected' of the Goth subtypes is the Loner. Loners are generally 'free spirited', a fact that compounds with the wanderlust and agoraphobia, leading most to prefer to be alone... even when they have a master. Unlike the sarcasm of the associated subtype, few find this traveling desire of Loner Goths to be endearing or even acceptable, which has also made Loners the rarest subtype, with most having died off or gone feral. However, when a master does accept a Loner Goth, he would generally be wise to ensure that she has an anti-capture collar equipped; although most Loner Goths are teleport-capable, there are obvious risks of a Pokégirl traveling alone. The trait does have one useful application, however; due to their teleportation-capabilities, Loner Goths make excellent scouts, and, in some cases, offer lazy Tamers a safe, easy way to move between towns/cities._

_As one might imagine, none of the known Goth subtypes are particularly good combatants, although any could plausibly be trained into such, but few consider this worth the effort; the only natural advantage they have is a peculiar resistance to poisons and infection. Thus, those Goths who are not evolved into more physically capable forms are found as either pets or in menial/clerical positions, as with Ingenues and Bimbos, barring certain subtypes. They aren't particularly suited to sex battles either, but nor do they have any disadvantages here; the pleasure threshold and Taming preferences of an average Goth are nothing out of the ordinary. Goths, like other Very Near Humans, have a fairly light feral state, becoming very depressed, depressing, and morose, but not really dangerous. The breed is also a fairly common threshold result._

Once she saw Christian and the four members of his harem, the Salalexis gave a welcoming smile. "Why, hello there," she greeted. "Are you another traveling Tamer who's looking for a place to stay?"

The tailed Tamer smiled back. "Indeed I am," he replied politely.

"Oh great," the Goth sighed, walking behind the counter and sitting down. "_Another_ freeloader with a pocketful of whores. Goody."

"It doesn't take a genius to know what subtype she is," Lassie whispered to Annika.

The Kitsune noticed the Growltit's rather… _round_ shape and walked up to her. "Sir," she addressed Christian, "either you have overfed your Growltit, or I think she might be pregnant."

"Oh, _bravo_!" the Dark-type sarcastically congratulated, along with clapping her hands for added effect. "What indication gave _that _away? Was it the huge belly, the slightly-weakened state of her muscles, or the fact that she's wearing that _ugly _piece of clothing?"

The canine looked down at herself. _Ugly…?_

Christian knew that the Goth was only being playful, so he responded with a sarcastic quip of his own. "I don't believe you're in any state to judge clothing," he stated. "After all, you look less likely to work in a hospital and more likely to work in a morgue."

The Dark-type just shrugged and took out a novel. "And you look like you belong to a circus," she shot back. "Let's face it, kid, the only difference between your occupation and mine is that this place can become a morgue as easily as you can end up in a morgue."

The lizard-girl decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how far into your pregnancy are you?" she asked.

"I've just entered my seventh month," Lassie answered.

The fox-girl smiled – not a mischievous smile like one would expect, but one that was actually honest. "Would you like to attend a scanning?" she offered. "After all, it's important to know if your children are healthy."

The Growltit agreed and started following the nurses. Christian turned back to the rest of his harem, said, "Get a room key and meet us here," and followed the hospital-employed Pokégirls.

The Kitsune looked over at the Goth, who was nose-deep in her book. "Are you coming along?" she asked.

"No thanks," the Dark-type replied. "I have a special rule: I only partake in affairs with children if it's abortions only."

"Don't mind her," the Salalexis said to the tailed Tamer. "She's only like that because she hadn't gone over an event where she had to help give birth to five Puppies… who all howled loudly."

"It's like listening to Justin Bieberlake's songs nonstop for an hour…" the Goth grumbled.

After getting into a vacant hospital room and smearing a special kind of cream on Lassie's stomach, the ultrasound scanning could commence. A few minutes later, an unclear picture appeared on the screen, showing what the nurses described as four healthy Puppy heads.

"You must be a very happy Pokégirl," the Kitsune said. "You must be looking forward to holding your daughters in your arms and just feel the warmth of life."

"…Yeah… I am…" the Growltit lied.

"We'll leave you two alone," the Salalexis said. And with that, she and her coworker left the room and closed the door.

As soon as they were alone, Christian frowned and looked at the Fire-type with sad eyes. "Are you sure you wanna go on with this?" he asked. "I mean, you could be a great mother to your… to _our _kids."

The canine shook her head, looking down at the floor. "I am sure," she replied. "I went through all this just so that I can evolve into a Denmother and become stronger. And besides…" She looked back up at her master. "…these are kids that were made without love. I just can't bring myself to raise them under that condition." She looked back at the screen, her eyes moist with tears. "I know it's wrong, but… I'm sorry."

She let tears flow freely as she looked deeply at the unclear pictures of her children. _I'm very sorry, my dear, unborn kids… When I first decided this, I didn't think I would care about you. But you have feelings, emotions, just like I do. Nothing I can say or do will ever release me of this grave sin… but at least I hope you can get a family that will love you._

* * *

><p><em>23:48.<em>

Annika laid in the big bed, her master sleeping on her right and with Lassie on his other side and Julia on top of him. After having eaten dinner, Lassie had excused herself to occupy the bathroom for a couple of hours. Meanwhile, her master had returned everyone except for his Alpha and Kira to their spherical cells, followed by a Taming session.

And what a Taming session it was.

After undressing, the Cheetit and her feline harem-sisters had chosen to arouse their master by passionately kissing and groping each other. She had not noticed when they had brought her out of her feraldom one week ago, but the Tigress and Panthress were great kissers, not to mention incredibly skilled with their fingers. Once he was hard enough, Kira had moistened his hotrod with her own saliva and then let him mount her on top of her.

While the black-furred feline had her fun with the tailed Tamer, Julia and Annika had engaged in a 69 position, licking the sticky insides of each other's vaginas. The spotted feline had noticed that the Fighting-type's insides had a distinct aftertaste of semen – not that she was complaining. After having their orgasm, both turned to look at their other two playmates for the night, with one basking in the afterglow with cum seeping out of her and the other ready for contestant number two.

Annika had volunteered and entered a doggy style position. She let out a yowl of pleasure when he entered his meat flute in her moist, sensitive fillet. Just like with the other felines' kissing, she had not noticed the details when she had her first sexual encounter with him. His dick was smaller than her late master's, but it was a given – after all, he was in his mid-thirties. As she was pounded into, she watched as Julia masturbated in front of her, emitting pants and moans, eager for her turn to come.

And speaking of come, Annika had had all that she could take before she opened the floodgates and moaned out in an abyss of pleasure. She then felt her master pull out of her, much to her disappointment, and lay down on the bed, followed by the Tigress climbing on top of him and impaling herself on his manhood, her back turned against him.

Getting a little revenge on having her Alpha arouse her by masturbating, Annika crawled up on the bed and latched her mouth on to the Fighting-type's left nipple. She felt great satisfaction as she made her striped harem-sister moan louder with her licking and nibbling and sucking. She looked to her left and saw that Kira had gotten the same idea, working away with her lips and tongue on the other nipple.

As this went on, the final orgasm of the day occurred, and they went to sleep, followed by Lassie soon joining them.

Just thinking about how great it felt made her want to just screw someone here and now, but she did not. She just had to wait for six days to pass… or for someone in the harem to try a Taming session without their master.

She turned around and saw Kira, lying completely still with her eyes closed. She gently shook her black-furred friend's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Kira… are you asleep?"

The Panthress lowly growled a bit before slowly opening her golden eyes. "What do you want?" she asked silently and tiredly.

The Cheetit stared directly into her harem-sister's eyes, dead serious. "I was just… I was just wondering why…"

"Why what?" Kira asked, slightly impatient.

"How come you're here… in Master's harem, I mean?"

The Panthress exhaled a deep breath. "Well, you see…" she began. "When I first met him, I thought he was just like any other member of the male species – a douchebag who deserves to be eaten or raped or both. But after some talking, he convinced me that he was not. I decided to let him and Julia go, but then I had a weird thought." She shifted. "'What if this guy is my hope?'"

"Your 'hope'?" Annika asked, curious.

"I never wanted to become like this – what Tigress with all her marbles wants to? And I had done some pretty nasty killings before I met him. I thought that… maybe he was my guardian angel, my one go for a second chance. Maybe he could purify this monster I had become and help me become… like I was before all this."

The Cheetit raised an eyebrow. "So, you're with him to become… normal?" she figured.

"I wanted to be appreciated. I wanted to be befriended. But most importantly… I wanted to be loved." Kira pressed her right hand at her chest. "And… I think I love him."

The spotted feline smiled warmly and hugged her black-furred harem-sister. "Your wishes have been granted," she said. "He appreciates you, he befriended you, and he certainly loves you. And the same goes for all of us, believe me."

The Panthress smiled and hugged back. She then looked into her fellow feline's eyes and said, "Let's remain happy together."

The two then spent a few minutes purring while holding each other in their arms, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 42._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 40._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>(Prinny and mr. doop stands in front of a big tree)<p>

Prinny: This tree is hollow, and the next artifact is inside.

mr. doop: (smirking) So that means…

(Prinny pulls out two chainsaws)

Prinny: Let's chop till we drop, dood!


	56. Chapter 56 Pray upon your flesh

**(mr. doop and Prinny cuts through the tree and enters it)**

**Prinny: Heeeeeeeeeere's Prinny, dood!**

**mr. doop: Enough movie references – it's time to find that second artifact.**

**(They see a golden rod hovering in the air)**

**mr. doop: There we have our artifact. Now, where's the boss?**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for being late. Anyway, I don't own any franchise in existence.**

* * *

><p><em>13:47, Tuesday.<em>

It was a bright and sunny day as Christian walked through the forest. Walking alongside him were Silvia and Lassie, the former carrying both the latter and the poképack, and Blaze was flying majestically above them. The tailed Tamer was also reading a book, which he had bought when Annika, Mina and Nina were shopping for clothes.

"What're you reading, Master?" the Growltit asked.

He turned his head to look at her. "It's called '_Infamous Last Words'_," he answered. "It's an entire collection of what people from the pre-Sukebe era said just before they died." He looked back in the book. "Here's an example: 'Pish posh! You can never use too much lighter fuel!'"

The Warcat chuckled at those words. "That might be one of the reasons Sukebe made Fire-types," she thought aloud.

"I really like _this_ one," Christian said. "'I-I don't get what you mean, honey; your ass looks big in all pants.'"

The canine laughed at that one. "That would almost _never _happen today," she stated.

He then read something that made him raise an eyebrow. "Hmm… this is odd."

"What's odd?" the muscular feline asked.

"This one is more described than just the last words. The one who said this apparently died from accidentally falling from a tall building." He read a little more and then laughed. "Oh, I see why. His last words were 'I've learned from my mistakes and I won't do it again'."

While the three laughed at how stupid some of the quotes sounded, Blaze enjoyed herself up in the sky. There was just something about flying high above the ground, feeling the wind push against her and seeing how small the people below looked that made her feel blissful. She mentally thanked the deities that made her threshold into a breed that could both fly and spew fire, not to mention looking drop-dead gorgeous.

Her eyes suddenly caught the sight of something on the ground… something big. And not only did she notice that it was heading for her master and harem-sisters, but she got a closer look and realized what it was. She quickly dived straight down and shouted, "MASTER, LOOK OUT!"

Christian and Silvia managed to look at what was attacking them and leap out of harm's way just in time. Once they got a look at what attempted to attack them, they were greeted with a horrible sight.

This was clearly an insectoid Pokégirl, but one that just looked _barely_ like a human, standing at the height of eight feet. Long puke-green hair grew from her head, alongside a pair of long antennae. Her solid red eyes were bugging out of her skull and glaring menacingly at our heroes. Her feet were hideous talons, her chest showed no signs of any breasts, and her skin was hard enough to be considered armor. A short tail with a stinger was at the base of her spine, and from her shoulders grew a pair of long, blade-like wings that looked unable to keep her flying. And the last and most noticeable trait was a pair of deadly scythe-like blades that grew from her elbows.

"Get away from him!" the Whorizard screamed and blew fire at the Bug-type, forcing her to back away.

Christian, scared over the sight of this beast, scanned her to see what she was.

_**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)_

_**Element**__: Bug_

_**Frequency**__: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)_

_**Diet**__: Living, wriggling meat (mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and Bug-type Pokégirls)_

_**Role**__: Assassins, torturers, executioners_

_**Libido**__: Very High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor-sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**__: 4,000,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**__: 500,000 SLC_

_**Recommendation if you see one**__: Have a strong warrior-type or Fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible; where there's one, there's almost always more._

_We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of legends that we all wish he'd never heard about: the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed. They were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie... the Mantis._

_The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you that it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall on average, the Mantis Pokégirls are veritable giants. They appear as attractive humans at first, with long, flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes are often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a stark contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D-cup breasts. However, they are limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they attack, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their elbows in a flash; they'll skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double-jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision, and are usually held in a position of prayer when active yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine is a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, and from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' are hardened wings; they are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They have two primary forms: their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Taming – something that's become nigh impossible now – and their 'battle' form._

_Their other form, however, is truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor… the Mantis's 'battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally – in this form, it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now, 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her 'battle mode', but that does not mean they don't become as terrifying as they appear. Their eyes become a solid color and bug out to a disturbing size, long antennae grow from their foreheads, and their wings also take on a hardened blade-like quality._

_In combat, Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They like to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage'. In battle, their scythe-arms are their key weapons – whether a sneak assault or a frontline charge, they always prefer to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They will often leap straight into heavy close combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What makes this grim sight even worse is that Manti almost NEVER fight alone. Wherever they go, littermates of Manti always fight as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them._

_While their combat style is vicious, what they are most famous for is their sexual appetites. Frequently, they will take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents is that she'd either let you live or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis._

_The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way of a Mantis's feral state. The Mantis's feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represent, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely – if ever – stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered._

_As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begun recruiting them en masse to work as torturers, executioners and assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently, both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety._

_In a recent raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-threshold and anti-feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that; she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved._

_There are rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Manti' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti._

_Thanks to the obvious facts, as there are no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above._

The Mantis snarled and reeled back her right scythe-arm. Suddenly, it started to glow, and when she swung it, a short wave of energy in a crescent form was fired from it. Blaze quickly threw herself on the ground to dodge it and watched as it kept flying and cleanly cut a tree in half.

"Blaze – keep that thing in check with your fire attacks!" Christian ordered. "Silvia – whatever happens, keep Lassie safe, take out the storage container and release everyone who's not a Dark, Fighting or Plant-type!"

The Warcat did as she was told, removing the pack from her back, pulling out the metal cylinder and releasing Catherine, Lightning, Catalina, Amy, Annika, Mina and Nina. The released Pokégirls' eyes widened when they saw the insectoid monstrosity, but then narrowed their eyes and bared their teeth, ready to fight to death.

Catalina was the first to attack by running towards the Mantis at high speed, then jumping over her while doing a backwards summersault, hitting her opponent in the chin with an Iron Tail. While the feral was stunned by the attack, Catherine followed up by delivering a severe Pneumatic Drill attack into her chest. The Bug-type recovered and swung at the fast feline, but she quickly ran out of harm's way and let Amy strike her in the back with her Buzzsaw attack. Once that was done, the rest of the Electric-types let loose their Thunderbolt attacks on the Mantis.

Yet, despite all of these relentless attacks, the feral seemed to only be slightly damaged. "This bitch has got some tough skin!" the Sonica said through gritted teeth.

"This would be SO much easier if we had more powerful attacks!" Catalina grunted as she threw a Mana Bolt at her enemy, who quickly leapt out of the way.

The Mantis sprang towards the Plussy and Miboobsy and used Slash with both arms, but the twin Pokégirls rolled to different sides and retaliated with a Flamethrower and Ice Beam. "If our attacks aren't enough…" Nina began.

"…Then let's abuse her weaknesses!" Mina finished as she used Flame Shot to shoot a burst of fire from her hand.

"I couldn't agree more!" Blaze concurred and spat a Fireball.

Meanwhile, Christian was deep in thought. _The breed entry said that Manti usually travel in groups… so why's there only one? Unless…_ His eyes widened when he realized the situation. "Girls!" he shouted. "Be very careful!"

"What're you talking about, Master?!" Catherine shouted back.

"Think carefully! There's only one Mantis here!"

"Yeah, we know! What's your point?!"

The tailed Tamer gave a grave look. "Manti are NEVER alone! There are probably more right nearby!"

Just as soon as he had said that, Lightning spotted another Mantis landing right behind Silvia and Lassie. "Silvia – behind you!" she warned.

The Warcat quickly turned around to see the Bug-type raising her right scythe-arm. Quickly reacting, she grabbed the pregnant Growltit and leapt away just in time to avoid getting cut. The Peekabu, relieved that her harem-sisters were safe, fired a Thunderbolt at the other Mantis… but the feral sprang away, and the attack instead hit the poképack! "Oh no!" the rodent gasped, clamping her hands on her mouth.

Annika's ears picked up another sound and turned her head to look in her master's direction. Standing right behind him, drooling with bloodlust, was another Mantis, its right blade slowly being raised over her head. "Master – look out!" she shrieked and ran as fast as she could towards him.

She managed to get on his right side, run up to him, grab him, and leap off to safety, all in the time span of five seconds.

What she did not manage to, however, was keeping herself safe from harm. The moment she wrapped her arms around her master in her leap, she felt an incredible painful surge at her knees. Upon landing, she looked down herself… and her eyes widened in shock. Her legs… her wonderful, muscular, fast-running legs… they were separated at the knees and lay a few feet away from her. She then felt something sticky and moist underneath her, and she quickly realized what that was.

Blood.

Her very own blood.

She clenched her eyes shut and let out a loud, painful scream. Christian's eyes widened in shock and quickly stood up, squeezing the spotted feline's hands with his. "Annika – calm down! Calm down!" he said in a panicky tone. He then turned to the rest of the harem. "Mina, Nina – over here!"

The twin Pokégirls turned and quickly ran over to their master. Before the Mantis could deliver another attack, the Plussy and the Miboobsy created a Static Barrier to block it. "Nina, I want you to freeze her wounds to stop the bleeding!" Christian ordered.

The blue chipmunk-girl broke the barrier and did as she was told, freezing the wounds closed while her red sister kept the feral away with a Flamethrower.

Blaze had heard the anguished scream of pain and saw what had happened to her feline harem-sister. At that moment, a vicious inferno ignited inside of her, and she turned her gaze back to the first Mantis, her eyes glowing red with fury. "You…! You butchering, disgusting, fucking _**BITCHES**_!" she screeched, igniting her entire body.

The absolutely enraged Whorizard, powered up by her Rage attack, tackled into the Mantis and knocked her on her back. She then relentlessly pummeled her pinned-down opponent, her burning hands dealing more damage than the Cheetits' and Sonica's attacks. Following that, she clawed at the Bug-type's face, tearing out her eyeballs. And finally, to finish her off, a Flamethrower directed at her wounded head at pointblank range, killing her.

Meanwhile, Catalina squared off with the Mantis that tried to hurt Silvia. She knew of Annika's grave injury and decided to finish the feral off quickly. She saw the Bug-type's arm reeled back and her blades glowing, and knew what was coming. The moment the Slash Wave was released, the Mistoffeles shielded herself with her arms while her hands glowed with a magical aura. Once the energy waves connected with her arms, she spread them apart, using her Reflect attack to send the waves back at the sender. The Mantis, surprised and confused, had no time to react as her arms and head was separated from the rest of her body.

Not wanting to end up like her littermates, the last Mantis stabbed the severed legs in order to pick them up and quickly leapt away. "Where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?!" Blaze screamed and fired a Flamethrower in her direction, but the feral was too far away.

Once everyone had calmed down and lowered their guard, they gathered around Annika, who was now crying, whimpering and wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Out of all the pitying looks that the harem members gave, Catherine and Amy gave the most sympathetic. They could relate to the spotted feline's love for running, and now she could not do that.

"Get the PPHU – quickly!" Christian ordered.

Silvia put down the metallic pack, which gave a few sparks. "The thing's short-circuited," she stated. "It won't open, no matter what. Anything inside is trapped until it's fixed."

"Dammit!" he cussed, punching the grassy ground. "Why now?! Of all the possible times it could have happened, why the hell must it happen _now_?!"

"Master," Catalina began, "at least be glad that the storage container is outside so the others aren't trapped inside the pack as well."

"My legs…" Annika sobbed. "Where are my beautiful legs…?"

The tailed Tamer pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow. "Listen, everyone," he started. "Until we reach the next town and get the pack repaired, we'll have to last without food supplies, water supplies, a tent, or a map. All of you, stay outside of your 'balls until we call it a day." He then bent down and picked up the wounded Cheetit, carrying her bridal-style.

"Master, it would be wisest to return her to her Pokéball," Lightning advised.

He shot the Peekabu a glare. "What, and let her suffer her pain all alone? I don't think so." He turned to face the direction that they were walking in before the ambush. "Let's move on and pray that there won't be another attack like that."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>(A humanoid being made out of wood with a magical aura suddenly appears)<p>

Prinny: Look out, dood! It's an Abor-Riginal!

mr. doop: (deadpan) '_Abor_-Riginal'? Really?

Prinny: Really, dood.

mr. doop: (sighs) These stupid names are just unor-riginal.


	57. Chapter 57 When you have a bad day

**(Prinny and mr. doop lies defeated in front of the Abor-Riginal)**

**Prinny: Our attacks are absolutely useless! We're toast, dood!**

**mr. doop: (annoyed) You know what? Screw this. Time to use Operation Overkill!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing seen in fiction.**

* * *

><p><em>11:27, Wednesday.<em>

After an incredibly rough night, Kimmy and Amy slowly awoke from their spot on the grassy ground. Last night, after having told the rest of the harem about Annika's crippling injury, they were also told that the following days would be without any decent food, transportable water, or shelter for sleep and protection from the rain. Then, after having traveled for a couple more hours, they found the best possible spot and made camp there.

Taming had also been an unpleasant experience. The girls had no problem with how their master had acted towards them or how they had acted towards each other, but there just was an irking lack of privacy. Sex just felt bad when you were doing it out in the open, where everyone and everything could clearly see you.

The Amachoke sat up and stretched her arms, popping her sore bones. Looking at her left, she saw Lassie and the legless Cheetit, sleeping uncomfortably, twitching every now and then. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

The Sonica yawned and sat up as well. "How the hell should I know?" she replied grumpily. "Master has the Pokédex on him, which means he knows."

"Speaking of him…" The Fighting-type looked around in search for the tailed Tamer. Once she looked directly behind her, she saw him slumped against a tree, struggling to keep his eyes open. She stood up and walked over to him. "Master…" she whispered gently and shook his left shoulder.

He slowly lifted his head and looked up at her, giving a weak smile. "Hey… Good morning, sleepyhead," he greeted.

She gave him a concerned look. "Master, you look tired."

Christian yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm not tired. I'm not tired at all," he stated.

The Electric-type joined his side. "Don't you remember the deal we made last night?" she asked. "We were supposed to take turns standing guard and protect each other."

He yawned again. "I know, but… you looked so uncomfortable in your sleep, I didn't wanna wake you."

Kimmy kneeled down before him. "Master… how many hours of sleep did you get?" she asked.

Christian stretched and stood up. "0.3 hours, I think," he answered.

Amy stood up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to go to sleep," she said.

He shrugged her hand off. "What I need is to keep you guys safe," he grumbled. "Wake the others while I go find some breakfast." And then he walked off.

The two Pokégirls just stared incredulously after him. "Wow… I've never seen him be this cold to us," the Amachoke stated.

* * *

><p><em>14:37.<em>

Christian and a selected few of his harem were walking through the forest. Every now and then, he kept rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Behind him walked Julia and Blaze, the former carrying Lassie and the latter carrying Annika. Ever since she awoke, the Cheetit had sobbed and silently cried.

"…Blaze…" the spotted feline muttered.

The Whorizard looked down at the cripple in her arms. "Uh, yes?" she asked.

The Normal-type sniffed. "Do you… do you like having wings?"

The lizard turned her head to look at her wings and flapped them. She then looked back at Annika and answered, "Yes, they're pretty neat, I guess."

The Cheetit wrapped her arms tightly around Blaze and looked down at the ground. "It must feel wonderful… being able to soar through the skies majestically… fly around as if you own the heavens…"

The Whorizard gave a pitying look and hugged the spotted feline tighter, letting her cry in her bosom. "I'm so very sorry, Annika," she said. "If only I had seen that bitch before she attacked. I could have kept her away from Master with a Fireball, and you wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry…"

"I miss being able to run… the feel of the wind against my face… the soft ground under my feet…"

Julia and Lassie could not help but give sympathetic looks to the Normal-type. _If only I was able to help… _the latter thought.

"Girls…" Christian suddenly said, stopping. "We're not alone anymore."

He pointed in front of him, behind some bushes, where they could see two Titmice, one moaning in pleasure from the other licking her crotch. "So?" Julia asked. "They're pretty occupied with each other. Let's just walk onwards and ignore them."

"No," the tailed Tamer denied. "After yesterday's battle, we need to train to get stronger."

The girls exchanged looks of confusion. "Uh, Master?" Blaze spoke. "Are you serious about this? I mean, beating up two feral Titmice is no different than beating up ten Chickenlittles, and just as morally correct as purposely dropping a baby onto concrete ground."

"Training is training," he replied coldly. "And besides, they're feral; they're unable to think like us."

The girls were downright shocked when they heard this. "Master!" the Tigress gasped. "This isn't like you! What happened to the kind, happy, caring master we all know and love?!"

He turned his head to look at them, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just attack them, dammit!" he shouted. "Go over there and kick their mousy asses!"

The two feral heard him and squeaked, scrambling to their feet and running away. Afterwards, a growling noise was heard in the area, and when our heroes looked at the source, they were greeted with quite an angry Pokégirl. She appeared to look like a Titmouse, except she was taller, more muscular, had smaller ears, a thicker tail, and courser fur in the color brown.

After some fumbling with his Pokédex, Christian scanned her.

_**MUSCLEMOUSE (AKA MILKMOUSE), the Robust Rodent Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human Animorphic (Mouse)_

_**Element**__: Fighting/Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Normal, with a preference for grains and dairy_

_**Role**__: Close-range offense_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Electric, Fire, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Plant, Water, Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Bear Hug, Dig, Drill Strike, Earthquake, Hyper Kick, Ki Maelstrom, Mega Punch, Pratfall, Quick Fissure, Rage, Seismic Toss, Soil Armor, Super Jump Tackle, Tectonic Slam_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Quick Recovery_

_**Limitation**__: Difficultly learning ranged attacks_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Titmouse (battle stress)_

_Titmice are many things, but courageous is not usually one of them. Feral or not, they will instinctively run and hide from any perceived threat. It is a rare Titmouse indeed that will stand their ground when they are in danger. If one does fight back against an enemy, they will almost certainly evolve into the Musclemouse._

_As they change from Normal-types to Fighting/Ground-types, Musclemice grow until they are around seven feet tall and their voices deepen proportionally. Domesticates and thresholders are, in most cases, distinguished from human women primarily by their large size, as well as their rodent ears and tail, while feralborn 'girls will also have a muzzle and fur. Compared to Titmice, Musclemice have coarser fur, proportionally smaller ears, and a thicker, ropier tail. Musclemice run the same gamut of fur colors that normal mice do, though brown is the clear winner in the robust rodent 'girl. Both the auditory and visual senses of Musclemice lose the acuity that they had as Titmice, though it does not drop below human standard. Their digestive system loses its increased efficiency, but they are much more comfortable with meats, as they shift towards being more omnivorous. This muscular Pokégirl gains quite a lot in terms of physical abilities. In addition, the coarser fur, as well as their new durability, contributes to the fact that Musclemice no longer have the excess sensitivity that Titmice are known for; they have normal pain and pleasure thresholds instead._

_The combination of these factors means that Tamed Musclemice are not the timid and paranoid breed that Titmice are. Instead, they are rather calm and collected. The main exception to this is that in battle, should it prove difficult enough, it is not unusual for this fighting rodent breed to begin to become enraged, a trait that aids Musclemice as they use the ability Rage. Another thing that has changed in the Musclemouse is that they no longer fear feline Pokégirls, finding them no more threatening than a canine or equine Pokégirl of similar power. One thing to note about many individuals of this breed is that though they may be gruff and short around those that they don't know well, once they become comfortable with the people around them, they can be quite gregarious._

_Most rodent-types' fighting styles is characterized primarily by keeping their distance and sniping with ranged attacks. One would not normally find a Vesta, for instance, closing in on their enemies. However, closing with their enemies and fighting them hand-to-hand is exactly what Musclemice do in battle. If given the luxury of time, these robust rodents will start almost every altercation by using Soil Armor to boost their already impressive durability and Ki Maelstrom to make the area around them even more dangerous. They then tend to use their many Ground attacks to close in on their enemies before using their Fighting abilities to attempt to defeat them. While the fact that the hulking 'girl is capable of digging through the ground has multiple applications for battle, there is another aspect that prospective owners should keep in mind: for some currently unknown reason, Musclemice have an incredibly difficult time learning any sort of ranged attack. Not even Chi Blast – an attack that this breed should be able to learn easily due to their Fighting-typing – is immune to this breed's limitation. That being said, their physical attributes make them a dangerous foe to engage up close, and with a multitude of closing abilities, they have the tools needed to force most opponents into doing just that._

_It is currently unknown whether or not Musclemice participated in the Revenge War. It is possible, of course, but what reports the scientific community has of that time are so confusing and fragmented that drawing definite conclusions from them is difficult, to say the least._

_At seven feet tall, the Musclemouse has grown significantly from the diminutive size of most Titmice. Capitalizing on this, many mothering Titmice and Mousewives told their 'kits that if they wanted to grow big and strong, they had to drink plenty of milk. Aided by the fact that many Musclemice tend to prefer drinking milk over most other beverages, this tale was spread far and wide, until it was widely believed amongst the masses that Titmice evolved into these Fighting/Ground Pokégirls from drinking massive amounts of Milktit milk, earning the Musclemouse the nickname 'Milkmouse'. Despite conclusive evidence to the contrary, there are still people who persist in believing in this urban legend._

_In terms of Taming, Musclemice are rather aggressive about when they want it, but tend to get more submissive when it comes to how it gets done. Since their tails are no longer hypersensitive, the breed as a whole does not have any positional preferences._

_Feral Musclemice can be found anywhere in the world that Titmice are, and it is not incredibly uncommon to find groups of Titmice with very few of these much larger mice. These groups are often found in or near huge underground warrens that the robust rodents dig while feral. As ferality approaches, Musclemice tend to become more timid until they're fully feral, at which point their actions are like that of Titmice, even to the point of fleeing from Pokégirls smaller and weaker than they. However, there is one key difference between feral Titmice and Musclemice behavior: if they are forced into a fight, Musclemice quickly become enraged and bring their full strength to bear upon their opponent. Tamers should thus be wary of cornering feral members of this breed._

_Thresholding into a Musclemouse is fairly rare, often only happening in a family history with many Titmice and at least a single Musclemouse. They will often fetch a fairly high price, typically pleasing a family that had expected trouble in offloading yet another Titmouse onto the market. Thresholding usually takes less than two weeks and begins with the manifestation of animalistic features, followed shortly by their body bulking up, as bones and muscles begin to shift to match the large frame of this robust fighting mouse. While highly uncomfortable, this is usually not particularly painful. In extremely rare cases, the thresholding process can be excruciating, as the muscles and bones grow faster than the skin containing them._

The Musclemouse's muscles tensed, and then her spiritual energy began surrounding her in a spiral. Following this, a layer of soil suddenly covered most of her body, one example being her face. She then stomped the ground and gave a roar of her breed name.

"I'll handle this!" Julia volunteered as she gently put Lassie down and stepped forward to fight.

The Tigress dished out a Scratch attack, but the feral blocked it with her left forearm and landed a powerful Mega Punch into the feline's gut. The harem Alpha doubled over in pain and coughed up a little blood, way too stunned to avoid the Hyper Kick that sent her flying into one of the surrounding trees. Julia recovered and saw the mouse charging towards her, creating some distance by jumping up unto one of the tree's branches.

Not letting her opponent get away, the Musclemouse used Quick Fissure to rip apart the ground at the base of the tree, following by using her big muscles to topple it over. Julia leapt down onto the ground and used the opportunity to use her Pummel attack on her opponent. After dozens of strikes to the rodent's body, the Tigress charged her right claws with her own energy and delivered a Super Claw across the feral's face.

Furious and bleeding from the face, the Musclemouse kneed her opponent in the stomach, delivered a headbutt, and followed up with an uppercut, knocking the striped feline down on her back. She then clasped her hands together, reeled back, and dished out a vicious Tectonic Slam to the Tigress's head, causing the ground to shake as well. The mouse then followed up with a mean-spirited Pratfall onto the downed harem Alpha.

After these attacks were delivered, the Musclemouse continued her brutal beatdown by picking up her opponent and embracing her in a Bear Hug. Julia screamed as she felt the strong arms wrap around her and attempt to crush her bones and snap her spine.

"I've had enough!" Blaze screeched, put Annika down, and spat a Fireball at the feral's back, causing her to scream and drop the Tigress in surprise. The Musclemouse turned around and glared at the Whorizard. "If you wanna keep fighting, then it's gonna be against me!"

The rodent snorted and began walking away. This decision infuriated Christian. "Hey! Come back here!" he shouted. "We're not done with you yet!" He turned to look at Julia, who was struggling to sit up. "Julia, get up and beat the crap out of her!"

That was the last straw for Blaze. She stepped in front of her master, grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders, and said sternly, "Master, calm the fuck down! Did you go temporarily blind when Julia was fighting?! Because that's the _only _excuse I will accept right now!"

"Stay out of this, Blaze!" he snapped. "In any fight, it's only over when one of the combatants is unconscious! You should not have interfered!"

The Whorizard's temper got worse. "That bitch wasn't trying to knock her out, she was trying to _kill _her!" she countered.

"I would know if my Alpha was about to die!"

"No, you don't, apparently!"

The tailed Tamer scowled at the Fire-type. "How dare you talk back to me like that, you _bitch_!" he shouted. "I am your master! Whenever I give you orders, you _obey _them, dammit!"

Blaze had had enough of her master. She reeled back her right hand and punched him across the face, knocking him down. "B-Blaze!" the three other girls gasped, clasping their hands on their mouths in shock.

The Whorizard winced from the mental backlash and replied, "It's not the first time I've disobeyed my master." She walked up to him and saw that he was unconscious. She then turned her head to look at Lassie, who was closest to the poképack and the storage container. "Get someone out here; we need another pair of arms to carry Sleeping Asshole here."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetit) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>(mr. doop releases Groudon)<p>

(Groudon uses Fire Blast! Critical hit! The Abor-Riginal burned to ashes! …Along with the tree)

Prinny: (sweat-drops) …You didn't over-exaggerate when you called this 'Operation Overkill'.

(They look at the golden rod)

mr. doop: I'm not touching that.


	58. Chapter 58 Race to Win

**(mr. doop and Prinny stares darkly at a sign)**

**mr. doop: Here it is… the final place where the final artifact is located.**

**Prinny: We're about to enter a place so horrific, a place so evil, a place so demonic that everyone who enters it will be subjected to utter madness.**

**Sign: Welcome to Disneyland California!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… whatever. Oh, and please excuse me for the few future Author's Notes.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Thursday.<em>

Our heroes were sitting down on the forest floor, having a healthy lunch of freshly-picked apples. Christian had been silent ever since he woke up, staring at the ground as he chewed. The outside members of the harem – Julia, Lassie, Blaze, Annika and Amy – were also quietly eating, casting awkward glances around.

"Girls…" the tailed Tamer suddenly said, interrupting the silence. "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was like that because I spent the entire night stressing myself out on how we're gonna handle Annika's injury and the pack's short-circuiting, and I just made bad decisions without thinking twice over them." He looked up at the girls. "I find my actions inexcusable, and I promise never to do something like that again."

Julia gave him a warm smile. "We forgive you, Master," she said.

"Your actions yesterday weren't your fault – well, almost not your fault – and we know you're not like that," Amy stated.

He smiled back to them. "Thanks… It's wonderful to travel around with you guys."

"Um…" Blaze trailed off, her cheeks lightly pink. "Well…" She looked over at Lassie for help, her fellow Fire-type blushing more.

"Master…" the Growltit started. "Blaze and I are sorry, too… for having a Taming session without waking you up."

The tailed Tamer shrugged. "Hey, that's fine," he said. "That just means I owe you."

"No, you don't," Annika said. "You were unconscious, but you participated in having sex."

Christian was silent for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened and he looked at his two Fire-types, horrified. "You… RAPED me?!" he blurted out in shock.

"It was Blaze's idea!" the canine quickly accused, pointing at the lizard.

The Whorizard held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I was just upholding our Taming schedule, and I didn't wanna only have sex with a pregnant woman!" she said. "Besides, it's not like you haven't been raped before."

"Yeah, but not by anyone in my harem!" he retorted.

* * *

><p><em>15:27.<em>

After hours of walking, Christian, Amy, Catherine, Lassie and Annika (the last two Pokégirls carried by the former two, respectively) had finally made it out of the forest. Now lying before their eyes was a very long and wide metal bridge, tons of water underneath it. So long was the bridge, in fact, that the other end of it could not be seen.

"So," Christian said, "this is Racing Road. Once we've crossed it, Fuchsia City shouldn't be too far off."

"I'd hate to ask," Lassie started, "but how long will it take after crossing the bridge?"

He sighed. "A week and a half, give or take," he answered.

"Better get going, then," Catherine said enthusiastically.

But once they stepped out on the bridge, they heard the sound of chainsaws in the distance. As the sound got louder and louder, they saw ten men on motorcycles heading towards them from the other end. As they got close enough, the bikers drove in circles around our heroes, whose ears were unpleased by the engine noise. After a while, the bikers stopped and turned off the engines.

"Hey, Pokéfreak!" one of them said, scowling. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

Christian glared back at the man. "Well, my harem and I were planning on crossing this bridge, if you don't mind," he answered honestly.

"Ha! Did ya hear that, guys?" another biker laughed.

"We have a special rule about Racing Road," a third said. "Only people with bikes or members of our gang may cross it. Everyone else can just fuck off."

The tailed Tamer scowled when he heard that. "Fine," he said. "Then just make me a temporary member so we can get a move on."

A fifth member of the biker gang spoke. "We have another certain rule," he said. "No Pokéfreaks."

"But we _have_ to cross this bridge!" Catherine retorted. "One of our harem-sisters is pregnant, and another is critically injured with nothing to heal her with!"

"That's your problem, not ours," the first biker said. "If you don't get lost now, we'll make sure a lot more of you get crippled."

"Hold it."

Our heroes and the bikers turned their heads to look at the one who spoke. It was a tall man dressed in a black leather jacket and matching leather pants, his feet were wearing a pair of steel-toed boots, and he had piercings all over his face. He stood next to a Pokégirl whose appearance greatly contrasted his. She looked like a Ponytaur with very long blonde hair, a white-furred horse body, and a blonde mane across the spine of her human torso. The only main difference between her and a Ponytaur was the fact that she had a thin horn growing out of her forehead.

As per usual, Christian scanned her.

_**UNICORN, the Extremely Hard To Capture Horse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human, Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Magic_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Near human diet, preferably vegetables_

_**Role**__: Excellent Alphas_

_**Libido**__: Average to High (when with Tamer)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Electric, Fire_

_**Weak Vs**__: Magic, Fighting, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Takedown, Stomp, Agility, Mach Breaker, Teleport, Charm, Taunt, Quick Attack_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Dexterity (x7), Enhanced Stamina (x10), Enhanced Hearing (x8), danger-sense, Telepathy, Metamorphic ability, minor psychic talents_

_**Evolves**__: Pegaslut (Sky Crystal), Nightmare (Dark Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Ponytaur (Dawn Stone)_

_Unicorn is the other evolved form of the Ponytaurs. They can be considered as quite human, except that they have a horn sticking out of their forehead – this horn can usually be seen in both their human and horse form. They can also be considered as one of the more beautiful Pokégirl breeds. Their human form can be quite a sight to behold; they have long blond hair that reaches down to their waist, they have creamy-white skin, their breast size range from B-cup to C-cup, and their appearance range from extremely cute to absolutely beautiful._

_Feral Unicorns are usually found in thick, secluded forests, where they can easily hide from humans and the average wandering Tamer. They are extremely shy and quite reclusive, only mingling with feral Pokégirls native to their homes. They usually band together with other Pokégirls – especially Plant-types – in taking care of their forest, driving away evil humans and caring for the plant life and other Pokégirls, and trying to make it a more safer home for them to live in._

_They are a careful breed, very wary of humans and seldom seen interacting with humans. With their powers, they can quite easily escape roving Tamers quickly, returning to their havens._

_Capturing them is extremely hard; they are highly intelligent, even the feral ones, and their danger-sense and teleporting can easily beat a hasty retreat. Researchers also cannot explain Pokéballs malfunctioning or failing to activate after being thrown at a Unicorn, even the illegal ones, making them quite elusive to your average Tamer._

_Gaining their trust or their gratitude would be the most effective way of capturing one; they will lose their ability momentarily to repel your Pokéball just so you can capture them. This ability is quite useful; other Tamers can't capture your Unicorn, and it saves money buying those anti-capture devices for your Pokégirl._

_They are really quite affectionate and competitive against other fast Pokégirls, joining races or contests of speed to prove their prowess. And they especially love being Tamed after a long, satisfying race, especially if they win. They also like to compete against your other Pokégirls for your attention and trying to earn extra Taming sessions._

"Boss!" the bikers all exclaimed as one.

The apparent leader of the biker gang stepped up to Christian, glaring at him. "I have a proposal for you, boy," he said coldly.

Christian glared back, interested. "I'm listening," he replied.

The leader jerked a thumb at Catherine. "My girl against your Cheetit," he said. "Whoever runs to the end of Racing Road and makes it first back here is the winner. If you win, we'll let you pass." He grinned in an evil fashion. "However, were you to lose, then you must never show yourself around here ever again."

The tailed Tamer put his right hand on his chin in thought. _The challenge sounds reasonable… but is it worth the risk? _he wondered. _If we lose, then I guess Blaze could fly us over the bridge out of sight. But with Lassie and Annika in their current conditions, I don't think she can handle it._ He looked over at the fast feline. "The choice is yours, Cathy," he said. "Are you willing to race?"

Catherine nodded and put her fellow Cheetit down. "I'll win this, Master," she declared, stretching her legs. "That Unicorn is a slowpoke compared to me."

The gang leader chuckled evilly, smirking widely. "You're not going up against her," he stated, pulling out a Pokéball from his pocket. "You'll be going up against _her_."

The Pokégirl that was released was similar to the Unicorn, but her hair, mane and tail were colored blue, her eyes were a whitish gray that faintly glowed, and she had a pair of pearly-white wings growing out of her horse body's sides. Again, Christian scanned her.

_**PEGASLUT (aka PEGASUS), the Mythical Horse Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human, Metamorph_

_**Element**__: Magic/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human diet (preferably vegetarian)_

_**Role**__: Scouting, aerial surveillance_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Fire, Bug, Fighting, Plant_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Dark, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Feather Shuriken, Whirlwind, Mach Breaker, Agility, Stomp, Takedown, Charm, Gust, Quickturn, Dive, Wing Attack, Force Bolt, Heal, Mist, Ice Punch, Iceblade Kick, other spells vary_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Vision (x3), reduced feral state, danger-sense, ice affinity_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Unicorn (Sky Crystal)_

_When a Unicorn evolves to a Pegaslut, she grows to no shorter than 5'10" in height, if she was shorter than that. However, she will not shrink if already taller than the minimum. Her figure is the same as that of a Unicorn, or remains unchanged if she evolved from one. Her hair now can be of any length, but the color changes to white, blue or storm cloud-gray. Her eyes change to the color of sunlit cirrus clouds, a whitish gray that seems to glow from within. She gains pearly-white wings in both her forms and her horn changes color to match. Pegasluts can dismiss their wings in either form, but cannot fly without them, even with magic. Unlike her sister, the Nightmare, the Pegaslut's equine body in her centaur form can be of any size from pony up to draft, but pony-sized Pegasluts are severely limited in the number of passengers she can carry, with the smallest being able to only carry a single rider. This does not mean that Pegasluts can change their equine form's body size; this only means that it varies within the breed. Their equine form's fur coat will be the light gray or pale blue, but their tails will be the same as their hair._

_Feral Pegasluts are very shy around humans or other Pokégirl breeds and will flee at the first sign of trouble or if their danger-sense gives them any warning. Their speed and maneuverability in both their forms allows them to evade most attackers with relative ease. If they can't escape, feral Pegasluts have access to all their techniques, except any spells that they don't know. They tend to use Mist to create a heavy fogbank around them to hide in or to distract opponents while they leave. All Pegasluts can see through all fog and smoke as if it wasn't there._

_During the war, Pegasluts commonly flew NOE (nape of the earth) to keep below radar and used their speed to avoid contact with fast military vehicles, especially helicopters and other aircraft, since being detected would have meant any intelligence they collected could be compromised. If detected, that same speed allowed them to break contact without having to engage and destroy her pursuers. This helped keep the humans in the dark about what her real target was._

_Interestingly, feral Pegasluts have been known to bring food to stranded travelers and even heal them if they are in severe need. They never remain for long and at the first sign of a Pokéball, they immediately leave. Pegasluts cannot neutralize Pokéballs, and they compensate for this by attacking viciously if an attempt is made to prevent their escape. In these circumstances, they do not try for Taming, and they have never appeared to anyone trying to fake being in trouble to try and lure them. Researchers have attributed this desire to help as the reason why as a breed they have a pronounced tendency to enjoy working with children in schools and orphanages or with the disabled._

_Pegasluts avoid urban areas entirely, but have been known to raid farms for products. They have a particular fondness for peaches, but their danger-sense protects them from being lured with the tantalizing fruit. Instead, they often land in orchards on moonlit nights and sneak in to raid them._

_In a harem, a Pegaslut is levelheaded and calm in the direst of situations, making them ideal prospects as Alphas or Betas to an established Alpha. They will seek to rise to a level of authority in a harem, but will try to prove she could be the better Alpha by example instead of seeking a confrontation with the established Alpha. They like being in a harem with other equine Pokégirls and will try to convince their Tamer to add some if there aren't any. Like most winged Pokégirls, Pegasluts do not enjoy Taming sessions where their wings could be damaged or even stressed, preferring to dismiss them while being with their Tamer unless he or she insists. For the same reason, they're not fond of Pokégirls with domination or torturing fetishes, including the DragonQueen. Some of the most vicious battles involving Pegasluts have taken place when a harem member insisted on 'playing' with a Pegaslut's wings._

_Pegasluts like gentle Tamings and prefer a lot of foreplay with romantic overtones. They like to be courted when not being Tamed, given gifts of food and trinkets and treated as valued members of a harem. Some Pegasluts suffer from a rare form of claustrophobia where they cannot stand being inside a Pokéball and panic after being released. This condition is not usually passed on to the offspring and therefore it is highly recommended that any with this problem be sold to a ranch for breeding._

_There are no records of a threshold ending up as a Pegaslut._

The gang leader looked at the Pegaslut. "Madeline," he addressed, "run to the halfway point of the bridge and back as fast as you can."

Madeline nodded and galloped off in a blur. Exactly thirty seconds later, she returned and grinded to a halt. "Yikes…" Amy muttered, wide-eyed and clearly impressed by the winged centaur's speed.

Catherine gulped, but nevertheless stepped up next to her opponent and readied herself. Seeing this, Madeline prepared herself for the race, as well. The Unicorn walked over to the edge of the bridge and raised her right foreleg. "Once I stomp the ground, you two may begin," she told.

"Prepare yourself for a thrashing defeat, kid," one of the bikers taunted the tailed Tamer, who ignored him.

The Unicorn stomped her foot down, and the two racers were off. Despite their equally enhanced speed, the Pegaslut was in the lead, but only by half the length of her horse body. "Give it up, kitty. Everyone knows four legs are better than two," she taunted.

Catherine hissed and shot back, "I prefer to have toes underneath my feet and no big ass to slow me down."

Madeline scowled and spread her wings out, blocking her opponent from passing her. "Now my 'big ass' is slowing _you _down!" she gloated.

The Cheetit scowled back and used her Hyper Quick Attack to get a speed boost. Just as she had expected, the equine girl pulled her wings out of harm's way. The fast feline was now ahead of her opponent, and decided to mock her by giving her the finger. But then, a surge of pain emerged from her left arm, and she turned her head to see a handful of white feathers sticking out of her pained limb. She then felt pain in her right arm when another round of Feather Shuriken struck her and drew blood.

They closed in on the end of the bridge, where they could see another forest, and Catherine grinded to a halt and prepared to turn. Unfortunately for her, she turned around and was met with a fist surrounded by cold to her face, knocking her down. Once she recovered from the impact, the Cheetit touched where she was punched with her left hand and found her left cheek and the left half of her jaw frozen!

She looked up and saw Madeline, who was looking down at the fast feline with both smugness and cruelty. "I advised you to give up, but you didn't, and look what happened," she said with a suppressed laughter. "You might have the same enhanced speed as I, but you're nothing but a weak pussycat compared to me." Her mouth curled up into a cruel smirk. "But don't worry about facing your freak of a master with the shameful fact that you lost. Just stay here while I run back and tell him you ran away."

Catherine wanted to shout and growl and hiss and curse at the Pegaslut, but the ice on her face had locked her jaw. She rose to her feet as she watched her opponent run back across the bridge. _I will not lose to that bitch!_ she mentally swore as she took off in a sprint. _Master and Annika and Lassie are depending on me to win! What kind of speed demon Pokégirl would I be if I let that chicken-winged, big-assed whore strike me down and mock me like that?! I won't lose! I WON'T LOSE!_

As she ran, her body began to glow brightly.

Madeline chuckled to herself in satisfaction when her master and the others appeared in the horizon. She could already taste the wonderfully sweet taste of victory. And best of all, she could separate a Pokégirl from her master while humiliating her! She was sure that her master would be very pleased, maybe even Tame her real good. But then her ears picked up on a sound coming from behind her… the sound of footsteps.

That cannot be right. She was certain that she had injured her opponent too much for her to catch up to her. And what was stranger was the fact that the footsteps she heard came from _two_ pairs of feet, not one. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to find out what this mysterious being the noise came from.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed.

What she saw was that of a fireball the size of her, and it was closing in faster than she could run! She ran as fast as she could, but then she saw the fireball overtaking her and running further out of her reach. Wait… 'Running'? She gasped when she realized the truth. _That's not a fireball at all!_

The fireball closed in on Christian and the bikers and grinded to a halt. The fire then extinguished and revealed Catherine, who was both healed from the Pegaslut's attacks and now had the body of a massive pre-Sukebe cheetah from the waist down!

The humans and the members of Christian's harem all stared in awe at the evolved Cheetit. "Whoa…" Amy gasped.

"C…Catherine?" Christian asked. "Is… is that you?"

The fast feline smirked and gave a 'thumbs-up'. "The one and only," she answered.

Very curious about what Catherine had become, the tailed Tamer scanned her.

_**CHEETAURA, the Full-tilt Fireball Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human – Inhumanoid Metamorph (tauric cheetah)_

_**Element**__: Steel/Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare, Rare (Crescent Moon and Crimson Leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Carnivore_

_**Role**__: Transport, quick-strike combat_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel, Flying, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Fighting, Ground, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Hard Drive, Iron Punch, Metal Claw, Pneumatic Drill, Fire Blast, Fireball, Firestorm, Firewind, Flame Step, Ignite_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x20), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Olfactory, and Vision, x3 each), night vision_

_**Evolves**__: Shadetaura (Dusk Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Cheetit (normal)_

_Used in the War of Revenge as mounts to squad leaders, this tauric feline Pokégirl furthers the extreme speed of the Cheetit breed. Clocked in at an average of 360 mph (579.2 km/h), the Cheetaura is the fastest recorded Pokégirl for land speed. Human forces quickly learned that speed isn't everything, as large pitfalls or simple popup walls often caught this breed with little time to react, and not even the breed's Steel-typing could protect a Pokégirl from a high-speed collision. This speedy feline-taur was often captured critically injured from such traps, and became used for transport for the human forces if they were able to recover._

_A notable instance of a breed becoming shorter than their pre-evolution, Cheetaura range in height from 4 to 5.5 feet tall in their near human Taming form, though their height increases quite a bit in their tauric form, up to the maximum height of the Cheetit. In the breed's Taming form, the normal near human range of looks can be seen among the breed. Aside from the height decrease, this feline looks completely similar to their pre-evolution. While a minor tail length increase can be noted in some, it isn't until they assume their tauric form that Cheetauras are noticeably different from their evolutionary kin._

_In the breed's tauric form, little changes above the waist, though some members of the breed may become more animalistic in appearance. Below the waist, the breed's body becomes a large pre-Sukebe cheetah's body, much larger than the true animal. The Cheetaura's lower body stands around 3.5-4.5 feet tall at the shoulder. In this 'racing' form, the breed can either hit their top speed for an average of 30 minutes, or a cruising speed of 180 mph (289.7 km/h) for an average of two hours. At a 'slow' speed of 60 mph (96.6 km/h), the breed can travel for upwards of 10-12 hours._

_Holding themselves above the 'speed is life' mantra of their previous evolution, the Cheetauras still hold speed in high regard, but the breed's typical attitude now is that they've already accomplished getting as fast as naturally possible. There are still a few 'speed junkies' within the breed, now utilizing outside means such as Haste spells to obtain even greater speeds – though for the most part, this tauric feline breed can now focus on other endeavors. Average members of the breed still make poor Alphas, as they tend to be selfish in spending time with their Tamers._

_Speed is often the key to the battling style of the breed. Most begin battles by using Ignite and Flame Step to make the entire area and themselves dangerous. Hit-and-run tactics are well suited to the breed, as they can dart in and hit hard with their Steel-type attacks before blasting by opponents. Understandably, if slowed down, Cheetauras become easier to defeat, though they still have an edge on those types that hold a weakness to fire or steel. Most Electric Pokégirls are a particularly good counter for a Cheetaura, as those breeds often have speed to help reduce the edge that this feline has. Many members of the breed are used as mounts and are often found among Watcher harems, giving the field researcher a means of speedy escape from dangerous ferals. In the some leagues, Cheetauras have been used like racehorses of old, and find themselves in a profession that provides a gambling outlet as well as entertainment for the masses._

_Most Cheetauras enjoy being petted as foreplay – usually this focus extends to their tauric form – before they shift into their Taming form for the actual Taming. Many members of the breed note that coat brushing their tauric bodies is almost as potent as Lust Dust in getting them ready for Taming. Taming is normally done in their near human Taming form, with the breed showing a tendency to enjoy fast paced Tamings, usually with multiple orgasms from the stimulation. As with the breed's pre-evolution, most Cheetauras Tame females only out of necessity, but female Tamers are able to keep them  
>Tame.<em>

_Ferals are often found forming small groups, which are known as coalitions, in areas that are prominently plains. Known for running down prey easily and outrunning most predators, the breed only has to worry about ambush predators (such as serpent-types) or those that they are weak to. This breed tends to have few live Pokékits, however, and the breed's numbers are kept low due to birthing problems thanks to their tauric nature. When faced with a Tamer and his harem, or a large group of Pokégirls, a lone Cheetaura's first instinct is to flee, and few can catch up with the breed. Tamers looking to capture this breed are advised to set up an ambush trap and have Pokégirls along that are strong against this fleet-footed feline._

_Thresholding directly into a Cheetaura is very rare in areas where the line is common, and almost identical to thresholding into a Cheetit. It is only after the threshold ends that the new Pokégirl can shift into her tauric form, to the surprise of some thresholders who assumed that they were becoming a Cheetit. Most often, these Pokégirls are sold into races or the postal service._

Christian smirked at the biker gang leader, who returned his two Magic-types to their Pokéballs. "I believe we now can cross the bridge," he said smugly.

The gang leader just snorted, stormed over to his bike, mounted it, and drove away. "Boss – wait up!" the rest of the gang shouted as they drove after him.

The tailed Tamer walked up to Catherine and looked her body over. He smiled warmly and looked up at the taller feline, placing a hand on her left foreleg. "You look awesome," he said.

The Cheetaura smiled back and blushed. "Thanks for the compliment," she said and gave him a deep, loving kiss.

When he felt her hand gently pull in his shirt's collar, he broke the kiss and took a step backwards. "You're gonna get Tamed tomorrow, anyway – can't you wait?"

She purred happily. "Sure – if you make up for it." She then turned around and lay down on her cheetah body's stomach. "Hop up, those who want."

"No thanks," Amy said, shaking her head. "I'll stick to running while carrying Fluffy here."

Christian shrugged and put Annika up on the fast feline's back, before mounting her himself. Sitting behind the crippled Pokégirl, he said reassuringly, "I'll make sure you don't fall off."

Catherine stood back up on her four new legs and glanced cockily at the Sonica. "Think you can keep up?" she asked.

The hedgehog-girl smirked playfully. "You challenging me to a race, Spots?" she replied.

"No more races, you two," the tailed Tamer gently told. "Remember, you're with passengers."

And then they were off, running at 70 km/h. Unbeknownst to the tailed Tamer, Annika was feeling even worse than before. _She's so fast… She's so wonderfully fast... _she thought, fighting back tears. _I've always dreamed of becoming a Cheetaura, just like Catherine is now. But that dream will now never become a reality, because I'm… I'm…_

The spotted feline clenched her right hand hard, her claws digging into her palm and drawing blood.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>Prinny: I spy with my little eye something beginning with L.<p>

mr. doop: Is it "Lava"?

(They are hanging from ropes tied around their ankles and are hanging over a tub of lava)

Prinny: Yep, dood.


	59. Chapter 59 Plant life

**mr. doop: I can't believe we got caught! When did Disneyland California get enough money to buy missile launchers and tanks?!**

**Prinny: This place must be really popular.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in fiction. Also, you get ten cookies if you get the reference in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>14:28, Friday.<em>

Running through the forest at high speeds, Catherine and Amy cheerfully raced towards Fuchsia City. With Christian, Lassie and Flora – whose vines were acting as seatbelts – on the Cheetaura's back and Annika in the Sonica's arms, there were no longer anything that could slow them down.

"This is great!" the tailed Tamer said with much delight. "We'll reach Fuchsia in no time!"

The fast feline glanced over at her speedy harem-sister and noticed that she was panting slightly. "Getting tired?" she asked with a bit of smugness in her voice.

The hedgehog-girl glanced back and smirked. "I should be the one asking you," she replied. "You're the one running around with over three people on your back."

Catherine smirked playfully. "I've got an extra pair of legs to make up for it. I bet you wouldn't be tired now if you weren't carrying around someone."

Amy narrowed her eyes in a playful manner. "I don't use my arms for running."

Christian then decided to join the conversation. "Well, if you're tired, let's take a break," he suggested. "Besides, we haven't had anything to eat since we woke up, and a break for you two would be the best opportunity to look for some fruit."

The Cheetaura sighed. "I'm sick of fruit," she complained. "I want to gnaw on some fish and meat…"

"Well, the pack is toast, so none of that until it gets repaired."

The two speed demons spotted a clearing and grinded to a halt. Once they had stopped, Amy gently put down the crippled Cheetit while Catherine lay down on her cheetah body. As Flora retracted her vines and climbed off her harem-sister, she stated as she stretched her legs, "It doesn't matter to me what we eat. As long as I can feel the sun shining down on me, the soft ground under my feet, and drink a nice, cold glass of water, I'm totally fine."

"That's because you're a flower," Lassie said as the tailed Tamer helped her down. "We who're not Plant-types need more than sunshine and soil to survive."

The Venuswhore just giggled and looked around the clearing.

"Speaking of not being a Plant-type…" the Growltit started, looking at Catherine, "Cathy, are you getting accustomed to your new Fire-typing?"

The Cheetaura laughed sheepishly. "Well…" she trailed off, looking away.

The canine sighed. "I guess I'll have to teach you, then." She took a few heavy steps forwards. "Okay… one of the Fire-type techniques that we both know how to do is one where we blow fire. In your case, it's Fireball; in mine, it's Flamethrower." She tilted her head backwards to look up at the sky. "All you do is gathering the burning energy inside you, take a deep breath, and forcefully exhale it in one burst. Like so." She gave an example by blowing a Flamethrower into the air for five seconds.

"Okay, let me try," the fast feline said and looked upwards. She closed her eyes, concentrated, took a deep breath, and blew a big Fireball that slowly dissolved into nothing as it went further away. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the Fire-type with a smile. "That was easy!"

"Say that again once you can do all of your fire attacks," Lassie scoffed. "Fire Blast is one of the most powerful fire attacks, and Firestorm, Firewind and Flame Step are techniques I can't even help you with."

"Too bad, Cathy," Amy said, holding up her right hand and emitting sparks from it. "You'll have to learn it naturally, just like I did with my Electric-type moves."

"You guys…" Flora suddenly said in a very serious tone. "Something's wrong."

Christian looked at the Plant-type, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She pointed directly in front of her. "Look over there."

The others followed the direction her finger was pointing and saw two trees close to each other yet a bit isolated from the rest of the forest. "So? It's just two trees," Amy pointed out.

The Venuswhore shook her head. "Look closely at the trees," she told. "Can you see anything odd?"

The others took another look at the trees, but they could still not see any difference. "Nothing," Catherine voiced their collective answer.

Flora groaned and shook her head. "The tree on the right is an oak," she said. "But the tree on the left and all the other trees in this forest are birches."

"And?" Lassie asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Don't you think it's out of place?" Flora then walked up to the oak.

"She's not just a flower," Catherine stated, "she's a crazy flower."

The Plant-type placed her right hand on the out-of-place tree and closed her eyes. _I can hear a heartbeat… _she thought. _Plants might be alive, but none of them have heartbeats. This tree is getting more and more mysterious._ Her eyebrows then twitched. _What's this? _She opened her eyes and looked at her right. "Someone else is here," she said, pointing between some of the surrounding trees.

The others turned to look at where the Venuswhore was pointing now and saw who she was pointing at. It was a Pokégirl – her dark-brown skin with a hint of green gave that fact away – with quite a well-endowed body. Her head was turned away from them, but her body could clearly be seen. Her build was an athletic one, but her hands were delicate, her rear end was nicely shaped, her breasts were big, her hips were curvy, her legs were long, and her hair was a silky black.

Christian and his harem were amazed at how beautiful this girl looked… until she turned her head around and showed her face. The only thing possible to compliment was her slim nose. Everything else consisted of a wide mouth filled with deadly, very sharp teeth, and six eyes that were yellow, glassy, and positioned on stalks.

A gasp escaped most of the girls' lips, and some of them were trying to not puke. The Pokégirl, meanwhile, spotted our heroes and slowly walked towards them while growling, indicating that she was feral. Interesting in knowing what this hideous-faced feral was, Christian scanned her.

_**MILEEBORO, the Toxic Plant Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Semihuman (Plant)_

_**Element**__: Plant/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Omnivorous (plus pollutants)_

_**Role**__: Purifying polluted soil, disposal of toxins_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting_

_**Weak Vs**__: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Bite, Crunch, Regenerate, Poison Powder, Poison Mist, Bad Breath*_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Endurance (x2), specialized conversion organs, Enhanced Durability (x2), six stalk-eyes allowing for 360 degree vision, high poison resistance_

_**Evolves**__: Treant (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Mileeboros are an interesting conundrum. Their bodies are amongst the sexiest of all Pokégirl-kind. They have round, full breasts, ranging from B to DD-cup, skin that is smooth and dark – an attractive dark-brown with some greenish tint to it – curvy hips, a sexy rump, long legs, surprisingly delicate-looking hands, an athletic build, and silky hair. But then you get to the face. The nose of a Mileeboro is slim, but their jaws are wide and lined with razor-sharp, needlepointed teeth, with a long, pointed tongue inside their mouths. They also have six glassy yellow eyes, which can extend out on stalks, allowing a Mileeboro to look in every direction at once._

_Not the most attractive face in the world._

_Feral Mileeboros tend to be solitary, peacefully eating what they can find. When confronted with a newcomer into their territory, they become fierce, attacking all-out with vines from their hair and their teeth, 90% of the time using their trademark attack, Bad Breath, right off the bat. They fight savagely, but tire easily, since they tend to try everything at once to get their opponent to go away. The problem to catching one is the fact that Bad Breath is such a potentially powerful attack, and tends to drive people off to heal the status problems it causes before actually trying to catch the Mileeboro. If the Tamer and his Pokégirls manage to outlast the Mileeboro's stamina, there is a fifty-fifty chance that they will try and run away from the fight._

_Tamed Mileeboros tend to prefer clothing that reveals as much of their sexy bodies as possible, while keeping their mouths covered by a mask or a veil. Their faces are an embarrassment to them and they aren't fond of Tamers looking at their faces for long, preferring to flaunt their bust and bodily curves. They love to use Bloom Powder and Buttsprout Powder on themselves, wanting to enhance their figures as much as reasonably possible to draw attention away from their faces, becoming surly if people stare at their faces too long. In terms of Taming, both ferals and domestics prefer to be Tamed from behind; domestics not wanting their Tamers to look at them in the face, ferals simply because they like it that way. Very rarely will domestics accept a Taming from the front, usually only from a Tamer who has shown them enough love that they feel comfortable showing their unmasked faces to. There are occasionally jealously issues with this breed, especially with more beautiful Pokégirls. This can be solved, however, by showing equal affection to the Mileeboro; touching and/or caressing their faces is a good way to get their affection and maintain it. As a related side note, Mileeboros tend to get along well with less attractive breeds, such as the Feeblass and Giant Trollop. These jealously issues only occur in domestic Mileeboros, however._

_During the Revenge War, Mileeboros were among the many Pokégirls sent into cities to cause general havoc among the populace. Their Bad Breath attacks would cripple the response times of human forces and make it easier for stronger Pokégirls to move in and start casualties. Sometimes Mileeboros would head in with the stronger Pokégirls, using their powerful jaws in addition to their toxic Bad Breath attacks. This was usually contrary to orders, but if the job got done, no one complained. They briefly were very rare in the waning days of the war, as human soldiers learned to take them out from a distance before they could use their Bad Breath attack on them._

_The Bad Breath that is their trademark attack comes from their ability to purify soil and eat most harmful chemicals without negative affect. They absorb pollutants out of an area of ground through their root-like feet and into a specialized lung, their stomachs capable of converting consumed toxins into their Bad Breath attack. The more toxins converted into the Bad Breath mist, the more potential status effects the attack can unleashed. They can also convert bodily wastes from eating carrion and plant-matter into Bad Breath mist, although the effect will not be as potent. Due to this, Mileeboros are more commonplace in industrial areas rather than in the wild, and are often seen working together with other Poison-types that consume wastes. In many cases, they are used with other Pokégirls that consume waste products, allowing for very effective waste management in large urban areas. Mileeboros can also be found abundantly in harsher natural environments, such as swamps and peat bogs._

_As an odd side note, a Mileeboro's normal breath is actually quite pleasant. This is unusual, considering their Bad Breath attack, but it's assumed to be a case of the Bad Breath not being connected to their regular lungs. Another unusual thing to note, so far only noticed among feralborns, is that they tend to have a usual fondness for headgear. Hats, crowns, earmuffs – they like anything that can be put on their heads. Researchers have dismissed this as an extension of the need to mask their unpleasant facial appearance many members of the breed feel the need for, although this is regarded by some as inconsistent, as feralborns tend not to want to wear veils to hide their face, being unashamed of their looks._

_Feralborn Mileeboros have very casual harem dynamics. Once adapted to a harem, they easily make friends with their harem-sisters and can get along with mostly anyone. Domestics have a much harder time of it, being shy and embarrassed about their new appearance. It's only with care and affection that they can overcome any insecurities they may have. They don't take well to insults, especially about their appearance, but this can be solved by disciplining the involved Pokégirls._

_Threshold cases do happen, but a great number of them end with the girl requesting a level 5 Taming cycle, or attempting suicide. Most of the suicide cases are stopped and healed, being placed in level 5 cycles upon their restoration._

_**Bad Breath **__(EFT): The Mileeboro exhales a cloud of highly toxic gas that has an extremely high chance of causing many status effects, at the very least Poison, Confuse, and Exhaust._

At the sight of the Mileeboro inhaling deeply, Christian quickly picked up Annika and shouted, "Jump!"

Catherine, Amy and Lassie followed the order and leapt out of the way of a black cloud of gas. "Amy – protect Lassie!" the Cheetaura ordered as she got back on her feet.

"We can't afford any more critical injuries!" the tailed Tamer said. "Finish her off as quickly as possible!"

Catherine started off the battle with a Fireball, but the Mileeboro dodged it and closed in on her opponent, four vines extending from her hair. Once close enough, the feral began lashing out with her Vine Whip attack, but with the Cheetaura's great speed, she could easily leap backwards out of harm's way. The fast feline then quickly spun around while using her Iron Tail attack, but the Plant-type dodged under it and struck the left side of her tauric body with all four of her vines, leaving red marks visible through her fur.

Catherine hissed in pain and ignited herself to give her a form of defensive barrier. Dodging another Bad Breath attack, the fast feline quickly leapt around in order to confuse her opponent, and then rammed into her with a Hard Drive attack, plowing her into the ground. Following that, the claws on the Cheetaura's right forepaw glowed silver, and she used it to scratch her downed opponent across the face with a Metal Claw attack.

Angered, the Mileeboro attempted to bite her opponent, but she leapt away. Getting back up, the feral's wounds suddenly started to heal quickly and disappear. Catherine, set on ending the fight, spat three Fireballs at her opponent, and just as she had predicted, she dodged them by leaping to the left. The fast feline then quickly dashed towards her enemy, leaped, spun rapidly midair, crashed into the Mileeboro, and pushed her into a tree while dealing damage from her Pneumatic Drill attack. Once she had finished her attack, the Cheetaura delivered a silver-glowing right hook to the Plant-type's chin, knocking her out with an Iron Punch.

As the fast feline quickly ran circles around the flames from her Fireball attacks to extinguish them, Christian reached for a Pokéball in his pocket, but then realized that all the vacant 'balls were in the poképack. "Oh great…" he said sarcastically, sighing.

"We're _not _going to keep her," Flora said with finality as she walked up to the rest of the harem.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied, annoyed. "I was just trying to catch her so that she wouldn't wake up later and try to kill us."

"_Thank you for your assistance._"

Everyone quickly looked around when they heard the unfamiliar voice. "Who said that?" Amy asked.

"_Oh, sorry about that,_" the mysterious voice said. "_I'll reveal myself to you._"

They then spotted something emerging from the tree right next to the oak. What phased out of the tree was a Pokégirl with grass-green skin, and hair with flowers and leaves tied into it. "Nice to meet you face-to-face, my brother and sisters," she said with a lazy smile on her lips.

Christian, of course, scanned her.

_**DRIAD, the Woodland Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Rare_

_**Diet**__: Soil, sunlight and water_

_**Role**__: Protectors of the forest_

_**Libido**__: Average to High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Vine Whip, Leaf Shield, Razor Leaf, Regenerate, Command Plants, Lance, Teleport, Solar Beam (after level 40), Fruit Juice, Probing Tentacles, Lure, Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Bloom_

_**Enhancements**__: Longevity (when bonded to a tree), plant empathy, plant telepathy, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: Treant (permanent physical bonding to a tree)_

_**Evolves From**__: Boobleaf (Leaf Stone)_

_Physically, the Driad assumes a more dominant plant-like association in their appearance. Their skin shifts in coloration, with differing possible variations having been recorded, among them a dark-brown coloration like well-worn bark, a pale white like freshly split-open wood, and differing shades of green from pale green to a dark-green akin to black. Their hair often lengthens, gaining leaves and flower buds growing from the mass. Hair coloration has been noted as being anywhere from the previous bark-like brown to green to pale-white to gold to a vibrant fire-red. Bust size is often variable, though most recorded evolutions tend to gain at least one cup size._

_Researchers, through study, have given the Driad two sub-classifications: Sessile and Non-sessile. Non-sessile refers to the majority of Driads typically found in most Tamers' harems. Sessile refers to whenever a Driad has bonded with a tree, effectively limiting the Driad's distance of travel. When bonded to a tree, the Driad in question gains a number of benefits, among them the ability to fuse with said tree, rendering them bodiless until they un-fuse, effective immortality as long as the tree itself survives, a high level of regeneration, up to and including regrowing dismembered limbs, and the instinctive ability to teleport back to their tree, rendering capture almost impossible._

_The drawback, however, quickly becomes clear in that the Driad is no longer able to travel very far from the tree, becoming severely dependent on it. Because of their deep instinctive preference for old-growth forests to make their home in, most Driads rapidly dissolve into feraldom without losing any of their previously noted abilities, due to the lack of on-hand Taming to be had. In addition, the tree is also a severe weak point. If it is destroyed, the Driad, while sometimes being able to survive the tree's destruction, is often left in a severely traumatized and physically damaged state, rendering her easy to kill or capture, depending on a Tamer's preference. Cunning Driads further prefer isolated groves where few dare wander, and more than a few old-growth stands are rumored to be haunted, but are, in fact, resident of a Driad whose previous tree was destroyed by malicious or simply ignorant people and harbor a severe grudge because of this. Another drawback, some thought designed, is that the Driad, when linked to a tree, can no longer undergo parthenogenesis, relying on normal pregnancy with a male Tamer in order to propagate any offspring._

_When Non-sessile, however, they lose all the above advantages and drawbacks, but nevertheless remain powerful Plant-type Pokégirl fighters. Sexually, they are omnivorous, preferring a partner of either sex with equal enthusiasm, and are noted in being very affectionate of other Plant-type Pokégirls. Clothing, for a Driad, is typically regarded as 'extremely optional'. Socially, they are rather friendly and open, though they exhibit a strong, deep psychological pull toward forested areas, and can suffer under a lull of depression whenever pulled away from such areas by travel. Having gained a surprisingly nurturing aspect due to their evolution and urge to take care of their tree and its surroundings, however, this depression can be averted by giving them tasks to perform, such as looking over the well-being of other Pokégirls, and can be surprisingly efficient administrators and Alphas because of this._

_ElfQueens have a special liking for Driads, recognizing a kindred spirit, and will often go to great lengths to have a Driad move herself to near the ElfQueen's court for mutual defense and Taming. Elves are similar, and a number of Tamers with Elves in their harem have been convinced from time to time to stop by a particular grove of trees for 'a surprise'._

_A rare few Driads have been noted to not seclude themselves in isolated old-growth forests. At least one college in the Crescent League is infamous for having a Driad in residence in an old-growth oak, and has come to the defense of the college a number of times while having herself the choice of Taming partners._

_While possible to undergo threshold directly into a Driad, the number of threshold victims doing so is recorded as rare. Some researchers postulate the recorded number is low due to the victim regressing to a near instinctive level, meaning they willingly leave civilization behind in order to find a tree to bond with._

"What do you mean, 'brother and sisters'?" Lassie asked.

The Driad giggled. "We are all born into this world to live together with each other," she explained, "so it's only natural for me to refer to you as my siblings, even though we may not be related by blood. You, me, other Pokégirls, other humans, small critters, the plants – we are all siblings living on Mother Earth. And that especially goes for my sweetheart." She turned her head to look lovingly at the oak tree. "Everything is safe out here. Just come out of hiding."

Suddenly, before our heroes' eyes, the oak began to morph, taking the shape of a nine feet tall woman. Her skin was rough and like bark, her hands were long and slender, her feet were like tree stumps, her hair was green, her legs were very bulky, and a large mass of leaf-bearing branches grew from the back of her shoulders, head and neck.

She slowly stretched her arms, the loud sound of bones popping being heard, and she let out a yawn. "I was about to go to sleep when you showed up," she said.

Christian, for the third time in an hour, scanned the new breed of Pokégirl.

_**TREANT, the Tree Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Semihuman/Metamorph (tree)_

_**Element**__: Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Soil, water, sunlight, air, plant matter_

_**Role**__: Forest wardens, siege Pokégirls_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison_

_**Attacks**__: Razor Leaf, Regenerate, Wood Tower, Root, Root System, Lance, Syrup (depends on the breed of tree), Lure, Command Plants, all known Dust and Powder attacks, Virus, Antivirus, Grass Floor, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant*_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Lung Capacity, morphic abilities, Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x9), plant generation and control, photosynthetic healing (in tree form), root healing (in tree form), can draw on surrounding plant matter to increase size, soil purification, longevity_

_**Disadvantages**__: Physically slow, tendency towards claustrophobia, purification causes temporary weakness_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Mileeboro (normal), Driad (permanent physical bonding to a tree), any other Plant-type (Leaf Stone + Dawn Stone)_

_Treants are considered to be among the greatest of Plant Pokégirls. Created naturally a Mileeboro evolving, it was recently discovered that they could evolve from exposing any Plant-type to a Leaf Stone and a Dawn Stone at the same time. This is a rare occurrence, however, as Dawn Stones are quite rare and the process to create them is rather long and involved. In addition to this, when a Driad's connection to the tree grows to the point where she becomes permanently bonded to it, unable to remove herself from it, she becomes the tree itself, evolving into a Treant._

_Treants are powerful Plant-types. During the Revenge War, they would appear out of forests and ambush caravans passing through, devastating them. In one particular area of what became known as the Blue League, Treant ambush units were so effective at eliminating caravans that for years the forest they inhabited was thought to be haunted. The presence of Treants in that particular area was only discovered in the past 100 years. Another infamous incident during the war came when a group of Treants destroyed a dam, bracing themselves against the water while the security towers surrounding a human fortress were swept away. While slow in movement, they made up for it with sheer power and their ability to charge up Solar Beam faster than normal. Supplemented by other Plant-types, they were devastating weapons in the Revenge War. But even then, it was noticed that they had a great distaste for open warfare._

_Treants are tall Pokégirls, nine feet tall at the shortest. They have slightly rough, dark bark-like skin, muscular frames, and long, slender hands. Their breed of tree (something which affects many aspects of their appearance) depends on what region of the world they are in. Their feet are more like thick stumps, their legs bulkier than their arms, allowing them greater balance in unstable environments. Treants that evolve from Mileeboros gain a more normal facial appearance, losing their six stalk-eyes in favor of two eyes that are stronger than most. A Treant's eyes glow a bright green in moments of intense emotion, either good or bad. The breed's hair is usually some shade of green, which in the fall turns to shades of brown, yellow, and red. Growing from the back of their head, neck, and shoulders is a crisscrossing mass of leafy branches. Depending on what tree the breed is based on, they also may bear flowers or even fruits. In addition to this, if the tree is a sap-bearing breed of tree, they can use any and all of the Syrup techniques._

_Treants have several unique abilities. In addition to the usual plant-based powers of the breed, they also can temporarily absorb mass (via physical contact) from nearby plant matter to increase their height up to five feet. This ability was first seen in 189 AS, when a watcher witnessed a forest of Treants come alive to drive off a Giantess that had wandered into the area. The addition of height doesn't add to their strength, however, and the amount they can grow is dependent on the amount of plant matter that is nearby. They can only absorb a certain amount of mass from a plant before doing irreparable damage to it._

_They can grow roots into the ground to brace themselves against floods, and can shape-shift into a specimen of their breed of tree to speed up their healing rate and absorb food, usually adding ten feet to their height in tree form. This in turn makes them less effective in urban environments, their height also meaning that many of the breed tend to develop claustrophobia, making it difficult for them to function in caves and enclosed areas – although, for some reason, Pokéballs do not seem to trigger a claustrophobic reaction. In addition to this, while in tree form, they can recover at a 15% faster rate than normal, the combination of photosynthesis and absorbing nutrients from the ground increasing their rate of healing while resting as a tree. Also, fruit-bearing Treants can use their Command Plants ability to will fruit to grow on their branches, which they can then consume for added health._

_Treants, like Mileeboros, have the ability to purify soil by absorbing toxins. Because Treants are not Poison-types, this temporarily weakens them. This ability to purify soil has actually become more powerful, allowing them to purify Angel Stones into Dawn Stones, subsequently increasing their value (and in turn causing some to start favoring research into synthetic lumber development, as there have been recorded incidents of a Treant accidentally being murdered by careless lumberjacks while in tree form)._

_In battle, Treants are most effective in a forested environment, ideally surrounded by trees of a type similar to their own. This allows them to take full advantage of their plant-based abilities and sheer physical power, and have easy access to healing should things go bad. They are slow, clumsy fighters but they make up for it in sheer damage capacity._

_Feral Treants tend to group in packs usually called 'forests' or 'groves', frequently accompanied by Driads. They adopt an area of forest as their own and are fiercely protective of themselves, their home, and each other. They will not attack, however, unless directly provoked by outside interference. It is sometimes hard to even find feral Treants, as they tend to stay in tree form, soaking up the sunlight. When Tamed, Treants will let their Tamer and favored harem-sisters climb up into their tree form's branches to relax, usually using the produce of their branches to make a gift for their Tamer and harem-sisters. Treants take it as a great compliment if a Tamer will rest high up in their branches._

_Treants, in terms of Taming habits, tend to prefer deep, meaningful, even soulful Taming sessions, usually with the Tamer on the bottom due to their back-branches. They love to be Tamed deep within the forest, surrounded by plant-life, the feeling of nature around them arousing them greatly. A Tamer willing to get into the dirt with them and work with the soil will find their Treant to be very affectionate._

_Threshold cases that result in a Treant are very rare. Usually the process is very painful, due to the sheer amount of physical changes. In all recorded cases, the 'girl, upon finishing her transformation, spends several days as a tree while recovering from the agony. This is also part of the reason why Treants who evolved from Mileeboro are so rare; a Mileeboro doesn't evolve to Treant without a very high level of experience, and in addition to that, due to how inhuman the Treant is, a great many Mileeboro are reluctant to evolve into them. Indeed, for some, the concept of needing to turn into a tree at times is frightening, so they prefer to stay in a more mobile, if less powerful, form._

_Due to the breed's longevity, a small handful of Treant veterans of the Revenge War are still around, living within the Amazon Preserve under Cologne's protection. The durability rating of these particular Treants has increased tremendously with age, to almost half a Damsel's level. It's assumed that if a Treant ages enough, then their wood-like bodies will become 'petrified', granting them a Rock Sub-type._

_As a note on the creation of Dawn Stones, the process a Treant uses is similar to the process they use to purify the soil, although using their hands instead of their root-like feet. The Treant grows roots from her fingers, digging them into the Angel Stone. She then absorbs and purifies any imperfections and flaws in the stone, altering the energy aura inside it until the transformation into a Dawn Stone is complete. The process to do this takes three months at least, as the Treant cannot perform the purification for more than five hours at a time before having to rest for another five hours as a tree, the weakness afflicting them too greatly. Attempting to force them to continue beyond five hours is considered abuse in many leagues._

_**Frenzy Plant **__(ATK 270): The Pokégirl's arms morph into roots and slam into the ground. From beneath the ground, several thick, heavily spiked roots shoot up at random angles._

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for taking care of that menace," the Treant said, bowing respectfully.

Christian looked at the unconscious Mileeboro, then back at the two Plant-types. "Menace? Her?" he asked.

"That is correct," the tree Pokégirl nodded.

"She has been coming around this area and spends every day randomly using her Bad Breath attack and polluting the fresh air we breathe," the Driad explained. "We always had to wait hours after she had left to do our daily Tamings."

"So you two are lovers," Flora assumed. "How come you live way out here, far away from civilization?"

"We went to school together throughout our childhoods," the tree-dwelling Pokégirl answered. "I was born a Driad and she thresholded once she hit puberty."

"After we graduated, love-struck fools that we are, we decided to leave civilization behind and live in harmony with our non-sentient brothers and sisters, bonding to the closest two trees," the Treant continued.

The Venuswhore smirked. "And I assume you bonded to oaks?" she guessed.

"Indeed," the tree Pokégirl nodded. "That was a rather tragic event. I had already evolved into the form you see before you now, but a group of feral Fire-types had a war, and our forest fell victim to the raging flames. I managed to get the two of us out of the warzone, but it left deep mental scars in my dear's psyche."

Christian smiled and looked directly at the Driad. "Good to see that you've recovered, then," he said.

The tree-dwelling Pokégirl smiled back and hugged the Treant lovingly. "No matter what tree I'm bonded to, I will always be hers," she said and gave a deep kiss to her lover.

Christian then got an idea. Pounding his left hand into his right palm, he said, "Miss Treant, I'd like to ask you a favor. Could you possibly quote-unquote 'purify' the error in my poképack?"

The two Plant-types broke their loving kiss, and the Treant shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "Steel and electronics are out of my capabilities. The only things that I can purify are those that are birthed out of Mother Nature's womb."

The tailed Tamer sighed. "Oh well… it was worth a try," he said and looked at his harem. "Well, girls, I'd say we've had a long enough break. Let's get moving again."

As Amy lifted Annika up in her arms and Catherine let the rest of her companions mount her, the Driad said, "We are pacifists in nature, but we will try to befriend the Mileeboro and make her exhale her poisonous breath somewhere else."

"Good luck with that," he said, and then they were off.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Cheetit) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>mr. doop: (mid-rant) …And I can't believe the nerve of those guys, stealing our unholy artifacts!<p>

Prinny: I agree, dood! I'd thought my coworkers would be nicer to me!

mr. doop: (confused) 'Coworker'? (gasps) You mean your demon lord resides _here_?!

Prinny: 'Fraid so, dood.


	60. Chapter 60 Mental issues

**(A bunch of men dressed up as Disney characters approach mr. doop and Prinny)**

**Mascot: Our great and powerful demon lord wishes to see you.**

**mr. doop: (to Prinny) Are these guys demons in disguise?**

**Prinny: Some of the lowest on the ladder, dood.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it for sixty chapters… and you all remember it, so I won't say it this time.**

* * *

><p><em>19:49, Sunday.<em>

Christian sighed as he sat on the forest floor, skinning the rabbits that he and his harem had caught for dinner. Neither he nor the girls were looking forward to eating the critters, but they had no other choice if they wanted food. "I can't wait until we get to Fuchsia City so we can get some real food," he thought aloud.

Sitting next to him where Lassie, Annika and Catherine, who were skinning the bunnies with their claws. The latter of the three had returned to her bipedal form, the only difference from her Cheetit body being that she now was a few inches shorter. Annika, meanwhile, was sitting a little further away from the rest, her back turned to them for some reason.

"I don't care much about specific meat," the Cheetaura stated, "but I would prefer something that I don't have to rip the skin off of – reminds me of being feral."

"I couldn't agree more," the Growltit said, feeling sicker to her stomach than usual at the sight of blood. "I'd say that one of the first things we do once we get to town is getting something good to eat."

"You look like you need it," the fast feline gently teased. "After all, you're entering your eight month tomorrow, right?"

"Ah, damn…" Christian cursed. "The pregnancy boosters are in the pack."

The canine smiled at him. "Actually, you're wrong, Master," she said and patted a pocket in her bathrobe. "I have them on me."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was afraid you'd have to wait two actual months until you give birth and evolve."

The Fire-type turned her head to look at the Steel-type. "Speaking of evolving, don't you have another evolution?" she asked.

Catherine nodded. "I believe it's called a Shadetaura," she said.

Christian looked up the breed entry in his Pokédex. "Let's see…" he said as he read through the entry. "You'd gain a Dark-typing from the evolution, but you'd become slower than a Cheetit." He closed the 'dex and put it in his pocket. "I believe the choice is obvious."

The Cheetaura nodded. "Then we need to get an Everstone so that I can't ever evolve," she said.

Once she had said that, Amy came to a screeching halt in front of them, a stack of wood in her arms. "Hi, guys," she greeted. "Did anything happen while I was looking for firewood?"

"We were just making a to-do list for when we arrive at Fuchsia," the tailed Tamer said as the firewood was dropped in a pile and it was set fire to. "Our top priority is getting Annika here to a Pokécenter. Then, we need to find someone who can repair the poképack. Following that, we need to buy an Everstone for Catherine. And once those three things are done, we need to get some much-needed food and comfortable sleep."

As they roasted the now-skinless critters over the bonfire, they spent the time with some random conversations. The only one who didn't talk was Annika, who remained sitting with her back turned to the rest. Catherine, concerned for the other Cheetit, walked over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I have no legs from the knees down – what do you think?" was the reply, delivered with bitterness.

The Cheetaura placed a pitying hand on the spotted feline's right shoulder. "I know you're very upset about the incident, and I know exactly how you feel—"

Suddenly, Annika violently slapped her harem-sister's hand away, turning around and giving her an angry glare. "You don't know a damn thing about how I feel!" she hissed. "All you know is that I can't run while you can run faster than I ever could! If you want to help me, then stop taunting me!"

Catherine, shocked, backed away a few steps. "I-I'm not taunting you," she retorted.

"Yes, you are!" the Cheetit shot back. "You're taunting me by just being near me!" She shot a glare at the equally-shocked Amy. "The same thing applies to you! You're showing me what I once could but no longer can! Until we get to Fuchsia, do me a favor and stay the hell out of my sight!" With that said, she turned away from the rest of her harem and her master.

The other girls, flabbergasted, just backed away from the spotted feline and sat around the campfire. Even Christian, who would always give a comforting hug and lend a listening ear, did not do anything other than give her a pitying look.

* * *

><p><em>00:27.<em>

Annika lay awake on the grassy ground. She was staring at the sleeping forms of Christian, Lassie, Lightning, Mina and Nina. Not only did she feel bad for what she did during dinner, but she felt sickened when she heard the sounds of her master and the three electric rodents Taming.

She turned onto her stomach, closing her moist eyes. Throughout her entire life, she had never felt as horrible as she did now. She had lost her legs, she had yelled at her harem-sisters… what more wrong could happen?

Sobbing as quietly as possible, she pounded the ground in frustration, letting her tears roll down her cheeks and drip down on the ground. She could not take it anymore. She wanted it to end.

She wanted all of this to end…

* * *

><p><em>13:37, Monday.<em>

After having been running for five hours straight ever since they ate breakfast, Catherine and Amy grinded to a halt near a clearing. "If this continues, we'll be at Fuchsia by tomorrow!" the Cheetaura said cheerfully as she laid down, letting her master and pregnant harem-sister climb off.

"Shame we have to take breaks," the Sonica stated, putting Annika down. "But what the heck – you can't run without fuel in your stomach."

"The more reason to find some," Christian said as he stretched his legs. "If you're up for it, you can run around looking for some fruit for us all."

"Always!" the two speed demons said and dashed off.

Annika, looking more depressed than usual, looked at the tailed Tamer. "Master…" she said.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Could you… carry me a bit away from here? I've gotta pee."

He picked up the Cheetit and walked off with her. Once far enough away, he gently put her down. "You can take your pants off yourself, right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" she nodded, her cheeks slightly pink.

He nodded back and turned around. "I'll come back in a few minutes." And with that, he left.

Once he was far enough away, she looked around the area she was limited to. She noticed a vine that was up over one of the trees' branches, too short to reach the ground. As bad thoughts entered her head, she broke into tears, sobbing into her hands. She did not want to do this… but she knew she had no other choice. And so, wiping her eyes dry, she began dragging herself over to the tree.

_If only I could tell him, _she thought. _If only I could tell him and the others how I feel… but they'll probably get mad at me. _She reached the foot of the tree and began climbing it, sticking her claws into the bark for support. _I'm being a huge burden for them… I'm nothing… They're better off without me._

Upon reaching the branch directly under the vine, she hugged the tree tightly and sobbed some more. _I can't believe that I'm doing this…! My parents always said that I'd grow up to become something special… My earlier master and harem-sisters always praised me… And these guys… they're acting like a family for me… But I have no choice…_

She carefully crawled along the branch until she was close enough to the vine. She then sat up… grabbed it… wrapped it around her neck… and prepared to jump.

"…What're you doing?"

She gasped when she heard the familiar voice. She looked down and saw Christian, who was looking up at her with wide eyes. _No…! I didn't want him to see me doing this…_ she thought, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"A-Annika… Don't do it!" he ordered, scared.

She took a deep breath and said her final words to him: "Goodbye, Master." And with that, she let herself fall…

"_**NO!**_"

Reacting instinctively, the tailed Tamer jumped up and wrapped his legs around the tree, reached out with his left hand, and caught her left arm. "Let me go!" she screamed, her voice cracking and her vision blurred by tears.

"I won't let you throw your life away!" he shouted back, climbing up the tree with his free hand and legs.

"I said let me go!" In desperation, she violently scratched his arm with the claws on her right hand in an attempt to make him let go. "I want to die! Just let me leave this world!"

Clenching his mouth shut and ignoring the pain and her cries, he continued climbing even as blood oozed from his left arm. He might be weak compared to the average Pokégirl, he might be looked down upon by other humans as a freak of nature, he might not be all that bright… but one thing he was not was a person who would let his loved ones kill herself.

_I've got no other choice!_ Annika thought, her claws glowing silver. _Forgive me in your next life, Master…_ She then scratched his arm with a vicious Metal Claw attack, which caused him enough pain to make him lose his grip on her!

His mind was at the brink of panicking when he saw her being choked by the vine. As a last resort, he pushed himself away from the tree and grabbed the vine. With an almighty pull, the vine snapped, and the two of them dropped down on the ground.

He got on top of her, tore the rest of the vine off her neck and threw it away, and then forcefully pressed her arms to the ground. "Do you realize what you're doing?!" he asked, heart pumping from the tension. "How can you be so careless as to try to kill yourself like that?!"

She breathed heavily from nearly hanging herself and let out more sobs. "…Why?" she asked. "Why did you stop me? I don't want to live like this… I'm nothing to you guys…"

He calmed himself down. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone contributes in your harem but me!" she exclaimed. "Julia's your Alpha, Kira is a freaking Panthress, Blaze can fly and breathe fire, Flora's a strong Plant-type with body-enhancing powder, Catherine can run faster than any other Pokégirl, Silvia's an agile powerhouse, Lightning can fry opponents with her electricity, Luna has strong Dark-type moves, Kimmy is the physically strongest of all of us, Lassie is important enough for you to impregnate, Catalina can use magic, Amy is both fast and has electric powers, and Mina and Nina are three elements combined into one."

She looked away from him. "But me… I'm absolutely useless. All I'm good for is a good fuck, and that's it."

His eyes softened. "You're not useless," he said. "Once you get healed and get your legs back—"

"That doesn't matter!" she snapped. "Then I'd only be a fast Pokégirl who can do some Steel-type attacks! A Ponytaur would be just as good – hell, even a Unicorn and Pegaslut like those owned by that biker leader are better than me, 'cause you can ride them like you ride Catherine!"

"You're _not_ useless!" he repeated, looking right into her eyes. "I don't care if you don't contribute anything to the harem! Even if you were a breed that would be worth nothing but trouble, I still wouldn't give a damn about that!" His eyes softened even more. "All I care about… is that the girls in my harem are happy and well."

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and sincerity in them. Her temperament died down, replaced by strong feelings of emotion. "Oh, Master…!" she sobbed. Before he knew any better, she had turned him onto his back and clung as tight to him as she could. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry!" She snuggled her head into his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her and stroke her back. "I'm sorry for trying to kill myself! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry!"

He hugged her back and gently shushed her. "It's okay… It's okay… Everything's gonna be all right…"

_I'm so scared… _she thought. _I almost killed myself… I need you, Master…! Don't ever let go of me!_

{Don't worry… I'll never leave your side…} his voice said in her mind.

She gasped. {Have we… Delta bonded?} she asked.

{I'd say we have.}

Just then, Annika was engulfed in a shining light. Christian sat up and gently pushed her away so that he could see her transformation. Once the evolution was complete and the light had died down, the only visible changes were a slight growth in height, a slight growth in cup size, and her figure looked less athletic and more womanly and curvy. But one thing that came along with the evolution was…

"My legs!" she squealed in absolute joy, looking at her new feet with the biggest smile she ever had shown on her face.

Meanwhile, Christian scanned her, curious.

_**LEOPARDESS (AKA SNOW LEOPARDESS), the Loyal Spotted Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (leopard)_

_**Element**__: Ice/Steel_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore, meat preferred_

_**Role**__: Ambush striker, combat_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dragon, Flying, Ice, Plant_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Fire, Electric_

_**Attacks**__: Saber Claw, Hyper Kick, Aurora Punch, Ice Beam, Ice Armor, Sexy Hug, Hummer, Chilled Arousal, Hard Drive, Iron Tail, Metal Claw_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Scent, and Sight, x3 each) Enhanced Strength (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Cheetit (crippling injury + recovery + Delta bond)_

_This is a breed that was never seen during the Revenge War. It is unclear if this Pokégirl was designed by Sukebe, or if they were one of those accidents that was left as a wildcard. Whatever the case, the existence of the Leopardess was first reported shortly after the War was over. Though at the time it was a curiosity of an evolution, a researcher that studied the Pokégirl at that point had reported that she had suffered massive damage to her legs. The damage had been so severe that she could barely move any faster than her Tamer, but was still capable of fighting for him. It took another 80 years or so before the trigger for the evolution was finally confirmed. As Pokégirl healing devices became more widespread, the Leopardess breed became more and more rare. Still, despite this issue, the breed continues to exist, a testament to the everyday troubles and dangers of the world after the Revenge War._

_The Leopardess is a hardy breed, if not capable of fighting in the same manner as they once could as a Cheetit. Losing all of her previous 'fast' attack techniques thanks to the injuries that are a part of the breed's evolutionary requirement, this particular Pokégirl breed takes up a far different role than the Cheetit was obviously designed to fill. The unfortunate thing for the breed is the fact that the Pokégirl does not truly fill a real niche like the Cheetit does, and it is not one of those Pokégirl breeds that anyone really attempts to evolve their Pokégirl into. There may be a few every year who actually attempt to injure their Cheetit to the point required to try and trigger the evolution, but few retain their patience for a physical rehabilitation, and those that do fail to realize that an actual Delta bond is required to evolve the Pokégirl – which can be very difficult to even form, given the average Tamer's personality and attitude towards Pokégirls within any league._

_Physically similar to the Cheetit, the Leopardess actually is just a little different. The Pokégirl's body fills out more, no longer looking lanky and now looking more womanly, with more curves than they once had. Some members of the breed have an alternate fur color – instead of the golden-yellow fur with black spots, the coloration is white with black spots (this is only visible on ears and tails of the more human-looking individuals). These white-colored variations are usually called 'Snow Leopardesses', though the Pokégirls are of the same breed._

_One thing that the Leopardess does have that the Cheetit does not, however, is patience. The Leopardess's personality is quite different; instead of always being on the move, this breed is far more likely to be seen lazing about, waiting for something to happen or for something interesting to cross their path. Within a harem, the breed is not nearly as lazy, retaining the competitive personality that they were known for as a Cheetit. This typically makes the Pokégirl a decent choice for a leadership position, in contrast with the poor choice that they once were. The breed doesn't get along well with Cheetit Pokégirls, though they don't try to antagonize those Pokégirls – instead, the Leopardess react by becoming depressed anew, regressing to a state where the Pokégirl would have been shortly after learning about her injury that led to her evolution. Empathic Pokégirls get along well with the Leopardess as a result, and tend to be a good combination to work with. The breed rather enjoys taking things slowly in many manners, including battle and Tamings._

_In battle, the Leopardess takes a new route to winning. Using her endurance and agility to outlast her opponent, she is also capable of taking hits quite well while dishing her attacks right back using Iron Tail and Slash attacks. Even with this, however, the breed is usually a better sex battler instead, using her several innate sexual techniques and her endurance to easily bring most of her possible opponents to a quivering mess. However, any time a Cheetit is faced, the Leopardess simply cannot attack. This leads to the Cheetit being a perfect foil to their potential evolution. Wild Leopardesses have never been found, and for good reason; going feral for this breed suggests that the Pokégirl was somehow abandoned, which is something that would not normally happen thanks to the fact that she and her Tamer would be Delta bonded in order to trigger her evolution. The few times that a feral has been documented were when she was bred in captivity in ranches, and that gave the reason why the Pokégirl is never found in the wild. Like the Elf Pokégirls, the Leopardess goes comatose – if other ferals don't get her, then she would die from lack of hydration or starvation. Threshold cases have never been documented, and are simply considered impossible._

_One last thing that must be mentioned is that the Leopardess is a loving Pokégirl towards her Tamer and extremely protective of him/her. As such, the Leopardess will refuse to be Tamed by __**ANY**__ other Tamer than the one that she has bonded with, and to date it has been found that not even a level 5 Taming cycle will cause her to forget her Delta bond. Research continues to try and determine how her immunity to the level 5 Taming cycle is possible, but no answers have been found yet._

He smiled, put the 'dex away, and kneeled down in front of the Leopardess. "See? Now you have a contribution to give to the harem," he said, putting his right hand on her left shoulder. "Now you're a combatant who can dish out strong Ice-type moves."

She smiled and stood up, removing his hand from her shoulder and taking it in hers. "That doesn't matter to me," she said warmly. "All I care about know is that I'm with you." She tangled her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "And I want to be with you until death."

The two of them then pressed their lips together and let their tongues play with each other in a tender, loving kiss. Even though only seconds passed by, it felt like hours to them as they expressed their love for each other and felt each other's heartbeat. They then slowly pulled away from each other, a thin line of saliva being the last physical connection between their lips before dissolving.

"We'd better get back to the others, huh?" he suggested. "You've been gone 'peeing' for quite a long time, and you've got two girls to apologize to."

She giggled and purred. "Yeah… Let's…"

And so, the tailed Tamer and the newly-evolved Leopardess began walking back to the rest of the girls, lovingly holding hands the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>(mr. doop and Prinny are brought to a dark throne room, where a short figure sat on a big throne)<p>

Mascot: Your Viciousness… We bring to you the two intruders.

Demon lord: Ah, so you do. (To mr. doop and Prinny) I simply must thank you for bringing the last two unholy artifacts to me – saved me a whole lot of trouble.

Prinny: (sweating like a pig) Uh… hey, Boss… How's it going?

Demon lord: Silence, you miserable worm! Not only do you betray me for a human, but you also have the gall to help him destroy me! Consider your next paycheck nonexistent!

mr. doop: Who are you?!

(The demon lord steps forward, revealing himself to be a black-furred cartoon bunny)

Demon lord: I… am Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!


	61. Chapter 61 Fuchsia at last

**mr. doop: So, Oswald, tell us about your whole evil plan.**

**Oswald: Normally it would be foolish of the villain to reveal their entire plan in front of the protagonists… (smirks) but according to villain tradition, I have to tell you in order to gloat and laugh at you.**

**Prinny: Then tell us after the chapter, dood.**

**Oswald: That, I shall.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and Pokégirls are both something I don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>12:38, Tuesday.<em>

With smiles on their faces, Christian, Lassie, Annika, Catherine and Amy were rushing through the forest. With the pregnant Growltit in the Sonica's arms and the rest riding on the Cheetaura's back, everything went smoothly for them. As she rode on her harem-sister, the recently-evolved Leopardess wrapped her arms around her master's waist and rested her head against his back.

He smiled and put a hand on her arms. {My, aren't you being awfully cuddly,} he thought to her.

She purred in response and rubbed her cheek against him lovingly. {You deserve it,} she thought back. {After all you did to and for me yesterday, I don't have a reason not to.}

The two of them were surprised when Catherine suddenly started to slow down. Looking ahead, they saw the reason for this – a big and long wooden bridge that hung over a foggy chasm and led into a circle of mountains. The two speed demons grinded to a halt near the start of the bridge. "Yeah, I agree with you two," the tailed Tamer said as he and Annika dismounted the tauric cheetah. "It'd be best if we cross this bridge at a normal speed."

And so, the five of them (one being carried, mind you) began walking along the bridge. Clinging on a little extra tight to Amy, Lassie looked down the chasm and asked, "How far down do you think there is?"

The Sonica glanced down for a few seconds and then replied, "Could be Longer or shorter than we might think; the fog's obscuring the view."

Once they had reached the end of the bridge and entered the circle of mountains, they were greeted with a magnificent sight. Looking down, they saw a small town with a Pokécenter and a four-story tall building. Every house and other buildings had curvy rooftops similar to pre-Sukebe Asian architecture, and the town emitted a mysterious purple hue.

"Wow! This place looks pretty!" Catherine exclaimed merrily.

Christian smiled, turned around and released the rest of his harem. Once they all had taken in the sight of the town, he said to them, "We're finally here, girls – Fuchsia City!" He turned his head to look back at the town. "We've been through rough conditions this past week, but all that's over now. All we need to do now is go down there, find a place to repair the poképack, go to the Pokécenter, have a delicious meal, and finally get a good night of sleep."

"Uh, speaking of those hardships, Master," Kira spoke, "why didn't we just make Catalina teleport us back to the nearest town and get Annika healed?"

He looked at the Panthress with raised eyebrows. "…What?"

"Yeah," Catalina agreed, "and if we had done that, we could also have found a place to repair the pack."

"And, come to think of it, you didn't have to race those bikers; you could've just made Blaze carry Catalina to the other side of Racing Road and then teleport back to pick the rest of us up," Amy added.

Christian just stood there and stared at them, mouth hanging open in shock over hearing that he had completely missed thinking of the obvious and uncomplicated solution to his problems. Ten seconds later, he slapped himself in the face and let his head tilt down, eyes closed out of shame. "Julia?"

"Uh, yes?" the Tigress replied.

"Remember when you called me an idiot?" he asked, slapping himself in the face again. "You were right; I _am _an idiot."

* * *

><p><em>21:38, Fuchsia City Pokécenter.<em>

"Ah…!" Kimmy sighed in satisfaction as she and Amy, both dressed in bathrobes, walked out of the bathroom in their room. "The big baths here sure are _great_!"

"I wonder if they also were so great back in the pre-Sukebe era…" the Sonica thought aloud as she and the Amachoke sat down on the bed.

Christian, who was sitting on a chair reading his copy of _Infamous Last Words_, looked up at them and replied, "According to research, only luxury hotels had the best of baths." He closed the book and joined them on the bed, sitting in-between them. "Hope you guys are ready to take on the gym leader soon."

The Fighting-type smirked. "You know me – I'm always ready for a fight," she replied.

The Electric-type stretched her arms and lay down on her back. "It's a nice change from running all day long," she stated. "Don't get me wrong, I _love _running… but I've been doing nothing but that for the last couple of days."

Kimmy giggled and grabbed Amy's legs. "Well, if your legs are tired, then we'll have to do something about it," she said and began rubbing them gently.

As the massage to her legs continued, the Sonica eventually started to moan and cringe in pleasure. Discreetly, she pulled her right arm out of the bathrobe's sleeve and moved it down to her crotch, sliding her fingers into her moist lower lips. Christian, however, noticed her hand moving near her crotch and mentally sighed, knowing that duty calls. And so, to rile up the other female that he will be spending tonight with, he started massaging Kimmy's back. The Amachoke stiffened upon feeling his hands on her back, but she soon relaxed and let his gentle hands rub her full of pleasure.

Not satisfied with masturbating when you have two people in front of you who are both willing to sate your carnal hunger, the hedgehog-girl got her feet behind her harem-sister's head and pulled, burying her face in her crotch. The Fighting-type happily complied and stared toying with her harem-sister's fillet with her tongue, while the Electric-type used her free hands to stimulate her own breast. Christian then joined this 'next step' in increasing pleasure by moving his hands from the Amachoke's back to her breasts, toying with the nipples between his fingers.

Kimmy, having had enough of the foreplay, managed to pull her face away from the vagina in front of her and told her master, "Fuck me, now!" before getting pulled back.

Not one to turn a horny member of his harem down, he pulled his shorts off and lined his erect phallus with Kimmy's pussy. As soon as he penetrated the Fighting-type, she let out a muffled moan and began licking more furiously, causing Amy to gasp and moan louder. The Amachoke did not last very long and came after a few minutes, but she unintentionally made up for it by clamping her vaginal walls down so hard that he also got an ejaculation.

Thinking she had had enough, Christian and Amy gently pushed Kimmy aside and let her bask in the throes of orgasm. Smirking invitingly, the Sonica moved her feet over to his cock and riled it up by rubbing it. Once fully erect again, she spread her legs and let him crawl over to her and probe her.

The door opened ten minutes later, and Lassie and Julia entered the room, having returned from their sightseeing around town. They were greeted with the sight of their master, Amy and Kimmy sleeping soundly on the bed. The Tigress smirked and whispered, "Looks like we missed the party."

"Eh… it doesn't matter," the Growltit shrugged. "You got your turn yesterday, and I'll get mine tomorrow. Besides, as of late, I'm content with only one Taming a week."

* * *

><p><em>13:26, Wednesday.<em>

"Okay, girls," Christian started as he stretched his arms, "we've all agreed on challenging the gym tomorrow, so let's use most of today to train."

The tailed Tamer and his harem – save Lassie, who was sleeping in their room – were currently in the Pokécenter's training hall, which had an architectural design similar to the dojos of old. "If I may suggest, Master," Julia proposed, "it would be a good idea to focus on getting Catherine and Annika acquainted to their new elemental powers."

He nodded at her and smiled. "Excellent idea, Julia." He then returned his attention to all of them. "Mina and Nina, you two can help them with that. And you two, Kimmy and Silvia, can spar with each other, since you're similar in muscular build. The rest of you can pair off and spar with whoever you want, as long as it's not some stranger."

Catherine – in her bipedal form – Annika and the twin Pokégirls separated from the rest and found a spot with training dummies. "Okay!" the twin rodents both exclaimed, clasping their hands together. "How familiar are you with your fire and ice skills?"

"I evolved two days ago; I'm not skilled at using ice at all," the spotted feline answered.

"And all I've done is spitting a few Fireballs and setting myself aflame," the fast feline answered. "So, as you can see, we need a lot more help."

"Okay then!" Mina said cheerfully.

"Just leave the explanation to us!" Nina continued, just as cheerful as her twin.

The Plussy and Miboobsy pair then started explaining how to use fire and ice abilities.

Unfortunately, though, they spoke in tandem.

"Now, the main trick in using fire…"

"You see, the secret to fire ice lies in the…"

"…all you've gotta do is…"

"…but that's only the method for basic ice attacks."

"Using greater in terms of fire techniques requires…"

"…keep a constant focus on your…"

"One at the time! One at the time!" both felines shouted.

The twins pouted for a moment, but then shrugged it off. The red twin turned to the blue and said, "You go first."

"Okay, Sis," Nina smiled and turned to Annika. "Now, as I said, the main component in the most basic of ice attacks such as Ice Beam lies in your fingertips. Observe." She turned to face the training dummies and pointed at one of them with her right index and middle finger. Her fingertips slowly glowed a light blue in color, and then she fired a beam at the dummy, which caused ice to spread over it from the point of impact until it was completely encased.

"Now, as for the most basic of fire attacks," Mina took over, speaking to Catherine, "exhaling flames is the key to do them. Flamethrower, Fireball, and even the all-powerful skill Fire Blast involves in taking a deep breath and exhaling. Here, let me show you." She walked up next to her twin, took a deep breath, aimed at one of the remaining dummies, and blew a stream of flame at it, turning it to ash.

Christian stood off to the side and smiled as he watched his harem train. His ears twitched when he heard someone call out to him (he could tell it was to him because of the word 'cat-boy') and he turned to look at an angry red-haired woman in a turtleneck sweater and black jeans. "Oh – why, hello there, Lydia," he greeted.

She frowned at him and replied, "Whaddya mean, 'hello there'?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh… it's a friendly greeting?"

"We're NOT friends!" she snapped, stomping a foot into the floor. "Especially not after how you embarrassed me in the arcade in Celadon!"

He folded his hands behind his head as his harem noticed the undercover spy and crowded around them. "'Embarrassed you'?" he asked. "As far as I know, _you _were the one who couldn't keep your voice down. If you wanna blame someone, blame yourself."

She scowled at him. "YOU were the one who made me say it!" she accused. "Because you made me say that horribly embarrassing thing, every member of Team Rocket's making fun of me and pulling pranks!"

He shrugged and began walking away, leaving with the words, "Not my problem."

Absolutely furious, Lydia took out a Pokéball from her pocket and shouted, "You're not going anywhere! I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!"

He turned back around and gave her a bored glare. "I don't want to, but if it'll shut you up, then fine," he said.

The undercover spy pressed the button on the 'ball and released a Pokégirl with green skin, a pair of antennae sticking out a little over her eyes, and a big pair of butterfly wings growing out of her back. Christian thought this was a Butter-She, but he scanned her just to be sure.

_**BUTTITSFREE, the Fuck n' Flutter Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (insect)_

_**Element**__: Bug/Flying_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Vegetarian_

_**Role**__: Aerial scout and bioweapon_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry, Gust, Poison/Sleep/Stun Powder_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Sense (Taste, Tactile; x2 each), Enhanced Flying Speed (x4)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Titapod (normal)_

_It doesn't take much in general to make the Titapod evolve, and when it does, this breed is the result. Seen during the Revenge War's earliest days, they were rarely used after Sukebe began manufacturing Pokégirls on a wide scale. Used effectively in spreading their spores on the battlefield at speeds greater than human movement, they were still fairly simple to adjust to and take down using human weapons. One battle in particular that used a large number of Buttitsfree went awry after the humans had the idea of using a military helicopter to deal with them. What followed was perhaps the greatest human dominance over a Pokégirl known, as the helicopters slaughtered all the Buttitsfree in midair using their various weapons. After the war, the Buttitsfree were rarely discovered, and never captured. After a while, it seemed as if they had all died, until a Tamer found a Titapod evolving into one._

_Gaining up to 6-8 inches in height on average with her evolution, the Buttitsfree are still small Pokégirls, but not anywhere as small as they were when they were a Cutiepie, and have a hollow bone structure like that of many Flying-type Pokégirls. As such, individuals rarely weigh more than 60 lbs. Like the Cutiepie, a Buttitsfree regains her antennae, which sprout from about three inches above their eyes and are about a foot long on average. The greatest difference between her old form and new one is the pair of large, butterfly-like wings that can shine in many colors, which are often determined by the type of powder that she has loaded on her wings at the time. These wings both give the Pokégirl the ability to fly and produce her effective spore techniques (Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Powder) that give her an edge in Pokégirl battles. The Pokégirl's speed and agility give her an edge also when it comes to capturing other Pokégirls, making her a good choice for beginning Tamers due to the ease of evolving a Cutiepie into a Buttitsfree in order to use her to get stronger, more battle-capable Pokégirls. She also loses the exoskeleton she once had as a Titapod after evolving, shedding the shell. The shell can then be sold off, often processed to make body armor plates for human police forces that are capable of deflecting gunfire. Ironically, researchers have noted that this breed would have benefited from retaining their previous evolutionary form's armor._

_She is not a good choice as a pet, however, for the same reason. When startled or she needs to fly, small amounts of her stored powders upon her wings will be sent into the air as her wings flap. When controlled correctly, the Pokégirl only releases minimal amounts of her powders, not really enough to affect any but the most sensitive Pokégirls and humans. However, when she flaps her wings uncontrollably, she may let loose with her entire arsenal of powders, which can be a very dangerous mixture when used in combination. This results in a need for wing covers, which fits the Pokégirl's wings snugly and prevents the powders from being released uncontrollably. The covers trap the powders, which can then be sold for a small profit to various manufacturers around the world. Those powders are then used to assist with creating antidotes for the various effects that the powders can cause. It should also be noted that her wings do move uncontrollably during a Taming session, which makes the wing covers mandatory for owners without blood gifts to protect him or her from the Pokégirl's various powder techniques._

_Upon evolution, the Pokégirl becomes more active and outgoing, enjoying being more around the other Pokégirls now that she is not smaller than just about every one of them. They get along well with other Flying-types, other than the avian ones in general, though there certainly are exceptions to the rule. Owners of the Buttitsfree should be very careful about letting her in the kitchen, however, as the breed gains a very active and obsessive sweet tooth. They love sugar, especially in sweet drinks, and Tamers are warned not to give her sodas too often – caffeine makes the breed exceptionally hyper, to an extent where one Tamer had noted that it was like trying to keep an eye on ten Cheetit Pokékits at once. They are rather meek and careful Pokégirls, however, reminding many of the Titmouse breed. In battles, the Pokégirl is best as a ranged fighter, using her powders and fanning them out with her wings in order to weaken her opponent before trying to get in close enough to seal the deal._

_Ferals can be found on the borders of forests, in meadows and plains, and in many valleys around the world. Typically, wherever one may find berries, one will likely find the Cutiepie, Titapod, and Buttitsfree somewhere nearby, unless there is a Buzzbreast hive in the vicinity. Ferals are typically lazy and very non-combative, preferring to give ground and fly away rather than protect what they may consider to be their territory. They will put up a token resistance at first, however, by using most of their powders in one fell swoop in order to deter other Pokégirls from attacking, but afterwards will typically flee to avoid being directly attacked. Threshold cases are very rare, and somewhat painful, though the changes only take about four or five days to complete. Most who threshold into a Buttitsfree wind up happy about it, and few bother to forget their former lives as a result, as more than one parent has been known to have said, "Well, at least you turned into something truly beautiful."_

Christian let out a sigh. "I'm just gonna use someone with a type advantage, you know," he stated.

"Ooh! I say we let Annika fight!" Lightning cheerfully suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Blaze agreed. "That way, she can train with her ice attacks."

The tailed Tamer shrugged and looked at the Leopardess. "You up for it?" he asked carelessly.

Annika nodded and stepped forward to battle. The Buttutsfree immediately took flight, a small amount of poison dropping from her wings. Once up in the air, she used her String Shot attack to fire a stream of silk thread in an attempt to immobilize her opponent. The Leopardess dodged and retaliated by firing an Ice Beam from her fingers. Despite her agility and flying speed, the Bug-type only managed to dodge so that her body did not get hit, but her right wing did. With a frozen wing, she fell out of the air and was met with a glowing right foot to the face, sending her skidding across the floor unconscious courtesy of a Hyper Kick.

"It's not surprising she got beaten so easily," Christian stated as he took out his 'dex. "After all, she was only level 25." He then scanned Annika. "And it also explains why Annika's not gained a level."

Worried for her Pokégirl's safety, Lydia returned her to her 'ball and looked guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry, kid," she apologized. "I was just so angry and embarrassed by what happened that I completely lost my head."

He smiled and shrugged. "It happens," he replied. "Even I can go berserk sometimes."

"Amen to that," Julia concurred.

The undercover agent smiled, said, "See you 'round," and left to get her Bug-type healed.

Christian then turned to his harem and said in a drill sergeant tone, "Okay, pause's over. Let's get back to training, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 48._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 43._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 41._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 38._

_Mina (Plussy) level 39._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 39._

* * *

><p>Oswald: You see, by using the combined power of the two unholy artifacts you brought to me and the one I already possessed – a platinum peach, if you're curious – I can nullify the ability for cartoon characters to be immortal and take any damage that would be fatal for anyone else. That way, next time those other Disney freaks and Cartoon Network losers tries to use slapstick, they'll unintentionally kill themselves! No more Mickey Mouse! No more Donald Duck! No more Ed, Edd n' Eddy! All there will be back of cartoon characters will be <em>me<em>! And children all over the world will worship _me _as a _god_! (Mad laughter)

mr. doop: You'll never get away with this, Oswald!

Prinny: That line's so cliché, dood.

Oswald: Oh, won't I? (To his minions) Take them to the Eliminating Eraser and wipe them off the face of reality!


	62. Chapter 62 Showdown at Fuchsia gym

**(Oswald stands in the middle of a demonic circle with the three unholy artifacts around him.)**

**Oswald: Ah… Any minute now, I will be able to forcefully remove the immortality that cartoons have. And no one can stop me!**

**(The wall in front of him breaks and reveals mr. doop and Prinny holding a gigantic eraser.)**

**Oswald: WHAT?! How did you escape your existences' erasure?!**

**mr. doop: You forgot two things, bunny: your flunkies are morons and the two of us are easily capable to lift an eraser this big.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise in this story. Merry Christmas, my dear readers!**

* * *

><p><em>13:47, Thursday.<em>

Christian stood outside of the four-story tall building, the gym that he would challenge next. He looked up at it with crossed arms and narrowed eyes, the wind blowing dramatically around him. "So, Fuchsia gym…" he muttered. "Ever since we left Celadon in search for you, we've been through some tough times. But now… now that we're standing here in front of you… we're ready for anything you might throw at us."

Behind him stood the six Pokégirls that he had chosen to come with him – Kira, Blaze, Annika, Catalina, Mina and Nina. Everyone else was in his room in the Pokécenter, entertaining Lassie and keeping her comfortable. "Master, I have a question," Blaze said. "What's the catch this time? The last two gyms had some sort of stupid test to pass in order to challenge the gym leader – so what're we gonna do this time?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea," he replied. "Let's just go inside and ask."

Upon entering the gym, they were greeted with an empty room with a doorway to a staircase leading up and a sign above it that read, "Use of stairs at own responsibility."

"Huh… Seems like the gym leader prefers simplicity," Catalina commented.

With nothing else to do in the room, the seven of them walked up the short stairway. Once they came to the top and walked through the doorway, they were greeted with another empty. No furniture, no other doors – just an empty room with floorboards and walls of wood. They were all confused by this. "I thought this place had four floors, not two," Kira stated.

"Am I the only one who's got a fishy feeling about this?" Annika asked as they walked further into the empty room.

They then looked around the room – not that there was much to look at. But then, when the twin Pokégirls looked upwards, they saw two worrying things. One of them was that the roof was mostly black with several odd stripes of brown, blond, blue, and beige.

The second was that there were nearly one hundred eyes staring back at them.

"Watch out!" both of the twins warned.

The others looked up as well and were as equally shocked. It then looked like the roof fell down, but they quickly realized that what was falling were forty young women. More specifically, forty women dressed in stereotypical black ninja bodysuits that covered everything from the chin down, complete with masks that covered the lower halves of their faces. The four non-black colors were divided equally among the forty women, with ten having brown hair, ten having blonde hair, et cetera.

As they all landed on their feet perfectly and stood completely straight, Christian scanned them.

_**NINJETTE, the foppish in-training ninja Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal_

_**Frequency**__: Very Uncommon to Rare (all Leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Normal human diet_

_**Role**__: Kunoichi-in-training_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: N/A_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Magic, Ghost, adorable non-aggressive Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Belly Flop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin, Partial Bunshin, Full Bunshin (only at level 14 or higher)_

_**Enhancements**__: Ninja techniques, high regeneration_

_**Evolves**__: Kunoichi (normal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Ninjanezumi (mechanism unknown)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike most pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokégirls may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokégirls in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokégirls._

_Once of Taming age, Ninjettes stand between four and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above a C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e., their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow._

_If they evolve into a Ninjanezumi or a Kunimitsu, they will take on the general physical attributes of those Pokégirls, but if they become Kunoichi, they can gain between one and two feet in height and their breasts typically can grow to an E-cup (though almost never bigger unless Bloom Powder or Milktit milk is involved)._

_Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly Tamed (if of Taming age) or properly motivated (if under Taming age); what will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokégirl unless said Pokégirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal._

_When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own._

_But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious._

_Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices, as using those causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week – during this headache, using any technique other than the specific T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Belly Flop._

_The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get-go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage._

_Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the user's hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc., as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster._

_The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have health equal to the amount of stamina used (the Ninjette can divert stamina from other techniques to give them more health). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each passing minute they're active, they lose a little health, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke._

"You who dare to challenge our leader," a blonde Ninjette said, "prepare to face your trial!"

"Looks like there _is _a test, after all…" Christian muttered. "Girls… you know what to do."

"Stay cautious," Kira advised as she and her harem-sisters entered a combat stance, which the forty Ninjettes also did. "Most of them may be clones, so if your attacks connect, keep hitting that target."

The tailed Tamer glanced around the room and then advised, "Blaze, Mina, keep a tight lid on the fire attacks – we don't wanna burn the place down."

The Plussy and the Miboobsy tried to take most of the Ninjettes out with a combined Thunderbolt, but the four closest to them leapt over the attack while the rest dodged to the side. The twins only had enough time to cancel their attack before getting a foot planted into the sides of their heads, which also knocked them into each other. One of the ninja Pokégirls then grabbed Mina and flung her towards the other side of the room while another slammed Nina into the nearest wall.

Blaze then joined the fight and went rushing towards the group of opponents, Burning Hands at the ready. She sent her flaming fists flying, but the Ninjettes dodged every punch and retaliated with several kicks to her scaly abdomen. As the Whorizard was kneeling over in pain, three of her opponents grabbed her wings and tail, swept her legs off the ground, and began pummeling her while restraining her.

Annika, still not quite used to her new ice attacks, struck out with the techniques that she already knew how to perform, such as Iron Tail and Saber Claw. Unfortunately, the glowing of her claws and tail made it obvious for the surrounding Ninjettes what attack would come next and dodged every one of them. Realizing that her strategy was not working, the Leopardess tried to fire an Ice Beam at one of them. Unfortunately for her, her opponents saw this change of tactic, closed in on her, forced her fingers to point at the roof and fire, and then slammed her into the nearest wall and started punching her.

Catalina was on the defensive as she teleported out of harm's way repeatedly. She had originally planned on teleporting behind each of them and then attack them one at the time, but with so many opponents and the uncertainty of which is the real one amongst them, that plan went down the toilet.

Kira was the only member of the harem who had the upper hand. "I've got one of them!" she called as she unleashed her Fury Swipes attack on a blonde Ninjette. She then followed up with ten seconds of Gatling Punches, and finished her off with a Stone Palm to the face. The ninja Pokégirl fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious…

…and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the…?!" the Panthress gasped, and then got tackled down onto the floor by two other Ninjettes.

Christian noticed this and frowned. _These Ninjettes are smarter than I thought, _he thought. _They're not only using Fake Bunshin, but also Full Bunshin. That way, they can increase the confusion of their opponents by letting them know the fact that the ones they can attack more than once might not be the real ones. _He then got an idea and shouted, "Girls – attack all of them at once!"

Mina recovered from her being thrown across the room and spat jelly-like red liquid at the closest of the Ninjettes, making most of them disappear in a puff of smoke. Nina, seeing that her twin was using her Napalm attack, got down on her front and used her ice powers to create a layer of slippery ice underneath her. She then kicked off the wall that she was slammed into and used her Ice Slide to, obviously, slide across a lane of ice towards her sister. Once they were close enough, the red twin grabbed the blue one's hand and pulled her to her feet, during which Nina used Ice Beam to extinguish the napalm globs. Close to each other once again, they fired another combined Thunderbolt and made half of the Ninjettes disappear.

Blaze had had enough of being forced down and attacked, so she ignited herself, causing her attackers to back off. She then got up and used Fire Spin to defeat the enemies closest to her.

Annika had the same opinion about being pinned down and punched as Blaze did. Using her free right hand, she surrounded it in a corona of coldness and slammed it into one of the Ninjettes, freezing her solid and causing the others to back off in shock. The Leopardess then took the frozen Pokégirl in both arms and used her as a makeshift club, swinging it around and whacking the ninja Pokégirls. When she had caused five of them to disappear in a puff of smoke, she swung her weapon down and into the floor, shattering it on impact.

With the relieving sight that the opponents were lessening in numbers, Catalina could finally put her original plan into motion. She teleported behind four of the Ninjettes and flung a Mana Bolt and Power Bolt at them, causing two of them to disappear and knocking the other two out.

With five remaining Ninjettes, Kira used Dark Shield to knock them away from her. She then used her energy to create a Dark Bomb in her left hand and a Chi Blast in her right. Once the barrier was down, she threw her projectiles at two of the remaining opponents, destroying them. She then rushed towards one of the remaining three and Body Slammed her down, following by grapping her downed opponent and using Seismic Toss to forcefully fling her into another, knocking both unconscious. Her enhanced senses of hearing and smell warned her that the last Ninjette was sneaking up on her, so the Panthress made her right claws glow really brightly and quickly spun around to slash through her opponent with a strong Super Claw, ripping through her clothes and skin before causing it to disappear.

Christian looked at the four unconscious Ninjettes with different hair colors for a moment before glancing at his recovering harem. "So… now what?" he asked.

Catching them off-guard, the four ninja Pokégirls suddenly woke up and got back on their feet. "Damn… You guys recover _fast_," Catalina commented, clearly impressed.

The Ninjettes folded their hands together and bowed their heads respectfully for the harem members. They then turned to the tailed Tamer and bowed to him as well. "You have completed the first trial," the beige-haired one said. "Congratulations. You may now proceed onwards towards the second trial."

Christian, confused, could only reply with one word: "What?"

"Our respected leader has made these trials to test if the challengers are worthy enough to face him in battle," the brunette told.

"Those who wish to face him in battle must first pass these three trials. Only _then _will he accept a battle," the blue-haired one continued.

"Now continue onwards to the next floor," the blonde said.

Christian and his harem looked around the room and asked at the same time, "_How_?"

The four ninja girls went over to the wall opposite of the staircase downwards and pushed four hidden switches, causing the middle of the wall to flip open, revealing another stairway that went upwards. "With that," they answered dully.

Once the tailed Tamer and his harem had climbed the second set of stairs, they were greeted with the sight of a room that was just like the one they saw when they entered the gym: nothing in it except for a staircase on the opposite side. They took a good look around in case there were more ninja Pokégirls hiding in the shadows and waiting to strike, but they saw none. "Well, this trial looks simple," he commented as he started walking. "All we have to do is simply walk to the—"

He was interrupted when he suddenly stopped moving forward and fell onto his back. "Master – are you alright?" Annika asked worriedly as she and her harem-sisters ran up to check on him.

He groaned as he got back up on his feet. He took a few steps forward and reached out with his right hand, surprised when he actually felt a flat surface. "…There's a wall here…" he muttered.

"Invisible walls?" Catalina asked. "How do you make walls like that?"

Christian then felt along the invisible wall as he walked from one end of the room to the other. At one point at the right side of the room, he could not feel the wall anymore. He smirked to the girls and said, "I've found a gap." He then walked a few steps through it… and then came to another arupt halt as he walked right into another invisible wall.

As he was rubbing his hurt nose, Kira asked, "What is this, a labyrinth of invisible walls?"

"Wonderful," the tailed Tamer said sarcastically as he looked around. "First ninjas and now an invisible maze? I've got a bad feeling the gym leader's watched too many pre-Sukebe ninja flicks." He gave an audible sigh. "Okay then… I guess we'll have to walk blindly through this thing." He removed a Pokéball off his belt. "You guys can rest while I deal with this."

"Let us stay out, Master," Mina suggested.

"Yeah – there could be traps in this maze," Nina agreed.

With that decided, Christian returned the rest of his girls to their 'balls and ventured through the labyrinth with the Plussy and the Miboobsy. Their method of travel was what any clever person would do: feel their way through with their hands. Whenever they came to a crossroad, Christian sent his two escorts walking in different directions, and when one came back, they went the way the other went. After twenty whole minutes of blindly walking through the maze, they finally reached the stairway and went up.

Once they reached the final floor, they were greeted with the sight of a room similar to the other ones, but with one main difference: windows. And also surprising was the fact that they were not alone. Crouched down in the window frame was a young woman with purple eyes and short purple hair pulled back into a ponytail that spread across the back of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless bodysuit with baggy pants, a beige shirt underneath, purple sweatbands around her wrists and ankles, a pink sash around her waist, and a long pink scarf that was worn like a cape.

"I congratulate you on passing the two trials," she said. "Now… brace yourselves for the third trial."

Christian crossed his arms. "And you are…?" he asked.

The woman then leapt away from the window, spun around midair, and perfectly landed on her feet in the middle of the room. "I am Janine, the daughter of the respected gym leader of Fuchsia City!" she introduced and entered a fighting stance, and seconds later added, "…And the future gym leader, of course."

Christian smirked. "So, does this third trial involve defeating you?"

She nodded and pulled out two Pokéballs from her pockets. "In a double battle with four Pokégirls each, yes."

"And then I can go battle your daddy?"

"True."

He looked at the twins next to him. "You heard her, ladies… Go break some skulls."

As the Plussy and Miboobsy stepped up to fight, Janine released her two first Pokégirls. The first one was identical to the Ninjettes, but with pink hair and bodysuit. The second one was more inhuman, looking just like a Titmouse in a blue ninja costume and armed with a dagger. Knowing that appearances can deceive when it came to ninjas, Christian scanned the two girls respectively.

_**KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal/Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore; prefers human style food_

_**Role**__: Spy_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Psychic_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Fighting_

_**Attacks**__: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), stealthy, night Vision_

_**Evolves**__: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Ninjette (normal)_

_Towards the middle of the war, while the human armies were being decimated left and right, Sukebe created this breed. First given the mission of searching out and destroying small encampments and given anti-ambush roles, the Kunoichi graduated as the Ninjanezumi suffered – their Very Near Human state made them much more capable of passing as human women and getting past human guards with ease. Once given their mission to assassinate certain people – human generals, admirals, and even certain actors that Sukebe hated – the Kunoichi were practically the best at their field that the world had ever seen. Or never seen, perhaps, until after the war was over. Information about them was, however, gained during that latter part of the war from disaffected Ninjanezumi that were Tamed by the first Tamers, but it wasn't until about 12 AS that the first recorded Kunoichi were captured._

_This breed was originally created to fill a niche. Whereas the Ninjanezumi had proven squeamish in comparison to the other Pokégirl types and some had even been captured by the humans before fulfilling their missions, and the Cheshire had been created from Catgirls, the mad scientist himself took it upon himself to create a breed that could blend in with humans, act and talk and physically look like a human woman, but was in all other ways superior. The end result was the Kunoichi. Their actual capabilities, although somewhat less than the Ninjanezumi, ironically made it easier for the Pokégirl to imitate human women. Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities – as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility – often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style._

_Most Kunoichi average in height somewhere between 5' and 5'7"; they usually can be found in the same size as equivalent human woman of these heights, but their breasts are most often somewhere between a B to C-cup in size. However, several have been documented both with smaller and larger breasts regularly, which makes this a rather diverse breed. Although most Kunoichi do prefer to wear tightfitting and not-so-revealing clothes, it has been documented that they do prefer to wear clothes that allow them to blend in with the location that they are in. In modern times, Kunoichi have been well-known to get along with Seamstress Pokégirls, and generally prefer to get their clothes from one whenever possible, rather than from a department store. However, even if attempting to pass herself as some other Pokégirl by disguising herself, a Pokédex can pick out a Kunoichi in hiding easily._

_Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to outdo the other in all ways, including Taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to low-libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this._

_In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies; whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and all-out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained._

_**NINJANEZUMI, the Ninja Rat Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human with cases of Animorphic (Mouse/Rat)_

_**Element**__: Fighting/Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Edo and Opal Leagues), Rare elsewhere_

_**Diet**__: Cheese, nuts, fruits_

_**Role**__: Covert operations, subterfuge, commonly used for criminal elements_

_**Libido**__: Above Average (High with a favored master)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Flying, cat-types_

_**Attacks**__: Kick, Tackle, Claw, Agility, Bite, Dark Blade MK II, Sword Dance, Slash, Carve, Parry, *Healing Meditation_

_**Enhancements**__: Night vision, Extremely High Auditory Range (x7), Enhanced Speed and Agility (x5), high flexibility, knowledgeable in sword techniques_

_**Disadvantages**__: Low endurance or pleasure threshold (depending on build), extremely afraid of cat-types (especially Cheetits!)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Titmouse (Dark Stone and Shield Stone), Ninjette (mechanism unknown)_

_In the Edo League, the typical Pokégirl that can be found in almost any Tamer's harem is a Kunoichi. There are other choices, other Pokégirls that utilize the art of Ninjutsu. One of the others is the Ninjette, and another is the Kunimitsu. However, there is also the Nincadass, Ninjacket, and the Shednobi, though they are only recently gaining any popularity. The last choice is the Ninjanezumi. This is a favored evolution of the Titmouse in the Edo, Opal, and even the Ruby Leagues – although in Ruby, the Dark Stone and Shield Stones required to facilitate this evolution are quite difficult to come by. These mouse-types tend to have varied builds – some are overly busty (up to a EE-cup) and are tall with enticing curves, while others remain short and have a more tomboyish build (with a maximum bust size of around a B-cup, with A-cups being more common). Domestic Ninjanezumi and threshold cases sometimes find themselves in-between the two extremes, which can lead to confusion amongst some Tamers._

_Despite the bodily differences, both are adept at both battles and sex battles. Tamers often lean their teachings one way or the other, however, and has led to the suggestion that Tamers only 'train' a large-breasted Ninjanezumi in sex battle techniques, and just train the more lean, tomboyish Ninjanezumi in standard battle techniques. Some Tamers switch this tactic around in leagues other than Edo, and is sometimes a tactic that leads to devastating effects during a battle. The majority of Ninjanezumi tend to have short and soft gray fur (with some noted as tan, white, or black), although most domestics tend to not grow fur. Both have mouse-like ears, though smaller than most. They are still quite sensitive to sound, however, with their impressive auditory range. This does work against them, however, as sonic attacks are far more painful to them than to any other Titmouse evolution. They also retain long, thin, and lithe mouse-like tails, which are often only half as long as the Pokégirl is tall._

_These Pokégirls wear clothing that allows them to blend in with the environment that surrounds them, when given the chance. Though not shy, they did evolve from the Titmouse, and hiding is a survival trait to such a Pokégirl. One trait that is new, however, is the fact that they are very wary when without a weapon. The Ninjanezumi prefer to be armed at any given time – even ferals can sometimes be found with a tree branch or a pipe of some sort in their hands while they sleep, and ferals have been known to defend themselves with such makeshift weapons as well. The weapons of a Ninjanezumi are chosen to suit their fighting style. ALL Ninjanezumi use a bladed weapon of some sort, since they want to go for one-hit KOs and most blunt weapons are too heavy and detract from their speed. While the majority use weapons of Eastern influence such as the kunai, katar, tanto, ninjato, or wakizashi, it's not unheard of for some Ninjanezumi to prefer and use weapons of a more Western styles such as the rondel dagger, stiletto, dirk, or the baselard and gladius short sword. These alternate weapons are much more commonly used outside of Edo and Opal, however._

_Personality-wise, the Ninjanezumi are a naturally secretive and unfriendly type of Pokégirl, which is especially eccentric, considering they are mouse Pokégirls, one of the most skittish yet very friendly types of Pokégirls in existence. They are very quiet too, rarely making any noise, and when they do, it is normally done so to speak. And they will only speak when spoken to by their Tamer. Still, there are Ninjanezumi that become fiercely loyal to their Tamers and are the ones that do their tasks with a high level of efficiency, completing the task almost every time and in record time. It doesn't matter the task given to them; if the Tamer has managed to turn the Ninjanezumi's loyalty towards them, with the Pokégirl viewing them as their 'lord', they will do anything asked of them, even seppuku. The abuse of this loyalty has lead a number of Ninjanezumi to often become employed by Teams and members of the underworld (especially in the Eastern part of the Edo League), as they are a very silent species, reliable to succeed at performing more 'underhanded' tasks than most Pokégirls in general._

_In the beginning of the war, Ninjanezumi were utilized as spies and scouts, as well as to sabotage the human's resistance whenever possible. However, despite also being originally used to assassinate humans in the armies, the Ninjanezumi were far too easily caught when their animal-like traits (their ears and tails and sometimes even other rat-like features) were found. As a result, the Kunoichi were quickly created and were used to fulfill the roles of assassins, while the Ninjanezumi were simply relegated to the less proud positions of spies and saboteurs. In 264 AS, notes were uncovered in a set of ruins that had been one of Sukebe's labs – at one time in Edo, some Ninjanezumi banded together and thwarted an assassination attempt by one of the best of the Kunoichi of the time. One later that year even went so far as to try and assassinate Sukebe himself, but was cut down by Shiva before the assassin could strike. This information has led some researchers to propose the theory that this may be why Sukebe created so many cat-type Pokégirls as a way to say 'thanks' to his traitors._

_Given proper training, Ninjanezumi are incredibly skilled combatants. While they may lack a number of the ranged attacks of a Kunoichi, they are easily on par with similar breeds of Fighting-types such as the Slicer or Ronin. However, like most mouse-type Pokégirls, the Ninjanezumi have a special disadvantage against cat-types and are easily startled and intimidated by the feline Pokégirls, especially Cheetits (who are even faster than the Ninjanezumi, something that typically scares the hell out of the mouse-type). This Pokégirl also possesses a technique that is known only as a Healing Meditation and is somehow unique only to the Ninjanezumi. When in a deep meditation, the hurt Pokégirl can regenerate and heal herself up to five times faster than normal. Typically, this is not an issue, but when far from a Pokécenter, this can be very useful. However, upon exiting the trance, the Pokégirl will be weak from hunger and fatigue from the increase of their healing processes._

_When it comes to Taming, one term suits Ninjanezumi more than others: 'multi-orgasmic'. These Pokégirls can be made to cum again and again in succession. This is the major weakness of any mouse-type, though the Ninjanezumi that are trained to combat in sex battles find it a badge of honor and a source of pride to actually win such a battle that otherwise they are constantly in danger of losing almost as soon as it begins. It also makes her Tamer easily capable of Taming her to exhaustion, a fact that leaves her with a smile on her face and the Tamer time to get some likely much-needed rest._

_While unheard of for well over two hundred years, it is in the past decade that cases of a girl going through threshold would change into a Ninjanezumi have been recorded. All cases have so far only been in the Edo League, and with the number of occurrences growing every year, it may become a more mainstream threshold well down the line._

_**Healing Meditation **__(EFT): Taking the time to sit in one place and meditate for as long as need be, the Ninjanezumi can speed up her natural healing processes to heal even moderate wounds and mend broken bones once they've been set back into place. However, this is a process that cannot be interrupted by movement of the Pokégirl using it, and after using it leaves the Pokégirl exhausted._

The twins began running towards their opponents, but they stopped when the two ninja girls proved their speed superior and ran circles around the two rodents. Knowing full well that their enemies could throw a sharp weapon at any possible time, the Plussy and Miboobsy covered all sides with their Static Barrier. However, something that the two Electric-types did not expect was the two ninja Pokégirls stopping right next to each other and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

In order to preserve their energy, Mina and Nina dissolved their barrier and searched around the room, ready for any action… or so they thought they were. Before they knew any better, the blue twin was struck in the left thigh by three shuriken, and when the red one turned around to look at her sister in shock, she was stabbed in the right shoulder by the Ninjanezumi's dagger. The two rodents recovered and struck at their attackers with Lightning Punches, but the ninjas leapt out of harm's way.

"It's best if you give up," the Kunoichi said mockingly. "You're way too slow to catch up with us."

The twins growled as the blue one pulled the throwing stars out of her leg. She sent her red sister a glance and received a confident nod, sparks crackling from their cheeks. They then glared back at their opponents and threw the projectiles at the same time (even though only one of them was holding them). The two ninja Pokégirls smirked when they saw the lack of precision in the throw, as only one of the three stars was heading towards them while the other two went different directions. They moved away from each other to dodge the only shuriken that was a threat to them.

But they failed to see through the Plussy and Miboobsy pair's real plan: using the projectiles as conduits for their electricity, creating a small electric fence.

The two ninja girls got hit by the electricity and were stunned. The twins grabbed their chance and attacked; Mina by using Flame Shot to spit bullets of fire at the Ninjanezumi, and Nina by freezing the Kunoichi's feet to the ground with Ice Beam and then using Avalanche to create a big block of ice flying over her head and smashing it into her stuck opponent. Once the shattered pieces of ice had strewn all over the floor, the Normal-type was revealed to be lying on the floor, unconscious.

Upon seeing her harem-sister knocked unconscious and being returned to her 'ball, the Ninjanezumi narrowed her eyes and leapt a few feet away from her opponents. "Mistress…" she said in a monotone voice, spinning her dagger around, "do me a favor and refrain from sending out another Pokégirl until I've taken care of things here."

At the sight of seeing the mouse-type's muscles suddenly bulge fiercely, Christian thought aloud, "What's happening now?"

"Sword Dance," Mina answered, frowning.

"It makes her stronger," Nina added, frowning as well.

The Ninjanezumi moved quicker than before and zigzagged around the twins, who were frantically turning around to keep their eyes on her. When she decided that they were confused enough, the mouse-type ran up behind Mina and slashed her across her back. The Plussy let out a squeak of pain and quickly turned around to fire a big Flamethrower, which the intended target dodged…

…but the Moboobsy got badly hit by! "Nina!" the red twin gasped in horror.

Before she could run over to see if her sister was alright, the ninja mouse delivered a strong kick to the blue twin's head, sending her careening into the wall behind Christian, who quickly knelt down to check on his girl.

That action made Mina go absolutely ballistic.

Baring her teeth and glaring with eyes full of hate at the Ninjanezumi, she ignited herself and rushed towards her. As the burning fists were flying through the air, the ninja mouse swiftly dodged while walking backwards. Once she was backed up against a wall, Mina latched on to her opponent's neck and screamed as loud as she could into her ears. Stunned by the sudden attack at her hearing, the mouse-type was then turned away from the wall and pelted with Flame Shots and flaming fists of fury.

After twenty seconds of blindly pummeling her opponent, Mina suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked down… and her eyes widened when she saw her opponent's dagger sticking into her tummy. The mouse-type then cut across her stomach and leapt backwards, leaving the Plussy to scream in pain as she tried to keep her organs inside with both hands.

"Mina – NO!" Christian shouted, his voice and eyes full of terror. He pulled out the twins' 'ball and pointed it at the blue one. "I'll recall you – we need to get you two to a Pokécenter!"

"…N…No…!" the red twin replied weakly, whimpering in pain. "Just… ten more… seconds…"

The Ninjanezumi put her dagger away and walked up to the bleeding rodent. "I shall relieve you of your pain," she said, raising her right fist and preparing to knock her opponent out.

Mina took a deep breath… and then blasted her opponent at pointblank range with a Flamethrower. Once the flames had died down, the mouse-type fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious. The Plussy coughed and laughed silently as she also fell backwards onto her back.

Christian recalled both of the twins and then released Catalina. "Mina and Nina are hurt really bad," he told, holding out the 'ball they were in. "Take this, teleport to the Pokécenter, and come back here."

"Wait," Janine called as she returned her fallen Pokégirl to her 'ball. "The rules for this gym do not allow for the challenger's Pokégirls to be healed during the trials." Her eyes softened as she looked at the window that she leapt from. "…But under these circumstances, I can allow it on the condition that you don't use them here at the gym for the rest of the day."

The tailed Tamer did not need to think twice over the choice. "Deal," he replied as he gave the Mistoffeles the 'ball and she disappeared.

The daughter of the gym leader then released her last two Pokégirls. The first one was just as human as the Kunoichi, but with a tanned skin and yellow bodysuit; the second one was wearing a green bodysuit and was mostly human in appearance, save for the pair of fox ears on her head and the bushy tail growing out of her coccyx. These two were also scanned.

_**KARIMA, the Solitary Shadow Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Poison/Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Rare to Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore; prefers human style food_

_**Role**__: Spy, scout, trapper_

_**Libido**__: Low to Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Ice, Psychic, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Vanish, Quickturn, Shadow Dash, Resonate, Gut Punch, Mud Slap, Agility, Shock Spike, Spice, Exhausting Venom, Poisonous Coat_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength and Agility (x3), natural camouflage, night vision, Isolation Aura_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Kunoichi (Diamond Stone)_

_During the days of the evolution boom, the Kunoichi was quickly experimented with. Although there were very few successes in the carrying evolutions, there was one success that the Ruby League capitalized on. Although the Pokégirl grows perhaps half a foot at the most, her outward appearance barely changes. Internally, however, the Karima becomes a much tougher individual than her previous evolution. The Karima's body takes on a default coloration that ranges from a light to a dark tan, though this changes whenever the Karima chooses to touch a rock or a Rock-type Pokégirl. They do tan easily, however, and never burn as a result of their skin-changing capabilities. This breed is well-developed physically, but is actually mostly a façade: though tough-looking, they are barely physically stronger than their previous evolution. The main change is the strength of the Karima's skin, which makes the breed much more durable than any Kunoichi. This breed tends to have smaller breasts than many equivalent Pokégirls, rarely larger than a B-cup without modifications in use._

_The breed was once rumored to have been created during the Revenge War by Sukebe, though there are only a few scarce entries about a 'poisonous ninja' Pokégirl, which could just as easily describe a Kunoichi or another ninja-type Pokégirl that was paired with a Poison-type Pokégirl, or just dabbled in the subject. Regardless, it wasn't until well after the end of the Revenge War that the Karima was first documented to evolve from a Kunoichi. The method of evolution, however, was simply guesswork until the first Diamond Stone (and not an actual gemstone) was used on a Kunoichi later on. Used these days to trap ferals and to spy upon rivals for the most part, this breed enjoys massive popularity in some leagues, particularly within the Ruby League._

_The main reason for this popularity is the breed's unique Isolation Aura. This ability makes the Pokégirl unable to be sensed by anything other than physical tracking – psychic, spiritual, magical probes and other attempts to track or locate a Karima are always defeated. In fact, it is so impressive that the Pokégirl doesn't even leave a void where she is when one attempts to locate her, basically making her impossible to find with such methods. The downside is that it appears that Delta bonding with a Karima is impossible, though this may simply be because no Tamer has managed to build a Delta bond with a Karima rather than it simply being impossible._

_During a battle, Tamers will find that their Karima, though at least as strong and fast as a Kunoichi, has a much different fighting style. Relying on their tough skin to weather attacks and their natural agility (and enhanced agility from techniques), they prefer to do steady damage and finish the job thoroughly by using techniques such as Exhausting Venom, Spice, and even Poisonous Coat. This combination of poison techniques, coupled with a variety of status-afflicting techniques such as Resonate and Mud Slap, allows her to utilize many combinations of defensive and offensive abilities, all while gradually wearing down her opponent. Of particular interest to some Tamers is the Karima's Poisonous Coat technique, which can be modified internally by the Karima (when experienced enough) to secrete different types of poisons. There have even been rumors of a Lust-affecting poison that can be secreted in this fashion, though details of that phenomenon are scarce at this time. This can sometimes worry Tamers who have just obtained a Pokégirl of this breed during Taming sessions, but it has been proven that the Karima is capable of handling her poisons at all times without worry of letting any loose at any time she does not wish to._

_Due to the Pokégirl's durability, it is unfortunate that the skin is quite desensitized much of the time. This results in Taming issues, which are easily remedied with the use of lubrication of some sort. Though some have described the Karima's skin as being as coarse as sand, moisture (including sweat) readily addresses the issue, which prompts many Tamers to have the Pokégirl go through a workout or a battle before Taming her. Numerous Karima are saddened by the requirement, however, which was a result of their skin's change. Those that come to fully accept it are rare, though fortunately the issue rarely becomes a problem unless the Pokégirl is going feral. In a harem setting, the Karima's patience and ability to think things through make them excellent Alphas or Betas, and they will challenge to become one or the other if there is no true leader within the harem._

_Rather rare are the few feral Karima that have been reported in the Edo and Ruby Leagues. Completely territorial, these Karima leave markers for others to see the signs of the boundaries of the small area that she has claimed. Trespassers rarely survive any intrusion into this Pokégirl's territory. Only children and pregnant Pokéwomen have been known to survive such intrusions, while all others were never heard from again. These survivors required counseling after these events. To any Tamer that wishes to capture a feral Karima, it is highly recommended to set some sort of trap for her, rather than risk a frontal battle. Normally, green tea is the method of choice to use to trap a feral Karima (as it induces a nearly comatose state that can last for hours at a time with but a single cup), but a strong Fighting-type is also effective as well. Feral Karima are also known to flee from any Plant or Water-type, such as a Vinebra or a Titacruel, rather than fight them in any territorial disputes._

_**KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human – Not Very Near Human (Vulpine Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Poison/Dark_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore with preference for human style food_

_**Role**__: Reconnaissance, infiltration, tactical operations_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ghost, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground_

_**Attacks**__: Dark Bomb, Dark Blade MK II, Light Drain, Shadow Spear, Fox Fire, Exhausting Venom, Mega Drain, Needleshot, Sleep Powder, Dissolve, Full Bunshin, Area Illusion, Heal, Entangling Darkness_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Olfactory, x3 each), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Memory, magic affinity, toxic mind, poison glands, Darkvision (All), Summon Item (senbon)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Ninjette (Fox E-Medal), Kitsune (Venom Stone)_

_Mistaken for other fox breeds during the War of Revenge, this vulpine breed of ninja Pokégirl was used primarily in conjunction with other stealth and assassin breeds to take out high-ranking political figures. Many of the breed quickly served their purpose, and afterward were sent out on varying missions by their Pokégirl commanders. After the Red Plague swept through the world, many of the breed succumbed to ferality due to their missions being primarily solo in nature. These half-aware ferals were then picked up by human forces, adding the Kunimitsu to the ranks of Tamed Pokégirls. In modern times, these stealth specialist Pokégirls are utilized in multiple sectors; from quiet security forces to powerful battlers in harems, the Kunimitsu is an often-sought-after Pokégirl._

_Upon evolution, this ninja breed looks almost exactly like they did before their evolution, with the notable addition of ears and tails to those evolved from their Very Near Human pre-evolution. On average, Kunimitsu look much like a regular Kitsune, in similar coloration, height, bust, as well as the average bell curve of the Not Very Near Human to Near Human spectrum, though variants have been noted. One reasoning for this is that Kunimitsu prefer to deceive casual passersby. This allows Tamers and other persons who do not access or have access to Pokédexes to assume this breed is a Kitsune and works in the favor of surprise when a battle begins and the Kunimitsu utilizes her array of techniques._

_Usually socially intelligent and sharp in other matters, this vulpine breed of Pokégirl utilizes their personality and their propensity to pick up skills easily in order to help themselves blend into the background as much as possible. Kunimitsu generally enjoy observing the workings of the world while hiding in plain sight, and often do the same in their own harems. Some Tamers dislike this deceptive attitude and encourage the breed to be in the forefront of their harems, though reaction to the limelight is variable within the breed. Most Tamers enjoy having a surprise in store for those not savvy enough to scan their opponents, something most of this deceptive fox breed wholeheartedly agree with._

_Indeed, even the Kunimitsu's battling style plays towards deception, utilizing their Area Illusion to throw off unwary opponents, or dissolving into mist under concealment to move to another area, or the use of their Entangling Darkness to bind foes as they shoot their poison needles. This breed's poison glands are located under the tongue, alongside the salivary glands, and many members of the breed have a habit of chewing on their battle needles (usually called senbon from the Edo term for ease of naming) to coat them with poisons, though usually a quick lick will suffice to bring a full dose of their poison of choice to fore. When pressed into hand-to-hand combat, this breed is capable of handling themselves as well, using their Dark Blades or a Full Bunshin to even the odds, restoring their health with Heal when they can. Ground-types universally have an advantage over the breed, though in general, faster and stronger opponents do as well._

_Like in other aspects of their personality, this background-blending breed generally enjoys taking a backseat to actions in the Taming room. While many Tamers have described them as shy and demure, most of the breed usually enjoy being passive during Taming and immersing themselves in the pleasure they receive. Like most Pokégirl breeds, Kunimitsu tend to mold their preferences to those of their Tamers as well as having individual preferences. Some research has noted that the breed does tend towards having an oral fixation, though this may be due to the use of their venom glands during battles._

_Feral Kunimitsu tend to be more carnivorous than their Tamed counterparts, though they remain opportunistic feeders. More solitary than Kitsune, this breed retains their ability to use their Full Bunshin and Entangling Darkness techniques, making capture difficult for this fox breed. Luckily for Tamers looking to capture a Kunimitsu, the breed does not retain the mental ability to use their Dissolve technique when feral. Tamers should also beware that many ferals of this poisonous vulpine breed tend to attack by biting, and that gags or muzzles are needed in the equipment to Tame this breed from feraldom._

_Threshold into a Kunimitsu tends to be a fast affair, noted by excessive saliva production and migraines and lower backaches as the poison glands, ears, and tail grow respectively. More animalistic members then find that their threshold slows and becomes near painless, even for those whose feet transform themselves into a digigrade configuration. Needless to say, threshold for more Near Human members of this breed is much shorter in duration, while fully animorphic soon-to-be-Pokégirls find the process takes upwards of six months. Any and all thresholders are usually sold for hefty prices due to their abilities and potential for security detail and covert operations._

"Do you wish to use the Mistoffeles you sent away?" Janine asked.

Christian put his 'dex away and took two 'balls off his belt. "As much as I would like to see a fight between a ninja and a magician," he replied, "I'd rather prefer to stick with my 'fire and ice combined' strategy." Then, as he said, he released the two other girls he had brought with him that could use fire and ice: Blaze and Annika.

The Karima, thrilled to see an opponent who she had a type advantage over, rushed towards Blaze with her right fist reeled back. Annika intercepted the ninja Pokégirl, however, and countered her fist with an Aurora Punch, freezing it. As her opponent stepped back in shock and pain, the Leopardess followed up her attack with a combo string of Metal Claws, Saber Claws and Iron Tails.

Blaze, meanwhile, took to the air and blew a Fireball at the Kunimitsu, who rolled out of the way. The fox-type then retaliated by summoning a big amount of long, thin needles in her hands and throwing them at the airborne Fire-type. The Whorizard dived out of harm's way, ignited herself, crashed into her opponent, grabbed her tightly around the waist, and lifted her into the air.

Annika saw her harem-sister fly towards her with her captive and got the hint. She delivered one last Iron Tail to the Karima's chin and backflipped away, letting Blaze drop the Kunimitsu like an airplane dropping a bomb and send her crashing into the other ninja. The Leopardess then quickly used the momentum to fire two Ice Beams at her downed opponents' hands and feet, freezing them stuck to the floor.

As Blaze landed next to the spotted feline, Catlina returned just in time to see her two harem-sisters standing victoriously over the immobilized ninja Pokégirls. "Way to go, you two!" she praised, smiling widely.

Christian smiled warmly at his girls, said, "You guys deserve a little rest," and returned them to their 'balls.

Janine recalled her defeated girls and looked at the tailed Tamer. "Congratulations, challenger," she said with a small smile. "You have successfully passed all three trials." She leapt back to her position in the window frame. "My father awaits you at the top of those stairs. Good luck."

Christian narrowed his eyes and walked towards the staircase, his muscles tensing in excitement. _This is it. If I fail now, we'll have to go all the way back to the first trial. I hope you girls are ready… 'cause I sure as hell am._

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 49._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 45._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 40._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

* * *

><p>Prinny: Now, ex-boss, prepare yourself for deletion!<p>

Oswald: You fools! While that very long chapter was going on, the ritual has been completed!

(Eerie lights and music are seen and heard all around the area)

mr. doop: Crap! I knew we should've taken care of him during the chapter instead of waiting patiently with our thumbs up our asses! CURSE YOU, DRAGONBALL Z!


	63. Chapter 63 Poison Master Koga

**Oswald: Yes! The ritual has done its magic! Now all cartoon characters will die when they do their slapstick routines, and soon I will be the only cartoon who will be loved and worshipped by the world!**

**mr. doop: Not if we can stop you!**

**Oswald: Oh please! You pathetic non-cartoon creatures can never hold a candle to me! But please, **_**do **_**try!**

**Disclaimer: Any franchises that my stories take part in are owned by their respective creators. Happy New Years, folks!**

* * *

><p><em>14:26, Fuchsia gym.<em>

After having climbed the final set of stairs, Christian now stood in front of a door, tensing the muscles in his arms and legs. _Alright, this is it,_ he thought. _The gym leader waits for me right on the other side of this door. If I don't defeat him, my guess is we're gonna have to redo all those trials, in which those ninja Pokégirls we had to battle would be prepared for what we'd throw at them._ The memories of his defeat at the hands of Erika flashed through his mind. _The gym leaders are getting more and more difficult to beat. I just hope we've trained enough to at least have a fighting chance._

And so, swallowing, he opened the door and walked through. On the other side of the door, he found himself now on the roof of the gym with a great view over the rest of Fuchsia City. But he was not alone; a man stood at the edge of the roof opposite of the door down the building. He stood with his back turned to him, so Christian could only make out that he had short, spiky hair in the color of graying teal, wore a black ninja suit with the sleeves and pants legs being purple at the wrists and ankles respectively, a pair of shin guards with a metal disk over his kneecaps, and a red scarf that was worn like a cape, similar to Janine's.

"Fuchsia gym leader, I presume?" Christian greeted.

"Indeed I am," the man responded without turning around. "I applaud your success in climbing my gym and managing to reach me."

The tailed Tamer gave a short chuckle. "Believe me, it wasn't easy; I lost two of my 'girls when I faced your daughter."

"I see." The gym leader crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. "I have high hopes that my daughter will become a great gym leader for this town – I trained her myself during her youth, you see. In two weeks' time, I will retire as a gym leader and give her my inheritance."

Christian stretched his arms. "But right now, you're the gym leader, and that means you're the one I have to fight for the next badge," he said.

The man turned his head slightly. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready?" he asked. "We have a special rule when it comes to losing: the challenger is not allowed back into the gym for three days should he or she lose. But, if you give up and walk away, you're allowed to try again tomorrow."

The tailed Tamer smirked. "You must be senile if you think I'll turn back after all that," he replied. "Compared to the hardships my girls and I have been through this last week, your trials are a walk in the park."

"So you are still set on challenging me? Very well, then." The man turned around and looked at his challenger with black eyes as sharp as a hawk's. "My name is Koga. Prepare yourself."

Christian narrowed his eyes and slowly reached for his Pokéballs, ready to release the chosen girl inside. _Are you ready, girls? I hope you are, _he thought.

"As a reward for passing my trials," Koga said, reaching for an oval-shaped Pokéball, "I will release my first Pokégirl first so you can strategize better."

The gym leader threw his 'ball like a shuriken and released his chosen girl. She had a small build, and her gray skin tone and being only clad in a bra and panties would make her look like an Amachop, except for the fact that A) she had a cartoonish skull and crossbones tattoo right above her breasts; B) her arms, back, shoulders, and calves had lines of small holes all over; and C) she was floating. As per usual, Christian scanned this breed that he had never seen before.

_**SMOKEY, the Smoke Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Trash (paper, plastics, etc.)_

_**Role**__: Smokescreens and diversionary tactics, theatrical effects, garbage disposal_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Poison, Spice, Smokescreen, Dodge, Sleep, Takedown_

_**Enhancements**__: Lightweight body, Enhanced Durability (x2), specialized organs for smoke generation and emitting, natural floating ability_

_**Evolves**__: Smoggy (special: training with a Pot-Cunt for one month)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Smokey was one of the first Poison-type Pokégirls discovered during Sukebe's Revenge War. They served mainly as distractions, creating large and thick smokescreens to aid with attacks and to blind opponents while they kept their distance, floating over the battlefield and dropping supplies in to aid their fellow fighters. They didn't do much fighting, being better suited for noncombat roles, with the vast majority of the breed being almost as timid as Titmice._

_Smokeys are small Pokégirls, five feet at the tallest, with grayish skin broken only by a small, cartoonish skull and crossbones marking just above their breasts. They usually have short hair and eyes that are some shade of black, gray, or white, as well as a slender figure with B-cup breasts. Lining their arms, back, shoulders, and calves are small holes in their skin; these are connected to a series of specialized organs inside their bodies that, when stimulated via mental command, emit clouds of thick smoke – which, depending on the intensity of the emittance, can emerge as either a simple blinding fog or a thick, choking smog. They can also emit smoke through their mouths as well, although THANKFULLY they do not emit smoke through their breasts. Smokeys can float naturally and have very lightweight bodies – at the most, they can weigh up to twenty pounds after eating. This sometimes can lead to problems in strong wind, but they usually can find ways to keep from being blown away._

_Smokeys have rather unique dietary habits that tie into their abilities; instead of eating normal food, they eat trash. Any form of garbage or toxins can they eat – one Smokey was seen drinking an entire bottle of cleaning bleach with no effects other than a very satisfied expression. Their stomachs process the garbage into a sort of organic fuel for their Smokescreen and Poison attack. This dietary quirk has made them very popular in cities and other areas which produce a lot of garbage._

_Oddly enough, no matter what they eat or drink, or how much smoke comes through their mouths, their teeth are always clean and perfect, and their breath is always minty fresh. Researchers have never been able to discover why, despite many, MANY attempts, and have generally given up trying._

_Feral Smokeys are extremely timid creatures, generally found around urban areas. They generally only come out when certain that no one is around, and when startled, emit a thick cloud of smoke to cover their escape. Tamed Smokeys are gentle, loving creatures who like cuddling and being helpful as much as possible. They're a good starter Poison-type, and can be useful in noncombat roles. Kunoichi and Kunoichi Tamers are noted to be fond of using them to make smokescreens. Theater companies use them as well to create smoke effects._

_Thresholding into a Smokey is not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is becoming a Smokey is that they uncontrollably emit smoke from their mouths for three days._

_The battle's not even started, and already my girls are at a disadvantage,_ Christian thought glumly as he put his 'dex away. _First of all, they're still weakened from their earlier fights, and none of them have a type advantage over Poison-types. Oh well… guess I'll just make do with what I have._ And so, for his first 'girl to fight, he released Kira. "Hit hard and be careful not to be poisoned," he advised.

"Take flight," Koga ordered.

The Smokey pushed off the ground and hovered three meters above her opponent. With only two attacks that can hit opponents at a distance, Kira made two Dark Bombs in her hands and threw them at the Poison-type, who dodged by pushing herself out of harm's way by forcefully exhaling gas. The airborne girl then began her counterattack by taking a deep breath and spitting big blobs of purple slime at the black-furred feline, who ran out of the way of the poisonous projectiles.

Kira stopped right at the edge of the roof and sent a Chi Blast flying towards her opponent, who dodged again. The Smokey then took another deep breath and exhaled a big cloud of gas down at the battlefield. Blinded, her air supply suddenly limited and her sense of smell assaulted by the Smokescreen's scent, the Panthress could do nothing else but close her eyes and cough. With her adversary distracted, the Poison-type dashed down to deliver a Takedown to the black-furred feline that knocked her off the roof. Being a good sport and not wanting to kill her, the gassy girl caught her opponent's left ankle and held her in the air.

She giggled, looked down at the feline in her grip, and said, "If I was you, I would give up and beg for mercy. If you don't, then I'll throw you over the edge."

Kira hissed and stomped her right foot into the Smokey's stomach. "There's your answer!" she replied.

Recovering from the painful attack, the Poison-type started ascending. "Alright, you asked for it," she sighed and began swinging her body, ready to throw. "One… two… and—"

That was as far as she could go. Kira used the swinging against her opponent by thrusting her body in the direction she swung and managed to both roll the Poison-type on her back and get on top of her. She then forced her adversary back down to the rooftop by pummeling her with a barrage of Gatling Kicks, and once she was close enough, she followed up with a Body Slam.

The Panthress then stepped away and eyed her opponent to see if she was still conscious. She got her answer when the Smokey literally pushed herself off the ground and spat another Poison attack. Kira quickly blocked it with her Dark Shield and then tackled her adversary down before she had a chance to distance herself. She then followed up by throwing Gatling Punches continually until the Poison-type was backed up against the edge of the roof, grabbed the lightweight girl by the legs, swung her around quickly, and then slammed her against the roof, knocking her unconscious with a Seismic Toss.

"Impressive," Koga commented as he recalled his Smokey. "I didn't expect that you would start the fight with a deadly menace like that, let alone have one under control."

Christian chuckled. "Well, what can I say? I've got an affinity for catty girls," he replied.

"You're laughing now, but that one was the weakest in my team."

The next Pokégirl that the gym leader sent out had the appearance of a woman with vertical slits for pupils, sharp and long fingernails, and the tail of a snake in place of legs. Again, Christian scanned this new breed.

_**NAGA, the Snake Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph (snake)_

_**Element**__: Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Carnivore (ferals prefer small animals, usually eaten whole and live)_

_**Role**__: Stealthy infiltration_

_**Libido**__: Low (no particular high points)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Plant, Bug_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ghost, Rock, Steel_

_**Attacks**__: Leer, Wrap, Wrestle, Sex Attack 2, Bite, Gummy Tongue, Poison (this breed can produce one of five different poisons: normal Poison, Paralyzing Poison, Sleep Poison, Heat Sting, and Lust Bite)_

_**Enhancements**__: High flexibility, quiet movement_

_**Evolves**__: Garter (Ice Crystal), Arbust (normal; entire body becomes mildly poisonous and she can spit venom), Sideviper (feral state + battle stress), Lamia (Psi Crystal), Gorgon (Round Stone), Thundnaga (Thunder Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Nagas are half-snake, half-human hybrids which have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a snake. Some legends indicate that a Naga might simply have the head of a woman and the body of a snake, but this might have been simply an artist's implication that a normal human woman was pretty but as cold-hearted as a serpent._

_Nagas do not have many bones in their bodies, aside from their skulls, but instead have cartilage. This severely limits their strength when lifting, but Nagas are ALWAYS good at crushing things with her hands and body. Because they lack bones, Nagas have an impressive level of flexibility, allowing them to curl up into tight coils and even lick their own lower backs without relying on their inordinately long tongues – though with said tongue's assistance, they can easily lick between their own shoulder blades._

_Nagas do not have a standard hair color, eye color, scale color or pattern, but they do have an average bust size, which is usually teetering on the border between a B-cup and a C-cup. Larger is infrequent, but not that uncommon, though smaller is rare once they are of Taming age. Most Nagas have arms, though a genetic abnormality had popped up, and roughly 15% of the entire Naga population is armless. The remaining 85% that have hands can emit poison from their fingernails or from their canines, and they can change their poison to one of five different types, but there may be lingering traces of her previous poison for upwards of a week. The eye of a Naga can be humanlike, catlike, or even have a transparent second lid, but this is random and unpredictable._

_The typical Naga's height is difficult to determine, because many researchers argue about what would constitute their 'height'. Some say that whatever height they're at when they 'stand' is what should be measured, others believe they should be measured by their length, and yet others believe they shouldn't have a 'height', but rather a length._

_If their length was their 'height', then it is generally between eight to fourteen feet, only three to four feet of which is their human part – the rest is believed to be necessary to counterbalance them when they 'stand'. Almost all Nagas have a mild metamorphic talent, but not as great as those of their evolutions; she can create a human waist, butt and visible humanlike vagina, allowing her to engage in sexual relationships, but she cannot change more than that, forcing her to either bend backwards or lean forward to accommodate a male lover, but considering their natural flexibility, it is easy, even if it doesn't look like it._

_Nagas are insanely stealthy, and unless moving over something that crinkles or makes noise such as leaves or tin foil, she will never make a sound while moving, contrary to movies which depict them as making a snakelike hiss while moving. Nagas are not that popular for Tamers or pet owners because they're part snake, and even most pre-Sukebe humans weren't overly fond of slithery reptiles, but there will always be those who like them._

_As stated earlier, due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Sleep Poison is the usual attack, which is how she keeps her prey from struggling as she swallows them. There are also many other problems with having a Naga, such as their cold-blooded nature making them susceptible to opponents with ice attacks. 70% of all Nagas are also lesbian in their tastes, making most of them difficult for male Tamers to work with._

The Naga smirked at Kira as she silently slithered around her, the Panthress keeping her eyes locked on the serpent. The moment her opponent had to move her feet in order to keep eye contact, that was when the Poison-type attacked. In a quick motion, the reptile lunged at the feline, who jumped backwards to dodge and retaliated with a Saber Claw. The Naga effortlessly dodged the attack, quickly wrapped her body around her opponent's, and bit down very hard on her neck.

Kira screamed out in pain as she wrestled her opponent's head off and pushed her away, but did not manage to get out of her tail's grip. A surge of dizziness and pain then surged through her body, and she pressed her right hand against her bleeding neck. "What… what the hell did you inject into me?" she demanded, panting from sudden exhaustion.

The Naga laughed and licked the blood off her fangs. "Just a little mix my master suggested I should use," she answered, lightly squeezing the Panthress in her coils. "Most of it is normal poison with a tiny bit of Sleep Poison. Before you know it, you'll be sawing logs."

Kira could feel the coils slowly squeezing tighter and tighter as her vision began to blur, her consciousness fading away. Desperate to at least take her opponent down with her, she first summoned her Dark Blade to scare the Naga away, then covered the area in Dark Mist to blind her, and finished with a supercharged Chi Blast at point-blank range. Once the mist dispersed, the tailed Tamer and the gym leader saw an unconscious Naga and Panthress, the latter of the two Pokégirls shivering in pain.

After both males had returned their beaten girls to their respective 'balls, Christian stated, "That's one of mine down along with two of yours. I hope your last two are better."

Koga narrowed his eyes and lobbed his third Pokégirl's 'ball in his right hand. "Oh, believe me, they are," he replied.

The next girl that the gym leader released looked like another Smokey, except she was taller, more muscular, her skull and crossbones tattoo looked like a laughing demon's head, markings resembling skulls were on her cheeks and forehead, and her shoulders were as wide as a man's. "My guess is she's the Smokey's evolution," Christian thought aloud as he scanned the new girl. "Well, whaddya know… I was right."

_**SMOGGY, the Stunning Smoke Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human_

_**Element**__: Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Trash (paper, plastics, etc.), will accept Pokéchow_

_**Role**__: Smokescreens and diversionary tactics, theatrical effects, garbage disposal, Hazardous Material & Hazardous Environment specialists_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Poison, Spice, Smokescreen, Dodge, Sleep, Takedown, Dizzy Smoke. __**Gained with experience**__: Paralyze Smoke, Poison Smoke, Hallucination Smoke, Healing Smoke, Acid Smoke, Sleep Smoke, Lust Smoke, Itchy Smoke (see description in flavor text for stats)_

_**Enhancements**__: Lightweight body, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), specialized organs for smoke generation and emitting, natural floating ability, greater variety of smoke effects_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Smokey (special: training with a Pot-Cunt for one month)_

_Smoggys are the next and final phase in a Smokey's evolution, although they were discovered almost by accident. A tradesman-class Tamer who had his own hemp farm trained his Smokey alongside his Alpha Pokégirl, a Pot-Cunt, for a month. After weeks of inhaling the fumes from the Pot-Cunt's fire/plant combo attacks, the Smokey evolved, becoming stronger all around._

_Smoggys, upon evolution, gain about a foot in height, becoming taller, slightly bustier, more muscular, and actually lose ten pounds in weight, surprisingly enough. This has led some researchers to believe that Smoggys and Smokeys have mostly gas inside them instead of actual organics. Skull-like markings appear on their faces, similar to the skull and crossbones mark on their chests, which becomes more menacing and less cute in appearance. Their shoulders become broader, to the point where they look like they are wearing shoulder pads, more lines of smoke emitting holes appearing on them. This is a point of some embarrassment for them, as they think it makes them look unfeminine. It does, however, make their Tackle and Takedown attacks more damaging, as the enhanced shoulders are lined with thick bones. In terms of personality, aside from their irritation with their large shoulders, they become more confident and calculating in manner. They rarely speak unless they have something meaningful to say, and become very interested in learning more combat-oriented abilities._

_Smoggys gain several new smoke-related powers through their training with a Pot-Cunt. The first ability they learn is called Dizzy Smoke, which reproduces the mind-numbing effects of the smoke from a Pot-Cunt's flame/plant-based attacks. As they grow in strength, they can create different effects with their smoke, including various status effects such as Heat, Poison, Paralyze, Itchy, and Sleep, as well as creating strong hallucinations, damaging in the form of acid, or even a field of smoke that heals whoever is inside of it. They retain their ability to float, although their poison resistance becomes so strong, they can even survive in areas too toxic for the vast majority of Pokégirl-kind._

_Smoggys retain their dietary habits and actually need LESS food to survive and produce smoke. In terms of Taming, they like to be on the bottom, like to feel their Tamer's weight pressing down onto them and smothering them. Threshold cases of Smoggys are extremely rare, as most girls who are of that line usually become Smokeys first._

With another opponent who has the ability to defy the laws of gravity to oppose, Christian sent out Blaze to counter. The Whorizard instantly took to the air, ignited herself, and crashed into her opponent with a Fire Spin attack. The Smoggy, with her enhanced durability and lack of any weaknesses to fire, decided to counterattack by wrapping her arms and legs tightly around the Fire-type and locked lips with her, exhaling a lot of poisonous gas directly through her opponent's trachea. After a few minutes of this, Blaze slowly flew down to the rooftop and collapsed, unconscious. The Poison-type, her body worn out by the searing flames that were now dying out, went down as well.

"Well… that was pretty short," Christian commented as he and the gym leader recalled their respective unconscious Pokégirls.

"I didn't expect that you would last to my final combatant – and with two remaining 'girls, to boot," Koga stated as he took out his final 'ball. "But this is where you face defeat; I've saved my strongest Pokégirl for last."

The final girl that the gym leader had in store had the same body as his Naga, but with a longer tail, a bigger bust, and the muscled hood of the cobras of old that grew out of the back of her head and shoulders. At the sight of the tailed Tamer, she folded her hood out, revealing a pattern on it that looked like an eldritch horror's mad, grinning face.

_Snakes and gassy chicks… Something tells me this guy's got a fetish, _Christian thought as he scanned this evolution of a Naga.

_**ARBUST, the Curvy Cobra Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (reptile)_

_**Element**__: Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Small animals, usually eaten whole and/or live_

_**Role**__: Medical research to counteract poisons_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Sex Attack 2, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer_

_**Enhancements**__: Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types (mainly mouse, bug or bird Pokégirls), mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, limited morphing abilities, antidote synthesis_

_**Evolves**__: Basilisk (Dragon E-Medal), Seduca (Delta bond + orgasm), Kissitalcoatl (Angel Stone)_

_**Evolves From**__: Naga (normal)_

_For those Tamers whom take the time to work with the Naga, the snakelike Pokégirl will eventually come to what is seen as the 'natural' evolutionary path: Arbust._

_The Arbust, as one can come to expect from Pokégirl evolutions, is a step above the pre-evolved form of Naga. She grows a bit in height/length, as even if difficult to determine, it is obvious that there is more mass to her overall body, especially the lower snake half. What Tamers can expect to see is that her breasts will grow in size, changing up to a full size, be it a medium C-cup to a large D-cup._

_Without argument, the most noticeable change is that the Arbust gains a fold of intricately muscled skin connected from the back of her head to her shoulders that she can spread like a cobra's hood. This hood has big warning markings arranged on either side in a face-like pattern that varies from region to region and serves to frighten away timid foes at the mere sight of it. There are at least nine distinctive variations of an Arbust's hood pattern, each one apparently indigenous to a different region. Unlike the cobras of old, an Arbust cannot retract her hood._

_Noticeably, feral Arbusts use this hood pattern to their advantage. When a feral Arbust encounters something she considers an enemy and/or food, she will raise her head and use Glare to frighten it. If the enemy is too afraid to run, the Arbust will then switch to Hypnotize. With her target secured, she will bind and poison it, before taking it off to eat and/or fuck._

_Physical appearances, however, are not the only changes in the Arbust. The few internal enhancements the Arbust gains after evolving make is so that a Tamer can make more use of her. First of all, the Arbust's skeletal structure changes; while the previous Naga had a very cartilaginous internal structure, a number of her cartilage now changes into true bone matter, most noticeably with her skull and mandible, her ribcage with collar bone and scapula, and the number of vertebrae in her spinal column that connects the two major areas together. Understandably, it is the fact that an Arbust has actual bone-matter for her head that makes her attack Venom Bite possible._

_The second new capability also doubles as a physical feature. The Arbust gains slight morphing capabilities. Where a Naga is left with the lower half of a snake, the Arbust can shift between having her bottom half remaining as tail (which researchers have noted is more like a Lamia's than a Naga's), or she can have a set of legs with a length of tail behind her. Arbusts in this form have actually been measured, and are noted as standing from between 6' to 6'8" in height._

_The final and most dangerous enhancement to the Tamer and most Pokégirls in general is that the Arbust's entire body becomes mildly poisonous. This in turn makes most wrestling moves used on an Arbust ineffective, as the opponent Pokégirl will become poisoned. This also makes Taming an Arbust quite challenging, since the Arbust has no control over her poisonous nature (leaving her in a state that is like a constant use of the technique Poisonous Coat), and her Tamer must take careful steps to Tame her by using adult toys, or use a higher-leveled Ground or Psychic-type Pokégirl to Tame her. However, this same poison coating the Arbust's skin can be used to make antidotes for most known poisons._

_Overall, an Arbust has been a mostly overlooked evolution. It's not difficult to attain at all, but without the ability to truly please her on his or her own, this is a Pokégirl that really doesn't have beneficiary use in a Tamer's harem outside of battles. They are, however, used by a number of researchers and pharmaceutical chemists – an Arbust might not make for the intelligent conversation that most educated individuals enjoy, but her venom can be used to make antidotes for most poison attacks._

_Unlike the Naga, there has never been any case of threshold into an Arbust. However, there have been cases of Pokékits being born that were Arbusts from the start rather than Nagas. This has left researchers to theorize that the genetics that make up the snake-type Pokégirls are so potent that it will manifest while maturing in the womb rather than coming to the surface later in the child's life via threshold._

_**Venom Bite **__- (ATK 25 + EFT): A poisonous version of Bite. The Pokégirl sinks her teeth into the target, injecting her with her poison. The opponent is injured and left poisoned by the end of the attack._

_**Venom Spit **__- (ATK 10 + EFT): An enhanced projectile version of Poison. The Pokégirl spits a sharp, poisonous blob of venom at her opponent. Unlike Poison, which just poisons the opponent upon contact, Venom Spit also deals minor damage._

Christian knew that Annika was still recovering from her previous battle, so he sent out Catalina to fight. Upon seeing her opponent, the Arbust laughed mockingly. "Are you actually _trying _to lose?" she asked.

The tailed Tamer was confused at first over the cobra-girl's words, but then he remembered. _Oh shit, I forgot! Catalina's weak against Poison-types! _he thought, eyes wide in shock.

Catalina was in just as much shock as her master was. The Arbust lunged at her, but the Mistoffeles teleported out of the way. The cobra-girl was prepared for that, however; she quickly turned around and spat a small green liquid around the battlefield, and one of them managed to hit the Magic-type on her right arm. Stunned by the stinging and burning aftermath of the Venom Spit attack, the magical feline got wrapped up in her opponent's coils and arms, and was bitten in the neck with a Venom Bite. With the agonizing poison and bone-crushing Wrap attack, Catalina gave out a short scream of pain before her consciousness gave in.

Christian gritted his teeth in worry as he recalled his Pokégirl. _Damn! I got my hopes up too high, _he mentally cursed. _Annika's got no advantages or disadvantages against Poison-types… and according to the 'dex, this reptilian girl doesn't have any weaknesses against either steel or ice._ His eyes narrowed in thought. _…Or _does _she? The Naga's entry mentioned something about a bad reaction to ice attacks. Does this carry on to its evolutions?_ He grabbed his final 'ball and enlarged it. _I can only hope it does. It might be a cheap thing to do, but I'm desperate._

And so, hoping for the best, he released Annika. Koga, upon seeing her, raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _A Panthress and a Leopardess…? What kind of person is this kid to have either one of them in his harem?_ he wondered.

"Annika, don't waste any time," Christian ordered. "Unleash every ice attack in your arsenal and stay cautious of your opponent's attacks."

Annika stretched her fingers out and fired her Ice Beam. The Arbust, however, quickly slithered out of harm's way and closed in on her opponent while zigzagging, dodging other Ice Beams while doing so. Once close enough, the reptile lunged at the spotted feline, who sprang out of the way and became on the defensive as she dodged her adversary's poisonous swipes. But after dodging several attacks, the Leopardess came to a halt when she reached the edge of the roof, losing her possibility to back away from the serpent in front of her.

_Only one thing left to do now…! _Annika thought and made a backwards somersault, striking her opponent in the chin with an Iron Tail, but also causing her to fall off the gym. Thankfully, she managed to grab hold of the edge with both hands, saving herself.

Unfortunately, though, she was left defenseless against the Arbust who hovered above her, glancing down with an evil smirk. "Here – let me help," she said in a sarcastic tone as she grabbed the feline's arms and began lifting her back up, stabbing her with her nails and injecting her with poison while doing so.

When she recovered from being thrown to her feet, Annika started panting as the poison ran through her blood vessels. Desperate to finish the fight before the poison did her in, she relentlessly fired Ice Beam after Ice Beam at her opponent, who managed to once again evade the freezing beams, closed in on her adversary, and wrapped her coils tightly around her. Squeezing her captive's body to quicken the venom's course and rubbing her scales' poison all over her enemy's body, the Arbust reeled her body back and opened her mouth wide, ready to deliver the final strike to the Leopardess.

Fortunately, Annika wrestled her right arm free and reeled it back, surrounding her fist in cold. "Chew on THIS!" she roared and sent an Aurora Punch directly into her opponent's mouth, knocking her off.

With her adversary stunned from the attack at point-blank range and lying down on her back, Annika quickly used the opportunity to freeze the Arbust's hands and tail to the roof. Now that the cobra-girl was struggling to get free, the Leopardess, despite the poison, slowly walked over to her, raised her right leg, and with a powerful Hard Drive, she stomped her foot down on her opponent's head, knocking her out.

Christian, seeing his Pokégirl's body losing balance, quickly ran up to her and caught her in his arms from behind. He could feel her breathing becoming deeper and quicker in pace as she turned her head and looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at her and asked, "Aren't you glad you're still alive?"

She smiled back weakly. "I sure am…" she replied. "I would kiss you… if I wouldn't spread the poison to you…"

He chuckled and slowly pressed his lips against hers, engaging in a deep, loving kiss. When they pulled away, he stated, "It's worth it." He then gave her a light squeeze and held up her 'ball. "Here – you deserve some rest." And with that said, he returned her to her spherical chamber.

Koga, having recalled his last defeated Pokégirl, then said to him, "I underestimated you, challenger. I thought that victory would be mine, but you and your Pokégirls have proven me wrong." He beckoned the tailed Tamer closer with his fingers, to which he obeyed. "I expected that my final days being a gym leader would involve a lack of any excellent match… but today was different." He took the boy's right hand in his, gave him a badge in the shape of a pink heart, and shook it respectfully. "I now reward you with the Soul Badge. Congratulations."

Christian smiled appreciatively up at the man and placed the badge in his pocket. He then looked down at the rest of Fuchsia City and muttered, "It's gonna be a long walk down this building…"

Hearing what the tailed Tamer said, the gym leader grabbed him around the waist and jumped off the gym. While the boy was screaming in panic, Koga was running down the side of the building and leaped safely onto the ground once close enough. He then let go of the bewildered Tamer, and then, without a trace, he disappeared.

After standing still for a few minutes, Christian began walking back to the Pokécenter, muttering under his breath, "…He's _definitely _seen too many ninja flicks."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

* * *

><p>(mr. doop and Prinny are sitting in an airplane heading for Denmark.)<p>

mr. doop: Well, that battle was anticlimactic.

Prinny: I agree 100%, dood. All my ex-boss did was leap at us and crashed straight into the eraser, wiping himself out of existence.

mr. doop: But now that he's no more a threat and the unholy artifacts are sold on eBay, there's only one thing left for us to do.


	64. Chapter 64 Arguments among teammates

**(Team Rocket are munching away on dopliss's food, but then the light goes out)**

**Meowth: Did one of you forget to pay the electric bill?**

**(A spotlight shines down on mr. doop and Prinny)**

**mr. doop: Prepare for trouble!**

**Prinny: And make it double, dood!**

**mr. doop: To ensure that my stories' plots advance!**

**Prinny: To mesmerize the crowd with my Prinny Dance!**

**mr. doop: To punish those fools who kicked me out of my house!**

**Prinny: To be as swift has the wind and as quiet as a mouse!**

**mr. doop: (dropping his disguise) dopliss!**

**Prinny: Prinny!**

**dopliss: Team Rocket! Prepare yourself for one hell of a fight!**

**Prinny: As that cat over there would say, 'that's right'!**

**Jessie: (furious) Hey! No stealing of our motto, you jerk!**

**James: (also angry) We really should patent it.**

**Meowth: But if it's a fight you two want, bring it on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise that might be present during my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>22:13, Friday.<em>

Christian lay on the bed in his room, spending the evening watching television. _Nothing good to see… _he mentally sighed.

Seconds after he used the remote to turn off the TV, Catalina and Catherine, the latter being in her two-legged form, walked into the room, all smiles. "It might not be that big, but this town is quite a pleasure to be in," the Mistoffeles thought out loud.

The tailed Tamer turned his head to look at the two felines and smiled. "Enjoyed your day off?" he asked.

"You bet!" the Cheetaura answered cheerfully. "We got an excellent Thai massage, and the sushi they serve at the local restaurant is _delicious_!"

The Magic-type then asked, "What've you been up to, Master?"

"Watching TV," he answered dully. "There was no interesting news, so I just zapped through the channels. I even passed some channels that showed reruns of _The Pussycat Gals'_ last concert and old episodes of _Hi There, Kitty_."

"Ooh – I love _Hi There, Kitty_!" the Steel-type squealed in joy. "I used to watch that show every day as a kid!"

The magical feline then took a look around the room. "Speaking of kids, where's Lassie?" she asked.

"The NurseJoys had to borrow her," Christian replied. "They need to make sure she's healthy enough to give birth."

"Oh yeah…" the fast feline remembered. "Once that's over, she'll evolve."

"Speaking of evolving…" Christian got out of bed and took something out of his pocket. It looked like an ordinary stone, but its surface was incredibly smooth. "I believe you want this Everstone, Catherine."

The tailed Tamer tossed the stone to Catherine, who grabbed it. The stone then glowed brightly and shattered into hundreds of orbs of light which seeped into the Cheetaura's body. Once every trace of the Everstone was absorbed into the fast feline, Catalina asked, "Feel any different?"

"Not in the slightest," was the answer.

Christian then took out his Pokédex and scanned his superfast feline. "It's added a side note that says, 'unable to evolve further'," he said and put his 'dex away. "I guess that's our proof."

Catalina smirked seductively and embraced her harem-sister from behind. As her tail slowly tangled with Catherine's, she suggested, "Why don't get naked so that we can inspect every sexy little inch of your body?"

"That reminds me," Christian suddenly said. "Even though you can ignite yourselves, how come Mina's, Blaze's and your clothes never, you know, burn to ashes?"

"Don't you know, Master?" the Cheetaura asked as she took off her tank top and her harem-sister pulled her pants down.

"Pokégirl and women clothes are magically enhanced so that fire can't damage them," the Mistoffeles explained as she started to take off her bunny outfit. "What _can _damage them, however, are objects such as claws or swords or even whiplashes."

When both females were completely naked, Catherine pounced on Catalina, restraining her underneath her on the bed. Following that attack, the fast feline engaged in a deep kiss with her harem-sister while teasing her nipples by pinching them. As a form of counterattack, the magical feline slid her tail against her harem-sister's vagina, eventually making both appendage and opening be soaked in fluids. Meanwhile, Christian politely waited for the girls to invite him to join the fray, standing naked in front of the bed with an erection.

Catherine then broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder at her master, smirking seductively. "How would you like to take me, Master?" she asked. "Do you want me like this or…" That was when she suddenly changed into her tauric form. "…like _this_?"

The tailed Tamer considered having sexual intercourse with the genitalia of a pre-Sukebe cheetah, and quickly grimaced in disgust. "The form you're currently not in," he answered.

Meanwhile, with the sudden weight on top of her, Catalina felt less restrained and more crushed underneath her harem-sister. "Cathy… get offa me…! Can't breathe…!" she gasped.

"Whoops! Sorry!" the Cheetaura apologized as she reverted back to her bipedal form.

As the Mistoffeles pushed her harem-sister off of her and sat on the edge of the bed to catch her breath, Christian entered the action and crawled on top of the fast feline. _This calls for some minor payback…_ the magical feline thought as she saw her harem-sister and master cuddling and kissing with closed eyes as he probed her. Quietly, she opened the top drawer of a nearby dresser and looked down into it. _My, my, what have we here…?_

As master and Pokégirl went on with their Taming session without knowledge of what their magic-using ally was doing, Catherine suddenly flipped herself and Christian around so that she now was on top. "Sorry, Master, but I just looooove being on top," she purred.

"What else is new?" he chuckled.

"_This_."

Before she knew what was going on, the Cheetaura felt something big and hard enter her anus. With a surprised yowl, she frantically turned her head around to see Catalina grabbing the fast feline's butt cheeks and wearing a strap-on dildo, which was currently buried to the base in her rectum. Despite the obvious pain, she quickly relaxed and moaned in blissful pleasure as she moved up and down her master's penis and her harem-sister pounded onto her.

In fact, the pleasure was so great that she had an orgasm way before her partners had neared their limits. With one satisfied girl taken care of, both the tailed Tamer and his Mistoffeles pulled out of the Cheetaura and pushed her aside on the bed. "You don't seem surprised or angry at me being a literal pain in Cathy's ass," Catalina noticed as she took off the strap-on.

Christian shrugged and replied, "I figured one of you would try that eventually."

Sitting up, he grabbed the magical feline's buttocks and pulled her towards his crotch, penetrating her moist pussy. As Catalina's hips rocked from side to side automatically, Christian latched his mouth on to her left nipple while fondling her right breast, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. With the pleasure from both the foreplay and from using a dildo on her fellow feline's rump, the Mistoffeles did not last long before she came.

"Is that all you can take?" Christian chuckled as he gently pushed the magical feline off of him. "Maybe you should stay in the role of getting humped rather than being the one to hump."

Catalina then pushed her master down on his back and moved her head to his dick. "Your turn to come, Master…" she purred and began licking it.

With twenty seconds of work with her slightly-rough tongue, she managed to make him ejaculate, getting semen sprayed on her cheeks. Sensing the different smell, Catherine rejoined her partners and decided to lick her harem-sister's face clean. This only aroused the fast feline, however, and she restrained the magical feline underneath her and penetrated her lower folds with her tail, getting a bit of payback.

Meanwhile, letting the two Pokégirls have their fun, Christian crawled under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>13:19, Saturday, Saffron City.<em>

Saffron City – the largest and most well-known city in the region of Kanto… Its metropolitan state of skyscrapers and busy workplaces resulted in many men, women and Pokégirls buzzing about with their respective jobs. But most interesting about this town was the tallest building located right in the middle – Silph Co. Standing proudly at eleven stories tall, this company was the main manufacturer and birthplace of many tools and gadgets used with Pokégirls.

Or, at least, it _was_ before Team Rocket took over.

Now standing and walking around the magnificent building were several grunts of the criminal organization. But fortunately, among the scoundrels were the undercover spy and her Pollita. "Can you believe this?" Lydia whispered. "Team Rocket actually managed to infiltrate and take over Silph Co.! And now, all employees working there are forced to either obey orders or die!"

"It's pretty scary, alright," the Bug-type whispered back. "Giovanni must be one tough customer."

"I know," the redhead nodded gravely. "That gives us more of a reason to make sure he gets arrested."

"Hey, greenie!"

Lydia turned around to face the voice, only to get squirted at by one of the grunts' Catfish right at the crotch, causing her to give a feminine squeal. As the surrounding grunts laughed at her predicament, a blond one, who was the one who called out to her, jerked a thumb to his side and stated, "The local restrooms are over there."

Infuriated, Lydia put on her masculine façade and growled, "That's not funny, you know – especially not the tenth time!"

Her anger only made the blond grunt laugh harder. "Oh man…! After that little incident of you nearly pissing yourself back in Celadon, how could we _not _pull this prank on you? And trust me; no matter how many times we do this, it never gets old!"

"It got old the second time you assholes did this!" she screamed. "If you don't stop doing that, Jaden, I swear I'll…!"

The blond man, Jaden, crossed his arms and gave the undercover spy a cocky expression. "You'll what? Are you gonna sick those li'l bugs of yours on me?" He gave a mocking, challenging glare. "You're welcome to try."

Absolutely fed up, Lydia ordered, "Bella, do battle!"

Bella the Pollita stepped forward and clenched her fists. Jaden only laughed more. "Not only do you send out a Bug-type, but it's a frail-looking one like that." He took a Pokéball off his belt. "But okay – if you want a humiliating defeat, so be it."

The Pokégirl released looked very much like a beaver, complete with brown fur, a flat tail and big buck teeth. Other than that, this girl had webbed feet and slightly-webbed hands, and the front of her body did not have any fur or hair whatsoever. Curious about this breed, Lydia scanned her.

_**BEAVER, the Wood-Loving Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (Beaver Animorph)_

_**Element**__: Water/Plant_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Herbivore (wood pulp and plants)_

_**Role**__: Carpentry, engineers_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Weak Vs**__: Bug, Flying, Poison, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Wood Tower, Lance, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Thunder Tail, Mud Slap, Muddy Hand, Takedown, Tail Slap, Crunch, Bite, Tackle_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x7, underwater only), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Lung Capacity, strong front incisors_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_'Busy as a Beaver' is a common statement used by mothers to their children, because when you think about the Pokégirl in question, it is quite the accurate statement. Whether a Beaver is Tamed or feral, it is one of the busiest Pokégirls in existence._

_Beavers have curvaceous bodies, with a small layer of fat around their stomach areas. They are usually of a variable height between five to six feet. Their breasts usually stay in the range of a mid C-cup to a high D-cup, with rare cases having B-cups or DD-cups. They're always brown-furred Pokégirls, though the shade of brown may vary. It has been noted that domesticates, ferals and thresholders all share something about their fur patters: the front of their bodies, upper chest to her mid inner thighs, are completely bare of fur and/or hair. Beavers prefer slightly warmer climates, as their fronts are completely void of insulating fur. They have webbed feet and slightly-webbed hands, with a large flat tail at the base of their spines. Beavers always have very large incisors, usually protruding out of their mouth even when closed. It is not wise to make fun of a Beaver over their teeth; if you do, they will show you exactly how dangerous they are. Beavers have below-average eyesight; most of them need some kind of eyewear or contacts._

_All Beaver Pokégirls suffer from being obsessively compulsive about any goal. When a Beaver has a goal, she will work her hardest to complete the goal, consequences be damned. Add the fact that they're perfectionists, and you have a very bothersome girl at times. A Beaver might drag her Tamer along with the project, and if he agrees to help, he may be subjected to her harshness and attitude to make sure everything is done perfectly – any less annoys her and makes her feel unfulfilled. Despite multiple Taming cycles to a Beaver, she will not lose her OCD and perfectionist traits, as the traits are genetic and incapable of being wiped out, even by a level 5 Taming cycle. Beavers do not like being made fun of because of their appearance at times, as they try their best to look perfect._

_Beavers were known during the Revenge War to destroy wooded areas and build dams, used to rob human encampments of water, and fiercely defend the dams. They were on the battlefield afterward, planting seeds to regrow the trees they tore down. Tamed Beavers are actually good companions for forest rangers and forest restoration. The dam building ability of theirs is used now by smaller communities without all the technology the other larger cities have to help deal with water and regulate it, the dams mainly being used to help with flood control and restoring water quality._

_Beavers are good underwater swimmers, capable of holding their breath for over an hour. They are fast swimmers, using there webbed feet and large tail to propel them through the water. Their tails are used with most of their fighting, usually blasting the opponent with a Mud Slap then using Tail Slaps on their arms, busting out a Thunder Tail on their foe to finish her off. Ferals fight the same way, but are actually more likely to run off or using Wood Towers to push them away._

_Ferals are very apt at using Wood Tower, having an innate knowledge of the move and using it when the area is scarce of trees for them to chew and eat, and also to make dams. They patch these dams in with mud, making these dams nearly as strong as concrete. Feral Beavers work hard, constantly maintaining the dam and chewing wood to get more limbs to strengthen it, as well as giving it a fresh coat of mud every week. Ferals build lodges inside these dams to keep predators out and to rest during the winter month when food is scarce. They store food in these lodges and eat them from the inside out over the winter months._

_Ferals can be found in surplus out in the wild, because if it is a large enough body or water, they will create multiple lodges and live together in a giant community. These communities can be somewhat of an annoyance, as they will build dams that have a chance of messing with water flow and cause water shortages. They also have a sense of togetherness, as if one Beaver spots a predator or a hazard, it will slap her tail unto the water's surface to alert the other Beavers, who will take to the water and protect the dam and the community._

_Beavers have relatively simple Taming habits, liking to be on their backs, as the tail is rather uncomfortable to have pressed against the back for anyone and being in an upright position for too long. Word to the wise, though: Do not let a previously-feral Beaver perform oral, at least on a male; they have a tendency to bite into hard things that are put in their mouths – don't do it! They know better, however, to not bite down on breasts or other objects. Researchers have a hypothesis that the penis, when put into their mouth, reminds them of a large stick and makes them want to bite down. Thresholders and domesticated Beavers can control this trait, though letting a Beaver perform oral sex to a male should always be practiced with a good amount of precaution._

_Thresholding into a Beaver is uncommon, usually seen in girls with rodent-type ancestry with aquatic ancestry as well. A Beaver thresholding is usually categorized by the front teeth growing in length and their fingers becoming webbed as well as their feet. Some thresholders even noticed a loss of vision, where everything began to blur slightly._

Bella started off the battle by curling into a ball and quickly rolling around her opponent. To retaliate, the Beaver fired her Water Gun attack at the rolling shell and knocked it into the wall of the Silph Co. building. She then waited for a minute for her opponent to make her next move, which she did not. When the Water-type approached the Pollita to check if she was still conscious, the Bug-type swiftly came out of her shell and used Quick Attack to tackle her opponent onto her back.

"Now, use Cocoon of Darkness!" Lydia commanded.

Bella obeyed and bound her opponent inside a field of black fog that completely obscured her vision, before she was pushed off. Combined with her already-bad eyesight, the Beaver had absolutely no possible way of seeing through the fog. Meanwhile, the Pollita planned to take out her blinded opponent in one blow and used her Rollout attack to quickly roll several meters away from her adversary in her 'ball form'. Then, once she was far enough away, she used Quickturn to, obviously, turn around quickly and roll at full speed towards the Water-type. Completely unknown to her opponent's doings, the Beaver was struck right in the face by the Bug-type's entire body, knocking her unconscious.

"HA! In your face, you prick!" Lydia bragged as she recalled Bella to her Pokéball.

Jaden just shrugged and recalled his Beaver. "Whatever. I purposely let you fight the only one of my girls with a type disadvantage to Bug-types," he stated matter-of-factly. "If I took you seriously, your girl would be beaten to a bloody pulp in two seconds."

Knowing that she was not taken seriously enraged the undercover spy. "Why, I oughta…!" she fumed.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Every Team Rocket grunt turned immediately at the sound of their boss's voice. "Sir!" they all saluted as Giovanni glared at them all from the doorway.

"While I know all of you deserve to hold eventual breaks from your duties," the boss of Team Rocket stated, "I find it best if you don't hold a party right out on the street. The last thing I want is the police or the gym leader on our heels." He then pointed at Jaden and another grunt. "You two, return to guarding the entrance. The rest of you, return to your posts. Break time's over."

Following their boss's orders, all members of Team Rocket except for the two appointed doormen went into the Silph Co. building. Minutes later, as the two grunts were slowly drifting off to sleep out of boredom, a certain smiling woman poked her head out from behind the captured building's corner and smirked evilly. "My, my, what have we here? If it isn't a couple of criminals," she said.

The two grunts snapped out of their daze and turned to stare at the stranger. "So? What's it to ya, lady?" Jaden arrogantly replied.

Jacqueline just leaned against the building and traced a finger along her lips. "Oh, I just heard a little rumor that says you guys are getting trounced by a little kid. Quite embarrassing, if you ask me."

"We didn't," the other grunt growled, crossing his arms. "And so what if a mutant freak got lucky against us? We can and _will _kick his ass next time we see him."

The smiling woman's smirk grew wider. "Wanna do it now?" she offered.

Both Team Rocket grunts quirked their eyebrows. "Come again?" they both asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's just that I happen to know that a certain tailed boy is currently on his way hereto from Fuchsia city. And I also happen to know he's easy to ambush with a surprise attack." She then shook her head and shrugged. "But I'm just thinking out loud. After all, I have no goddamn doing in your business."

Jaden, wide-eyed, turned to his fellow grunt and ordered, "Inform the boss about this, now!"

Upon seeing the other criminal underling rush off into the building, Jacqueline casually walked away, chuckling quietly to herself. _This time, little boy… your days of living and screwing around will end, _she mused, smiling maliciously.

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Prinny, since you won't survive this, I'd like to say you've been very helpful.<p>

Prinny: Wait, what do you mean by—?

(dopliss picks up Prinny and throws him at Team Rocket)

Prinny: DOOOOOD! NOT COOOOOL!

(Prinny explodes! Critical hit! Team Rocket faints)

dopliss: Aaaah, glad to be back in control at home.

A/n: Sorry it took so long. I kept getting distracted by stuff.


	65. Chapter 65 Hunted

**dopliss: Alright… Now that I'm finally back at home and Team Rocket has been taken care of, it's time to start posting my third story.**

**Meowth (wrapped in bandages): Which he will start uploading after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing that appears in my stories is my property. Nothing at all.**

* * *

><p><em>14:27, Sunday.<em>

With recharged energy and positive thoughts, Christian and his harem were walking out of Fuchsia City and towards their next destination. "Next stop: Saffron City," he thought aloud as he looked at his map.

Walking on his left was Catherine with Lassie riding on her back, and on his right was Julia. "So, Master," the Tigress began, expecting something bad, "for how long do we have to travel before we reach Saffron?"

"Not for long," he answered as he folded the map and put it away. "Just a week or so."

The Fighting-type looked at her master with a surprised expression. "Wait… really?"

"Really," he nodded. "As long as we keep walking and don't take any breaks, we'll be there by next weekend."

The Cheetaura then said encouragingly, "And if you just ride me, we'll be there in two or three days!"

At that suggestion, the Growltit gave an unpleasant groan. "Please don't… I don't feel great enough for a Mach speed ride," she pleaded.

"Yeah, let's take this slowly," Christian agreed, smiling. "From how tough that last gym battle was, I think it'd be best if we train on some ferals along the way. Besides, it's not like we have a reason to hurry."

"Couldn't agree more," the harem Alpha nodded and patted the backpack she was carrying. "All of us are absolutely fine, and the poképack is fully functional. There's nothing bad that could possibly happen to us that we can't fix or avoid."

"You know, it is sentences like that that usually leads up to something bad," the fast feline stated.

And true to word, something bad did happen; the moment immediately after Catherine had said the last word, she was struck from her left and knocked down. Christian, purely on reflex, quickly caught the heavy Lassie in his arms. When he and Julia looked at the attacker, both were horrified. The one who had knocked down the Cheetaura was a Bug-type Pokégirl with blue skin, long and scaled wings, a slim figure, long legs, a sickly-beige color of hair, and chitinous armor on her arms, legs and torso.

However, the Pokégirl was just like the Mileeboro that our heroes had previously encountered: great body, but a hideous face. In this case, other than a pair of short antennae, her crimson eyes were really large and compound, her jaw had split in two and revealed a drooling mouth with mandibles, and in place of a nose and upper lip, she had a long, pointy, straw-like protrusion protruding from her face. That protrusion was currently stabbing into the throat of a screaming Catherine and draining her blood!

"W-What is that?!" Lassie gasped as Christian scanned her.

_**MOSQUITIT, (aka SKEETER) the Hematophagy Whore Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Not Very Near Human (Insect)_

_**Element**__: Bug/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crescent Moon, Indigo, Johto, fringes of Dark Continent), Rare (all other leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Blood_

_**Role**__: Biological warfare, Team Rocket soldiers, general pest_

_**Libido**__: Average (becomes High seasonally)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fire, Flying, Ice_

_**Attacks**__: Sting, Needleshot, Gust, Drain, Paralyzation Poison, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stop Sting, Speed Storm, Virus_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Durability (x2), endoskeleton and exoskeleton, wings for flight, poison resistance, virus resistance, limited morphing abilities_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**__: 120,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**__: 60,000 SLC_

_**Bounty (for successful capture and Taming)**__: 180,000 SLC_

_**Recommendation if you see one:**__ An over-application of Ice or using Fire and lots of it does wonders for keeping this breed at bay. Please note to NOT start any forest fires!_

_Biological warfare – the use of pathogens, bacteria, viruses or other disease-causing agents as bioweapons – was a terrible practice in the pre-Sukebe Era. Using nonliving toxic products – even if produced by living organisms intended to kill, incapacitate or seriously impede an individual, as well as entire groups of people or places – was a practice that saw its height during the War of Revenge: Sukebe's Bloody Flu and then the Chinese's despicable Monster Flu/Red Plague comes to mind. These horrid biological warfare practices had consequences that still impact us to this very day. Sadly, there is an old saying that holds true: "Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it". It would become none other than Team Rocket that would be guilty of this._

_With the failure of the CalamityJane breed to be a Pokégirl that would be an asset to its members and grunt soldiers, Team Rocket scientists were hard-pressed by their superiors to come up with a new creation, one that could be mass-produced to replace the Pokégirls whose loyalty was questionable. One of the remaining researchers who were captured in a raid on their now-shut down Viridian Facility admitted in a recorded confession that they had chosen to make a Bug-type, as they wanted to go for a hive-mind effect, which could give them little individuality and make them unquestioning of their masters. It took three years of manipulating various existing insect and Bug-type Pokégirl DNA structures and genome sequences, but their efforts bore fruit._

_In 271 AS, Team Rocket members started appearing with the new Pokégirl, throwing her off and using her for combat. This creation would become known as the Mosquitit. Until they use their slight morphing abilities to attack, Mosquitits are an attractive enough breed. They have feminine faces, blue skin, slender bodies with B-cup breasts, long and curvaceous legs, and hair that is usually a sickly beige or green in coloration. This hair frames their faces and accentuates the color of their compound pupils, with a set of short antennae that stick out above it by an inch. They have a light layer of chitinous armor on their arms, legs and torsos, mainly around their backside. They also possess long, scaled wings that shimmer with whatever poison powder they're holding that are paired with a set of halteres – small knobbed structures that act as accelerometers that maintain the Bug/Poison-type Pokégirl's stability in midflight, helping these insectile Pokégirls perform fast aerial acrobatics. It was the breed's aerial competence that made them a favored Pokégirl of Team Rocket at the time, whose members specialized in quick hit-and-run tactics._

_However, when Mosquitits morphed to attack, their faces would change into something less human and far more grotesque in appearance. Their eyes become larger and fully compound, normally a dark crimson. Their jaws would split open at the chin, turning into a pair of mandibles. Their nose and maxilla form into one piece and elongate into a stinger-like proboscis that could be used to lance through most people, Pokégirls and animals to suck blood. Understandably, this is a horrifying sight for anyone stuck on the business end of that facial protrusion._

_It is this bloodsucking that has made them a dangerous Pokégirl, either Feral or in a Tamer's harem. While real mosquitoes are the most deadly disease vector known, transmitting disease from one host to another, this Pokégirl breed is free from such, thanks to Sukebe's original tinkering of the Pokégirl genetic matrix, making them immune to STDs and, in turn, almost all naturally-occurring protein-based viruses. Still, they can spread other problems due to their saliva that comes from their feeding proboscis. In order for the Mosquitit to obtain a blood meal, she must surmount the vertebrate physiological response as she stabs into her prey. To accomplish this, the Bug/Poison-type has a specialized saliva secretion that effectively blocks the prey's ability to stop bleeding. It is a compound of which contains a complex mixture of secreted enzymes and protein inhibitors that affects blood clotting, the gathering of platelets, inflammation, and the narrowing of blood vessels. Fortunately, it is not a permanent condition._

_Still, this biological design makes it so that when a Mosquitit feeds on an opponent, she leaves an open wound that is slow to heal and can become fatal without proper medical attention that's coated with her saliva, a protein-based liquid that is beneficial to various Pokégirl poisons and DNA. This means she inflicts more than just physical damage when she feeds on an opponent. Feeding from various Plant-types allows her to collect powder and spores on her body, her poison resistance allowing her to ignore them and leave them with another person, allowing for transference of techniques such as Buttsprout Powder, Bloom Powder and Gender Dust. This is particularly dangerous for young human women, as they also leave behind an amount of Pokégirl DNA in their area of penetration. This solid deposit of Pokégirl genetics left behind has been known to trigger threshold in these girls, especially those who don't come from a pure human background. Often enough, the stable DNA deposit is strong enough that a dosage can actually manipulate which Pokégirl breed the thresholder will turn into, overwriting the unstable yet forming Pokégirl genetics from the girl's ancestry. Team Rocket was known to abuse this facet to turn human women into rare Pokégirls they sought._

_Fortunately, a number of this breed has managed to break away from the grip of their Team Rocket masters. While a number have stuck to the Indigo League, the majority that has gone feral have flown overseas and congregated where they have felt a link to; this means in fringes of the Dark Continent and the Crescent Moon League. However, in the Crescent Moon League, the League Officials have created a special division of Pokégirl Hunters that are trained to deal with Mosquitits. In their efforts to lower the numbers of this species and keep them away from cities and towns, this special combat group has discovered that burning citronella oil is a good method for keeping Mosquitits at bay, as the smoke screws with their senses, causing them to fall from the sky. This has led to the Crescent Moon League being the leading cultivators of wormwood/sagewort, lemon balm, lemon grass and lemon thyme plants._

_In the wilds, one can find feral Mosquitits living in areas that have numerous sources of ground waters such as bogs, marshes, ponds, streams, ditches and rock pools, as they are attracted to the concentration of CO2 in the environment. These areas must be in a warm or temperate climate, as these Pokégirls cannot stand any cold areas. A warning in coming to places like this is that Tamers need to be on the lookout. Mosquitits can make themselves very still, and they choose good hiding places. This is so they can pounce any unsuspecting prey that comes into their territory, making an easy meal out of them. Fortunately, unlike other Bug-types, they do not congregate in any large numbers and no more than three have been found in a single area at one time, so even if one is attacked, there is still a chance to fend them off without being overwhelmed. Yes, feral Mosquitits are indeed a great pain to deal with, but they're not a true nightmare; as long as one doesn't get caught by surprise (and end up being drained of blood and left disease-ridden), they can fight off this threat. If they don't managed to get their target on the first go with a Sting attack, ferals may try to get into range of their targeted meal quickly by using Paralyzation Poison or Stop Sting to immobilize their prey. If one sets a Flying-type on them, they'll find that while they have an advantage, Mosquitits are quite speedy creatures in the air themselves. Fire and Ice-type Pokégirls are a definite must for dealing with this feral threat, as their elemental techniques can tear through the Bug/Poison-type's defenses rather easily. Once her wings are damaged, a Mosquitit loses a number of her techniques and her speed, both of which are centered on her flight capabilities._

_Taming a Mosquitit is a rather interesting affair in that this Pokégirl is very willing, as they have a huge fixation on oral sex. While they feed on blood with their lancing proboscis, they love to suck a man's dick, going on it for as long as their Tamer will let them. Fortunately, while their faces aren't formed to a 'battle mode', their oral practices pose no threat. Still, there is a precaution that should be taken into consideration. The Bug/Poison-type's long wings tend to flap rapidly during sex, causing her to release any pollens or powders she has either made herself or attained from other Pokégirls. While it's easiest to put a Mosquitit back into her Pokéball and put her through a cleaning cycle to avoid this, it's understood that there are Tamers that wish to keep her 'stockpiled' for combat reasons. In that case, one should either purchase wing-covers for the Pokégirl or at least Tame a Mosquitit with her back to a solid surface so she doesn't spread any pollen easily._

_Thresholding into a Mosquitit is unheard of at this time. The Pokégirl is still a very recent breed, and very little numbers have been introduced into the breeding pool currently. It is likely going to take a number of decades or a full century before the outcome of threshold into a Mosquitit will be even possible._

Julia, protect Lassie and keep her away from that thing!" Christian ordered as he handed the Growltit over to the Tigress. He then turned back to the Bug-type and recalled Catherine to her Pokéball, ending the bloodsucker's meal. "Alright, you bug-eyed, bloodsucking bitch, prepare to feast on your own blood!" And with that said, he released Annika and Catalina.

With an enemy in sight, the two felines initiated their attacks, Annika firing an Ice Beam while Catalina threw a Power Bolt. Unfortunately, the Mosquitit rolled to the side to avoid the attacks and took flight. The Bug-type then used herself as a living javelin and charged headfirst towards her two opponents, who leapt and teleported out of the way. The Leopardess quickly recovered from her dodge roll and retaliated with a Hyper Kick, which the Mosquitit dodged by quickly flying away and then turned around to attempt to skewer her opponent again, which also was dodged.

From a safe distance away, the Mistoffeles was channeling her magic. _I've gotta use Illusion to distract that pesky gnat, _she thought. _Making her think there's a Mantis after her oughta keep her at bay. Then Annika can freeze her solid._

Her plan was ultimately foiled, however, when she felt something pointy pierce her throat from behind. Letting out a pained scream, she was helpless as another Mosquitit drank her blood. "There're more of them?!" Christian gasped as he quickly recalled the magical feline. "Annika, don't let them sting you! Use Ice Armor!"

Obeying her master's order, the Leopardess focused her energy, and then a thick layer of solid yet flexible ice covered her entire body from the chin down. With her body protected from her opponents' stingers, she rushed towards the one that took out her harem-sister and lashed out with another Hyper Kick. But the Bug-type dodged by taking to the air and flew over to her fellow breed. Then, they began flapping their wings more rapidly, creating a strong gust of wind that disturbed Annika's balance. Following that, one of the bugs launched herself towards her opponent and managed to cut her across her right cheek with her stinger.

The spotted feline's eyes widened when her own body refused to do as she wanted to – it refused to move at all, in fact. _Shit! She hit me with a Stop Sting! _she thought as she tried in vain to move just one muscle.

But to her horror, the other Mosquitit landed in front of her and walked up to her. She then began to morph her face, becoming a human one with red eyes that only had the pupils being compound. She then reached up and cupped the Leopardess's left cheek, moved her mouth to her triangular ears, whispered, "You've lost," and locked lips with her.

Annika went into a state of panic when she suddenly felt pain all over her body and her organs squelching in an abnormal way. As the Virus-covered kiss infected her, she slowly lost consciousness and struggled to keep her eyes open. But she was fighting a losing battle, and the Mosquitit broke the kiss and pushed her backwards, causing the Ice Armor to shatter as she fell asleep.

"This is worse than I thought…!" Christian thought aloud as he recalled the Leopardess. "Then I'll just have to use Blaze…"

But before he could take Blaze's Pokéball off his belt, a gunshot was heard, followed by the feeling of a bullet whizzing past his left ear. Looking at where the gunshot came from, the tailed Tamer and his two Pokégirls saw about thirty Team Rocket grunts, all of them armed with guns and Pokéballs. "You there – Pokéfreak!" one of them barked. "You're hereby under arrest by order of our boss, Giovanni, on the charges for being a hindrance in our plans and for stealing our Legendary Pokégirl!"

"Resistance will be rewarded with death!" another stated.

"Master – what do we do?!" Julia demanded.

'_What do we do', indeed… _Christian thought grimly. _Three of my girls have been severely poisoned and drained of blood, and even if I unleashed the rest of my harem on them, there are way too many of them with Pokégirls. We might be able to hold them off for a while, but in the end, we'll be overpowered. And most importantly… _He cast a glance at Lassie. _I can't risk her getting hurt in her current condition. I guess that leaves us with one option only._ "Run for it!" he shouted and began hightailing it out of there, closely followed by his two girls.

As they ran, the sound of fast footsteps and threats was heard behind them. Meanwhile, from her position, Lassie could see that the criminals were getting further and further away, until they were completely out of sight but not out of earshot. "Now would be a good time to come up with a plan!" she suggested.

Christian thought deeply for a moment, and then took off his belt. "Julia, here!" he said and tossed the belt to her. "Take the rest of the harem and keep running!"

"What?!" Julia gasped. "But, Master – what about you?!"

"I'll hold them off while you get away!"

The Tigress did not like that plan one bit. "Absolutely not!" she refused. "If someone's gotta stay behind, it's me!"

"I'm doing this so you can safely get away!" he shouted. "Once you're far enough away, heal the others and use our Delta bond to find me! Be a responsible harem Alpha and do as I say!"

"But, Master—!"

"That's an order!"

Julia swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew that her master was right, but she did not want to admit it. Fighting back tears, she said, "Okay, Master."

He nodded back, stopped running, and turned around to face the approaching Team Rocket grunts. {Hey… If I don't survive this, I want you and the others to know this,} he told his Tigress telepathically. {I love you.}

With his girls safely getting away, he spotted the criminals running towards him and slowly grinding to a halt as they got closer. Once they were right in front of him, one of the grunts demanded, "Alright, you brat – tell us where your girls are!"

Christian responded with an angry glare.

"I won't ask again. Tell us where they are!"

The tailed Tamer kept his mouth shut and spread out his arms.

Having had enough of the boy in front of him, the Rocket grunt in charge looked at one of the Mosquitits and ordered, "Knock him out with Sleep Powder." Christian tried his hardest to resist the powder thrown at him, but he gave in in the end and collapsed onto the ground. The commanding grunt then looked at his troops and ordered, "Find his Pokégirls and capture them by any means necessary."

Fortunately for Christian, Lydia happened to be among the troops. Although there was nothing she could do to save him, she could at least help him save his girls. "Commander, I highly suggest we just get back to base," she proposed.

The commander turned to look at her. "And why do you suggest that?" he demanded.

"Well, we got the Tamer captured, and if we chase after his girls, then we're risking them saving their master, making our efforts be for naught."

The commander thought deeply about this logic. "You've got a good point," he replied. "Johnson, release your Teleport-capable girls and get us back to base."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Oh no! What might happen now that Christian's been kidnapped?! You'll just have to find out in the next chapters.<p>

Meowth: Meanwhile, you can entertain yourself with the first two chapters of story three!

dopliss: That's right, Meowth. Now that it's finally time, go to my user profile to find '**O. C. Chronicles 3 out of 22: Dark Love'**!


	66. Chapter 66 We meet again

**dopliss: Awesome job, guys! Thanks to you all, this story's got over 10.000 views! I feel so loved!**

**James: Not in this room, you don't.**

**dopliss: Anyway, let's get on with the awaited next chapter! (To James) Say that again, and I'll unleash Groudon on your ass.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to repeat myself?**

* * *

><p><em>00:18, Monday.<em>

Julia sat up against one of the forest's many trees as she looked long and hard at the storage container in front of her, wondering deeply on what she should do. On her left, sleeping soundly on the ground, was Lassie, who had fallen asleep hours ago. _I don't wanna tell them… but I have to,_ she thought as she took the cylinder into her hands. _I'm sure they're gonna freak out… especially Kira and Annika. I'm really sorry, girls… but I had no other option._ And with that, she pressed the button that released all of the Pokégirls inside.

The thirteen other members of Christian's harem materialized in front of the harem Alpha and looked around in confusion. Julia, using her common knowledge, had made sure that Catherine, Catalina and Annika had gone through a healing cycle in the undamaged and fully operational PPHU. Speaking of which, the three felines looked around frantically. "Where are those ugly as sin Bug-types?!" the Leopardess demanded.

"Calm down, ladies," the Tigress said calmly. "They're far away from us now."

"Damn…" Catalina sighed as she sat on the ground, the other standing Pokégirls following suit. "We got creamed by a pair of bugs. _Feral _bugs, even."

Julia took a deep breath. She had to tell them now, or else they would just cause a ruckus. "The bad news is, they weren't feral," she said. "Team Rocket ambushed us."

"Really?" Annika inquired. "No wonder they were so strategic."

"What's the good news, then?" Catherine asked.

The harem Alpha shook her head in sadness. "There is no good news; only _worse _news."

That was when Lightning noticed that someone very important was missing. "Where's Master?" she asked.

"That's the worse news." The Tigress prepared herself for the worst. "They captured him."

All of the other girls stared wide-eyed at their Alpha, mouth agape in shock. "You… you're joking, right?" Luna asked hopefully. "Master's not been kidnapped, right? H-He's just somewhere around here taking a leak or… something, isn't he?"

Julia shook her head. "He's gone – no joke."

While the others just stared on silently in dread, Annika took it the worst. The Leopardess quickly dashed over to her Alpha, grabbed her by the top, and started shaking her, tears in her eyes. "How could you?!" she demanded. "What the hell's wrong with you?! How could you let him get kidnapped?!"

The Tigress managed to wrestle her harem-sister's hands off of her. "He ordered me to leave him behind!" she snapped. "He let himself get caught so we could get away!"

"And _you let him_?!" Annika snapped back, grabbing the striped feline's top again and digging her claws into her flesh. "You're his Alpha! You're supposed to risk your life in order to protect his!"

"I was carrying Lassie!" Julia replied as she tried to wrestle the spotted feline's hands off of her again, this time with less success. "I didn't leave him behind to save my own hide, but hers as well!"

Before things could get any more violent, Kira stepped between the two and forced them apart. "That's enough, you two!" she hissed. "Our situation is bad enough _without_ you two trying to tear each other to ribbons! Calm down and make up, or else I'll ruthlessly whip you next time we Tame together in a town!" Unfortunately, her threats fell on deaf ears, and the Panthress had to keep the two felines away from each other. "Flora – help me, please!"

Wanting to make the two girls stop fighting as much as her black-furred harem-sister, Flora extended all ten of her vines and used five to bind each of the furious felines, successfully restraining them. "Alright, listen up, you two!" she said in a commanding tone. "If the two of you don't stop fighting right now, I'll use my Buttsprout Powder and Bloom Powder to make your tits and asses grow until they hurt, then whip you all over until your bodies are completely red, and finally I'll cover you with Lust Dust – both on the inside and the outside of your bodies – and make you writhe in need and _beg _for release!"

_Damn, girl! That's pretty harsh! _Blaze thought, impressed and terrified.

The two struggling felines took deep breaths and calmed down, to which they were rewarded with the Venuswhore releasing them and retracting her vines. Silvia then initiated a new conversation about their current dilemma. "So… how do we find our master?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" the Tigress remembered. "He told me to use the Delta bond to track him down."

"Well, what're you three waiting for, then? Get to it!" Amy commanded.

Julia, Kira and Annika closed their eyes and focused as deeply as they could. "Gee… If only all of us could do that," Mina whispered to her twin.

"Would kinda defeat the purpose of a Delta bond," Nina replied.

The three felines possessing the Delta bond then opened their eyes. "It's weak, but I've got something," Kira told.

"He must be unconscious and far away," Annika followed up. "At least he's still alive."

"Tomorrow morning, we're gonna set out to get him back," Julia said with a lot of determination.

Catherine nodded. "Great. Then you'll stay in your Pokéballs while Lassie and I will—"

"No," the Tigress interrupted. "All of us will travel together outside of our 'balls. For one, we need to protect Lassie while she's in her last stage of pregnancy. Secondly, not many ferals would attack us if we're all walking around together. And finally, like Master said, we need the practice if someone challenges us."

"Can we all agree to that?" Kira asked, to which she got a nod from the others. "Good. Then we shall get going once we wake up in the morning." She then gave the electric mouse and twin chipmunks a pitying look. "Sorry, you three, but you'll have to be content with each other for tonight."

* * *

><p><em>14:58.<em>

Long after having eaten breakfast, Christian's harem was now moving through the forest at a pace fast enough to still be considered walking. Lassie was riding Catherine, of course, and the rest of them were walking alongside, behind and in front of the fast feline in a protective circle. Julia's plan had proved itself to be effective, as no feral Pokégirl had attacked them yet.

Still, even though they were walking unhindered and unthreatened, they still felt very insecure. Without their master around, they felt so… exposed. They felt like they were just a misfit group of feral Pokégirls with clothes and the ability to think. Without their master, they were worried that other Tamers would try to capture them had it not been for the fact that they already were. But it was not just the lack of Christian's authority and protective presence that they missed, but also his kindness and caring personality. They felt so strange walking around without hearing his calm voice or seeing his kind eyes or smile.

Julia and Annika were the ones who missed him the most. The former of the two was the Alpha of his harem, of course, so her bond with him was the deepest amongst them all, and also because, ever since her mind being wiped clean, he had been the one most kind to her. The latter of the two was saved by him when she was in ultimate despair and had tried to commit suicide. He had singlehandedly rekindled her will to live, and she had fallen deeply in love with him as a result. Now that he was gone, she was so depressed that, had she not known he was still alive, she might have tried to kill herself again.

And, with her Delta bond, Kira should also have been depressed or very concerned for her master, yet she did not show any. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep her cool so she would not worry the others, or perhaps she kept her head high and optimistically convinced herself that everything would be all right and she and the others would get their master back safe and sound. _If it was possible for Master to convince me that not all men are absolute shitheads, then it's possible for us to save him, _she thought encouragingly to herself.

The fifteen of them then stopped dead in their tracks when they all heard a vicious shriek. "What was that?" Kimmy wondered.

The girls with enhanced senses of hearing (I.E.: everyone except Blaze, Flora and Kimmy) focused on where the sound came from as more shrieks were heard. "It's coming from over there," Luna said, pointing in a direction a little to the left of the path they were walking on.

"They sound avian," Mina commented.

"And there're many of them," Nina added.

"We'd do best in avoiding them," Amy stated.

"GAH! Get lost, you fucking bird bitches!"

Julia gasped when she heard the furious cry. "I recognize that voice!" she said.

"It's Angelina!" Catherine realized.

"Who?" Catalina and Annika asked at the same time.

"We'll explain later. C'mon!" Silvia urged as she sprinted off in the direction of the shrieks, the rest of the harem following after her.

Before long, they came into a clearing where they saw an angry Angelina getting ambushed by a dozen Harpy Ladies. The Flying-types were toying with the Cudildo, flying up close to her and then getting away before her club could touch them. "Why, you birdbrained sluts!" she cursed through gritted teeth. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna jam this bone so far up your asses, you won't be able to take a shit without feeling immense pain!"

"Hey! Angelina!" Blaze shouted as to get the Ground-type's attention. "Need some help?"

Angelina glanced over her shoulder to look at the traveling harem. "Fancy meeting you guys again!" she shouted back. "If you'd help me get these airheaded cunts to leave me alone, that would be just fucking dandy!"

Without a second thought, the Whorizard took flight and charged into one of the avian Pokégirls, followed by blasting a Fireball at another. Although the projectile missed, it sent a message, and the Harpy Ladies understood it. with annoyed squawks and sour faces, they all flapped their wings as they took off. Smirking, the Fire-type landed next to Angelina and said, "Problem solved."

"Don't get cocky," the Cudildo said with a frown, which was at least better than her previous expression of rage. "They just left 'cause they saw all of you and knew they were outnumbered."

"Well, at least they're gone now," Julia stated as she and the others walked up to the Ground-type.

Angelina turned to look at the group and spotted two new things, one of them being the five unfamiliar faces. "Damn, what happened to you?!" she gasped, pointing at the second new thing she saw, which happened to be Lassie's pregnant stomach.

After some introduction and a lot of explanation, Angelina finally understood everything. "So, Lassie's fat because she's pregnant?" she asked.

"Yep," the Growltit answered, gently rubbing her stomach.

"And you've just left Fuchsia City after beating the gym leader?"

"Correct-a-mundo," Lightning nodded.

"And now your master's been kidnapped by Team Rocket, and you're rushing to save him?"

"That's the case in a nutshell," Flora confirmed.

"So, if you'll excuse us, we've gotta mosey along to get him back," Amy said as she and the rest of the harem started to walk onwards towards Saffron City.

But before they got far, Angelina stopped Julia by grabbing her right shoulder from behind. "I propose we make a deal," she said.

With an eyebrow arced in curiosity, the Tigress replied, "I'm listening."

"You wanna save your master from Team Rocket. The bastard who killed my master is a member of Team Rocket. See where I'm going with this?"

The harem Alpha turned around and saw the Cudildo's small smile, which made her smile too. "An alliance?" she asked.

The Ground-type nodded. "You get your master back, and I get revenge. This is a win-win situation where the only loser is Team Rocket." She took a few steps backwards and held her right hand in front of her with the back facing the sky. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

With a chuckle, Amy stepped towards Angelina and placed her right hand on top of hers. "Angelina, I haven't known you for ten minutes now, but I already like you," she said.

"We'd love your company," Mina and Nina said at the same time, adding their right hands to the pile.

Then, Catalina placed her right hand on top of the growing pile. "An extra pair of hands or two are always welcome," she said.

"You seem trustworthy enough, even though you're out for blood. I'm in," Annika stated as she added her hand to the pile.

"From what time we've spent traveling with you, we can easily trust you," Kira said as she and the rest of the harem added their hands to the now-big pile. "We've got an alliance."

And then, quickly raising their right hands upwards towards the sky, they all gave a cheerful cry of "To victory!"

* * *

><p><em>15:16, Silph Co. basement.<em>

Christian did not enjoy his imprisonment one bit. Not only was he chained to a wall by his tail, wrists and ankles in a cold, dark basement, his captors had also left him hanging there naked. The darkness was broken when a huge door in the shape of a garage door, the only way in or out of the basement, was opened and a Rocket grunt entered, turned on the lights, and closed the door. "Well, Mr. Pokéfreak," he said as he walked up to the tailed Tamer, "after all the trouble you've caused for us, don't tell me you didn't expect something like this to happen?"

"Actually, I expected you'd be so kind as to give me a ticket to an all-paid vacation," Christian replied sarcastically.

"Well, we_ would_ give you a passport leading straight to Hell, but the boss has plans with you."

The tailed Tamer spat to the side. "If you wanna know where my girls are, forget it; I don't even know the answer myself."

The grunt smirked sadistically. "Oh, you'll tell us, alright. No reason to lie like that." He then took out Christian's 'dex and pressed a few buttons on it. Placing it on the floor on the boy's right, he said, "This is what you can expect these next two days," and then he left as the voice of the machine filled the room.

_**DILDOQUEEN, the Shemale Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Normal/Poison_

_**Frequency**__: Rare (Extremely Rare as a feral)_

_**Diet**__: Human diet, but favoring vegetarianism_

_**Role**__: Taming aide, sexual education and experimentation, breeding_

_**Libido**__: High, with strong desire to penetrate others_

_**Strong Vs**__: Ghost, any sex-based Pokégirl_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks_

_**Attacks**__: Same as a Dildorina plus: Relaxing Gaze*, Shemale*_

_**Enhancements**__: Functional penis, Enhanced Toughness and Endurance (x8 each), expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sex toys, strong poison resistance, Enhanced Strength (x2)_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Dildorina (special; focus on penetration)_

_The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable researchers and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little... something extra._

_Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakable from very beautiful human females… until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is: a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen through mechanisms even they don't understand. For a long time – largely thanks to a Watcher named Doug, whose harem of well-equipped Dildoqueens provided most of what's known of the breed – it was believed that the Dildoqueen's penis ranged in size from 'large' to 'ridiculous'. More recently, a few bashful Dildoqueens have revealed that their penises actually run the same size range as those of human males, including some 'to the left of the bell curve'._

_Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated Pokéwoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such (arranging impregnation attempts without the 'queen's consent first, for example). Strangely, a Pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away, and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious; Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong. Should she impregnate a harem-sister (or her female Tamer), she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a level 5 Taming cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child._

_A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat anymore either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a Pokégirl normally associated with sex-battling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, 'This'll Feel Good' and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection, of course._

_In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish in, aside from being able to Tame their harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all)._

_When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often – but they do have a penis, and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas, they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildoqueen is never short on toys._

_Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one member of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokégirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildoqueens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildoqueens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims, saying that feral Dildoqueens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers. Surprisingly, feral Dildoqueens do not resort to Gender Dust the way feral Dildorinas are known to, though this doesn't exactly comfort the male Tamers confronted with one._

_There are no known cases of girls thresholding directly into Dildoqueens. Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildoqueen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution._

_**Relaxing Gaze:**__ The Dildoqueen gives the subject a comforting and kind look that reduces the chance for rejection if she wishes to use a sex attack (is also shown to calm those in distressing situations such as anger or illness)._

_**Shemale:**__ A penetration technique using the Dildoqueen's penis. Has a high chance for rejection unless preceded by Relaxing Gaze and/or 'This'll Feel Good' (CAUTION: Will risk impregnating or inducing parthenogenesis if the subject is female!)._

As soon as the mechanical voice was done reading the entry, the big door opened again, and Christian was met with the sight of five new figures.

Five female and naked figures.

Five female and naked figures each of different appearance.

Five female and naked figures each of different appearance and each sporting a foot-long cock.

Christian's eyes widened when he saw each of the Dildoqueens smirk and slowly get an erection. And as they slowly walked towards him, he could only say two words: "Oh shit!"

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {temporary member} level 45._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Hey – remember when I put up a poll about whether or not I should write a yaoi lemon? Well, this is it! So, whoever voted 'no' on my poll a long time ago, this is what you agreed to.<p>

Jessie: I'm not really sure if this counts as yaoi.

dopliss: Well, it's a male getting something usually belonging to a male up his ass. By my definition, that counts.


	67. Chapter 67 Prelude for the battle

**dopliss: Hey, guys! I hope you're getting used to the new uploading schedule I'm running. After this weekend, I'm gonna be a bit busy, what with all the snowstorms (yeah, snowstorms in **_**March**_** – go figure) and stuff.**

**Meowth: I thought you liked snow. That is, after all, why we catapulted you to the North Pole.**

**dopliss: No. You sent me to the North Pole so that you could munch away on my snacks.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill by now. I don't own anything already owned by someone or something.**

* * *

><p><em>14:37, Tuesday.<em>

Having woken up exactly at dawn and walked onwards the instant they were done eating breakfast, it was understandable that Christian's harem was exhausted. The only ones who were not either sweating or slowly slowing their walking pace were Lassie and Angelina, with the former riding her harem-sister and the latter very used to walking for an entire day. Even with their determination to save their master, it would seem that that was not enough to give them the drive to endlessly walk on to their destination.

"Okay, look," Julia suddenly said, getting the rest of the group to stop walking and turn to look at her. "We've been walking for nine hours now, starting when we were pretty tired…"

"Yeah, speaking of that…" Blaze interrupted, casting a glance at the Ground-type out of the corner of her eyes. "Thanks again for waking us that early, Angelina."

Responding to the biting sarcasm, the Cudildo replied equally as sarcastic, "You're welcome."

"Thank you for that input, Blaze," the Tigress sighed before resuming. "Anyway, we haven't come across any threats to us, either. So, if you want, you can take a break in your Pokéball for a bit."

"Except for me," Catherine added. "_Someone's_ gotta carry the coming mother here."

"I'm also gonna stay outside," Kira said.

"Yeah – so do I," Luna agreed.

"That goes quadruple for me," Annika said.

The harem Alpha then looked at the others. "Anyone else wanting to remain outside?" she asked. When she got several shakings of the head in response, she returned everyone else to their spherical chambers. With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the ground and began putting the occupied 'balls into the storage container.

"You all miss him very much, I take it?" Angelina assumed. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Look… I know how you feel. I miss my master, too, but there's nothing I can do to bring him back from beyond the dead. At least your master is still alive, and we _will _find him – I promise." When she saw the harem girls give small smiles at the sound of her words, the usually revenge-obsessed Pokégirl smiled as well.

"Well, what do you know…? Last time we met, you were a cold bitch, but now you're a hope-spotter? What is the world coming to?"

They all heard the familiar voice, and they all frowned and narrowed their eyes as they turned to face the speaker, who was none other than William Bancho, standing between Jacqueline and his Whoretortle. "You again?" Julia groaned. "You know, I'm getting _really _sick of seeing your arrogant little face."

"The feeling is mutual," William replied, smirking venomously. "Where's the little freak show you call your master? Did he die thinking he had nine lives?"

"Your humor is just like your appearance – puke-worthy."

William just huffed, ignoring the insult. "If you think _I'm _puke-worthy, then wait until your master shows up, dead and mutilated."

"You seem to know quite a lot about or master's situation. It's almost like…" Julia was about to snap back at the Tamer in front of her, but then she realized something. "Wait a minute…" Her frown then turned into a scowl. "_You _sent Team Rocket after us… didn't you?" she asked.

William just shook his head, his smirk still plastered on his face. "No… I did not," he answered.

"_I _did, however," Jacqueline added, smiling sadistically.

Upon hearing that, Annika snarled furiously and approached her master's rival, her right hand covered in cold energy. "Why, you unsympathetic, cock-sucking, shit-headed…!" she hissed as the Whoretortle stepped in-between her and the Tamer, ready to protect him from the anticipated Aurora Punch.

Before anything violent could happen, however, Kira rushed up to her spotted harem-sister and held her back with a Full Nelson. "Forget about it, girl," she said soothingly. "This shithead's death isn't worth getting hunted by the law."

"There's nobody around here except for us," the Leopardess replied. "We could kill these two assholes, sell his harem, and never speak of this again."

"No, Kira's right; it's just not worth it," Luna agreed.

Then, to make matters worse, William noticed Lassie and her huge stomach. _What the hell is that? _he wondered. _Don't tell me the freak actually knocked someone up…? Well, that's an easy problem to solve. _He then looked at his Whoretortle and ordered, "Use Water Gun on that literal bitch."

The Water-type hesitated for a few seconds, but then she remembered that disobeying _her _master was a fatal mistake. She took a deep breath and then spat out a big and strong stream of water, which Catherine, who instantly reacted, countered by blowing a strong stream of fire at. The two attacks clashed for twenty seconds before both attackers stopped, leaving a cloud of steam ascending into the air from where the Water Gun and Firestorm attacks met.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the Cheetaura screeched. "Don't you know she's pregnant?! What were you thinking?!"

"Of course I knew she was pregnant," William replied. "Why do you think I ordered that attack? Because the Pokéfreak's spawn is in her fat gut! And if one bitch's death is the price for making sure his bloodline doesn't continue… well, that's a price worth payin'."

That was where the harem girls had had it. Kira let go of Annika and stepped up next to her, glaring dangerously at the Tamer. Luna also walked up next to her Ice-typed harem-sister, but on her left side and giving an angry frown. "You shouldn't have done that, asshat," Angelina commented, smiling smugly. "Looks like the only thing that will calm these ladies down right now is your ass thoroughly and painfully kicked."

William then frowned back. "Is that a challenge?" he dared.

Julia, just as visibly angry as her harem-sisters, walked next to the Cheetaura and said, "As the harem Alpha, I'll take the full responsibility of this battle. We will each use three Pokégirls, and the battle is over once all three members of the same harem have been knocked unconscious."

"For a sex-crazy pussy, you sure act intelligent," William scoffed. "Fine, then. I accept your challenge." And with that, he released his Phoenix and his Harpy Lady.

The Tigress then took her time to study the opponent's chosen 'girls. _A Water-type, a Flying-type, and one that's part Fire-type and part Flying-type… this'll be tricky, _she thought. _Kira and Luna are both Dark-types, so they've got no type advantages from them. Then again, the two of them haven't any advantages against their opponents, either. And while Annika's got no advantages as well, that fried chicken over there has got to have one over her._

Planning out her strategy, she said to her combatants, "Luna, you should go first. Until the Fire-type is done and out, it would be best if you stay away from the fight, Annika."

Nodding in understanding, the two felines stepped away from the Umbrea. By order from her master, the Whoretortle was the one to fight first. "If I was you, I'd give up or switch out, little girl," the Water-type said in an attempt to scare her opponent.

"If anyone should give up, it's you," the Dark-type replied. "Otherwise, you're gonna suffer from a new attack I'm about to try out."

The turtle-girl huffed. "You talk big, but can you put your money where your mouth is?"

But just before Luna could get the chance to show her supposedly new attack, the painful gasp coming from Lassie's mouth caught everyone's attention. "Hey… are you all right?" Catherine asked as she saw the canine cringe in obvious pain.

"…I… I feel… I feel them…" the Growltit wheezed.

Then, the fast feline suddenly felt something on her lower body's back. _What is this? _she wondered. _What is this sudden wetness I feel? Wait… _Her eyes then widened in horror. "Oh shit! Guys! She's gone into labor!"

The rest of Christian's harem gasped. "Kira, Luna, Annika – forget about fighting! We've gotta get to the nearest hospital right now!" Julia shouted and returned her three harem-sisters to their Pokéballs.

"You, too," Angelina said. "I'll ride along on Catherine and help protect Lassie."

"You're not going anywhere, bitches!" William roared. "We agreed to fight, and nobody's leaving before it's over!"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" the Tigress replied just before she got sucked into her 'ball. The Cudildo quickly gathered all of the harem's items and 'balls, sprung up on Catherine's back, and then they were running along at the Cheetaura's fastest pace.

As William just growled at the sight of the leaving Pokégirls, Jacqueline comforted him by saying, "It doesn't matter if we fight them or not. The bitch squeezing out a litter and the others trying in vain to free their doomed master should be just enough of a distraction to get you closer to fulfilling your little plan."

Calming down and grunting in response, the Tamer just turned away from the leaving girls and recalled his harem. "Let's go," he said and walked onwards into the forest. "We have to get to Cinnabar as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><em>15:29, Silph Co. building.<em>

Giovanni watched the scientist he held at gunpoint work stressfully, his eyes shining with evil. The absolute rush that came from holding a lethal weapon in his hand, combined with the fact that he was holding someone's life in his hands, filled him to the point that he was giving one vicious Cheshire Cat grin. Right next to him stood his Kangasscunt, who was ready to pounce the scientist if he dared do anything troublesome. The old professor, fearing deeply for his life, typed away furiously on his computer.

"How far has the program progressed?" Giovanni asked.

"It is 90% complete," the scientist answered calmly despite his fear. "If you didn't ask me to download several programs at once, though, things wouldn't be taking so long."

"I wouldn't be so snappy if I was you," the Team Rocket leader stated, tapping the barrel of his gun.

"After all, you _do _remember what happened to your coworkers, right?" the Pokégirl added.

For two whole minutes, not a single sound was heard, neither from the computer nor the people. But then the computer gave a satisfying 'ding', and the scientist sighed in relief. "The download is complete," he told.

"Good," Giovanni replied. "Give my thanks to your colleagues when you see them in the otherworld."

The old professor, alarmed, stood up and looked at the villain with wide, frightened eyes. "B-B-But you told me you only needed me for the download!"

"And I did. I never mentioned anything about not killing you." And with that, the Team Rocket leader shot the old man right in the forehead! Turning away from the dead body that had fallen flat onto the floor and was now lying in a growing pool of its own blood, he requested the Ground-type, "Be a dear and get rid of that filth, would you?"

"Sure thing, Boss!" the Kangasscunt saluted before picking up the body by the legs and bouncing out of the room.

Now that he was completely alone, Giovanni took out his Pokédex, typed a few numbers in, and then waited. Seconds later, the face of a man with blue hair showed up on the tiny screen. "Greetings, Boss," the man nodded, smiling.

"Hello, Agent 'Apollo'," Giovanni greeted back. "Did you get the program I've just sent you?"

'Apollo' smiled brighter and more viciously. "Why, yes, of course. Now that we have the codes and access keys, we'll have unlimited admittance to the technology here."

Giovanni's smile became the widest one he could give. "Wonderful. Now, the moment you activate the Opposite Gemini Rebirth Engine, I want you to use a specific blood sample."

The agent raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Ah… You've got someone in mind for the O.G.R.E.?" he assumed.

The Team Rocket leader them took out a vial of blood from his pocket and showed it to 'Apollo'. "This blood carries quite the interesting ability of temporary invincibility," he said. "It would be perfect if we could turn that into our perfect little super soldier."

Chuckling evilly, the agent said, "I'll send someone over to get the sample. Over and out, Boss." And with that, the image on the screen vanished.

Moments later, an A-Bra suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, looking tiredly at the Team Rocket leader. Giving her the vial, he ordered her, "Bring this to your fraction's superior as soon as possible."

"Sure, okay, whatever…" the Psychic-type replied drowsily and teleported away.

Chuckling to himself, Giovanni sat down in a swivel chair and folded his hands in front of his face. "Soon, Johto," he thought aloud. "Soon you will be terrorized by my little present to you, and Team Rocket will make you cower in absolute fear."

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon.<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 35._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 35._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 37._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 36._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 42._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {temporary member} level 45._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Yeah, I know, this chapter was pretty short. But, with the next chapter being the action-packed battle at Silph Co., I believe it's justifiable.<p>

Meowth (pretending to be a fanboy): Booo! This chapter sucks!

dopliss: Okay, kitty… After I'm done with you, I'll sell your guts to the violin factory!

Meowth (not intimidated): Catguts aren't made from cats, but from cattle, hence the name.

dopliss: …Damn. There goes my scariest threat to you.


	68. Chapter 68 Battle at Silph Co

**dopliss: Hello again, guys! So sorry for not having uploaded another chapter, but I've been busy with a lot of new games I've recently bought. All of them are awesomely great!**

**(James coughs in his hand)**

**dopliss: Oh, right. Uh… on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my stories and my games. I love those games!**

**A/n: At some point in this chapter, there will be cuts to other places without showing what time it is. That is because the events will occur at roughly the same time.**

* * *

><p><em>15:27, Wednesday, Saffron City.<em>

"Geez… it sure is boring around here…" one of the two Team Rocket grunts who were guarding the entrance to the Silph Co. building sighed out of boredom, followed by a long yawn.

"Well, what the hell did you expect?" the other rudely replied. "It's damn typical."

"What is?"

"This. Whenever a building stands unguarded, everybody and their grandmas try their hardest to get inside it, but when there're a couple of guys guarding it, the whole area around 'em is completely void of any living being." The grunt gave a groan of annoyance. "Sometimes I think guard duty is like a scarecrow – you just stand there looking dumb while nobody's around to see you."

That was when the first grunt spotted something of interest to him. "Prepare to be proven wrong," he said.

What caught the eyes of the two grunts was a person completely concealed in a brown cloak slowly walking up to them. Nothing of the person could be seen underneath the cloak, but the two men could just barely notice a small frame and two lumps at the chest area. "Anything we can help you with, ma'am?" one of the grunts asked the presumed-female person.

"Oh, how glad I am that you asked, young man!" the person said in a high-pitched, hoarse, shaky voice. "I would really appreciate it if the two of you could escort me to my home."

The other grunt raised an eyebrow. "How come you need help for that?" he asked.

"Oh, it is because of all the hoodlums and crooks that are hiding behind the corner just waiting for a poor, defenseless old woman like myself." She walked closer to the two men. "Take a good look at me. I am hardly anything but skin and… bones."

Right after having said that last word, the old woman surprised the two criminals when she suddenly produced a human bone from her right sleeve and instantly whacked both of them on their temples, knocking them out. Then, once the two men were lying on the ground, she gave a short whistle, which caused Julia to run into view from behind the big building's corner and run up to her while carrying a plastic bag and wearing her master's belt. "Nice work, Angelina," she praised as she grabbed one of the Pokéballs on her belt and released Kimmy from it.

The old woman quickly took off her cloak and threw it onto the ground, revealing herself to be Angelina. "Ugh… My voice aches a little from that voice I used…" she said quietly.

"You can rest your voice while moving," Kimmy said dismissively. "Now let's go save our master!" And with that battle cry, the three of them ran into the Silph Co. building.

* * *

><p>The Rocket grunt smirked wickedly as he saw what remained of Christian after his two days of hermaphrodite-rape torture. He was still chained to the wall, but his body, tail and hair were all stained with semen, and there was still a fresh load dripping down from his anus. "Well, well… looks like you got royally fucked, you little brat," the goon laughed as he walked up to the chained Tamer, who raised his head a little to look at the man with a deadly glare. "Now, if you're a good boy, you'll tell me where your harem is."<p>

"…Why do you even wanna know?" the tailed Tamer asked through gritted teeth.

The grunt's smirk dimmed. "Well, since you freed the Legendary Pokégirl that we worked our asses off to capture – dick move, by the way – the boss thinks all of your Pokégirls should make up for what you cost us." He grabbed Christian by the locks of his hair that wasn't covered in cum and tilted his head backwards enough to look him in the face. "Now, where are they?"

In response, Christian spat a big glob that hit the grunt right in his eye, causing him to jump back and wipe his face with his sleeve while screaming in disgust. "Pokéfreak spit mixed with hermaphrodite jizz, on the house," he said with a small smirk.

The grunt became infuriated. With a roar, he grabbed the boy by his throat with his left hand and took a knife out of his right pocket. "Any last words before I cut your junk off?" he asked as he placed the blade of the knife to the tailed Tamer's testes.

Christian's eyes darted to behind his capturer and then back to him, a smile spreading across his face. "Look behind you," he warned.

Before the grunt could do anything or say anything else, a pair of muscular hands grabbed both sides of his head, and with a sudden movement, his neck gave a sickening snap. Kimmy glared daggers at the man she just had killed as she pried his dead fingers off of her master's throat and tossed the body away. "No one threatens our master," she said to no one in particular as Julia and Angelina entered the room.

"Nice to see you again, ladies," Christian greeted as the two Fighting-types started tearing the chains off of his body.

Meanwhile, Angelina was narrowing and shifting her eyes. _…I can sense you… _she thought. _I know you are here… There's no escape for you now…_

The chains broke, and Christian stretched his body and rubbed the places where he was shackled. "Julia brought some clothes along with her, in case you were all dirty," the Amachoke said. "She also brought along Catalina, Lightning, Flora and Luna."

The Tigress, meanwhile, was busy sniffing the air. "…Why does it smell like semen in here?" she asked.

Christian frowned as he bowed his head, his face heating up very quickly. "…Because… I got raped…" he answered.

"WHAT?!" Kimmy gasped in horror.

"But, it's not _your _semen!" Julia interjected. But then, seconds after she said that, she realized the answer and exchanged a terrified glance with her harem-sister. "Y-You mean…?"

"I'm scarred for the rest of my life!" Christian wailed as melodramatic streams of tears ran down his eyes and he shook his right fist in grief. "My soul and my asshole are broken!"

* * *

><p>Giovanni frowned as he watched the live footage of the security camera in the basement. "So, he got free, after all…" he said to himself. "It doesn't matter… I got what I wanted from him. And now that his harem is here, I can take them and brainwash them to serve amongst my troops."<p>

But then his mind began to think twice about that option. After all, he still remembered how his and Christian's last showdown went. That outcome could happen again this time. And besides, he had a lot of valuable technology and blueprints all around the building. It would be a shame if all of those happened to fall in the hands of law-abiders such as him or the police. Then again, it was all useless to him by now, so it would not hurt much if they all got destroyed.

With a devilish smirk, he turned to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. A female computer voice then said, "_Please input vocal code._"

"Big Bang," Giovanni replied.

"_Code confirmed._"

The Team Rocket leader then chuckled to himself and left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention all personnel; the self-destruct mechanism has been activated. Please evacuate immediately.<em>"

Christian (who had gotten dressed and now wore his belt again) and the three Pokégirls around him stared up at the ceiling in shock. "Holy crap!" he cursed. "Are they gonna blow up this whole building?!"

"_Fifteen minutes until detonation._"

"…Yup… they are…" he said calmly. He then released Catalina and gave the girls a serious glare. "Alright, girls, here's the plan. I overheard some of the Pokégirls who work for Team Rocket mention something about a super-rare item located near the top of the building. If they're blowing up this place, they're likely to take that along with them, and we can't have that. So we're gonna find that item and then get the hell outta here."

With an agreeing nod, the five of them ran out of the basement and towards the closest staircase. They kept running upwards, passing several floors, until they ran out of stairs at the ninth floor. Then, the group ran across the floor, but then Angelina suddenly went in a different direction. Breaking to a halt, the rest of the group looked at her as she got further and further away. "Hey! Where're you going?!" Christian shouted.

"I can sense my master's murderer around here!" the Ground-type shouted back without turning her head to look back at them. "I simply _must _kill him! This is my chance!"

Christian gave her decision a little thought and then shouted, "Okay, then! Just make sure to get out of this building before it explodes!" And with that said, they resumed running.

"C'mon! Hurry! We've gotta get outta here!"

Christian suddenly stopped running and turned to look at another hallway. "That voice… It's Lydia!" he recognized and ran in the direction where the voice was coming from, his harem following close behind him.

Within seconds, the group found a disguised Lydia with her Buttitsfree, the Bug-type busy trying to open the fire escape. When she spotted the tailed Tamer, she shouted with a gruff voice, "Halt, intruders! This base belongs to Team Rocket! You will be punished for entering uninvited!"

Before Christian or his Pokégirls could ask why she was acting like she really was a member of Team Rocket, the undercover spy jerked her thumb at a nearby security camera that was looking right at them. Realizing that she was hiding her true identity in case someone might be watching, he played along. "Stand aside, measly underling!" he commanded in an overdramatic tone. "I need to get to the higher floors so that I may recover the super-rare item that you possess!"

Lydia smirked and took out a blue keycard from her left pocket. "Ha-ha! In order to get there, you must use the elevator at the end of this hallway! But unfortunately for you, the only way to use the elevator is by using a lift key like this! And you will not get it!"

Smirking back, he replied, "I disagree."

Christian and his harem then ran towards Lydia, who managed to slip the keycard into his hand as he passed her and pretended to be pushed. "Oh no! I dropped the lift key!" she said in a fake tone as she gave the tailed Tamer a 'thumbs-up' behind her back.

"Good luck, Lydia," Christian whispered as he and his harem got into the elevator and inserted the lift key. Pressing a few buttons, the doors closed and the elevator went up.

"Say, how come we've not encountered any members of Team Rocket after they started the self-destruct sequence?" Catalina wondered aloud.

"Actually… that's a good question," Christian said, cupping his chin in thought. "It's possible that they're somewhere else because their boss ordered them somewhere else." A possibility then hit him. "I bet they're standing right outside this elevator once the doors open."

However, when the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened, the group found themselves in a big, empty square room with a lone table standing in the middle. On that table stood a single Pokéball, but this one was not red and white, but had a purple top half with two big pink circles and a white bottom half. Also, it had the letter 'M' marked on it right above the shrink/enlarge button.

"Wow… I've never seen a Pokéball like that before," Julia said as she walked up to the table.

"Hey, guys?" Kimmy said. "Do you think that that 'ball might be this 'super-rare' item that we're looking for?"

"Well, it _is _rather special."

The nanosecond after that sentence was spoken, a boulder suddenly came out of nowhere and struck Julia, sending her into one of the room's walls. The tailed Tamer and the rest of his harem quickly turned to see where the rock came from and found Giovanni, his Kangasscunt and his Onyx. Chuckling, the villain pointed a pistol at our heroes and said, "It would be best for all of us if you don't move a single muscle."

"You again…!" Christian growled as he returned the damaged Tigress to her 'ball. "And here I thought someone like you would get others to do the dirty work."

"Your insults are worth nothing, boy." The villain tapped the kangaroo-girl on her shoulder and then pointed at the table. The Ground-type quickly bounced over to the table, grabbed the 'ball, leapt back to her master's side, and gave it to him. As he inspected the sphere, Giovanni said to his Onyx, "It's a good thing that your Boulder Bullet didn't hit this Master Ball."

That name piqued the curiosity in Christian and his two harem members. "Master Ball?" they repeated.

Giovanni turned his gaze from the ball to the tailed Tamer and smirked. "Indeed. You see, the Master Ball is called so because it can capture any Pokégirl no matter how they are. Once this thing hits them, there's no escape!" He lobbed the Master Ball in his hand as he chuckled at their amazed expressions. "The scientists at Silph Co. created not even ten of these things and spread them across the world, if they are to be believed. With just a couple of these in hand, capturing the Legendaries will be child's play!"

Christian snapped out of his awe and glared daggers at the man. "That's only if we let you, which we won't!" he said.

"Is that so?" A challenging gleam sparkled in Giovanni's eyes as he shrunk the Master Ball and put it in his pocket. "If you want this Master Ball, kid, then you'll have to battle for it."

The tailed Tamer glanced at Kimmy and Catalina, who were cracking knuckles and charging magic respectively. "Don't dawdle, ladies," he told. "We don't have time for tomfoolery."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ten minutes until detonation.<em>"

"Fuck!" Angelina cursed. "Have five minutes passed already?!"

The Cudildo ran and ran through the corridors of the Silph Co. building in her desperate search for the one responsible for her master's death. She could feel the hatred and bloodlust rise up within her as she felt she got closer and closer to the killer. She could not wait getting the opportunity to bash his skull in with her club or kill him some other gruesome, humiliating and painful way. She had had some pretty colorful fantasies about how she would end the life of her master's murderer, but now that she was in a self-destructing building, there was not much opportunity for torture.

At last, she found him. The green-haired Team Rocket grunt was now in her field of vision, standing in an empty room with big windows that stretched from the floor to the top. Getting the most vicious scowl on her face, she stepped into the big room that he was in and calmly said, "It's been quite a while."

The grunt turned to look at the Ground-type. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me? Well, I can't really blame you – I looked different way back then."

The green-haired man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I still don't recall meeting someone like you."

"I believe your name is Tyler. Two years ago, you killed my master. His name was Patrick."

A metaphorical light bulb got turned on in Tyler's head. "Oh, now I remember! You're that weak-ass Geogal!"

Angelina tightened her grip on her weapon. "I might have been weak back then," she said, gripping her bone with the other hand, "but many things have changed. And now, I want your head on a silver platter."

Tyler smirked. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well, you're not the only one who's gotten better during the years." He then grabbed the only Pokéball on his belt and released an Arbust. "I believe you remember Euryale? And, Euryale, do you remember this whelp you beat the shit out of years ago?"

The Poison-type looked closely at the other Pokégirl and smirked. "Ah, yes… I remember those eyes," she replied. "That hateful glare… that's the last I remember of her. I thought my poison killed you back then…" Her serpentine tail slammed the floor. "Now, I will not do my duty half-assed."

Angelina held her club in front of her as if she was carrying a sword. "It's payback time, motherfuckers," she hissed.

* * *

><p>As Kimmy took on the Onyx, Christian had released Flora to take care of the Kangasscunt. Since Catalina was their quickest way out of the building, he made sure that she should avoid combat at all. And besides, Flora did have a type advantage over the Ground-type.<p>

Kimmy could not advance in on her huge opponent, as the Onyx kept riddling the Fighting-type with Boulder Bullets. Fortunately, the Amachoke had a countermeasure, for with her great physical strength and her Crushing Punch attack, she destroyed the rocks before they managed to hit her. But on the negative side of things, she could not move closer to the Rock-type while smashing the boulders and the shards struck her skin for every broken stone. Had she not had enhanced density and durability, then she would have bleeding wounds instead of bruises.

Flora also had problems with her opponent. It was not that she was stuck on the defensive – quite the opposite, in fact – but the Kangasscunt's speed as she bounced around the room was too fast for her vines to keep up with, and every time they struck with Vine Whip, they hit only the air and floor that the Ground-type previously occupied. Having had enough of her repeated failures of landing a hit on her opponent, the Venuswhore grabbed the table and hurled it at the kangaroo-girl, who just barely managed to shield herself with her arms before the furniture hit her and broke.

"Oh, you like to play dirty, do ya?!" the Kangasscunt hissed as she glared at the Plant-type. "Well, let's play dirty, then!" And with a mighty leap and a Takedown attack, she tackled her opponent, pinned her to the floor with her feet, and then began pummeling her.

But unbeknownst to the Ground-type, Flora _wanted_ her to get this close. Two of her vines quickly wrapped around the kangaroo-girl's throat and squeezed very hard. As the Kangasscunt gasped for air and tried to tear the vines off of her throat, the Venuswhore used her remaining eight vines to grab her opponent by the legs and waist and then slammed her against one of the walls. Following that, the Plant-type stood up and relentlessly whipped her opponent into unconsciousness.

"One bitch down…" Flora said as she turned to look at her struggling harem-sister, "another to go."

Before the Onyx knew what was going on, three vines wrapped around each of her arms and two vines wrapped around each of her legs, and then she was pulled off her feet and her limbs were tied together. With her opponent down and restrained, Kimmy took the opportunity to walk up to the Rock-type and let her fists loose on her face.

But before this battle could become even more one-sided than it already was, Giovanni discretely recalled his Kangasscunt and released his Rhynodame. Upon seeing her harem-sister's peril, the tauric Pokégirl charged into Flora, pinned her to the wall, and began wailing on her. While the Plant-type could take the punches dished out by her former opponent, the strength of the Ground-type pinning her down now was way greater, which was made perfectly clear as it only took three blows to her body and face before blood began to emerge from her mouth.

Christian quickly recalled his Plant-type Pokégirl, and an enraged Kimmy left her downed opponent to get revenge. But the Rhynodame quickly managed to turn around and grab the incoming right punch with her left hand. The Amachoke then tried another punch with her left fist, but it, too, was caught. With a smirk, the Ground-type remarked, "You seem no different from last time we fought. Haven't you practiced?"

"So… what?!" Kimmy replied through gritted teeth as she tried to pry her hands free.

"I've been training like mad ever since my defeat at your hands. If you don't train, then you will not be up to the task when you're given it." She chuckled a bit. "And I've even got a type disadvantage against you. The irony is stunning."

Once she was done talking, the Rhynodame let go, and Kimmy stumbled backwards. She wondered about why her opponent let go of her… for a second, until the answer came from behind her. The Onyx had recovered and decided to get some payback by grabbing the Fighting-type by her waist, lifting her up, and then slamming her down into the floor. Following that, the tauric Pokégirl reeled up her lower rhinoceros body and then stomped down hard on her opponent.

"Dammit!" Christian cursed as he recalled Kimmy. "We really should've trained more instead of walking!"

"Should I enter the fray, Master?" Catalina asked.

"No, just remain at the sidelines." The tailed Tamer then narrowed his eyes at the standings. _If only they took some of the stronger members with them… _he thought. _These two have type advantages over Lightning, and Luna doesn't have either an advantage or disadvantage against them._ Without any other options, he released his Peekabu and his Umbrea.

* * *

><p>Euryale was sent sprawling on the floor, courtesy of another slam from a bruised Angelina's club. But despite this, the Arbust got back up and smiled viciously at her opponent. The fight had gone in her favor right from the get-go, as the serpent had managed to distract her enemy by making her jump away from a strong swipe and then hit her with a Venom Spit when she was in the air. With her opponent poisoned, even with her type advantage over her, the Poison-type managed to land a couple of blows.<p>

But even despite being poisoned, the Cudildo did not give up. After having been slugged on like a punching bag for a few minutes, the Ground-type made herself stronger by using Rage and dished out a furious combo of club strikes onto her opponent's skull. That last punch that sent the reptile sprawling on the floor was the end of that combo, the fiftieth strike. But still, the poison ate away at her health, and using a tiring and energy-consuming attack like Rage only weakened her in the end.

"You should really give up," Tyler commented from the sidelines with a smirk. "If I remember correctly, you were just like that when we first met. No matter how much Euryale kicked your ass, you just came right back up to get beaten some more. It's stupid Pokégirls like you that proves why this is a male-dominated world, even though any of you bitches can tear a thousand men a new one with ease. In my opinion…" His smirk turned vicious as he prepared for his next line. "…your master _deserved _to be killed if he had a brain-dead broad like you on hand."

Tyler quickly found out that speaking ill of Angelina's master was a very bad idea. "_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_" she roared and threw her club at him. With a girly scream, he ducked and curled into a ball as the bone collided with the window behind him and made tons of cracks.

While her opponent was distracted, Euryale slithered up behind her and sunk her fangs into her neck. Still absolutely livid, the Cudildo managed to grab the tip of the Arbust's tail and got some payback by biting down hard on it. In shock over the unexpected attack, the Poison-type made the mistake of letting go of her opponent. Angelina then followed up by starting to swing around wildly, lifting the reptile off the floor and rendering her unable to get out of the grip. Not that it really mattered, however, because the Ground-type let go of her opponent and let her fly right into the damaged window, breaking through it and falling down to the ground below.

Now that her only hurdle was passed, Angelina turned to face a terrified Tyler, who was currently holding her own club with both hands in front of himself in a way to defend himself. "S-Stay back!" he shouted. "I-I know how to use this thing!"

Angelina was not intimidated whatsoever. She casually walked up to him, and when he tried to attack her, she just caught him by his right wrist and pried the bone away from him with her right hand. Following that, she grabbed his other hand in her left one and held both of his hands over his head while stepping down hard on both of his feet. He took one look into her eyes and then started panicking more than before. Her eyes, hidden behind her mask, showed nothing but hatred and bloodlust.

"Finally…" she said while panting heavily like a feral beast. "After so long… I finally have the chance…!"

"N-N-NO! Don't kill me, please!" Tyler pleaded, even as urine and feces began staining his pants.

"Sparing your life won't bring back Patrick. Nothing will bring him back." She reeled back her club in preparation to strike, her other hand and feet holding tightly on to the Team Rocket grunt even as he struggled to get free. "At least I can get revenge on the one who slaughtered him like a cattle."

"N-No! S-Stop! STOP!"

"I may not go to the same place like my master…" Her pupils shrank down to the smallest size possible. "But when I die, I'll find you in Hell and unleash torture worse than what the Devil could ever imagine!"

After the first blow, blood began to ooze from Tyler's left temple.

After the second blow, cracks began to form.

After the third blow, a hole big enough to fit three fingers was now situated where Tyler's left temple was.

And for the killing blow, Angelina penetrated the hole with her bone and twisted it, gaining a final twitchy reaction from her victim's right leg before all life left his widened eyes.

As she panted softly while letting the recently-deceased body fall to the ground, there was a weird feeling going on in her chest. She did not feel the rush or sudden horror that came with killing someone. No… she felt a loss, a lack of purpose. It saddened her. _I knew I'd want to kill myself once I got my revenge… _she thought, pressing her left hand against her chest. _But… I didn't think I'd feel like this._

A sudden feeling of pain swept through her body, and she fell to her knees coughing. _The poison… it's taking a greater toll on me than before… _She then shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she got back onto her feet. _No! I won't die by someone else's hand! Not Tyler's, not Euryale's, not Team Rocket's – not anyone's!_

Her eyes fell upon the window that she threw the Arbust through, and she got an idea.

* * *

><p>Another punch from the Onyx sent Lightning flying into a wall. The poor Peekabu had not managed to hurt either of her two opponents, no matter how many Thunderbolts she fired at them. Every time they got hit by that attack – or any other attack focused on electrifying the receiver, for that matter – they just stood there until it was over. Luna had it just as bad, as her attacks did minimal damage and the giant Rock-type bombarded her with boulders. But unlike Kimmy, who could just punch the rocks to pieces in order to defend herself, the Umbrea had to toss Dark Bombs as a means of self-defense.<p>

And of course, energy attacks were slower to throw than punches, so it came as no surprise when a boulder connected with her and sent her flying into the same wall as her harem-sister. _Dammit! _Christian thought with a scowl. _They're getting creamed out there!_

"You might as well give up," the Onyx taunted. "Not even the mightiest of your attacks can damage us."

That was when Christian got an idea. _It's a desperate move, but… we've got no other choice. _"Luna," he called. "I believe it's time to let loose that attack we've been practicing for a little while."

Luna gave her master a doubtful look. "I dunno, Master," she replied. "That attack takes a little while to prepare."

Christian gave a small smile and then said, "Lightning, be a good girl and hold off these two heavyweights for a little while, alright?"

Understanding their master's plan, the two rodent Pokégirls gave a quick nod and prepared their strategy. Luna held her right hand down and wrapped her left fingers around her right wrist while Lightning stepped in front of her harem-sister and began emitting sparks from her cheeks. "Whatever you two morons are planning," the Rhynodame scoffed, "it's not gonna work against us."

With a very loud battle cry, Lightning let out an extremely wild Thunder attack. It was so powerful that both the Onyx and the Rhynodame were cringing in pain as it went on, and so uncontrollable that it short-circuited the lights in the whole room. The attack lasted for thirty seconds before the Peekabu was out of juice and fell to her knees panting as the room was shrouded in darkness that only was broken by the afternoon sun shining through the windows.

Smirking and quickly recovering from the attack, the Onyx summoned another boulder in her hands and held it above her head. "See? Your strongest attack did nothing," she said and hurled the rock at the defenseless Electric-type, knocking her out.

As Christian recalled his defeated Peekabu, all of the darkness in the room suddenly began to slowly disappear. And that was when Giovanni's two combatants saw what Luna was doing. The Umbrea was smirking as a spiky orb of pure darkness was gathering in her hand. "Surprised?" she asked. "This is my Ankoku attack. Its success relies on two things: the user's power and the amount of darkness in the room. The more darkness, the stronger the attack."

The Rhynodame spat to the side. "So what? A few seconds of darkness ain't worth much," she retorted.

Luna's smirk grew wider. "Oh, I didn't draw my powers only from that," she replied. "Look down at your feet."

The Rock-type and the Ground-type looked down, and what they saw made their eyes go wide. Both of their shadows were twisting in the direction of the dark orb. Realizing that her own shadow was being used against her, the Rhynodame scowled at the Dark-type. "Why, you deceitful little bitch!" she roared and charged horn-first at her opponent.

Striking at just the right moment, Luna dodged under the rhinoceros centaur's horn and pressed the dark orb against her opponent's body. The power gathered in the attack was so fierce that the Ground-type actually screamed out in great pain. Five seconds after the attack struck, the orb exploded and sent the Rhynodame flying backwards into the Onyx and crashing into the wall behind them, the impact nearly breaking through the wall. The two Pokégirls then lay there, knocked out by the powerful attack.

With a smirk, Christian turned to look at the leader of Team Rocket and said, "Game over, Giovanni. You lose."

However, Giovanni chuckled as he returned his two defeated Pokégirls to their 'balls. "On the contrary, my tailed opponent," he said calmly, "you've only beaten three fourths of my harem."

The smirk instantly disappeared from the tailed Tamer's face. "Three fourths?" he repeated.

The villain then took out a fourth Pokéball out of his pocket. "I'd like you to meet the latest addition to my group," he said and pressed the release button.

The released Pokégirl was obviously feline, given the cat ears, claws and tail. But unlike any other cat-type encountered thus far, she had a full coating of tan-colored fur, her tail ended in a tuft of brown fur, and her brown hair was wild and untamed. But akin to something already seen on any other Pokégirl, feline or not, she had a muscular build and large breasts. As per his nature, Christian scanned her.

_**LIONESS, the Royal Cat Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Anthropomorphic cat_

_**Element**__: Ground/Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Crescent Moon League; prides of 3-12 individuals), Very Rare (all other leagues)_

_**Diet**__: Carnivorous_

_**Role**__: Wilderness survivalist (plains and deserts)_

_**Libido**__: Average, with seasonal peaks_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, mouse-type Pokégirls_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Plant, Psychic, Water, certain canine Pokégirls_

_**Attacks**__: Pride Claw, Slash, Stomp, Growl, Call Pride (available only to ferals), Lioness's Roar (after Lv. 30 only), Legendary Lioness's Roar (after Lv. 70 only)_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Strength (x10), reinforced claws, Enhanced Agility (x3), night vision, skilled pack hunters_

_**Disadvantages**__: Arrogance, pride mentality, poor single fighters_

_**Evolves**__: __**[Classified] **__Womanticore (Shadow Stone applied at night + Sekhmet's Blessing) __**[Classified]**_

_**Evolves From**__: Kitten (battle stress)_

_Like their sister species of the Pumara, back during Sukebe's War, the Lioness was created as a regiment of guerilla troops for certain environmental terrains. While the Pumara were meant for the rather rocky and mountainous areas where human troops hoped to gain the high ground, the Lionesses were meant to survive in deserts and plains with great ease, taking out troops whom were either trying to reach that destination or thought to get away from other Pokégirls in normally-unforgiving terrain._

_While one would think that a Pumara and Lioness are interchangeable, what with the Pumara being a Fighting-type with Ground-type sub-attributes and the Lioness being the reverse (not to mention the fact they're both evolved from a Kitten), one should realize that they are completely different in not only looks, but personalities, battle potentials, and behavioral habits._

_Where the Pumaras tend to be short and covered in multicolored fur with black splotches on their tails, the Lioness's fur tends to be uniform in color, normally a tan to a dirty yellow coloration, with tails ending in a tuft of fur. It should also be noted that Lionesses are taller than Pumaras by a few inches, usually putting them in a range of a solid 6' up to 6'4". With this height comes a stronger build. While their cousin species of Pumara is sleek and speedy, the Lioness is definitely more muscled and physically stronger. And of course, a sticking point is that the Lioness has a larger set of breasts, gaining a full cup-size upon evolving, putting her into a solid D-cup range._

_Personality-wise, the Lioness is a 180 from the Pumara. Where the Pumaras tend to be mischievous and playful in nature, the Lioness prefers to remain poise and stoic. They prefer to exude an air of regality about them, hence the title of `Royal Cat' that the Lioness have been given. This feeling of pride that the Lioness has gave them a reputation of being a rather overconfident species (though not as bad a stigma as the Neo-Iczel has gotten)._

_What really puts them apart from their cousin species is that while Pumaras tend to be solitary hunters, the Lioness species has a pack mentality, and thus will pull together into Prides of other Lionesses, ranging from a minimum of three, but no larger than a dozen. This pack mentality will also translate over to harems, though they aren't found in too many Tamers' harem. They work best when they are in pairs or with other Lionesses._

_In battle, a Lioness's forte is her Pride Claw, which they will depend on more than any other attack (which, unfortunately, can make them predictable in battle). Still, once the Lioness's Roar becomes available, they will make great use of it, using the roar first before going in with their powerful claw strike, or even using Stomp on their opponent if it's weak to Ground-type attacks. Teamed up with another Lioness, however, and they become a different story, with the two managing an alternation of their different techniques to put their opponents down quickly and effectively._

_If in the harem of a Tamer, a Lioness's superiority complex will come to the fore, and she will want to be in a dominant role over all the other Pokégirls, taking charge of the harem and making it submissive and cohesive as she sees fit. While this may not necessarily be a bad idea, the fact is that a Lioness believes that to do this, she has to be given the Alpha position in the harem, and will settle for nothing less; she will outright challenge the current Alpha for it. Unless the Tamer already has a strong Plant, Psychic, or Water-type Pokégirl as their Alpha whom can beat down the Royal Cat Pokégirl and put her in her place, one can expect the Lioness to remain rather unruly until she gets the position of Alpha for herself._

_Lionesses are only submissive to their Tamers, the only one whom they consider above them in the Pride (they do not call it a harem). They are especially submissive during a Taming session. And while they will normally get onto all fours, allowing their Tamer to do as they please with them, the fact is that whatever the Tamer says goes. Those Tamers that have loyalty from their Lioness will find they can get away with doing a lot of different things to the Pokégirl, be it positions or other sexual practices._

_But when the seasonal heat for the Pokégirl comes up, forget it. The Lioness becomes so easy to get off that one would think they have a pleasure threshold lower than a Titmouse's. Still, they can get off dozens of times in this state..._

_While not a common end to threshold, those who have a strong Lioness history in their family can come to this as the result of their threshold into a Pokégirl. There is no sign that this is the end result, as the looks that come in are generically feline, although their personality will change in one of two ways. Either the girl thresholding becomes submissive, recognizing someone else as the dominant in the household, or they will start to become dominant themselves, trying to feel like the head of the home, even if they're not sure why._

_**Pride Claw **__– (ATK): A claw technique exclusive to the Lioness. By focusing all of her confidence and strength into her claws, the Pokégirl will use a slashing technique that's capable of tearing through metal with ease. One very high-leveled and overconfident Lioness (Lv. 85, to be precise) was able to tear through the skin of a Giantess with one strike of this attack._

_**Call Pride**__ – (EFT): A technique exclusive to feral Lionesses. While not an actual attack, the fact is, her voice is recognizable to the rest of her Pride. As soon as she cries out for them, they will come charging to her aid, and there is superiority in numbers._

"Ah crap…" Christian cursed. He had three reasons for that. 1: He did not expect Giovanni to have a fourth Pokégirl. 2: Luna was pretty much exhausted. 3: This one had something the other opponents did not: a type advantage against Dark-types.

Starting off the battle by using Lioness's Roar, the Lioness let out a… well, a _roar _that managed to intimidate the other Pokégirls in the room. Then, taking her chance, she dashed up to Luna and scratched her across the stomach, drawing blood.

Christian, knowing that his Umbrea was fighting a losing battle, returned her to her Pokéball. "I guess I have no choice," he said as he looked at his Magic-type. "Catalina, you're our last hope. Try to win this fight without getting too beaten up."

Catalina nodded and approached her opponent as her claws glowed, a certain sign that she was using her Pride Claw technique. Wanting to end this battle as carefully as possible, the Mistoffeles formulated a plan. When the Lioness came running at her and swiped at her, the magical feline just teleported to the other end of the room. When the Ground-type Pokégirl tried another Slash attack, her opponent just teleported away again. Rinse, repeat, ad infinitum. Finally, once the Lioness began to tire, Catalina initiated part two of her plan: spamming the hell out of her Mana Bolt and Power Bolt attacks.

Giovanni recalled his final Pokégirl after she was struck by the tenth time and scowled. "Resorting to dirty tricks just to win the fight?" he asked cynically. "And here I thought you were a hero-type."

"Says the one who took out my Tigress without warning before the battle could even take place," Christian replied just as cynically.

"_Five minutes until detonation._"

Growling, Giovanni turned to leave, but not before taking the Master Ball out of his pocket and tossing it over his shoulder. "I am a man of my word," he said and took off in a mad dash.

"You're not getting away!" the tailed Tamer shouted as he ran up to and picked up the Master Ball before he raced after the villain with Catalina in tow.

* * *

><p><em>This is it, <em>Angelina thought as she stared down from the edge of the window. She had no regrets. She wanted to do this. She would die even if she did not.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and spread her arms out. _If I don't go to where you are, Master… then please watch over me from wherever you are._

* * *

><p>"Damn! For a guy his age, he sure runs fast!" Christian panted as he ran up the last staircase that the building had to offer.<p>

"He must have some sort of speedy Pokégirl DNA in him," Catalina commented from behind her master.

Once they reached the top and opened the door leading to the rooftop, they were too late. They spotted Giovanni sitting in a black helicopter piloted by a couple of grunts, which would explain where all of the other grunts went. "So long, kid!" Giovanni laughed while waving goodbye. "It's been a blast!" And then he closed the helicopter's door as it took off to who-knows-where.

"And he gets away again…" Christian muttered as he walked over to the edge of the building. "It must be a personal trait of his." He then let out a sigh and hung his head.

"Speaking of getting away," Catalina reminded, "we have got to bail before this place bursts apart."

That was when he spotted something several stories down the building that made him gasp in shock – Angelina falling backwards out the building! Without thinking, he grabbed Catalina by the wrist, ordered, "Don't teleport until I tell you to!" and then jumped off the side of the building.

When she overcame the shock of her master's sudden drastic decision, Catalina made the smarter move of ignoring his order and teleported close enough to Angelina. Christian quickly caught the Cudildo with his free hand before the Mistoffeles teleported again.

The three of them tumbled on the grassy ground outside of Saffron City. Relieved that they were out of harm's way (harm being an exploding building and a life-threatening fall), Christian sat upright and looked at Angelina, who was struggling to get up. "Are you all right, Angelina?" he asked, concerned.

The Ground-type looked up at his face. "…Why did you—?" A sudden coughing fit cut her off.

The tailed Tamer narrowed his eyes in worry. _She looks really banged up, _he thought. _I'd better get her healed. _"Sorry about this." With a quick movement, he stuck his fingers into her vagina and dug out her Pokéball, which caused both girls around him to gasp and blush in surprise. The moment he returned her to her spherical room of isolation, a loud boom was heard, followed by a shockwave that forced both of the two people on the hill down onto the ground.

When their ears had stopped ringing, Catalina looked at her master and gave a smile. "Don't _ever _do something crazy like that again," she laughed.

"No promises," he laughed back.

_Tamer: Christian Haydon._

* * *

><p><em>Harem:<em>

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 37._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 36._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 39._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 37._

_Lassie (Growltit) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 43._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

_Angelina (Cudildo), {temporary member} level 46._

* * *

><p>dopliss: Aaaaaand finally this chapter comes out! Sorry if the end seemed kinda rushed, but that's because… it was.<p>

Jessie: And for those of you who wonder why Flora, Kimmy and Lightning leveled up despite not defeating most of their opponents, just remember that experience could be shared in the games just by having a party member participate in the battle.

dopliss: Wow, Jessie! And here I thought you were only the face of Team Rocket.

(Jessie slaps dopliss)


	69. Chapter 69 Angelina's resolution

**Jessie: Alright, dear readers… As dopliss is currently at the hospital due to that brain-damaging slap I gave him at the end of that last chapter, Team Rocket will be the ones taking over the pre-chapter and post-chapter notes.**

**James: So please, enjoy this little dramatic chapter wedged between two action-packed ones.**

**Disclaimer: Pokégirls was something not created by this story's author.**

* * *

><p><em>18:37, Wednesday, Saffron City Pokécenter.<em>

Christian leaned against one of the white walls in the Pokécenter's waiting room, his breathing somehow very frantic despite having metallic lungs. After everything had been settled, he had asked Catalina where the rest of his harem was, to which the Mistoffeles replied that they were at the city's Pokécenter. It was then that he learned that Lassie was giving birth, and in a state of mindless panic, he returned the Magic-type to her Pokéball and ran as fast as he could to get there.

_I am an idiot, _he cursed himself, as if he had let the magical feline teleport him there, he would not only be there sooner, but he would also not be out of breath. _How come I always realize there was an easier solution after having gone through the toughest one?_

He was reeled back from his mental self-degradation when a NurseJoy approached him. "Mr. Haydon?" she presumed.

"Yeah, that's me," the tailed Tamer replied.

"Your Pokégirl is in a good enough condition to talk to you now. Please follow me to her room."

As Christian followed her, he noticed that his breathing was hardly getting slower in pace. _Could it be that my mechanical lungs have reached their limit? _he wondered. _That nurse said that I don't ever need to breathe again… but could it be that she was unaware if these things could last forever?_

"Your breathing seems erratic," the nurse walking in front of him noted. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…"

It took Christian a little while to explain the whole story, but once he was finished, the Joy had come up with a solution. "Well, sir, if you want, we can replace your metallic lungs with organic ones and reattach your windpipe to them," she offered. "You'll have to stay overnight, though."

The tailed Tamer smiled. "If you've got a pair of lungs that matches my blood type, then sure," he said.

Seconds later, the two of them stopped at a door. The nurse turned around and smiled at him. "This is her room. Spend as much time in here as you'd like."

Christian then remembered something and gave the Joy the seven Pokéballs he had on hand. "While you're at it, could you please also heal these girls?" he requested.

The nurse took the 'balls from him with a friendly smile. "Why, of course. That _is _why I work here, after all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare the paperwork for your lung transplant."

As the Pokégirl turned around and began leaving, the tailed Tamer called out to her, "Oh, one more thing. Do you know where the rest of my harem is? One's a Panthress, another's a Cheetaura—"

"We've got them in storage," she replied. "If I'm not mistaken, they should be undergoing a cleaning cycle right now."

As the nurse disappeared from sight, Christian turned to face the door and opened it. The room was no different from any other hospital room that he had seen, but it was not _that_ that he was focusing on. Rather, it was the bedridden Lassie that was the star of his attention, the canine in question currently sitting upright in her bed. But at a second glance, he spotted some very minor changes to his Growltit from the last time he saw her; her blonde hair had gotten wilder and spikier, the fur around her mouth and on the bridge of her nose had turned blonde, her ears had turned black at the tips, the blonde fur on her chest and stomach had grown a lot, her tail had gotten very bushy, her muscles had gotten bigger – and, the biggest change of them all, her pregnant stomach was now very thin.

"Good evening, my dear master," she greeted in a tired but warm voice as she ignored him scanning her.

_**DENMOTHER, the Protector Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Animorph (canine)_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)_

_**Role**__: Guardians, mothers, leaders, excellent police Pokégirls (in the detective department)_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Ghost_

_**Weak Vs**__: Ground, Rock, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dodge, Agility, Foresight, Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Floor, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Senses (x4), attacks will damage Ghost-types and other non-corporeal Pokégirls, highly intelligent_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Growltit (special; giving birth)_

_The evolution of Growltit to Denmother requires the Growltit to have a litter of pups either by parthenogenesis if she is still a Pokégirl or via normal reproduction if she has become a Pokéwoman. The evolution itself does not occur until the Growltit has finished giving birth to her litter; only afterwards will it kick in with a quick glowing evolution which restores the now-Denmother's strength and allows her to get over the effort of giving birth._

_The Denmother keeps all of the traits of her pre-evolution form with a few differences; for example, she still retains the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms and legs. Again the blonde hair on the top of her head becomes even wilder and spiked, along with the blonde fur down her chest and stomach becoming longer and more pronounced, but the blonde fur around her groin and inner thighs remains roughly the same as it was in her Growltit form, giving her an appearance of having a mane on her neck and chest. The length of the fur on her tail changes, too, growing much longer and bushier, much to the delight of children._

_The major change to a Denmother is that she grows in size until she is just less than 7 feet tall, and her muscles, whilst not that much more visible than they were in her Growltit form, look much more impressive at her increased size. It can be quite difficult to tell a Denmother apart from a Growltit, especially at a distance, but there are a few specific differences; Denmother has black-tipped ears where in all of its previous forms it always has unmarked red-furred ears. The fur down her nose ridge becomes blonde and joins the blonde hair on her head with the blonde fur around her mouth and down the front of her body._

_A Denmother is far more powerful than her previous forms, her enhanced strength, endurance, reflexes and senses making her an unparalleled tracker almost impossible to throw off the scent. The Growlie family of Pokégirls has always been very intelligent, but the Denmother takes this intelligence to a whole new level. Tests have shown Denmothers to be as intelligent as Supe-Bra Geniuses, although she seems to prefer focusing this intelligence on practical matters rather than theoretical sciences._

_A Denmother's control over her fire elemental powers is stunning; not only is she capable of using powerful fire moves against her enemies with awe-inspiring accuracy, but she is also quite capable of nullifying all but the most extreme fire-based attacks on herself. The majority of Fire-type Pokégirls are rendered helpless before the Denmothers._

_An odd quirk that a Denmother gains is her ability to attack Ghost-types and other non-corporeal Pokégirls, along with a 'sixth sense' to detect them even if they are not visible. Researchers are unsure how the Denmothers developed this ability or even how it works; it is presumed she gets this ability in order to better protect those under her care, but this is idly speculation._

_With traits like that, one would expect to find a lot of Denmothers in the police force; however, a number of factors generally render Denmothers unsuitable for Police work. First of all, to evolve into a Denmother, she must be pregnant and give birth. This means the Pokégirl must be pulled from active duty, especially during the later stages of her pregnancy; a Growltit gets increasingly protective of the offspring inside of her, resulting in her unwilling to take risks which could jeopardize herself and her children, thus making her unsuitable for active duty._

_Once the Pokékits are born, the majority of Denmothers have an overwhelming instinct to protect their pups, which leads them to be unwilling to return to police work, as they would rather look after their pups. It is possible to get a Denmother to return to the police force; those who have lived with another Pokégirl for a long time and developed a bond with will often entrust their pups with the other Pokégirl, one of the largest acts of trust a Denmother can perform._

_A fair number of Denmothers in the police force prefer to stay away from street duty and tend to become detectives in their own right, usually forensic detectives, using their senses and high intelligence to solve crimes, although some Denmothers do go into other fields. The avoidance of street duty is caused by the desire not to orphan their Pokékits or otherwise be unable to care for them. (The strength of this desire can vary between Denmothers due to personalities and will last until the Pokékits become Pokégirls.)_

_Those that remain on street duty are even faster than all of their previous evolutions, and a criminal has little chance of escaping a Denmother. Their intelligence, enhanced speed, endurance, reflexes and strength mean that all but the most powerful criminals and their Pokégirls are going down hard and fast. Because of the difficulty to acquire Denmothers who are willing to remain on street duty, those Denmother/officer teams are often assigned to areas of large population or trouble._

_Denmothers are found in other lines of work, as well, most commonly daycare centers or schools where they look after human children, often teaching them, and in the more wild areas of the world, also ensuring that no passing ferals harm them. Children love Denmothers – young children particularly like snuggling up to her for an afternoon nap – and the Denmothers love children; she would rather have herself ripped apart than allow harm to those under her care._

_The desire to protect and nurture can also cause Denmothers to be found in Pokécenters or Ranches as staff, where they look after the other Pokégirls and mother the other Pokégirls, even those who are older than themselves. Denmothers can comfort and nurture even the most depressed of threshold girls, allowing them to see some light in their new existence._

_It's all of these traits that have given Denmothers a reputation to rival that of Catgirls and Megami. They are given significant leeway in all but the most conservative leagues, and harming or abusing one will likely cause mass uproars, if not hostile attacks, from other Pokégirls and Tamers._

_Denmothers tend to be out of the reach of most pet owners due not only to the difficulty of getting a Growlie to evolve into a Growltit for most pet owners, but because a Denmother is also in great demand for daycare centers, Pokécenters and Ranches. Those who do own a Denmother will rapidly find themselves part of a large family if they weren't already; Denmothers will often 'adopt' abused or young feral Pokégirls and turn them into members of the family. League Officials are quite aware of the Denmothers' habit and grant leeway to most Denmother pet owners to go over the six-Pokégirls limit. The Denmother herself tends to limit herself to a family of no more than five, which is the usual number of Pokékits born in a Denmother's litter, although some are known to adopt others for shorter periods of time until they can carry on their own way, and any orphaned Pokékits are adopted regardless._

_Canine and cat-type Pokégirls are the most common Pokégirls to be adopted by a Denmother, as she still has the trademark like of cat-type Pokégirls, although this has become a much more mothering relationship rather than the purely playful one it was before. Similarly, the Denmothers have no love of Domina-types, and Heaven help any Domina who chooses to start anything with someone under the Denmother's care. This is not to say that a Denmother won't help an abused Domina, but when it does, the Denmother will make very sure the Domina is aware of who is in charge._

_Generally, Denmothers are not hugely popular as pets, mainly because most pet owners only want one or two Pokégirls to look after and that's it. With a Denmother, you are likely to end up starting a mini-Ranch, Pokécenter or Haven whether you want to or not, hence it is usually chosen by people who have a large enough family to keep the Denmother happy or those who honestly want to help Pokégirls._

_In the wild, feral Denmothers tend to be the core of large Growlie packs, the size usually ranging from around 20 to 50 members and rarely consists purely of Growlies and Growltits, often including Pokégirls and Pokékits that the pack has adopted into its own. This means that each pack's strength cannot be predicted, as they could potentially have almost any other Pokégirl in their pack, although predominately the non-Growlie or non-Growltit members tend to be canine or cat-types. The Denmother's intelligence often means that sentries have alerted the pack of intruders long before the intruders know of the pack's presence. This means the pack can decide to fight or flee depending on the strength of the trespasser._

_It's strongly recommended you do NOT attack or attempt to capture an unwilling member of a Growlie pack containing a Denmother, because she views her fellow pack-mates as under her protection and will go all-out to protect them. All Denmothers has the Rage attack in which her strength and reflexes and speed triple, which she uses whenever those under her protection are harmed. Unlike other Rage attacks, the Denmother does not go berserk, maintaining a tight control on her actions, and in turn making the attack all the more lethal. She will not make a mistake or let an attack slip through because she has to protect those under her, and failure is simply __**not**__ an option for her. Regardless of the fond memories you may have of that harmless Denmother in daycare that you may have, feral Denmothers are extremely dangerous when provoked._

_Feral Denmothers tend to undergo parthenogenesis far more regularly than other Pokégirls, so they often have offspring (Pokékits) around to protect. Their standard tactics are to use Bark and Bite in an attempt to drive intruders off, like they did when they were Growlies. They'll often place members of the pack between the intruder and any Pokékits they have, as well as some spaced around in case the intruder is merely a distraction; however, if a fight breaks out, then the intruder will have to avoid coordinated attacks from the entire pack – those guarding the Pokékits will freely unleash their most powerful fire attacks whilst the others will move in closer to take down the opponent. Any direct threat to the Pokékits will result in a lethal response, the target being hit by numerous fire attacks before being brutally mauled and ripped to shreds by the Denmother and Growltits._

_Denmother-led packs have known to take on and defeat rampaging Widows effectively when escape is no longer an option, albeit with casualties, using group tactics and intense fire strikes to wear the Widow down and with pack members distracting the Widow from fellow pack members long enough for them to avoid death strikes. Hence why Denmother-led packs are far beyond the ability to capture of all but the most experienced Harem Masters._

_We recommend capturing something else. Feral Titmice are always a safer choice._

"Good to see you again – in a slim figure, to boot," Christian replied as he put the Pokédex away and walked up next to her. "So… was it painful?"

The Denmother grinned and replied, "Hurt like a motherfucker."

He laughed at her choice of words and wondered aloud, "What kind of mother swears like that?"

Her mood instantly dropped, replacing her grin with a sad frown. "I'm not actually a mother," she stated.

Christian quickly understood what she meant and replaced his earlier good mood with a serious frown as he sat next to her on the bed. "What did you do with your kids?" he asked softly.

Lassie shifted uncomfortably. "I… I told the nurses to give them away to an orphanage. When they asked me why, I told them my reason for having kids in the first place. You wouldn't believe what they said to me."

"I don't care," he said, looking her straight in the eyes and letting a warm smile grow on his lips. "What matters is that it's all over with. And sometime in the future, when I'm done with the whole adventuring thing, just say that you want children, and I'll make sure you get some."

She smiled back at him, her eyes shining with happiness and love. Expressing her gratitude towards her loving master, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, to which he did the same.

* * *

><p><em>13:28, the Past.<em>

_She could easily remember that day. In fact, she could remember every single day of her life. Well, her life as a Pokégirl, at least. But, what she remembered the best was her time with him._

_She stared down into the river, frowning in deep concentration as she ignored her reflection in the water. She had always hated getting wet, mostly because it always would make her rock-hard skin turn very soft. Morning showers were no exceptions, and had it not been for keeping up her personal hygiene, she would have never, ever washed herself._

_Not to mention the fact that fluids leaked on her would make her leak a certain kind of fluid from a certain kind of place that only females possess._

_Putting her absolute loathing of water out of her head for the moment, she spotted a couple of fish slowly approaching her from up the river, and smiled. She then took a few steps away from the water, reeled her arms back and above her head, and slammed her fists down on the ground. The fish were washed ashore by the Seismic Smash attack and became ripe for the picking._

"_Success once again, Angelina…" she muttered to herself as she picked up the fish and walked away from the river._

_It only took a couple of minutes for Angelina the Geogal to make her return to her and her master's campsite. There, sitting in-between the tent and the circle of rocks where the campfire would be lit, she locked her eyes on to her master, whose mere presence made her melt. Although, to someone else, he would be nothing too special, just an average guy with spiky white hair and a bright red jacket. He looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Ah, _there's _my beautiful waitress with my delicious food!" he greeted comically._

_She giggled at his clownish attitude and replied, "Hello to you, too, my cute and friendly yet incorrect master."_

_He let his smile turn into a teasing smirk. "Oh? Would you rather be my __**delicious**__ waitress with my __**beautiful**_ _food?"_

_She giggled again and sat down on his right, putting the three fish she caught down on the ground. "Don't play dumb," she said. "I meant in regards to the food being _yours_. Besides, you can't eat that many fish, Patrick."_

_Patrick chuckled and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "That's a challenge I'm willing to accept," he replied._

_For the third time in that conversation, Angelina giggled again and leaned her head against her master's chest. "You're so silly… but that's one of the reasons I love you so much."_

* * *

><p><em>14:28, Thursday, the Present.<em>

Angelina sighed in nostalgic somberness as she drifted around in the empty space that was her Pokéball. Ever since the incident at the now-destroyed Silph Co. building, memories of her life with her deceased master had played in her mind like a never-ending VHS tape. The memories made her miss her dear Patrick even more and made her want to be by his side in the next world. So strong and painful were her memories, in fact, that she actually contemplated forgoing starving herself to death in favor of just jumping into a ditch and die a quick death.

A sudden flash of bright light followed by a city entering her view informed her that she was being let out of her spherical place of resting. After a few seconds of looking around, she spotted Christian, Julia and Silvia, who were busy talking about how the tailed Tamer felt no different after having gotten some new, organic lungs. The way they were just casually talking about it and the fact that they were smiling… it told her all that she needed to know about her current situation.

She did not belong here.

"Hey there, Angelina," Christian greeted, sporting that smile that made the hearts of the girls in his harem melt. "Good to see you."

"…Yes… good to see you, too…" she replied in a voice just barely above being a whisper as she turned her head to look away and absentmindedly crossed her arms.

Christian and his two feline Pokégirls could instantly tell that something was up with Angelina – they would have to be blind in order to miss her gloominess. "Say, uh… are you all right?" Silvia asked.

"I'm fine… I'm just fine and dandy…" She turned her body so that her right shoulder was facing the tailed Tamer and she turned her head to look at the ruins of the Silph Co. building, which was surrounded by yellow-and-black-striped safety tape. "…I got my revenge… I finally got my revenge… The goal that I've dedicated my life to accomplish no matter what… it's been accomplished." She turned her head to gaze at him again before fully turning away from the three feline people. "Now that I've avenged my master, this is where we part ways."

Christian did not have to be a genius in order to realize what she meant by that last part. "Hang on," he said. "You're not actually going to… you know…?"

"…Kill myself?" the Ground-type finished. "No… not exactly. But I will find somewhere to just sit still and wait for the Grim Reaper to come and get me."

The three of them gave her pitying looks. _Unwanted _pitying looks. "I really think you should reconsider that, Angelina," Julia said. "There're so many beautiful things to see and explore in the world."

The Cudildo responded without looking back at the Tigress. "Such as…?"

"Such as forming bonds with others and finding another reason for living other than killing and revenge," Christian replied as he walked up to her and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "You've avenged your master, I know – but now it's time to move on with your life and be happy." His lips stretched out into a friendly smile. "I'm sure your master would have wanted it that way."

That last sentence, though innocent, triggered two things in Angelina's mind that forcefully yanked her far away from happiness.

One was anger – anger at how Christian had so naïvely assumed what would make her deceased master happy. How dared he! He had no right – absolutely _NO RIGHT_ – to claim that that was what Patrick would have wanted! He loved her, and she still loves him! The day that they met and became a team of Tamer and Pokégirl, they had created a near-indestructible pact that demanded them to love each other and risk death for each other until they either die or decide to go different ways.

The other thing that was triggered was the memory of her final moment with her master. She remembered how her broken body crawled through the muddy ground towards her master and how the rain coming from above fell down hard onto her back. She remembered how badly he was damaged, how his body was full of small holes that should not be there and how his jaw was nearly broken off its hinges by bullets. She remembered how much she cried as she begged for him to not die, while all he could do to reply was looking at her and emitting pained grunts until the light left his eyes. She remembered how horrible she felt as she cradled the corpse even as her body evolved and her skin's color turned from the grayness of the Geogal to the tanned body of a Cudildo. She remembered the horror when she looked down in her hands and found the mask and bone club made from the front of Patrick's skull and his left forearm, respectively.

And finally, she remembered how, after donning the mask, she screamed at the top of her lungs and how her voice echoed for what seemed like hours.

"…What do you care?" she hissed very quietly.

Christian just barely heard her and tilted his head to the right. "Come again?" he replied. Had he been more observant, he would have noticed that her right hand – in which she held her club – was clenching very tightly around her weapon and shaking with rage.

"I said…" Her voice suddenly went from whisper-level to shout-level. "…_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE?!**_"

Before he knew any better, Angelina spun around in a clockwise motion, getting his hand off of her while doing so, and slammed her club into the right side of his head – above his temple, but below where his ear stuck out – knocking him off his feet and sending him sprawled out on the pavement. Julia and Silvia both gasped and prepared to jump to their master's side and attack his assailant, but they were like frozen in place by the look in the Cudildo's eyes. Her eyes, while leaking tears, were also oozing with anger and sadness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shrieked at Christian, who had managed to sit upright and was pressing his right hand against his head injury, which was coloring the blonde hair around it red. "Why the hell do you care so much about me?! You're nothing but a goddamn stranger who just decided out of the blue to help me get my revenge – and when that happened, you didn't do jack shit! All you did was accompanying me for a couple of days and somehow convince me to have sex with you!"

As he tilted his head up and looked at her, she furiously stomped her right foot down and ignored the tears freely flowing down her cheeks and the outside of her mask. "You don't have _anything _to say when it comes to my life! You don't even play any important role in my life!" she continued. "If I want to travel with someone, I travel with whoever I goddamn please! If I wanna have sex with someone, I have it with whoever the hell I want! And if I feel like dying, I'll throw my life away and fucking die!"

And with that, Angelina spun on her heel and made a mad dash to get as far away as possible. Coming out of their state of shock, the two cat-types did what they had planned to do and rushed to their master's side. "Master, are you all right?" Silvia asked as she and her Alpha helped him to his feet.

"I've had worse," he replied, acting as if that blow to his head was no more painful than getting playfully bitten. "Now let's go after her!" And then he ran off, with his two Pokégirls hot on his heels.

As they ran and got closer and closer to the forest on the edge of town, Julia asked the tailed Tamer, "_Why_? You clearly heard her – she wants nothing to do with us and would like to die."

"Exactly," he replied. "I just can't let her kill herself – not when there's a chance to make her see the bright side of her situation."

"I know that, but still, _why_?"

"Because I just can't, okay?!" he said through gritted teeth.

With nothing more to say, the two Pokégirls just glanced at each other and gave a silent nod.

* * *

><p>Her feral mind was very confused. One moment she was relaxing inside her cavernous home, relaxing her muscles while feasting on the Doe she had chased all day, then she smelled someone's presence and prepared to fend him or her off, and the last thing that she recalled was something hard hitting her and a flash of red light. And now she was standing out in the open in a forest that is completely unfamiliar to her and separated from her cave with no way to find her way back.<p>

This enraged her beyond belief.

Her home was just as precious to her as a child is to its mother. Whoever removed her from her rocky home has got to pay with his or her life! The moment she finds the one at fault, she is going to roast his or her pranking posterior until it was as black as charcoal.

Just when she was about to go hunt down the jerk who misplaced her from her home, the sound of someone speaking caught her ears. Turning to face the sound, she spotted a boy with feline features and two cat-type Pokégirls talking together.

And the moment she laid her eyes on the boy, her mind, although low on intelligence, began its journey towards a conclusion. A male accompanied by two Pokégirls that were not ripping him apart meant that he was a Tamer and their master. Him being a Tamer meant that he has got Pokéballs. And him having Pokéballs meant that it was most likely that he was the one who kidnapped her and forced her away from home.

With her target found, she took a deep breath and prepared to get her revenge.

* * *

><p>"Damn it…!" Christian cursed as he panted from exhaustion. He, Julia and Silvia had only been running through the forest for five minutes, and they had already lost sight of Angelina two minutes ago. "I can't believe we lost her…!"<p>

"How could we not catch up to her?" Silvia wondered aloud. "My breed and Julia's have enhanced speed and agility, respectively, while Angelina's doesn't."

"Well, last I checked, she was seven levels above you two," Christian replied as his breathing returned to normal.

"Seven levels don't make any goddamn difference," Julia growled to herself.

"Never mind that; that's not what's important." He turned to look at the two feline girls. "Can you two track her by scent?" he asked.

"Sorry, but no," the Tigress answered. "If we had something she'd touched that we could sniff, then yes."

Christian let out a tired sigh. "I guess our only choice now if we ever wanna catch up to her is releasing Blaze and have her search from the sky." He then moved his right hand to his belt, where Blaze's Pokéball was.

_BOOOOM!_

The three of them snapped their heads around to look at where the explosion came from and spotted the crater and the cloud of smoke that was made from it. Once the smoke cleared, however, they spotted the person behind the blast. It was a lizard-like Pokégirl with army-green scales with a gray stripe going down the middle, red eyes that were glowing, two horns growing from her forehead that curved up over her head, a thick tail, and a big muscular frame.

As the feral Pokégirl snorted smoke out of her nostrils, Christian did what he always do.

_**DODONGO, the Big Bombardier Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Near Human (reptilian)_

_**Element**__: Rock/Fire_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Meat, large amounts of rocks_

_**Role**__: Mortar troopers, grenadiers_

_**Libido**__: Low_

_**Strong Vs**__: Normal, Plant, Electric, Flying_

_**Weak Vs**__: Fighting, Water (severely weak to that, what with her dual-typing), Ground_

_**Attacks**__: Tackle, Rollout, Tail Whip, Smoke Bomber*, Micro Bomber*, Rock Throw, Headbutt, Flamethrower, Fissure, Bomber*, Big Bomber*_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength (x10), ability to create 'bombs' from consumption of rocks smelted in her body's internal furnace_

_**Limitations**__: Slow in both speed and thought, vulnerable to her own bombs if swallowed_

_**Evolves**__: Unknown_

_**Evolves From**__: None_

_Dodongos are tall (usually 7'), lizard-like Pokégirls with rock-hard skin that resembles grayish-green scales, save for a smooth gray streak down their bellies and breasts, which are C-cup. They are heavily-muscular in appearance, similar to Amachokes (although not as strong), but are for the most part more intelligent and strategically minded. On their foreheads is a pair of long, pointed horns that curve up over their heads. Their eyes glow like lava, and they can snort smoke when angry. They also possess a thick tail that grows from their hips and is as thick and strong as their massive arms._

_To make their 'bombs', they consume large amounts of rocks, which is why they prefer to be in mountainous areas. The rocks are smelted inside the Dodongo's second stomach – which is essentially an internal furnace – shaped into spheres and filled with lava, ready to be disgorged back up and out of the Dodongo's mouth with intense force and blast range. They are VERY accurate with this technique, able to calculate wind resistance, range, and other targeting-related stats quickly, even when feral._

_Originally started out as a line of defense for Sukebe's Pokégirl encampments during the Revenge War, they occasionally also acted as long-range assault troopers, weakening human forces before the main force of Pokégirls would attack. They would fire their bombs deep within human encampments, taking out soldiers and vehicles and weakening fortresses for assault, frequently being teamed with Rhynodames to take down military installations, leaving them open for a ground assault. Once produced in high numbers due to how effective they were, the majority of them were killed when Atmuff went rogue, reducing the number of Dodongos in the world considerably. Only the Sphinxes are worse off than Dodongos are right now._

_Dodongos still live today, mainly keeping to themselves in deep, dark caves, firing small nonlethal bombs off to drive away any attackers and simply eating their way out if they themselves are buried in bigger blasts. Hard to capture, they make excellent support fighters in team matches, both as defenders and bombers. Dodongos prefer not to be Alphas, but are not submissive in the slightest, making them natural enemies of Domina-types. (Killer Queens are noted as saying that they hate Dodongos with a passion.) They are stubborn and obstinate towards Tamers and their harems, until the Tamer earns a Dodongo's respect, and ferals are downright hostile to trespassers. This has led to many laws being passed that allow Dodongos to keep to themselves, and force Tamers who catch a Dodongo to submit to several psychological tests to see whether or not he or she can keep the Dodongo. (The psyche-tests are in place only in Indigo and Johto, where League Officials involved in SEELE-related affairs do NOT want explosive-users in ANYONE'S harem that might go against them for whatever reason.)_

_As an interesting quirk, a Dodongo's greatest weakness seems to be her own bombs. In a famous WAPL match in 214 AS, a Dodongo was engaged in an intense fight with the Amachamp named Sheeva, who was the Alpha Pokégirl of then-champion Goro DeShokan. The Dodongo fired a large bomb at Sheeva, who, in desperation and on the verge of losing the match, caught the bomb and threw it back at the Dodongo, who hadn't closed her mouth yet and accidentally swallowed it. The bomb exploded inside of her and she collapsed, knocked unconscious from the force of the blast, but otherwise unhurt._

_There have been no reports of a human girl ever thresholding into a Dodongo._

_**Smoke Bomber**__ (ATK 10 + EFT): Creates a lot of sound and smoke, but doesn't do much damage – best used for spooking Pokégirls and humans unused to sudden sounds._

_**Micro Bomber**__ (ATK 60): A very weak bomb, but damages everyone as if it was a Fire-type attack with splash damage. 5% chance of inflicting Burn status._

_**Bomber**__ (ATK 120): A moderately-powerful bomb, damages everyone in a 3-5 foot radius. 10% chance of inflicting Burn status._

_**Big Bomber**__ (ATK 160): More powerful than the Bomber and far more explosive, this damages everyone in a 10 foot radius. Has a 25% chance of inflicting Burn status._

"We don't have time for this," Christian growled as he put his 'dex away.

The Dodongo, for reasons unknown, snorted out a bigger plume of smoke and bared her teeth, her tail slamming down on the ground hard enough to leave dents in it. "Dongo!" she roared and slammed her fists together for emphasis.

"Looks like she won't take 'no' for an answer…" He then looked at his two Fighting-types. "Okay, you two, here's the plan: take her out as soon as possible and don't get burned or blown up."

"No need to tell us twice," Silvia replied as she pounded her fists together and entered a battle stance, Julia following suit.

* * *

><p>Angelina, after running for as long as her legs could carry her, finally stopped and rested against a tree, panting hard. Now that she was as far away from anyone sentient as possible, she could calm down and think things over. Sure, Christian's words made her scream and rage like never before, but still, she had to admit that they held a small margin of sense.<p>

_Sure, there __**might **__be something worth living for other than revenge and killing, _she thought. _But, making bonds with others? I don't want to make bonds with anyone. Not after Patrick died._

The image of her deceased master popped up in her mind again. With a sad sigh, she reached up to her mask with her left hand and took it off, looking at the stains that her tears had made on the inside. _Can I really move on with my life? That kid and his harem have been pretty nice to me, and… I'll admit, I kinda did form a bond with him when we had sex that long ago, but… I don't really think that that's enough reason to keep on living._

And with another sigh, she thought back to the last words the tailed Tamer had said to her before she lost her cool and clubbed him. _Would you really be happy if I lived on instead of joining you in the next world, Patrick? _she wondered.

As she thought about that question, her eyes turned to the sky, as if in search for an answer.

* * *

><p><em>21:26, the Past.<em>

_Angelina the Geogal felt her heart flutter happily like a hyperactive Buttitsfree in the sky. And she had every reason to be – she had just had a Taming session with her darling master and was now cuddling with him in his sleeping bag underneath the starry sky. Sure, the sex was great, but it was this wonderful moment in the afterglow that was the best part._

"_Hey, look – a shooting star!" she suddenly cried, pointing up at the sky where the star was racing off into the horizon._

"_Better make a wish, then," Patrick chuckled._

"_Oh, I will!" With the excited eagerness of a little kid, the Rock-type closed her eyes and thought about what to wish for. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again and said, "I wish that the two of us will stay together 'til death do us part."_

"_If that's what you wish for, then you might as well marry me," he laughed._

"_Maybe I will!" she laughed as well._

_Once they were done laughing, they returned to their stargazing. Five minutes of silence later, Patrick spotted another shooting star. "Hey, look – there's another one!" he exclaimed._

"_Ooh! Make a wish, Master!" Angelina squealed in joy._

"_I already have. Actually, it's more like a promise." He turned his head to look directly into her eyes and cupped her right cheek in his left hand. "I want the two of us – no matter what happens to us, no matter what decisions we make – to live long, happy lives."_

_Blushing madly and smiling brightly, she took his hand in hers and replied, "I really want that, too."_

* * *

><p><em>15:13, the Present.<em>

_You said you wanted the two of us to live long, happy lives… _Angelina thought as she returned her gaze to her mask. _You never got to do that… so why should __**I**__? Unless… Do you still want me to live on?_

The sound of an explosion from afar caught her attention. Strangely enough, she could somehow sense that Christian was involved and that he and his Pokégirls were in trouble. With a heavy sigh, she put her mask back on and dashed in the direction of the blast.

_What do I do, Patrick? If only you could tell me…_

* * *

><p>As she hit the ground again, Julia hissed in frustration and glared at the Dodongo, who was currently fending off Silvia. Despite the beast's feral mind, she was wise enough to gleefully utilize her Flamethrower attack and her bombs to even the odds against those with a type advantage against her. So far, the Tigress and her harem-sister had suffered burns from fire breathing and explosions, and bruises from when they were paralyzed by the Rock-type's Micro Bomber attack and left open to punches.<p>

With a furious roar, Silvia let loose her Saber Claw attack and managed to cut the scales on her lizard-like opponent's left arm. Roaring back with just as much fury, the Dodongo lashed out with her huge tail, smacking the Warcat right in the stomach and knocking her back. Then, quickly snapping her head around, the Rock-type spotted Julia advancing on her, but after taking a deep breath and unleashing a stream of flames, the Tigress was forced to back off.

"Dongo Dodongo!" the feral hissed, followed by her leaping back a bit and then taking an even deeper breath.

"Look out, you two! I think she's charging up for the big one!" Christian warned from the sidelines.

"Julia, Master, get ready to run like hell!" Silvia commanded, scowling.

With a choked belch, the Dodongo spat out a glowing, perfectly round rock the size of a basketball. As the trio on the receiving end instantly made a mad dash to get away from the bomb, a new figure suddenly leapt out from the bushes, took the stance of a baseball player, and struck the explosive rock with enough force to send it flying right back at the sender. The feral, quick to notice this, managed to cross her arms in front of her in defense just seconds before the bomb exploded, sending her flying backwards into a tree while yelping in pain.

When the smoke cleared and the ringing in her ears faded away, the Dodongo looked in front on her and spotted Angelina, who was giving her the deadliest glare she could, as if daring her to try and attack her. Behind the Ground-type were Christian and the two girls in his harem, who looked at the Cudildo with wide, impressed eyes.

With an annoyed and pained grunt and snorting a plume of smoke, the Dodongo turned and walked away, apparently not thinking her unknown cause worthy to pursue.

Once the feral Pokégirl was a good distance away, Christian and his harem walked up to the former masked avenger. "Nice save," he praised.

Angelina was silently looking down on the ground, her facial expression turning from giving a death glare to showing sadness. "…He said he wanted me to live a long and happy life…" she finally muttered.

The three with feline attributes heard her clearly. "You mean your master?" Julia guessed.

The Cudildo nodded. "…He said that… He made me promise to do that… But still… I don't want to live without him by my side…" She dropped her club and hugged herself as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I wanted to always stay by his side… to be together with him until we grew old and died… to have a family with him… But thanks to that green-haired asshole, those dreams of mine were stolen, raped, and destroyed." Her sadness finally overwhelmed her, and she covered her face in her hands as she openly sobbed. "I never wanted to become like this…! I can't stand living on in a world without him…! I-It's just… just too painful…!"

Christian, empathic as he is, gently wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "There, there…" he cooed soothingly.

"…I loved him…! I loved him so, so much…!"

He then took a deep breath and said, "Which is why you shouldn't let yourself die."

Surprised, Angelina removed her hands from her mask-covered face and turned her head to look into his kind eyes. "W-What? But… without him, I have nothing…"

"That's not true," Julia replied. "You _do _have something – something just as precious as your master."

"You've got friends – me, Julia, Master, and the rest of his harem – who care about you," Silvia stated.

"And you've got your memories of your master," Christian continued, spinning the Ground-type around to fully face him. "As long as you have them, he will always be by your side – maybe not physically, but he will be there in your heart." He smiled again. "I've said it earlier, and I'll say it again: Don't you think your master would be happier with you living on with him in your heart?"

Angelina stared at the tailed Tamer with wide eyes of surprise. _I…I never thought about it like that… _she thought. _How… how can someone this young be so wise? _"…W-Why do you care so much about me and what I do with my life?" she asked.

His smile did not fade away as he replied, "Don't you remember? I once told you I've lost someone dear to me before. I felt horrendously bad afterwards, but once I realized she'd always be by my side, in my heart, I felt the drive to move on and just look back at the good times I've had with her."

Angelina let out a silent gasp that not even the three in front of her, even with their superhuman hearing, could hear. _He… he's like me! He's felt the pain of losing someone you love so much, too! And he's younger than me, to boot! So… if he can move on from such despair, then can I…? Wait… _A sudden thumping sound appeared in her ears. _What is this noise? It sounds so… rhythmic and happy. Wait… Could this be… my heart?_

As soon as she finished that thought, she began glowing brightly. Seeing the Ground-type evolve in front of him, Christian let go and took a few steps backwards. Once the glow subsided, Angelina's body had grown slightly taller, her breasts had grown a cup size, and her figure had become curvier. But the biggest change in her appearance was her mask, which was not a mask anymore, but instead had grown into a helmet shaped like a skull with a pair of triangular protrusions at the top, leaving only holes showing her eyes, mouth, and an opening for her hair to flow out.

For the second time that day, Christian scanned the former Cudildo.

_**MAROWHACK, the Loyal Bone Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Ground_

_**Frequency**__: Very Rare to Extremely Rare_

_**Diet**__: Human style foods_

_**Role**__: Protector, life partner_

_**Libido**__: Very High_

_**Strong Vs**__: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water_

_**Attacks**__: Dildorang, Dildo Rush, Thrashing, Headbutt, Bone Penetration_

_**Enhancements**__: Ultimate loyalty, Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x4), enhanced bone club_

_**Evolves**__: None_

_**Evolves From**__: Cudildo (special; gotten revenge and given meaning)_

_Marowhacks are considered to be one of the most loyal Pokégirls in the world. Having evolved from a Cudildo who has achieved her revenge and was nursed from her depression from a very patient and loving Tamer, this Pokégirl would literally die for him. She becomes extremely protective of that one Tamer to the point of possessing a stubborn streak a few miles wide in regards to this, and she will constantly seek to act like his bodyguard at all times. So much so that if she's put away in her Pokéball while in a situation where she feels her Tamer is in danger, she'll force her way back out within a few minutes. She will put every ounce of her strength in her Tamer's protection and will commit suicide should her Tamer die._

_Upon her evolution from a Cudildo, several minor changes occur; she gains a few inches in height, and her breasts can increase up to two full cup sizes. Her body becomes curvier than her previous form, giving her a lithe but muscular frame as she gets stronger. At the same time, her skull mask changes into a helmet, expanding to cover her head and leaving only her eyes and mouth exposed. Many of these helmets becoming more stylized by growing horns or becoming etched with symbols or markings, some even with color. The features can also change, staying skull-like or smoothing out more, all seeming in accordance to what she thinks her Tamer would like. Her bone club remains mostly the same, but grows sleeker in appearance and can be used as a double-sided dildo during sex matches._

_The greatest of the changes is apparently her face, but it's hard to document because she only shows her face to her Tamer – and perhaps very trusted members of her harem – when they are Taming (the Tamer __**has**__ to be part of it). Tamers who have Marowhacks claim that nothing is as beautiful as the face of Marowhack in the throes of an orgasm, the looks of passion and love indescribable._

_No one is sure about the Marowhack's feral state, seeing as the affection and devotion one shows her Tamer usually means they are never without a Taming. And no Tamer who has gone through the time and trouble to evolving her into her current form would allow such a thing to happen. Add to that the fact that no Marowhacks will ever be found feral in the wild and it is illegal in most leagues to trade her due to the suicidal nature of the girl if her Tamer is gone, it just doesn't happen._

"This… is my new body?" Angelina wondered as she looked herself over.

"You could say that," Christian replied. "But you could also call it your reincarnation, your chance at a new life."

The newly-evolved Marowhack took a few seconds to think things over. _My sorrow… my lust for dying… they're gone. It's as if I really have been reborn into the world, without despair and revenge clouding my mind. _"I've made up my mind."

The tailed Tamer and his Pokégirls looked at the Ground-type with raised eyebrows and curious glances. "Go on…" Julia goaded.

Angelina looked down on the ground and found her club, which had grown smooth and symmetrical, just like the Pokédex entry stated. Picking it up, she turned to face Christian and kneeled before him like a knight to his king. "Christian Haydon," she said with much respect in her voice. "Your kindness and perseverance have reeled me back from the brink of ultimate despair. And for that, I am absolutely grateful. Now I ask of you: will you let me serve you until the day either you or I die?"

He smiled brightly at her. "There's only one answer for that," he replied, "and both you and I know it."

Bowing her head, Angelina said, "Then so it shall be, my master."

After he had pulled her to her feet, the four of them set a course back towards Saffron City. Angelina, walking at the rear end of the group, looked up towards the blue sky with a very warm smile.

_Well, Patrick… your wish came true, after all._

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 39._

_Kira (Panthress) level 51._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 46._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 37._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 44._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 39._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 36._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 39._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 37._

_Lassie (Denmother) level 37._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 43._

_Amy (Sonica) level 38._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 41._

_Mina (Plussy) level 41._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 41._

_Angelina (Marowhack) level 46._

* * *

><p>Jessie: Aaaaand that's it for the chapter!<p>

James: On dopliss's behalf, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Expect the next chapter to come out much sooner than this.


	70. Chapter 70 Battle in the dojo

**dopliss: And here I am, with the seventieth chapter of this story! This cause for something special!**

**Meowth: What'd you have planned?**

**dopliss: With the events that will occur in this chapter, I've decided to give some characters from a harem anime a cameo. If you know who they are, then good for you; if you don't, then don't panic, 'cause I'll say who they are and where they're from at the end.**

**Disclaimer: My stories are all I own. That's right. I don't even own clothes.**

* * *

><p><em>21:37, Monday.<em>

With a relaxed sigh, Christian sat down on his bed. Ever since having pulled Angelina away from the suicidal thoughts that she had, he and his harem had been training like crazy. With all the effort that was put into it, all of his Pokégirls who were under level 40 had grown ten levels in strength, while those just barely above level 40 had grown eight levels, and the ones around level 45 had grown five levels. Kira, who was above level fifty, had just grown three levels – not that she complained.

Of course, the training had not been without certain difficulties. For example, Amy had bugged Silvia nonstop by calling her names and cracking bad jokes at the Warcat's expense. Though the muscular feline was very patient with her, she finally snapped when the little urination incident came was mentioned, and she tried to outright break the Sonia's spine. But other than that, Christian had completely stopped training his own body, as he realized that he could never keep up with his girls. And also, Lassie had some trouble 'getting back in the groove', as they say.

He looked at the three other persons in the room, who happened to be Julia, Annika and Angelina, the lattermost of which now dressed in a black T-shirt, a blue skirt, a pair of cyan short shorts underneath the skirt, and brown combat boots. "Well, girls," he said. "Think you've gotten stronger in the last couple of days?"

Julia flashed a very confident grin. "You bet!" she replied.

"I've gotta admit, though," Annika pointed out, "half of us gaining ten levels in the span of four days is something to be proud of."

The tailed Tamer chuckled. "Well, half of you did put in more effort than the rest of you," he said.

At those words, Angelina gave a smile that overflowed with indecent desires. "Speaking of effort, how about the four of us get down to business?" she suggested.

Normally, Kira would be Tamed on Mondays along with Julia and Annika, but with the strong loyalty that Angelina had, it would be more fitting if she was on the Monday team. The Panthress had since been moved over to Fridays and is now partnered with Catherine and Catalina. But enough about that – back to matters at hand.

With the same idea in their heads, the three Pokégirls began undressing each other. "Here's how the rules go," Julia told as she removed Annika's tube top while Angelina took off her pants. "The three of us will pleasure each other's pussies with our mouths, and you win if you haven't come yet."

When all three were undressed, Angelina made the first move by gently pulling Julia onto her back and sitting on her face with her legs spread. "Alright, Ms. Harem Alpha… prepare for the foreplay of your life," she declared.

Though the Ground-type could not see it, the Fighting-type smirked. "You won't get much out of this with that helmet on," she stated.

The Marowhack smirked in response. "Oh, we'll see about that."

The Tigress let out a gasp when she felt something long and sleek rub against her inner thigh, and she did not need much time to think figure out what it was. "H-Hey! No cheating!" she said. "You're supposed to only use your mouth!"

"Oh, but I _am_."

Winning on a technicality, Angelina entered one end of her bone club into her Alpha's folds and then put the other end in her own mouth. Using her mouth, she then pulled her head back and forth, making the bone move along with her. Julia was too caught up in pleasure and could do nothing but moan, easily costing her the victory. Meanwhile, Annika snuck up behind the Marowhack, spread her buttocks apart, and vigorously licked her vagina. And with her unfamiliarity to the feel of a rough, feline tongue, the Ground-type did not last long either.

Having 'defeated' her harem-sisters, Annika smirked and walked over to a completely-naked Christian. Eyeing his fully-erect penis, she licked her lips and climbed on top of him. He then spun both himself and the Leopardess around so that he was on top and penetrated her waiting vagina. And so, as he pumped into her, he fondled her breasts gently and kissed her deeply. This went on for ten minutes before the two of them came.

Pulling out of her and turning around, Christian looked at the other two girls, who had finished doing each other and had gotten back on their feet. "Who's next?" he asked.

Angelina put a hand on Julia's shoulder and said, "You go ahead, Alpha. I'll take a piece of Annika's fine ass."

Accepting her harem-sister's generosity, the Tigress crawled onto the bed and remained on all fours, sticking her rump out for her master to use. And as he gladly delivered the desired cock to his Alpha's lower lips, the Marowhack flipped the Leopardess onto her stomach and utilized her double-sided dildo to please both of their cunts. As the two feline Pokégirls got dominated doggy style, they decided to make out with each other, entwining their tongues outside of their mouths.

Eventually, Christian and Angelina had both brought their respective sex partner to orgasm and had climaxed themselves. "Damn…" the latter of the two breathed as she and her master pulled out of the other two and let them rest. "Now I understand why boys love sex…"

"The best has yet to come, Angie," he assured her as he lay down between the two felines. "Ready to feel something with a bit more meat in you?"

She smiled down at him, slowly put both hands on her helmet, and pulled it off, showing off her flawless, beautiful face. "Let's see if you're as good as last time," she said, tossed the skull helmet over to the pile of clothes, and positioned herself on her master's dick.

She did not even bother to stifle he moan. The feeling of real sex was something that she had not experience for a very long time, and it was certainly better than any pleasure that her club or her hands had ever given her. She kissed him passionately and let his tongue do whatever it wanted to hers as she moved up and down his shaft. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as this went on for minutes, though it felt like hours to her.

Finally, signaling the end of the Taming session, the two of them came for the third time that day, moaning into each other's mouths as their fluids flowed. Pulling their lips apart, they spend the afterglow just staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Yeah… That was _way _better than last time…" she said.

"Well, I aim to please," he replied with a chuckle.

And so, they called it a night and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>13:58, Tuesday.<em>

Through some information that he had gathered during his harem's days of training, Christian had found out where he had to be if he wanted to challenge Saffron City's gym leader. Now he and Angelina stood right outside of a big building made only of wooden planks – no bricks, no mortar, nor cobblestone. Prepared for anything, the two of them walked inside. There, they saw that the interior was designed like a dojo, with training equipment lining the walls and a big matt in the middle of the floor.

But other than that, the two of them spotted three occupants who were busy sparring with each other. All three of them were completely human in appearance and pretty muscular, with the main differences being the style and color of their hair and how they fought. One had long brown hair and was fighting with a pair of tonfas, another had short brown hair and only fought with kicks, and the last one had black hair and used only her fists. All three of them wore white karate uniforms.

Christian scanned them, and wouldn't you know it, they all belonged to the same breed of Pokégirl.

_**TYAMAZON, the Martial Arts Apprentice Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Common_

_**Diet**__: Human style diet_

_**Role**__: Martial arts training_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Chi Blast, Counter_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3)_

_**Evolves**__: Amazonchan (special; see entry), Amazonlee (special; see entry), Amazonkapoeraa (special; see entry), Amazonwu (special; see entry)_

_**Evolves From**__: N/A_

_There have been no records found to indicate that the Tyamazon breed was ever active during the Revenge War, though they were discovered soon after it ended. Early members of this breed seemed to stay behind the frontlines and train until they evolved, and then they would join the fighting as one of the four Amazon breeds._

_The Tyamazon, like all other Very Near Human breeds, doesn't stray far from the appearance of a human woman. They can have nearly any hair color naturally so long as it is only one color, but other than that, the only thing to note in their appearance is that they always have athletic bodies, like those of a dancer, runner, or (rather obviously) a martial artist._

_All Tyamazons are driven to learn as many different combat styles as they can. If given a choice, they will wander from location to location, learning at a rate that would make them prodigies if they were human, and then moving on if they believe the style doesn't suit them or staying to master the style if they find it works for them. It's when they master a style that they can evolve to one of the four Amazon breeds. Once a style is mastered, the Tyamazon needs to push herself to her limits in training or fighting, and then she will evolve. Styles that emphasize strong movements or a lot of hand techniques will most likely result in an Amazonchan, fast-striking styles or kick-focused styles lead to an Amazonlee, agile and evasive styles lead to the Amazonkapoeraa, and any weapon styles will cause her to evolve to an Amazonwu._

_Because most of the breed is so driven to discover the style they're meant to master, the average Tyamazon seen in the world is rather young. This has led to the false presumption that the breed only exists as young Pokégirls or even that they only exist as Pokékits. Neither case is the truth; there have been recorded instances of Tyamazon Pokéwomen throughout all the leagues. They are a rare occurrence, but it can be that the Tyamazon or her Tamer chose for her to remain a generalist, or circumstances prevented her from training to the point where evolution was possible._

_Because they all start as novices in the martial arts, it is a good idea to allow a Tyamazon to pursue her training before entering her into Pokégirl battles. Although they are capable fighters, their evolved forms are more so and also specializes in their chosen style, making them that much more formidable. Still, they are an easy-to-obtain Fighting-type for a starter or a cheap purchase that has the potential for a quick investment return._

_As a whole, the Tyamazon breed is rarely seen in anything besides amateur sex battles. The breed is just too combat-oriented and training-oriented to switch focuses so drastically. When with their Tamer, they prefer their Tamings to almost be a workout in and of themselves. Taming sessions can become very intense and active if the Tyamazon is given the lead, though they aren't a difficult breed to control, so they will concede to their Tamer's preferences in almost all situations._

_As the pre-evolutionary form for such a widely-used line, threshold into a Tyamazon has become a common occurrence for families with a history of the Amazon Fighting-types. Some ranches also ensure they always have a few Tyamazon Pokégirls on hand for breeding through parthenogenesis, so that one litter has the potential to become four different breeds to sell. They can even train under other Fighting-type Pokégirls on hand so the ranch doesn't need to send them off to a dojo or other establishments._

When he found a moment in the Fighting-types' training that was a safe time to interrupt, Christian cleared his throat to gain their attentions. "Hello there," he greeted. "I was told that this is where I'm supposed to pass a test in order to challenge the gym leader of this town."

The three Tyamazons smiled and bowed politely. "Yes, that is correct," the one with the tonfas said.

"Please wait here while our master gets here," the blue-haired one told.

The short-haired brunette walked over to a doorway at the opposite end of the door out and called, "Master! You've got a challenger waiting here!"

A few seconds later, a man emerged from the doorway. He looked like he was in his early twenties, age-wise, and he had big muscles. His hair was black and had a bandanna around it, his eyes were black and friendly, and he wore a yellow T-shirt and black karate pants. Overall, he looked like one of those guys you would see fighting a lot in anime, sometimes even shirtless.

"Good day, kiddo," he greeted casually with a smile. "You're here to challenge me, are you?"

Christian smiled back. "That, I am," he answered. "My name's Christian Haydon."

"Nice to meet you, Christian. I am Ryouga." The man named Ryouga put his hands in his pockets and pulled out two Pokéballs from each. "And these lovely ladies are the strongest members of my harem." And with that said, he released the four Pokégirls.

Like the Tyamazons, these four women were pretty human in appearance, with the only difference being their hair and their build. The first of them had crimson hair held together in a short pigtail and an athletic body with bigger muscles on the upper body. The second one had blue hair and had quite the gorgeous, long, muscular legs. The third one had grayish-black hair and an evenly-muscular body, but what made her stand out from her harem-sisters was her tanned skin. And the final one had dark-brown hair and an evenly-muscled body, as well, but she wielded a wooden katana in her right hand. Each of them wore sleeveless leotards that matched their respective hair colors, and instead of footwear, they wore wrappings around their feet.

In the order they were described, Christian scanned the four ladies.

_**AMAZONCHAN, the Fist Fighter Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon, mainly found in the Jozetsuzoku Preserve_

_**Diet**__: Any human style food except alcoholic beverages and milk_

_**Role**__: Fighters, craftswomen_

_**Libido**__: Low (High with a master they like/trust)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Pummel, Dynamic Punch, Uppercut, Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Chi Blast_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Durability_

_**Evolves**__: Herochan (normal), Armsmistress (trains her speed), Heroine (works on her kicks + Delta Bond)_

_**Evolves From**__: Tyamazon (battle stress; special)_

_Amazonchans are usually not much taller than their previous evolution as a Tyamazon, and are usually between a B and C-cup. Bigger breasts are not entirely unheard of, but they are very uncommon, to say the least. Amazonchans also tend to have hair colors which are not normally in the human color palette, such as dark-green or neon-pink. Stripes of other colors in their hair are also seen, but like large breasts, these aren't very common. Amazonchans are more commonly found than any of the other Amazon-types, due to the Jozetsuzoku Preserve. Although Tamers wanting an Amazonchan from the preserve must prove him or herself to the elders of the preserve, they find that these Amazonchans are more dedicated to their training than ones that were evolved from fully-feral Tyamazons._

_The Amazonchan are stronger but slower than their sisters, the Amazonlees, and slower still when compared to Amazonkapoeraa. They are also more human in appearance than the Amachop or Amachoke. They are quite skilled at fighting hand-to-hand, but focus largely on punches and other hand skills over kicks. Amazonchans usually study Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, or other largely upper-body-based styles. Some may even study Sumotori, though they study the principles and moves, and do NOT seek to gain the often-associated body weight. Amazonchans have a strong, almost cat/dog-like rivalry with Amazonlees. And, like pre-Sukebe era cats and dogs, only those who've grown up together will lack this animosity. This animosity will reassert itself if the Amazonchan meets a different Amazonlee, but it will be directed entirely towards the other Amazonlee. However, when the Amazonkapoeraa are considered, the Amazonlees and Amazonchans have been known to work together grudgingly to deal with the annoying Amazonkapoeraa before resuming their own feud._

_Amazonchans usually enjoy activities that involve using their hands such as whittling, sculpting, sewing and such, making them a bit more popular with Tamers on a budget. They tend to be more patient and careful than Amazonlees, except when around their leggy kin. Amazonchans also like lifting weights to build up their arm muscles and can sometimes be workout partners for Amachops. It is recommended that Amazonchans do not spar with any Rock or Steel-type Pokégirls, as sometimes they have difficulty regulating their strength during training sessions. Tamers are advised to procure a Titapod or a Damsel whenever they obtain an Amazonchan; they are perfect sparring partners, as the former has defenses that are difficult to overcome and the latter cannot feel pain._

_Amazonchans have a peculiarity when it comes to foods; alcohol will make an Amazonchan ill while milk products will actually act as an intoxicant. Some Amazonchans have been known to join a Milk Anonymous program while in large towns. This one-week crash-course program teaches Amazonchans how to avoid milk and keep from becoming addicted later on in life. Often, this program will take the place of the Amazonchan's standard training. Tamers have noticed that their Pokégirl's libido spikes whenever they take time off for training... some can never seem to wait for the program to be finished after getting only a few days into it._

_**AMAZONLEE, the Kicking Fiend Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon; mainly found in Fight City_

_**Diet**__: Any human style food except high-sugar foods_

_**Role**__: Scouts, fighters_

_**Libido**__: Low (High twice a year)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Gatling Kick, Double Knee, Hurricane Kick, Chi Blast, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Dodge, Drill Kick, and one of the following: Fire Kick, Water Kick, or Lightning Kick._

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x5), flexibility_

_**Evolves**__: Herolee (normal), Armsmistress (trains her strength), Heroine (works on her punches + Delta Bond)_

_**Evolves From**__: Tyamazon (battle stress; special)_

_Amazonlees are usually much taller than they were as Tyamazons. They generally stand an extra foot or so in height, and they have a habit of frequently bouncing, rocking or otherwise keeping their legs active. They don't like sitting unless it's to eat, rest, relax or go to the bathroom. If it's for any other reason (such as waiting or reading), they prefer to be on their feet. Like Amazonchans, Amazonlees often have unusual hair colors, but Amazonlees are more likely to have larger breasts, usually C to D-cups._

_Amazonlees are faster than Amazonchans, and love to Lord their speed over their stronger but slower sisters. Their flexibility allows them to do rather incredible dodges, which only serve to raise their counterparts' ire. However, Amazonlees are not quite as quick on their feet as the Amazonkapoeraa is. Amazonlees study leg-and-aerial-based martial arts, primarily Wushu and various forms of Kung Fu (no, not Matrix-like Kung Fu). Some also study kickboxing, although many Amazonlees consider this a lesser form of martial arts and eschew this in favor of the more Edo-based forms of martial arts. Most Amazonlee Pokégirls may also learn one of three elemental kicks, but find that once mastering one of them, the others become too difficult to practice, as their abilities attune to using this element over any others. Evolving seems to correct this issue, however, as Herolee Pokégirls have been known to utilize a range of elemental kick attacks._

_Amazonlees have a strong, almost cat/dog-like rivalry with Amazonchans. And, like pre-Sukebe era cats and dogs, only those who've grown up together will lack this animosity. This animosity will reassert itself if the Amazonlee meets a different Amazonchan, but it will be directed entirely towards the other Amazonchan. When dealing with Amazonkapoeraa, the Amazonlee will always attempt to defeat her as quickly as possible; the Amazonkapoeraa are more annoying than the Amazonchan, and both Amazonlees and Amazonchans have been known to ignore their differences to deal with the Amazonkapoeraa opponent first. To these two breeds, their rivalry is more important than the one they have with the Amazonkapoeraa._

_Amazonlees enjoy various activities involving their legs, such as jogging, dancing or gymnastics. They can even learn various Dance Techniques. However, they tend to be more eager for action (or movement, at least) than Amazonchans, and as such are oftentimes viewed as impatient. As such, an Amazonlee's Tamer had best be into traveling or at least have a lot of 'running' errands for her. Some Amazonlees are used for courier services after they are given an identity tag and/or collar, due to their speed, to give the Pokégirls a good way to exercise and train while doing something important, such as delivering packages. In some large cities throughout the world, some can be found as what's called Slowsis postwomen – bringers of physical letters sent via the league's postal service._

_Due to a peculiarity of their endocrine system, Amazonlees who eat high-sugar foods grow torpid very quickly until they've had a chance to digest it and recover. Tamers running across wild Amazonlees have used this to capture the Pokégirl without exhausting her in a battle._

_Once every six months, the Amazonlees take a two-day break from their training to meditate and relax, often referring to this period as their holiday. However, also during this time, their libidos spike from low to high. This has led researchers to the conclusion that the Amazonlee breed actually has a rather high libido normally, but is so focused on training during the rest of the year that it never has a chance to show itself otherwise. Any researchers or Tamers that have attempted to get their Amazonlee to stop training for a day outside the holiday usually winds up with the Amazonlee ducking all their attempts to make them stop, or even have the Amazonlee disappear for the rest of the day in order to continue her training without her owner._

_**AMAZONKAPOERAA, the Acrobatic Fighter Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon (Edo, Forest, Silver River, Slot, and White Lotus leagues), otherwise Very Rare_

_**Diet**__: Omnivore, but prefers vegetables or fish_

_**Role**__: Jungle strike teams_

_**Libido**__: Average (but her desire is typically ranked as High)_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Power Break*, Mach Punch, Hurricane Kick, Chi Blast, Northern Axe Kick*, Southern Axe Kick*, Counterstrike*_

_**Enhancements**__: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x5)_

_**Evolves**__: Herokapoeraa (normal)_

_**Evolves From**__: Tyamazon (battle stress; special)_

_The thrill of the battle, the thrill of the dance… The Amazonkapoeraa is a breed of energy and impulse, living life from one simple pleasure to the next, be it a rousing battle, a heart-pounding dance, some good food, or an energetic Taming. If there's one thing for sure, it's this: Where there is an Amazonkapoeraa, you will not find peace and quiet!_

_Easily identified by their slim stature, always-tanned skin and typically dark hair, the Amazonkapoeraa breed is a relatively recent rediscovery, found to live in the deep regions of the surviving rain forests and other thick, wet, forested areas. Amazonkapoeraa diets are typically omnivorous, taking advantage of their usual habitats. They are particularly fond of fruits and fish, which they typically hunt for in river areas._

_The Amazonkapoeraa is relatively simple to keep happy, if one can keep up with them. Because of their overly-playful, energetic, and often teasing nature, the Amazonkapoeraa is often an incredibly frustrating Pokégirl to handle, either as an opponent or as a Tamer. Many Tamers have commented that having one is like owning a localized whirlwind – few can keep up with them in their wake, and little is left undisturbed._

_Like all Fighting-types, they have a rivalry with other Fighting-type Pokégirls as to which one is the best fighter. Unfortunately, their contribution to the inter-Amazon rivalries is the worst of the bunch. If the Amazonchan and Amazonlee are like cats and dogs, the energy of the Amazonkapoeraa is constant and nondiscriminatory, likening them, one Tamer has commented, as more like annoying mosquitoes that would get the cats and dogs to ignore each other if only it meant they could swat down the mosquito first._

_While Amazonchans concentrate on strong punching attacks and Amazonlees are focused on speed and kicks, the Amazonkapoeraa are agile, acrobatic fighters capable of fighting with fists or feet. They do all sorts of jumps and rolls during a fight, staying light on their toes almost at all times. This combat style tends to look like a bizarre form of dance, striking out when the opportunity arises or with vicious counters… and indeed, it often is one, as the instinctual skills of the 'Kapoeraa specialize in the wild, dance-influenced martial art of the Capoeira, from which it is believed the breed took it's commonly-misspelled name from in years past. Their movements are designed to keep the Pokégirl's attacking options open, as well as to keep from being struck by any attacks. If struck, they can usually roll with it to keep from getting hit with the majority of the attack's power, lessening the damage that they take._

_This energetic nature leaves them weak, however, to being ignored, as it typically frustrates them and will typically cause them to redouble their efforts to evoke a response. This has lead the breed towards a (one-sided) rivalry with the Amazonwu, as the 'Kapoeraa typically shun most weapons and the Amazonwu's normal reaction to the Amazonkapoeraa's wild antics is to ignore them altogether. It is considered the mark of a good Tamer to get both a 'Wu and a 'Kapoeraa to work together, which is considered almost as difficult as getting an Amazonchan and an Amazonlee to do the same._

_Like other Amazon-subtype Pokégirls, Amazonkapoeraas have an odd dietary quirk: carbonated beverages are alcoholic to them. The more soda they drink, the more drunken they become, until they finally pass out. However, in accordance to their lighthearted and energetic natures, they accept most defeats in stride, pleased in a worthwhile battle, regardless of the outcome. On the few occasions that they do become thoroughly saddened, by a crushing defeat against a hated foe or some other event, it is recommended to keep them away from the carbonated drinks, as they will often drink themselves into a depression lasting several days and many hangovers before they recover, and most Amazon-types are typically not impressive fighters when drunk, though the occasional girl who has mastered the famous 'drunken master' styles – or, indeed, many other fighting styles – does exist, and so one should never be quick to assume that the drunken 'Kapoeraa they have found is a weak 'Kapoeraa._

_The 'Kapoeraa's feral state is relatively light; they are capable of both rational thought and some manner of speech, though they are even more likely than normal to simply follow their impulses and do whatever they think is best at the time rather than think it through. They are wicked and playful in combat, but smart enough to use their chi abilities like Power Break or Chi Blast to either reduce the damage powerful foes can unleash against them, or to keep their distance against an obviously dangerous opponent._

_It should be noted that of all the Amazon breeds, the 'Kapoeraa loves a good tune the most. They particularly like powerful, upbeat songs that they can dance to, and love the sounds of a drum. Such music is common among gatherings of feral Kapoeraa, who often will hold 'dance contests' with each other to see who has the best moves – though other dancers should be warned that such 'contests' are as much an intricate battle in and of themselves, each Amazon trying to trip up and strike at the other, not to harm, but to keep each other on their toes and their reflexes sharp._

_**Power Break:**__ A powerful chi-imbued attack that interferes with the opponent's own flow of chi, temporarily reducing their strength._

_**Counterstrike:**__ Quickly hopping out of the way of an attack, the Pokégirl attempts to strike out with a boot to the head (or chest, or other places) before the other Pokégirl can react. Has a small chance of inflicting Stun. (Normal-type move)_

_**Northern Axe Kick:**__ A reverse kick to the opponent's head, this attack is relatively simple to avoid but has a high chance of knocking the opponent backwards and inflicting Stun. (Fighting-type move)_

_**Southern Axe Kick:**__ A reverse kick to the opponent's knees, this attack can easily be avoided with a simple hop, but if it connects, it disturbs the opponent's movement and balance and has a high chance to trip the opponent. (Fighting-type move)_

_**AMAZONWU, the Weapon-Using Pokégirl**_

_**Type**__: Very Near Human_

_**Element**__: Fighting_

_**Frequency**__: Uncommon_

_**Diet**__: Human style foods, but heavy on rice_

_**Role**__: Warriors, bodyguards_

_**Libido**__: Average_

_**Strong Vs**__: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel_

_**Weak Vs**__: Flying, Psychic_

_**Attacks**__: Distance Attack, Chi Blast, Parry, Deflect, Bonk, Mirror of Equity_

_**Enhancements**__: Weapon Use, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance_

_**Evolves**__: Herowu (normal + weapon specialization), Kishi (Dragon Scale + training)_

_**Evolves From**__: Tyamazon (battle stress; special)_

_This is a cousin breed of the Amazonlee, the Amazonchan, and the Amazonkapoeraa. While the 'Lee specializes in kicks and footwork, the 'Chan specializes in punches and strength, and the 'Kapoeraa specializes in tumbles and acrobatics, the 'Wu specializes in the use of a single weapon. Most often this is a sword, although some Amazonwus are beginning to choose more esoteric weapons to try and distinguish themselves from other sword-wielding Pokégirls. Like the 'Chan, 'Lee, and 'Kapoeraa, Amazonwus also have an odd dietary problem. In the case of the 'Wu (not to be confused with the Wu), this is a fondness for coffee. When a 'Wu gets coffee, it tends to mellow them out instead of giving a caffeine buzz; the more coffee they drink, the more mellow they get, until a torpor is achieved._

_The Amazonwu has a bit of a problem with other weapon-wielding Pokégirls, especially other Fighting-types, and __**especially**__ Armsmistresses and Samurais. The problem is simple, according to most researchers: the Amazonwu wants to be able to obliterate them with their own skills. However, to date, no Amazonwu has ever managed to defeat either an Armsmistress or a Samurai, in any league and under any circumstance, despite the effectiveness of her attacks. The Amazonwu is never without a weapon – she usually carries several with her, and even in bed she's never without some sort of blade or projectile._

_How the Tyamazon evolves into an Amazonwu is simple: she simply trains with weapons rather than her speed, her agility, or her strength (which are the trademarks of the Amazonlee, Amazonkapoeraa, and the Amazonchan, respectively). However, she must be put to an extreme test during battle, at which point she will evolve into an Amazonwu. Although considered to be a 'Jill of All Trades', and therefore never specializing in anything in particular, that is perhaps her greatest strength until her evolution into a Herowu._

_Tamers also enjoy working with Amazonwu, as they can actually train with her at times depending on the weapon and type of training she decides on with it._

"If you'd be so kind, ladies," Ryouga said like a gentleman, "please explain to our challenger what the rules are."

The redheaded Amazonchan was the first to speak. "In order to win, like in any other battle, four of your Pokégirls have to defeat the four of us," she explained.

"The fighter can lose in two ways," the brunette Amazonwu continued. "They either have to be knocked unconscious or pushed out of the ring, which this matt will serve as."

"The battle will be done like in a tournament setting with rounds," the blue-haired Amazonlee told. "The four of us choose which opponent we'll face, and if there still are some on both teams after the fourth round, we will choose who we will face next."

"But the only type of Pokégirls you may use are Fighting-types" the Amazonkapoeraa added.

Though most of the rules were not a problem for Christian to accept, that last one was a huge one. "Only Fighting-types, you say?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "That's… not good. You see, I only have three Fighting-types in my harem."

Ryouga understood and frowned. "That's a shame," he said.

Seeing her master in a dilemma, Angelina decided to speak up. "But can't I take a place on the team?" she suggested. "I may not be a Fighting-type, but I'm the only one in his harem who specializes in using a weapon."

The master of the Amazons looked at his weapon-user. "The decision is yours, Ukyou. Should we let her fight or not?"

Ukyou the Amazonwu looked closely at the Marowhack. "Well, I have never fought against a Pokégirl like this one before," she said and smirked. "This could be interesting."

Ryouga nodded and said to Christian with a smile, "Your Pokégirl's offer has been accepted. Now get your three Fighting-types out so we can start."

_Phew! Nice thinking, Angie, _the tailed Tamer thought in relief as he released Julia, Silvia and Kimmy.

Ryouga then looked at his chosen Pokégirls. "Now… Ranma, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi… choose your opponent."

Ukyou was the first to choose. "I will fight against the Marowhack."

Then the Amazonchan announced, "I, Ranma, would like to face the Amachoke in a battle of good ol' fisticuffs."

The Amazonkapoeraa smirked and said to the Amazonlee, "Sorry, Shampoo, but you're gonna have to stick with the Tigress."

Shampoo sighed and replied, "If you say so, Kodachi…"

"Try your hardest to win, girls – and don't step outside of the matt," Christian told.

Ryouga nodded and then turned his attention to the three Tyamazons. "Kasumi, Nibiki, Akane… please stand aside and watch your older harem-sisters in action."

As the three non-fighting girls walked off to the side and sat down (except for the short-haired brunette, who remained standing), the older Amazons decided who should go first with a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. The victor was Kodachi, who cheerfully leapt onto the middle of the matt and moved in place rhythmically. Silvia stepped up to bat, as well, and entered a fighting stance. "Try to be a challenge, okay, kitty?" the dance battler said with a confident smirk.

Silvia started the round off with a Scratch attack, but her opponent dodged with a backflip and then tried to pounce on the muscular feline. The Warcat was quick enough to dodge to the side, but not quick enough to avoid the following spin-kick that struck her in the side and stunned her. Gladly taking the given chance, Kodachi delivered a Northern Axe Kick to the top of her opponent's head and followed up with a backflip that allowed her to kick the cat-type in the face with both feet, sending her staggering backwards.

Recovering from the blow, Silvia rubbed her sore chin and dished out a Slash attack, which her opponent dodged by cartwheeling counterclockwise around her until she was right behind her and then jumped and made a circular kick that hit the Warcat in the back of her head. Then the muscular feline recovered and lashed out with a roundhouse kick, but the Amazonkapoeraa jumped over the attacking limp and delivered another Hurricane Kick, this one hitting the cat-type right in the face and sending her sprawling onto the matt.

"Is that it?" Kodachi asked mockingly. "I know you're big and all, kitty, but I didn't think you were _this _slow. If you can't keep up with me, then I think you'd better give up."

Silvia got back on her feet, spat to the side… and chuckled. "You're calling yourself fast?" she asked. "Listen here, missy. I spar with two speed devils on a daily basis – mostly with this arrogant bitch who thinks I'm the slowest living sentient being on the planet. Compared to that little blue animated pile of shit, you're nothing in comparison."

Resuming the fight, Kodachi struck with a low kick aimed at her opponent's knees. But unfortunately for her, Silvia had quickly stomped on the Amazonkapoeraa's leg and pressed it against the matt, trapping her. With her opponent having no way to dodge, the Warcat struck with a strong punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of the dance battler, and then followed up with a Head Butt. Kodachi then broke free and spun around to times, dishing out a roundhouse kick on the second spin. Silvia saw it coming and grabbed the leg that tried to hit her in both hands and followed up with a strong kick to her opponent's side, sending her staggering backwards.

Realizing that her opponent was getting faster, Kodachi prepared to attack with Power Break, her hands glowing with her chi as she got ready to strike. But just as the attack was unleashed, Silvia outsmarted her opponent by countering her by ducking under her hands, moved her own hands upwards while standing back up, separating the dance battler's arms while doing so, and then hammered her fists into both sides of her opponent's face at the same time. The Warcat then, as the coup de grace, unleashed a stream of scratches on her opponent, courtesy of her Fury Swipes attack, driving her towards the edge of the matt and ending it with a kick that threw her out of the ring.

With the muscular feline declared the winner, the spectators applauded her for an amazing comeback. And even though she was covered in cuts and bruises, Kodachi was smiling at her opponent. "Nicely done, kitty," she congratulated. "I really did underestimate you."

Silvia responded with a smile and a nod before returning to her master's side. Soon afterwards, as the Amazonkapoeraa was returned to her 'ball, Ukyou stepped into the ring. "Time to prove your worth, bonehead," she said to Angelina as she held up her wooden katana. The Marowhack replied by narrowing her eyes and holding up her club with both hands.

After twenty seconds of glaring daggers at each other, the two of them rushed into combat. One would think that the moment the two of them clashed, the winner would be the one with the biggest weapon, but Angelina somehow managed to hold her own. Ukyou's strikes were fast and strong, but Angelina was quick enough to block every swing with her club. But whenever the Marowhack got on the offensive, the short range of her weapon made it easy for the Amazonwu to dodge.

With a strong spin attack, Ukyou managed to make her opponent leap backwards. "You're outmatched," she said and held her sword horizontally. "The difference in our weapons' range is giving me the upper hand. You can't possibly get close enough to attack without taking a hit."

Angelina remained silent, thinking of a possible strategy to use. Finally, after thirty seconds of thoughtful planning, she narrowed her eyes and replied, "If you say so."

Setting her plan into motion, the Marowhack dashed towards her opponent, her club raised high in her right hand. The Amazonwu frowned at this seemingly-reckless approach and swung her wooden sword in a downwards motion, hitting her opponent right on her head. However, this did not stop the Ground-type in her tracks, as she returned the favor with a bone club to the side of the swordswoman's skull.

Following that, Angelina mercilessly let loose her Dildo Rush attack, striking her opponent on the head with her club from two different angles in quick succession. With the sleekness of her bone, she could easily shift it between her hands in-between each strike without caring about holding it the wrong way. Ukyou, meanwhile, was defenseless; the length of her sword made it nearly impossible to retaliate with her opponent at such a short distance away from her, and even then, the rapid strikes of the club stunned her, forcing her to step backwards with each hit, until the final blow knocked her out of the ring.

When the ringing in her ears died down, Ukyou looked up at her victorious opponent and chuckled lowly. "Looks like my 'bonehead' comment came back to bite me…" she mused.

Like a graceful winner, Angelina gave a smile to the defeated Amazonwu. "Don't think your attack didn't do anything," she said. She then dug a finger into the right eyehole of her helmet, moved the tip around her forehead, and then pulled out, showing that her fingertip was now covered in red liquid. After that, she turned her head around to look at Christian and requested, "Master, I would like to rest in my Pokéball for a while."

As the tailed Tamer complied, Shampoo the Amazonlee literally leapt into the ring, complete with a somersault. "I hope you can amuse me," she said as Julia entered the ring. "Please don't lose in the span of one minute."

Five seconds had barely passed after that sentence when Shampoo leapt into the air and came at her opponent with a Drill Kick, which Julia was fortunate enough to dodge roll away from just in the nick of time. After that, the Amazonlee initiated a furious string of rapid kicks with her right foot, forcing the Tigress to backing away while dodging. This went on for twenty seconds, but finally ended when Julia reeled her head backwards to avoid another kick, only for her opponent to slam her foot down on her face and pin her to the matt.

With her opponent down on her back, Shampoo followed up by using her Gatling Kick to rapidly stomp down on Julia's chest and stomach. The Tigress screamed in pain – or rather, she wanted to, but the air was repeatedly knocked out of her – as she felt some of her ribs crack. Finally, after about a hundred kicks, the Amazonlee stopped her stomping and positioned her foot over her opponent's head, preparing to deliver the final blow. However, Julia's pain subsided just enough for her to roll away from the incoming foot and get back on her feet, but her violated ribs forced her to hunch over a little.

"You're finished," Shampoo said calmly. "With one more kick, you will be defeated."

The Amazonlee then burst into a quick sprint towards her opponent and then struck with a right kick aimed at the cat-type's skull. However, Julia caught the leg when the foot was just inches away from her face, and in return for all the brutal stomps to her body, she bit down hard on the foot. Obviously, Shampoo immediately began to shake her left leg as she shrieked for her opponent to let go, which she did not. But what the Tigress _did _do was sinking her claws into the caught leg and tear big gashes along it.

With the strength boost gained from her leg's pain, Shampoo managed to yank her caught limb out of the feline's clutches. After looking down at her damaged, bleeding leg, she gave her opponent a look of utter fury. "You little bitch!" she shrieked. "How dare you! I'll crush you for this!"

Julia's eyes widened when she saw her opponent's left leg suddenly get surrounded by an aura of fire. With the circumstances as they were, she had no choice but to run around the matt while dodging the fiery kicks from the enraged Amazonlee chasing her. _There's no way in hell I can beat her in combat right now, _the Tigress realized. _I'll just have to rely on tricking her out of the ring._

With her decision made, Julia moved to the edge of the matt and turned to face her incoming opponent, who had just jumped into the air for a flying kick. Expecting her opponent to aim for the upper part of her body, the Tigress ducked as low as she could. But unfortunately, it turned out that Shampoo had aimed lower – low enough to land right in front of her opponent, in fact. Once she landed, the Amazonlee quickly spun around on her injured right leg and struck the Tigress right in the head, knocking her out of the ring and into the adjacent wall.

"If I wasn't bound by the rules," Shampoo stated with a calmer voice, "I would be beating the hell out of you until you're nothing but a bleeding mess." And with that said, she left the ring and approached her master. "I'm sorry, sir, but I will have to withdraw from the rest of the battle," she said to Christian without turning to look at him. "My leg injury should be healed as soon as possible."

"I couldn't agree more," Ryouga concurred and returned the Amazonlee to her Pokéball. Then, looking at his remaining Pokégirl, he said, "You're the last one, Ranma – make us proud."

Ranma smirked and stepped into the ring. "Finally it's my turn. My hands are itching to fight!" she said with much enthusiasm.

The moment he was done with returning Julia to her Pokéball and pocketing it, Christian found himself staring at Kimmy's right hand, which was holding both of her studded gloves. "Hang on to my gloves for a bit, Master," she requested, smirking in excitement. "I want to do this with no studs in the way."

Leaving her gloves with her master, the Amachoke entered the ring and stopped an arm's reach away from the fist-fighter. After staring at each other for five seconds, the two of them shook hands. This handshake had two meanings – one was a sign of sportsmanship; the other was for both of them to see how strong their respective opponent was. "Wow. That's quite the grip you've got there," Ranma praised, now smirking with anticipation. "As expected from a member of a breed known for its great amount of strength."

Kimmy nodded in gratitude for the compliment and replied, "You're pretty strong, too, for a Pokégirl not born with enhanced strength."

With their pre-battle compliments out of the way, the two of them let go of each other's hands and raised their fists. Ranma started off with a right hook aimed for her opponent's head, but Kimmy quickly ducked under it and retaliated with a right punch to the stomach, which was also dodged by her opponent swiftly sidestepping to the left. The Amazonchan then threw a left jab that connected with her opponent's head and stunned her, which was followed by an uppercut that sent her high into the air, and then she jumped up after her and sent her crashing back into the matt with another strong punch.

Thanks to her enhanced durability, Kimmy quickly recovered from the crash and got back on her feet to face her opponent again. The moment her feet touched the matt, Ranma sprinted towards her opponent and let loose a flurry of quick yet unfocused punches. Using her high durability again, the Amachoke shielded herself with her arms and took every single punch. As she got struck again and again by the Comet Punch attack, she looked carefully at her opponent, waiting for an opening.

_There!_

With a well-aimed Crushing Punch, Kimmy struck Ranma right in the face, sending her staggering backwards. When she recovered her balance, the Amazonchan rubbed her sore face and felt something wet, warm and sticky. "You bwoke my dose…" she remarked, though her speech was slurred by said broken nose. "And in a sengel ponch, too… Moest empwessive… Nao dere's no holds barred!"

With that said, Ranma dashed towards Kimmy, who did the same. They then let their fists fly and collide against each other, which started off slowly, but quickly increased in pace. After a full minute of this, the two of them locked arms and tried their hardest to topple each other over, but their feet remained firmly on the matt. Then, knowing that she had her opponent near-immobilized, Kimmy reeled her head as far back as she could and then hit Ranma's head with her own, knocking her back again.

"As I said, you're pretty strong – but I am stronger!" Kimmy boasted and reeled her right fist back. "Time to finish this fight!"

Seeing her opponent preparing to deliver what appeared to be the final blow, Ranma reeled back her own right fist. Then, after ten seconds of silently staring at each other, the two of them ran forward to deliver the punch, which was accompanied with battle cries. The moment they were close enough, they both grinded to a halt and unleashed a single right hook aimed at their respective opponent's head, the fists hitting their respective target. With their opponent's fist pressed into their faces, both Kimmy and Ranma did their hardest to push each other away.

In the end, Kimmy was the one who won the battle of strength, and Ranma was sent flying into the wall right behind her, knocking her unconscious upon impact. Kissing her fist as if praising them for her victory, the Amazonchan walked back to her master and high-fived Silvia.

"Unless your Amazonlee's up for more, I'd say we won," Christian commented as he offhandedly gave Silvia back her studded gloves.

Ryouga, after returning Ranma to her Pokéball, gave a small smile and nodded to the tailed Tamer. "No, we accept defeat," he replied.

Christian smiled back, but then his expression became thoughtful. "Unless I read wrong, all four of your combatants know Chi Blast. But, how come none of them used it when they had the chance?"

Ryouga smirked and crossed his arms. "Ever heard of the concept of honor, kiddo?" he asked.

The tailed Tamer chuckled and replied, "Yeah, that's a good point."

The martial artist then pulled something out of his pocket, said, "Here – catch," and tossed it to the boy. Christian caught it and found out that it was a figure of Atlas from Greek mythology, small enough to function as a keychain. "You'll need that if you wanna challenge the gym leader."

Pocketing the figure, the tailed Tamer smiled at the man and said, "Thank you."

"…But before you go, I want to give you a fair word of warning." Ryouga's face suddenly turned very serious, with a mouth set in a straight line and narrowed eyes for emphasis. "This gym leader you want to face? She's tough. _Very_ tough. Strategies are impossible to make, and communicating with your girls through a Delta bond won't help you beat her."

This piece of information made Christian and his two girls show looks of curiosity mixed with slight anxiety. "For real?" he asked.

Ryouga nodded grimly. "I used to be the gym leader of this town… but then she came here one day and challenged me for that title. She completely annihilated us using only a single Pokégirl. Ranma, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyou… all of them stood no chance against her, and not just because of disadvantages." Christian noticed the man's left hand clenched and shaking. "If you go up against her… _when _you go up against her… you'd better be very careful."

Deep in thought about this, Christian left the dojo with his girls trailing behind him. _Whoa… This gym leader… can I manage against her?_

* * *

><p><em>Tamer: Christian Haydon<em>

_Harem:_

_Julia (Tigress), {Alpha} level 49._

_Kira (Panthress) level 54._

_Blaze (Whorizard) level 51._

_Flora (Venuswhore) level 47._

_Catherine (Cheetaura) level 49._

_Silvia (Warcat) level 50._

_Lightning (Peekabu) level 46._

_Luna (Umbrea) level 49._

_Kimmy (Amachoke) level 48._

_Lassie (Denmother) level 47._

_Catalina (Mistoffeles) level 48._

_Amy (Sonica) level 48._

_Annika (Leopardess) level 49._

_Mina (Plussy) level 49._

_Nina (Miboobsy) level 49._

_Angelina (Marowhack) level 52._

* * *

><p>Jessie: And that does it for chapter 70! I hope you all liked the cameo from Ranma ½, which is under the ownership of Rumiko Takahashi.<p>

James: And even if Ryouga might be out of character, it might help that _this _Ryouga actually got the girl of his dreams. Along with her sisters. And her fiancé. And _his _fiancés.

Meowth (noticing dopliss sulking in a corner): Hey, what're you doing over there? It's not like this chapter was bad.

dopliss: I just can't believe myself! The two-month pause between updates was bad enough, but now I've broken my update schedule with a month's delay between two stories! That's it! It's time for me to be harder on myself! (Punches a wall for drama, but hurts his hand) …Ow…


End file.
